The Orginal Sorceress
by AssassinNovice72
Summary: Serena La Blue and Hayley Marshall were taken by the Quarter Witches of New Orleans, now the original family was must fight to save Serena and her unborn child, from Witches, Werewolves, and vampires, Oh MY! Disclaimer: I don't know The Originals or the storyline, but Serena and everyone that doesn't belong to the storyline is mine.
1. Always and Forever

_Chapter 1: Always And Forever_

_Over the course of my long life, I have come to believe that we are bound forever to whom we share blood, and while we may not choose our family, that bond can be our greatest strength or our deepest regret._

_This unfortunate truth has haunted me for a long as I can recall._

_Mississippi River, 300 years ago_

**_A ship was adrift outside of the city, one man looks at it then looks at his Commanding officer. What do you make of that, sir?" he asks him, "No banner, no flag, Floated in out of nowhere, a miracle ship." he answers as he looks at him, "Why is it still out there?" he asked him and the officer just smiles to himself "Suppose we ought to find out." he states and the walks towards the boat._**

**_~8~8~8~_**

**_They open up the hatch to the lower deck, held up their lanterns, walk down the stairs and look around, seeing what they could find. "Where the hell is everyone?" the man asks as they saw no one as they came aboard. "Deserted, which makes everything in the boat legally forfeit." his friend informs him, then he looks back at the others. "Take what suits you," he informs them and they looked around. "What you make of that?" he friend asks as he stops him and they look down at the two coffins, that were perfectly laying next to each other, "Open it up." he orders and the two walk over to the coffins, then a woman in a Viking attire with long black hair and blue eyes walks out from the shadows and looks at them. "I would warn them, but they can't hear me," she mutters as she crosses her arms and watched._**

**_The men then step up to the coffins, one set his lantern down then lifts the lid to reveal a man, gray as death and a dagger impaled into his heart, one jumps a little in shock at this discovery. "What the hell?" he questions, the woman shook her head as she leans against the crates, "He had it coming. You don't abandon family, no matter what." she mutters then one of the men vanished as something in the shadows took him, the men jump, as they looked around. The woman wasn't surprised at all, "Oh, they're awake from their feast." she states then the one who opened the lid was pulled back into the shadows and the men jumped as they turn to him, then the one by the stairs was pulled into the darkness as well. The last man then ran to the stairs, going to escape, then looks back at the man he was going to abandon._**

**_Then the woman appears next to the man, "Bye-bye." she states as she waves her fingers at him and he was pulled up from the deck. The last man standing gasp in fear as he was all alone, then jumps at the slightest sound as the wind gust around him. "Hello," Rebekah calls out, the man jumps again and turns to the woman that was standing in front of him. The other woman just sat on the stairs and leans against her hands. "Of course, she's the first one to greet the snack," she mutters, Rebekah Mikaelson smirks as the blood veins fade away from her eyes and she uses the napkin to wipe away the blood. "Lovely to see a handsome face after a long journey, can I eat him brother?" she calls out. "I'd rather you didn't." Elijah Mikaelson answers her, then the man quickly turns around and looks at him as Elijah had his infamous smile on his face. "There's no need to be afraid," he informs the man. The woman just scoffs to herself. "That's what you say to all your victims before you eat them," she informs him, but she knew he couldn't hear her._**

**_Then Elijah walks up to him, "You'll do exactly as I say. You will remember nothing." he orders him, looking him dead in the eyes. "I will remember nothing." the man answers him. "We had a very long journey, which, unfortunately, we lost all_ _of our crew. Therefore, I will ask you to kindly transport our belongings to the shore." Elijah informs him. "Subtle." the woman mutters "What kind of hell demons are you?" the man asks him. "We're vampires, darling," Rebekah calls out to him and he turns to her. "The Original Vampires- Rebekah, Elijah." she introduced her and her brother. "Our brothers, Kol and Finn- may they rest in peace," she said, looking down at the coffins. "Or rot in hell, I like to say. But hey that's just me." the woman calls out as she removes her hands and leans back against the stairs. "Are we saving the best for last?" Klaus calls out to her, making the woman smile and look up at him as Rebekah just frowns. "And our half-brother, Niklaus," she states as she turns and looks up at him. Niklaus __Mikaelson's__ face was drenched in blood as he still had the man in his arms as he was dead. "Ignore him, he's a beast," she informs the man and Klaus just laughs at her as he lets the body go and it drops at her feet. "We fled Europe and survived the seas, would you rather I arrive hungry on the __shores__ of our new homeland and enrage when I begin my search?" he questions her, the woman suddenly appeared next to him as she was just smiling, not at all disgusted with his appearance._**

**_Elijah just sighs, "Niklaus, your manners are, as always without equal." he calls out and the man turns back to him. Then Elijah then looks at him. "Sir, would you be so good as to tell us where it is we have landed?" he kindly asks him. "The French colony of Louisiana off the shores of a town they've named New Orleans." the man answers him. Elijah just smiles at him "Thank you so much." he informs him and went to leave, but then turns back to him. "Oh, I do recommend that you find yourself a little further for the luggage. My sincere apologies," he informs him and then left the lower deck. The man then looks over and shines his light and saw the pile of dead bodies that just piled up onto one another, blood smeared everywhere as it was splattered. The men never stood a chance against the strongest vampires in history._**

_New Orleans, Present day_

People were walking along the live lit streets, enjoying the time of their lives, people dancing on the streets and somewhere even wearing masks. In one bar, in particular, a man in a suit was sitting at the bar as his drink was being served. "So, what brings you to the big Easy?" the bartender asks him, the man just smiles as that wan was none other than Elijah Mikaelson. "I use to live here," he answers her and the bartender was none other than Camie. "Really? When?" she asks him, "Oh, it feels like hundreds of years ago." he jokes with her. "I just moved here myself. What brought you back?" she answers him "Well, my bother is here somewhere with a childhood friend of ours. I'm afraid that they got themselves into a bit of a bind." he informs her. "You say that like it's a common occurrence," she informs him. "Well, he's complicated and our friend, he has his reason for being here," he informs her as he remembers the night Klaus broke their mother's spell on him as Eric snap his fingers and snap Kol's neck. "Defiant, ill-tempered and a little temperamental. As for our friend, he held a grudge against our family, a well-deserved grudge and very short-tempered," he states as he took his drink and brought it to his lips, remember Klaus killing all his hybrids. "See, my brother and I don't share the same father. Of course, that never bothered me. But my bother resents it deeply, never felt like be belonged. All told, he has a long history of getting himself into trouble." he informs her.

Camie just listen to his story, "And I'm guessing you have a long history of getting him out of it." she states and he just smirks at her. "What kind of bind his your brother and friend in?" she asks him. "He believes that there are people in this town conspiring against him, as for our friend, he believes that they are using his sister for such a thing," he answers her. "Wow, narcissistic and paranoid," she states and he just looks at her in surprise. "Sorry. Bartender with a grad degree in psychology, total cliché," she states and he just smiles. "Listen, Camille. I'm looking for someone who might shed some light no his and our friend's current predicament. She works here- Jane-Ann Deveraux. Any idea where I might find her?" he asks her. she shook her head, "No, but I know someone who might."

~8~8~8~

A woman was leaning people down the street. "Welcome to New Orleans and the Crown jewel of Crescent city: the French quarter- Jazz and jambalaya, romance and poetry, not to mention things that go bump in the night," she states as she led them across the street. "Monsters that feed off human blood, vengeful spirits of the dead, and my personal favorite, the witches. Here, we have the voodoo shop Jardin Gris," she states and stops in front of the store and turns to the group. "Go in. browse for a hex," she tells them and the tourists step inside the shop. She then steps into the street and smiles to herself. "Are you going to continue following me, Elijah, or do you want to talk?" she calls out and turns to him and there he stood, "You know who I am?" he states as she walks up to him. She places her hands on her hips. "Original Vampire always wears a suit. You and your family are famous among the witches, especially with your brother and Eric La Blue back in town," she states. "Well, Niklaus his here because he learned that a witch was conspiring against him someone by the name of Jane-Anne Deveraux and Eric, he's here because they use Serena for just that reason," Elijah informs her.

The woman just frowns at him, "Well, if they're looking for Jane-Anne, they're a little late." she informs him and he just looks at her, the reaction on her face told him more. "Are you telling me she's dead?" he asks her, she just sighs "Come on. Her sister Sophie is gonna want to talk to you." she informs him, he just looks at her in shock.

~8~8~8~

The witches were gathered at Jane-Anne's body, they had offerings placed around her body with herds for her on the other side. Sophie sat next to Jane-Anne's head, as she sniffles, more witches gathered as they prayed for her soul. Elijah and the woman walk up and stop at a distance as they watch the funeral. "That's Jane-Anne?" Elijah asks her. The woman nods at him. "Killed in public for anyone to find?" he questions. "The only people that come around here are the witches. Now her sister has come to take her body," she informs him as she crosses her arms. "Her spirit can't rest until it's been properly interred into the cemetery," she informs him and he turns to her. "Please tell me that my brother and Eric had nothing to do with this," he asks of her.

The woman just shook her head. "No, Jane-Anne died because she got caught doing magic," she answers him, he was just shocked at her words. "What do you mean she got caught?" he asks against as he steps closer to her. He went to answer. But they heard a whistle, getting everyone's attention. Then laughter followed, a burst of mocking laughter "You want to know who killed Jane-Anne. You're about to get your first glimpse of Marcel in action." she informs him and he just looks at her in surprise "The vampire Marcel?" he asks her again and she just looks at him. "Things have changed since your family left town. Marcel has changed," she informs him as vampires were appearing in from the roofs and onto the street, surrounding the witches. "I'm asking you, stay hidden. If Marcel finds out that a witch let the Originals back into town, my people will be slaughtered," she warns him.

Then Elijah vamps away and hid on a balcony, watching the show. "Well, well, well. What have we here?" Marcel questions as he walks out to the group of witches "I gotta tell you, Soph, this street corner is not proven the luckiest spot for your family tonight." he mocks. She just hisses as she stood up on her feet. The vampires snarl at the witches, making them step back. "Not a half an hour ago, we had to teach your sister a little lesson." he reminds her. "We're putting her to rest, Marcel. Leave us alone," she informs him. "I never said you could move the body. Matter of fact, I left her here for a reason, send a message. If anybody is thinking of joining some kind rebellion, my rules state that witches can't practice magic in the Quarter and just my little birdie informed me that Jane-Anne was cooking up something magically delicious." he jokes.

Sophie just glares at him, as Elijah was just watching "Oh yeah, while I have you, quick Q&A. My old friend the Hybrid, Klaus and his friend, Eric, I believe his name was. They just happen to show up out of the blue, asking for, of all people, Jane-Anne and to top it all off, it had something to do with Klaus's girlfriend, Serena La Blue. Any idea why?" he asks her. She shrugs her shoulders. "I don't know. Witches don't get involved in vampire business," she informs him, he just nods. "Mm, that would be pretty stupid, that's for sure," he states as he circles her. "Tell you what, go back to the restaurant. Cook up some of that famous gumbo and keep those tourists happy." he orders her, but she just shook her head "Take the body." he orders, then they witches look at him in shock. "What? No, no, stop!" Sophia shouts as she tries to stop them. But she was held back, "I'm gonna hold onto your sister's body until you remember why Klaus his here." he informs her as he walks away. "Marcel, please. She won't be at peace," she begs him as they carried Jane-Ann's body away. "Not my problem," he informs her as he and the vampires left, taking Jane-Anne's body with them.

~8~8~8~

Elijah was walking down the street as he was on the phone with his sister. "_You mean to tell me that after all these years, Marcel is alive and well?_" she asks him, "Quite. And our brother and Eric seem to have wandered into a war zone, and I haven't been able to find either of them. Marcel, who Klaus sired and brought up beneath his own wing, now rules a Menagerie of savage vampires running wild, killing in public for any human to come upon. Witches are held in subjugation, I doubt Niklaus had any idea what he was walking into." he informs her of the situation of their old home as he came to a stop.

There was silence as first, for a second. "_Sorry, what was that? I stopped paying attention at our brother,_" she informs him as he was annoyed. "Rebekah." Elijah tries to reason with her as he took slower steps. "_Our hateful, traitorous bastard of a brother who's neglected any sympathy I once had for him by his repeated efforts to ensure neither you nor I know happiness outside of his own selfish universe._" she reminds him. "Always and forever, Rebekah. That is what we swore to each other." he reminds her of their ancient promise. "Consider this me calling take-back." she informs him "Oh, you called take-backs dozens of times over the centuries, and yet when our father found us and chased us from this very city-" he reminds her of the last time they were in New Orleans. "_I may be old, Elijah, but I'm hardly senile._" she interrupts him.

He stops and listens to her, "_I know very well I stuck with Klaus, and not three years later after he stuck a silver dagger in my chest and sent me into a magical slumber for 90 years. Do you know why? Because I had the audacity to try and live my own life on without him._" she reminds him of what happened after. "No. I believe our brother's in trouble, so whatever is going on with the witches and why Serena is right in the middle of it. It's dire enough that they'd risk bringing not one but two originals back into town. "And if the witches have lured him here, I'd like to know why. And why Serena is the bait, if you won't come for Niklaus, then come for Serena and Eric. We owe them after destroying their family with ours." he informs her, then hung up the phone as he looks at the restaurant where Sophia was working.

~8~8~8~

Sophia slams the door open, sniffling as she was hurting from her sister's death and the fact the Marcel took her remains away. She marches down the stairs and looks down at the altar that was left for her sister. Her eyes water as she took one of the candles and lights it. "Oh, you got me into this, Jane. Oh, give me the strength to finish it," she mutters to herself.

Then suddenly as she places the candle down the door behind her slams shut, making her jump and quickly turns around, seeing that nothing was behind her. Then something jumps down from the roof and lands behind her, she jumps against and saw that no one was there, but she knew that she wasn't alone. But as she turns against. She saw one of Marcel's nightwalkers standing next to the stairs. She growls to herself as she looks away, momentarily. "The doors work, you know. She reminds him. "You're doing magic." the other questions her. She just looks and looks at him. "I'm praying for my dead sister. Go ahead, pay your respects," she informs them.

Then she went to leave, but then the vampire stops her. "Ah, don't make this a thing, Sophie," he warns her, just annoying her further. The hybrid and his friend were looking for Jane-Anne. Marcel wants to know why." he reminds her of the questions for earlier. "I'd say ask her yourself, but I guess you can't, seeing that Marcel killed her." she reminds him of the event that took place, then went to leave again, but the other vampire stops her. Then the first one came up behind her, grabbing her from behind, she gasps in fear, but the vampire was suddenly lifted from the ground and was gone. But Sophia and the vampire were shocked as they both looked around and saw no signs of the man.

But then, from far back behind the man, something drops to the ground with a thud. Making Sophia jump in shock as she quickly turns. The vampire turns as well and looks down at the object that dropped. He walks up to it, to get a closer look at it, but then stop as he saw that the object, was a heart. His friend's heart. The man just growls at he went to attack Sophia, but then the killer was already behind him, then grips his throat tightly in his hand then threw him up at the wall and impales him with a sign, killing him. Sophia just gasps in fear as she watches the skin of the vampire decay. She then lowers her as Elijah just looks up at the vampire. "I'm Elijah," he informs her, making her stiffen in her spot. "You hear of me?" he asks as she then looks at her.

Sophia works up the courage and looks him dead in the eyes and nods at him. "Yes." she mutters and he then walks up to her "So, why don't you tell me what business your family has with my brother and why does it involve Serena."

~8~8~8~

Sophia let Elijah off the streets and into the Cemetery, she opens the gate and steps onto the ground. Elijah went to follow her, but he stops as the invisible wall stops him. Sophia stops as well and looks back at him as he looks at her, "This is sacred ground, which means vampires have to be invited in." she informs him, he just narrows his eyes at her. "But since I'm desperate, come on in." she invites him.

He looks down at the ground as he took a step forward and was on the scared grounds of the cemetery, "We can talk freely here." she informs him as the scared grounds were protected, he then quickly followed after her, "Then I suggest you start talking." he orders her, she stops and looks at him, as he stood in front of her. "What did your sister want with Niklaus to use Serena to lure him here?" he questions her. She just looks at him "Isn't it obvious? We have a vampire problem, and we need help. Marcel has an army backing him. The witches have been trying to fight back, we haven't had much luck. Until my sister Jane-Anne, meet Serena, but she wasn't alone, a werewolf was with her, protecting her as they were passing through the quarter from a small town in Virginia. And I know, that you know of her connection with Klaus." she informs him, he exhales as he looks away. "Undoubtedly so, their connection runs deep. Your point," he asks as he looks back at her. "Well, one thing led to another and now Serena, the sorceress, she's pregnant, and the father of the child she's carrying is your brother, Klaus," she informs him.

Elijah just looks at her in pure shock, "Impossible." he mutters but she shook her head, "Nothing's impossible, especially not when it comes to your brother." she informs him, "No, it's impossible because Serena has lost all chances of becoming pregnant thanks to my brute of a father." he informs her, Sophie shook her head, "No it's not. All the eggs somehow were restored and the scare on her womb has been healed by someone every powerful. Think about it, they call your brother the hybrid. Serena, she's the most powerful Sorceress to have ever walk this Earth and whoever is watching over her, wanted her to become pregnant." she informs him and then looks over her shoulder. "Bring them out," she calls out, Elijah then looks out past her as a door was opened.

The witches walk out of a tomb as the led Serena and Hayley out, Elijah just looks at them in surprise as Serena just held her head high, Hayley just looks around as her eyes land on him. "Who the hell are you?" she questions as Serena's hair slightly covering her eye as she just looks at him, "Hello Elijah," she states, he steps closer and looks deeply into Serena's eyes and something was changed inside them, something was... alive in her eyes. He exhales then turns to Sophia. "Give us a moment, please?" he asks her as he was shooked. There was something in Serena's eyes that startled him, something he had not seen in a thousand years.

~8~8~8~

Hayley sat on the bed as Serena was sitting next to her, her arms and legs were crossed as she was very angry. "So have they been holding you here against your will?" he asks them, Serena just glares at him. "What the hell do you think, Elijah?" she snaps at him, he was surprised at her temper and she just looks away, Hayley sighs as she knew Serena couldn't talk properly. "They lured us out to the bayou and grabbed us. Then they did all these weird, witchy tests on Serena, she almost tore them apart if I didn't stop her," she informs her as Serena just calms herself down. "It's not possible, I can't get pregnant anymore. I lost that chance a thousand years ago." Serena states.

Elijah just looks at her, knowing her pain. "But vampires are dead, they can't have children." Hayley states and the two just looked at her, "I assure you Hayley, the last time I became pregnant, Nik was very much alive." Serena informs her then looks away. "What do you mean?" Hayley asks her, Serena curls her lips inward, closing her eyes and shook her head, refusing to retell the story "Perhaps if she knew Niklaus's story, she would know how it's possible." Elijah suggested to her, placing his hand on her shoulder, she exhales, then nods her head at him. He then looks down at Hayley then removes her hand away from Serena's shoulder. "Here, if I may," he states as he moves it closer to Haley.

But she retracts head, looking cautiously at his hand. "What are you doing?" she questions him "Relax," he assures her as Serena scoots over and allows Elijah to sit down in front of Hayley. "If you open your mind to me, I can show you," he informs her as he held out his hands to her. "Serena," he calls out, she looks at him, then exhales, then she moves to face his back then moves her hands up, placing them on his head as she then closes her eyes. Elijah then places his hands on Haley's head as he closes his eyes as well. "In the beginning, our family as Serena's were human, 1000 years ago." Elijah starts as he and Serena show her their oldest memories

**"_Come on, Henry. Our brothers are fighting again."_**

**_Serena saw Elijah and Niklaus were fighting so she quickly ran up to them._**

"Although our mother dabbled in the dark arts, we were largely just a family trying to survive at a time that was quite difficult to do so. And for better or worse, we were happy." Elijah informs her as his memories echoed in Hayley's mind.

"My family was small, the first magic wielders to have walked the earth, but we were going existent, my grandparents took me and my brother in, erasing us, that's how I knew the Mikaelsons, that how I meet Nik." Serena states as her memories echoed in her mind as well, taking her hands back.

Then Elijah removes his hands, as well as Hayley, kept her eyes closed, "That is, however, until one night our youngest brother by our village's greatest threat." he states as Serena grips the edge of the bed tightly.

**_"Mother!"_**

"Men that could transform themselves into wolves during a full moon. Our family was devastated, but none more than Niklaus." Elijah states as Serena then exhales, "Henry was attacked, the wounds were deep and I took the risk to save him, exposing myself and the powers I wielded at my command, but it wasn't enough to save him." she states, looking down at her feet. "Desperate to protect the rest of us, our father forced our mother to call upon her black magic in order to make us stronger. But they used Serena's blood to do so," he states as Serena exhales heavily remembering that night

**_"Drink! Drink!"_**

"Thus the first vampires were born." Elijah states as Serena then looks over at Hayley. "When my blood was stolen from me, came a consequence, the sunburn their flesh, the vervain was hot at the touch and the white oak tree was deadly to them," she said as she remembers the effects of her blood that was stolen from her. "And with immortality, came this terrible hunger and no one felt this hunger more than Niklaus. When he killed for the first time, he knew what he truly was."

~Flashback~

**_Niklaus glares at the man, then grips a hold of him, biting down onto his neck, taking all of his blood, then he threw him to the side and exhales to himself, but then the bones in his legs began to break. Making him scream out in pain, then falling to his knees. "Niklaus!" Elijah calls out as he ran to him. Niklaus then falls on all fours as all the bones in his body were breaking. "What is happening to me?!" Niklaus cries out._**

**_Then Serena ran out as well, hiking up her dress, Mikael then held Elijah at bay "No, no! Don't!" Mikael orders him as Serena ran to Niklaus, kneeling down in front of him, "Nik!" she calls out, caressing his face in her hands. "Serena." Niklaus whimpers, gripping onto her arms. "Let it in Nik, it won't hurt if you let it in." she tells him, "Father! It hurts!" Niklaus just cries out as his bones kept breaking. Serena then pulls him into her arms, trying to help him cope with his pain. Niklaus wraps his arms around her, needing help._**

**_Then his bones break one last time, making him roar out, then went limp against Serena. "Nik?" she calls out to him, hearing him pant. She then pulls him out of her arms and cradles his face, making him look at her. Seeing the blood pulse in his eyes but his orbs were golden. "He's a beast, an abomination," Mikael growls as Serena was in awe of Niklaus. He looks up at her and she pressed her forehead against his, calming him down._**

~End of Flashback~

"He wasn't just a vampire." Elijah states as he pulls his hands away and Hayley opens her eyes "He was also a werewolf. That's how the werewolf curse works." Hayley states as Serena looks over at her. "It isn't activated until you take a life," she states as Serena then looks away. "Niklaus was the result of indiscretion our mother had hidden from us all, an affair with a werewolf, like yourself." Elijah states as Serena then raised her head up.

"Infuriated up by this betrayal, my father forced my mother to cast a spell that would suppress Klaus' werewolf side, denying him any connection with his true self." Elijah informs her, "Little did they know." Serena states and Hayley looks at her and Serena looks at her as well. "I was about a month pregnant with Nik's child," she states then looks away.

~Flashback~

**_Ester was sitting at the fire, throwing her binding herbs into the fire, Mikeal was strapping Klaus against the restraints and Elijah was holding Serena at bay. "Let go of me, Elijah! Nik!" Serena calls out to him, Elijah just kept her tightly in his arms, as Klaus was fighting back as well. Pulling his arm away from the chain, but Mikeal grips hold of him tightly as he was struggling "Elijah, Elijah, hold him down." Mikeal orders him, "But father, Serena..." he states as she just at her struggles. "We'll deal with her later, now hold him," he orders him, then Elijah looks over at Klaus. "Brother, please don't let them do this to me," he begs him. "Please, please don't take away what he is!" Serena begs as well._**

**_Elijah just looks at him, hesitated for a moment and then he pushes Serena to the side, making her stumble for a moment, then walks over and helps Mikeal. Serena looks at them and gasp. "NO!" she shouts, shooting her hands out, making the two of them fly back, then she threw her hands to the sides, throwing them away from Klaus, they smack down onto the ground and she ran up to him. "Vol'to!" she orders and makes the chains on Klaus let him go._**

**_He looks at her as she grips his hand, "Run." She orders him, taking his hand and they went running, but Elijah stood in their way. "Serena, don't do this." he begs her, "I am doing what you are not capable of doing. I'm protecting him from Mikeal." she growls at him, they went running, but a hand shot out, gripping Serena's hair, she gasped as her hand lets go of Klaus's and she grips the hand on her hair, Klaus turns and looks back as Mikeal was pulling her back. "Serena!" Klaus shouts as he went to help her, but Elijah held him back. "Let me go!" he begs as he struggles in his grip. "You have been a thorn in my side for the last time!" Mikeal shouts then thrust his sword right through her._**

**_Serena gasp in shock as she felt the cold metal run through her, "NO!" Klaus shouts as Elijah was horrified. Serena slowly looks down at the blade that was impaling her through her womb, her hands hover close to the blade as she then trembles, she then raises her head, tears stream down her face as she locks her eyes with Klaus. Mikeal then pulls the sword right out her, she gags and took a few steps forward, the bloodstream down her dress, staining it with deep red, Klaus broke free of Elijah and ran to her, griping her tightly in his arms and he lowered her to the ground. "Serena..." he whimpers as she was looking up at her him, gasping and gagging for air. Her hands pressed at her wound, "It's alright, you're gonna be alright." he promises her. She just inhales ragged breaths. "Please, please Serena. don't leave me," he begs her._**

**_She slowly moves her blood-stained hand from her wound, reaching out to him, caress his cheek. "Nik... I... I don't wanna die. I don't wanna die." she whimpers at him. He hung his head at her, leaning in closer to her touch. Her breathes then became shallow. Making him look at her, "Serena... Serena." he begs her, her eyes then flutter closed, her head rolls to the side as her hand drops him his cheek, leaving a blood smear that followed. "NO! SERENA!" he cries out and sobs as held her close to him, begging for anyone to help her, he then gently laid her down as tears plop down on her face, "Serena, I love you." he said one last time. Mikeal places his sword away, then marches over, gripping the back of Klaus' vest and drag him away from her. "No, no, father. Please." Klaus begs him as he was pulled back_ _onto his feet and strapped back against the restraints, Elijah helps him and Ester began the chanting. Klaus looks down at Serena as she was bleeding down. "Father, please, she will die," Klaus begs him, Mikeal didn't listen to him and Klaus turns to Elijah. "Brother, please. I know you care for her. Please, don't let her die." Klaus begs him and Elijah just looks away._**

**_But then the wind began to pick up, thunder roars in the wind, everyone looks around wondering what was going on. The fire then roars as it grew stronger more fierce. Then small four orbs of energy float from the woods, then surround Serena in a circle, then the orbs took form as four people in black capes. The Mikaelson watch as the four held their hands over Serena. Chanting a very old and very dead language that Esther didn't know. Then a marking was glowing over her wound, sealing it up, then Serena arches her back as she inhales, breathing._**

~End of Flashback~

Hayley just looks at them, "Your dad is a dick." she states then both Elijah and Serena just smile. "Story of the millennia," she states and Hayley just smiles at her. "I'm Hayley, by the way," she states as she held her hand out to him, Elijah just smiles as he shook her head. "You should probably know my name if you're going to tell me your whole life story," she informs him, Serena pulls her legs up and wraps her arms around them.

Elijah just looks at Hayley "I mean, I know yours and Serena's. Your family and Serena's brother are legendary, your brother is a notorious psycho, who Serena slept with, countless times." Hayley states, Serena shrugs as she got no shame in her actions. "Classic her," she states and Serena just looks away. "I cannot excuse my brother's behavior, but you must understand that our father hunted him, hunted us for centuries and Serena did all she could from the other side, but every time we found a moment of happiness, we were forced to flee, even here in New Orleans, where we were happiest of all," he states as he stood up and the two look at him. "But not long after Niklaus broke his curse which prevented him from becoming a hybrid and Serena return to us from the other side. They defeated our father, Serena even delivered the killing blow herself," he states and Hayley looks over at Serena as she buries her face into her arms. "I thought this would make him happy. He was angrier than ever." Elijah states as Serena lifts her head up and then lets her legs go. "I wonder if, perhaps, you and this baby might be a way for my brother to find happiness," he states and Hayley just looks at him as Serena was fuming. "A way to save him from himself," he states and Serena just shook her head. "If I have said it once, I will say it a million times." Serena states as stood up onto her feet. "I am not and I cannot be pregnant! I lost that chance when my first child died, it was ripped away from me by your father!" she snaps at her eyes were now glowing. Elijah understands her wraith. "By you!" she growls at her hand shot out and grips this throat tightly.

Hayley shot to her feet. As Elijah just gags. "Serena, it is possible. Someone very powerful restores that chance to you, giving back the ability for you to have children. It is possible." he informs her, but her grip tightens, making him drop to his knees. "And why in the hell would I believe you?" she questions him. "I wish... to make... amends." he gags and she just looks at him, loosening her grip. "I destroyed you, Serena. I did nothing for you and I wish to help you, protect you and your child," he answers her, she just looks at him, seeing no lie in his eyes and she lets him go. He gasps, panting from choking to death then rose to his feet, rubbing his neck as he looks at her, "I wish to save you from all the rage that has festered in you, I wish for your child to save you." he tells her. She just glares at him as she steps away from him, still enraged.

Then Sophia walks into the room, "I'm glad you feel that way because we need your help." she informs him and they just looked at her. "What precisely, is it you want, and what does it have to do with Serena and this young woman?" Elijah questions her. "We want to run Marcel and his vampires out of town. Klaus is the key," she states and Serena rolls her eyes, crossing her arms and leans against the wall. "Everything Marcel knows about being a vampire he learned from Klaus," she states as Elijah steps closer to her. "Marcel trust him, looks up to him. He won't see the betrayal coming." she informs him, Elijah just smirks at her, "Yes, I'm sure, but you're aware that Eric is here for Serena was well and that my brother Niklaus doesn't like being told, much less holding the love of his love captive." he informs her and she just smirks at him. "That's why I brought you here," she states and he tilts his head at her. "Marcel drove the werewolves out of town decades ago," she states and Serena looks at Hayley as she looks up at her. "Do you really think he's going to welcome a hybrid baby to the neighborhood or much less another wolf." she states as Serena then looks at her, "He will if he likes breathing," she informs her.

Sophia watches her as she walks over back to Hayley and sat down next to her. "Convince Klaus to help us, and no one has to know about the newest member of the original family," Sophia orders him as Serena just narrowed her eyes at her. "That sounds remarkably like blackmail." Elijah states as Sophia just glares at him, "As I said, I'm desperate." she informs him as Serena nor Hayley trusted her. Elijah just exhales. "Well, then, I have my work cut out for me, Don't I?" he states as Sophia just crosses her arms.

~8~8~8~

It was a fun night as everyone was having the time of their lives. Eric was leaning against the rail as he was watching the people as Klaus was next to him, watching a scene play out as well. They both exhale as they sense someone close to them and that someone they knew too well. "Evening Elijah," Klaus calls out as Eric stood up and looks over at him as Klaus looks at his brother.

And there Elijah stood, enjoying the sensory. "Niklaus. Eric." he states and looks at them, "What an entirely and unwelcome surprise." Klaus states as he turns to him, "And what an entirely unsurprising welcome." he states as he turns to him as well. "What do you want, Elijah?" Eric questions him, he just looks at them, "Come with me." he tells them, turning to leave. The two of them just scoff. "We're not going anywhere. Not until we know who's conspiring against me and why they took Serena." Klaus informs him. Elijah just stops and looks at him, "I believe I just found that out for you." he answers and both of them just looked at him shock surprise as Eric took a step closer to him.

~8~8~8~

They all were in the tomb as everything was just explained to Klaus and Eric, who were horrified at this new discovery. Making both of them shake their heads. "No, it's impossible. My bastard of a father took all chances of Serena ever becoming pregnant." Klaus states as Serena just sniffles. "I said the same thing myself." Elijah informs him, "Your asshole father ruined everything for Serena." Eric growls at him, "This is a lie. You're all lying to her. vampires can't procreate." Klaus reminds them. "But werewolves can," Sophia calls out, making Klaus exhales raggedly. "Magic made you a vampire, but you were born a werewolf," she states and both Eric and Klaus glared at her. "You're the original hybrid, the first of your kind, and this pregnancy is one of nature's loopholes, but someone restored all the eggs inside her and healed her wound, giving her the chance to become pregnant," Sophia informs him.

Serena just shook her head, refusing to listen to anyone, Klaus glares at Sophia for a second then sharply turns and points his finger at Hayley. "You're lying to Serena, filling her head with lies. Admit it!" he shouts at her as Elijah holds him back "Hey!" Hayley snaps back at him, "We've been held up in an alligator bayou for days because Serena is carrying some magic miracle baby, I saved her from the first witches because she had the smell of impregnation. Don't you think that Serena would have known?!" she snaps back at him as Eric glares at Sophia "My sister always wanted to become a mother, and you dare toy with the very thing she desires?!" he snaps at her "My sister gave her life to preform the spell she needs to confirm the pregnancy." Sophia states and Klaus looks at her. "Because of Jane-Anne's sacrifice, the lives of Serena and her baby are now controlled by us. We can keep them safe, or we can kill them," she informs them.

Rage fuels in Eric's blood and fear was beating in Serena's heart. "No..." she mutters as everyone else was in shock, "If you don't help us stop Marcel, so help me, Serena won't live long enough to see her child." Sophia threatens them. "Wait. What?" Hayley questions then look at Serena "You fucking bitch!" Eric growls at her "Enough of this if you want Marcel dead. He's dead. I'll do it myself." Elijah states and Eric glares him, "Not if I get my hands on him first." he warns him. "No," Sophia calls out and they just looked at her as Klaus just stood in his spot, slowly boiling up. "We can't, not yet. We have a clear plan that we need to follow, and there are rules," she informs him. Klaus inhales darkly as Eric just looks at him, feeling the exact same, then Klaus turns to the witches and glares at them, as Eric's eyes were glowing. "How dare you command us, command me." Klaus glares at her. Serena covers her ears as the tears well up in her eyes "Threaten me with the one thing I love and cherish more than anything in this pathetic world! This is a pathetic deception." he states and marches over to Elijah. "I won't hear any more lies," he growls.

Then marches to Serena to take her away, gripping her arm gently. Eric not far behind. "Niklaus. Eric." Elijah calls out to them, making them both stop then exhales and look at him. "Listen," he orders them, Serena slowly opens her eyes and removes her hands from ears and listen to the silence. Then Klaus looks back at Serena, she looks up at him as his eyes wandered down to her womb. And there was something inside. She slowly moved her hand to her sides as one of them gently grips her womb. Eric exhales raggedly as he leans against the wall.

Then there it was, it was small, it was fast and it was slowly growing inside of her. The baby. Klaus stumbled as he took a step back and looks up at Serena as she was horrified. Then her eyes began to glow. Then as it was too much, Serena lets out a wail. A powerful, painful, deadly wail, everyone covers their ears as the whole cemetery shook from her wail, everyone fell to their knees, covering their ears from the painful wail. Then it died down as Serena was whimpering. "IT'S A LIE!" she shouts in a distorted voice, making them look up at her. "IT'S JUST A WITCH'S LIE! I CAN'T BE PREGNANT! I WON'T BELIEVE IT!" she shouts at them, then turns to leave, but then witches quickly got in her way. "MOVE!" she shouts at them, throwing her hands to the side, making them fly to the sides and smack against the walls, then marches out of the cemetery. "Serena!" Eric calls out and ran after her. Hayley was in shock as Serena's rage as she looks at Elijah, who pulls himself back up. Klaus pulls himself up as well and hurried after them. Sophia was surprised at the moment of power Serena had. "Screw this. I'm out of here." Hayley states and went to leave as well, but the witches stop her and Elijah then turns around and looks Sophia dead in the eyes. "No one touches the girl. I'll fix this and get Serena back," he informs her, she nods and Elijah then quickly left.

~8~8~8~

Klaus was walking through the back alley his eyes frantically searching for his love "Serena!" he calls out for her. But seeing no sign of her. He just exhales as he could just imagine what she was going through. "Niklaus." Elijah calls out to him, "It's a trick, Elijah." he calls out to him, "No, brother. It's a gift." he calls out and Klaus stops in his march. "It's your chance, our chance," he states and Klaus sharply turns to him. "To what?" he questions him. "To start over, take back everything we lost, everything that was taken from us." he reminds him.

Klaus swallows the lump in his throat as he just looks at him, "Niklaus, our parents came to despise us. Our family ruined us. We are ruined and we dragged Serena and Eric's family down with us, and all you and Serena, all that we ever wanted was a family." Elijah informs him as he steps closer to him. Klaus just glares at him as he steps closer. "I will not be manipulated." he informs him then turns to leave, but Elijah vamps up in front of him "So they manipulating you, so what? With them, Serena and her child, your child live." he reminds him, but Klaus just glares at him. "I'm gonna kill every last one of them," he promises him, then pushes past then went to leave, but Elijah just turns to him. "And then what? Then you return to Mystic Falls and resume your life as the hated one? The evil hybrid? Is it so important that people quake with fear in the mention of your name?" Elijah questions him.

Klaus just stops and turns to him then marches back to him, "People quake with fear because I have the people to make it so. Serena wanted nothing for than a family of her own, but after she was ripped away from her first child, what's stopping anyone ripping away her second? What power in the world could protect them?" Klaus questions him. "Family is power, Niklaus. Love, loyalty. It's power. This is what we swore to one another 1000 years ago before life tore away what little humanity you had left, before ego, before anger, before paranoia created in this person before me, someone I can barely even recognize as my own brother." he states and Klaus just tilts his head to the side as he glares at him. "This is us, The Original Family. And we remain together always and forever." Elijah pledged as he refuses to give up on his family "I am asking you to stay here. I will stand by you. I will be your brother. We will build a home here together, Eric will help us build a home here." he states then places his hand on Klaus' shoulder. "So save Serena. Save your child," he asks of him.

In the glimmering hope that his brother can be saved, Klaus said nothing as he places his hand on Elijah's shoulder. Looking him dead in the eyes. "I will." he answers, making Elijah smile "Right after I kill every witch in this town, taking Serena back from them," he promises him, making Elijah's smile fell, then Klaus moves away from him then marches away. "Serena!"

~8~8~8~

Serena sniffles as she passes people down the street, bumping into them, she then makes a quick turn and walks into an alley that was empty, the voices of everyone that spoke in the tomb.

They echoed and echoed in her head, telling the most impossible things. She shook her head, refusing to believe the fact that she was with child. Klaus' child. Then the memories of her first being ripped away from her. "Shut up!" she shouts at the air then everything went quiet, Serena exhales as it was hard to even breath now, the tears gathered up, she was whimpering, sinking down to her knees and crying as her heart couldn't take any more lies. Unaware of the person walking up behind her. They kneel down next to her and rub their hand on her back, she looks up and saw that it was her brother.

Eric looks down at her, seeing the tears just streaming down her cheeks, her eyes were stained red and puffed. "Oh sister," he mutters, she just sobs, leaning her head against his chest. He just wraps his arms around her, letting her cry her heart out. It was unbearable for her, he knew this. But he didn't need to tell her or say anything. Just be there for her.

After the crying stop, Eric got them drinks as they were sitting at the bench. "You okay?" he asks her, she just looks at her drink. "I'm not sure anymore. Everything seems like a blur. First I was pregnant 1000 years ago, it was ripped away from me, by Mikeal. Placing me into an eternal slumber, where my body rested but my soul wondered for years. I watched over Nik and his family and at the same time, I grew in strength, power, and spirit. I became the monster that Esther and Mikeal made me into, and I killed both of them, without any hesitation. And now here I am, awake, powerful, dangerous, with the most dangerous known to the supernatural world, and I am being told that I carry... his child inside me." she states, twirling her cup in her hand.

Eric just looks at her, "Well, I guess nothing is ever easy with us, is it?" he states and she just looks at him. "We were born from a dead or dying race. No one knows the possibilities that we can do." he states and Serena looks away, "And that, brother, is the only advantage we have over the witches, dear brother." she states and he just sighs. "Yes, Sister. It is." he states, and they sat in silence for a moment "Eric." she calls out and he looks at her, "Do you think I really am pregnant?" she asks him, he just looks at her as she looks at him. "I'm not sure, but I know better than to trust the words of a witch," he states and she exhales, looking away. "But I can find out for you," he states and she looks back at him. "Really?" she asks, he sets his cup down and scoots closer to her. "Just remember to breathe," he tells her, she nods at him and exhales calmly. Eric then places his hand on her belly and his eyes glowed. He listens for any signs of life inside her womb, then he found it, a tiny heartbeat, beating rapidly inside her womb. He smiles and pulls his hand away.

His eyes die back down and she looks at him, "For once, they weren't lying." he states, she was shocked then she really was pregnant, she then looks down at her womb and places her hand on it, it really was a miracle. She just smiles and looks at her brother. He smiles at her as he places his hand on the back of her neck. Then the smile fades as she looks away. "We cannot trust the witches," she states and Eric frowns. "We cannot trust anyone in this town, for they will come after the baby with everything they have." he agrees with her. But then Serena jolts in pain, dropping her coffee as she held her hand. "Ow..." she mutters, seeing a prick mark on her hand. "Serena?" Eric asks her.

He takes her hand and looks down at it. Then it hits him. "That bitch," he mutters and Serena looks at him. "I think Jane-Anne did more than just confirm the pregnancy," he states, she just looks at him as it to hits her as well.

~8~8~8~

The witches were gathered in the tomb, "Marcel and his vampires are out of control, something had to be done." Sophia reminds them of their current situation. "And the solution is bringing in more vampire, and not only that but two sorcerers, they are dangerous, Sophia. You can't control them." Agnes reminds her of the danger she brought into the city. "These aren't just vampires, Agnes. They're the Originals. And the sorcerers will do whatever it takes to protect the family." Sophia throws at her. "What makes you think you can control them, much less the hybrid?" Agnes questions her. "She can't," Elijah calls out to them.

Everyone looks at him as he was leaning against the wall. Then he pushes himself off and walks further into the room, "And I'm not quite sure I can either. The only one that he will ever listen to is Serena and you shook her world by telling her she's pregnant after have a very old and damaging scar on her soul, you must be careful when dealing with her, trust me. I know her wraith very well." he states then stops in front of Sophia, "But now that your coven has drawn his ire, I have a question what prevents my brother from murdering you instead of cooperating?" Elijah questions her. Sophia just walks over, grabbing the dried wrapped pine tree branch, pulls off one of the pines, then pricks her hand. "Ow!" Hayley calls out, getting Elijah's attention. Hayley held her hand as she saw blood on it, then looks at Sophia "What the hell?" she questions.

Then Elijah looks back at Sophia "The spell my sister performed, the one that got her killed, it didn't just confirm the pregnancy. It linked me, to Serena and to Hayley, so if anything happens to me, happens to her and happens to Serena, which means their lives is in my hands." Sophia informs him, then Serena came storming into the tomb. "You fucking linked us?!" she shouts, grabbing hold of Sophia by her neck and slams her against the wall. Everyone was surprised that Serena came back as Eric was not far behind. "It was the only way for Klaus to cooperate," she answers her, but Serena just glares at her. "You dare even think of harming my child?" she questions and everyone looks at her in shock. "So you believe us?" Sophia asks her.

Serena just scoffs at her with the roll of her eyes. "I don't trust the words of a witch, because in the 1000 years I have been wondering, witches are the most selfish creatures known to man, they put the vampires to shame. So no, I don't trust a word you say, but you aren't the only ones that can confirm a pregnancy," she informs them and Sophia just looks over at Eric. He just smirks at her. "It was the only way." she states, "Unlink us," she orders her. "I can't." Sophia states, "UNLINK US!" she snaps at her, her eyes were glowing. "I can't! Not without Marcel knowing," she states, Serena, growls letting Sophia go as she turns away running her hands over her hair. "I know Klaus care about you Serena, you and your child," she calls out, making Serena stop. "And I know how much it means to Elijah," Sophia states as she looks over at Elijah who stiffen. "So if I have to hurt Serena and Hayley or worse to ensure I have your attention, I will," she states and Eric just glares at her, rage in his eyes as Elijah just to a step forward. "You dare threaten an original?" he questions her, "I have nothing to lose." she states and Elijah just stops as she glares at him, "You have until midnight."

~8~8~8~

Serena and Eric walk along the streets as Serena was still in shock. Eric was rubbing her shoulders as he kept her close. "Fucking hate witches," she mutters, Eric just smirks. "I know, sis. I know," he states as they stop and looked at the Mikaelson manor and how Marcel had dragged it down into the dirt. "I remember this us. Nik and his happy lived here, throwing parties and having fun here. But now, it's down in the shits." she states.

Making Eric laugh, "That is my sister everyone." he said to the non-existent, Serena just giggles at him, "The brutally honest of people." he went on, making her laugh. "The realist La Blue," he states and she laughs harder. But then they heard a scream come inside and they look overseeing that Klaus was biting onto a man. Serena exhales and she looks at her brother as Eric scrunches his face. "Well, at least he's not killing everyone," he states, she just sighs and they walk away from the compound. "Marcel was such a good boy when he was human." Serena states as they were walking down the street. Eric looks at her, "What happens?" he asks her.  
He became a vampire. And it heightens his anger and rage." she states and then looks at him, "When human, you teach yourself control and how not to give in. human moral and self-respect suppress the anger and rage." she states.

Making Eric nod at her, "But become a vampire breaks through restrains you build up as a human and you become almost invincible and all that anger and all that rage, it all comes out and takes its own form as your demons, making you powerful and vulnerable." Eric agrees with her as they passed the market. Serena exhales as she looks up at the sky. Then looks at the people that were playing jazz, they were happy, having fun, laughing, enjoying their time. She just looks away as her heart twist and she places her hand on her belly, Eric just looks down at her as she was in her thoughts. He rubs her back then moves up and rest on her shoulder as tears well up in her eyes. He looks and found a bench away from everything and they both sat down and he looks at her as tears were ready to fall and she did nothing to fight them. "I still remember the loss of my unborn child as if it was yesterday," she mutters, sniffling. "I was overjoyed when I was with child, but the cold pain of it being ripped away from me. The horror, the fear and the bloodstain on my dress from the wound," she mutters, then exhales heavily. "It still haunts me to this very day." she sniffles and he just looks at her. She then looks up at her brother. "I'm afraid. Eric, I'm afraid for my child." she whimpers, he nods and rubs her shoulder. "I lost my firstborn, what's stopping another force from taking this child away from me too?" she whimpers as she was beginning to hyperventilate.

Eric shushes her, leaning in close, pressing his forehead against her as she was sniffling, "We will make it through this, sister. You are going to have this child. You are going to be a great mother to it." he states as she was breathing heavily. "And I'm gonna help you every step of the way," he promises her, she pulls back and looks at him, puffy eyes as her cheeks were stained with tears. "We're family. Always and forever," he states, she exhales then leans her head against his shoulder, closing her eyes and snuggles up against his shoulder. He exhales and lies his head against hers, just listening to her breath. Not long after Serena fell asleep, Klaus walks up to them, Eric then looks over at him. "So how did it go, I hear kicking your own sibling's ass and in return getting your own as kicked," he states, Klaus just smirks and sat down next to them. "I've had worse, as I assure you are aware," he states and Eric just shrugs at him. "Someone had to watch over you," he states and Klaus chuckles.

Then he frowns as he looks at Serena. "How is she?" he asks and Eric just sighs. "Scared out of her mind, but handling it," he answers him. Klaus exhales as he brushes her hair from her face. Eric just looks at him seeing the regret in his eyes. "Nik, you know that she'll choose you," he informs her, Nik just sighs. "I wish she didn't. All the pain and suffering that came from just loving me," he mutters as he moves her close to him and lays her head against his shoulder. "She deserves better than me," he states, Eric just sighs. "Maybe," he states and Klaus looks at him as he looks back at Klaus. "But right now, she loves you. So suck it up," he states, Klaus smirks and Eric stood up. "I'll let you watch over her, I need a drink," he tells him, then walks off. Klaus looks down at Serena, brushing his thumb against her cheek.

~8~8~8~

Eric walks the streets as he was replaying everything that had just happened, but then stops as he found a band was playing. But he just sighs and looks around at the people that were gathered all-around at the band, but then he stops as he saw the bartender who was watching a man painting a picture. He tilts his head at her and then walks over and stood next to her. She notices and smiles at him, "The hundred dollar guy." she jokes. He smiles a little and he looks at her, "The brave bartender." he throws back at her and looks at her nametag. "Camille, a unique name." he flatters her, Camille chuckles at his flirting attempt, "It's a grandma's name, call me Cami." she tells him and looks back at the painting in the painter, "Amazing, isn't he?" she asks him.

He looks back at the painting, "Speaking from experience?" he asks her, she just smirks and shook her head. "No but I admire," he answers and Eric smirks a little. "Every artist has a story you know," she states and he crossed his arms. "And what's his story?" Eric asks her and Cami crosses her arms, "He's... hateful. Angry with the world. He feels like he must protect himself against everything. He's in pain from losing everything he cherished. His family, his friends, his siblings. All rip away from him." she states as her words read him like a book and he shifts a little in his spot. "But is also kind and generous, helping those who won't suffer what he had to suffer through. Lost, alone and no one to call his friend," she states and he rubs the back of his neck then he wipes away the tears that were forming in his eyes. Cami shifts in her spot as Eric clears his throat. "Or he's just drunk and drank too much, Sorry overzealous, psychic master," she states with a smile.

Eric shook his head and looks at her, "No you may be right on the first one." he tells her, she smiles and they both look back at the painter. "So do you..." she states as she looks back at him, "Paint?" she asks as she found that Eric was gone, she looks around and found no traces of him or he went off to.

Eric pants as he hid in an alley not too far away, hand to his chest as his heart was beating like crazy. -_She spoke right through me. Knew every detail._\- he states as he leans back against the wall, gulps down his excitement then turns over a little and looks back at Camie as she exhales to herself, he then clung his shirt tightly in his hand as his heart wouldn't calm down. -_What is this? I haven't felt something like this since... the day I met my wife._\- he states then shook his head. Believing that he was delusional. He then pushes himself off the wall and walks down the alley and was gone from the street.

~8~8~8~

Eric finally returns to Klaus and Serena and sat down next to them. "How was that drink?" Klaus asks him and Eric sighs. "Never got it," he answers and Klaus just chuckles at him then Elijah walks over and sat down next to them, folding his hands onto his knees. "Here to give me another pep talk on the joys of fatherhood?" Klaus questions him. Elijah just exhales "I've said all I needed to say." Elijah answers him as Eric said nothing as he leans back and looks up at the stars. "I forget how much I like this town." Klaus states as Eric just smirks a little. "I didn't forget, after all the centuries we've spent together and yet I can count on one hand that our family has been truly happy. I hated leaving here." Elijah informs him and Klaus just exhales "As did I." he admits.

Elijah just looks at him, "What is on your mind brother?" he asks as Eric looks back at them, Klaus leads his head against Serena's and strokes hair back. "For a thousand years, I've lived in fear, anything I settled anywhere our father would hunt me and chase me off. He made me feel powerless and I hated it." Klaus states as the two nodded at him, "This town was my home once, I made it so that one day Serena could walk these streets and Marcel has got everything I ever wanted. Power, loyalty, family. I made him in my own image and he has bested me. I want what he has. I want to be king and I want Serena by my side." Klaus states as he grips her shoulder gently. Elijah exhales as he looks Eric for a moment. "And what of Serena and the baby?" Elijah asks him and Eric looks at Klaus as well.

Klaus then looks at Elijah, "Every king needs a queen and an heir." he informs him, Eric smirks and nods at him, Elijah just looks at him as Klaus looks away and smirks to himself.

~8~8~8~

The next day came and the original gang came to a house that was on the outskirts of the city. Hayley was leaning against the doorway as Serena was removing the covers from the furniture "So you're going to go through with it, having this kid?" Hayley asks her. "I lost my first child. I'm not going to lose my second and certainly not to a feud between vampires and witches." Serena answers her. Hayley nods then help her remove the covers as well.

Serena then stops and looks at her, "Sorry you got caught in the middle of all this." Serena apologies to her, Hayley stops and looks at her, "What?" she asks, Hayley shook her head. "It's just, no ones ever apology to me before." she states and Serena nods at her, "Well, that's because you've hardly trusted anyone and who could blame you. Your parents left you, your foster parents turned their backs on you when you triggered your werewolf gene and you had to survive on your own." Serena explains to her and Hayley just listens. Serena then exhales as she rolls up the covers. "You didn't deserve that, Hayley. No one deserves that. But, out of it, it made you stronger." she states and Hayley leans against the cradle. "Why do you care how I feel about this?" she asks her and Serena just shrugs. "Guilt maybe. Or the fact that someone got dragged into this mess because of me," she states, shrugging her shoulders.

Hayley exhales as Serena turns away, "Thank you. For worrying about me." she states, Serena just smiles and looks at her. "You're welcome." she states then walks up to her, taking a hold of her hand, "And as an assurance, I did promise you that I would help you find your pack with the similar mark and that's is exactly what I'm going to do for you," she promises her and Hayley just looks at her in surprise. "You do that? For me?" she asks her. "Well, I did drag you into this mess, and you need to be among werewolves, instead of vampires and witches," she states with the roll of her eyes and Hayley just giggles at her. "I see you two are getting along," Elijah calls out and the two looked at him, Serena's hand slips away from Hayley, both unaware of the tiny glow that grew of their arms. "Well when witches forced a dangerous link on you, your former enemy becomes your new best friend." Serena states and Hayley just laughs at her.

Eric rolls his eyes at her, "And seeing that she's being completely honest with her words, she must really like you, Marshall." he states and Hayley just rolls her eyes at him. Then Elijah smirks at her as Hayley looks around the room. "This place is ancient," she states and Serena just smiles at her words as she leans against the crib. "Yes. It should serve our purposes." he states and walks into the room as Eric conjurers up a drink for himself "It's a sanctuary from our business in the Quarter." he states as he walks up past Serena and stood next to Hayley. "Right now, you and Serena are the honest important people in this family, you both need a good home," he states and Hayley just smiles at him. Serena exchanges look with her brother and they both looked back at Elijah. "So Serena, I'm curious," he calls out, making Hayley look at her. "Has anyone ever asked you, how you feel?" he asks her. "By having a miracle baby, with the man, I love then being used as leverage against said man, so he could the dirty work of a much of witches that are under the oppression of a bunch of vampires that see themselves as the superior race?" she asks him.

He just smiles at her, "About being a mother?" he asks against, Serena stiffens for a moment and exhales. "My parents were taken from me when I was born, I was raised by my brother and grandparents, that then later your parents ripped them away from me, then your father murdered my entire pack, without a second thought," she states and Elijah hung his head as Hayley rubs her shoulder. "So, um, I don't know how to feel about being a mother because... I never had a mother to begin with." she stammers over her words, not knowing how to feel about the situation. Eric rubs her shoulder, letting her know that she wasn't alone as Hayley took her hand, giving it a firm squeeze. He nods at her, "I will always protect you, Serena. You and Hayley. You have my word on that." he promises her.

She looks at him and nods, as Hayley just smiles at him. "And noble Elijah always keeps his word," Klaus states, getting everyone's attention. Hayley frowns at him as Serena just rolls her eyes. "Is it done?" Elijah asks as he turns to him, "As a matter of fact, yes. Your underhanded deal worked quite well. Marcel was only too happy to accept my blood, even as he excepted my heartfelt apologies. His man, Thierry yet lives, and I remain a welcome guest in the French Quarter." he states and Hayley and Serena's exchange looks. "My only concern now is this coven of impudent witches." Klaus states as he walks into the room, "I believe them to be honorable." Elijah states, "Well, I believe them to be backstabbers." Serena states.

Elijah and Klaus shot her a look as Hayley and Eric try not to laugh. Serena just shrugs at them. "I don't trust witches," she states and Elijah looks back at her. "They did release you and Hayley to me." he reminds her. She scoffs. "I released me and Hayley because I know that they didn't want to find a few dead, headless witches on the road without any explanation to it because we're left in the dark about what they're planning," she informs him. Elijah just sighs. "I find it uncomfortable, but she is right, they haven't been entirely forthcoming." he agrees then looks at Klaus "Marcel has something that they need. They don't want him dead. There must be a reason why." he states and everyone just exchanged looks, knowing that their worries have just begun.

~8~8~8~

In a small room, somewhere hidden. A young girl was opening and closing her hand, making the candle ignite and extinguish. Then Marcel walks up to her, with a smile on his face. "I assume everything quiet out there?" he asks her.

The girl stops then looks at him, then sighs. "The witches know better than to do magic. They know I can sense it," she states then turns to him. "What about the old ones?" she asks him, "The originals?" he states and she nods at him. "They're dangerous and I don't want them hurting you," she informs him and Marcel just sighs. "Davina, as powerful as you are, they don't stand a chance."

~8~8~8~

Eric and Elijah were pulling the covers off as Klaus was leaning against the frame next to the fireplace. "In addition to this secret weapon he uses to control the witches, Marcel has assembled a small vampire army." Elijah states as Eric rolls up the cover and tosses it over with the others. "Working together, we could destroy them from the inside." Elijah states and Eric just sighs. "Yeah, easier said than done," he states and pulls off the other covers. "And what of Rebekah?" Klaus asks him.

Elijah just sighs at his question "Has she stop her pouting long enough to join the fun?" Klaus asks as he pulls away from the frame. "She has made her disinterest quite clear," Elijah informs him. "One too many times daggered and stuffed into a box, I gather," Klaus states and Eric huffs a laugh along with Elijah. "Or perhaps she doesn't share your unwavering belief that I can be saved," he states as he took a bottle and walks over to fill up a cup. "Rebekah may surprise us yet. After all, we all swore the same vow." Elijah states as he pulls the cover off the piano and Klaus sets the bottle down as Eric leans against the wood. "I hope she stays far away." Klaus states as Elijah sets the lamp up. "Because in my desire to reclaim this town, to steal from Marcel that which he holds most dear I have realized one massive vulnerability, one weakness that Marcel could exploit," Klaus states as he walks carefully around the piano. Eric was suspicious of what he was trying to do.

Then Elijah looks at his brother, "And what is that?" he asks and Klaus looks him dead in the eyes. "You," he answers, then shoves a dagger into his heart, Elijah gasps in shock as Eric jumps back in surprise. Klaus held his brother in his arms as Elijah was gasping for air, "Forgive me, my brother, there is no power in love." he states, Eric looks at him as if it was an idiot and Elijah just had hate in his eyes. "Mercy makes you weak. Family makes you weak." Klaus said to him as Elijah's skin was turning gray and he was out.

Then Klaus held him closely to him. "If I'm going to win this war, I'm gonna have to do it alone," he whispers to him. Then Eric walks up in front of him "Are you out of your mind, Nik?!" he questions him. "I know what I'm doing," Klaus informs him. Eric just rolls his eyes at him. "Really, cause I don't think you even do realize what you're doing! if Rebekah hasn't come now, she's definitely come, knowing that you've done something horrible to Elijah!" he snaps at him. Klaus just glares at him. "Do not turn your back on me, Eric. I need you." Klaus tells him and Eric just scoffs at him. "Really, cause it seems like you want to win a war by yourself. But I will help you, just remember, NIK. I am only doing this for my sister because she's suffered enough and will have this baby." Eric reports to him.

Then he turns away and walks to leave the room, but then stops. "Careful, Nik. You keep behaving like this, you're going to end up with more enemies than friends," he informs him then walks out of the room.


	2. House of the Rising Son

_Chapter 2: House of the Rising Sun_

Eric was walking the streets as they were the party night, he held his hood over his head and his hands stuffed in his pocket, he watches as the people were partying it up. He watches one of Marcel's people approach two teens and invited them to the party that was being hosted at the old manor. Eric just rolls his eyes and walks away as he continued down the street, passing the people by, ignoring them and came to an abandoned manor, not all that far from where Marcel was hosting the party, he steps into the courtyard, the leaves scatter away as he looks at the vines that have grown and covered the tables and chairs.

He sighs to himself as he looks around the yard. Then pulls out his arms and flicks his wrists, making everything fly around the entire building. The vines withered away from the chairs and tables, the wood was repairing itself, the leaves withered away, the furniture repaired itself, the lights and walls were repaired and brand new again. Eric drops his hands and looks around the yard as it was good as new again, he smiles proudly to himself. "Now this is home," he states proudly. Then turns and walks to the compound door, stepping back out onto the streets. He then turns and looks back at the compound. He raised his hand, spelling the entire place, making it invisible to the naked eye, he smirks to himself and turns away, the compound doors slam shut and were gone.

He places his hood back on and blends back into the crowds. He then stops and saw Klaus hanging with Marcel as he was asking questions back the victims as the vamps were feeding off them, but they were being careful about it, then Marcel second walks up to him and informs him, six dead vamps in a local bar, all night-walker. No one knows who are why. Eric rolls his eyes, knowing exactly who killed the six dead vamps, but he ignores it then pulls out his iPad, placing his headphones on and plays his music. Heading for the store.

~8~8~8~

Not long after, Eric returns back to the plantation, by teleporting, with one bag of groceries. He walks up to the door and walks inside. "I'm back!" he calls out, closing the door behind him. Hayley peeks out and smiles at him. "Welcome back," she calls out he walks up to the stairs. "Hey, Hayley. How are you doing?" he asks her. He exhales and sighs. "I'm fine, all things considering." she states as Eric hands her the bag, "By things, you mean, saving Serena from witches then came to New Orleans, hoping to find something about your birth parents, and Serena promising to help out, you took her along, then was roped into a war between the witches and vampires of New Orleans because Serena is carrying a miracle baby when she was convinced she couldn't conceive." he bluntly states, making Hayley laugh. "You know, I can see how you and Serena are siblings," she states.

Eric shrugs at her, "Well, I've known her since she was born, I carried when our village fell to plague. I raised her, along with my grandparents." he states and Hayley's smile slowly falls. "So, some of my habits rub off on her," he states as he thinks about it and Hayley places the bag on the side. "She's lucky to have a brother like you." she tells him and he nods at her, "Well, I'm your brother now too, seeing that the Mikealsons are very dysfunctional, I'll be the closest thing you got to sane brother," he states and she just laughs, making him laugh too. Serena smiles as she was leaning against the frame. "Glad to see you two are getting along." she happily states. The two looked at her and smile. "Well, aside from the Mikealsons and Elijah, Eric is the most tolerable one I can stand." Hayley jokes and Eric shoves her shoulder a little and Serena just giggles at them.

But then they stop as they heard a car drive up and come to a stop. They all looked at the window as they saw the lights. "Hayley, arm yourself," Eric orders her. She nods and ran into her room, Serena ran to her brother, gripping his hand tightly as Hayley came back out armed with a poker. "Both of you stay behind me," he orders as they walk down the stairs. Eric held his hand out as they look at the door, waiting for it to open.

It does, making them hold their breath and in walks Rebekah as she was looking for Elijah. Eric and Serena exhale, Eric, dropping his hand as Serena ran her hand over her hair. "Seriously?" she mutters. "Who the hell are you?" Hayley questions as she walks down the stairs.

Rebekah just looks at her, "Ah, you must be the maid. My bags are in the car, get them will you?" Rebekah orders her. Eric rolls his eyes and walks down the steps next to the wolf. "Hayley, Rebekah. Rebekah, Hayley." he introduced them as Serena walks slowly down the stairs. "Oh, right. The werewolf that's magically linked to Serena." Rebekah states.

Eric exhales dramatically, "Bloody perfect." he mutters, stepping over to the door and peeks out, to see if anyone followed her as Serena stops next to Hayley. "And you Serena, I was expecting to see some kind of magical baby bump. Guess you're not showing yet." Rebekah states and Serena smirks as she crosses her arms at her. "Hello to you too, Bekah," she said in a strained tone.

Rebekah just smiles. "You have your brother's manner," Hayley states as she too crosses her arms. "And his temper too, so watch it," Rebekah warns her. "Hey. You watch it." Serena snaps back at her, catching Rebekah by surprise. "Hayley is now apart of this whole shenanigans, thanks to the witches, therefore. She's apart of this family. So you better watch your tone, before I beat it into you." Serena threatens her.

Hayley looks at her in shock, surprise that Serena stood up for her. Rebekah held up her hands. "Message received. Where's Elijah?" she asks them as Eric walks back to them. Hayley shrugs her shoulders. "Beats me. He's long gone," she answers and both Rebekah and Serena looks at her. "What do you mean long gone?" Rebekah asks her. "One minute he was there making epic promises about protecting me and Serena in this pediment that a bottle of scotch and some bad decisions got me into, he was all poetic about how we were family and then Klaus told me he bailed. Guess that's what I get for trusting a vampire" Hayley answers her.

Eric crosses his arms. "And you believed him?" he asks her and she looks at him, "If there is one thing I know about those two, Nik will lie to get what he wants and Elijah always keeps his word," he states, knowing he rather Klaus tells them himself. "He's right. Elijah just isn't any vampire, and he doesn't break promises, which means Niklaus has done something dastardly and Klaus-like." Rebekah states then look away from her, "Klaus!" she shouts.

Startling Hayley a little and Serena winces from her voice, rubbing her ear "Get out here and tell me what you've done with our brother, you narcissistic backstabbing wanker!" Rebekah calls out to him then the doors open. "Enough with all this shouting," Klaus calls out, opening the doors and she looks at him. "Little sister, I should have known. I assume the six dead vampires were your doing," he states as he walks up to her.

She just frowns at him, "They were very rude. Trying to victimize a poor, innocent girl, just trying to find her way to the Quarter." Rebekah answers her, Serena scruffs her face at the statement as Eric rubs the bridge of his nose. "Fucking Mikealsons." he mutters to himself and Hayley just shook her head "So sorry, were they friends of yours?" she asks, but then smiles at him. "Oh, that's right. You don't have any friends," she states, but he just frowns at her. "I do have friends. I have Eric, Serena, Marcel," he states, feeling a little bit smug about it. "You remember Marcel, don't you?" he asks her.

Making her inhale sharply "Yes, of course, you do. He fancies himself the King of the Quarter now and has all these rules about killing vampires. It will be fun to see what sort of punishment he comes up with for you." he states, Eric just leans against the frame, with his arms crossed and he just watches the two. "I don't care about Marcel or his rules. Elijah doesn't welsh on deals. What did you do to him?" she questions him.

Klaus just smirks with the shrug of his shoulders he sat down into the chair. "Perhaps he's on holiday or taking a long auburn nap upstairs," he answers and Rebekah just exhales at him. "Well, go on. Take a look around," he tells her, she rolls her eyes then steps away as he walks to the door. Klaus just looks over his shoulder at him. "You remember this house as well as I." he calls out and she stops and looks at him, "I remember everything."

~Flashback~

_New Orleans, 1820_

_Rebekah steps into the party room, everyone was laughing as they were having the time of their lives. Klaus was laughing as he was with two girls, Serena, invisible as always rolls her eyes in disgust as he walks off._

_Serena leans against the wall in her usual attire as he watches the people walk past her. "This is boring." she sighs and she crosses her arms as she watches Rebekah smile as he walks up to the Governor's son and kisses him. "And he's a dead man," Serena mutters then fades away and was upstairs, seeing Elijah was making out with a witch, she smiles at them, happy he found love. But then that smile falls as she looks over at Klaus as he was feeding off the two girls that were dead. "You're brother, he's gone too far." Cecile states._

_Serena rolls her eyes at him. "At least someone will say it to his face," Serena mutters at him. "Niklaus there is no hope for you, is there?" Elijah questions him. Serena was then sitting on the lap of the dead woman behind him as she glares at him "Nope. No hope at all. All of it gone and you haven't even bothered to search for me!" she shouts at him, knowing that he couldn't hear her._

_Klaus said nothing as he continued to feed. Serena looks away as she shook her head. "No manners," she states then Rebekah and Emil walk up to them. "Are we interrupting," Emil asks as Klaus then finally pulls away from the dead girl's wrist. "Yes," he grumbles at her. "No." Elijah re-informs her. Rebekah then smiles at him. "Dearest Elijah, you only ever wished happiness for me," she informs him._

_Serena was then leaning against the wall with her arms crossed. "Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today, to celebrate a life that met a tragic end," she said as she began the post-funeral, Rebekah then took a hold of Emil's hand and smiles at him. "Emil and I are in love. Please let me turn him," she asks of him. "Of the Son of the Governor, whose names escapes me to this very day. Because I could honesty care less about a man, who's head is so far up his own ass." Serena went on, having no fucks to give._

_Klaus just laughs as Cecile looks at him with worry as Elijah looks at Rebekah with concern "Rebekah, the Governor has graciously agreed to hide a lot of our... indiscretions." he states as he cast a look over at Klaus. "Killed about something that is and is not a vampire altogether. But a repressed hybrid. Who ego is so huge, that the devil himself would be ashamed." Serena states, with her hands on her chest and a mock sincere look on her nodding head. "It would not do to turn his only son into one of us," Elijah informs her of the dangers. "Please. For me," she begs him._

_Then Klaus stood up, "It's not gonna happen, sister." he states. "And the murder takes place." Serena states with sarcasm. "If we turned every man you dropped your knickers for, then the human beings would exist, and we'd have no bloody food," Klaus states as he walks up to them, with his hands folded behind his back, looking at her. "And the man protests." Serena states and on cue, Emil steps forward. "How dare you, sir." Emil challenges him. "He dares." Serena mimics him._

_She then vanishes to the rails and leans against them, "Then Nik makes his move." she mutters as she rolls her head. "You would do well to—ahh!" Emil gasps as Klaus grips his neck tightly and marches forward, making Emil step backward in sync, "Elijah and Rebekah try to stop him." Serena mutters as she moves to the side. "Brother," Elijah calls out to him. "Niklaus!" Rebekah calls out as well. Klaus marches over to the railing were Serena was at. "Niklaus, drop him!" Elijah calls out as Klaus forces Emil over "Then he plummets over." she mutters, turning around and watches. "Wait!" Elijah calls out against, but it was too late._

_Emil fell and fell then smacks against the floor with a sicking crack. Rebekah cries out in horror as Elijah held her back. "And he's dead," Serena states and leans against her arms. Klaus walks back to the two bodies and sat down as Rebekah was just sobbing._

~End of Flashback~

Klaus sat down on the couch as he looks up at Rebekah, "Well, he wasn't good enough for you." he informs her as she just frowns at him. "No one was ever good enough for me, Nik. You made sure of that." she reminds him. "Now, where's Elijah?" she questions, but his phone rings and Klaus pulls it out, he looks down at it, seeing what it was.

He turns the screen off then stood up and walks past her, "Where are you going?" she questions him as he walks to the door, then stops and looks at her "The night is not quite over yet. I'm off for another drink with Marcel." he answers her "Elijah's told me your plan to take apart Marcel's Empire piece by piece. I don't remember it involving you two drinking New Orleans dry together." she states "I know you don't have many friends, Rebekah. But what some friends do when they get together is they drink, and when they drink, they tell secrets. Marcel has somehow found a way to control the entirely of witches in the quarter and I aim to uncover the How so I might take it for myself." he informs her.

She just looks at him, "Finding Elijah didn't make my to-do list today." he states and walks over to the door as Eric was leaning against the rails. "Oh. And welcome home little sister," he states, opening the door and closing it behind him. Eric exhales as Serena was on the turning floor of the stairs, leaning against the rails. And Hayley sitting on the stairs next to her. Rebekah sighs and turns to the three. "Eric, you better have some light in those magic hands of yours," she states, he rolls his eyes at her. Then Rebekah turns to the two "You, wolf girl." she calls out, making Hayley stand up and stand next to Serena. "I'm gonna search this house inch by inch until I find out what my evil brother has done to my good one. You're helping." she states and looks at the sorceress "And you're helping too. Just because you're pregnant doesn't mean you get to sit this out." she informs her and Serena huffs at her.

~8~8~8~

The four were walking down the spiral staircase with flashlights in their hands "The Governor had lots of secret rooms. I'll show his favorite." Rebekah states and Eric just rolls his eyes at her.

They then walk down the stone steps and were in the dungeon, lights were on they were finally in the room and shine the lights on the coffins that were sitting there collecting the dust in the air. Hayley gasp and looks at Rebekah. "You think Klaus killed him," she states and Serena snorts making her looks at her. "In a matter of speaking," she informs her. "We can't be killed, silly girl, but that doesn't stop Klaus from finding ways to torture us," she informs her as they step up to the coffins. "Klaus has requested for daggers to be created. Each one for his siblings." Eric informs her. "Whenever his siblings disagreed with him or threaten to leave him." Serena states, "Stabs them right through the heart and they would fall into a slumber, just like Serena did." Eric informs her, "Until the dagger was removed and they wake up." Serena informs her and Rebekah just narrows her eyes at the two. "And he does this all the time?" Hayley asks them, they both nod at her. "Pretty much," they answer her. "That much be what he's done to Elijah," Rebekah informs them.

Making them look at her, then she turns back and looks down at the coffin in front of her "This one's mine." she states and Hayley just gasp. "He keeps your coffin on standby," she states and Rebekah sighs. "He likes to be prepared for when his family members inevitably disappoint him," she states as Serena looks around. "I can't sense Elijah down here," she states. "He's isn't here. He must have stashed him elsewhere." Rebekah states.

Serena groans as she rubs her belly. "I feel sick," she mutters as Rebekah turns to them. "Welcome to the family, love. You should of run the second you realized Elijah was gone," she informs her. "Yeah well, the witches put some sort of hex on me," Hayley informs her. "She's linked to me, thanks to the witches. And as long as this baby is inside me, she's stuck here with me." Serena informs her. "Well, knowing Klaus, he's planning a box for you the second Serena gives birth to whatever is cooking in your tum," Rebekah informs her.

Serena just laughs a little. "If Nik values breathing, he will keep his hands off her," she warns her. Rebekah just looks at the two. "I'm leaving as soon as I find Elijah. Being daggered in a box for decades sucks. Trust me." she states, looking down at the coffins then back at them. "You two better find a way to break that hex and run she tells them and walks off. Eric inhales sharply as Hayley grips Serena's hand in fear, but Serena gave it a firm squeeze.

~8~8~8~

Sophia was cleaning off the kitchen counter as she would the wooden bells jingle, getting her attention as the door was suddenly slammed. She moves from the counter and took a few steps forward. "Hello?" she calls out, knowing that someone was inside. "Seriously Marcel? Trying to scare me? I had nothing to do with the attack on your guys last night." she calls out to the air, but then the pots that were hanging inside the kitchen jingled, getting her to turn around. She stiffens then walks back into the kitchen, looking down at the knife, she then grabs a hold of it, turns and went to attack the vampire that whooshed behind her.

But the vampire grabs her arm, stopping the knife from touching her as Sophia looks the vampire dead in the eye. "Sophie Deveraux, my brother Elijah told me about you. Know who I am, yes?" Rebekah asks her. Sophia exhales. "Yeah, I know," she answers her. "Then you know we need to talk," Rebekah informs her as she was not at all pleased.

~8~8~8~

Rebekah and Sophia walk through the cemetery "So if I had to guess, knowing Klaus' history, Elijah has a dagger in his chest. It a magical object, you're a witch. Do a locator spell, locate the dagger, locate Elijah." Rebekah informs her and Sophia shook her head. "I can't use magic, it's punishable by death," she informs her, making Rebekah look at her. "Marcel's Rules," she states and Rebekah just scoffs. "Marcel? What do you think I'm going to do to you if you don't give me what I want?" she questions her, making the two of them stop.

Sophia wasn't scared of her. "Not much," she states and Rebekah crosses her arms. "I've been linked, anything you do to me, you do to Hayley and Serena," she informs her. "Who's Hayley?" Rebekah asks her, Sophia arches her eyebrow at her. "Oh! Right, the wolf connected to the mumsy," she states as she remembers then exhales. "Well, lucky for you, Elijah and Serena seem to care about this Hayley girl. Otherwise, I would break your neck right here," she states and Sophia just crosses her arms and glares at her and Rebekah just inhales. "How did Marcel get so bloody powerful anyway. He wasn't like this when I left a hundred years ago." Rebekah asks her. "Marcel has a way to tell whenever there's magically done in the quarter. The how isn't relevant." Sophia informs her. "I'll tell you wants not bloody relevant. A coven of witches that can't do magic. Here's an idea, move away." Hayley informs her.

Sophia just sighs "We practice ancestral magic. This cemetery is filled with the remains of our witch ancestors, without access to them, we're powerless. If we run, we're leaving our legacy behind, our home, our family." she informs her and Rebekah just sighs. "Well, family's overrated," she states as she takes a few steps forward and sat down. Sophia then walks over and looks down at her, "Look at me." she states "I'm back in a city that's given me nothing but heartache, looking for a brother that's hell-bent on protecting a baby I don't care about." she states and Sophia just frowns at her. "I find that hard to believe. You're here, aren't you?" she asks her, Rebekah sharply looks up at her. "I'm here for Elijah. The instant I find him, I'm gone. He was the one who idiotically believes that Serena and his baby would be Niklaus' redemption, and now he's missing, probably at the hands of Niklaus himself." she states then looks back up at her. "And you were foolish enough to believe that Elijah could convince Klaus to go against Marcel when everyone knows that they have a history, let alone make Serena help any witch of her own free will." Rebekah states.

"Klaus Sired Marcel, I'm aware. And Serena is Klaus', first love." Sophia states and Rebekah just shook her head in disbelief. "You don't understand, Marcel is not some guy that Klaus turned into a vampire and Serena is so much more than Klaus' first love. Klaus loved Marcel like a son as Serena became his family, the only family that fought for him," she informs her as she looks away remembering that day.

~Flashback~

_Everyone was marching, dressed in black as they were moving the coffin that contained the remains of Emil._

_I was there the day that they met. We were burying Emil, the Governor's only son. Or so we thought._

_The Governor then looks over at the young dark-skinned boy as he was being whipped, the boy cries out in pain, falling to his knees. Serena clutches her fist as she was displeased with the display of entertainment that the man was getting out of it._

_Turns out, the Governor had another son from a mother that he owned._

_Klaus stops as he heard the boy cry out, Rebekah and Elijah stop as well and looks at the boy. Serena crosses her arms as she was helpless to do anything. The boy whimpers in pain, but then spots an apple then picks it up, stood to his feet and threw it at the man, making his wobble in the saddle. Serena was surprised at the boy's defiance. As was Klaus then he marches towards them._

_The man went to whip the boy again, but Klaus vamps towards a rock, picking it up and then threw it, nailing the man right in the head, the man fell as he was dead. Serena exhales and she vanishes then appears next to the boy looking down at his wounds. "Poor thing," she mutters as Klaus marches up to the boy. "What is your name?" he asks him, making the boy look up at him. "Don't got one. Mama wouldn't name me till I was ten, case the fever took me. Then it took her." the boy answers him and Serena looks up at Klaus as he kneels down in front of the boy. "You're a survivor, and survivors need names," Klaus tells him._

_Serena just smiles __as__ she looks back at the boy. "He has the heart of a warrior, strong, defiant," Serena states as she gently stroke the side of the boy's head. "How about Marcellus?" Klaus states and the boy looks at him, confused. "Marcellus?" he asks him. "It comes from Mars, the God of War." Klaus states as he then stood up, Serena then followed in pursuit. "And it means, little warrior," Klaus states as he then held his hand out to Marcellus. The boy was stunned at first, as was Rebekah and Elijah._

_But Marcellus took his hand and stood back up to his feet then smiles at him as Klaus smiles back at him. Serena smiles as well as she crosses her arms and exhales, feeling a weight lift from her shoulders. Then Elijah exhales. "Perhaps there is hope for our brother, after all."_

~End of Flashback~

"Klaus saw himself in the boy as Serena saw the child she lost to my father," Rebekah states as she then looks away. "Klaus remembered how our father used to beat him. He too was the bastard child of a man who saw him as nothing but a beast and Serena, she would always be there to save him from his abusive hand." she states then looks back up at her "She remembers what my mother did to her, standing by as my father ripped her child from her, being forced to wonder the other side, witches torturing her as her punishment for simply loving Klaus." she states.

Then stood up and looks her right in the eyes. "And that is why your plan will fail. All you've done is bring back together two-long lost souls and Serena will slaughter your people, making you watch and suffered, just like how she suffered and without Elijah to stop them. Who knows what they'll do." she states then walks past her, leaving the cemetery.

~8~8~8~

Eric was walking through the city, knowing that Serena needs time alone with Hayley. But then he bumps to Cami, making her drop her books. "Oh, sorry about that," he states as they both kneel down and collect them. "It's fine. It looked like you have some things on your mind," she states as he handed her, her books. "You could say something like that," he states and they stood up. "You wanna talk about it?" she asks him and he chuckles, scratching his cheek "You sure you wanna know?" he asks her and she shrugs. "Maybe, but I am a really good listener," she states.

He just chuckles at her, "I have a compound here, I'll take you there and then after several drinks, you'll want to leave after that." he warns her. She just smirks at him "Trust me, I'm a lot tougher than I look." she states and Eric just smirks at her. "Challenge accept then." he states and offers his arm to her "Shall we, my lady?" he jokes, she smiles and took his arm.

~8~8~8~

Serena and Hayley were walking through the city, keeping their heads low then walks up to a shop as the shopkeeper was closing down. "Wait, hold on!" Serena calls out as they ran up to her. "We're closed, sorry," she tells them. Serena just looks at her as she knew that she was a witch. "We just need one teeny tiny little herb. Please." Hayley informs her.

Then the shopkeeper turns with a smile. "Which herb?" she asks her, Hayley looks at Serena, making her sigh. "Crushed Aconite flower," Serena answers her, making the shopkeeper look at her in shock. "Wolfsbane? That's a poison. Looking to kill a wolf?" she asks them, Serena wrings her hands together. "A little one," she answers then the woman looks down at her belly. "Give me a minute," she informs them and walks back inside.

Serena exhales with nerves as Hayley just looks at her. "Are you sure this will work?" she asks her, Hayley exhales. "Only one way to find out." she states then the shopkeeper walks back out with two small bottles in her hands "Cut it with jimson weed, a few drops in some hot tea. That should do it." she informs them as Serena took the bottles.

Hayley then offers her some money. "Here." she states, but the woman stops her, "It's an ugly time for wolves. You're doing the right thing." the woman tells her as Serena just looks at her. Then both her and Hayley began to walk down the street. She then slows down, making Hayley look at her, "Serena?" she asks, but she places her finger on her lips, hearing the woman calling someone. "Fucking bitch," she mutters, taking Hayley's arm and marches away. "What?" she asks. "She's selling us out," she answers and Hayley looks back at the woman. "No, don't look. She'll know that we know," she warns her.

Hayley nods and they kept walking. "What do you suggest we do?" she asks her, Serena just looks at her for a moment, exhales then looks ahead. "We still to the plan and see who's right."

~8~8~8~

It was night as Serena and Hayley were sitting on the bench at a park, Hayley adds in the wolfsbane to the tea and handed it to Serena. "You can do it," Hayley tells her as Serena took the cup. Serena exhales heavily, looking down at the tea. "Cheers," she mutters, bring the cup to her lips, but then stops. Her hand was shaking then she pulls the cup away. "I can't," she mutters. Hayley looks at her, then brushes her hair from her neck as Serena exhales. "I don't want to lose my baby," she mutters, rubbing her belly. "And now we know," she states and Serena looks at her.

But then they heard rustling, making them stand to their feet and look around, "That them?" Hayley asks her, "Pretty much." she answers then Serena turns and looks at the vampire that was in front of her, she frowns with irritation "Dumb move, coming into the Quarter. You're coming with me. Wolves." he informs her as two more vampires step out. Serena then shook her head. "Here's a dumber move. Your little tipper mistaking me for a wolf!" Serena snaps as she threw the tea into his eyes, making his cry out in pain, she then shoves her hand through his chest making him gasp in pain as she ripped out his heart. The vampire took a step back as Serena then turns to them, stepping in front of Hayley, protectively.

Then Rebekah vamps behind them, snapping one's neck and ripping the heart out of the other, both of them dropping. "Now that is no way to treat a pregnant lady," she states as she was holding the heart in her hand. Hayley exhales as she leans against Serena, gripping her arm tightly. "I do hate bad manners," she states, throwing the heart down next to the body, then both Hayley and Serena exchanged looks.

~8~8~8~

Klaus threw the bodies onto the pile in front of the plantation as the three women were gathered on the porch "This is why I told you to never leave the house." Klaus informs them as Serena had her arms crossed and Hayley just rolls her head. "Werewolves are banned in the quarter and Serena if they find out what you are, god know what would have happened," he informs her. "What am I now, a fucking fragile doll?" she snaps at him. He glares at her "I was perfectly fine, I could have taken care of those vampires just fine on my own." she informs her. "I had a plan, and your little nighttime stroll put in all in peril," he informs her.

Rebekah notices that one of the vampires was groaning as he was waking up. She then went up to help him. "Leave him!" Klaus shouts at her, making her stop. "You've done enough, don't you think? Leaving a trail of bodies like a roadmap to my door?" he questions her "And is that no different than what you've done?" Serena throws back at him, Klaus shot a glare at her. "If I haven't overheard this lot bragging about werewolf heads, everyone here would be screwed, and don't give me that crap about having a plan. You had all the time in the world to execute a plan, no one's seen you do a damn thing!" Rebekah snaps back at him.

Klaus just raised his head at her, "Elijah made a deal to protect your child so that he could save you from your own selfish, rotten self, you obviously don't give a damn about Elijah or this child. Certainly, have no love for whatever happens to Serena because what have you done to honor it." Rebekah questions him. "I have done everything! Let me spell it out, shall I, from the day that I arrived, Marcel hasn't trusted me. From day one, had his vampires ingest toxin vervain, which as you know little sister, protects them from my mind control." he informs them of his plan.

"I needed a spy, someone on the inside, someone who Marcel would never suspect, so I created a day zero and got there first," he informs them, making Serena arch her eyebrow at him. "Marcel had just lost 6 vampires thanks to your little murder spree, and he needed new recruits, so I made the new one mine. Before he'd had even a drop of vervain. Be we all knew the real way to a man is through his heart, so..." Klaus went on. "Camille," Eric states as he walks up to them, making them look at him as there was fury in his eyes. "You compelled Camille to consider a chance with Marcel," he growls at him. "That I did, all apart of the plan I cooked up and this one," he states pointing to the vampire that was still alive.

Then grabs him, pulling him from the pile "I'm gonna drain him of vervain, and compel him to believe his mates found religion and moved to Utah." Klaus states as he dragged the man to the plantation, walking past the girls. Eric then marches up and stood next to his sister. "So that he can explain to Marcel why he lost three more vampires tonight," he states, Hayley, exchanged looks with Serena who rolls her head and then they followed him inside.

Walking over the leg of the man as he was dropped onto the ground and Eric closes the door shut. "Do anyone else have any more questions?" he asks them, and no one said a thing. "No? Good. Because I have a question, Serena." he snaps as Serena raises her head high to him. "What were you and Hayley doing in the bloody French Quarter in the first place?" he asks her and she glares at him, not liking his attitude. "Answer me!" he shouts at her and sent her over. "She doesn't have to answer you." Eric glares at him.

But then she marches forward. "You wanna know, so badly why I was there? I was there to buy poison to give my child a merciful death than being surrounded by your enemies!" she snaps at him and out of instinct, he vamps right at her, hand at her throat, slamming her at the wall and Serena gags as she tries to fight him off her. "Nik!" Rebekah calls out to him as Hayley tries to pull his arm from Serena's neck. "Niklaus!" Eric calls out to him as well, but Klaus just tightens his grip.

But then Rebekah and Eric rip him from her, Serena coughing as she was gripping her throat and Hayley holding her in her arms. "Keep your hands off her! She is pregnant for god sake!" Rebekah reminds him, Klaus just looks at her. "What the hell is wrong with you?!" Eric snaps at him then walks over to his sister, rubbing her back, helping her breathe. Klaus pants then look at Rebekah. "She is scared, Nik! Scared to lose her child all over again, and you're doing the exact thing she's scared of!" Rebekah shouts at him, he just pants as he looks at her "All of this complaint about protecting Serena and the second she tells you she plans to get rid of it, you try to kill her, it's no bloody wonder why she tried to get rid of it." she states and Klaus then looks at Serena as she was panting softly, her hand tightly gripping her throat, breathing as Eric hold her close to him. "It's okay to love them both. It's okay to want both the child and Serena. That's all Elijah was trying to do, all he's ever wanted for you, all we've ever wanted for you." she tells him, Klaus just exhales and sat down on the bench.

Rebekah just looks down at him and sat down next to him as Serena just looks at them, they all sat there in silence "I gave Elijah to Marcel." Klaus finally admits to her and Rebekah just looks at him in pure shock. "What?" she asks him. "Marcel was nervous. I was bad enough that one original return to town, but three," he states, Rebekah just looks away as she licks her lips. "His crew was getting antsy, he wanted Elijah gone, so I gave him a peace offering," he informs her.

Eric just exhales as he lowers his head. "You bartered our brother," she questions him. "I have a plan, gain Marcel's trust, dismantle his empire, honor Elijah's wish that Serena's child is born. I am executing that plan the only way I know how." he states, making Serena and Hayley's exchange looks "If you don't like it, there's the door." Klaus tells his sister then looks her dead in the eyes. "See if I care," he states then stood up and walks away, Rebekah just exhales and leans against the bars.

~8~8~8~

Rebekah was sitting out on the porch, in one of the chairs, then Hayley and Serena walk out to her, taking a seat down next to her. Serena exhales and looks at her. "After all, I have done to make your life miserable, why help me?" she asks her and Rebekah just exhales. "I deserve your hate, Serena. I won't lie about that, but I will make amends to earn your forgiveness and besides, us girls have got to look out for each other." Rebekah states, Serena just exhales and looks away, "What is it with you two?" Hayley asks her and the two looked at her. "You say you hate him, but the way you deal with him, it's so clear. Even when you still hate him, you still love him," she states.

Serena then looks back at Rebekah. "I guess when you spend thousand years with someone, deciding to quit them is like losing a part of yourself, but sometimes, hate is just so powerful," she states and Serena looks at Hayley. "Emil wasn't the only boy that died because he loved Rebekah, every time she found someone she loved, he killed them again and again. And every time she found someone she cared for, I would wonder to myself, 'Will Nik spare this one for her?' and again, I've been met with the same result." Serena tells her.

Rebekah just sighs to herself. "And then I finally stop falling in love. He said he was protecting me from my mistakes, that no one was good enough for my little sister," she states and Serena leans back against the chair. "Until Marcel," she informs her and Hayley looks at her. "When Marcel was young, he fell for Rebekah and when he grew up. He loved her, but Nik was torn. He wanted to protect Rebekah but didn't want to hurt Marcel, who became a son to him. So, he went with his usual result, he daggered Rebekah and let her sleep for 90 years." Serena tells her.

Then Hayley looks at Rebekah. "If Marcel has Elijah, why don't you just get him back yourself?" Hayley asks her. "Because if I cross my brother, there's still a coffin downstairs with my name on it," she states then Serena looks at Hayley who was smirking at her. Then Serena pulls out something from next to her then revealed the two daggers. Rebekah looks at them in shock. "Oh, my god," she mutters. "Hayley found them under your coffin. I figured you would want control of your own fate so, here," she states. Then offers them to Rebekah as she stares at them.

Then Serena rolls her eyes. "If you don't want them, I would gladly put them back," she states, going to cover them back up. "No, no. no. I want them." Rebekah states, Serena, smirks and offers them to her then Rebekah then took the two daggers and looks down at them, "Now there's nothing stopping you from getting Elijah back." Serena states and Rebekah just smirks at her as Serena just leans back and closes her eyes. Enjoying the cool breeze.

~8~8~8~

Eric leans against the frame as he was watching Serena sleep, then Hayley steps out and stands next to him. "You okay?" she asks him and Eric just exhales. "Define okay?" he asks her, she smirks and leans against the frame as well. "Well when staying with the Mikaelson, nothing is ever okay." she states, "Well, I've known the Mikaelson all my life, Hayley," he states and she looks at him. "I even remember the first day my sister and I met the Mikaelson. I was somewhere around Elijah's age when that happened," he states and looks back at Serena.

Hayley crosses her arms and looks at him, Eric held a smile on his face "Grandfather was taking us out hunting, teaching me to hunt and Serena to leans from my experience. She was so excited about that day, but I won't forget the look of rage in her eyes when she met Mikeal." he states and looks away from Serena.

~Flashback~

_Teen Eric was aiming the arrow at the deer, Serena standing behind the tree as Gregor was standing next to Eric. "There you go, loosen your arm," he states and Eric relaxes his arm a little. "Now, release." he orders and Eric releases the arrow and he pierces the deer's heart and it drops dead onto the ground. "Well done Eric," he states and Eric smiles up at him. "Big brother is so strong," Serena states as she hugs her brother._

_Eric just laughs as he places his bow away and walks up to the deer. His Grandfather, Gregor followed after him, Serena went to follow, but she stops as she heard something. "You have gotten better, Eric," he states as Eric kneels down next to the animal. "I have been practicing, grandfather. And I've been making sure Serena learns as well," he states as he took back his arrow. His grandfather looks at him, "You do know, Eric that Serena doesn't have to learn." he states and Eric looks at him. "I know, but Serena needs to learn because one day I won't be here anymore to defend her," he states, Gregor smiles at him and grips the side of his neck tightly. "You are strong Eric La Blue. I know you will do what is right by her. I know you always will." he states and Eric just smiles at him._

_He then pulls out his dagger and flips it in his hand, "Serena do you want to do the honors and..." Eric states as he then turns and looks back, but then stops short as he saw that Serena wasn't in sight. "Serena," he calls out as his Grandfather looks back as well. Eric stood on his feet and looks around "Serena!" he calls out against, running up to where she was standing last. He found her tracks as they were leading off. Both Eric and Gregor's eyes followed after the tracks and saw them leading off. "Serena!" Eric calls out to her as they followed the tracks._

_They both came to a stop as they saw Serena lean down and pick up a rock, then threw it. Eric looks over and saw that it was Mikeal that she was throwing rocks at. He then ran up to her, picking her up and held her in his arms as Mikeal was glaring down at them. "You need to teach this brat some manners," he growls at him, pointing a finger at Serena, that she then bite. "This brat is my sister. And she doesn't act without good reason." Eric reports back at him. Mikeal then glares down at him._

_Eric then looks over at the two boys that were around their age. Then his eyes shot back at Mikeal as he roughly grips Eric's arm. "Maybe you both need to be taught a lesson," he states and raises his hand._

_But that hand suddenly stops as another hand grips his wrist. "Keep your violent hands off my grandchildren. Mikeal." Gregor growls at him in threat. Mikeal just looks at him and jerks his arm away. "Then maybe you need to teach your grandchildren some respect for their elders," he states, Gregor held his hand out and Eric walks up and hid behind Gregor. "Well, my grandchildren will give respect when their respect is earned," he states and held his other hand out and the two boys ran over to him and hid as well. "And you Mikeal are a vicious brute. It shocks me every day how you're even a father," he states then turns and leads the children away._

_~8~8~8~_

_They return to their hut and Kara was tending to the young boy's wounds, "Thank you for your aid." the older boy states. Eric nods at him as he was cooking the food. Serena sat next to the injured boy that Kara was attending to. "Think nothing of it," Kara tells them. Serena looks sadly at the boy and gently grips his hand, making him look at her. "Does it hurt?" she asks him. "Not anymore," he answers her._

_Serena smiles at him, making him smile at her. "We never got your names," Gregor asks them. The older boy looks at him, "My name is Elijah. And this is my younger brother, Niklaus." he states. Gregor smiles at the two. "It is a privilege to meet you both. I am Gregor, this is my wife, Kara," he states and Kara smiles at to the two. "My grandson, Eric and you've already met my granddaughter, Serena," he states as Serena smiles at the two, with a wave._

_The two waved back at her, "Has your father always been like this?" Kara asks them, the two boys lowered their heads. "This just happened today," Niklaus answers them. "Why did it happen?" Serena asks him and Klaus looks at her, "Because I missed the deer." he answers her. Gregor exhales as he clutches his fists. Kara brushes back Klaus's hair and looks over at him. "Unforgivable," he mutters. "You could train with me," Serena states, making everyone look at her. "My brother is teaching me archery, you could learn with me," she states, making Klaus blush at her smile. "That is very generous of you, Serena. But I'm sure your brother wouldn't-" Elijah states. "Actually, I do not mind at all. Teaching someone else how to hunt, it would be a good experience." Eric states and the two smile at him._

_Elijah just looks at him, "Really?" Serena asks with joy, Eric nods at her, "Who am I to say no to my sister?" he states, Serena smiles as she then hugs Klaus._

~End of flashback~

Eric then looks back at Hayley as she looks at him in surprise, "My sister and Nik were inseparable, joined at the hip, the best of friends when they were little. He admire Serena's bite when she fought with Mikeal, she gave the will to fight back as well." he states.

She exhales and looks back at Serena. "She suffered a lot because she just loved Nik." he states and she looks back at him, "She deserves so much more, but Serena isn't greedy. Item things like jewels or cloth never tempted her. It was one of the things that made her better, made her stronger." he states and then exhales. "And we sorceress and sorcerers hold the value of family close to us and we despise Mikeal and Esther because they did not hold those values close to their hearts as well. We taught Nik and the others the same as well, to hold family above all," he states.

"But it manifested into something you didn't expect." Hayley states and he exhales. "Nik is obsessed with keeping his family close, Elijah holds the value close, but pushes away any heart desires he wants, Rebekah wants only love, but Nik destroys every chance and she stops pursuing both. Finn hates his family and Kol... he just gave up on family," he states then slides down the frame and sat down. Hayley kneels down and looks at him. "I really hate people sometimes. They just don't get it, cause once you give up on your family there's no turning back. Believe me, I've tried to turn back." he states and Hayley just looks at him. "You wanted your parents back," she states and he sighs. "Guilty as charged," he states and then sat up. "Hayley, I'm sorry about what happened to your family. Your birth-parents left you, your foster parents turned their backs on you, but Serena and I won't turn our backs on you and if we do, you can kick our asses," he tells her.

She just laughs as she shook her head. "Don't expect me to hold my breath," she states and he nods at her. "And I don't expect anything more," he states, they both nodded at each other and look back at Serena as she was still asleep.

~8~8~8~

The morning came and Klaus walks along the hallway, but then came to a stop as he found Serena's room. Her door was cracked open and he saw her sleeping. He then pushes the door open and steps inside her room.

Klaus then looks down at her bag seeing the empty bottle next to her bag. He steps closer to her bag, picks up the empty bottle, sniffing it, smelling the wolfsbane, he pulls it away then looks down at her bag, and looks for more of the bottles. He found one and saw that it was still full. "I'm still pregnant if that's what you were wondering," Serena calls out.

Klaus stops and looks at her as she opens her eyes and looks at him. He exhales and places the bottle down. "You're awake," he states and walks to the window. She exhales as she sat up. "Couldn't sleep when it felt like being cook alive in here," she states as she leans back against the bed frame and stretches her legs out. "What stopped you?" he asks and she looks over at him. "You could have been free of all of this, from the pain, the regret, of me," he states.

Serena sighs as she then pushes the covers off and pulls her legs to her chest, wrapping her arms around them. "Well, I needed to test something," she states. He looks at her reflection in the window. "I needed to see if I had the guts to get rid of it. I didn't, but when those vampires showed up, the rage I suddenly felt inside me, I wasn't just protecting myself. I was protecting Hayley, I was protecting my baby." she states and he turns to her. "Maybe it's because my parents were taken from me when I was born and I had to grow up under someone else's guide, taking away my brother's childhood and teenhood, then my grandparents were taken from me as well," she states and he turns to her, she then shrugs her shoulder. "When push came to shove, I wasn't going to let anyone hurt Hayley or my child," she states and he just steps closer to her. "I can see how much we're alike you and me, Serena," he informs her.

She just looks at him, "We're both castoffs who've learned to fight when we're back into a corner." he states, she smirks and looks away "And given the situation, we're back pretty deep into one right now." she states and he smirks at her, "Ah. That we are." he states and she looks at him, "It's time to fight, my little spell-caster." he states placing his hand on her shoulder, Serena smiles a little at her nickname, placing her hand on top of his.

He then steps away, his hand slips from hers. She then exhales. "This business with Marcellus," she calls out, making him stop. "This deal you've made with the witches, trying to dethrone him, take his kingdom, are you willing to kill the one person that was like a son to you?" she asks him.

Klaus turns and looks at her "I made Marcel everything that he is, I treated him like a son, and when my father chased me and my family from New Orleans a hundred years ago, we believed Marcel was killed. We each mourned him in our own way" he states and Serena nods. "I remember that night, the theater fire, Mikeal showing his face, almost killing you and your siblings. I wish I could have killed him then and there," she states, looking out the window. "And yet when I returned, I found not only had he survive, he had thrived. Instead of seeking us out, instead of sticking together as one, he made a choice to take everything my family had build and make it his own." he states as Serena then leans forward "Now he is living in our home, he's sleeping in our beds. That letter M he stamps everywhere is not for Marcel, it's for-" he informs her. "Mikealson," she states.

Klaus just looks at her as she looks up at him. "The M stands for Mikelson, your family, your legacy," she states and he smirks at her. "And now, I want it all back, and if I have to push him out to get it, then that's exactly what I'll do," he informs her and she exhales. "I'll have somebody see to the air conditioning," he states and he walks out of her room. Serena leans back against her bed frame, Hayley walks into her room and sits down next to Serena. "I never did say thank you for last night," she states.

Serena looks at her and smiles. "As Eric said, you're family," she states, Hayley smiles at her and lays her head against Serena's shoulder. Eric leans against the frame, smiling at both of them. "Things are just going to get worse, aren't they?" Hayley asks as Serena leans her head against hers. "Yes they are, but I feel that this fight will lead us down a much worse path."


	3. Tangled up in blue

_Chapter 3: Tangled up in blue_

Hayley sat on the floor, next to an open chest that was full of Elijah's belongs and an open book in her lap, that book turned out to be Elijah's journal from all the centuries writing of his siblings and their developed habits.

**_August 1359_**

**_I have noticed a difference in my siblings._**

**_Our bonds strain beneath the pressure of our life as vampires,_**

**_Each day removes them further from the humanity we once possessed._**

**_My sweet sister Rebekah has grown quite indifferent to brutality._**

**_However, the true problem remains with my brother Niklaus._**

**_He continues to hide his loneliness with cruelty,_**

**_Without the pressure of Serena close by him._**

**_I have grown fearful for him._**

**_Still, I cling to the hope that I, as their eldest brother,_**

**_can lead them down the correct path._**

**_A path charged with the power of a family united._**

**_For if I fail, our family's legacy will end in Darkness..._**

Hayley looks at the last word of the entry then looks up at Serena, who was sitting in the chair, leaning against her hand. "It must have been hard for you, seeing them become like this," she states. Serena looks at her and sighs as she leans against her hand. "I would constitutionally scream at them to hear me. Begging them to stop, to end the violence, but no one would listen," she states.

Hayley then leans her arms against the book. "I got through to Nik once, when elite, cursed hunters were after them, almost killed me. But, I haven't gotten through to them since until I woke up from my slumber," she informs her. Then Hayley bites her lip. "What was it like, on the other side?" she asks her, Serena looks at her for a moment then looks away. "I'm sorry, I know I shouldn't have asked." Hayley apologies to her. "Dark," Serena mutters, Hayley closes her mouth and listens. "Cold. Lonely. You wander for a long time, screaming for someone to hear you, see you. But you're just pressed up against a glass wall, you're banging your hands against the glass, hoping for someone to hear you. But no one listens to your screams." Serena mutters as a tear slides down her cheek.

Serena then wipes it away, exhales shakily then places her hand on her belly that was rough under her touch. Hayley stood up, walks over to her and places her hand on her shoulder, Serena smiles up at her and places her hand on top of hers.

~8~8~8~

Eric leans against the door frame, a bottle of bourbon, hanging from his hand, Klaus leaning against the other door frame as Rebekah was looking down at the burnt pile of bodies out front. "I can't believe you dispose of those vampires without me," she states then turns and looks at her brother. "You know I love to set things on fire," she states with a smirk. Eric just rolls his eyes at her then pushes off the frame and places the bottle down. "Was I suppose to leave them in the front yard to rot?" Klaus questions her.

Eric rolls his eyes and turns to him. "Besides, they were my responsibility. They attack a helpless pregnant girl who's carrying my child." he states with a smirk and Eric chuckles as Rebekah smirks "Pregnant, yes. Helpless, not by a long shot." Eric reminds him. "But I am so moved by your newfound sense of fatherly duty towards the sorceress that's carrying your hybrid bun in the oven and the werewolf that is linked to her," Rebekah states in a mock touched tone. Klaus chuckles at little as Eric smirks.

Then Serena walks into the room with her arms crossed. Making everyone look at her, "The sorceress with the hybrid bun in her oven would very much like to know what plan you all are cooking up." she asks them. "Well, that depends what plan you mean, luv-" Klaus calls out and she looks at him, "My plan for global domination, Eric's plan for a witch purge in the Quarter, or Rebekah's plan to find love in a cruel, cruel world." Klaus states as he looks over at the two, Rebekah smirks at him, then vamps-speeds at a brush and threw it at him.

But Klaus caught it as he smirks at her, "Funny." Eric states then Hayley walks into the room and stood next to Serena. "The plan to rescue Elijah, you know- the good brother, the one who is now in the possession of your mortal enemy after you stabbed him in the back." Hayley snaps at him, Eric smirks as he admired Hayley for her bravery. "In the front, if we're being specific." Klaus corrects her. Serena rolls her eyes at him. "Do you or do you not have a plan because I am going bat-shit crazy sitting around and doing nothing." Serena snaps at the both of them. "You two said that you would get him back, so is there a plan or what?" Hayley snaps as well.

Rebekah looks over at Klaus as Eric did as well, Klaus just sighs as he looks back at the both of them and sighs. "OK," he mutters then walks over to his desk, the four followed after him and stopped at the doorway. "Well, firstly, Marcel is not my mortal enemy," Klaus states as he sat down. "He's my friend, albeit one who is unaware that I am trying to sabotage his hold over the supernatural community of the French Quarter, but a friend nonetheless," he states with a smile.

Hayley tilts her head a little then looks at Serena, who just shook her head at her, mentally telling her to not question it, less of a headache. "And secondly, I daggered Elijah in order to gain Marcel's trust. If I had known he would place my brother in the hands of a particularly nasty teenage witch, I certainly would of weight my options a bit differently," he states and smiles at the both of them. Serena sighs at him as Hayley rested her head on her shoulder. "Nice option weighting." Eric states and Klaus just smirks at him. "And thirdly, sister, please," he states and they looked at Rebekah.

She turns and looks at the both of them "And thirdly, the plan, as you both demand, is for Niklaus to simply ask Marcel for Elijah back." she answers them and they both looked at her in shock, then Hayley looks over at Eric who shrugs at her. "That's not the whole plan, is it?" she asks him, then Rebekah scoffs, making Hayley look at her. "Oh please, Klaus may be a miserable excuse for a sibling, but none more diabolical," she states, looking over at her brother. The two then looked at him. "That only plans the A, luv. there's always B." Klaus states. "I'm not gonna like plan B, am I?" Serena asks and her brother sighs.

Klaus just smirks at her, "War." he answers and Serena cringes a little at his answer, Hayley just looks at him in surprise then Serena points at her brother. "Can we revisit Eric's plan of a witch purge instead?" she asks them, "Yeah, can we do that plan instead?" Hayley asks as well. Eric smirks at the two, Rebekah and Klaus just frown at him, "Told you they would like my plan better." he states and sips the glass of bourbon that just appeared in his hand.

~8~8~8~

The three walk out of the plantation, leaving Hayley and Serena alone in the house, Serena flops onto her bed and exhales. Then Hayley flops down as well, both of them looking up at the ceiling. "You know Marcel won't hand Elijah over to us, right?" she asks her. Serena nods at her "Oh, definitely. If there is one thing that I do know is that the Originals scare the living hell out of vampires. And Marcel won't just hand him over just because Nik asked nicely, which he never does." Serena states and Hayley snorts.

Then Serena thinks over it, "It's more like he gives a warning before goes all murder, rip out your heart, bite your head off, kill, kill." she states and Hayley just laughs. "That sounds like something Klaus would do." Hayley laughs, Serena nods as she laughs as well. Then they both stop and sigh. Then Hayley turns and looks at her, "Can I ask you something?" she states and Serena turns her head and looks at her. "Sure," she answers. "Why do you call Klaus, Nik?" she asks and Serena just looks at her for a moment and turns back to the ceiling, readjusting her head. "Well, I call him Nik because... I have hope that the Nik I know is still in there somewhere underneath all the hate, anger, rage. Loneliness, paranoia and the lust for power." she answers.

Hayley nods at her and looks at the ceiling. "Well, I will applause you for having faith in him for so long," she states and Serena frowns. "I don't think the feelings mutual anymore," she mutters and Hayley looks at her. "What do you mean?" she asks and Serena looks at her, "Remember when I said that all the women that he's been with were substitutes?" she asks her "Along with that threat to never touch him," she answers her, Serena exhales as she turns over onto her side and looks at her. "I think... he still enjoys it, sleeping around and that night after we slept together many times. It felt like just that. Sleeping around." she states and Hayley turns on her side, "You think he's falling out of love with you." she states.

Serena exhales, nodding at her. Hayley smiles at her sadly "Maybe he is, maybe he isn't but you got Eric and you got me." she states and Serena smiles a little at her and wipes away her tears, then a thought hits Hayley and she immediately sat up, startling Serena and she slowly sat up. "I just thought of something," she states, hopping off the bed. "Okay..." Serena mutters then Hayley turns to her, "What if you could locate Elijah." she states and Serena was surprised at her statement. "You're right I could, but I need key ingredients to do so," she states and Hayley nods. "Okay, what do we need. Salt? Herbs? Water? A candle?" Hayley asks her.

Serena tilts her head. "What do I look like a witch?" she states and walks out of her room, Hayley smirks and follows after her. "What I need is a map of the Quarter, something value of Elijah and a scrying crystal," she states. Hayley sigh "And we have none of those things." she states and Serena sighs "When you need something, why can't they just fall out of the sky." she mutters Hayley pats her shoulder. "If only a miracle like that could work," she states and Serena just groans and fall back onto the bed, then Hayley joins her. "So back to square one?" she asks and Serena nods "Back to square one."

~8~8~8~

Eric and Rebekah were walking through the quarter, Rebekah on the phone with Niklaus as Eric places his hands in his pockets as he passes the people by. "Niklaus, for the love of Mary Magdalene, how long does it take to ask a simple question?" she questions him "_Much longer than you'd think, considering the answer was, as expected, no. Marcel's man Thierry is suspicious. He thinks you killed ten nightwalkers._" Klaus informs her.

Rebekah just scoffs "Well, that's a lie. I only killed eight. Should I make Thierry the ninth?" she asks him and Eric rolls his eyes, not in any mood for jokes or hints of sarcasm "_Marcel is playing friendly. We can't kill the favorite son, __or he'll catch onto us._" Klaus states "So, war it is then." Rebekah agrees with plan B "_Indeed. Do you and Eric know what to do with the witch?_" Klaus asks then as Rebekah and Eric stop in front of the store. "I believe we do," she answers him. "_You manage Sophie Deveraux, I'll take care of the next step,_" Klaus informs her then hung up.

Rebekah places her phone away and looks at Eric as he was pacing back and forth as he was glaring at the door. "Will you relax, you look like a serial killer just waiting to kill," she states, he just shot her a glare and looks away from her. "Eric, I know you want her to pay for the vampires that attack Serena last night, but we may need her." she informs him, he stops and turns to her, "You have no idea of how I feel, Rebekah. Witches say that they're all about the balance of nature, but this fucking bitch rats out my sister with a second thought to a fucking vampire. So forgive me if I am not in the mood to be talked down." he states.

Then Rebekah held up her hands, "Alright, fine. You get to rattle her up then." she states then Sophia walks up to them, they both looked over at her, "Oh, so glad you could make it, Elijah only lies daggered and rotting whilst you dillydally." Rebekah informs her. "You're late." Eric reports to her "You're lucky I came at all, what do you want?" Sophia asks both of them. "Serena and Hayley were attacked last night by Marcel's crew because somebody told him there were werewolves in the Quarter," Rebekah informs her. "And what Serena told me was that the witch that owns this shop was the one the sold them out after making a stop here," Eric states as he crosses his arms. "Watch and learn," Rebekah tells her and they walk into the shop.

Katie steps out from the back with a box in her hand, she then looks up and smiles at her friend. "Hey Soph," she states and Sophia smiles back at her. "Hey Kate," she said back then Rebekah steps out and looks at the necklaces. Katie places her box on the counter and smiles at Rebekah "That's filled with marigold, great for attracting the opposite sex. It would look awesome on you." she states as Eric steps over on the other side of the stands, glaring at Katie "I very seriously doubt that." Rebekah answers as she steps closer to her, shooting a look over at Eric as he stood ready. "Do you have any others, one would say- I don't know, wolfsbane perhaps?" Rebekah questions her.

Katie stops for a moment, her candles in her hands, knowing that she was caught, but she plays dumb. "Wolfsbane? Why would I have that?" she states as she steps away from Rebekah. Making the vampire sigh. "Well, I tried to play nice," she states and looks at Eric, he glares at Katie, then speeds right at her, turning her back around, grabbing her by her throat, lifting her off the ground and slams her against the wall. Sophie gasps at him as he was in no mood to hear lies. "Don't play dumb, witch. I know my sister came here yesterday for wolfsbane. So tell me, which vampire did you tip-off." he questions her. She kept her mouth shut.

He sighs at her, then pulls her from the wall and slams her onto the counter. "Eric!" Katie calls out to him, "Shut up!" he shouts at her, making her jump in fright. Then he looks back at Katie. "Who did you tell?" he questions her again. "No one." Kaite whimpers in fear of him. He exhales then roughly sides her along the counter, knocking everything over. "I just sold some herbs to two werewolves, that's all," she answers him. Rebekah just scoffs at her, "I wouldn't lie to him if I were you." she informs her.

Eric leans in close to her, she gags as his hand tightens on her throat "Well, you made two mistakes, One; there was only one werewolf that came to your store and the other was not a werewolf. Two; making a call to the vampire that send men to kill my sister. So please, keep lying to me, you're just giving me more reason to rip your head off. But answer honestly, I might just spare your life. Might, depending on your answer." he informs her, "Sophie." Katie gags out to her friend. "Just answer the question, Katie, please," Sophie begs her and Katie looks back at Eric as he was waiting for her answer. "Yes. I told someone, but you don't understand. I love him." she answers.

Eric arches his eyebrow, this rolls his head. But then lifts her off the counter then slams her down onto the ground. He then walks over to her and kneels down next to her as she was coughing. "And what is your Romeo and Juliet love compared to the love of siblings?" he questions her, her eyes widen in fear as she realizes who he was. "Oh god," she mutters, making him smirk at her. "So, who is vampire lover boy, the one that tip-off Marcel and sent vampires after my sister?" he asks her again. She kept her mouth shut. Rebekah walks over, standing behind Eric, smirking down at her as Eric was smirking as well. He held up his hand and fire engulfs it. "Are you interested in dying then?" he questions her and she just looks at him in fear.

~8~8~8~

Rebekah pulls out her phone, Eric dusted the ash off his hands, walking up to Rebekah as Klaus answers his phone "_Well?_" he asks her, "Well, you were right about the traitor. Luckily, she's just a kid and doesn't know anything about us and what we're up to." she states then she offers her phone to Eric, who takes it. "But that's not even the best part. Do you wanna know?" he asks. "_Oh, do tell,_" Klaus tells him.

Eric then smirks, "Our little traitor is in love with a vampire and this vampire is in the inner circle, can you guess who?" he asks as Rebekah looks over the two witches as they were talking. "_Right-hand-man type, favors silly caps?_" Klaus guesses and Eric looks away. "Ten points to you and Marcel's Right-hand-man is fraternizing with the sworn enemy," Eric answers him. "_Well, that means he just became unwillingly became the key to our entire plan,_" Klaus states, making Eric smirk. "Told you it was the best part," he states. "_Oh, to be young and in love in a city where witches and vampires are at war. How very tragic._" Klaus states and Eric just smirks at her looks up and eyes shivering golden. "Very tragic indeed."

~8~8~8~

Hayley walks up to Serena was she was leaning against the door, eavesdropping on the four in the other room. Hayley taps her shoulder, Serena looks at her. Hayley points to the door and Serena nods at her, then Hayley went to the door and presses her ear against it and leans in. "Are you out of our mind? No way?" Katie shouts. "It's very simple. We need you to perform a teeny, tiny locator spell to help us find our brother." Rebekah informs her.

Serena exchanges look with Hayley "Witches who practice magic in this town get caught, and they get killed." Sophie re-informs them of the current situation. "Yes. About that, it seems you left out a crucial detail when we made our deal- the detail that Serena has warned me about. Marcel's secret weapon, the way he knows when a witch is using magic." Klaus states. "Girl about yay high, cute as a button, anger issues," Rebekah informs her. "Davina?" Sophie asks, "You know her?" Eric questions her. "All witches know each other. Where have you seen her?" Sophie asks

Hayley looks at Serena for a moment as they kept listening in, "I don't know. The little brat erased my memory after she threw me out the window with her bloody mind." Rebekah snaps at her. Serena looks at Hayley, she looks at her then Hayley looks at her and Serena nudge her head away and they both walk away and walk upstairs and entered her room. "Did you hear the way Sophia said Davina's name?" Serena asks her. Hayley nods at her. "She sounded shocked, you know, I think there's more going than just taking back the city," Hayley answers her.

Serena nods at her, "My thoughts exactly. There's more going on then Sophia's willing to tell us. This is why I don't trust witches, they always have something to hide." she states and Hayley sat on the other side of the bed. "Why don't you trust witches?" Hayley asks her and Serena looks at her, "Many reasons. One, Esther killed both of my grandparents in a fire, to stop them from interfering with her plans. Witches on the other side were torturing me for information, and witches of the living would summon me to help them with their problems and if I didn't agree to help them." she states.

Hayley frowns "They'd torture you?" Hayley answers her and Serena nods, "And I really wish I could kill them all but that will take a long time." she states and flops back onto the bed. Hayley sighs and flops down next to her. "So any ideas?" she asks, Serena looks at her. "Let's see what happens, but on another note," she states and sat up. "I figured out about your mark," she states and Hayley immediately sat up. "I was apart of a pack of wolves, you're considered royalty," she states and Hayley looks at her in surprise. "Really?" she asks and Serena nods at her. "And I stumbled upon this marking too," she states, opening the book and shows Hayley what she found. It was the marking of a wolf howling at the full moon. "What is it?" Hayley asks her, "The marking of the king Alpha." she answers.

Then Hayley looks at her, "The Alpha king?" she asks and Serena shrugs. "I never heard of him before. Sounds important." Serena states then Hayley walks over to her, brushing her hair back and they both looked down at the book in Serena's hands. Eric was leaning against the wall by the door as he exhales to himself. -_She's getting closer. Mother, I don't think I can keep hiding this from her. I'm sorry, but if she finds out her heritage then she'll find out about... him._-

~8~8~8~

Eric was standing in the mirror, adjusting his suit for the charity party, "Don't you look fancy?" Serena jokes as she leans against the frame. Eric smirks at her. "Shouldn't you be resting?" he asks her and she held up an apple. "I was hungry," she states, he just chuckles at her. She then walks into the room and sat down in the chair. "You getting ready for the big party Marcel is throwing?" she asks him, he smirks at her as he straightens out his suit, then combs back his hair.

Serena then frowns and looks away, "You know, there's a possible chance, Camille will be there." she states, Eric stops in his tracks then turns and looks at her, "I know, she's Marcel's weakness, I imagine Rebekah and Nik would love to exploit that weakness." he states, adding in the finishing touches. "But she's not just his weakness, she's also yours," she states, he exhales and turns to her. "How did you know?" he asks and shrugs at him, "I just knew and for what it's worth, I'm sorry she's getting caught up into this," she states.

Eric just looks at her, exhales, then he steps over to her and held his hand out to her, she takes it and stood on her feet. "You don't have to worry about me, sis. I know you want me to be happy and find someone I love." he states and she just looks at him, "But people like us, little sister. we're broken and I don't think we can heal from our scars." he states, but she smiles at him and took his hand. "But meeting other people, they help us heal from our scars, no matter how deep or old they are." she states and he looks at her, "I think Cami would be good for you brother," she states, he sighs and smiles at her, then pulls her into his arms and hugs her.

~8~8~8~

Rebekah was holding Klaus' arm as they walked into the compound, Eric trailing after them as they step into the party and it was magical. "Well, I'll hand it to Marcel." Eric states and the two looked at him as he smirks. "He does know how to throw a party," he states and the two chuckled at him. "Well, this is certainly a fitting backdrop for tonight's events, I must say." Klaus agrees with him.

Rebekah smirks to herself and then looks over to see someone dressed in white. Eric looks over as well and he was stunned beyond belief. Klaus looks over at Cami then looks back at Eric as he was stunned. "What's she doing here?" he questions Rebekah.

She just smiles and looks at him "What better way too distracted Marcel than to put his human, new girl in the room chalk with vampires." she states and Eric cast her a glare. Klaus looks at him as Rebekah walks over to Cami. He then steps closer to him "You okay?" he asks him and Eric sighs. "I'm not sure having Cami here is a good idea," he states and looks at him, Klaus exhales then turns fully, his back facing the two as he leans close to Eric. "I know you're worried for her, trust me, brother. No harm will come to her as long Marcel holds interest in her." Klaus promises her and Eric looks at him, "That's not the things that worry me." Eric informs him.

Klaus just looks at him then Eric walks up to Rebekah, "Hey, it's you again." Cami states with a smile and Eric smiles back at her, then held his hand out to her "Eric." he states, she smiles at him and shook his hand. "I take you and Rebekah know each other?" she asks them. "We grew up together," Rebekah states as she wraps her arms around Eric's arm. Eric rolls his eyes in disgust. Cami just giggles at the two of them.

~8~8~8~

Serena walked outside by the pool, for a bit of fresh air, Hayley was inside, taking a shower to relax. Serena looks at the pool than at the waxing moon in the sky, she stops at the edge of the pool, held her elbows then sighs to herself.

But then a twig breaks behind her, she turns and looks to see what broke the twig. Then her eyes stop on the wolf that was by the bush and it just looks at her, she tilts her head at the wolf, then she felt the magic radiating off the wolf. "The cursed wolf, from Hayley's family," she mutters. Getting the wolf's attention, then it trots up to her, she kneels down and pets the wolf's fur. "It's not fair, what happened to you." she states, the wolf yelp at her, making her smile and ruffle his fur "You're not supposed to be out here." a woman calls out. Serena then sharply, standing on her feet with her arm raised as her magic was radiating off the palm of her hand.

Sabine had her hands raised "Easy now, I'm a friend." she states, Serena glares at her, "And why the hell should I believe you?" she questions her. "Look, I get it, you don't trust witches." Sabine states "And with good reason." Serena growls at her. The wolf looks up at her, Serena looks down at the wolf, she then exhales and lowers her hand and glares back at Sabine. "What do you want?" she questions her. "It's drawn to you, you know." Sabine states and Serena looks down at the wolf. "The baby that's growing inside you, it's part wolf. You and Klaus made something special," she states. Serena sighs and kneels down next to the wolf. "So I am told, it's a miracle child. Child of the infamous hybrid. I've heard it all before, I really don't want to hear how special my child is." she snaps at her.

The wolf squeezes, Serena looks at the wolf and pets him, "Do you even know the gender of your child?" Sabine asks her. Serena stops and sighs, she then smiles at the wolf and it left as she then stood up. "No. no, I do not know," she answers and turns to her. "I can find out for you." Sabine offers her. Serena crosses her arms "Aren't witches not allowed to do magic?" Serena questions her Sabine just smiles at her, "Trust me, I won't need magic to tell the gender of your child." she states and steps to the side. Serena looks back and saw that the wolf was still there, she felt a soothing calm coming from the wolf she then turns back to Sabine and started to walk. "If you try anything funny, I will kill you," Serena promises her as she walks past her, Sabine smiles and follows after her.

~8~8~8~

Eric was leaning against the bar, sipping his drink then Rebekah marches up to him, "Why aren't you helping?" she questions him, "I am, I am sitting here, drinking some good beverage." he answers her. She narrows her eyes at him and he frowns at her, "Don't you started with me, Bekah. you're just upset that Marcel's attention isn't on you like every man in this world." he states and turns away from her. Rage engulfs her eyes.

She grabs his shoulder and forcefully turns him back to her "How dare you." she growls and Eric glares at her, "How dare I?" he questions, standing on his feet and looks down at her "I. Lost. Everything I loved. Because of your family." he growls at her then Rebekah immediately regrets her action. "I lost my home, my grandparents, and my friends. I was cursed as an immortal because my Gods knew your family would cause damage to this fragile world, I was forced to watch the love of my life die of old age without me, I had to watch my children grow and leave to start new lives," he growls at her, getting into her face. "I watched over my sister because I didn't trust your family anymore with her safety," he growls at her.

Rebekah took a step back, "My sister was captured and tortured by witches. Again! And she is the only family I have left. She and her unborn child, and I will stop at nothing to keep both of them safe. Whatever it takes." he growls at her, then Rebekah lowers her head and looks at the ground. Then Eric places the drink back on the bar. "I'm heading home, I've had enough of this party," he states and walks past her, his shoulder brushed roughly against hers as he left. Cami was talking with Klaus but then saw that Eric was leaving.

She excused herself and hurried after him, "Hey." she called out, gently touching his shoulder, he stops and turns to her. "You okay?" she asks him, he just looks at her and sighs. "Not really, just on edge," he answers, looking away and rubbing the back of his beck. "Do you wanna talk about it?" she asks him, he looks back at her and smiles. "Can we go somewhere else, I kinda lost the feel of the party," he states, she smiles at him and nods. "I know a good place," she states and he chuckles at her. "Alright. Lead the way," he states and held his arm out to her, she smiles, taking his arm and they both left the party.

~8~8~8~

Serena was laying on a table, exhaling as she was tightly was gripping the counter's edge, Sabine was standing next to the counter, a scrying stone was circling around her belly. Serena looks over at her, "So...?" she asks her.

Serena just kept her eyes on the stone. Then Serena rolls her eyes, "If you're not going to tell me..." Serena states, but Sabine just smiles. "Twins," she states and Serena looks up at her in surprise. "One's a boy and the other a girl," she states and Serena just looks at her in shock. "Twins?" she mutters, looking down at her belly and places her hand o it. "Wait..." Sabine states as her smile fall, "What?" Serena asks her, then Sabine drops the scrying stone, reeling her head back, eyes rolling in the back of her head and she chanted a warning.

Serena immediately gets off the table and steps away from Sabine, placing both of her hands on her belly in a protective matter, eyes widen as she suddenly felt the same energy that she felt off the wolf. Hayley ran into the room, "Serena." she calls out to her, gripping her arm then looks back at Sabine, something was wrong and they both know it.

~8~8~8~

Rebekah pushes the door open, Klaus and Eric step into the house as the night was a disaster. Eric walks away as Rebekah and Klaus get into an argument, he walks up the stairs and collapsed onto his bed. Hayley walks up to the door and leans against the frame. "Rough night?" she asks him.

He chuckles at her, "You could say something like that," he states then props himself onto his elbows and looks at her, "But on the bright side, we were able to eliminate Thierry and his witchy girlfriend. But the downside, we couldn't find Elijah in time. This Davina person must have a lot of power to track magic." he states and plops back down on the bed.

Hayley then crosses her arms, "Couldn't you track him?" she asks and he props himself back up. "I mean, Davina can track witches and you and Serena aren't witches. There's no way she can track either of you." she states, he looks at her with an arched eyebrow "I could, but it's been a while since I had to track someone down. I'll give it a try." he tells her, she smiles and nods at him.

~8~8~8~

Serena was sitting in the office, the laptop on the desk, scrolling through some the tab, then Klaus walks into the room and he looks down at her. "Let me guess, it was a disaster?" she asks him, he exhales and leans against the frame. "Something like that," he answers. She stops and looks up at her, "I could have told you that, but I am not allowed to leave the house, remember?" she threw back at him.

He exhales and nods at her, "Serena..." he states but she shook her head, "No." she states and he looks at her, "Don't pull that, Nik. You've made a mistake and it's reflecting badly on you." he states and he looks at her, "We all make mistakes, Nik. That the human in us telling us, we're not perfect. We're not meant to be perfect. We're just... human." she states. He looks at her stun by her words, then nods and turns to leave, but she smiles to herself. "Nik," she calls out, he stops in his tracks. "I thought you might want to know more about the baby," she states and he looks over his shoulder at her. "Twins," she states and he was shocked. "I'm having twins. One's boy and the other is a girl," she informs her.

Klaus just stood there for a moment but a smile graces his face, then walks away proudly. Serena smiles, glad that she made his night a little better. Her smile then falls as she then turns back to the computer and was reading up on witches predictions, what Sabine said scared her, a prophecy of her children being a great evil.

But she knew better than to trust the word of a witch.


	4. Girl in New Orleans

_Chapter 4: Girl in New Orleans_

Serena was sitting at the coffee table, the map in front of her, she held her scrying stone over it and was scrying for Elijah at the moment. Hayley was sitting at the couch reading a book, Eric walks into the room, holding three cups. He walks over to the two and offers two cups to them. "How's the search?" he asks as he sat down by Hayley. "Which one?" Serena asks him as she looks over at Rebekah as he was on the computer. "She's been searching for the location of Davina for a while. But human technology is limited," she states as she looks down at the map as her scrying stone was twirling over the map.

Rebekah just rolls her eyes at her, "You know I can hear you?" she informs her and Serena shot a look at her, "Didn't know I was supposed to be secretive." she states and Rebekah exhales as she continues typing away in the search bar. Hayley giggles as she sips the coffee. Then Agnes steps into the house and walks up to them, "Good morning, Hayley, Eric, Serena." she said to them as they glared at her, "Agnes." they said in perfect sync as she sat down. "Serena, I know you haven't seen the doctor in a while," she states as Eric arches his eyebrow at her. "Maybe that's because I'm safer here than with the likes of you," she reports at her. Eric snorts as he tries not to laugh.

Agnes just looks at the two of them as she knew that Serena doesn't trust her, "Listen, Serena. I know you don't trust me considering everything you went through." she states, Serena leans against her hand as she glares at her, "With good reason." she adds. Agnes exhales "And I know a doctor in the bayou that can do a quick check-up." she states, making Serena lean back against the couch "A witch and a pregnant sorceress just walk into the bayou, nothing strange at all to see." she dryly jokes. Hayley hides her smile, "A lot of women would kill to have a child, it strikes me as odd that you don't take better care of yours." Rebekah calls out, "And I don't remember asking for your option, Rebekah." Serena snaps back at her. Agnes exhales and just looks at her, "It's just a quick check-up, I took the liberty of making an appointment for you, tonight, after hours." Agnes informs her, making Serena look at her, "Vampires will never get word of it, Serena. I promise you." she swore to her.

Serena just arches her eyebrow, knowing that it was a trap, ever since Sabine's little scene, Serena and Hayley have been on edge. They warned Eric about it and he informs them to be on their guard. Serena then looks at the two as they exchanged looks, she sighs and nods. "Fine, let's go to the bayou and meet this doc." she states, Agnes just smiles, Eric sips their coffee as they eyed Agnes as she and Serena stood up and walk to the door. The two watch them leave and look as Klaus walks into the room, "Please, sister, tell me you're not still at it with the internet search." he states, Eric just rolls his eyes at him. "How does one begin anyway, just type in the anonymous attic," Klaus states as he pours himself a drink. "Someone has to find Elijah, even if I have to each every bloody attic in New Orleans," Rebekah answers him.

Eric rolls his eyes as Hayley shot him a look, he smirks and looks away, "Like looking for a needle in a rather large haystack of needles." Klaus states and took a sip of his drink. "I remember details about the attic that Marcel took me to. There were shutters on the windows behind Elijah's coffin." she states as he walks up to her, "Well, that should narrow it down immensely. Myself, I prefer actual strategy as opposed to mind-numbing labor." he states, taking a seat and she glares up at him. "Marcel's delay in returning our brother, makes me suspect he's no longer in charge of the situation. If Davina's loyalty to Marcel is strained, perhaps the young witch will be open up to discussing a new Alliance." Klaus informs her. Eric rolls his eyes as Hayley was looking down at the map. "As usual, your power grabs are more important than rescuing your brother," Rebekah informs him.

He smirks at her, "I prefer it as killing two birds with one stone- rob Marcel of his secret weapon, bring our brother home." he states and Rebekah just smirks at him.

~8~8~8~

Night came close Agnes drove up to a small house and stops in front of it, "So this is it? The Doctor's office?" Serena questions her and Agnes just smiles at her, "Doctor Pagie only lives this far out is because Marcel has been terrorizing her people." Agnes informs her. Serena exhales and leans back against the chair. "Go. She won't bite," she promises her.

Serena shot a glare at her, then groans as she ran her hands over her face. Then exhales as she drops her hands at her lap "Fine. I'll go." she mutters, then opens the door and walks to the house door. But she slowed her walk, looking out of the corner of her eye as she was listening in on Agnes, hearing her call someone. "Send them in now and tell them to do it quickly," she orders, then Serena looks back at the door, eyes full of knowledge, but she just remained clam as she walks up the steps and enters the house.

~8~8~8~

Eric was in the kitchen, cooking something for him and Hayley to eat as Hayley was watching him, "You must really be worried about Serena." she states, he smirks and looks at her, "Well, I don't trust witches as I don't trust anyone near or close to her, but if she was in trouble, she would tell me." he states. Hayley just smiles. "You two are close," she states. He just smirks. "Well, Serena and I tell each other everything. We trust one another and she doesn't betray anyone unless someone betrayed us first," he informs her.

Hayley nods, "You sound a lot better than Klaus' family." she states and he chuckles as he finishes the cooked meal. "I'm not a paranoid Original that thinks everyone's out to get him, I've made enemies, sure. But, I've also made allies, werewolves I know I can trust, some vampires have proven I can trust them. And witches... I'm skeptical about them." he states. Hayley nods at him as she took a bite out of her meal. "Well, after what they did, I don't blame you," she states and he just chuckles at her.

Making her chuckles as well. But then they both stop as they heard a deep monstrous howl, they both turn and looked at the window. They then quickly moved from the Island and look out the kitchen window.

Then they saw a black tall figure, hunched over, panting as his eyes were glowing red. "What the hell?" Hayley questions as Eric was on alert. Then Hayley's phone went off, making her look down and pull it out, she opens it and saw that Serena texted her.

Eric kept his eyes on the monstrous figure that lurked in the shadows "What is it?" he questions, "It's Serena, she's convinced that Agnes is sending witches after her." she states and she looks up at him. "They're going to kill her," she states, Eric then looks down at her in shock, then they both book it for the front door and ran into the woods. The creature watches them then steps back into the woods, following the scent that belonged to Serena La Blue.

~8~8~8~

Serena laid on the operating table as Dr. Pagie was checking her babies pulses, Serena just exhales as she felt the gel on her whom, she looks up at Dr. Pagie as she just smiles. "Alright, your babies are healthy and strong," she tells her as she removes the monitor scanner away from Serena's whom. She exhales and sat up. "They get it from their mother," she states, taking the towel and wipes the gel from her belly, she then exhales and pulls her hair from her back

Dr. Pagie turns and looks at Serena, but then saw a strange mark on the base of her neck. "That's a unique birthmark," she states, Serena stiffens as she then quickly removes her hair from her shoulder and covers her mark. "Are we finished here?" she questions her, then her phone went off, getting Serena's attention and she pulls it out. "You're blood pressure's a bit high," Pagie informs her, making Serena shot her eyes up at her. "I've got something for it," she states then walks off, Serena shot a look over at Agnes as she was waiting outside the office. Then Serena looks back down at her phone and quickly types. _Agnes has __m__e at the Bayou __clinic__ with a Dr. please hurry, they're going to kill me._

She then hit send and heard the howl of the wolf. Making Serena look over at the window. She hops off the table and walks over to the window. Then saw the shining light of headlights then heard people getting out of their car. Serena then looks back at Pagie and Agnes, knowing that they were talking about killing her in order to kill her babies. Then Pagie walks back in with a bottle. "Are you sure you want to do this?" Serena questions her. Pagie just smiles at her. "It's good for the health of your babies," she informs her walking over to the syringe. Serena then shot her eyes back over, seeing the warlocks walk into the house and speak with Agnes.

Serena then looks over at Pagie was she marches over to Serena with the Syringe in hand, but Serena kicks it out of her hand, then shot her hand at Paige's neck, then she threw her at the wall, knocking her out, this gets everyone's attention as Serena's eyes were glowing golden, they went to run into the room, but Serena shot her hand out and sent the door flying shut, she then clutches her hand and the door handle melted, making a man on the other side cry out in pain.

She then looks over at the window, throwing her hand out, imploding the wall and window. The door was kicked over and the warlocks ran over and saw the hole in the wall and they look out as Serena was booking it for the woods.

~8~8~8~

Eric and Hayley arrived at clinic and saw the hole on the side of the house, then they saw Agnes trying to leave, but Eric flashes at her, grabbing her neck and slams her against her car. "Where is she?" she questions her, she just glares at him, Eric just glares at her with rage in his eyes as he tightens his grip on her throat.

Hayley ran up to him and grips his arms, "Eric, stop! You kill her, you lose your only chance to finding Serena." she informs her, he just looks at her, but then they heard the same howl coming from the woods. "She's in the woods. Hayley, go help her," he tells her, she nods and took off running into the woods.

Eric then turns back to Agnes and leans in close to her, "If I find out that you hurt her or even try something like this again, I will come for you, I will slaughter all of your people and I will not be for merciful about it." he warns her, then he let her go, letting her quickly get in her car and drive off, as Eric was watching her leave.

~8~8~8~

The warlocks ran through the woods, looking for Serena, but she peeks out from behind the tree as she watches them past her. Then she steps out of finding and jogs at one of them, then the jog broke into a run. "Hey," she calls out, making the warlock quickly turns around and she jumps at him, wrapping her hands around his neck, throwing their weight and she threw him down onto the ground. Then he took one of the arrows and stabs him in the eye, killing him.

She stood up then charges at the warlock, slamming her knee into his face and they both crash onto the ground. She then snaps his neck and took a hold of the ax. Then she slams the butt into the other warlock's throat, then twist, chopping his head right off. She then turns and saw one last one, she then charges at him, cries out as she jumps at him, using the tree as a step then twist and threw him down onto the ground.

Serena then grabs a hold of the crossbow and slams it into his face a few times, without letting up. Then she tosses it to the side, taking his knife and stabs him in the head. She then quickly kneels down and looks up at the warlock that was standing in front of her. Her eyes glowed golden as she slowly rose to her feet. But then he was whacked in the back of the head with a branch as Hayley stood in behind him with a tree branch, Serena exhales as she took a step back. Then Hayley marches up to the man, slams the tree branch onto the man's head and he went limp.

Hayley pants as she tosses the tree branch to the side and looks at Serena who was hunch over, panting. "You okay?" she asks her, Serena just looks up at her and nods, "I'm okay," she mutters as Hayley pants and nods at her, hands pressed against her back and looks around the room. "Not bad," she mutters. Then they heard the sound of whooshing and then they both looked and saw Rebekah. "Well, I have to say I'm impressed," she states as she looks down at the bodies. "You haven't gone rusty, Serena," she states and Serena huffs at her. "How did you guys even find me?" she asks as she steps over the bodies. "Your text got me halfway, vamp hearing did the rest." Rebekah answers her, "Some strange creature in the dark lead me and Eric here." Hayley answers her and Serena shot a look over at her, "Eric? Is he here?" she asks.

Hayley nods at her, "He's waiting back at the clinic for you." she states and Serena exhales with relief. "Who are they, anyway?" Rebekah asks her and Serena looks at her, "Warlocks, Agnes sent them after me in hopes of killing my babies." she answers, placing her hand on her belly. But then both Serena and Rebekah heard more was coming and they look behind them. "There's more of them," she states as they saw the lights, then Rebekah looks back at the two. "Take Serena and run!" Rebekah orders her, Hayley just looks at her for a moment, then took Serena's hand and they took off running. "If I had a dollar for every mess my family has gotten me into," she mutters then turns to face them.

But she gasps in shock as she was hit with arrows. Making the two stop and look at her as she collapsed into the ground. "Rebekah!" they both called out, but then Hayley gasp in shock as she was hit as well, Serena gasp as she looks at Hayley, as she collapsed onto the ground, Serena was at her side, the rage inside her took over, making her eyes become pure white, she then bellows as her hand tightens on Hayley's then everything went black.

~8~8~8~

Rebekah groans as she coughs, then raises up, gripping the arrows and jerks them right out of her body, but she sat up, she looks around at the bodies as they were mauled and shredded into pieces. "What the hell?" she mutters.

Seeing claw marks in the trees and witches hanging from them, "Hayley? Serena?" Rebekah groans out in pain as she forces herself back onto her feet. She then pulls out her phone and speed dials her brothers. She informs him of what happened "_What do you mean they're missing?_" Klaus asks her, "What do you think I mean. There's blood and bodies everywhere mauled, ripped to shreds, claw marks on the trees, witches hanging from them and there's no smart-aleck werewolf and no Serena." she informs him. "_Keep looking, I'm on my way,_" he tells her and hung up.

Rebekah pulls her phone away and looks around, "Eric is going to kill me if I don't find Serena." she mutters than took off running. The creature watches her leave then walks away then came to a stop and looks down at the woman wearing strange clothing, her long hair the mixture of black and brown, then in a bright glow the one became two and the glowing died down to reveal Serena and Hayley as they were unconscious and lying next to each other. The wolf kneels down and looks at Serena, then gently turns her over and looks at the mark on the back of her neck, seeing that it looked to be cracked little.

~8~8~8~

Rebekah returns back to the clinic where Eric was sitting in a chair, holding the unused syringe in his hand as Dr. Pagie was tied up and sitting on the operating table. "Anything?" he asks her in a low and dangerous tone. She shook her head at him. "Nothing, I couldn't find them," she answers.

He nods at her and looks at the Doctor, who stiffens under his gaze, "I did warn you what would happen if she wasn't found by now." he states, standing to his feet, then jabs the needle into her neck, making her gasp and injects the chemicals into her system. She went quiet and limp as she drops down onto the ground. "Was that necessary?" Rebekah questions him, he just glares at her. Then they both heard whooshing and saw Klaus was standing by the door, "Well, you abandon your quest for power to help out your family. Having an off day?" Rebekah shot at him. "Who took them, Rebekah?" he questions her. "I don't know," she answers him. He marches up to her, "What do you mean you don't know, then who killed their attackers?" Klaus questions her as Eric was pacing behind them "I don't know, I had an arrow in my heart." she states as Eric marches up to the two of them.

"If you two are done, Serena and Hayley are still out there and I would very much like to find them," he informs the two of them, making Rebekah sigh. "If it wasn't Hayley or Serena who killed them, then-" she states, but then they all heard a howl outside the clinic, making them look over at the hole in the wall. "Lovely. Perhaps Hayley's cousins will know where they are." Rebekah states as she pushes past Klaus. Eric exhales and follows after her. Klaus sighs and followed after them.

They step outside but then Rebekah came to a stop, Eric steps out next to her and looks ahead of them, Hayley was covered in dirt, her clothes were ripped, Serena walking next to her as her clothes were dirty and ripped as well. But both of them had the blink and numb look in their eyes. "Serena, Hayley," Eric calls out, hurrying down the stairs, up to the two and held them in their arms. He then pulls back and looks over them. "Are you alright?" he asks them, Serena couldn't find the right words for it, "I'm...not really sure," she mutters. Then Klaus down to them. "Hayley, what happened? Tell me what happened?" he asks her as he marches up to the two.

Hayley just shook her head, "I can't remember." she answers as Eric looks over Serena "There's not a scratch on you, either of you." he states, Hayley looks at him. "Perks of being a werewolf," she states but Klaus shook his head. "No, no, not that fast." he states, but Rebekah walks up to them, "Leave her alone." she tells him, as she leans Hayley against her, "Come on, lean against me," Eric tells Serena, she nods and leans against him as he and Rebekah walk to two back to Clinic and sat then down on the steps. "The baby, the vampire blood. Klaus' blood in your system, it can heal any wound. The link between the both of you, allowing the blood to heal you Hayley." she informs her, making Hayley look at her. "Your own children healed Serena." Eric states, she smiles as she looks up at him. "How did you two escape? You were outnumbered, unarmed. Those men were ripped to shreds." Rebekah asks them as Eric sits down on the porch next to Serena. Hayley looks at Serena as she shot a look over at her, both thinking the same thing and they looked at Klaus. "We believe it was the wolf and that creature." Hayley answers.

Making Klaus look at them and Eric stiffened, "They're trying to protect me and Hayley." Serena states. "The witches were supposed to protect you," Klaus states as he steps closer to them. "No offense, Nik. I'd take the wolves and this creature over the witches any day." Serena informs him as Eric places his hand on Serena's shoulder. "When I get my hands on Sophie Deveraux-" Klaus growls. "It wasn't Sophie, it was Agnes," Hayley informs him as Serena leans against her brother's leg. "Fine, Agnes. Sophie. It's all the same to me. I'll slaughter the lot of them." Klaus promises them. "Not if Elijah gets to them first," Rebekah informs them, getting Hayley's attention. "Elijah." she states as Serena looks at Rebekah "Did you find him?" Hayley asks.

Making Rebekah look at her, "He's been in touch and he has a plan. All that he asks this that we take care of you Serena and you." Rebekah informs her, they then look up at Klaus as he took a step back. "So um, are we done now, cause I would really like to go back home?" she asks him. They look at her "After the day I had, I would really like to sleep for the next few days." she states and Eric smiles down at her. "Of course," he answers, making her smile. Then Hayley and Rebekah stood up, Eric pushes off the porch as Serena stood up as well. "Whoa..." she mutters going to fall, but Eric catches her and picks her up in her arms. "I got you, sis. I got you," he whispers to her as she lays her head against his shoulder and was out like a light. "Is she going to be okay?" Klaus asks him.

Eric looks at him and nods, "Exhausted, but she's fine, just needs some rest." he answers him, Klaus nods at him and turns, walking away. Rebekah and Hayley follow after him, but Eric stops and looks out at the woods, seeing the creature that watching him with sad eyes, it then places it's claw hand on its chest and bowed his head to him. Eric smiles sadly at him. "I swear to you, I will free you of the curse." he whispers to him, then looks down at Serena as she was sleeping in his arms, "And I'll finally be able to introduce to Serena, she's going to love you," Eric promises him, then walks after the three.


	5. Sinner and Saints

_Chapter 5: Sinner and Saints_

Serena rolls in bed as she was sleeping off the witches attack against her, Eric watches her sleep peacefully, he reaches out and brushes back her hair from her face. He then heard Klaus return from the Quarter. He heard that Sophie was also with him. He growls and walks out of the room and enters the living room. "You have five minutes to explain what the hell happened last night!" he shouts at Sophie, she sinks back into her chair as he storms into the room.

Rebekah vamps up at him, placing her hands on his chest. "Calm down, Eric," she tells her. "Calm down?! You're telling me to calm down when the damn witches try and murder my sister?!" he questions, going to charge again, "Listen, what happened last night, I had no part of. I'm linked to Hayley and Serena, remember." she informs him, he was stiff in his spot as he glares at her. "If they die, I die," she states as Klaus was pacing back and forth. "We had a deal, little witch. We work with you and in return, you lot protect Serena and the babies." Klaus reminds her.

Sophie held up her hands "I swear, I had no part in what happened." she informs them, then Eric plots down onto the couch. "Then start talking witch, who in the sam hell were they?!" he growls, twitching his leg. "They are a faction of extremists. Sabine stupidly told them about some vision, she had about the babies." Sophie answers him. Then Klaus sat down as well. "What kind of vision?" he asks her, "She has them all the time. they're totally open to interpretation, I'm guessing she's wrong on this one." she states as she leans against the chair. "Then how, may I ask, was this particular vision interpreted?" Klaus asks as he leans forward in his chair. Sophie cringes a little. "Pretty much that your babies will bring death to all witches," she answers.

Both Klaus and Eric smirk. "Ah, well, I grow fonder of this child by the second," Klaus states as he leans back. "Well, they are going to inherit some traits from the mother, I love it." Eric states and Sophie frowns at them. Then Rebekah sits down next to Eric, "Sophie, look, I promised Elijah that I would protect Hayley and the Mikaelson miracle baby, whilst he tries to win over your witch Davina's loyalty." Rebekah informs her as she got Sophie's attention, Eric arches his eyebrow at her in suspicion "Why don't you just tell me how extreme this faction is?" Rebekah asks nicely "Elijah's talking to Davina?" Sophie asks her, "Yeah, as we speak, I imagine." Rebekah answers as she leans back and Eric sat up. "I'm guessing she'll have plenty to say about that crowd," Sophie states, making him narrow his eyes at her. "Have something you're not telling us?" he questions her, she looks at him as Klaus leans back in the couch. "Do tell," he states.

Then Sophie exhales. "I wasn't always an advocate for the witches." she states, making Eric smirk at her, "Let me guess, the rebel? A party girl that was never one for rules?" he states, making her sigh and nod at him. "My sister was devoted like our parents, and our upbringing was very strict, which drove me nuts. The minute I turned 21 I left the Quarter to travel... and play." she states, Klaus and Eric's exchange looks. "But I wanted to be a chef, so I came back to Rousseau's," she states then closes her eyes for a moment.

~Flashback~

_8 months ago..._

_Sophie was partying it up in Rousseau's, everyone celebrating, drinking and dancing to the music. Sophie was sitting on the counter with a shot bottle in her hand. "Everyone drink up, this is how they party in Rio!" she shouts out to the crowd and they cheered for her._

_Then the door opens up and Jane-Anne walks into the restaurant as Sophie was dancing and coughing. But then spotted her sister. "Jane-Anne!" she shouts with a smile. Then jogs over to the bar, setting the bottle down. "Hey, hey, hey, hey, hey," she said with a smile. "That wasn't me." she jokes then hugs her sister "Hey, how are you," she asks then pulls back. "Welcome home, Soph," she said to her then looks back at the others. "Can we go somewhere and talk?" she asks her._

_But Sophie just smiles at her, "Just tell me." she states, thinking that it wasn't all that bad. "The Elders called in a vote, they're moving forward with the harvest," Jane-Anne informs her, making Sophie frown._

~End of Flashback~

Rebekah looks at her in confusion. "What the bloody hell is a harvest?" she asks her, "I think I heard of this before." Eric states and the three looks at him, "As the Elders of the witch coven selects four young witches to please their ancestors, they have given what was given to them and in return, they are granted more power of their ancestors." he states and looks at Sophie who was stiffening under his gaze. "Did I get all that, witch?" he asks, making her nod. "Why haven't I heard of this?" Klaus asks, making Eric look at him, "Because it only ever happens three hundred years or so." he answers him.

Klaus looks at him, "Most covens believe it to be myth, like humans believe in Noah's ark or Jesus walking on water and just like human, they take things too seriously." he states and shot a glare at her, making her look up at him.

~Flashback~

_In the small settlement outside the city, young witch girls were sitting in a line as one of the Elders was pricking the palm of their hands saying an old rite "To be reborn, we must sacrifice." she chants, making one of the girl chants as well. "To be reborn, we must have faith," she states and the young girl says the rite as well. Then pricks the next girl's hand. "Do you have faith in the harvest?" she asks the child._

_But then Sophie ran up to them. "Not for a second," she calls out, getting the Elders' attention. "Sophie." one of the girls said, but the elder shushes her as she stood up. "What are you doing?" she questions the elder. "I'm saving the community that you renounced," she answers her, having complete and blind faith. "You're all ridiculous." Sophie snaps at the Elders then looks at her niece. "Monique?" Seriously?" she questions her and Monique kept her eye cast down. "My mom told me, I have to," she said with hesitation._

_Sophie just nods at her, "Yeah, well, you mom and I are gonna have word." she states and glares back at the Elder then began to walk back from where she came, but one of the girls, that last one in the row was Davina as she was one of the girls of the harvest._

~End of Flashback~

Eric paces behind the couch as the two were still sitting, "They had the girls of our community preparing for months. Four would be chosen for the Harvest. They said that it was an honor, that they were special. I thought it was a myth." Sophie answers them. "What is?" Rebekah asks her, Sophie just looks at her as Eric stops pacing and shot a glare down at her, getting her attention.

Before anyone could say anything, Klaus's phone went off, making him stand up and answers it, "Marcel, bit early in the day for you, isn't it?" Klaus asks him as he shot a look over at Sophie. "_I know, I make this look easy, but I still have an empire to run,_" Marcel answers as Klaus stood next to Eric. "Rather you than me. All that responsibility seems like such a bore." Klaus answers him, making Eric smirk a little. "_Well this might spice things up a bit, I just heard about a butch of dead witches out in the Bayou, the kind of damage a werewolf would do, only there was no full moon. I have an informant out there to meet me and I would love for you to go with me._" Marcel states.

Klaus smirks as he looks down at Sophie "Dead witches in the Bayou." Klaus states, making everyone look at Klaus, he was referring to the attack last night "Sounds like less of a problem and more like a cause for celebration." Klaus said with a smirk. "Hell yeah." Eric states and Sophie shot a look over at him, "I'm not apologizing." he informs her. "_Yeah, well something killed them, and may still be out there and with your blood the only cure for a werewolf bite, I would love for you to accompany me._" Marcel informs him "Well, why not? I haven't been to the Bayou in ages. I'm on my way." Klaus answers. "_Peace out, brother,_" Marcel said and then hung up.

Then Hayley walks into the room with a cup of tea in her hand as Serena was holding her cup in both of her hands and yawns. "You can't go out there now," Sophie tells them, making the three look at her. "I need to gather the witches' remains and consecrate them. If I don't get to them before sundown. We will lose the link their magic." she begs them. But the two men glared at her. Then Eric points his finger at Serena. "Those witches you want to lay to rest tried to murder my sister and have I no intention of letting anyone find out about her and her babies," he informs her. Sophie looks at them in shock "Eric is right, the witches tried to kill Serena and I prefer not Marcel's informant to find anything that would lead him back to us, to Hayley, to her, or to, know you, that." Klaus states as he points at Serena's belly.

Hayley and Serena frown at him. "You are all class," Hayley mutters. Serena just sighs "It's too early for all this drama." she mutters and sips her tea. "Stay put and save the rest of your story till I return," Klaus states and walks out of the house, then Serena looks over at her brother, as he mirrors her look and they both glared at Sophie.

~8~8~8~

Sophie was in one of the tombs in the cemetery, removing some stones to reveal a hidden compartment, she reaches inside and pulls out a few herbs to consecrate the dead bodies of witches. She then stood up and walks over to her bag and places them inside.

She zips it up and places it on her shoulder and was ready to leave, but Hayley and Serena stood in her way, both of them smiling at her, "Hey. What the hell?" she questions them "You're going out there anyway, aren't you?" Hayley questions her "Good, we're coming with." Serena states "No thanks, already go assaulted by Klaus this morning, don't need a repeat." she informs them and went to leave, but Hayley stood in her way. "What if whatever is responsible for all those dead witches is still out there? We've already established that it likes me and Serena and hates witches, so you'll be safer with us." Hayley informs her.

Sophie just looks at the two. "Sorry if I'm not buying your sudden concern for my safety," she states and went to leave again, but Serena slams her hand against the stone wall, making a dent inside it. This making Sophie jump a little. "I don't think you're understanding the situation. Something attacks those witches and it wasn't just a wolf. A creature that I have never seen before is protecting me and my children and Marcel was the one that ran the wolves out of the Quarter in the first place." Serena informs her, making her listen. "I made a promise and I intend for that promise to be fulfilled, we're coming with you whether you like it or not." Serena reminds her of her no-choice situation.

Then they heard a groan behind them, "Could you three be more idiotic?" Rebekah states, making the three look and saw Rebekah and Eric standing in the doorway. "Two can play the follow game, but you heard Klaus, he and Marcel are heading right were you're going," Rebekah informs them. "Serena, this creature you want to find, it's long gone." Eric informs her, but she narrows her eyes at him, "I am not going to stop until I know what it was that saved me and Hayley that night and no one is going to stop them." she informs him, he just sighs at her "Distract them, because unless you want to lock a hormonal, pregnant, Sorceress and a werewolf that can sense that a Sorceress hormones in a tomb. we're going with you." Hayley informs them as Serena nods at her.

The three looked at the two, "And wouldn't Elijah be mad if he hears that the baby died of Asphyxiation?" Hayley informs them, making Rebekah exchange looks with Eric. Then he crosses his arms and looks at both of them "You two really what to do this?" he asks them, "Yes!" they both answer him. He exhales and ran his hand over his face. "Alright fine, you can come," he tells them, making the two smile. "But there are rules. Stay out of sight, hide if the informant is close by, and no wandering off. Got it." he tells them and they both nodded at him.

~8~8~8~

The five arrived in the Bayou and began walking, the creature hid in the shadows as it was watching them, but then caught Serena's scent, he relaxes then forces it's vision and saw Serena and Eric step out of the truck and walk into the woods of the Bayou. Rebekah then pulls out her phone as Klaus calls her. "_What the matter Rebekah, you crossed that I'm hanging out with your Ex?_" Klaus questions her.

The creature moves quietly through the woods, remaining a perfect distance from them "What is all that dreadful hillbilly ruckus in the background?" Rebekah asks as they walk along the path "_According__ to the dreadful signage. It's big Auggie's Bayou Bar._" he answers her. Serena looks around at the woods, keeping her eyes opens in case any wolves of the creature shows up, she exhales and places her hand on her belly, Hayley jogs up to her and places her hand on her shoulder, Serena looks at her and nods. "Well, order up some jars of moonshine and stay clear of the dead witches for a few. The witch is on a burial mission, the werewolf is on a spiritual mission and your baby mama is on a suicide mission of her own. Eric is playing mother hen to Serena as I am keeping my promise to Elijah to keep them safe. So, shall please." Rebekah asks him and hung up.

They walk for hours along the Bayou, Hayley, and Serena in the lead, and Eric in the back, keeping an eye out for the informant. "So this Harvest thingy, tell me more." Rebekah states as Serena was enjoying being out in the bayou "Klaus said to wait." Sophie informs her. "So now you want to listen to Nik?" Eric asks her, getting a glare from her, "I'm just saying." he states "Yes. He also said to stay out of the Bayou and yet here we are among the crawly, buzzy, creatures." Rebekah complains. Serena then stops and looks at the tree she placed her hand on. "No storytime. We're here," she calls out and walks out onto the scene of the massacre. Hayley follows her as they look down at the bodies.

Serena covers her mouth from the stench of the rotten bodies that were scattered, ripped, main, and scattered body pieces along the ground. "Dear God," Eric mutters to himself as she stood next to Serena. "Whoa," Hayley calls out as she walks over to a wolf print in the ground. The others looked over as well, seeing the prints on the ground as well. "Oh my God," Serena mutters as she looks down at the other print on the ground. Then they both looked around and saw the claw marks in the trees and on the bodies. "Are those wolf tracks?" Sophie asks them.

Eric kneels down and looks at the prints on the ground. "This one is, but this one. It belongs to the creature," he states, then Serena's eyes caught on one of the trees, it was a hand-mark. But it was burnt into the bark of the tree as the finger-tips had dug deep into the bark skin of the tree. Then images of that night flash in her mind as she remembers seeing herself slaughter some of the witches and jumps at the warlock that had jumped the wolf.

She then turns away from the tree and looks down at the body that was only a few feet from the body of the tree. She walks over to it and kneels down beside it. Hayley looks over at her and walks over to see what she was looking at her. Serena then turns the head of the dead witch and gasps as she saw that the claw mark on the side of the witch's face were claw marks deep in and the flesh had been burnt at contact. Hayley walks over and looks down at the body and gasps in horror. Then Serena stood up as Hayley looks at her. "You don't think..." Hayley asks.

Making Serena look at her, then shook her head. "No. no, no. it's impossible, such a thing is not possible," she states, looking down at the body. "Isn't it?" she asks, making Hayley look at her, but then they heard a twig snap and everyone went on alert as the two wandered back to the others. "Eric," Rebekah calls out. Eric steps over to the two, wraps his arms around them "Toth'sol." he whispers and they were gone from sight. "Who's there?" Rebekah calls out and a man walks out from the trees and looks at Rebekah and Sophie. "What the hell? An original?" he questions then took off running.

Once he was gone, Eric drops the cloaking spell and removes his arms from the two as they exchanged looks with Rebekah.

Another few hours past as Rebekah was on the phone with her brother, informing him that Hayley and Serena were also caught, "_Let me understand this, against all logic, You Hayley, Serena, and Eric went to the Bayou, also expose Serena by a man that you think is Marcel's informant, and then you lost him?_" Klaus sums up what was explained to him. "Yes, and now that we can establish that I am a failure as a sister, and a friend, and an original, you should know he's probably on his way to Marcel right now to rat me out. Skinny guy in a hurry looks like he saw a ghost," she informs him.

Eric paces as Sophie was laying the spirits of the witches to Rest. "_I'll handle it, but I'll need a distraction,_" he informs her, making her nod at him. "I'm on my way," she answers, then hung up, but not after smacking a bug from her arm.

~8~8~8~

The creature watches from the shadows as Serena and Hayley were looking down at the tracks that were left behind from the fight last night, Eric exhales as he rubs the back of his neck, reeling his head back.

He then looks over and saw the creature hiding, he looks back at the others as Serena was talking with Hayley as they were trying to remember what happened last night. Eric exhales then looks back at the creature. -_You shouldn't be here._\- he tells it. -_I just wanted to see her, Eric._\- the creature tells him. -_I know you do but, now's not the time._\- he informs him, the creature narrows his eyes at him. -_Then when is the time?_\- the creature questions, growling at him.

Eric just sighs at him then thinks to himself. -_The night of the full moon is when you can change back into a human, meet her at the plantation._\- Eric informs him, the creature flicks its ears forward as it raises its head at him -_Do you really mean this?_\- the creature questions him, Eric just smiles at it and nods. -_When she meets you, she'll help you, better than I can._\- he informs her. The creature looks over at Serena as she was looking at the burnt claw marks on the trees.

Then it looks back at Eric as he was looking at his sister. -_She has the gift._\- it informs him, Eric gasp then turns his head, looking at the creature, but it was already gone. Eric saw no traces of the wolf then looks at Serena as she brushes her hair over her shoulder, revealing the mark on the back of her neck. He gasps in horror as he saw the mark was cracked. -_No... the binding... it's breaking._-

~8~8~8~

Night had fallen as everyone was walking back to the car, finishing up on putting the witches' souls to rest. "These witches, these problems in this city all because of some dumb vision about my babies, you know it can be true." Serena states. Sophie shot a look at her, as Hayley looks at her away. "Look, I love Sabine, but she the witch equivalent of a drama queen. I've learned to take in whatever she says or sees." Sophie states as Eric walks up and stood next to Hayley.

"Just kinda wish she's kept her mouth shut." Sophie states as she looks away then Hayley steps up next to Serena. "The harvest ritual. You said you didn't believe in it. Were you right?" she asks her, Sophie then looks at Hayley "No, I saw it with my own eyes. It was working, it was real." she answers her.

Then Serena's hand with to her belly was there was a bump there, "And do you honestly believe Sabine's vision is real?" she questions her, Hayley looks at Serena and places her hand on her shoulder. Sophie just looks at both of them then closes the back. The two roll their eyes and walk to the side of the car.

Sophie then walks to her side but stops as Eric stood in front of her, "There's more going on then you're willing to tell us." he states, making her stiffen. He then takes a step closer to her, "I know you're holding something back and I know that as long as you stay link to Serena and Hayley, you're untouchable." he states then leans in closer to her, "But as soon as you're unlinked from them, I am going to enjoy ripping you witches to shreds." he promises her, making her shiver in her spot. Eric then pulls back, his eyes glowing golden then turns and walks away.

Eric shot a look over at the trees as the creature was growling, staring at Sophie as if she was his next prey. Eric made a promise to her and the creature, it was gladly ready to fulfill that promise.

~8~8~8~

The gang, minus Sophie returned to the plantation as Rebekah pours herself a drink, "I don't care if we have to get you two leashes, that was your last trip to the Bayou." she informs the two girls, making them rolls their eyes after exchanging looks. "What is it with you and those wolves, anyway?" she questions them, "I feel like we're connected somehow." Hayley answers her as Serena shrugs, "I have this feeling that I know this creature, I just can't remember where." she answers her.

But the two smiles bitterly to themselves as Hayley looks away and Serena leans against the piano. "I don't know, It's this pipe dream that I have of finding any real family out there." Hayley answers her, "When I was little, I've always known that Eric wasn't the only family I had, that somewhere out in the world, I had more family." Serena answers as she stood up and looks down at her hands, "But when I get close, the world turns against me and it's me versus everyone." Serena answers and looks at her, "It keeps me going." they both answer, then looked at each other and giggle.

Rebekah smiles at them and offers Serena a drink, but she arches her eyebrow at her then looks at her, "Do you already forget?" she asks her with a smile on her face. "Oh, right," she states and offers it to Hayley, but she shook her head. "I'll pass for tonight," Hayley answers her. "More for me." Rebekah states and downs the drink in one sitting.

Then she places the drink down, "Well, if you ask me, family is a pain in the behind." she states and the two nodded at the statement "And as for being in it alone, how dare you." she states and they looked at her, "I don't ruin a perfectly fabulous pair of boots traipsing through the Bayou for just anyone." she states and Serena smiles at her. "Thank you, Rebekah," she said to her, Eric smiles at his sister as he took the glass from Rebekah. "Hey," she whines. "What I need my dosage of alcohol, you already had yours," he tells her and downs the drink.

Hayley giggles at him, then Klaus burst through the door. And the four looked at him, "Nik, what-" Rebekah states, but then stops as Elijah walks through the front door and they looked at him in shock. He just smiles at them as Rebekah runs and hugs him tightly in her arms, "Oh, Elijah." she mutters in rejoice, Serena smirks then whispers into Hayley's ear. The wolf pulls away from her and smirks at what Serena told her, then nods. "You're safe," Rebekah states as she pulls away.

Then Eric walks up to him. "Elijah." he states and hugs him like a brother, "Eric, nice of you to stay." he states, then Eric pulls away from him "Someone's gotta keep an eye on my mischievous sister." he jokes and Serena playfully smacks his arm. "You're funny." she states then looks at Elijah and hugs him, "Welcome back, Elijah. I trust it was well and fun." she jokes with him, making him smile at her. "All well, but not fun." he jokes, making her giggle at him, then he looks over her shoulder at Hayley as she smiles, brushing her hair back. Then walks away.

Serena follows his eyes sight, smirks and looks back at him, "Now that you're back, is your fist plan to kill Niklaus." Rebekah asks him, then Serena turns to her, "You know what, he just got back, let's let him take a breather before be discuss his plans, right Elijah." she asks him, he smirks at her, knowing what she was doing and nods, "Yes, of course, Serena." he states then walks out they all watch him walks away and Rebekah looks at Eric and Klaus. "Where's he going?" she asks, Serena rolls her eyes at her and quietly follows after him.

Hayley was standing on the porch outside, looking up at the waxing moon, then Elijah walks out onto the porch and looks at her, slowly stepping closer to her, Serena carefully leans her head out and watches them. Hayley turns and looks at him, then she crosses her arms as she stood right in front of him "You're back." she states as he smiles at her. "I'm back," he informs her.

She just smiles for a moment but then frowns as she then smacks him across the face, Serena flinches, knowing that was coming, Elijah then turns back and looks at him, "Don't make promises you can't keep." she reminds him, he just looks at her, "Welcome home." she tells him and walks back inside the house. Serena walks out, her hands behind her backs she stood next to Elijah as he was rubbing his cheek. "You certainly do know how to pick them," she states and he looks at her. She looks up at him, smiles and walks inside, Elijah exhales as he just smiles at her.

~8~8~8~

Then everyone was gathered in the office as Elijah informs them of the new information that was hidden from them "Everything that has brought us here to New Orleans was a lie-the story Sophie Deveraux fabricated this struggle for control of the French Quarter, this war between vampires and witches, wasn't over territory at all. This was over Davina." he informs them.

Eric nods as he was pacing in the back. "The elders of the coven needed more power to take back the quarter, but they were getting closer to the due day of the power they had left, so they had four girls volunteer, not knowing the full price they were paying to please the ancestors." he states as he was summing up the quarter witches of New Orleans, everyone looks at him, "But thanks to Marcel, taking Davina away, the witches are now on borrowed time, until the harvest is complete they will try any and everything to get her back." he states and looks at Elijah, "8 months ago, Sophie Deveraux and her sister Jane-Anne lost everyone. Now four months after that, a pregnant woman wanders into their restaurant, with a young werewolf protecting her. Suddenly all hope is renewed." Elijah states.

Serena looks away, rubbing her belly as Hayley crosses her arms and looks down. "Jane-Anne actually sacrifices her life so her sister could use you to find Davina." he states, looking at Eric and Klaus, who were a little offended "If Sophie Deveraux is successful in capturing Davina, she can return Jane-Anne's daughter back to life." Elijah states then look at his family that were sitting in front of him, "We thought we came here to wage a war for power. This is about family." he states and leans against the chair. "In order to return her niece to life, Sophie Deveraux will fight to the death. That makes her more dangerous than anyone." he states and Serena looks at him, "Then what do you suggest we do about this?" she asks him and he looks at him, "We make her regret ever lying to people like us." Eric answers her, they look at him as his eyes were glowing golden.


	6. Fruit of the Poisoned Tree

_Chapter 6: Fruit of the Poisoned Tree_

Morning was calm and quiet as soft music was playing, Elijah was reading his mother's Grimoire, Klaus reading a poetry book as Eric was reading one of the books Shakespeare himself gave him once.

All of them sitting down in the living room, as there was a dead girl on the coffee table. Klaus shot a look over at Elijah as he just turns a page, making him smirk and look back down at his book. Then Rebekah walks into the room, looking down at all three of them, seeing all were reading. Not one word was spoken nor anything was broken. "This is what you do the first time we're back together as a family, vampire book-club?" she questions them. "Remember Rebekah, not all of us is a vampire." Eric reminds her. "And besides, reading edifies the mind, sister. isn't that right, Elijah." Klaus states and looks over at his brother.

Eric flips the page and continues to read "Yes, that's quite right, Niklaus." Elijah answers him as Rebekah then looks down at the dead body "And what's this business?" she questions them, "This is a peace offering." Elijah answers her. "I presumed after so much time desiccating in a coffin that my big brother might be a bit peckish," Klaus informs her, smiling at his brother. "And who was it that put him there in the first place, Nik?" Eric questions him, Klaus smirks his way. "So I explain to my little brother that forgiveness cannot be bought, I'd simply prefer to see a change in behavior that indicates contrition and personal growth." Elijah reminds him.

Klaus sighs to himself as Eric smirks and looks back at the dead body on the table, "Not this nonsense." he states, "Well, I couldn't very well let her go to waste, could I?" Klaus states as he smirks at him, Elijah just shot a glare at him, "Well, I case you've forgotten, your forgiveness gift is staining the carpet which I believe is 200 years old." Eric states and they look over and saw the blood oozing down onto the carpet. Rebekah frowns at the both of them. "Well, I'll just go and fetch the rubber and bin then," she states and walks off. "Oh yes," Elijah mutters, Eric smirks at him and continues to read his book. Then Klaus looks back at Elijah as he continues to read and then Klaus frowns at him.

But then Elijah and Eric look up, Klaus looks over his shoulder and they saw Hayley walks into the kitchen still in her PJs, then Serena steps out, in her short nightgown, humming a tune to herself, her hand on her belly as it has gotten bigger. The two exchanges look as Klaus glares at both of them.

Then Elijah stood up, Eric standing up as well, he places his book back on the shelve as Elijah walks past Klaus and places the Grimore on the furniture, then walks into the kitchen as Eric followed after him. Hayley sat at the Island with an empty bowl on the table, thinking that they had no milk, as Serena humming her tone as she was raiding the fridge due to her cravings from pregnancy. Eric walks past Elijah who was leaning against the door frame. "Good Morning." Elijah calls out and the two look at him, Serena shot a look over at Hayley, smirks and looks away "Hey." Hayley answers as she smiles at Elijah. Eric then steps up behind Serena and kisses her temple. "Morning sis," he whispers to her.

Making her smile at him, "Good morning." she mutters back at him, then Rebekah opens the double doors, making Hayley look at her. "Listen, I know, Serena, Eric and I are the only ones in this house that drink milk, but would it kill any of you to make sure it's on the grocery list?" Hayley questions her as Eric directs Serena and sat her down on one of the stools "Speaking of, add bleach." Rebekah agrees as she walks past them. Then Eric turns back to the fridge and searches for the milk as Elijah gathers the cereal and another bowl. "You know I do hope my siblings, Serena and Eric were hospitable towards you and my absence as you Serena were well taken care of." Elijah states.

The two girls then exchanged looks with each other. "In your absence—as you like to call it, which is a way-too-polite way of saying that your brother put a dagger in your heart." Hayley states as she leans on her hand, Elijah walks over to them, seeing the bowl and cereal down. "Way to start off is, mistaken for a wolf, attack by Marcel's nightwalkers, Hayley has strong complained about the secret dungeon that is currently under this house that had coffins stored in them and to top it all off, I was attacked by witches because someone convinced them that I am carrying Satan himself inside my womb, but I've checked and neither of my babies has any evil intent of slaughtering," Serena informs him.

Eric smirks at her as he handed Elijah the two tugs and the girls look down at them, "Oh." she mutters seeing that one of them wasn't juice. "Milk," she mutters as Elijah poured them some cereal and milk. Then handed them to the two girls. "Eric and I are keeping Hayley safe and your siblings are protective over me... shockingly." Serena answers him as she gave a spoon to Hayley "And we have you to thank." she states Elijah just looks down at her. "I'm just happy to see that you both are in one piece." he informs them, "For now at least." Serena states they looked at her, "Those witches won't stop until me and my children are dead and gone. they're letting the fear of dying to control them as the fear of losing their powers." she informs them, Eric wraps his arms around Serena's shoulders and places his chin on top of her head.

Elijah nods at her, "Back to the murderous witches, I have some concerns." he states and Hayley nods at him, "They're insane and as long as I and Hayley are still linked to Sophie, we might as well have a target painted on our backs." Serena informs him, "And it's not comforting." Hayley states, making Serena nod at her "Yes, I think it's time we took care of that little problem." Elijah agrees with them. "And I am all for it," Rebekah calls out, Eric lifts his head up as everyone looks at her as she drags the dead body out. "As soon as they're unlinked we can leave this crap town," she states as Serena looks down at the body as it was being dragged. "How do we have to kill?" Rebekah asks as she left the house.

"Probably no one," Elijah answers her, then the three looked at him, arching their eyebrows at him, he just looks at them and sighs. "All right. Potentially everyone," he admits, Serena smirks at him as Eric just nods at him. Hayley smiles at him then took a bite out of her cereal.

~8~8~8~

Rebekah was kneeling on the ground, scrubbing out the stain marks left by the blood. Then she looks up at Klaus as he had not moved from his spot at all. "Poetry about poisoned apples from dead trees. Klaus looks down at her, "Looks like someone is worried about impending daddyhood." Rebekah taunts him. It bothered him for a moment, but he shook it off, looking back at his book. "Nonsense, Elijah is back. In his presence, all problems turn to pixie dust and float away." he jokes, getting Rebekah to smirk as well.

Then Elijah steps out "Strange, I don't recall any pixie dust from the darkness of the coffin I was recently forced to endure." Elijah states as Eric smirks to himself but then frowns as Elijah opens up the Mikaelson Grimoire. "What are you doing with our mother's spellbook?" Rebekah questions him. "Well, for exchange for my freedom, I promised the witch Davina that I would share a few pages from our mother's grimoire." he answers as he tore out one of the pages from within and closes the grimoire "It'll help her learn to control her magic," he states, placing the place in an envelope and pockets it away. "I thought we'd begin with a little unlinking spell.

Klaus and Rebekah exchanged looks as Eric was regretting this decision, "Wait, you want to use her to unlink Hayley and Serena from Sophie Deveraux?" Rebekah asks him, summing up his plan. "Sophie has brought us here under false pretenses. She doesn't just want us to take down Marcel and his minions, she wants to take Davina back, so she yoked her own cause to ours. With magics, threats, and half-truths. Well, no more." he states, making Eric smirk and both Klaus and Rebekah smirk as well. "As of now, our deal with Sophie Deveraux is null and void," he states.

The Originals were liking his plan, Rebekah then stood up on her feet "Niklaus, Eric, I need you to come with me, I need five minutes alone with Davina. And you both need to make certain that I am not interrupted." he informs them. Then he turns to Rebekah as she pulls off her gloves. "You stay here and watch Hayley and Serena," he orders her.

Making her look at him in disbelief "How did I get elected super nanny?" she questions him, Eric holds back a laughs as he follows after Elijah. Then Klaus stood up, "More importantly, who put him in charge?" he questions, following after them "Pays to be the eldest." Eric calls out. "He's right, you know," Serena calls out as well, as she was speaking from experience.

~8~8~8~

Serena was reading a book as she was walking through the hallway, then saw Hayley and smiles at her, "Hey." she mutters, "Hey." Hayley said back, but then they both gasp in pain, the book fell from Serena's hands as she grips the side of her neck.

Hayley pulls her hand away and saw there was blood smeared on her fingertip, then Rebekah walks into the room as Serena pulls her hand back from her neck. Blood spot on her hand and she looks back at Hayley "What the hell was that?" Rebekah asks them as she walks up towards them. "Hell if we know, I felt like I was being stabbed," Hayley answers as Rebekah looks at Hayley's neck. "Same here, that was horrible," Serena states as she places her hand back on the wound.

Then the two exchanged looks, "Which begs the questions." Serena states and the two looked at her, "If you and I felt the same pain." she states, then Hayley exhales. "Then something happened to Sophie and we're not going to like it," she states and Serena nods, placing her hand on her belly.

~8~8~8~

Elijah, Klaus, and Eric stood in the restaurant as Elijah was looking down at Sabine, "What happened?" he asks and helps Sabine back to her feet. "It was Agnes," she answers, rubbing the side of her head. "Her men took Sophie," she answers him, Eric growls as he looks away, placing his hands on his hips. "Day one with you in charge, brother and already the witch link to Hayley and Serena has been abducted by zealots." Klaus jokes, getting Eric to shoot a deadly look at him "Where is she?" Elijah asks her.

She just glares at him, "If I tell you where Agnes is, you'll just kill her." Sabine throws at him, "And killing children is appropriated?" Eric questions, making Sabine stiffen and look down. "Isn't that obvious?" Klaus questions her. "Look, I know she's a little cuckoo, but she's our last living Elder," she states and Elijah just arches his eyebrow at her, shifting his weight. "That might not mean a lot to you but it means plenty to us, the Elders are the only ones who can do important spells," she states and Eric arches his eyebrow at her, knowing that something was off about her. "Like completing the Harvest ritual?" Elijah asks her. Making her stop for a moment. "You know about that?" she asks. "You'll be astounded by the things I know," he informs her.

Then Eric steps forward, "Killing elders is a big no-no to you witches, but killing off your young, that doesn't seem to be a problem at all." he states, making her looks down at her feet. "Allow me to entertain you with today's list of priorities," Klaus states as he walks up to them. As Elijah steps away for a moment "One, unlink your friend Sophie so she no longer controls the fate of the woman carrying my children. Two, convince my brother to accept my heartfelt apologies for some recently dodgy behavior and Three." he pauses to think as Eric shot a look over at him. "There is no Three," he states and Eric rolls his eyes at him. "I believe what my brother is attempting to communicate here is that neither the life of this elder nor the harvest ritual nor your coven's connection to magic is of any relevance to him whatsoever," Elijah informs her, making Eric smirk at him.

"Well said." he states, "Thank you." Elijah mutters to him, Sabine just looks up at him as Klaus steps away "And if I were you, I would start talking, "Cause if anything happens to the child and I mean, anything, it would be the originals you have to be terrified about." Eric states as he steps away and looks down at the cut-up food. "What are you talking about?" she asks him as Elijah steps back. "Serena is known to have a deadly temper." he states then turns and looks at her, "Have you ever heard of the rumor of the slaughter of an entire village or three a few centuries back?" he asks her.

Sabine stiffens as the color drains from her face, "Yeah..." she mutters, Eric smirks at her, "Well, that was my sister." he states and she looks at him horrified. "When she lost her first child, she went mad on the other side, screaming for days, then when a witch, your kind, pulled her into a body, she went berserk, slaughtering everyone in her wake and she continued on to the next village and to the next until all the rage was vented out of her system. And that was the loss of one child," he states then walks up towards her.

Elijah and Klaus exchanged looks as they remember that night well. "And I want you to imagine what would happen if Serena would lose this child too," he states and she pants in fear. "So I want you to think really hard on what matters most right now," he states then held up one hand. "The life of your last elder as she hides and fear of the Originals," he states and held up his other hand. "Or the lives of several thousand people, your witches, the humans, and the entire city from the hands of Serena La Blue." he offers her, her choices and she looks up at him.

~8~8~8~

Rebekah walks into the room as Serena was sitting in a chair, reading her book. "It's time for the demon spawns to snack," Rebekah said in a cheerful tone, Serena cringes a little at her. "I really wish you'd stop calling them that," she mutters as Hayley giggles from the couch. "Oh, I'm sorry, have you pick another name yet?" Rebekah asks her. Serena sighs and looks down at her growling belly. Then Rebekah offers her a basket of apples, "Pick one, the plantation is lousy with them." she states and Serena picks on out of the basket Hayley then moves off the couch and sat in the chair. "How are your necks?" she asks them as she places the basket down and Hayley picks out an apple. "I feel fine, which is weird." Hayley calls out as Serena looks at her, "We're pretty sure that this is Sophie-related." Hayley states, "Well, do me a favor and don't die on my watch, neither of you. I'll never hear the end of it." Rebekah states.

Making Hayley smirk. "You know, when I first met you, I thought you were a real bitch. I thought that about both of you." she states, Serena, smirks as the two looked over at her "What changed your mind?" Rebekah asks her with a smirk on her face. "Oh no, I still think you're both a bitch, I've just grown to like that about you," she states, making the two of the originals laugh. "Well, that's sweet of you to say. Remember it when I'm gone." Rebekah states and the two looks at her, "Gone? Where are you going?" Hayley asks her. "I only came to town to make sure everything was okay with Elijah," she states as Serena places her book down. "He's fine and he hasn't punished Elijah for daggering him, so, as usual, they're as thick as thieves. And I'll be left to clean up the mess." Rebekah states.

Serena rolls her eyes, "Thieves can only get so far in life until one of them stabs the other in the back." she mutters, making Rebekah and Hayley laugh at her statement. "It's time for me the fly the coop." she states and Serena nods at her, "Oh," Hayley mutters at her. Then Serena went to take a bite, but she stops as she felt hot and was panting to breath. "What's wrong?" Rebekah asks her. "I'm not sure, I feel hot all of a sudden," she answers. "Me too," Hayley answers as she was fanning herself with her hand.

Then Rebekah places her hand on Serena's forehead, "Oh, you're burning up actually." she states as Serena fans herself.

~8~8~8~

Eric was pacing in the back, his arms crossed. Klaus stood in front of him as he was making sure that Eric kept his distance. And Elijah was ripping the chains off Sophie, "Ah! Agnes struck me with a needle." Sophie mutters as she flexes her wrist. Then her other one was free. "Ugh! Cursed objects were created a long time ago," she states, gripping her wrist as she sat down.

Elijah shot a look over at the two as they exchanged looks with him, "We use them so we don't get busted by Marcel for using magic." she informs them as Elijah paces in front of her. Then stops as they look down at her, "The one she used is called the needle of sorrows, it was cursed in 1860, when-" she informs them, but Eric punches the stone wall, making it break a little, she stops as she jumps and looks at him.

Klaus and Elijah look over at him as Eric was glaring at Sophie, his eyes were glowing. Klaus smirks and looks back at Sophie, "You might wanna step the history lesson and tell us what it does, luv." Klaus informs her, she looks at him and nods. "It has one purpose- to kill a child in utero by raising their blood temperature," she informs them and they look at her in shock. "It's for a miscarriage," Elijah states, she looks up at him and nods at her head. Eric just clutches his fist. "So how much time do we have to fix this?" Elijah asks her. "It'll do what it's meant to by tonight's high tide, and- believe me- it will work," she promises them.

Eric tilts his head at her a little. "I saw her use a similar object on a kid who went mad and killed a butch of priests." she states, getting Eric's attention, "I'd like to have a little chat with this Agnes." Klaus states as Eric steps up next to him. "That makes the two of us," he growls Klaus smirks at him as they both look down at Sophie. "Where can we find her?" Klaus asks her, "You won't, there are a thousand places she can hold up to wait it out." she informs him, rubbing her wrist. "That's precisely why we need to unlink you from Serena and Hayley, no more danger." Elijah states.

Then Sophie looks up at him, "No more danger towards Serena or her children." he states and she was taken back by his statement. "No. what?" she questions then stood up. "If I am not linked Serena and Hayley, I lose my leverage on you," she informs them and Eric glares at her. "We had a deal." she reminds him. "Oh, you mean your half-deal." Eric snaps at her, making her look at him. "You forgot to mention that you plan to kill Davina the second Marcel is no longer in power." he snaps. Making her stiffen. "We are not on the same side, Sophie Deveraux. Our deal no longer stands." Elijah informs her as she just looks at all of them and disbelief.

~8~8~8~

Father Kerian held a meeting of the human faction as they were going over another cover story to keep the secret of the vampires and witches hidden. "Marcel overstepped, I will handle it," he informs them. "You say that, but it's harder to do." Eric calls out, getting everyone's attention, "What that old saying again, Nik?" he asks, making Klaus smirk. "Easier said than done, I believe it was," Klaus answers him and everyone stood on their feet.

Eric smirks at them, "Please, be seated men, we are not here to spill any human blood this day, just to have a few words with the Father over here." he informs them. An officer tries to stop them, "Ah, ah." Klaus states as Eric flicks his arm and makes the officer and men sit back down. "Who the hell are you?" the human questions them. "My name is Klaus, this is my friend Eric." Klaus introduces themselves and walks past the father. "And you lot are the faction-" Klaus states as he turns and looks at them.

Eric smirks as he leans against the bench, "Pillars of the community who maintain the city's supernatural balance. I should know." Klaus states as he folds his hand behind his back. "I created this group, only in my day, it was a butch of pirates and corrupt politicians," he states and looks at the men before him. "Looks like nothing's changed," he states with a smirk. Eric rolls his eyes at him as he was smirking. "One thing has." Kerian states as he turns and looks at him. "It's exclusively human- no vampires allowed, especially no Original," he informs him. "You heard him Nik, shoo." Eric jokes as he flicks his hand at him, Klaus smirks at him "You're one half of that no allowed rules." he states and Eric shrugs at him, "I can't help what I am." he states and Eric laughs, making him laugh as well. "Besides, we didn't come to join," Klaus states as he looks out at the men before them. "We've come to ask this group to utilize its considerable resources to find a witch elder named Agnes," Klaus informs him. "And all we need is an address," Eric informs him.

Kerian nods at him, "And why would we want to help you?" he questions him, Klaus went to take a step forward. But Eric stops him and stood up, walking closer to Kerian. "Trust me, you want this witch dead just as much as I do." Eric states and Kerian just look at him, "And why is that?" he questions, Eric smirks at him, "Because Agnes was the one that placed the hex on your nephew Sean, she's responsible for the massacre that happened a month ago, the very reason you left this town with that question that's been burning in your head." Eric states.

Getting his interest, he then looks back at the humans then back at them, "We need some time to discuss-" he states, "We don't have time! Or do I like being told to wait!" Klaus shouts at him, making Kerian laugh, Eric just held his arm out, calming Klaus states. "What my friend is trying to say is time is of the essence, Agnes hexed someone very close to us and she will lose something dear to her and you don't want to see the results of that." Eric simplifies, Kerian looks at Eric as he was being sincere in his plea then looks back at Klaus. "You may have all the vampires in this town cowering in fear, but right now, Klaus, you are dealing with the humans, and unless if you're going to kill all of us, I politely suggest you do as I say and give us time to discuss it." he reminds him again.

Klaus smirks at him, admiring his bravery. "Of course, Father, but like I said time is of the essence." Eric states and walks past him, "You know what I like about you, father, is you are aware of my reputation and yet stand tall against me." Klaus states as he walks past him then turns and looks at him as Eric looks at Kerian as well. "It's admirable," he states then held up one finger. "You have one hour." he states then walks away, "Father." Eric states as he bows to him then left after Klaus.

Once the two were gone, Kerian's heart was beating with rage as he calms his breathing. "Track down that witch- cell phone records, our guys in the 9th," he orders them, leaving out any time for debate. "For the vampires?" the man questions him. But he shakes his head. "No, for me," he answers and walks away.

~8~8~8~

Serena laid in bed as he was panting to breath, Hayley sat by her side, gripping her hand. "Stop fussing, will you. Elijah will be here any minute." Rebekah states as she dabs Serena's chest with a towel. "I feel like I'm being deep-fried." she mutters, "Well I feel like I'm being microwaved," Hayley states, making Rebekah smirk at the two of them. "Hey, just because you're carrying twin and your link to her doesn't mean you two to act like ones." she jokes, making Serena smile a little at her. "I'm sure my little niece and nephew are healing you both up as we speak," she states.

Hayley smiles a little at her, "I don't wanna lose them, I won't survive." Serena whimpers, Rebekah looks at her, knowing why Serena was so scared. "I know, I know sweetheart, but you've got to be strong right now, Elijah going to come back and we're going to unlink the both of you from Sophie and the children will be alright, you'll see," Rebekah promises her.

Serena smiles at her then Elijah walks through the door, Rebekah and Hayley notices him and Rebekah stood up, but Sophie walks in as well. Serena looks at her with rage in her eyes. "What the hell is she doing here?" Rebekah questions as she inhales sharply. "I'm trying to help." Sophie informs her, "Help? You're the reason we're in this bloody mess in the first place." Rebekah snaps at her "I don't want your help, witch!" Serena snaps at her, then groans in pain.

Hayley grips her hand as Serena exhales heavily, "Why aren't we unlink from this witch, Elijah?" Rebekah questions as she dabs Serena's forehead. "Rebekah, let her do what she can," Elijah tells her as Rebekah just glares at Sophie. "I may know a way to slow the fever down, but I'm gonna need some special herbs. I'll text you a list." Sophie informs her.

Rebekah looks to her brother for support, but he just looks at her, making Rebekah smile bitterly at them, "Fine. Happy to play fetch girl." she growls. "Rebekah," Serena calls out gripping her hand, she looks down at Serena, then smiles and grips her hand. "I'll be right back, okay?" Rebekah promises her. Serena pants then nod at her. She then passes the towel to Hayley and she began to dab at Serena's forehead and Rebekah glares at her brother than marches out of the room.

~8~8~8~

Father Kerian walks out into the room as he looks down at his phone and saw that he got results, he was given the address to where Agnes was hiding. He hesitated to tell Klaus, but he turns his phone off and walks over to coat and grabs it, "Going to off into battle?" Eric calls out to him, getting his attention as Klaus and Eric were standing "Going somewhere?"Klaus asks him. He just looks at the two of them in surprise "You're early." He states.

Klaus smirks at him "Well, it's a good thing we are. You seem hell-bent on enacting vengeance all on your lonesome."Klaus states as Eric smirks at him. Kerian just looks at the two of them. "But before you do, we need her alive for just a while longer to undo the hex she placed on the special someone that means the world to us," Eric asks of him.

He just shifts his eight a little. "So we propose to strike a deal with you," Klaus states as he walks over and sat down as Eric sat on the arm of the bench. "Bring her here." Klaus offers him. Kerian hesitated. "I know you're trying to protect your niece from this world of our father," Eric states, getting the father's attention. "My sister is suffering because of Agnes and I don't know about you, I think this witch needs to play for her deeds." Eric states then look at Kerian his look hardens. "What do you say, Father?"

~8~8~8~

Agnes was cuffed as she was lead into the church, "This is outrageous. What are the charge?" she questions as she was sat down on the bench, the last two of her followers were shoves down onto the benches as well as Kerian glares at her. "Please Agnes, you know that Marcel runs the vampires runs the vampire in this town," he states as one of the officers walks up and handed his then object that was clothed and covered. "Who do you think runs everything else." he reminds her as he took it and uncovers it to reveal the needle.

He exhales as he looks away from the needle, "I believe this is what you're looking for?" he calls out and Klaus vamps out as he held the needle in his hand. "Hello Agnes," he said with a smile. "Agnes," Eric calls out making her jump as he was sitting in front of her, that glare of a predictor locked onto her. She then looks away from Eric menacing glare as she glares at Kerian. "You made a deal with them?" she questions him in disgust.

He just glares at her in hatred "After what you did to Sean, I'd deal with the devil himself just to see you suffer." he growls, marching up and got in her face. "You can't hurt me, the entire witch community will turn against you." she snaps back as she stood up into her feet. "Enough!" Klaus calls out, getting their attention. Eric rolls his eyes as he was upset that Klaus ended the fight too soon. "Please. Enough," he states in a gentler tone as he walks up and sat next to Eric. "I don't care about witch politics. I don't care about your ridiculous, little harvest ritual." Klaus states as he handed the needle to Eric.

And he looks at it, "All that has our interest, witch. Is this needle right here." he states as she glares at him. "Undo the curse you've placed on my sister, or I'll make you beg for death," Eric promises her. She just scoffs at him. "Dark objects don't come with an off switch," she states and the smirks fell from their faces. "The curse took root in Sophie. She's linked to your devil child, it's only a matter of time," she informs them.

Eric nods at her "Ah..." he mutters and handed the needle back to Klaus, who took it and slowly away from Eric and he pulls Kerian after him, "What are you doing?" she questions him as Klaus's eyes were on Eric as he stood up and glares at her. Agnes then looks back at Eric as he towers over her and his hand snaps at her throat, making her gag in shock as he pulls her closer to him face to face, "Then I guess I need to let out some anger, thank you for volunteering Agnes." he said in a dark and dangerous time and for the first time, Agnes was afraid for her life.

~8~8~8~

Serena held a towel around her, panting as she was on fire now Rebekah held her hand to Serena's forehead as Hayley was removing her jacket. "She's burning up, we need to do this now." Elijah states as he rips off his coat, Hayley jumps down into the pool as Serena groans lean onto her arm and place her hand at her belly. Elijah then ran over to her, "Get her into the water." Sophie calls out to them, then without hesitation, Elijah jumps down into the pool.

Hayley pulls off the towel from Serena's shoulder as both her and Elijah help Serena into the pool. Then Rebekah turns to Sophie "I don't see how a midnight swim is going to help." she states as Sophie pours the mixed ingredients into the pot. "Ger temperature is sky high, and the water, with the help of the herbs, should cool us down," Sophie informs her, putting the herbs into a cup and hurried into the pool. "Drink this," she orders.

Serena looks down at the cup, then took it and chucks it down. "You're going to have to get her heart rate down." Sophie orders him "Then how do you suggest we do that?" Hayley questions her then took the empty cup away from her. "Hold her. it's a natural human remedy to slow the heart rate and reduce the blood temperature." Sophie informs them. "This is never going to work," Rebekah states as she watches from the side. "Davina will break that link." Elijah calls out to her, Serena pants for air as Elijah picks her up in his arms, Hayley came over next to her "We just need time." he calls out as Hayley took Serena's hand.

But then they heard growling, they look over to the side and saw the creature standing next to the pool in its glory. It was a wolf what it stood up like a man, Rebekah and Sophie step back as it growls. Elijah moves back as well, but Hayley places her hand on his shoulder, "It's okay." she assures them then turns back and walks up to the edge of the pool in front of the wolf.

He looks down at her and kneels down to her level. "Can you help us?" she asks him, the wolfman looks at her for a moment, then looks at Serena as she was panting for air. It then stood up, steps over to the side of Hayley and jumps down into the pool, walk up to Elijah and took Serena into his arms. She then stiffens in the wolf's arms as she was panicking. "I can't... I can't... breath." she gags, trying to breath her hand flew at her throat, gripping it. Elijah then placing his hand on her shoulder. "Long deep breaths. Serena." he tells her, making her look at him, "Take long, deep breaths. Focus on me." he tells her.

She just looks at him as she pants for air, "Just focus on the sound of my voice." he tells her, making her nod at him, she then leans her head back as the wolf lowers her into the water. "You'll be ok, you're okay," he promises her. But she shook her head, whimpering, "I can't lose them, I can't lose my babies. Not again." she whimpers. Hayley moves around the two and places Serena's head on her shoulder. "You won't, you're not going to lose your child, we'll be here with you. I'll be here with you, even if I have to carry one of them for you," she promises, the wolf shot a look over at Hayley, feeling that she was sinecure in her words.

But then Serena began to kick and scream in pain as she felt the curse working on taking away her babies. She clung tightly onto the wolf as she was screaming, but then her scream die down as she was panting, finally getting air back in her lung, Hayley even exhales as she felt her body begin to cool down. She just pants softy as her body was now relaxing, the pain fading away. "I just felt it lift," Sophie calls out as Hayley was exhaling as well. But then Serena gasp as she sat up. "Serena," Elijah asks as everyone looks at her in concern. "Something's wrong," she states as she pressed her hand at her belly. "The children," he asks her, but she shook her head. "No, that not it, I still feel one of them, inside me, but the other, the girl. she's... not here," she mutters.

Then Hayley gasps, making everyone look at her, she was looking down at her belly, hands pressed against it, they look down at her belly, seeing the belly bump and listen. The small heartbeat, it was inside of her. Hayley then looks up and at them. "What the hell?" she mutters. "The child has chosen you to be her mother." a voice calls out and everyone turns to cloak figure. "Do not be alarm, I am not here to pick a fight." the figure informs them. "Then why are you here?" Elijah questions him. The hooded figure looks at the wolf and Serena. "I merely watch over the bloodline," he answers with a bow. "Bloodline?" Serena asks moves out of the wolf's arms and the wolf walks and jumps out of the pool. "And to fulfill a promise that wolf has made," he states.

Then Serena looks at Hayley, who looks at her for a moment and they both look at the man. "And to see a witch is punished for her crime," he growls then turns away. The wolf followed after the man, but then stops and looks at Serena for a second then followed after the man. "No, wait!" Sophie calls out, but they were already gone. Serena exhales as she was ready to collapse, but Hayley catches her, Elijah turns and looks at them, Serena just pants as she lays her head in the crook of Hayley's neck. Elijah walks up to them and Hayley looks at him and nods, assuring that they were fine.

But his eyes did not wander from her and Hayley just looks up at him. Rebekah catches the lingering gaze between the two of them. But then he tore his eyes away from her and places his hand on Serena's shoulder. "Come on," he tells them softly. Hayley nods and helps Serena walks over to the steps of the pool and sat her down. "Elijah." Sophie calls out as she walks up to him, "As soon as your brother and Eric find out that the link is broken, he'll kill Agnes." he tells her and he looks away, "I know you don't owe me anything, but please, don't let them kill her." she begs him.

Elijah just looks at her then vamps out of the pool, "Elijah!" Sophie calls out again. Getting him to look at her. "She's our only access to the power we need to survive. Promise me that you'll stop them," she asks of him, he just dials his phone, calling up Klaus. "It's me, where are you?" Elijah asks him. There was a pause. "No don't hurt her. I'll be here shortly," he informs him and hung up. "I'll make you one last promise. I won't let Eric or my brother kill Agnes," he promises her. Then he gathers his things and left.

Sophie went to get out of the pool, but Serena stood up and snaps her hand up to Sophie's neck, making her stiffen in her spot. "I get it, you were just trying to save your people and I do question the methods you use for survival. But I swear to whatever is listening, come after my babies, my family or Hayley again. the vampires are going to be the least of your problems." Serena promises her, jerking her hand away as Hayley helps her out of the pool.

~8~8~8~

Agnes was weeping in her seat as Eric flexes his hand, "You know Agnes, despite being an Elder you can be such child." he states then stood up. "First you hex the good father's nephew to commit a massacre then suicide, slaughter your young for power and to top it all off, you came after my sister and her unborn children," she states with rage in his blue eyes. "And I know among my people's law such crimes are punishable by death," he growls as Agnes shivers in fear of him.

Then Eric looks at Klaus, "What do you say about that, Nik?" he asks him, Klaus just smirks at the witch. "You're a piece of work Agnes, well, guess what," he states and steps down past Eric. "I'm a piece of work myself. You know, I contemplated leaving bits of you artfully arranged outside your family's tomb," he states as he walks down in front of her. "I thought it would leave a fitting message," he states, then vamps at her, his hand snapped at her neck, snapping her out of the bench and onto her feet. "Don't touch our family," Klaus warns her as Eric snaps to his feet, ready to spill some blood. "Leave her," Elijah calls out, getting their attention.

Elijah steps out and folds his hands behind his back. "Gave my word." Elijah informs them, "Why should you, these witches went back on their word, so why shouldn't we go back on ours?" Eric questions as he marches up and glares at Agnes. The other witches stood up to their feet as they look at Elijah. "You tend to give your word at the most inopportune times, brother." Klaus whines as Agnes whimpers in his grip. "We've done things your way all day. Come on, just one little snap and it's toddle-loo Agnes." Klaus states and Eric crosses his arms. "She hex an innocent boy, she slaughters her young for power and almost killed my sister's own unborn children, I think she's getting what she deserves," Eric growls.

But Elijah steps forward. "Niklaus, Eric, do not make another move," he states as Eric took a step back. "You have asked for my forgiveness, Niklaus. I will grant you that forgiveness, but do not make me break my word." Elijah informs him, Klaus looks over at Eric, who lets out a strained sigh. Then he looks back at Elijah and held his hands up, setting back and away from Agnes. Then Klaus moves his hand away from Agnes' neck and held them up as he steps away from her. "My noble brother." Klaus states. "Noble indeed." a woman calls out, everyone turns to her and saw that she was hooded. But her hair was red as fire.

Then she looks at the four male witches. "Burn," she states and they witches burst into flames, screaming in pain as there was nothing left of them, save the ashes. Agnes steps back in fear as Eric took a knee and bows before the woman. Who looks at him and smiles. "Kac, amiirradayda, uma baahnid inaad ii sujuuddid," the woman said in her native tongue and Eric rose to his feet. "Aniguna waan u sujuudi doonaa had iyo goorba afarta ilaah midkood" Eric answers her and the woman smiles at him. "Weli waxaad tahay qof akhlaaq leh sida aan xasuusto." she giggles then looks at Agnes then frowns. "Tani waa iyada? Midkee walaalkay ka hadlay?" she questions with venom dripping from her lips. Eric nods at her. "Haa, marwo. saaxiraddii doonaysay inay Serena carruurtoodii ka dhalan lahayd caloosheeda." he answers her and the hooded woman then vanished, but in the blink of an eye, she was right in front of Agnes. "You witches always after more to be on top. And you went after a precious and dear bloodline to me and my siblings," she whispers in English to the witch cupping her face.

Then she leans and closes to her ear "Burn." she whispers and Agnes gasp in horror as her body was getting hotter, unable to breath. Then the woman pulls away as Agnes burst in flames, everyone took a step back and watches with no remorse for the witch as her body and clothes crumble into dust. "No one harms the bloodline and lives to tell about it," she growls then walks away. "Not while we draw breath," she states, then her body went up in flames and she was gone. Eric exhales as he leans against the bench.

Klaus points to where the woman left as he looks at Eric, "Who was that?" he questions, Eric just looks at him. "That is a very old story and one for another time and besides, Serena needs to hear this story as well," Eric informs him. Elijah nods at him then walks out as Klaus just looks at Eric as he flashes out of the church.

~8~8~8~

Serena was leaning against the door as Josh was on the front porch, "Where is he? I've been trying to find him all day?" he asks her and Serena shrugs "Have you tried the pub?" she jokes, Hayley smirks from the couch as her joke. "Marcel knows that Klaus lied to him about where he lives." Josh states as Serena sighs. "I have no idea where he is at the moment, what am I? The nanny?" she questions. He just sighs. "Fine, just tell him to call me, please," he asks her and she nods at him.

Then he left and she closes the door, walking back to the couch and sat down next to Hayley. "Well, today was stressful," she states and Hayley smirks at her. "Tell me about it, First Agnes tries and kills your kids then one of them magically switches over to me because she wants me to be her mother." she states and Serena giggles at her, "Like I said, stressful." she states and Hayley looks at her, "And you're not mad at me?" she asks and Serena looks at her, tilting her head a little "Why would I be mad?" she asks her and Hayley shrugs at her. "Well, because I'm carrying one of your children inside me," she states and Serena sighs. "Hayley I don't think I could ever be mad at you, sure I was mad at when I first met you but, I don't feel that anymore," she states.

Hayley arches her eyebrow at her. "Why were you mad at me in the first place?" she asks and Serena shrugs, "Cause I thought you were going to go after Klaus." she answers "Why would I go after Klaus?" she asks. "Cause believes it or not, some women found him... charming," she answers, Hayley gags in disgust, making Serena laugh. "Gross no," she answers her. "Well, that's good, cause, there's no I trust to carry my daughter than you," Serena states, making Hayley look at her in shock. Then she turns away and wipes away the tears. "Aw, are you crying?" Serena asks with a smile. "What no I'm not." she denies and Serena just giggles at her.

But then there was a knock on the front door, both of them look over and walks to the door. "What is it now Josh?" Hayley questions as Serena opens the door, but then both of them froze as it wasn't Josh at the door. "Hi there." the vampire states as Serena held her arm out in front of Hayley "Marcel," she mutters making Marcel smirk at her. "You heard of me, but I don't think we've met," he states and Serena's eyes glowed goldenly.

~8~8~8~

Cami was closing up the Bar for the night as Eric was leaning against the door frame and watches her. Then she stops and looks over noticing him. "What are you doing here?" she asks him, he pushes himself off and walks over to him, "I have news about what happened to your brother and why," he answers her.

She stiffens in her spot and walks up to him, "What is it?" she asks him urgently, he exhales and looks at her, then held his hand out, offering her to seat down. "You may want to sit down for this," he tells her. She looks at him and sat down on the stools and he sat down in front of her. "Your brother... it wasn't his own will that leads him to the massacre," he states, she nods at him.

He sighs and looks away, "A witch cursed your brother, hexed him to lose his mind and kill himself as a means of a distraction." he informs her, Cami just looks at him in shock. "I knew it. I knew he wasn't crazy," she mutters as Eric ran his hand over his face. "Who is this witch?" she questions him, he looks at her, "Dead. Burnt to ashes." he growls as he looks away, he then notices the tone in his voice "And may she rot with the rest of her kind." he grumbles.

Cami just looks at him in surprise. "This witch hurt you too, didn't she?" she asks him and he looks at her, "She slaughtered children in the name of power, she hexed an innocent boy with a pure heart to commit a massacre for their means alone, and she almost..." he stops himself as he almost spilled the secret. "Almost what?" she asks him, he sighs. "All I'm saying is that she got what she deserved." he growls then stood up and looks at her, "I am sorry that your brother died because of the witches," he states and she shot up to her feet. "You're sorry, You've made me a part of a revenge conspiracy that I never wanted to be apart of." she snaps at him, "That was Klaus, not me. I would of kept you out of it." he informs her. She rolls her eyes at him, "Well, I don't want to be at peace with this, I should be feeling torn up inside. Feeling hatred because of it." she shouts. But he shook his head at her. "No, no you don't," he states, turning away from her.

She glares at him, "And why not?" she questions then he snaps, turning back to her, "Because I've lived with that pain for thousand years!" he shouts, making her freeze. I've felt that hatred for the witch that ripped my parents from me. I've felt that torn up the feeling of loss the home I have lost to the witches." he shouts as Cami saw the rage and sorrow in his eyes. "I swear to you, that feeling will stay with you and you will never find peace in it." he reminds her. But she glares at him, "I don't need your permission to feel the way I need to feel and I swear, whatever your friend did to me, I will undo it and when I do, you'll wish you've never laid eyes on me." she growls at him. He was taken back by her words. Then flashes at her, making her gasp, leaning back against the chair as Eric slams his hands against the counter and glares into her eyes, he just looks down at her, but growls to himself, pulling away and flashes out of Rousseau's and Cami pants as she pushes herself off the stool and places her hand on her chest, as her heart was beating like crazy.

~8~8~8~

Eric paces outside of Rousseau's as his heart would not stop pounding, then growls as he slams his fist into the lamppost, then exhales as he begins to calm down. "Well, this is interesting," Klaus calls out and Eric turns to him. Klaus wore his signature smirk with his arms behind his back "Don't start with me, Nik." Eric warns him and Klaus held his hands up. "I mean nothing by it, I'm just happy for you," he states and Eric arches his eyebrow at him.

Klaus just laughs at him as he walks up and swung his arm over his shoulder as they were walking down the seat. "I would never use you for one of my schemes," he promises him, making Eric smirk at him a little. "Hey, there," Marcel calls out, the two of them stop and turn to him. "Where you've been?" Marcel asks as he walks up to the two. "Not still mad about our tiff the other night, are ya?" he asks again and Klaus smirks at him, "Water under the bridge," he answers him.

Marcel nods and looks at Eric, "Cami's all yours if you're interested." he informs him, making Eric clutch his fist tightly at him. "I'm feeling like now's not the right time for me to pursue any relationships. Life's all about timing, you know," he informs them and Eric crosses his arms. "Speaking of, I swung by your place earlier to commiserate over a drink, but I've must of just missed you," he informs them.

Eric smirks as he shifts in his spot. "Well, the Palace Royale didn't suit me nor my friend here," Klaus states as he pats the side of Eric's shoulder. "We've moved on weeks ago." he states and Marcel just smirks at him, "No, I mean your other place," he states and both smiles on the originals fall.

~8~8~8~

Elijah walks into the room in search of Serena and Hayley. Seeing either insight. "Hayley," he calls out, looking around the room.

No response, then he walks into the next room, "Serena, are you here?" he calls out and the same as before, no response.

~8~8~8~

"Interesting location to put down your roots, same plantation where I was a slave." Marcel states. Eric glares at him as his body was flaming with rage, "I guess that's why you never invited me over." he states, Eric went to charge at him, to interrogate him.

But Klaus held him back. "Well, how rude of me. I'll speak to Elijah. I'm sure he'll be pleased to host you and Davina for this evening. Especially after you were so hospitable to him." Klaus states as he plays it off. Then Marcel smiles at him, "Good." he answers, making Klaus smile and Eric to exhale. "I look forward to it." Marcel states then walk off. The two watched him leave then exchanged worried looks with each other.

~8~8~8~

Rebekah sat in her car, driving out of New Orleans until her phone went off and she answers it, "Good-bye means good-bye, Elijah." she reminds her brother. "Are they with you?" Elijah asks her, this question confuses her. "What the hell are you talking about?" she asks him.

Elijah sighs on the other end. "Hayley and Serena, they're gone. Where are they?" he asks her again. Rebekah looks at her phone in shock. "What?" she questions as everything just went to Bad.

~8~8~8~

Elijah turns to his brother Klaus as he marches into the room with a worried look on his face, "Marcel was here." Klaus states as Elijah just looks at him.

Then Eric flashes into the room, "I just check the entire property, someone was here, the kidnapped Hayley and Serena." he states and the two brothers just looked at him with worry in their eyes.

~.~.~.~.~

Translation:

Kac, amiirradayda, uma baahnid inaad ii sujuuddid,: Rise, my Prince, you need not bow before me

Aniguna waan u sujuudi doonaa had iyo goorba afarta ilaah midkood: I will and always bow before one of the four gods

Weli waxaad tahay qof akhlaaq leh sida aan xasuusto.: You are still as polite as I remember.

Tani waa iyada? Midkee walaalkay ka hadlay?:

Haa, marwo. saaxiraddii doonaysay inay Serena carruurtoodii ka dhalan lahayd caloosheeda.: Yes, my lady. the very witch that sought to rip away Serena's unborn children from her womb.


	7. Bloodletting

_Chapter 7: Bloodletting_

All the vampires were gathered in the compound as Marcel had summoned for the showdown. Then Marcel steps out and looks down at his people. "Ladies, gentlemen," he calls out, the chatter getting their attention "Welcome to fight night!" he shouts and they all cheer, raising their glasses to him. "And the first rule of fight night is, the vampire left standing at the end of the night is one step closer to the inner circle and one of these," he states as he raises his hand up. "A daylight ring," he states.

Getting all of their attention, "If you can impress me with a little ultra-violent, you too can enjoy the warmth of the sun on your face." he states, Josh huffs to himself as he looks away from Marcel for a moment. "Al you gotta do is kick a little ass," he states and everyone cheers for him. "Here we go!" he shouts saw everyone moves out of the way, making a circle "Are first two contenders- Felicia and Otto!" he shouts, everyone cheers for them as they step into the ring. Marcel just laughs as he claps for them. Then Otto threw a swing at her.

Hitting her in the face, making her stumble back, he went to hit her again, but she blocks the attack and swing at him, Marcel watches as Felicia was vamp slammed onto the ground. But she overpowers him, beating his face in, but he catches her hand and flew her off. Marcel just crosses his arms and watches as Felicia wraps her legs around Otto's neck, bellows as she pulls her weight back, her back pressed against the ground, dragging Otto down.

Then she twists her waist, snapping his neck and he fell to the ground. Everyone cheers for her as she pulls herself up to her feet and stood victorious over Otto. Marcel just laughs as he claps his hands at her victory. "Whoo! Damn, girl. Not bad." he calls out as she smirks up at him and bows. But it was short-lived as Eric flashes in and snaps her neck, the cheering dies down as she collapsed on top of Otto. Everyone looks at him as he held up his hands. "Winner takes all," he states as Klaus vamps in next to him.

He smirks up at Marcel as the king glares down at Klaus. "Good evening, we would like a word." he calls out to him, "What do you think you're doing?" Marcel questions as Eric brushes his hands off. "It appears that we've interrupted a collection of filthy amateurs," Elijah calls out as everyone moves out of his way. He then stops and looks up at Marcel. "We've come here for the girl and Eric's sister," Elijah calls out, everyone whispers among themselves. "Give them to us... or Eric here is going to start picking through your little conclave." Elijah promises them. "And I'll start with you if my sister is not by my side," Eric states as he points to the empty space beside him.

Marcel just glares down at them, "You've got a lot of nerve coming into my home and making demands." Marcel states and Klaus just laughs. "Your home, is it?" he questions as Eric paces. "The Girl and Eric's sister! I will not ask again." Elijah reminds him. Marcel smirks at them. "I assume you're talking about Hayley- yay high, dark hair, bitchy attitude, and Serena- yay high, black hair, blue eyes, bitch to her core and deathly," he asks them and Eric shrugs. "He's got the bitch to her core and deadly right," he states, Klaus smirks at him. "Who are they anyway?" Marcel asks him.

Klaus looks at him, "Hayley's an old friend and Serena... she's Eric's sister and my lover." Klaus admits to him with a smirk, making everyone whispers and mutter among themselves as Eric and Elijah looks at him in shock. "And you know how sentimental I am about old friends." Klaus states. Marcel smirks at him, "Well, I ain't got them, and before you start whining. I did pay them a little visit last night." he admits to them, "I was feeling nostalgic. So I took a trip out to the Plantation where I use to be a slave, and imagine my surprise when I realized that the Original family of vampires had taken up residence." he states.

Elijah crosses his arms as Eric rolls his eyes. "Your girls, Hayley and Serena, answered the door. We exchanged hello, but before we did, Serena's eyes glowed like a wolf's but it was different from a wolf, so she couldn't have been a wolf, or a vampire, not a witch," he states, making Eric stiffen in his spot. "I assured her I wasn't there to fight, we exchanged hellos and I left. You don't believe me, look around. Hell, I'll even help you find them. But the question I'd ask is..." he states, leaning in. "If Hayley and Serena aren't here, then where are they?"

~8~8~8~

Serena groans as she rolls a little, but then she gasps as she hits a bump, waking her up. "Ow," she mutters, raising her hands up, she opens her eyes and saw that they were zip-tied together. The panics raise in her as she saw that she was in the back of a truck. Then she sat up and saw the driver. It was a wolf, a hybrid for sure. She lays back down and looks in front of her, seeing Hayley was out as well. "Hayley," she whispers, shaking her with her hands.

Hayley groans and looks at her, "Serena...?" she mutters, then raises her hands and saw they were zip-tied as well. "What the..." she mutters. But Serena covers her mouth, stopping her speaking. Then she pulls her hands back, placing her finger at her lip, then points over her shoulder. Hayley slowly looks over her shoulder and saw the driver. Then leans back down. The two struggle to free their hands, Serena tries to use her magic, but then gasp as she saw the bracelet on her arm and it was pressing her magic.

She growls and slams her hands down, then Hayley looks over her shoulder at the window. Then looks back at Serena and she nods at her. They shift around and started to kick at the window. This gets the driver's attention and they kick again, cracking again the glass. Then the truck pulls over as it came to a stop. The two stop and exchanged looks. He then steps out and walks to the back of the truck. Breaking in the glass and opens the back. The two gasps, shielding their eyes from the glass then Hayley kicks at their kidnapper. But he catches her foot.

Tyler Lockwood just glares at her, "Seriously?" he questions her, Hayley sat up and looks at him. "Tyler?" she questions him. "You don't want to fight me, Hayley," he states, but then another leg shot out and kicks his shoulder in, making him let Hayley's leg go and stumble back. "If she won't, I certainly will!" Serena snaps at him. He glares at her, then grips both of their legs, "You can't beat a hybrid!" he snaps, then zip-ties their legs tightly, they both scream in pain as struggled in his grip.

Serena glares at him as she kept kicking. "Get your damn hands off of us!" she shouts at him. Hayley just glares at him, "You backstabbing, half-breed, piece of shit-" Hayley threw at him. "Shut up!" Tyler shouts at them as he threw Serena over his shoulder and grips Hayley by her arm and drags her out. But gasp in surprise as they both struggle in his grip to break free.

~8~8~8~

Klaus and Elijah were sitting at a small table, with beverages as Eric was pacing behind them. On edge, with all the waiting "Not the most attractive community, are they?" Elijah asks, Klaus smirks at him, "You do know they can hear you, right?" he asks as Elijah took a hold of his glass. "You do know I don't care, right?" he questions.

Eric stops and looks at them, "And you do you that the more you bicker and wait, Someone has taken Serena and Hayley hostage?" he questions them and Klaus smirks at him, "Relax, Eric. We'll get Serena and Hayley back before you know it." Klaus assures him. Eric sighs as he crosses his arms at him.

Then Marcel walks out with a smirk on his face and two of his nightwalkers "You know, Elijah." he states as the three looks at him. "I liked you better in that box," he states as he walks up to the three. Elijah just smirks at him, "But, Klaus, my sire, you I owe the world, and I show respect to my Elders." Marcel states, making Klaus smirk at him. "Surprisingly," Eric states as he was in no mood for ass-kissing. "If your special lady friends are missing, you can benefit from the help of a witch," he states as two nightwalkers dragged Sabine into the compound, "And since I control all the witches in this town, I'll grant you one little locator spell," he states as Elijah looks at the witch and Eric arches his eyebrow at her, knowing that something was off about her.

Sabine pulls her arm out as she was shoved forward a little, "Sabine is the best guide in the quarter. You need to find someone, I guarantee, she's your girl." he states, Sabine shot a look over at Elijah and questions looks away from him. Then Marcel steps away. "Where are you going?" Klaus asks him, making Marcel stop and turn back to him. "I hate to cut this short, but the sun is coming up soon. My nightwalkers need to get inside, and I've got a city to run." Marcel informs him. Eric smirks at him. "Of course, wouldn't want to keep his royal highness away from his duty." he states, Marcel just smirks at him and walks away "I'll leave you to track down your lost sheep." he mocks and walks away.

Eric inhales as he wants to burn him to a crisp, but he exhales restraining himself, then the two original brothers looked at the witch, "Can you find them?" Elijah asks them. She exhales and looks at him "I can try." he answers, "Well I don't want a try, witch." Eric snaps as he leans against the chairs. "Yes or no," he questions her. She looks at him and held her head up. "Yes."

~8~8~8~

After walking for hours on hours, Tyler took Serena and Hayley to a shack by a lake. Then places Hayley on the steps as he gently places Serena on the porch. They both pant and took hold of the hands of each other.

Tyler steps away from them and they looked around at the tents and trailers that were close by and in view. "Where are we? What is this place?" Hayley asks him then he turns to them. "The armpit of Louisiana," he answers them and pulls out the knife.

Serena and Hayley stiffen as their eyes lock onto the knife. "And why are you planning on doing with that?" Serena questions him as he steps closer to them, "That depends on the both of you." he answers then cuts their legs free. "Hey, you attack me and Serena, remember?" Hayley snaps at him. Then Serena and Hayley stood up. "You ambushed us in our own backyard." Hayley went on. He rolls his eyes at her, "It's not your backyard, it Klaus'." he reminds her and Serena rolls her eyes at him. "You're shacked up in a mansion with that psycho and his little girlfriend here, a long way from the girl I met in the Appalachians helping other werewolves," he states.

Then Serena glares at him, "And how does Caroline feel about you being here and not in collage with her?" she questions him, making him glare at her. "Did you abandon her in your quest for revenge?" she questions him again. "You leave her out of this." he snaps at her, she scoffs at him in disbelief then turns away from him. "Tyler, I'm sorry. But a lot has happened since the last time I saw you." Hayley informs him. He shifts in his spot. "You mean like how Serena's pregnant with Klaus' kids," he questions her, making her freeze. "And that," he states, pointing at her belly.

He looks at their bellies and scoffs at them. "Two-hybrid babies," he states and Serena presses her hands to her belly. "Yeah, I know all about that. I've been roaming around the bayou, asking questions," he states, stepping closer to Hayley. "Let me tell you what I've learned," he states then pulls the shawl of her shoulder and shows her mark. "This Crescent birthmark means you come from a big shot family, some kind of royalty to the werewolves of this region, and right here, this is all that's left of them," he states.

Serena looks at him in shock then looks around at the area as the numbers of the tents were a small among. "Hey," Hayley calls out, Serena looks at her then looks to what she saw. It was a person with a burn mark on her shoulder. "Help us!" Hayley calls out, but the person can off. "They can't help you!" Tyler calls out and the two of them turn and look at him. "They're hiding because they've been persecuted for decades by vampires." he informs her and Serena stiffens in rage, "Was Marcel the one who ordered it?" she questions him, he looks at her. "Why do you care?" he questions. "Was Marcel The One Who Ordered It?" she asks again in no mood for attitude. "Yeah, he was the one that ordered it," he states and Serena inhales sharply.

But then a twig snap behind them, making the two turn and saw a wolf walking up to them, "Is this them?" the wolf asks and Serena took a step backward. "Yeah, Dwayne. Get them inside." Tyler orders as he walks off. Then Dwayne grabs a hold of them both "Tyler? Tyler?" Hayley calls out to him, "Let go of me!" Serena shouts as she struggles in his grip and they were dragged inside of the shack. The wolf growls darkly, dragging his claws roughly against the tree trunk. Rage boils in his blood as Serena was being held, hostage. Then his red eyes snap over at Tyler and he snarls at his prey, the prey that he plans on ripping into million pieces.

~8~8~8~

Sabine works her magic and began the locator spell, over a map of the city of New Orleans both in and outside the city walls. Klaus and Eric were pacing back and forth as Elijah sat in front of her. Then the blood began to make a trail. Leading out inside the city. "They're in the backcountry, way out past the Houma, deep in the Bayou," she informs them as the trail came to a stop. "I don't suppose you can be more precise," he asks of her, making her look at him.

Klaus smirks at him, "What's the matter, Elijah, you worried a bit of slashing about in the bog might ruin your expensive shoes?" he jokes at him, Eric shot Klaus a glare. "As a matter of fact, after my recent confinement, I could use a decent stroll through the countryside." Elijah threw back at him. "There are stories of exiles werewolves, encampment," Sabine states as she points down to where the blood trail stopped.

Then she looks up at Elijah. "If Hayley and Serena went out that far, chances are, they went to find them," she informs them. "Clearly, they went to make the acquaintance of more like themselves. I suppose our company wasn't good enough for them." Klaus jokes as he looks at Elijah, who was frowning. But Eric shook his head. "Not Serena, I know her, wherever she goes, I always know about it. But this, this was against her will." Eric states and Elijah exhales with relief.

Klaus just looks at him, "And how can you be so sure?" he questions him and Eric frowns at him, "I raised her, dumbass. I know everything about, I know the moves she's going to make." he reports back at him. Elijah looks up at the two of them and back at Sabine.

~8~8~8~

The three-step out of the car and began to walk, Eric and Elijah walk side-by-side as Klaus was tugging behind them. "If the map, I'd say they're close to a body of water somewhere, like a lake." Eric states and Elijah nods at him "We should head South towards the water." Elijah states. Klaus just looks at him, "You seem quite determined to find the little wolf." Klaus states and Eric rolls his eyes at him, "If we're moving too fast for you, Niklaus, you're welcome to wait in the car. Do be certain to leave the windows down." Elijah informs him as Eric kept his surroundings in check.

"Ah, so, I've touched a nerve," Klaus states as he was enjoying himself. "You've begun to admire this girl, perhaps that's why you've been barking orders since your return, hoping to impress Hayley by assuming the role of the family patriarch." Klaus went on as they stop then Eric turns to him. "Welcome to 2010, Nik. Nice of you to finally join us." he jokes with dry humor in his voice. Klaus looks at him in surprise. "You knew?" he questions, Eric scoffs. "Of course I knew, Nik. Even a blind person could see it, but please do not insult Hayley. It's bad enough that we've dragged her into our problems, now she's out here with god knows who." Eric snaps at him.

Klaus went to retort that statement, but he sniffs as he caught someone's scent. "What is it?" Eric asks him, then Elijah turns to them. "Is it Hayley and Serena?" Elijah asks as he steps closer to Klaus, who held the look of surprise on his face. "No." he answers and looks at them. "But I found someone else's," he states and Eric frowns at his statement.

~8~8~8~

Eric pressed his hands against his hips, watching Klaus tear through the truck. Elijah walks up towards him and watches as well. "This vehicle reeks of someone I thought I was rid of-" Klaus states, throwing the clothes and bags out. Elijah catches one of the clothes as one of the clothes landed on Eric's shoulder, who just sighs at him.

Then Klaus slams the door and turns to them, "Tyler Lockwood." he states and Eric rolls his eyes as both he and Elijah threw the clothes off to the side. Then Klaus paces "And why would your little hybrid sidekick from Mystic Falls have any interest in Hayley and Serena?" Elijah asks him. Klaus turns to him, "He wants revenge because I ruined his life." he answers and Elijah exhales. "Why do I suspect this is the least of your offenses?" he questions. "Want the list?" Eric jokes. Elijah shoves him a little, making the both of them smirk. "Back when I had the means to sire hybrids, he was my first, although I didn't give him a choice in the matter." Klaus states.

Eric nods at him as he was impressed that Klaus admits who he was rather than denying it. Then Klaus jumps into the back and grips hold of the blanket. Then inhales the scent that was left on it. "He was loyal in the beginning, but he grew insubordinate, turned my other hybrid against me. And Serena, the other loyal lover she is, help me slaughter them," he said with a smirk and jumps down. "Tyler ran like a coward before I could finish him off and Serena, she was enraged why this act alone." he states and Elijah steps closer to him, "Anything else you would like to share?" he asks him and Klaus thinks for a moment. "There was that business with his mum," he answers and the two roll their eyes at him. "You killed his mother. Wonderful." Elijah states, "Actually, it was Serena that did the killing, as I said, she was enraged." Klaus corrects him, Elijah just glares at him, "But she did it for you, did she not?" Elijah questions him. Eric exhales as he looks away from them. "He needed to be taught a lesson," Klaus states, not answering Elijah's question.

Eric glares at the two, "And what lesson will you be taught, Niklaus, if he retaliates by harming Hayley and Serena?" Elijah questions him and that question enrages Eric, making him clutch his fist. Then Klaus points his finger at Elijah "So you do care about Hayley and still carried a torch for Serena." Klaus accuses, Elijah rolls his eyes at him, knowing that he has already moved on from Serena "Well, go on, have at it brother. Save them. Claim what spoils you can, I may not know what Hayley tasted like, but I've had a taste of Serena and let me tell you, she's beyond words." Klaus taunts him and Eric shot a glare at him.

Elijah tightens his jaw, trying to keep himself composed "Niklaus, so help me-" he states, but they both were slammed up against the truck, held by their necks, and for the first time, they were choking for air. "I've had enough!" Eric shouts at them as his eyes were glowing. "My sister, a woman you claim to care is out there with a fucking hybrid that's going to do who knows what to her and Hayley and you two are bickering like children!" he shouts at them, the originals struggle to free themselves from his grip. "But I am not going to stand here and wait for you both to finally decide to join me in the search!" he snaps and lets them go and the collapsed onto their knees, coughing for air. "I am going to look for Serena and Hayley and I don't care what it will take, I'll kill Tyler Lockwood myself if I have to," he growls and flashes away.

The two Originals cough as they stood up to their feet and look for Eric but he was already long gone. And the two Originals exchanged looks. But neither said anything and Klaus vamps away.

~8~8~8~

Eric marches through the woods, gripping his head as the rage just surge within him. Then out of pure rage, he slams his fist into a tree, breaking the trunk and the tree falls down from the simple punch.

He then stops as he pants, trying to breath, but then a sharp pain shot to the back of his neck, making him cry out in pain, gripping the back of his neck and falls down to one knee. -_Dammit, I need to calm down._\- he mutters, trying to breath. Eric's eyes were flicking between golden and blood red. Then the wolf walks up to him, kneeling down, placing his hand on Eric's back and grips his arm. -_Eric, breath._\- the wolf tells him. Eric just pants trying, but the rage was so much right now.

The wolf sigh then moves in front of him. -_Don't think about the rage, think about something else._\- the wolf tells him. Eric closes his eyes and thinks about something, anything.

Camille.

For some reason, she jumps to his thoughts and his breathing began to slow down to a gentler pace as his heart was slowing back down to his pace. He thought about her smile and the words she always gave to others in the hope of lifting the weight of their shoulders.

He then opens his eyes as the blood-red fades to golden then fades back to blue, he leads his head down, pressing his hand to the ground. -_Eric?_\- the wolf asks him, Eric nods at him and pulls himself back to his feet. The wolf stood up and looks at the back of his neck, seeing the mark was crack beyond repair. -_Your bindings can't take much more rage fits._\- the wolf warns him. Eric pants as he looks at him. "I know," he mutters, rubbing the back of his neck. -_One more fit like this then you'll..._\- the wolf states.

Eric nods at him. "I know, I'll become what you are." he states and looks at the wolf as he looks away from Eric.

~8~8~8~

Hayley pulls at the zip-ties that bound her to the fireplace as Serena struggles to take off the magic repressing bracelet that Tyler placed on her arm. And speaking of, the very hybrid walks into the shack and looks down at the two as they look up at them. "Answer me this, Lockwood, there's a wolf that's been following me around. Protecting me, watching over me. Do you happen to know who that wolf is?" Serena asks him.

He just looks at her and shook his head. "No I don't," he states, she sighs and looks away from him. "Was it you?" Hayley asks and they both look at her, "You're a hybrid, you can turn whenever you want." she states and he shook his head. "But you're right, the only hybrid can control when they turn, and I'm the only one left beside Klaus, which is why we're here." he states and the two sigh and look away, "Should of left you to die." Serena mutters and the two looked at her, she glares at Tyler "Did I stutter?" she questions and looks away.

Tyler inhales as he sets the bag down, "Whatever you think you're doing, you know that the whole Original family has made some sort of pact or something to keep me, Serena and the babies safe." Hayley informs him as Serena looks away. "So if you hurt us, they'll kill you. Or worse, Serena's brother will make you beg for death," she warns him. He just looks at her, "What makes you think I'm afraid to die?" he questions her. Then Serena looks at him. "I could think of one reason; Caroline," she calls out, making him stiffen. "No matter how much vengeance you crave for satisfaction, they're always someone you're waiting to return to," she states and he looks at her. "I know she still matters to you, Tyler. And do not give up on her or you'll regret it," she warns him.

He said nothing and as the door open, Dwayne walks into the shack as the two glare up at him. "You ready for this?" Tyler asks him. Dwayne looks at him and nods, "Let's do it." he answers. Then Tyler looks at Serena and pulls out a syringe. Making her stiffen in fear. "What are you going to do with that?" she questions, pressing her back against the wall. Then Dwayne walks over towards her and held her down. Serena kicks at him, trying to push him back. "Tyler," Hayley calls out as he marches over to Serena. Dwayne held her tightly "Please, don't hurt her! Tyler!" Hayley calls out to him.

Tyler than kneels down in front of Serena. "Klaus destroyed everything good in my life!" he snaps at Hayley as she was tugging at the zip-ties "So I'm gonna take away the thing he wants most," he states and looks back at Serena. Fear clouds her eyes as she shook her head. "No, no. please, not my son. Please." she begs him. But he hikes up her shirt to reveal her belly and injects the needle into her. Serena reels her head back and screams bloody murder as her son's blood was filling up the syringe. She pants and cries out in pain, gripping Hayley's hand then he pulls the needle out of her, she pants then shoves Dwayne away and cowers into her corner, trembling as she pulls her knees close in and shields her belly from him.

He then stood up and looks at Dwayne as Hayley moves closer towards her. "Serena," she calls out, but she was nonresponsive at the moment. But she looks up at Tyler as he turns to Dwayne. Injects the needle into his neck, the blood enters his system, then he pulls the syringe away and snaps his neck. Hayley and Serena scream as they look away from him and down at Dwayne's body.

~8~8~8~

Eric and the wolf walk through the woods, but then stop as they both heard a scream carried on the wind. "The hybrid." a male calls out, the two turn and saw another hooded figure, then bow to him. "My lord of the winds." Eric states. The man smiles at him. "Rise, both of you," he orders and they raised their heads.

Then the man walks past them, "The winds have informed me of a cry of fear, not far from here." he states then stops and turns to them. "And my sister of the waters has informed me of the bloodline being stolen. Tell me, where is your sister?" he asks and Eric looks away, "I have learned that a hybrid is out for blood against Klaus and took Serena. I am tracking him and I will not be gentle nor merciful." Eric answers him.

The man nods at him, "I see." he states then Eric looks at the wolf, "Go, get Serena and Hayley out and make the Hybrid suffer." he tells him, the wolf nods at him, then took off running. The man walks over to Eric and looks back the back of his neck. "I saw your bindings are almost broken, we cannot restore it." he informs him and Eric nods at him, "I don't want it restored." he states and the man looks at him, "I don't want to suppress the rage and anger I've been holding back," he states, holding his head high as he flicks his eyes forward and glowed its furious golden. "I want to lose control."

~8~8~8~

Hayley stares down at Dwayne as Serena was still pressed into her corner, then Tyler grabs of a hold of his body and looks at Hayley as she held a look of horror in her eyes. "Don't get all judgy. Dwayne knew what he was getting himself into. He volunteered." Tyler states as he drags the body to the door.

Then steps away from him, "So you could kill him?" Serena questions without looking at him. "Dwayne is a werewolf who died with your blood in his system," he states and this gets Serena's attention. "Same blood you share with your hybrid babies," he states and she looks down at Dwayne's body as Hayley catches on. "You're trying to turn him into a hybrid, that's impossible," she states as Tyler places the syringe back in the bag. "Been running with wolf packs all over the country. One of them was tight with a witch," he states.

Then looks at them "She had nightmare vision about Serena's babies and how Klaus can use its blood to make an army of Hybrid slaves." he states and she turns and glares at him. "If I hear another witch say any more bad things about my babies, I am personally going to rip them to shreds!" she snaps, making Tyler jump. "They're just babies, they haven't been born yet and I still have a say in the matter. No one and I means no one will ever use my babies' blood for any purpose!" she shouts tugging at her restraint.

He shakes off his fear of her and steps closer, "Maybe, maybe not. That's where Dwayne come in. you see, he was happy to be the test case." he states and Serena looks away. "If you haven't noticed, these people don't have much to live for, they'd all welcome the chance the superior species," he states then turns away. "Trouble is, all hybrids are sired to Klaus, they follow his every move," he states and pulls out the knife. "No way I'd let that happen," he states and sets the knife down on the stool. "How can you be so sure Klaus knows what the babies' blood will do?" Hayley asks him as Serena's eyes remained on the knife. "What do you think?" he questions her.

Then she looks up at him, "I think he has no idea what possibilities my babies are capable of and even if he did. I wouldn't let him lay a hand on them." she states and he looks at her, "Really? Klaus Mikaelson killer of men, women, and puppies- all of a sudden wants to be a daddy, or he's got an ulterior motive." he states kneeling down in front of them. Serena scoffs as she looks away and Hayley laughs a little. "What you're going to tell us everything that a hybrid can do, walk in the sun, lethal bite and then take over New Orleans by the end of the week." Serena questions as she laughs.

Tyler just looks at her, "Nik may be the Big Bad Hybrid and he may look invincible, but there is already a superior race out there and it's not the wolves, it's not the witches, it's definitely not hybrids and it is most certainly not the vampires." she informs him and he glares at her "Than who, if not Klaus than who?" he questions. She smirks and leans in close to him. "Wouldn't you like to know," she states. Then Dwayne gasp awake, panting. Tyler stood up and looks at him as the two girls stiffen. "You're gonna have to feed on her," he states as he took a hold of his knife. "What? No!" Hayley shouts, but he cuts Serena's neck, making her gasp in pain, gripping her neck. "Serena!" Hayley calls out, but Tyler held her back. "Do it!" he calls out.

Dwayne pants then crawl to Serena as she growls and began to pull at her zip-tie. "Fucker!" she shouts as he grips hold of her, then bites down on her neck, she then screams out in pain as he drank her blood down. But then pulls away and began to what looks like to be having a panic attack. "Dwayne!" Tyler calls out to him, but Dwayne hurried outside and crashes onto the ground. Tyler then looks at them as Serena glares up at him. But then he hurried after him. Hayley looks at the knife then moves out and reaches for it, but it was out of reach. "Hayley," Serena whispers getting her attention.

She looks at Serena as she nudges her head to the side, Hayley looks over at the wood on the floor, then she sat up and grabs a hold of one of the stakes and quickly hides it. Then the shouts outside settle down and they waited.

Not long after Tyler returns back into the shack and looks at them, Hayley looks up at him "It work, didn't it? He's a hybrid." she asks of him as Tyler had the look of dread on his face. "If Klaus gets a hold of either of you if he gets the kids, he wins." he states and Serena glares at him, "And what, you going to stoop so low as to kill an unborn child just so Nik would get his hybrid army?" she questions him. He looks at her with regret in his eyes. "Yes," he answers her. She inhales sharply and presses her back against the wall. "You don't have to do this Tyler, help us hide the babies from him," Hayley asks of him. But he shook his head and looks at her "Help us run." she states as he picks up the knife.

Serena sighs. "Don't waste your breath, Hayley. He's already made up his mind," she states, making her look at her. "He didn't want it to be true, but he's going through with this," she states and glares at the knife. Then he steps closer to them. "He'll find you, Hayley. You and Serena. And he's going to make more hybrid monsters." he states, stepping closer towards them. "Tyler, whatever you think you're doing, there has to be another way. This isn't you." Hayley tells him, making him stop in front of them. "Are you sure you're really for the blood of millions on your hands?" Serena questions him, making him stop. "When I lost my firstborn child, I slaughtered three villages without any remorse, just pure rage and sorrow," she states as Hayley slips her the stake under the fireplace.

He looks at her in surprise. Serena grips the stake behind her back. "If I lose these babies, New Orleans will suffer, Mystic Fall will suffer, the whole damn world will suffer, if anyone and I mean anyone dares rips my babies away from me!" she snaps and pulls her arm out and stabs him in the side of the body. He gasps in pain, gripping the stake as he drops the knife.

Tyler then stumbles back as Serena grips the knife with her foot and quickly slides it under the fireplace and gave it to Hayley. He growls then jerks the stake out of his side. "That was stupid!" he tells her as she glares at him, "And it's stupid if you really didn't think I am not going to fight for my babies!" she snaps back at him, he marches back at her. But then the door opens as Dwayne walks into the shack, "Tyler..." he whimpers. Hayley looks and gasps in horror, covering her mouth.

He turns and looks at Dwayne in horror as his face was bleeding, his eyes were bloodshot and was pouring with blood. His chin covered in blood as his nose and ears were pouring with blood as well. His hand at his throat as he couldn't breath. He then reaches out for him, but collapse dead on the ground. Hayley looks away at the sight of Dwayne's permanent and dead body. "What the hell?" he questions, circling his body and Serena started to laugh. He then looks at her "Did you honestly think there was going to be no consequence from stealing my blood?" she questions with a smile on her face. "What are you talking about? Esther took your blood and her family turned out fine." he states and she just smirks "And why do you think they can't stand in the sunlight without a daylight ring? Huh?" she questions.

His expression turned to horror "Or can't touch vervein? Craved blood?" she states then leans forward. "Everything that makes a vampire what they are, came from me and without my permission, came the consequences." she states and leans back against the wall "But sadly, they're the originals, so it can't kill them, but an average vampire... there are the results." she states and Tyler looks down at Dwayne's body.

Hayley then looks at her, "Your blood can kill a vampire?" she asks and Serena looks at her, "Not just a vampire." she states and Tyler looks at her as she looks at him, "But any and every creature, be it werewolf, witch, hybrid, or even a goddamn human, my blood will be the last thing they taste before meeting their maker." she growls at him, in a promise. Then there was growling coming from behind him, he slowly looks up as Hayley and Serena were looking behind him. He turns and gasps in surprise, the wolf stood in front of him, making Tyler take a step back. "He stole my blood and that of my son." Serena calls out, getting the wolf's attention "He's going to kill Hayley and me." she states.

And that was enough to set the wolf off. He snarls and swung his arm at Tyler, making him fly and smack against the wall. He slams against the ground, groaning in pain. Then Hayley took her chance and cuts her wrist free. Then she cuts Serena free, taking her hand. The wolf growls at Tyler, challenging him to fight back. Then the two women ran for the door and make a break for it. Then the wolf took off as well. Giving Tyler a chance to get back up and looks around, but saw that Serena and Hayley were gone.

The two ran through the wood, getting as far away as they could, but then they split up, giving Tyler two targets to chase after, making it harder for him. Serena then stops as she pants, looking around, seeing no trace of Hayley, the wolf or Tyler. But then she listens in and heard someone was coming. She then looks around finding a log, she grabs a hold of it, and hides behind the tree and waited as the person walks up closer towards her.

Then the person was right by her, she then moves out and went to swing at them, but the log was grabbed, making her gasp as Niklaus Mikaelson just smirks at her. "I half expected you to be tied up and being a damsel in distress, but it seems that you can handle yourself well in a kidnapping situation." he jokes. Serena just looks at him in surprise "Nik." she mutters and he smiles at her, "Hello Serena." he said. She drops the logs and wraps her arms around him.

He wraps his arms around, holding her tightly against him, relieved that she was safe. "You will not believe the shitty day I am having," she mutters to him, pulling away and he smirks at her, he looks down at the bracelet and pulls it off her wrist, freeing her magic. "You tell me all about it on the way home," he states and started to walk. "Nik, wait," she calls out, gripping his arm and he stops and turns to her. "There's something you need to know about the babies," she informs him, he turns to her and looks at her, willing to hear her explanation.

~8~8~8~

Tyler looks around the encampment, trying to find the two girls that have escaped him. "Hayley, Serena," he calls out, pushing back the tent doors, then stood up. "Don't make this harder than it has to be," he calls out, then pushes back the blanket. "Come out now and I'll make it quick," he calls to them. "How generous of you," Eric calls out to him.

Tyler turns and saw Eric leaning against the tree, "But I may not be as generous about that as you are." he states and Tyler tilts his head at him, "Who the hell are you?" he questions him, Eric smirks at him and they circle each other, "I'm Eric La Blue." he answers then turns to him, "I'm Serena's older brother." he answers and Tyler took a step back then Eric points his finger at him. "And you are the famous Tyler Lockwood, I've heard about you.' he states and sizes him up. "For a man on the run, you look well," he states then glares at him as he frowns. "Let's change that, shall we," he states.

Then turns away from him, "Threatening two pregnant girls, one of them my sister and a second chance for her to become what she craved more than anything." he states as Tyler remains on his toes. "All for what, to get revenge on your dead mother?" he questions and turns to him "That's a whole new low, even for you. But correct me of I'm wrong, weren't you going to use your own body to put Nik down and therefor leave your mother behind?" he questions him, Tyler stiffens at his question.

This makes Eric smirk. "Aw, see? Right there, burying or betraying Nik. You lost your mother either way. Got no one to blame but yourself." he states and turns away from him. "Your sister was the one that killed her!" he shouts, Eric stops and turns back to him, "Because you went after Nik and my sister loves him very much and when someone we love is threatened, we intend to get overprotective over them, even get our hands bloody in the process," he states and glares back at Tyler. "Are you willing to the same?" he asks and Tyler gulps down his answer. "And abandoning Caroline in your quest for vengeance, to become this?" he questions stepping closer towards him.

Tyler took a step back, "Perhaps we should give her a call and her option of you slaughter unborn babies." he states and Tyler glares at him. "If anything happens to me, Caroline will never forgive Klaus for it." he states and Eric chuckles at him, "Really? You only think Nik is going to be the one to kill you?" he laughs, Tyler was taken back by his statement then Eric backhands him and makes him fly backward, smacking against the tree. "Because when I'm done with you, you're going to wish Nik was the one you faced today," he growls as his eyes flashed between golden and blood red. Tyler pulls himself up to his feet. "And if you want a chance to survive against me, I suggest you put some effort into your fight," he states. Tyler just glares at him and vamps away.

Eric smirks to himself and looks to his side, "You can run and hide all you want." he calls out, then sniffs the air as he caught his scent. "But no one can ever hide from me," he states and flashes after him.

~8~8~8~

Serena sat on the log as Klaus stood in front of her, exhales at the new information that was told. "Tyler was obsessed with the idea that you only wanted to protect me and the babies so you could make more hybrids with them." she states and he looks at her, "And did you believe it?" he asks her, she just looks at him "If I did, I would have been shocked when Dwayne died. But I'm wasn't" she states then looks away. "I knew the consequences when my blood was stolen, hybrid or no," she states and he looks at her. "You know I would never steal your blood from you, not after what my father made us do," he states.

She looks at him and smiles, "I know, I remember the vow you made to me, but it doesn't matter." she states as she sat up and he looks at her. "Hayley is convinced that you only want the babies to make more sired hybrids and she'll conceive Elijah that you can't be trusted." she states then looks up at her, "That you truly are the villain of the story," she states and he nods at her.

Then looks away to her, "I need to take you home." he states and she looks at him in surprise, "Really? Just like that, after everything I've told you?" she questions him. Then he took a step closer to her, "When I first became a vampire, by desire, my one true desire was to always protect you and every one of your decedents and that desire has not changed." he states then she stood up. "I am quite capable of protecting myself, I've done it for a thousand years," she states, walking past him, Klaus only smirks at her, knowing that the fire inside her soul was stronger than ever.

~8~8~8~

Eric walks around the encampment, smirking to himself. "Is this adorable, isn't it? A classic game of hide-and-seek, except, Nik isn't your opponent, no, you know his trick and every move," he calls out, coming to a stop. "But I. I am something else altogether," he calls out, but then gasp in surprise as Tyler stakes him through the chest. He just looks down at his shirt and sighs, throwing his hands up in disappointment. "You cheeky bastard," he states, Tyler looking at him in shock. Eric looks over his shoulder, "This was my favorite shirt." he states, then threw his hand up, making Tyler fly back.

He slams against the ground and groans in pain, as Eric turns to him, "You know," he states, Tyler looks at him, pulling himself up as Eric pulls the stake out of his chest, his wound heals right up. "I was excepting more of a fight from you, but then again," he said, tossing the stake to the side and crack his neck. "I know you're just a pup playing savior and such things are tiresome. So, do me a favor and give me a real fight," he states as his flash red. Tyler pulse as he growls at him. Eric smirks at him "Good. Let's play." he states then the both of them growl and charged at each other.

~8~8~8~

The two fighting males jump out and roll down the hill. Tyler leans over him and soaks him in the face. Eric smiles and his hand shot out, grabbing Tyler's neck. "Good, you actually have some bite to give." he chuckles, Tyler glares down at him. "Trust me, I'm just getting started," he states, then went to stab him in the side, but Eric vamps them around, gripping his hand that stake, twisting it behind his back as his held Tyler in a headlock.

Tyler struggles in his grip as Eric chuckles at him, "Look at you, the bloodthirsty Lockwood wolf. If you were just like this, do you think your mother could have stood a chance against Serena?" he mocks, making Tyler growl at him, flipping them over, smacking Eric against the ground. Then he started punching him in the face.

But Eric grips his hand, stopping the punch, then flips them over and stab Tyler in the gut. Making him cry out in pain. Eric then stood up as Tyler grips the stake in his stomach. "Look at you now, Tyler Lockwood," he states looking down at him in disappointment. "All that power, the gift bestowed upon you. All wasted and for what?" he questions as Tyler stood up "Avenge a dead mother that's never coming back? A damaged life that you believe can't be re-mended through the bonds of your friendship that threw away without a second thought?" he questions him. Tyler rips the stake out of his gut and tosses it to the side. "I guess I'm just another one of Klaus' failure, like how he failed at making hybrids, how he failed his family," he states.

Eric glares at him as he steps closer, "Now it looks like he's going to fail his own kids and your sister." he laughs and Eric grips his neck and slams him against the tree. "Nik, Nik, Nik, Nik. Nik. Is that all you ever talk about nowadays?" he questions him. Tyler struggles in his grip, it was even more difficult than an Original's. "I'm under the impression that you have an obsession towards him," he states, Tyler just growls at him. "Now let see something," he states and slams his hand into his chest, Tyler cries out in pain as Eric's hand roams inside his chest. "Oh! There it is," he states in a foreign surprise. "You still do have a heart, good to know, so what to do with it," he states, gripping his heart tightly.

Tyler pants in pain at the pressure on his heart. "Shall I rip it out of your chest, killing you swiftly?" Eric growls as he tightens his grips, Tyler coughs in pain as the added pressure. "No, that's too good for you," he states, loosening his grip, letting Tyler breath a little. "Killing you won't break you and you believe that Nik took everything from you, but you did that yourself when you let yourself believed that you are all alone in the world... so, let me take away what Nik gave you," he growls, ripping his hand out of Tyler's chest, making him gasp in surprise as his heart was free.

Then he grips Tyler's head, forcing him to look at him. "You will no longer have the abilities of a hybrid. Your bite is no longer lethal in human form, your words will have no power over any mind and you will shift every full moon, but worse then that last, if you are ever around your friends, you will have the sudden urge to slaughter them, the longer you are in their presence, the stronger the urge becomes." Eric orders.

Compelling him to his words. Tyler struggles against his grips, but it was like iron, he couldn't break free. He was trap and helpless against Eric. Then the sorcerer blinks, letting Tyler go, he pants and hunch over. Eric glares down at him then leans down. "And now Tyler Lockwood, you are all alone in this world," he whispers to him then walks away from him, leaving Tyler in his miserable defeat.

~8~8~8~

Eric steps out of the shack dragging Dwayne out onto the porch, then Klaus and Serena step out, Eric looks up at them and smiles. "Finally decided to show yourself?" he jokes and the two of them smile at him. "Well, we didn't want to ruin your fun." Serena jokes at him as she walks up and hugs him. He chuckles and hugs her tightly. "It's good to see you're safe," he states.

She pulls back and smiles at him, "You have Nik to thank for that." she states, Klaus rolls his eyes as he walks up towards her. "Don't sell yourself short, luv. You outsmarted the Lockwood, saving yourself. All I did was found you and stayed by your side, making sure no one ever lay a hand on you." he states, she looks at him and smiles. "Looks like I owe you another one, Nik." Eric states, holding his hand to him, Klaus looks down at his hand. But then looks at him, smiles and pulls him into a hug.

Eric was surprised at first, but then smiles and hugs him back. "There isn't anything I wouldn't do for Serena," he states and Eric chuckles. Then pulls away, gripping his arms with a proud smile on his face.

Then Hayley and Elijah walk up to the shack. "There you are," he said to Elijah. "I see you found our wandering stray, now explain to me why in the living hell I would ever want to use my own children for an army of sired hybrids of they aren't loyal to me?" he questions them, Hayley just glares at him. "Because this," he said, kicking Dwayne off the porch. "Is not something I want from my children," he states Hayley took a step forward. "As if you already didn't know," she growls, but Elijah held her back, then steps forward.

Klaus smiles at them. "Aren't you two fast friends," he states, Eric and Serena, exchanged looks. "Well, come on, then. I am nothing more than the horrible monster that wants nothing more than to use my own children for my own selfish desires." Klaus states as Serena places her hands on her belly. "Tyler Lockwood brought her here to test a theory, that the blood of Serena's children could be used to sire Hybrids." Elijah states, Klaus chuckles as he nods, walking over to Serena. "Yes, but it failed as the very blood that was stolen from her, turn against Dwayne here and choked him to death, because it was without Serena's blessing," Klaus states as he raised his voice.

Elijah just glares at him as Eric crosses his arms at him "Furthermore, you intended to use this knowledge, manipulated Serena into giving her blessings to use her blood to build this army of yours." he went on, Serena looks at him in disbelief "And, of course, you assume it's true because I would use Serena for all my selfish desires, I mean why else would I show any interest in Serena or my own flesh and blood?" Klaus states the two siblings frown at him as they know his words were bullshit, through and through.

But Serena just laughs, making them look at her, "You honestly believe I would put my own child through horror, like how I was?" she questions them. "You honestly believe I would willingly give my blood out to anyone that only sought to use it for evil intentions?" she questions them, pointing into her chest. "Tyler Lockwood hates Nik, hell, he even hates me. But I would never stomp so low into using children for my benefit or even into slaughter an unborn child." she snaps and Hayley looks away. "I have done horrible things, I will admit that Nik has done horrible things, but he has never once betrayed his promises," she growls at him.

Klaus looks away as a proud smirk falls onto his face, then he looks back at Elijah. "A heartbroken little crybaby points the finger at me and my own brother falls in line, eager to believe it," Klaus states as he looks at his own brother. "How quickly you assume the worst, especially when it comes from her," he states, glaring at Hayley who was at fault for believing Tyler's words. "Oh, spare me your indignation, when have you ever demonstrated any kind of concern towards Hayley, Serena or their children beyond your own selfish pursuits," Elijah questions

Klaus thinks back to all the times be kept Serena safe through the five hundred years of living and the promises he made to her and their children. "What was it you once said to me?" Elijah questions and the three look at him. "Every king needs an heir," he states, mocking Klaus.

Then Serena and Eric face-palm as Elijah couldn't be more stupid as Klaus was actually hurt by his doubt of him. "My big brother," he states as looks at him in anger. "So, you doubt my intentions. Well, I can't say I'm surprised." he states as Serena moves her hand away from her face and looks at Klaus in worry "Standing beside the noble Elijah, how can I be anything but the lesser brother- A liar, a manipulator, a bastard?" Klaus questions as tears well up in his eyes. Eric looks at him in worry as Elijah rethinks the words he has spoken.

Klaus then steps down from the porch as Serena leans against the beam in worry for Klaus. "That all I am to you, isn't it? And to Rebekah, and judging by the way Hayley hangs on your every word, it's clear she feels the same way," he questions again, Hayley just looks at him, seeing that their words have gotten to him. "No doubt, my daughter will, as well." he informs him, Elijah just looks at him, "Brother, if I-" he states, but Klaus grips his shoulder, stopping him. "We have said all that needs to be said, brother," he states, then pulls his hand away, held them up as he backs away from them. "I'll play the role I've been given," he states. Serena took a step forward. "Nik." she said with fear, but he grips her hand and looks at her, "If they want to see me as a monster, let them," he tells her.

She shook her head, gripping his hand in both of hers. He smiles kissing his lips to her hand. "Have faith in me," he tells her, she bites her lip, but nods her head at him, then pulls away from him as Eric grips her shoulder as Klaus then charges at Elijah, biting into his neck. Elijah cries out in pain as Hayley gasp in shock. "Klaus!" she calls out as the hybrid drops Elijah onto the ground, Hayley went to his side. Klaus then wipes the blood away "You two enjoy each others company, you'll have much to bond over. Once the hallucinations and dementia set in." he states as Elijah pulls himself up and looks at his brother. "Consider that bite my parting gift to you both," he states.

Then turns away, taking Serena into his arms and walks past them. Eric jumps off the porch walking past them, giving either of them a second and followed after Klaus.

~8~8~8~

Klaus sets Serena down in her room and she turns to him, seeing the regretful look on his face. "Are you alright?" she asks him. He just looks at her "I was a fool to believe that Elijah was would ever believe in my intended for my children, that they were pure, that they were good!" he shouts, letting his sorrow pour from his soul.

She just looks at him, "You honestly believed that I would ever do that do you. You! Of all people in this world." he shouts as a tear stream down his cheek. "You are scared to me, a gem that I swore to protect. A light that guides me through the darkness and have been even in my darkest of moments!" he declares to her. Her heart jumps at his words. "But I have done terrible things in the name of power," he admits to her. "Things I have never been proud of, things that haunt me to this very day," he said, looking away from her.

Then the horror sets in, "What if they were right?" he questions, Serena was taken back by his question "What if I am nothing more than the monster they all fear, what if I am just like my father?" he whimpers, stepping back. "I slaughter villages, Nik," Serena said as she finally spoke up. He then looks at her, as more tears stream down his face. "I have mauled, murdered, massacred, and slaughtered my way through, humans, vampires, and witches, just to survive," she states, admitting her faults as well, then steps closer to him, gripping his coat. "We are not perfect, Nik. We were never born to be perfect, but some people force perfect to be the best and better," she tells him, gripping his cheeks, as he looks into her eyes.

"You were never meant to be perfect and that's what I love about you." she declares, he leans into her touch. "You are flawed and admitting your faults and regrets does not make you a monster and don't you dare for a moment compare yourself, Mikeal, you are not him and you will never be him," she states the very name of that man rattled her bones. He just looks at her, then wraps his arms around her, pulling her in and presses his lips gently against hers, she was surprised by his sudden action but relaxes as her arms go around his shoulder, her hands gently gripping his neck.

He then back, letting them breath, his forehead pressed against hers, "You aren't alone, Nik. You have me, Eric and our children." she promises him, he nods at her as the tears would not stop falling.

~8~8~8~

Eric sat in the chair as he was twirling his drink as Rebekah walks into the house, "You came back." he states, she just stood in front of him. "Well, this family couldn't function without me." she states and took a seat on the couch "Where's Hayley, Elijah, and Serena?" she asks him, he raises his eyebrow at her. "Serena is with Nik, up in her room, calming him down. As for Elijah and Hayley, they're stranded in the bayou," he answers, taking a sip from his drink.

Rebekah looks at him in shock, "What?" she asks, he shrugs his shoulders at her, "Elijah and Hayley accuse Nik of having a hidden agenda to use Serena and the babies. One thing led to another and he left them there, to enjoy each other's company and Elijah has a werewolf bite." he states, Rebekah was horrified as he looks at her with a smirk and raised his glass. "Cheers," he said and downs his drink. "Really, all the daggering, biting, deserting. Do the schemes ever end?" she snaps and Eric just laughs. "You wanna talk schemes?" he questions, making her glare at him.

Then he nods, leaning forward, setting his glass down "Fine, I'll bite. If Klaus is such the monster you've painted him to be, then why did you tell Marcel about the Plantation?" he questions and she stiffens in fear. "Or that time you told Katherine about the whereabouts of my sister, leading to her disappearance for the last 500 years?" he questions, Rebekah's fear rose as he knew what she's done. "Or my personal favorite, the reason why you fled from New Orleans in the first place," he states and she shot up in her spot. Eric laughs as he leans back in his chair. "Klaus knows what he has done and he lives up to it, you, however, you just betray him, the first chance you get, you betray him." he states and tears well up in Rebekah's eyes as she looks at him "Like how you're conspiring with Marcel to lock up and bury Nik as we speak," he informs her, glaring at her.

She just glares at him, "Niklaus has made my life a living hell." she states and he rolls his eyes at her, "Bullshit!" he snaps, making her jumps. "Your life a living hell? My sister wandered the other side for thousand years, she screamed for you to listen, she begged for you to see here, she was tortured by witches for information on your family, and on you. but you were too busy, whining because you couldn't have love." he growls, standing to his feet, she looks away from him, "You can scream and find reason to justify your actions but my family endured much were then you ever have and we will find to the death to ensure our survival. You, you get what to get back your brother, your wasn't a living hell." he reminds her as a tear slides down her face. "My family has been through hell all before you came, you know nothing of hell," he informs her and with that he walks off, leaving her alone.

Eric marches through the hall, but then came to a stop, next to a mirror and looks at his refection. Then he then turns and looks at his reflection, then his eyes glowed, but it was a golden blood-red glow. He then turns his back to the mirror, pulling off his coat then pulls his shirt over his head and looks at his reflection. The mark on the back of his neck was gone as another mark was on his shoulder blade.

It was his birthmark. He then smirks to himself as he was finally free, but it was short-lived as he pulls his shirt back on, then thinks of his sister, knowing that she was the last one left with the mark on the back of her neck. And the last one to break it.

He dreads it, for a thousand years, he never wanted to her find out the truth, but the condition of her mark, it was breaking. May be about to fix it, but... he didn't want her to live with it, and he would know~ why it was placed on her in the first place. Tears well up in his eyes, he exhales, wiping them away "Forgive me, I'm sorry." he whispers into the air, knowing that Serena would hate him for keeping a dangerous secret from her.

~.~.~.~.~

Psst! Hey you! yeah you, viewers. I appreciate your love and support

Please leave a comment be below and tell me what you think.


	8. The River in Reverse

_Chapter 8: The River in Reverse_

Serena exhales as she woke from her slumber, but frowns as she was restless, she felt bad for leaving Hayley and Elijah out in the bayou and Elijah having a werewolf bite, so chances are, he was going to try and hurt her.

She then sat up and leans back against the bedframe, then her door opens, she looks up and saw Eric with a tray of breakfast. She smiles up at him, "Hi." she mutters. He smiles at her, "Morning sis." he said back and sets the tray in front of her. "I thought you might wanna have breakfast in bed today." he states, she smiles at him, "Thank you," she said, then looks at her stand, grabbing hold of the hair-tie, pulling her hair back and into a bun, then took the fork and dug in.

Eric sat down on the side of the bed and watches as Serena scruffs down her meal, he smirks to himself. "Can you eat that any faster?" he questions her stops sipping her drink and looks at him, then pulls her drink away and sets it down. "I can if I wanted to," she answers, making him chuckle at her. She smiles, but only for a moment, then looks away. Eric notices her frown and scoots closer, "What's wrong?" he asks her, she sighs and looks back at him. "I feel bad about leaving them, Elijah and Hayley out there in the Bayou," she states, he sighs, nodding at her. "I know, but they need to remember one thing about you, Serena." he states, gently grabbing a hold of her chin, "No one can control you, not even Nik. And no one controls the fate of your children." he states.

She smiles at him, thankful for his words of encouragement, he smiles at her, pulling his hand away. "Do you want to do see them?" he asks, she hesitated for a moment. But then nods at him. "Alright, we'll have to wait for Nik to leave to take care of whatever he's doing," he states and she nods at him. "Now finish up your breakfast," he tells her, she smiles, nodding and went back to eating her breakfast. Eric smiles at her, then listens as he heard Rebekah leave. Then he looks back at Serena "I gotta go, I need to take care of something." he informs her, standing up from the bed. She nods at him, waving bye. He smiles back at her and walks out of the room.

Then his smile falls into a frown, eyes glowing golden red as he was marching down the hall and went right for the front door.

~8~8~8~

Tyler was sitting in front of the vampires in their little night-club, about the abilities of a hybrid the ups and downs of their powers. "And as long as these babies aren't born, we still have a chance to end Klaus rein before it begins," he informs them, the vampires exchanged looks as they were skeptical about this plan.

But then the door was then kicked in, this gets everyone's attention, "Yes, the children are abominations that need to be put down." Eric calls out as he strolls into the club. Tyler became stiff as he looks up at the sorcerer. And the said sorcerer smirks down at him. "Hello Tyler," he said with a smirk. "Eric," Tyler mutters as he stood up. "I would offer around two but, seeing how you plan to slaughter my sister's children. I need to put you in timeout for the time," he states, then raised his hand and with the flick of his wrist, Tyler's neck snaps and he drops.

Everyone shot to their feet and look at Eric as he strolls past them and plops down onto the chair and leans back into it like a king. "Hey, witch!" one of the vampires call out and Eric shot a glare at him. "Magic's not allowed in the quarter." he snaps, his eyes pulsing. Eric just glares at him, his eye twitching. "Okay one, how dare you?" Eric snaps, they just look at him. "You dare accuse me of being a witch and you considered joining a pup in his revolt in killing an innocent. Not one but two children that have no choice in the matter of what they are," he growls and the vamp stops in his track and looks at Eric in shock. "Don't you dare mistake me for a monster," he growls then flicks his two fingers and sent the vampire flying to the side and he slams into the wall.

Marcel stood up to his feet and watched as the vamp smacks onto the ground, the others went to his side and check on him, then Marcel runs his hand over his face and turns to Eric and smirks at him, "Why in the hell are you here?" he questions and Eric looks down at his watch. "You'll see in the next few seconds," he answers. Marcel arches his eyebrow at them.

Then right on cue, Rebekah walks into the club and looks at them, "Marcel." she calls out, "Rebekah." he states, taking a step forward. She then looks at Eric and froze. "Eric," she mutters in shock, who just smiles at her. "Hello Rebekah," he said with a smile and Marcel looks at the two. "How did you get here before me?" she questions and he shrugs at her. "I'm a fast walker," he states, then leans forward. "And what this pup was saying is yes, the babies can create hybrids, but there's a downside to it," he states and this gets Marcel attention. "What downside?" he asks and Eric looks at Rebekah, "Tell them, Rebekah tell them what happens when you steal mine and that of my sister's blood," he orders her.

She stiffens and looks away, Marcel looks at her. "Rebekah?" he asks, she said nothing. Eric sighs in disappointment and leans back. "Oh come on," he calls out and she looks at him. "Where's the girl that would blabber her mouth off and nearly get her family killed, like that night of the elite hunters' party? Or the night when Serena vanished for 500 years? Or when Mikeal came to New Orleans?" he questions. She shakes at his questions and took a step back. Then he rolls his eyes at her. "Have any of you vamps ever wondered why you can't stay in the sunlight with a daylight ring?" he asks, looking at the vamps as they look at him. "Or why a stake to the heart will kill you, or vervein can block out your compulsion?" he asks them and they exchanged looks. "It's because those are the consequences of stealing the blood of my people," he answers.

Everyone looks at him in shock as Rebekah lowers her head. "And these children, their blood carries the consequences but in a more... brutal way," he states and leans forward. "If you steal the blood of the children without Serena's blessing, you will chock on that blood until you drop and that is what happened to Tyler's friend," he states, looking down at the hybrid and kicks his leg a little. "But what if Klaus tries to manipulate her into giving her blessing?" Marcel questions him. Eric chuckles at him "Then you don't know my sister or Nik as well as you claim to know." he answers then stood up and walks over to the door, brushing past Rebekah. "Oh, and one more thing," he states, stopping and looks at them and they look at him. "If anyone dares comes after my sister or the children. You will die the most brutal way possible," he informs them and walks out the door.

A proud smirk on his face as he walks away from the bar and then down the street, his feet carried him all the way to the Compound and looks at the door. He exhales and walks through the door and looks out at the courtyard, exhaling then looks up at the family crest on the wall. It was a B, but he knew that was a lie, he waves his hand. The B shimmers away to reveal an M. he rubs the back of his neck and leans his head back and looks up at the sky. It was a clouded blue, it was a nice scenery to look at. It was calming and relaxing, but such things can't always last forever.

He leans his head back then turns away from the courtyard and walks out through the front door and walks out.

~8~8~8~

Serena walks through the woods of the Bayou, looking around for the shack she and Hayley were locked up in. she continued to walk over the woods, stepping over the logs and minding her unborn son growing in her.

But then stops as she heard the sound of a twig snapping, then looks around as the birds flew away. Then heard the twig snap behind her, making her turn and saw the black wolfman towering over her. She just looks up at his eyes as they stare down at her. "Oh hello," she said in surprise, the wolf hums at her. "I suppose you're wondering why I'm out here," she states and the wolf nods at her. She sighs and looks away, "I'm trying to find that shack where Elijah and Hayley are at." she answers. Then he looks at him. "I want to make sure they're alright," she states.

The wolf nod and lifts it's head up, sniffing the air. Then he walks up to her and scooping her up into his arm and held her up. She looks down at him as he looks up at her, she smiles at him and he turns away and walks, following the scent with Serena in his arm.

~8~8~8~

Eric walks into the Plantation and heard typing, he followed the sound into Klaus's office and saw Cami typing away as Klaus was explaining, how he was feeling. "Therapy." he states and the two looked at him, "Well, this isn't something you walk into every day," he states and Cami looks between the two. "Sup, Nik," he states, pulling his coat off and tosses it onto the chair. "I assume your morning stroll was satisfying?" he asks him. Eric shrugs as he pours himself a drink. "It was O.K." he answers and took a sip. Then he walks over and looks over Cami's shoulder, making her stiffen in her spot.

He reads the words and nods at her, "Well put, like how you use words." he states and pulls away, Cami releases the breath she was holding in. Eric rolls his eyes at her. "Oh relax, I'm not going to hurt you, I'm not even a vampire," he answers and sips again. She then looks up at him, "If you're not, then what are you?" she asks him, he pulls his drink away and smirks down at her, "I'll let you figure that out." he answers and sat down in the chair as Klaus smirks and leans against the frame, crossing his arms. Cami just looks at Eric, studying him "You're not a vampire." she states, making him shudder in disgust. "Hate the taste of blood," he states. "Are you a werewolf?" she asks, he arches his eyebrow at her. "I don't do fur or the fleas," he answers, Klaus snorts, looking away.

Cami shot a glare at him and Klaus looks away from her as she looks back at Eric. "A witch?" she asks again, he scoffs and rolls his eyes. "Hate them, selfish creatures that will anything for more power and I stress anything," he informs her. She leans back in her chair and looks at him, crossing her arms. "Not a vampire, not a werewolf and not a witch," she states as he twirls his drink in his hand, looking at her. "So what are you if not the main three," she states, he huffs with a smile then leans in forward. "Try Sorcerer," he answers and she arches her eyebrow. "Really? A Sorcerer? Not possible." she states, he chuckles at her and looks at Klaus. "Shall I?" he states.

Klaus held his hand out, jesting him to go ahead. He then looks back at Cami and held his drink in front of him. "I can do the impossible Cami," he states, rolling his wrist and the glass turns into a cobra. It hisses at her, making her raise her head in surprise. It slithers around his arm and snarls at her. "I can turn nothing into something," he states the rolls his hand again, turning the cobra into a bead of pearls. "I can turn something into nothing, I can live a very long time and no matter how you try to kill me, I simply won't die," he states, rolling his wrist again, turning the beads into a ball of fire in his hand. "Bur even for something like me, There are rules about bring the dead back, so you can throw that thought out the window," he states, rolling his wrist and turns the fireball into a glass of Bourdon.

Cami nods at him with her arms crossed "And why hasn't the human race learned about you?" she questions him. He stops twirling his glass and stares at it with a tight curl of his lips. Klaus sighs and looks at him, "Because he and Serena are the only ones left of their people." he answers. Cami looks at him in surprise and then shot her eyes back at Eric as he lowers his glass and exhales. "My mother was killed and the whole village was consumed in a deadly plague." he mutters then looks at her, dead in the eyes, making her sit up straight "My sister and I were the only survivors," he informs her, then she looks away. "Don't say you're sorry. I don't wanna hear those empty and half-shit apologies. I've quite tired of hearing them." he states, then downs his drink, stood to his feet, slamming the glass onto the counter, making Cami jump a little and he walks out of the office. "Enjoy your session, Nik. I'm gunna lay down," he states and walks out of the room.

Then she looks at Klaus as he looks back at her, "The subject of family is sensitive to him, so I never pushed the subject onto him. All I know is, it's just him and Serena." he informs her, she frowns sadly and looks back to where Eric walked off to.

~8~8~8~

The wolf carefully held Serena close as he steps through the woods, stepping over logs and ducking low under branches. "You seem to know your way around," she states. The wolf smirks at her. -_I have been around for a few years around here in the Bayou. I know the terrain like the back of my hand._\- he answers and she looks at him in surprise. "Did... did you just talk?" she asks and the wolf stops and looks at her -_So, you can understand me now? Your connection is running deep._\- he states and began walking again. "My connection?" she asks him. -_To the Earth, young one. When a connection like yours evolves, your senses begin to widen. And you begin to understand when the rest of the supernatural world cannot._\- he answers and ducks low under a branch.

Serena was confused by his words. "So I'm telepathic?" she asks and the wolf chuckles at her. -_Telepathy and telekinetic only revolve around the mind. Your connection is more than your mind. It's your senses, your nervous system, your muscles, every hair on your body._\- he informs her and she just looks at him. "I don't understand," she said, the wolf just smiles at her -_One day, you'll understand._\- he states, then sets her down on her feet. She turns and saw the shack. Then she turns back and looks up at the wolf. "Thank you, for bring me here," she said with a smile, the wolf just frowns at her. -_It was... good talking with you, Serena._\- he states and she was taken back by his words. "How do you know my name?" she said in surprise.

The wolf raised his hand and gently brushed back a strain of hair, -_In time, I will tell you._\- he said then turns away and walks back into the woods. Serena exhales, crossing her arms. Then the door of the shack opens and then Hayley steps out. "Serena?" she calls out, Serena turns and looks at Hayley then frowns. "Hayley," she said in a dull tone.

~8~8~8~

Hayley leads Serena into the shack and she looks down at Elijah on the bed as he was sweating. She walks over and sat down next to him. "Serena," he said in surprise. She just looks at him. "You look like shit," she states, making him smirk a little. "Yes, I suppose I do," he states then coughs. Hayley ran over to his side and handed him a drink. "Here. Drink this," she mutters, he took it, just sipping a little bit of it. But then spits it out onto the floor as he coughs harshly.

Serena and Hayley groan a little in disgust. Then Elijah lays back down, "Forgive me, please." he groans. "No," Serena said in a dull tone, Hayley shot a look over at her then rolls her eyes and stood up. "It's ok," she states, standing up and walks away, setting the cup down. "Remind me to annihilate your brother once you're healthy," she states as she pulls her sweater off. "Yes, remind me to remind you to get in line." Elijah groans as he shifts in his bed. "And I will kick both of your asses if you do." she reminds them.

Hayley shot a look over at her, Serena returns the glare. Hayley rolls her eyes at her then turns away. "It doesn't help that we decided to shack-up in the middle of a swamp either," she states as she steps over to the screen door and leans out for a moment, looking at the swamp. Serena sighs and looks out at the lake from the other screen door.

But then Elijah started to cough, grabbing their attention. "You alright?" Hayley asks him. "I'm fine," he answers, pressing the heels of his hands to his sweaty forehead. "Please, return to your reading," he asks of her, Serena arches her eyebrow and looks over at the book. "Well, I went through the whole thing, it's just a regular bible," Hayley states as she picks up the book. "May I?" Serena asks. Hayley looks at her and handed her the book. Serena opens it and looks down at the names on the pages. "With an entry in the family tree that may or may not is, but you know, I've been a little busy worrying about you," she states and Serena looks down at the names. "Hayley please," he begs, getting her attention. "This fever will make me unstable. Now, once these hallucinations begin, I'll start yo see things and I'll start to say things. You and Serena must leave me here." he orders her. "I'm not leaving you like this." Hayley protests, pressing her hand at his forehead "You might as well give up on trying to convince us." Serena states, getting Elijah and Hayley to look at her.

She looks up from the book and at him, "You may be a dumbass from time to time but don't underestimate a woman's stubbornness." she states, setting the book down and places her hand on his shoulder. "I still care about you, Elijah. Even if you deserve it," she states. He smiles at her a little. But then she turns her head away as she heard something. "What is it?" Hayley asks as Serena walks to the door. "Someone is watching us," she answers, Hayley went to the door, but Serena stops here. "Stay here," she orders her then walks out of the door and stares at the woman hiding in the brush. "I know you're there," she calls out. The woman took a step back. "Werewolf of the crescent pack," she said again.

Then the woman took off running, then Hayley took a step out "Why is she running?" she questions. "She's afraid of us, most of Elijah and myself," Serena answers her, then they both went to go back inside, but Serena stops as she felt her foot kick something. She looks down and saw an old leather-bound journal at her feet.

Hayley stops and looks at her as Serena bends down and picks up the journal, "What's that?" Hayley asks as she steps back to her. "A journal from the looks of it. Then she looks at the mark engraved on the front. It was a wolf howling at the moon. She then unravels the string and opens the journal up. "There are names here," she states and Hayley looks over her shoulder at the names. "Moonscare?" she said aloud. "Look here, Mira Petrova Moonscare. Leo Moonscare." Serena states and Hayley looks at her. "Do you know those names?" she asks and Serena shrugs. "First I've ever heard of them," she states and Hayley looks down at the names under them. "Look, I think these are their children," she states and Serena looks down at the names under them. "Elliot Petrova Moonscare. Eric Petrova Moonscare. Serena Petrova Moonscare." she said aloud as Serena was in shock at the two names. "Moonscare. I've never heard that name before." Hayley states as Serena raised her eyes from the book. "I think... this is my family history," she states and Hayley looks at her. "What makes you say that?" she asks.

Serena points at the dates of the Eric and Serena Moonscare "These were the days Eric and I were born."

~8~8~8~

Hayley sat out on the dock, Serena sat in the chair as she was reading over the journal that was left on the porch. Then Hayley looks away from the lake and looks at Serena. "Find anything new?" she asks her, Serena exhales then closes the journal. "Just that I had three aunts, two uncles, and two sets of grandparents. But any information on who they were, nothing," she states, setting the book to the side. "Do you think that this Eric and Serena Moonscare are really you and Eric?" she asks.

Serena shrugs at her, "I don't know, maybe. Eric wouldn't keep this from me unless it was for a really good reason. And from where we came I'm guessing the reason was really damn good." she states and Hayley exhales. "I guess you and I are alike in some strange odd way," she states, Serena just looks down at her and smirks a little

Then they head a groan of pain from inside, then a crash. Both shot up to their feet and hurried inside "It's ok. It's ok." Hayley assures him as she pulls his head up and laid it down on her lap. Serena sat down on the chair, leaning over him, "Elijah." she calls out. His vision just blurred as his eyes were darting around the room. "Elijah!" she calls out again, pulling her chair closer to him. She heard him muttering a name. A woman's name. "Oh, Celeste." he moans, running his hands up Hayley's arms. Serena froze then looks at Hayley as he was surprised at that name.

Then Serena slams her hand on his shoulder "Elijah!" she shouts, snapping him out of his trance and he immediately pulls his hands back, seeing Hayley looming over him, then she looks away. "Hayley I'm sorry. I thought you were someone else," he whispers as Serena pressed her hand to his forehead. "Celeste?" Hayley asks and he nods at her. "Yes," he whispers. "Whoever she was, she was smoking hot." Hayley jokes and Serena cringes at her attempt to lighten the mood a little. "How, did I let you into my thoughts?" he asks her. "You were hallucinating and called out to her and let her in," Serena answers as she conjures up a towel, then got it wet and daps his forehead.

He looks at her in surprise then back at Hayley, then looks away, "I'm not well, I should go." he whimpers, sitting up and cough. Serena rolls her eyes and shoves him back down. "Lay you weak ass back down," she orders. "This is-" he whimpers, trying to fight against her, but was too weak to move. "This is fine." Hayley states, making him stop "Elijah, you're sick. I'm taking care of you." she informs him. He just looks up at her then listens around him.

"We're being watched." he warns them, Serena stood up, "Stay with him," she tells her, Hayley nods at her, looking back at Elijah as Serena steps towards the door. Seeing the woman again and she burst out the door, causing the woman to run. "Hey! Hey!" Serena calls out as she steps off the porch, but the woman was already gone. Serena stops and exhales, running her hand over her hair. "What the fuck is her problem?" she questions.

~8~8~8~

Eric walks into the church looking at the small statue of the son of God. He scoffs at the very idea. Then he heard Kerian walk into the church. "God loves all his children for all are equal in his eyes." he quotes, making the father stop and look at him. Eric smirks "An ironic empty sentiment, don't you think?" he states as the father walks towards to him. "I assume there's a reason you're here." he states and Eric just shrugs. "I'm just here for the silence," he answers and Kerian was taken back by his answers.

Eric looks around the church and sighs "It's quiet here. No vampires trying to murder or scheme, no witches pulling out a hidden agenda. I like the quiet, it gives me a moment of comfort, to relax before I have to try and stop Rebekah and Marcel, from trying to put down Nik." he answers. Kerian nods then sat down next to him. "I would prefer that Camille not be caught in the crossfire of that battle," he states and Kerian looks at him in shock. "Why are you so concern with my niece's safety?" he questions and Eric looks at him, "She reminds me of my wife," he answers them looks away. "Same attitude, same bark. Same bite. Not afraid to voice her option." he said with a smirk.

Kerain nods as he looks down at his hands. "And your wife?" he asks, Eric frowns at his question. "She died of old age, peaceful death and my cursed was triggered when my grandparents were burnt alive," he answers. Kerian looks at him. "I left my sister to fend for herself while I was living my dream. I should of brought her with me," he growls looking away. Kerian smirks. "But I don't think your sister would go quietly, just by looking at you, she's inherited your stubbornness," he states.

Eric sighs, knowing he's right. "Sounds about right," he states then he looks at Kerian. "You have to convince Cami to leave New Orleans, convince her that it's too dangerous to stay here," he states and Kerian just looks at him. "It's not going to be that easy." he states and Eric nods at him, "I know, if you fail, I'll compel her to leave New Orleans and to never return," he states then stood up and walks away. Kerian looks at him in surprise and stood up. "I thought only vampires had the ability of compulsion," he calls out, making Eric stop.

He smirks then turns and looks at the father as his eyes were glowing, "Where did you think that power came from?" he questions, Kerian stiffens in his stop. "The Mikaelson aren't the only Originals in town," he states then turns away. "We're deadlier," he whispers then was out the doors.

~8~8~8~

Serena held Elijah's hand as Hayley dips the towel into the bowl of water. Elijah pants as his vision were hazy. "He's burning up," she said, Hayley nods at her and rings the towel out. Elijah's panting heightens, Serena looks down at him and tightens her grip. "Elijah," she calls out and Hayley places the towel.

But he closes his eyes, trying not to focus on the pain of the bite that Klaus left him and he fell into an old memory.

~Flashback~

_Celeste was laying in the bathtub, gently rubbing the sponge along her arm, smiling to herself. Then Elijah walks in, smiling as he looks down at her in her beauty. She just smiles at him and threw the sponge at him._

_He catches it casually "Assistance, please, good sir." she teases, making him smirk. "No, I'm much happier taking in such a wondrous view. It's perfection." he jests._

"_Elijah..."_

_Then he walks over to her. "Your brother is again up to no good. He's challenging the Gentry to duels as though the have any chance of a fair fight," she informs him. Elijah just sighs. "I do grow weary of sacrificing my joy to temper my brother's mischief. Serena made it look easy," he states as he then sits down on the side of the tub._

"_Elijah..."_

_Celeste just looks at him, "And this Serena, she was the one he loved?" she asks him and he smiles at her, "Still does love, but her body was stolen and he... did not take it very well." he informs her, Celeste smiles sadly. "You must really care about her," she states and he shoots his head. "Once. Long ago." he answers her, "But surely you can cast some spell, put him in his place." he asks of her, taking her leg and gently scrubs it. "It will take 100 witches to put him in his place. Besides, he only ever listens to you," she tells him. He smirks and tosses the sponge into the tub. "Yes. He certainly needs a little disciple," he states then pulls her foot up and gently kisses it._

"_Elijah..."_

_Celeste smiles at him, "Perhaps a spanking of some kind in order." he jokes, making her bite her lip. "I think I shall need some rehearsal. Come," he said, then grips the back of her neck, leans down as he pulls her in close and kisses her deeply._

"_Elijah!"_

~End of Flashback~

Serena calls out to him, pulling back to the present, he babbles as Hayley pulls her hand away, Serena looks at her in concern, but Hayley shakes it off and reapplies the towel with cold water. "Hayley, Serena, please. This fever. My mind is flooded whit these torturous memories. You have to leave." he warns them, Serena sighs, knowing the real reason he wanted them to go. "What is your deal? You don't like people taking care of you?" Hayley questions him.

Serena smirks as she looks away, knowing how stubborn Elijah can be. "There are consequences for those that care." he groans and Hayley just looks at him. "I will not have you nor Serena pay that price," he states as he looks at her. Serena rolls her eyes at him. "So you're having weird retro sex dreams. Get over it. I'm staying and I know Serena is staying too." Hayley informs him. "She's not wrong." Serena states.

Elijah just looks at her, "Why? Why come out here and help care for me, when you want to see me suffer?" he questions her. She narrows her eyes at him with a glare. "To get the most obvious fact into that thick skull of yours," she answers and Hayley looks at her. "No one. And I mean, no one is ever going to use these babies, I don't care who they are. Vampire, witch, werewolf, hybrid, or even Nik. I will slaughter anyone that dares even think about laying a hand on these babies." she informs him, Elijah just looks at her, surprise at her answer. Then she crosses her arms and looks away. "And if a werewolf bite gets that across your mind, then so be it. But it doesn't mean I enjoy this torture," she mutters.

Hayley smiles at her as she got to see a part of Serena that the sorceress likes to keep hidden. She then stood up and went to get more cold water. Serena stood up as well and looks out at the lake. "And what of our visitor? What does she want?" he asks them. "I'm guessing she's the one that left the mystery bible on the doorstep last night, would be nice if she'd stick around long enough to tell me why," Hayley states as she turns back to him and sat down. Serena looks over at the leather-bound journal on the table outside. Then she turns back to Hayley and presses her back to the wall. "Hayley, you came here to gather information about your family, not to play nursemaid to a vampire with a temperature," Elijah informs her.

Serena just sighs at him. "Please...find her. Learn what you can," he begs of her. Hayley looks at Serena, who locks her eyes with her, then nods. Hayley sighs, shaking her head and looks down at him. "No. I'm staying," she informs him. He just looks at her, sighs and looks away from her. "Stop being stubborn for once in your immortal life, Elijah," Serena reports. He sighs and looks away from her.

~8~8~8~

Klaus walks into the compound as it was empty and very quiet, no one was in sight. He looks around at the clean and vacated room. Seeing all the memories coming back to him. "Klaus," Marcel calls out, the memories were then cut short and Klaus turns around and looks at Marcel as he stood in front of him. "You've been avoiding my calls." Klaus states as Marcel just glares at him. "A little pissed off lately," Marcel answers him as the tension in the room was thick. Enough to choke on it. "Apologies for my behavior can come later. You have something of mine. I want it back." Klaus states then Marcel reaches into his coat and pulls out the dagger that he had fashioned for his siblings.

Marcel held it up and looks at him, "Sorry, but I can't do that." he informs him, then he held it out to the side and Rebekah walks out and took the dagger that was persisted to her. Klaus looks at her in utter shock. "What is this?" he questions them. As she just glares at her brother. "Apologies for your behavior? You don't apologize, Nik. You just act. I've had enough. We have had enough." Rebekah reports at him. Klaus just smirks and took a step forward. "Well, look at you, finally in possession of the one thing that can take you down. How does it feel?" he asks her with a frown.

She just glares at him "Great." she answers him, then Marcel whistles and on cue, all of his men came out. It was over a dozen of his daywalkers. It was 20 to 1. "So, this is it? The evil bastard Klaus has gone too far, must be punished and by his own sibling, nonetheless. How positively biblical." she states as he just smirks at Rebekah. Then he turns his look over at the vampire that proclaims himself the King. "And you, Marcel, is this your idea of a hit?" he questions as he points at the vampires. "I taught you better than this paltry excuse for a take-down. You think you can subdue me with this?" he questions raising his voice at them. Marcel just shook his head at him "No, but I think I can with this." he answers then whistles again, then more of Marcel's nightwalkers vampires walked out.

Now Klaus was completely outnumbered 70 to 1. From the shadows above, a man leans against the beam, looking down at the vampires that outnumber Klaus, then turns and looks away as he waited for the opportune moment to make Rebekah's plan to put Klaus down burn up in flames.

~8~8~8~

Night drew closer as the sun was beginning to set. Hayley sat behind Elijah, pressing the cold towel to his forehead as Serena was sitting next to him, holding his hand tightly. Elijah was panting like crazy as his vision was blurred. "He's burning up." Hayley states. Serena pressed the back of her fingers against his cheek. "Damn, he's getting worse," she states, pulling her hand back. "Can't you do something?" Hayley asks her and Serena shook her head. "I never had the chance to learn healing spells," she informs her.

Hayley sighs and looks back down at Elijah. "Celeste." Elijah calls out as he looks around the room, "Forgive me. I'm sorry." he whimpers. Then Serena scoots closer to him. "Elijah, stay with us, don't fall back in," she calls out to him. But it was too late, he fell back into his memories, pulling the both of them in.

~Flashback~

_Klaus and the lord stood back to back, guns in their hands, "A l'outrance!" Klaus calls out and they both were ready. Then they began to walk their paces. "Huit, sept, six, cinq, quatre, trois, deux-" Klaus counts aloud in French. Then they both turn, aiming their guns and fired._

_Serena cringes as she turns her head away as the lord had a bullet wound in his forehead. Then he drops down onto the ground dead. "Is that it?" Klaus calls out and Serena then turns back to him, disgusted with the sport of the game. "Is this the best New Orleans has to offer?" he questions as he walks over to the other lords. Serena ran to them and stood in front of Klaus, "Nik, you've made your point. Enough." she said, trying to get him to listen to her. But he walks right through her._

_Serena just froze as she felt him past through her, she stood there, the realization she knew and kept hurting from. It always came back as a cruel mockery of her suffering. The Lord body was then dragged back and placed next to the other dead lords. Serena lowers her arms and turns, glaring at the back of Klaus Mikaelson as Elijah marches up to the men. "Brother, please. This is high folly." Elijah states as he tries to reason with Klaus. "Is it not enough that you have slaughtered dozens in just these past several weeks?" Elijah questions him. "Well-" Klaus states as he found it amusing for himself. "Word of a city littered with bodies will surely travel the oceans. Do you want to bring our father upon us?" Elijah questions him._

_Then Serena bellows with rage as she charges at the two brothers, throwing her fist at them, only to fall through the both of them and collapse onto the ground "Relax, brother. I've sent rumors that the bodies are a result of the witches seeking blood sacrifice for their rituals." Klaus said with a smirk. Elijah looks at him in horror as Serena pants heavily, her eyes clouded with rage as she turns back to the brothers, then pulls herself back to her feet and bellows again, running at them again, only to fall through the both of them again. "You did what?" Elijah questions him, Serena clutches the grass tightly in her hands. Then stood back up and glares at the brother._

_Klaus smirks as he shifts in his spot. "Have you forgotten Celeste is one of those that you so recklessly pointed your finger at?" he questions him. Then Serena walks over and stood next to the brothers as she glares at them "Who's Celeste?" Klaus asks him. "For the love of the moon goddess! Nik, Why aren't you looking for me! Why won't you come to find me?!" she screams at him._

_Elijah just glares at him, "Oh, yes, the witch you've been knocking around with." Klaus states as he pulls at his brother's leg. "Listen to me! Look at me!" Serena screams at the top of her lungs, but her cries fall on deaf ears. Elijah steps back as the rage started to boil over. "Well, fear not. Harlots are like rats in the Quarter, you trip over one every step you take." Klaus jokes darkly. "Like me! Was that all I ever was to you, Nik? Just some rat that you tripped over!?" Serena screams at him._

_Then Elijah turns back to Klaus, raising the gun and fired at him, hitting Klaus in the lower ab. Klaus groans in pain, taking a knee as the men scurry back and away from the two in fright. Serena turns away, racking her hands in her hair. "Why?! Why won't you come for me? Was I not good enough for you?!" she shouts as she turns back to him, tears in her eyes. Klaus pants as he pulls his hand away and looks at the blood on his fingertip. Then he glares at this brother. "You car about you. Well, that is unfortunate." he states as Serena glares at him, "At least he's willing to fight for someone loves!" Serena screams at him. "I hear they're rounding up the town's witches as we speak," Klaus informs him as Serena clutches her fists tightly._

_The wind began to pick up as the light was soon fainting away to be replaced by a storm. Then Serena bellows in rage letting out everything she was feeling._

~End of Flashback~

Elijah bolts up, screaming at the top of his lungs, Serena pulls away with a horrified gasped, tears in her eyes as she stood up and steps away from the two. Hayley shot to her feet, looking down at Elijah as he was enraged. Then she steps around him. "He forgot about me, he left me all alone." Serena whimpers, covering her mouth as she just moans in sorrow. "Elijah," Hayley calls out to him, but he smacks her hand away, startling her and hearing her gasp of surprise, snaps Serena out of her daze. "Niklaus, I'll kill you, you bastard," Elijah growls as he glares at Hayley.

Serena then looks and looks at them, "Elijah?" Hayley whispers, he then went to vamp charge right at her, but he stops, crying out in pain, falling to a knee, gripping his head in pain. Hayley took a step back in shock as Serena walks around and stood in front of Hayley. "Snap out of it, Elijah! Niklaus is not here!" she shouts at him. He just growls at her, then went to stand. "Stay down!" Serena orders him, making him growl in pain from the pain she was inflicting onto him. "I'll kill you Niklaus, I swear I'll kill you," he growls at her. "I am not Niklaus, I am Serena, the first woman you ever loved!" she shouts at him.

Hayley looks at her in surprise at this new information. Then he forces himself back onto his feet as he glares at her. "No, Serena is suffering all alone and by herself, while you kill and murder for mere enjoyment," he growls at her. Serena held her glare right on him, preparing to fight to protect Hayley from him. But then he gasps in surprise as a stake was thrust into his back, making him fall to his knees. "Time for you to sleep," Serena states as she flicks her hand to the side, snapping Elijah's neck. Killing him, temporarily and he drops to the ground.

Serena pants as she looks down at Elijah. "Is he okay?" Hayley asks her, Serena nods as she pants. "For the moment, when he wakes up, he'll feel better," she answers then they looked at the woman, the same woman that was watching from fro the whole day. Then Hayley stood next to Serena as they just looked at her, "Hello to you, too." she states as Serena brushed back her stain of loose hair. "Nice to see you finally graze us with your presence."

~8~8~8~

Klaus looks at the day and nightwalkers as they all glared at him, rage, anger and the will to fight against him. Klaus just smirks at them. "Let's end this charade, shall we?" Klaus states, Marcel just glares at him as Klaus took a few steps back "Vampires of New Orleans, do recall that I am an original, a hybrid." she calls out, circling around them "I cannot be killed. Eternity is an awfully long time. How long do you think Marcel will stay in power?" he questions, pointing at the King himself. "What if one of you lot were to release me, knowing I would be eternally in your debt?" he questions, seeing none of them making a move. "Oh, I would pity those of you who dared to cross me. I can assure you, your ends would be spectacular," he informs them.

The idea was just flashing in his mind as what he would do if they would dare to cross them, then he turns back to Marcel. "To borrow a trick," he states, holding out the coin. "From an old friend." he states and Marcel just arches his eyebrow at him "Whoever picks up this coin gets to live," he informs them of the rules then tosses it onto the ground. "Now, which of you magnificent bastards wants to join me?" he questions them. Then Marcel steps forward. "Anyone wants that coin, pledge allegiance to Klaus, take it out. Go ahead. The choice is yours." Marcel states as he gave his vampires the freedom and option to choose. But no one made a move, they all made their choice and they chose to stand against the Immortal hybrid.

Klaus just looks at Marcel as he just shrugs at him, "Take him." he orders than one of the vampires' vamp right for Klaus. But Klaus stops him, slamming the heel of his palm at the vampire's chin, snapping his neck and he drops. Then another came at him, but Klaus locks him in an upside-down headlock, snapping his neck and threw him over to the side. He slams into the pillar and drops.

He then looks back at the two of them, his arms held out and he just smirks as Rebekah glares at her brother. Then Marcel jesters at his men, then chain wrap onto Klaus' wrist. Catching him by surprise and then he was jerked back. The vampires then came to Klaus in full force. But he pulls himself back up and kicks one of them back, but one came at him and right hook him in the face, knocking him to the ground and the came at him, kicking and beating on him, the two watched as he was overwhelmed.

Then he was pulled up and dragged back, the vampires kept beating on him, cheering as the took down Klaus. He was then let go of and he fell onto his knees, then the tie up the chains and held him there. Diego walks up, gripping his chin, forcing him to look up at him. Then he socks him in the face and Klaus just hung there. Everyone cheers for them as they were victorious. Rebekah smirks as she steps closer, dagger in her hand.

But then the cheering stops as they heard clapping, slow clapping. They look upon the second floor and saw Eric leaning against the pillar, facing away from them as he was smirking. "Well done. Well done indeed," he states then stops his clapping and looks down at them. "You took down the Hybrid and that took an army of you all to do so," he states, then turns and leans against the banister looking down at them. "And that is insulting," he states then jumps over the banister, landing on his feet, then flashes over and snaps Deigo's neck and threw him at Marcel's feet.

The king took a step back, surprised at the speed that he wielded. The vampires then took a step back from Eric as he just smirks at them. "And it's been ages since I took down an army of imbeciles, so I'm a bit rusty," he states, stretching out his arms and cracking his neck. Rebekah gasp in horror as she drops the dagger. "Yo Nik! How long are you going to sleep?" he calls out over his shoulder.

Klaus' fingers twitched a little and Eric smirks, "Are you seriously going to let me have all the fun?" he questions, then in an instant, Klaus pulls free of the chains, breaking them off. Then attack the vampires that held him, biting into their necks and threw them to the ground. Rebekah took a step back, Klaus turns as the blood was smeared on his face. "You spoil me, Eric. What would Serena think?" he jokes as Marcel glares at both of them. "Don't know, let's ask after will kill a few amateurs," he states, cracking his knuckles. Klaus's eyes pulse as he smirks. "Sounds good to me, brother." he agrees.

Then the both of them charge, ripping the vampires to shreds. One face at Eric, but he flashes behind the vampire and rips his head right off. Then threw the body at the vampire that charged at Klaus and they both smack against the wall. Klaus bites down onto a vampire's neck, digging into the flesh and threw him at the ground. Eric grips the vampire woman's neck and pulls her in close. "Just because you're a woman doesn't mean I'll be gentle," he growls lowly at her, then slams his fist into her chest. Then in perfect sync, he rips her heart out and tore her head right off. Then he threw them to the side and kicks her body back, colliding into the other vampires. "Marcel! come and finish this!" Klaus calls out, challenging Marcel to face him.

He went to charge at him, but Rebekah grabs a hold of his arm. "No!" she calls out, making him look at her. Klaus and Eric continue to butcher and massacre their way through the vampires. "Take the coin." she orders him "What?" he questions her, Klaus slams a vampire's head onto the wall as Eric rips put a vampire's spine through their chest. "They won't stop until everyone is dead, and they will kill you, too," she warns him. "Come on, Rebekah!" Eric calls out, getting their attention. "Just for once in your pathetic life, finish what you started!" Eric calls her out. "End this. Pick up the coin," she begs Marcel, as he then looks back and saw more and more of his vampire, being slaughtered at the hands of Klaus and Eric, who look like they were enjoying themselves. Once they were out of the hall, Klaus growls as he ran at the wall, jumps off it and Eric slides under, standing back on his feet. Klaus growls at the others as Eric flashes around and wraps the vampire in a headlock, ready to kill her.

"Enough!" Marcel calls out, making everyone stop in their track, Eric smirks as he looks over his shoulder at the vampires as they move out of the way, he then lets the vampire go, but grips her hair tightly in his hand, making her she didn't escape. Klaus and Eric turn and look at Marcel as he kneels down and picks up the coin in his shaking hand. Klaus smirks and walks up to him as Eric was not far behind, the vampire gasp and struggles in his tight grip as he drags her along. "Well, well, well," Klaus states as he stood over Marcel. "The Great Marcel, self-proclaimed king of New Orleans, bowing before me." Klaus states then smirk. "Kinda Ironic, don't you think?" Eric states, making Klaus chuckle at him. "It kinda is, yes," he answers and they both look down at him.

Marcel just exhales in fear of them, "There." he states, tossing the coin at Klaus' feet. "I hereby pledge my allegiance to you," he states and Klaus frowns at him. "You have the keys to my kingdom." Marcel states and Eric shot a glare over at Rebekah as she just looks at him in defeat. "It's yours." Marcel states and then Klaus smirks down at him. Then Eric tosses the vampire forward and she stumbles away, catching herself then looks back at Eric as he snarls dangerously at her, she gasps in fear and steps away from them. Then he smirks and looks at Klaus as he was finally reclaimed what was his.

~8~8~8~

The three women sat fire, Serena looks down at the leather-bound journal as Hayley was looking up at the woman. "I'm sure you've got questions." the woman states as she looks at Hayley. "Only a thousand of them, like who are you, why are you following me, where the hell is everyone, why is there a man-wolf wondering the woods, and if the people in this book really are my family, what happened to them?" Hayley questions her. "And don't lie about it either," Serena warns her, Hayley shot her a look. "Serena!" she exclaims, Serena shrugs at her. "We've been through hell just to get to find out more about your family, and until we get the answers you're looking for, I don't plan on being nice about it," she informs her.

Hayley just frowns at her, but the woman smiles at her. "You have his temper." the woman states and the two just looks at her. "I'm Eve." she introduces herself. "I'm following you because you brought an Original to werewolf country, which is pretty much the same reason why everybody else skedaddled." Eve informs them, the two exchanged looks "If you want to know what happened to the people in that family tree, summing it up nice and quick, Marcel happened." Eve states as she took a seat next to Hayley. "What did he do?" Hayley asks her. "He cursed the pack, didn't he right after killing them?" Serena questions. Eve looks at her and nods. "Most are dead, thanks to him. Later, the descendants of the ones who dodged death, he strong-armed a witch into putting a curse on them," she informs them.

Serena just sighs, "Another reason why I hate witches." she mutters as Hayley looks at Eve. "What kind of curse?" Hayley questions her. "Swap nature around, inside out," she answers. Serena sighs. "The reserve curse," she states and Hayley looks at her. "It where you turn human once a full moon and turn back to a wolf for a whole month." she rephrases. Hayley sighs as she looks away. "A cruel pleasure of the witches," she mutters looking down at the journal in her hands. "We get hunted by the marks we carry, that crescent moon birthmark." Eve states and Hayley looks over her shoulder at her birthmark. Serena looks at her Birthmark as well then back at Eve. "That's why I got rid of mine." Eve states showing the burn mark on her shoulder.

Where her birthmark was once was. Serena cringes seeing that there wasn't a trace left of the pack mark. "I didn't want to get found out." she states and Serena frowns at her, "I'm sorry. You most apart of yourself in order to survive, I understand that feeling." she states and looks down at her hands. "You're just like him, you know." Eve states and Serena looks up at her. "The wolf that prowls around, he keeps us safe, away from hunters, he's kind and good. And like us, he turns back to human once every full moon. He talks about you. And your brother, Eric." she informs her, making Serena sit straighter. "Who is he?" Serena asks her in utter need. "Good evening," Elijah calls out.

The three turn and look at him as he looking was much better, the three stood up "I think I might have something which belongs to you." he states as he walks up to them, holding up the stake. Serena smirks and walks in front of the two, holding the journal close to her chest. "Nice to see you with us." she jokes as he narrows his eyes at her. "Snapping my neck, really Serena?" he questions and she shrugs at him. "Well, it was either you hurt Hayley or putting you in time-out. And I value Hayley as family, even though I'm pissed at her for making an accusation that I would let anyone use these babies for any reason whatsoever," she informs him of the options. He hums at her. "Elijah, I've got this," Hayley informs her as Eve glares at him.

Serena smirks as she could feel Eve glaring. "Don't worry, he wouldn't try anything, not while I'm around." she gloats and he frowns at her. "What? I can't help it if it's true." she states, Hayley hides her smile "Are you ok?" Hayley asks him. "The wound had healed, the fever has broken, but for some strange reason, I have this sharpened lingering sensation in my back," he states as he glares at Eve. Serena rolls her eyes "Big baby." she mutters. He frowns at her once again.

Then Hayley sighs and turns back to Eve "Serena and I have to get him back home, but we'll be back, ok. I need to know more." she assures her. "You keep that mark covered up," Eve warns her. "I'll keep her safe." Serena calls out and the two look at her, "I promise you this." she assures her, Eve nods at her and walks off and disappears into the woods. "What happened?" Elijah asks them and Hayley walks up towards him. "I just meet part of my family," she answers him, then walks past him as she was amazed.

Serena steps up and stood next to him, he looks at her then notices the journal in her hands, "What is that?" he asks her, she looks down at the journal and smiles, raising her head with a genuine smile "I just found out my family tree." she answers and walks after Hayley. Elijah just looks at the two girls but thinks back to the quell that he and Klaus had all those years ago. Serena was there and she was screaming at them to see her. But neither one noticed her. Not once in their long life.

~8~8~8~

Eric leans against the banister as the vampires covered up there dead and sprinkled whiskey and bourbon onto their covered corpses. Marcel runs his hand over his mouth as there were many dead. "Did you honestly believed you lot stood a chance?" Eric questions him. Marcel just glares at him. "Don't even start, Marcel. You can justify this all you want, but let's not forget that I know yours and Rebekah's dirty little secret," he informs him.

Making him stiffen in his spot then looks away from him, then Klaus walks up and stood between the two and looks at Marcel. "Looking at what you've wrought?" Klaus questions him. "Look, if you're gonna kill me, let's get this over with." Marcel states as he was done with the games. Klaus just smirks at him "Why would I kill you?" Klaus questions as he looks at him, "You picked up the coin. There are rules of engagement in battle, Marcel. Without them, you'd have anarchy." Klaus informs him.

Marcel just looks at him for a moment, then looks back at his fall, "I would, however, like to talk about accommodations, our living quarters, for example. I believe they used to be mine." Klaus states and Eric just smirks to himself. "You want all this? Fine. it's yours. You can put me back on the street for all I care, but let's make one thing clear." Marcel states, making Eric snort. "Here he goes," he mutters. "You'll never have this- Loyalty. You can't buy it. You can't own it. You can't force it. It comes only out of love and respect for the people who believe in you." Marcel states. Klaus nods as Eric pushes himself up and leans against his arm "You taught me many things, Niklaus Mikaelson, but this I learned myself, and it is something you will never know." he states and the two just looks at him. Eric scoffs as he looks away. "Enjoy your kingdom," Marcel states and walks away.

They both then look down at the corpses they killed and Diego pulls out a lighter and tosses it at the corpses, then one by one, they caught fire and spread. Eric looks at Klaus then grips his shoulder. Klaus exhales and grips his had tightly in his.

~8~8~8~

Morning came as the three finally arrived back at the plantation, they drove in silence and stop in the drive-way in silence. The remove their seat belts and Hayley broke the silences. "So thanks for the ride," she states, Serena, shook her head at her. "Quite the awkward, little adventure, wouldn't you say?" Elijah states as he tries to lighten the tension in the air.

Only to make it heavier. "I'm sorry I tried to hurt you. I would never want that." he apologies to her, she sighs as she looks down "Elij- tell me what happened to Celeste." she asks of him and Serena stiffens in her spot. "That's not important," he answers, looking away from her. "It is important. 1,000 years of memories and that's what breakthrough your fever brain?" Hayley reminds him. He said no remark to her question.

As the memory was still as painful as the last time. "I want to know. Show me," she asks of him. He looks out her, then reaches his hand out and gently grips the side of her head. Serena exhales as she reaches out and places her hand on Elijah's wrist, all three fall into the memory.

~Flashback~

_Serena ran into the room, looking around for the witch Celeste, but saw no trace of her. But then gasp as she almost fell into the tub, but she caught herself in time, lifting herself up. But only to gasp in horror as the body of the witch Celeste laid under the water. No life in her eyes, just emptiness. Serena covers her mouth and reels back, panting in horror at the body she just saw in the pain._

_Then she slowly walks around and stood at the head of the tub, pulling her hand away from her mouth and grips the side of the tub. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry." she whimpers. Elijah ran into the room and ran to the tub and looks down in horror at Celeste's body. He stood there, a shock ran through his body, his heart slowly breaking as reality was setting in. He collapsed onto his knees, breathing heightens as he just stares down at her blank eyes._

_He then reaches in and pulls her out, gripping her head in his head, hoping, praying that she was still alive, that he made it in time. But there was no life, there was no chance or a secret back-up plan. She was gone. Serena covers her mouth as she felt her heartbreak for Elijah then they both inhaled deeply and scream at the top of their lungs._

~End of flashback~

Serena pulls her hand away as Elijah did as well, the look of sorrow in Elijah's eyes as he looks away. "It was a cruel and bloody time to be a witch, courtesy of my wonderful brother," he states and Hayley at him as Serena looks away. "She died because of Klaus?" Hayley states. "She died because of me because I cared too deeply for her." he informs her, Serena looks at him, shaking her head at him. "I had allowed my brother to slip through my grasp. I'd loosen the reins while Celeste consumed my every moment. I'd had abandoned him in the name of my own happiness. Celeste paid the price." he states.

Hayley just shook her head at him "I don't get it. Why are we here? Why are you trying to put together your family when it's so clear that one part of it is broken?" she questions him, Serena looks away and out the window. "To me, the very definition of the word broken suggests that something can be fixed." he states then looks out at her "I have all eternity to accomplish one single task- my brother's salvation. If I surrender this, then, tell me, what value would I be to my family, to my family, to myself, to Serena, to-" he states then pauses. And the two looked at him. "To your children?" he asks. But Hayley places her hand on his.

Serena exhales then gets out of the car and walks up to the plantation. Elijah sighs as he felt that pull, the urge. The same he felt with Celeste. "Please, no, Hayley," he begs of her. Not wanting to feel that love again "You've seen what happens." he warns her. She just looks at him, then he grips her hand tightly momentarily, making her look at him, then he lets go, gets out and walks into the house, leaving Hayley and Serena outside. Both women sighed and thought about all that has happened. Hayley grips her shoulder gently as Serena ran her hand over the mark on the leather-bound journal.

~8~8~8~

Klaus stood in front of the window as the curtains were barely open, he looks down at the dagger in his hands as Eric was sitting in the chair, downing glass after glass of bourbon.

Then Rebekah walks into the room, looking at the back of her brother. Eric rolls his eyes and sets the glass down. "Elijah is home. There's only one dagger. Which one of us will you be punishing today?" she questions him. Klaus looks over at Eric for an option. "It's hard to say. The brother that accused Nik of wanting to use his own children for his benefits or the sister that so willing stabbed in the back in his hour of need? Decisions, decisions. Both weight heavily." Eric states.

Klaus just smirks at him and looks back at the dagger, "So we contemplated a game of eeny meeny miny moe." mutters darkly under his breath. Then vamps at his sister, holding her in a headlock and the dagger pointed at her throat. She gasps in fear as Eric leans back in his chair, having no fucks to give. "You betrayed me, my own sister," he growls into her ear. "Niklaus, don't you dare," Elijah warns him as he walks onto the room. "And he graces us with his presence." Eric jokes, sitting up in his chair. Then Klaus turns, letting Rebekah go as he points the dagger at Elijah, setting away from Rebekah. Who steps by the side of her older brother. "Or, perhaps it should be you, brother, stealing my unborn children with every fawning moment of tenderness you how to Hayley, to Serena." Klaus accuses him.

Elijah just remained calm and collected. "This has nothing to do with Hayley or Serena," he assures him. "This has everything to do with them!" Klaus shouts at him, Eric sighs as he leans forward and looks away. "Hayley's adored you since she arrived, Serena shows trust in you when you show acts of kindness to her, and now my children, my blood, will grow up to call you father," he growls as he was breaking in front of the siblings that betrayed him.

Eric shook his head and looks at them, "Is that what this is? You are once again worried that you will be left behind?" Rebekah questions and Eric glares at her. "Has history taught you nothing? We don't abandon you, Nik, you drive us away." Rebekah states and Eric scoffs, making the two look at him "After the fact that the thought. The mere thought of leaving crosses your mind." Eric snaps at her, making her blink away tears. Then Klaus lowers the dagger and held a blank look on his face. "Is that so?" he questions at Rebekah's statement. "What have I done lately other than cooperate?" Klaus questions them for his most recent crimes he committed against his siblings, that he was being accused of.

Then he points the dagger at Elijah as tears well up in his eyes "I bowed down to you, brother, to make up for daggering you for the greater good of our plan to reclaim our home-" Klaus reminds Elijah as he once stayed his hand from murdering Agnes for cursing Serena and the babies. "Looked the other way, sister, while you repeat the same cycle with Marcel, falling again for a man you shouldn't be with, while he controls the empire that we built that he took!" Klaus snaps at both of them, knowing that love would always lead a broken heart and he wanted to protect her from such a thing.

Eric lowers his head and sighs as neither of the siblings said nothing as Klaus reminds them of the recent good deeds be committed in the name of their home, their family. "Now I make no excuse for past sins, but in the one moment when you two could have chosen stand by me, to believe in me and believe my intentions for my own children were pure, you chose to stand against me, to side with my enemies, to actually believe that I would ever manipulate the one woman that is my very heart," he states.

Still, neither of them said one word then Klaus was up in front of Elijah "I wanted out home back. Now I have it. So I'm going to live there, and the two of you, you can stay here together and rot." he states then held the dagger out to Elijah, offering it to him. He sighs, looking down at the dagger in Klaus' hand then he took it from him and Klaus walks out of the room. Then Eric stood up and crosses his arms. "I hope you two are proud of yourselves," he states, walking up in front of them, they looked at him. "Tyler was trying to kill the both of you, countless times, Nik only ever put you two in boxes," he states and they looked away.

"Then he shows up, telling everyone that the babies only real purpose for Klaus is to make hybrids and you two jump right on board." he went on and Rebekah lowers her head. "And honestly believed that he would manipulate Serena into giving her blessing to letting him do such a thing, but hey you two haven't been paying attention closely when you own father used her blood to make you into what you are and the sacred vow he pledge to her the day after." he snaps and Elijah looks away. "Serena is a goddess in Nik's eyes, he worships her, not abuse her," he states and they just looked at him. "Nik's done nasty things, I'll admit that. But at least he's willing to admit it. But you, you bury your faults and hid behind your false innocents and 'poor me, I'm the victim.' shit." he snaps and Rebekah jerks back a little.

Then Eric stops closer to Elijah and looks him dead in the eyes. "You Nik is the monster that goes too far, but I sometimes wonder if he was or is the only monster in your family that went too far?" he questions and both of them stiffen. "Something to think about," he states then walks past Elijah, shoving his shoulder into his and walks out the door.

~8~8~8~

Klaus marches out the door, Eric not too far behind them, Serena looks up at them as Klaus walks past them. "Finally got it off your chest?" she asks him. "You're both coming with me, you two," he informs them, walking towards the car. Eric held his hand out to Serena. "And why would we go anywhere with you?" Hayley questions him as Serena took Eric's hand without hesitation.

Klaus stops and back at them. "Because, Hayley, that child you carry inside you, along with Serena and the child inside her womb is the only things on this earth that matters to me. Now, you can fight me on this, but you will lose," he states and marches to the car. Serena shot a look at Eric and he shook his head at her. "As well anyone else who tries to stop you and Serena from getting in this car," Klaus states as he opens up the back passenger door.

Hayley looks up at the house, then back at Eric and Serena, and the two just shrugged at her, she sighs then looks back at Klaus then she stood up on her feet. Then the three of them walk towards the car and got in.


	9. Reigning Pain in New Orleans

_Chapter 9: Reigning Pain in New Orleans_

In the compound, everyone sat at the table, it was a very intense dinner. Then Klaus raised his glass, lightly tapping, getting everyone's attention. Then he stood up, raising his glass to them. "Let us begin with a toast to our shared gift- immortality," he states as the vampires just glared at him.

Hayley sat in her chair, leaning forward against the back, next to Serena as she leans back into her, legs crossed and was leaning against her elbow on the arm of the chair. And Eric as he was leaning back in his, legs prop up in the chair as he rested his arm against his knee and holding his glass in his hand as he dangled. "After 1,000 years one might expect for life to be less keenly felt for its beauty and its sorrows to diminish with time, but as a vampire, we feel more deeply than humans could possibly imagine-" he states and signals for the compelled humans to come to the table.

They did so and stood next to one vampire, "Insatiable need, exquisite pain..." Klaus states as the humans then roll up their sleeves, cutting their wrists, holding them over the glasses and the blood pours into the glasses.

Serena cringes a little at the blood and looks away sipping her water. "Our victories, and our defeats," Klaus states as he looks down at Marcel, who just glares up at him. Eric shot a glare over at him, knowing what he was up to. "To my city, my home again. May the blood never cease to flow." Klaus toast to them. "And the party never ends." Marcel states as he raised his glass to him, then Diego shot a glare over at him. Eric narrows his eyes between the two of them. Knowing what they were scheming. He then shot a look over at Klaus, who in return looks at him with the mirrored glare.

~Flashback~

_Klaus and Eric sat in the car as they were a mile away from the plantation, "you know that they'll try to overthrow you, right? Now that you have the crown." Eric asks him. Klaus just sighs at him "I have the suspicion that they will indeed. But how does one root out?_

_Eric smirks as he looks ahead, "You're just going to have to give them something they fear extermination." he states and Klaus looks at him in surprise. "I can't murder the entire werewolf species, you and I know they hold a special place in Serena's heart," he states and Eric nods at him. "But Hayley will try to save them, roping your siblings into," he states and Klaus nods as he looks forward. "That does sound about right," he states and Eric looks back at him. "Let's try and play our cards right," he states and Klaus just smirks at him._

~End of flashback~

Then Diego. "To New Orleans," he states and the others raise their glasses as well. "To New Orleans." they all said as well and took small sips. Serena sets her glass down and gently taps it. "I understand that some of you may have questions regarding the recent change in leadership, and I invited you here tonight to assure you that you are not defeated. No. my intentions moving forward is to celebrate what we have, what Marcel, in fact, took..." Klaus states.

Walking over and places a hand down on Marcel's shoulder, who just looks up at him, no signs of fear in his eyes of the immortal hybrid. "And build into this- a true community of vampires," he states and moves back to the head of the table. "What about her, the wolf?" Diego questions, pointing at Hayley and Serena shot a death glare at him. Then clutched her fist and he gasps as the air left his lungs.

Everyone looks at him in shock as Klaus just smiles to himself. "Are you implying that she should be disposed of?" Serena question, tightening her grip, making him choke. "I assure you if anyone of you dares lay a finger on Hayley. You are going to wish you died at the hands of Niklaus," she promises them. Diego tries to breath and Marcel shot to his feet "Serena." Klaus calls out, making her look at him. "I think they got the message," he informs her. She just looks at them as they shift in their spots. Then she looks back at Diego than with a wave of her hand, she let go and Diego was coughing in air, trying to breath.

The vampires near him, pat his back, helping him breathe, then Marcel looks at Serena as she shot a look at him. "Sit down, little boy," she orders, flicking her two fingers sharply to the side and the chair slides towards Marcel, bumping him in his knees. He stumbles onto the chair and was back in his spot. Klaus just chuckles at him "Do forgive her, since the pregnancy, she has become a bit on edge lately, even towards threats of her family and friends." he states, she smirks and raised her glass towards him, taking a sip. Klaus smirks and steps away from the head of the table "And has you let me finished, Diego, you would know that there is, of course, one further matter I would like to address." he states, walking past the others.

Then he walks over and stood behind Serena "As many as you know, Serena and the wolf are carrying my children. Consequently, I trust you will all pay her and the wolf the appropriate respect. Unless, of course, you want to suffer the wraith of Serena La Blue. You are more than welcome to test your might against" he states as they just looked at him. Eric smirks as Serena just looks at them "I dare you all to try and test me." she challenges them, they quickly moved their gaze from her. "However, I understand that some of you are concerned by this vicious rumor that I intend to use the blood of our children to create hybrids," he states placing his hand on Serena's shoulder.

She looks down at it and shot a glare up at him, Hayley shook her head as she rolls her eyes at him. "I assure you, I do not," he promises them. "Father of the year," Hayley mutters, making Eric and Serena smirk at her. Klaus looks at them as they were all skeptical. Then he walks back to the head of the table. "It appears I will have to earn your trust. Very well," he states and looks down at them. "We'll eliminate the root of your anxiety. You see, how can I sire any hybrids if there are no werewolves alive in the Bayou to turn?" he questions. Hayley and Serena shared a shocked expression as Eric shot his eyes between Diego and Marcel "What? Klaus, no." Hayley states, but Serena grips her arm, stopping her. "So eat, drink, and be merry, and tomorrow I suggest you have yourselves a little wolf hunt. Go ahead. Have fun. Kill them all." he informs them. Raising his glass to them. Serena just looks at him, tightening her hand on her glass.

~8~8~8~

Rebekah and Elijah watched as the movers were moving the furniture out of the plantation. "Absolutely not. I paid for that." she calls out to them, but they ignored her "Please, you've never paid for anything in your life." Elijah states the obvious. "I hardly see how that's relevant," she states as he straightens out his jacket. Rebekah sighs as she watches the movers walk out the door. "Nik's just punishing us," she states as she knew it was a matter of fact. "Well, we've hurt him, deeply, It would appear," Elijah states as he knew that they were at fault, for once. "We believed the worst about him the one time in a million years wasn't actually the truth. Actually believed that Nik would use and manipulate Serena into doing his needs. Forgetting that she listens to no one but herself." she states the facts.

Then Elijah walks towards the door, "Where do you think you're going?" Rebekah calls out to him, he stops and turns to her. "To ensure that Hayley doesn't suffer for our mistakes," he answers then looks away from her. "Niklaus is feeling vindictive. We cannot trust that she will be safe. Even with Serena and Eric there." he states then walks off. Rebekah sighs as she watches her brother leave.

~8~8~8~

Eric sat next to Cami as she was typing down as Klaus was talking about his daily venting. "...And so then I bit Elijah and left him in the bayou with my hybrid venom in his veins," he states, pacing around the room.

Cami then stops sighing to herself, Eric catches this and leans forward. "Serves him right for making vile accusations against me, against Serena and let-" Klaus states, then stops as he saw that she wasn't typing anymore. "Are you taking this down?" he asks her. "To be clear, if the Quarter is yours now, you still need me why?" she questions him. Eric smirks as he sips his bourbon "My memoirs. A thousand years of history isn't gonna write itself." he states. "Now that is something I would pay to see." Eric jokes, Klaus chuckles and points at him. "That is something I would pay to see as well." he laughs.

Cami just looks between to the two, then Marcel walks into the room and spots her, getting their attention. "Cami, what are you doing here?" he asks her. She stood up on her feet and crosses her arms. "My question exactly." she snaps, glaring back at Klaus. Eric then stood up, leaning his weight against his leg. "Oh, it's quite all right, she knows," Klaus assures him. Marcel crosses his arms. "She does?" he asks. "That your vampires and Eric is not a witch?" she states and he looks at her "Don't worry, Klaus has compelled me to forget everything as soon as I leave," she informs him.

Marcel shot a look over at Klaus. Who just smirks and looks back at her. "That way, I'm too busy agonizing over whether or not I'm losing my damn mind to realize I'm playing spy for an immortal egomaniac." she retorts, shooting a glare back at Klaus. Eric snorts and she shot a look at him "Oh Cami, you say the funniest things." he states, sipping his drink. "How is the truth funny?" she questions and he looks at her. "It's funny 'cause it's true," he answers, she smirks and looks away from her. "At least you're tolerable," she states, making him smirk. Klaus shot a look at him and Eric just shrugs. "You compelled her to go out with me, didn't you?" Marcel states as he points at Klaus.

Klaus shot a quick look over at Eric, who rolls his eyes as he gulps down his drink along with green-eyed monster. Then Marcel looks at Cami as he places his hand on his hips. "And I thought you really liked me," he said in disbelief. "So did I." she states, sharing the same disappointment. "Well, I mean, to be clear, I only compelled you to give him a chance. Anything you felt for him was quite real." Klaus reminds her. Then Cami and Marcel quickly shot their eyes away from each other in embarrassment. "And I'm choking on the tension that just piled up." Eric said dryly as Klaus placed his hand on his shoulder, patting it. "And, for the record, the level of awkwardness we're all currently experiencing is entirely genuine," he states, Eric raised his glass to them and down it again.

Then Cami glares at him, "You think you're so clever, don't you, compelling the pour, naive bartender?" she questions him, reaching into her bag and pulls out a photo. Eric sighs as Cami kept digging her grave. "Look what I found," she states, showing him the photo. "Real me, not your compelled therapist." she snaps at him. Klaus looks down at the photo of him and Marcel in the 1900s. He just smirks at the photo. "Well, actually I prefer devoted stenographer," Klaus said with a smirk on his face. "You think this is funny, messing with my mind?" she questions him. The two Originals looked at her, Klaus' tongue was caught unable to respond at her question. "My sanity is not a joke." she reminds him.

Eric just smirks at her, seeing that she has no fear in biting back "No, Luv, I don't believe it is." Klaus informs her. Then he steps closer and looks her right in the eyes. "You never found this. You will remember nothing of our life as vampires when you leave here. Do you understand?" he orders, compelling her. She just looks at him and nods. Then he steps back and smirks once again. "I think that about does it for today." he states and Cami just blinks, forgotten everything she just said as if it never happened, "You may go," he tells her. She turns away from him, grabbing her bag and walks out the door. Marcel then turns back and glares at Klaus as Eric shot a glare right back at him.

~8~8~8~

Back in the courtyard of the compound, Serena peeks her head out, seeing no one in sight. Then steps out, making sure that the coast was clear, then she looks behind, waving her hand to follow. Then Hayley steps out as well, seeing one vampire in sight. They then both walk to the door, Hayley looks behind them, seeing no vampires following after them. But Serena then stops, making Hayley bump into her. "Going somewhere?" Diego questions them, Serena just glares at him, holding her arm out in front of Hayley.

But then Diego was slammed against the wall, and smack against the ground as he was out cold. "Elijah," Hayley said in surprise as Serena just looks at him in shock. "You shouldn't be here." Hayley states as Serena looks back to see if any vampire heard them. "Klaus has his guys watching us," she warns him as Serena looks back at him. "I wouldn't worry about them," he assures them. Then two of the vampires came flying out and smack against the wall as Rebekah walks out. "Come. We mustn't linger." Elijah informs them. But Hayley and Serena exchanged looks. "Let's get you both someplace safe," he informs them as Rebekah walks past the two.

But Serena shook her head, "It's all right, Hayley and I are safe." she states and the two stopped and looked at her. "Nik has placed us under protection and I have reminded the vampires here that if they lay a hand on the babies or Hayley, I'll make them suffer for it," she assures them. "It's the werewolves who need help," Hayley informs the two. Then Elijah steps closer to them "He ordered a wolf hunt as some jacked-up peace offering to Marcel's crew. You have to help them." Hayley asks both of them. "Out in the Bayou? Do we look like a bloody vampire rescue squad?" Rebekah questions them.

The two look at her. "I think you both should be grateful we came to save you." she states and Serena glares at her, "But that's not why you really came, was it?" she questions and Rebekah shut her mouth. "I know you both want my forgiveness and rescuing me will not earn my forgiveness. Hayley's family is out there, in the Bayou, and I would give anything to see my family. Nik had ordered a hit on Hayley's family." she states and Rebekah sighs. Then Serena looks at Elijah and grips his arms. "You want my forgiveness? Then save the werewolves, please," she begs of them, then the two looked at each other and sighs.

~8~8~8~

Eric sat in the room as he tunes out Klaus and Marcel's conversation about Klaus' deeds of late. He thinks back to Cami, knowing that a clever woman like her will leave notes for herself when she's been compelled.

He was going to need to work on the elixir to remove the compulsion, but his grandmother's grimoire was still in Mystic Fall. He sighs to himself, thinking of a way to summon the grimoire back to him. "Isn't that so, Eric?" Klaus calls out. Eric snaps out of his trance and looks at him. "Hm? repeat that, Nik. I wasn't listening." he states and Klaus smirks at him. "I was just saying that Davina is quite the actress, faking her power struggle," he states.

Eric nods at him "Oh definitely, that was the time around when Sophia was linked to Serena and Hayley. To blackmail you and your family into doing their dirty work." he states, Marcel looks at him in surprise, "What did you just say?" he asks and Eric looks at him. "What? You honestly thought we just came here on a whim?" Eric smirks then leans forward. "The witches grew tired of your rule and oppression, so they kidnap my sister and Hayley, forcing us to come to New Orleans. You honestly didn't think everyone in this city was live with you in charge. The vampires? Yes they would, they were in charge." he states and sips his drink.

Marcel rubs his hands together as Klaus just smirks. "They werewolves? They don't have any say in the matter, since, you know, you had them slaughtered and cursed. The witches? They were tired of your oppression, so they called forth the one thing that can defeat you? Us." he states with a smirk on your face. "You're lying." Marcel accuses. Eric shrugs at him, "If you don't believe me, ask Sophie. Since it was her plan to bring us back." he states and Klaus just chuckles. "As I was saying, we should keep Davina close, considering she's a powerful weapon to be had." Klaus states, Eric slightly flinches, he knew Davina was a witch, but she was being used just for her power. Marcel won't admit it, but he was using her too. didn't bother to tell her that Agnes was dead. To Eric, Davina wasn't a witch, wasn't powerful or usual. She was just a sixteen-year-old kid that was giving to much power to handle.

Then his eyes flick to Marcel as he stood up and walks out of the office, then Klaus shot him a smirk and followed after Marcel. Eric just sat in the office alone and by himself. He raised his elbow up, setting it on the chair arm and tightens his grip on his glass, thinking about his own daughter that he once hand a thousand years ago, the rage boils over and he snaps his hand, breaking the glass in his hand, the glass and beverage scatters everywhere.

Then exhales roughly, then pulls his hand to eyes covering them as history was repeating again, a history that he despised more than anything. The loss of his family drove him insane, but he will not let more innocent get dragged into this... sick game the supernatural loved to play.

~8~8~8~

Eric walks into the church and he waited as Marcel was talking with Davina, telling her that he knew everything and he lied about the whole witches harvest thing. Then Klaus walks in. "Plus there's excellent light in the afternoon," he states as Eric walks in. then Klaus looks over at the sketches she drew herself. Eric smirks as he remembers that his daughter was talented as well.

But then frowns as Marcel tells away and obeyed Klaus "I see you're an artist. Wonderful." Klaus states as Davina watches with cautious eyes. "I look forward to witnessing your many talents," he states with a smirk, happy about the many part. Eric just frowns at him, still against the idea of using a kid. "Was this his idea?" Davina questions as she looks at Marcel, the look of her betrayal in her eyes. "Davina. Please." Klaus calls out and she glares back at her. "I understand you're devoted to Marcel, but Marcel is devoted to me," he states.

Eric rolls his eyes at him, crossing his arms "I assume you want what's best for all of us." Klaus states, she just glares at him then he walks past her and stood next to Marcel. "We have a meeting to attend to downstairs," he informs him, then the both of then glace back at Davina as she just looks at the two of them. Marcel nods at him and Klaus walks out of the room "Look. I'll get someone to pick up your things. we'll get you settled in right." he assures her.

But she just looks at him, fear in her eyes. "Trust me." he asks of her then turns away, "You coming?" he asks Eric, he just looks at him "Start the meeting without me," he tells him, Marcel shot him a glare. "If you even lay a finger on her-" he states and Eric flashes his eyes at him. "Don't push me," he growls. Marcel steps back and walks out of the room. Then Eric's eyes faded back and he looks at Davina, who was terrified of him, "What? You gonna say you need be for my power? That you want to use me for some benefit?" she snaps at him, trying to be strong.

But he sighs at her, "No." he answers, she was taken back by his answer, "I not here to say anything or want anything." he states, walking over and stood in front of her, causing her to step back. "I'm just here for a 16-year-old girl that never asks for any of this," he states and she looks at him in surprise. "I'm here to support that girl and let her know, that there are people in this world that don't want her power and that just wants her to be a teenager, not some weapon to be used," he states.

Then her defensive wall broke down and she laid her head against his chest, Eric sighs and wraps his arms around her, her hands flew up and grips his arms tightly. He knew she was scared and he knew that she couldn't afford to be scared either. "If you need someone to hide you just to cry or to talk to, just call for me," he swore to her. She exhales lays against him. "Can you stay a little longer?" she asks of him. He just smiles and pets her hair, "I'll stay as long as you need me to." he answers her, letting her relax in his arms.

History was a cruel mistress of fast, it haunt us, taunts us, dares us to change the fates. And remains us of our failures in our past, but Eric was someone that isn't an easy a target to hit. His eyes flash to golden red. He will tempt fate and history and letting them know, that they shouldn't tempt and taunt him of his failures.

~8~8~8~

The vampires were trashing the Bayou, in search of the werewolves of the regain, but none were in sight. "Hey. They're obvious were just here. Fan out, find them, and bring me some heads." Diego calls out as he kneels down close to the ground. "I'd rather you didn't," Elijah calls out.

Diego turns and saw Elijah and Rebekah just standing there, then he stood up and turns to the "What the hell are you doing out here?" he questions them "I've come to suggest you seek other hunting grounds." Elijah informs him as the other vampires gather close. "Suggestion noted," Diego said in a dull tone.

Then Rebekah steps closer to him "Well, Diego, it would be such a shame to have to rearrange that pretty face." Rebekah warns him, moving her hand out to touch him, but Diego grips her arm, stopping her. She then pulls her arm back and Diego looks between the two. "What the hell you care about wolves?" he questions them.

In the woods, the wolf glares at the vampires and watches as Elijah and Rebekah were confronting them. Then Elijah steps forward "Generally, I don't. However, this particular clan is not to be touched." he answers him, stepping forward. "Good-bye." Elijah said to him as a warning them Diego bits his lip and looks at Rebekah "Bye." she whispers, warning him as well.

Diego exhales as he looks at his people, then signal then to fall back, "Nothing here, anyway." he states then they started to leave the Bayou. Then once they were gone, Rebekah exhales with a smile and turns to her brother. "Great. I guess our job here is done," she states with her hands on her hips. -_Not quite._\- a voice echo in their heads. They both quickly turn and saw the wolf from before step out from the woods and steps over to them. Rebekah quickly steps back and next to her brother. -_You can come out, they won't try anything._\- he calls out, then the woman from before, Eve. Steps out and stood next to the wolf. "We're not here to harm you," Elijah assures her. She just removes her hood and glares at him.

Elijah just smirks "Hello again. Eve, was it?" Elijah asks of her "One of Hayley's littermates, I presume." Rebekah states as she crosses her arms at her. "Hayley sent you to protect us, didn't she?" Eve questions them. -_Not only her but Serena as well._\- the wolf states and Eve just smirks at him. "Tell her but we appreciate the concern, but we've been looking after ourselves for a while now and the wolf here, he drives off anyone that comes close to finding us," she informs them. -_Nobody can ever find out. Unless we want them to._\- the wolf informs them. "Well, we found you, so-" Rebekah smugly states.

Eve just smirks at her "As wolf said." she replays and the wolf chuckles to himself. Then Eve pulls out a map. "There's something you and your family should know about," she informs them, the wolf then walks over towards the table, picking it up in one hand and lays it in front of Eve as she sets the map down. "We're surrounded by 20,000 acres of swamp," she informs them and the two walk over and looks down at the map. "The ones born here know it like the back of our hands. "We'll be fine, but here," she circles around the certain area with the stake.

"Newcomers from out of the state, not Hayley's and my kin, but word has spread of that baby of Serena's that she's carrying. A lot of werewolves want to see this miracle pregnancy for themselves, they want to see Serena for themselves," she states as Elijah exhales and Rebekah just rolls her eyes "Only now the vampires are put looking for blood, and all these werewolves new to the Bayou, they might not know where to hide." she informs them.

Elijah just nods at her, then the wolf steps closer to them, -_My people are coming as well, but they don't know the Bayou as I do and they don't take kindly to threats, I can't stop them from ripping the vampires to shreds._\- he informs them. "You say that like we're supposed to care." Rebekah reports and the wolf growls at her, making her step back. Eve held her hand out, making the wolf cease in his growling, but he kept his glare. "Believe me, you're gonna want them kept alive," she informs them. "And why is that?" Elijah questions them. They both turn to him. "See for yourself." Eve challenges them. Then the two siblings exchanged looks.

~8~8~8~

Davina walks into the compound, seeing that is that deserted, but then looks around and walks down to the garage. "I know you're in here, Josh," she calls out, looking around past the bikes and cars. "I can sense your fear," she calls out again. Then from behind then bike, Josh carefully peeks his head out. Davina then locks her eyes onto him and he smiles at her, "I heard you were moving in." he informs her.

She just smiles at him as he steps out from behind the bike, "What are you doing in here?" she asks him as he steps closer to her. "Uh, you know, I'm hiding out," he answers, giving her a hug and then pulls back. "You know, incognito. Got to run for the hills, but I'm stuck here until it gets dark," he answers her as he nervously picks at his nails. "Are you ok?" she asks him, seeing that he was her only friend.

He looks at her then nods his head, "Yeah, yeah." he answers, but she wasn't convinced, then he shook his head. "No, not really. I mean, I totally led Klaus into a trap that was like the most epic failure of all time. So, yeah, I'm kind of crapping my pants right now, figuratively... so far." he answers her with a nervous panic in his voice. He was on edge, but kept his cool, so far. Davina just smiles at him, "It's OK. You can trust Marcel, and if Klaus tries to hurt you, I'll hurt him." she assures him.

He just smiles at her, thankful for a friend. "And if you could, you would have done it already," Serena calls out, making the two turn and looked at her as she was leaning against the wall and Hayley by her side. "Then again, if you did best him, you would either bruise his ego or fan his flames for vengeance," she states and Hayley chuckles at her. "You're Hayley. The surgical pregnant wolf." Davina states, Hayley smiles and waves at her. "And you're Serena, Klaus' wife," he states and Serena scoffs. "No. Lover, yes. Wife, no. He never got to propose to me." Serena jokes as Hayley then steps closer towards her. "And you must be the all-powerful super witch Davina," she states the obvious.

Then Serena walks down in front of Davina and looks her right in the eyes, "You have a fire in you, young one." she states and Davina just looks at her. "Don't let others snuff it out for their own desires," she warns her. Then she steps back next to Hayley. "And let's not forget Josh- newbie vampire way out of his element, voted most likely next to die." Hayley states. "Oh, fantastic," Josh states as he was now more nervous. Then Hayley held up her hands. "Hey, I'm just another one of Klaus' prisoners." she informs them, "And although I am Klaus's lover, he will keep me locked up in a room, just to make sure I'm safe, so we're in the same boat," Serena assures them.

Josh just sighs at her, "But, of course, it would suck of he found out you were still lurking around here." Hayley states and Josh just got more nervous again. Davina just glares at her. "Maybe there's a world where we can all look out for each other," Hayley informs them. Serena looks at her and crosses her arms.

~8~8~8~

Eric heard about the attack on Klaus and Marcel in their club, it says he was furious about it was an understatement. He stops and listens as he heard the human faction inside the building and Kiraen as he was arguing with his people. Eric smirks to himself then steps inside. "How adorable, the humans think they can teach Nik a lesson in manners." he laughs at them as he stood next to the father.

The leader just glares at Eric. "And who the hell are you?" he questions, Eric smirks at him, "Oh, I'm no one special," he answers as Kerian took a step back. "I'm someone that really didn't like it when you attacked Nik is all," he answers, snapping his fingers and a chair, scoots up behind him and he sat down laying his ankle on his knee. The council then shot straight in surprise of Eric's magic. "I thought witches were banned from using magic." one of the counselors questions. Eric inhales deeply then flashes right at them, slamming their head onto the table then snaps their neck, killing them.

The council gasps in surprise as Eric moved as fast as a vampire. "Don't ever call me a witch, I hate witches," he growls then shot a glare at the leader. "I will applause you, for you have no fear against Nik, but attack Nik flat out like that, that was stupidly all in itself," he states walking over and sitting back down. "Eric..." Kerian warns him. "Oh, don't worry, father. I don't plan on killing them, aside from the one I just did kill." he laughs and the counselors exchanged a worried look. "No, I'm here to make sure none escape," he answers.

Then Klaus vamps next to him with a smirk on his face. "Hello everyone," he states and they jumped at his appearance. "I see you got started without us, Eric." Klaus states and Eric just smirks at him. "I can't help it if they keep comparing me to a witch, it gets irritating," he answers.

Klaus just laughs at him, "I think Eric has made our intentions quite clear, I underestimate you lot, and I won't be making that mistake again." Klaus assures them. Then Marcel vamps up behind the leader, stabbing him in the next with a pen, the council gasps in horror as Marcel just laughs. "Shall we?" Klaus asks him and Marcel just smirks at him. "After you," he states.

And Eric snaps his fingers and the doors and windows slam shut, making escape impossible, then Klaus and Marcel had themselves a feast.

After a while, the council laid dead on the ground, drain of all blood. Marcel pulls away snacking on his fingers, getting every drop. Then Klaus pulls away and exhales as Eric smirks to himself, "Serves them right, the bastards." he mutters then Klaus stood up and looks over at Kerian as he was leaning against a chair, fuming to himself "There he is, our lone survivor. Such a sad day for our city," Klaus states as he slams his hand onto Kieran's shoulder. Eric's eyes went wide as he knew what Klaus was going to do. "Some of its best and brightest killed in a tragic boating accident on the Mississippi. Rather a nasty explosion, I heard." Klaus jokes.

Kirean grips his teeth as Klaus then turns him to face him. "What am I going to do with you?" he questions then Eric flashes up between them, shoving Klaus back, lightly and held his hand out, stopping from killing Kirean. "Let him live, Nik. He had nothing to do with the attack. I have not of known him long, but I know he's not stupid enough to attack you." he states.

Klaus just glares at him, then Marcel stood up, "He's right, Klaus." he spoke and Klaus looks at him, "I've known Kiraen the longest. He's smart and he's fair. He can do us more good alive than dead, not to mention he's Cami's uncle." Marcel states and Eric pulls his eyes down and away from Klaus, knowing he was looking at him. Klaus exhales, knowing why Eric was protecting Kerian. He shot a glare at Marcel, who was smirking at him "You say you don't care about much, it's kind of hard not to notice when you do." he states, knowing that Eric was a brother to him and he knew Klaus didn't want to see Eric hurt for any reason.

He sighs and steps away, "Very well, use this reprieve to remake your human faction." Klaus orders him. Eric sighs as he places his hand on his hips. "And how do you expect me to remake the mayor?" Kirean questions him, Klaus then turns to him. "Well, surely, there's a deputy mayor. Choose new leaders. Then we reopen negotiations." Klaus informs him and Eric exhales. "No, you don't get to renegotiate after what you just pulled." Eric reminds him as he steps closer to the hybrid.

Klaus just smirks at him. "I think I handled them fine." he jokes and Eric just arches his eyebrow at him, but then grabs the back of his neck and bends him over, Klaus growls as he struggles to free himself from Eric's grip. "Let's go," he orders, dragging him out of the bar.

~8~8~8~

It was already night and the wolf lead them to the new wolf campsite. "Wow, these wolves really travel in style, don't they?" Rebekah jokes. The wolf shot her a glare and sniffs the air as Elijah checks inside the R.V. then Elijah than leans out and looks at them, "Empty." he answers and Rebekah smirks at him. "Behind on their payments, perhaps." she jokes.

The wolf shakes his head at her and looks around. "Shall we proceed then?" Elijah questions as he steps out of the R.V "Let's not and tell Hayley and Serena we did." Rebekah suggests. The wolf growls at her and she shot him a glare and she looks back at her brother. "Then you get to impress the girl and Serena, and I can go home. You know how Hovels depress me," she states, Elijah just shook his head at her. -_You're going to make jokes here? Now of all times?_\- the wolf questions her. She shrugs her shoulders at him. "What? I can't help it if it's true," she states and Elijah smirks. "I'm not trying to impress the girl or Serena." he assures her, but Rebekah doesn't believe him "I should bloody hope you are. Why else we out here?" she shot back at him.

The Wolf sighs as he looks around the woods, trying to get a trace on the new wolves in the Bayou. Elijah said nothing and looks away from her, "Come on, Elijah. you've fallen for her, admit it." she said with a smile. He still said nothing. "May do wonders for the stick that's lodged up your enduringly stoic ass if you did." she states and he just smiles at her "If I admit to you that it's complicated, would that suffice or are you determined to torment me throughout this endeavor?" he questions as he steps out of the R.V. The two just smiled at each other.

But the wolf then snaps his head, glaring behind Rebekah and he growls dangerously. "What is it?" Rebekah asks and then they heard shouts and screams. The two turn and saw werewolves running for their lives as the vampires were hot on their trail. The wolf snarls as he charges forward and shoves the vampires back, letting the wolves run past him. The vampires pull themselves back up but gasp in surprise as they saw the wolf in front of them. "What is that thing?" one questions as one vampire took a step forward. The wolf swipes at him and he jumps back. "Jesus! It has glass shards for nails!" the one calls out.

Then Elijah vamps out and held Diego in a lock and pulls him back and shoves him against the wolf. Who grips Diego tightly in his grip. "Darling, we're gonna have to stop meeting like this. This is how rumors begin." Elijah jokes as the wolf snarls at the other vampires, daring them to take a step forward and try anything. "You can let him go," Elijah tells him. But the wolf turns Diego around. Gripping his neck and lifted him up. -_Never. Return. Here. Again._\- he growls in a voice that can mimic death him and shoves Diego back, making him fall into the arms of the other vampires.

Diego then pulls himself up and glares at the three of them. "Perhaps I'm not making myself clear here. This is a threat." Elijah reminds him, then Diego took a step forward, but then the wolf growls at him, making him shoot back. Elijah shot a look over at the wolf and back at Diego. "In precisely 3 minutes' time, your little hunting party will become the prey," he warns him.

Then the wolf took a step forward -_Or I can kill you all here and now!_\- he snarls, making the vampires jumps back. "Now due to your recent failures to subdue my baby brother Niklaus, this despite a better 100:2 advantage," Elijah then and they all exchanged looks "I recommend you heed my warning or become food for him," he states, pointing at the wolf as he was in a predator position. Diego then shot a look over at Rebekah, who just smiles at him.

Then he spits at the ground and the vampires withdrew and left. The wolf's growl softens and he turns to the werewolf pack, "Impressive." Rebekah states as she was amused. Elijah shrugs at her "Well, I thought the situation demanded something a little dramatic, plus, this wolf here, given his persona, he added to the situation." Elijah states as both him and Rebekah turn and look at the werewolf, groaning on the ground. Then the wolf walks over and helps him to his feet. The werewolf thanks him and the wolf moves on to the others, checking them for any injuries. "Who are you people?" he asks as Elijah and Rebekah walk up to him.

But Elijah notices something hanging from the werewolf's neck and picks it up, it was a ring that Elijah knew very well. "I would say the better question is, who are you?" he questions and the werewolf just looks at him.

~8~8~8~

Serena leans against the wall as was listening to Marcel and Elijah as they returned, Eric not too far behind them. "To a united front." Klaus calls out and paused for a moment "This act of yours, the imitation of friendship- don't get me wrong. You play the part well enough." Klaus states as Eric leans against the pillar face that was closer to Serena, crossing his arms at the two. "I should know, having played it myself, but there was a time when the affinity between us was quite real," Klaus informs him.

Eric rolls his eyes at him, "Oh, sure, and then you got it into your head to take what I created. When I picked up that coin, I swore loyalty, Klaus, not friendship." Marcel informs him and Serena nods, seeing that was fair. "All right, I'm holding up my end, the other one has to be earned." Marcel reminds him. Eric nods as well, knowing that part was true too.

Klaus exhales and leans against the pillar. "Fair enough. Then you should probably know the whole story," he states and Marcel places his hands on his hips. "Eric was right about us not coming here on a whim. We were forced to come back here if I didn't agree to usurp your power, the witches swore to kill my unborn children and I knew Serena would not survive that on-slot and she would wreak havoc on New Orleans," he informs him.

Serena stiffens behind the pillar as she places her hand on her growling belly. "At first, the promise of offsprings meant little to me," Klaus admits and Serena turns her head a little. "But then I recalled my father, how he held me in contempt from the moment I was born, as yours did with you," Klaus states the similarities were there. Serena turns away as she hated the mention of Mikeal, boils her blood to the max. "I will not do to my children what was done to me, to us," he said to him, then Eric turns to the side a little, knowing Serena was there and listening.

Marcel just exhales at him, "All this- the spying, the manipulation- that's just something you were forced into, is that it?" he questions him and Eric looks back at the two. "And what now, you feel kind of bad? Hey buddy, it's nothing personal. Is that it?" Marcel questions him. "I admit... I was jealous," he answers and this catches Serena off guard. "I saw the empire you created on your own without me. I saw it, and I wanted it. I wanted a place for Serena to feel safe and protected, so she would have no reason to keep looking over her shoulder if and when the next attacker will come." Klaus admits to him.

Marcel just sighs at him, "You're wrong, you know. I didn't do it on my own." Marcel tells him and Eric just looks at him "I stood in the shadow of my father my entire human life, and I never would've gotten out from under it of not for you." Marcel admits to him, Serena just smiles a little at him, "You're the one who taught me that a man can't be defined by anyone but himself. So..what now?" Marcel asks him.

Klaus pushes himself off the wall. "This community that you've built, you have their respect, their love. I can rule them, but I cannot win them, not without you." Klaus admits to him and Serena turns her head again. "So rule with me side by side as equals. Friends. Brothers." Klaus offers him, holding the drinking flask out towards him, there was a pause and then Marcel took the flask from him. They both of them smile at each other as Eric looks over his shoulder as Serena sighs.

~8~8~8~

Klaus sat in the office, reading a book then Serena walks into the room, with her arms crossed. "You do know the wolves you've just ordered a hit on, that's Hayley's family, right?" Serena questions him and he smirks at her, "Not for long, luv." he states and she arches her eyebrow at him. "I mean, this so-called family of hers, they haven't done her much good, have they?" he asks her.

She narrows her eyes at him, "She said it, herself, they abandon her on her own. Now it's simply her turn to do the same" he rephrases Hayley's words "They were too busy getting slaughtered and cursed, you can't blame them for trying to survive." Serena shot back at him. Then Klaus slams the book shut and abruptly stood to his feet. But she wasn't scared of him. "Yes. Well, I have my reason, spell-caster. If the werewolves are dead, then the vampires have less desire to kill her. I am trying to keep her safe. Not that she appreciates the effort." he states, stepping closer to her.

Serena nods then step closer to him, "And what's going to happen to Hayley when the babies are born?" she questions, he opens his mouth, but no answer came out then he closes it. She nods and looks away from him, "Got it. Listen Nik. I know you're trying to keep her safe, as you said. But you're going about it all wrong. Slaughter, killing. Is that really the answer to ruling New Orleans?" she questions him. He still said nothing, she nods and steps away from him. "I lost my wolf pack due that something like this and there is no way in hell, I'm going to let Hayley loose her family or her life and as long as I breath, you can't stop me," she informs him and walks out of the room.

Klaus exhales heavily as his wolf side growls, wanting her again and again. She constitutionally keeps reminding him of her independent. But he exhales, calming himself down and looks to where she walk-off from.

Serena huffs to herself, knowing that he was lying. Again, he knew how much the werewolves meant to her and why happened to her pack scarred her for life. She then stops, hearing clattering coming from the room. She turns, seeing Davina searching through her boxes. She arches her eyebrow and steps inside the room. "Davina, hi." she calls out, "Hey, Serena," she states as she kept searching. "Did you lose something?" she asks her, "Yeah, my violin, must of left it in the attic in the church," she states. "Why not just go get it?" she asks her, crossing her arms.

Davina stops and looks at her, "I can't, it's not safe for me out there. The witches are after them." she informs her, then Eric walks into the room, Serena just looks at her in confusion "You don't know?" she asks. Davina stops then looks at her "Know what?" she asks. "Agnes, the last living Elder." Eric states and the two looked at him. "She went after Serena and the babies, I confronted her then she was burnt her alive," he informs her.

Davina just looks at them in shock. Then she stood up and walks to them, "Wait, if she's dead, then I no longer need to hide anymore." she states, Serena nods at her. "So, wait, they didn't tell you?" Eric asks her. "Who?" she asks. "Elijah, Klaus, and Marcel. They all knew she was dead," he states and she looks at him in shock, shaking her head. "Marcel would've told me," she states and Serena frowns sadly at her. "Maybe he didn't want to lose his secret weapon against the witches?" Hayley calls out.

They turn and looked at her as she walks into the room and stood next to Eric. Davina then looks at them and scoffs. "You're lying," she states and turns away. "Why would we lie to you?" Serena questions her. "Because you want something from me." Davina snaps as she turns back to them. "Everyone does." she snaps, Eric narrows his eyes at her "I'll admit, I don't want something. But you're not the right witch for the job, Davina." Eric informs her.

She looks at him in surprise. "And I want something too, but your magic can't help me find what I want," Serena informs her as well. Davina looks at her in shock. "Do I want something from you? Yeah, Davina. Actually, I do. Thanks to your friend Marcel, most of my family is cursed. They're stuck in their wolf form. Except on a full moon." Hayley informs her. And Davina just listen. "Now, I'm smart enough to know that every curse has a loophole and well, you're the strongest witch I've ever heard of, then again so is Serena and Eric, except their a different kind of magic casters, but I wouldn't lie to you to get what I want. I'd ask you," she states.

Then she looks at the other two and smirks as they looked at her. "That's the difference between Marcel and us." Hayley states and walks out of the room, Serena looks back at Davina then Eric grabs her hand and lead her out of the room and left Davina to herself.

She turns away, going back to her search, but then Josh watches the three leave and he walks into the room "Looking for something?" he asks, getting her attention, she then looks as he then pulls out her violin, this makes her smile. "I figured with you vacating, the attic would be a safe zone. Found this there," he said, offering it to her. "It was dangerous for you to come back, Josh," she warns him, taking the violin back. "Yeah. Well, what are friends for, or whatever." he jokes, she giggles a little at his joke.

Placing the violin on the bed. "Hey, what did Serena and the other two want?" he asks her. Davina turns to her and sighs. "Do you trust them?" she asks him, he shrugs at her. "I don't know, why?" he asks, she sighs, licking her lips, "They told me about a witch being killed, and Elder, but I don't know-" she states, feeling skeptical. "Oh, yeah. Crazy Agnes? I heard about that." Josh states as if it was pubic news. "Eric went berserk on her and her crew. They were reduced to ash, being burnt alive. My guess it was Eric trying to send a message to the witches, or maybe a warning. I don't know." he laughs a little.

But then his smile falls as he saw tears well up in her eyes, "What? You hate the witches." he states, but she shook her head. "Hayley was right. Marcel's just using me." she cries and he frowns. "Josh, I can't stay here. I'm not gonna be their puppet, you have to get me out of here," she begs him.

He nods at her, shooting a look over her shoulder "OK, but where else are you gonna go?" he asks her, she just looks at him as no immediate answer came to mind.

~8~8~8~

Serena paces in her room as Eric was reading a book, "You think she's going to be okay, with this new information we just threw on her?" she asks and Hayley sighs as she was laying on her bed. "My guess is, she'll run. I wouldn't want to be used as well," she states. Eric just smirks at her, "I don't think anyone wants to be used." he jokes. "Amen to that." Serena laughs and the two joined in with her.

The laughter than dies down and Eric's eyes wander and then laid on something very familiar to him as it rested on the nightstand by the bed. "Serena," he calls out. She turns and looks "What is that?" he asks, she looks over to where he was pointing and frowns. Hayley looks down at the journal and frowns, then Serena walks over to the journal, takes it and walks back towards him. "I found it out in the Bayou, someone left it for me to see," she answers.

Offering it to him, he places his book down and gently takes it, smiling with rejoicing, "I haven't seen this bible for a thousand years." he states, running his hand over the carving on the front. Hayley slides off the bed and walks over to them, "You've seen this before?" she asks him. He looks up at them and smiles. "This is the entire tree of mine and Serena's family, I thought it lost in the chaos of our village," he states, opening the journal, smiling. Then Serena frowns. "Our village didn't fall to the plague, did it?" she asks him.

He stops smiling and sighs. "No, dear sister, it did not. It was rebuilt after the chaos of the night when our parents were murdered," he answers and Hayley looks at him in shock. "I wanted to tell you the truth for so many years, but one; I didn't know how to simply tell you and two; you were stuck in a coffin for more of those years," he informs her. The two nodded, seeing his point. "La Blue was a cover name, in case any of the witches from our village would come and hunt us down for being the grandchildren of the chieftain, from our father's side," he informs her, setting the Journal down and stood up. "You can hate me all you want, Serena. But I did. The lies, secretly. I did them for you." he informs her.

Hayley looks at Serena, who in the first time held no rage or sorrow or betrayal in her eyes. She exhales, rolling her eyes then pulls him into her arms and hugs him tightly "You honestly think I could ever hate my own brother?" she questions, Eric just stood there in shock. "My brother who saved me from death, who raised me, taught me everything I know and loved me unconditionally?" she questions as tears well up in her eyes. Eric exhales heavily and he hugs her tightly "I can't hate you, Eric, it's not possible for me to hate you. She promises him and he wraps his arms around her, holding her tight in his arms.

He then looks at Hayley, who was tearing up then he held out his arm and she ran into his embrace. He hugs both of them and he exhales, feeling this love, radiating from them, it was a wonderful feeling. But he frowns, knowing he had to do one more thing before calling it a night. "I have to do something," he tells them and they pull back and look at him. He cups Serena's cheek and he grips Hayley's shoulder "I promise you, when the full moon comes, you will have the answers you seek, so please, trust in me." he asks of them. They both nodded at him and in the blink of an eye he flashes away from them.

~8~8~8~

Camille sat in her room, listening to the recorder, she left behind for herself to listen to, proof to herself as she was not going crazy and that the world has secrets. "I should of known you had the means to communicate with yourself," Eric calls out, making her shoot to her feet. She glares at him as he just stood there. "You keep surprising me in ways I did not think possible," he informs her with a bitter smile. "Eric, you can't keep-" she states, but he held his hand up, stopping her. "Trust me, Camille, there are some secrets better left buried, secrets that would shake you to your core," he warns her.

Then he steps closer to her, "The monsters that are real, are better left as a fairy tale. You need to leave, Cami and to never come back again." he tells her. She walks over with a glare on her face "You are such a coward." she snaps. He exhales at her retort. "This isn't about me. You and Klaus have kept me here for weeks, just so someone, anyone, would see who you really are, and now that I have, it scars the hell out of you doesn't it?" she questions him.

Eric glares at her, "If you even knew a fraction of what I am, what I've been. It would terrify you beyond. He warns her and she walks right up to him. "Then show me." he dares him. "Don't," he warns her, turning away. But her hand snaps at his wrist. His rage got the better of him and he sharply turns back to her, gripping her shoulders tightly and his memories flashed into her mind.

_The burning of his villages._

_The loss of his parents and home._

_The loss of his second home._

_Becoming cursed._

_The death of his grandparents._

_The sentence of his sister._

_The slaughter of his friends._

_The loss of his wife and children._

_The binding that weighs on his soul._

_The burning of his final home._

_And the isolation he secluded himself to._

Eric then immediately pulls away from her, Camille gasp in shock as she saw everything of his memories, the losses he's endured. The fall and returning from insanity. He steps away from her as she looks up at him in horror. "Oh, my god." she gasps.

He just looks at her in fear of what she's learned. Tears well up in her eyes as she steps closer to him "No one should have to experience things like that." she whispers to him. He raised his hand up and brushed away the tears in her eye. "Knowing just how dangerous my world is, it will and most likely get you killed," he states and steps closer to her as his breath was hitting her face. "And I will not let another innocent soul be caught in the crossfire," he promises her.

Then Eric raised both of his hands and gently grips her neck. "I am sorry for what I am about to do." he whispers to her "You will leave New Orleans. Everything you have learns, everyone you have to meet in your time here. Forgot them, forget ever meeting me. You have no reason to stay." he orders her, she nods with a blank look on her face. "I have reason to stay," she repeats after him. Then he pressed his lips to her forehead. "Good-bye, Camille. I hope you live a full life away from my cruel world," he whispers to her. Then in the blink of an eye, he was gone. Camille blinks to herself, wondering what just happened and why she was standing up or why she was even crying in the first place.

~8~8~8~

Serena looks out at New Orleans, her new home. But she does miss Mystic Falls, she misses at the little gang, the grill and the vampire that was full of himself. But she also missed Samathea, the doppelganger that was always a step ahead. She smiles at the memories of the small town. But then sighs, her brother kept a deep secret from her, but she couldn't blame him. It was a heavy burden he bears on his own, but questions of her family and who she was, there was no end and no beginning to them.

But then she heard a whoosh, Serena stood up and saw it was Elijah, her heart froze as she looks at them. He smiles at her, "Are they..." she asks in whispers. "Safe. Yes," he answers. She exhales with relief then walks over and hugs him tightly. "Thank you," she whispers, he just smiles and hugs her back. "This means more to me than you know," she states, pulling away and looking at him. He looks at her and saw tears in her eyes. "Are you crying?" he teases, she pouts and wipes them away. "I'm hormonal, leave me alone," she whines and he just laughs at her.

Serena then laughs as well, then the laughter dies down and she notices Elijah just looks away from her, lost in his thoughts, but she knew that lost look. "It's Hayley, isn't it?" she asks him. He looks back at her, sighs then turn to the banister and lean against it. Serena frowns sadly as she knew Elijah was torn. She steps closer to him and places her hand on his shoulder, "It's OK to want her." she assures him. But he shook his head. "I can't, Serena. What I am, what I've done in the name of my family," he states, but she grips his shoulders and turns him back to her. "Elijah, it's OK to want her, there is nothing wrong with wanting to be with someone." she reminds him.

But he shook his head, but she grips his face, "You have given so much for your family and yes, you have lost so much, but you can't give up on yourself, you can't give up on finding love again." she states and he looks at her. "You deserve to find it Elijah or you'll drown," she said and he exhales, leaning into her touch. She smiles gently then pulls his head down and kisses her lips gently to his forehead. Then his grips her hand, raising his head and looks at her, "What if she doesn't want me?" he asks of her and she smiles. "It's better than to have tired than not try at all," she informs him.

He looks at her, then nods "I understand." he states, she nods at him, pulling her hands away, "There's something I need to do, but first." he states, taking a step back, "I am sorry, Serena. Sorry for doubting you, doubting that you wouldn't fight for your children, for your family. And I have forgotten that you have a mind of your own and you obey no one." he states, she crosses her arms and smiles at him, "And in the future, I will ask your option before making an accusation against you." he apologies to her. She smiles and nods, "It's not easy, huh." she states and he sighs. "He never makes it easy," he states.

She nods looking away "That's just what comes with being with family for so long, it's never easy to love family, but you have to at least try." she states turning back to him then walks closer. "I forgive you Elijah, and I forgive Rebekah too," she states and he smiles at her. "Now go, I sure Nik would want to hear your forgiveness too," she states, he nods and vamps away.

Serena walks him go and turns back to New Orleans, then Eric walks out and places the thick, warm shawl on her shoulders. She looks at him as he stood next to her. "Are you OK?" she asks him, he exhales, shaking his head. "I don't think I'll ever be okay again," he answers. She nods and grips his hand. "You still got me," she states. He looks at her and smiles. "That I do, little sister. That I do," he states, pulling his hand back and wraps it around her shoulders and pulls her close to him. "Always and forever."


	10. The Casket Girls

_Chapter 10: The Casket Girls_

_**Louisiana Territory, 1751**_

_For centuries, people have come to New Orleans looking for a fresh start._

_Hoping to find fortune, adventure, even love._

_Young society woman imported from France with the promise of marrying a proper New Orleans gentleman._

_Like the legendary Casket Girls._

_**Two Carriages rode along the empty and deserted road that was coming in from the back countries and three women sat in the carriage as a man was guarding them. But the man smirks as he glazes at the women.**_

_**One of the girl was smiling as she leans forward. "Exusez-moi, monsieur. (Excuse me, sir.)" she asks, getting the man's attention. "Combien de temps avant que nous arrivions chez le gouverneur? (How long before we arrive at the Governor's house?)" she asks of him, he smirks and said nothing.**_

_Little did they know that the men who awaited them were far from proper._

_And not at all gentle._

_**This worries the women as he looks away with a smirk on his face. The carriages then came to a stop as a group of men were drunk and cheering as the carriages have arrives, the horses' neighs as they came to a stop,**_ _**the men in front of them couldn't wait to get their hands on their girls inside.**_

_**The women gasp as they heard the cheering outside. "Get them out. We want to see the woman!" the men called out, then the men ran up and started to shake the carriage. "Come out. Come out here." the men shouted, the women inside screamed and cried as they are afraid of what is going to happen to them and the man just sat there, enjoying the look of fear that clouded their eyes.**_

_**But then the carriage started to slow down in the shakes, the men were screaming in fear as something was attacking them. The sound of flesh being ripped out and the screams went silent. This scares the man to his core as his breathing quickened.**_

_**The women held onto each other as the man slowly stood up, reach for the door and gently opens it. He peers out and gasps in horror at the side of the men outside the carriage. They were all dead and scattered about. Not a single living soul among the dead, even the driver was dead. But the horses were perfectly fine.**_

_**But then he gasps at the very creature that slaughtered the men, it was coming right for him. He leans back into the carriage, but then screams as he was thrown out of it then the creature then kills him as well. The women pant in fear as the creature then walks to the carriage.**_

_**It came into sight of the women, the creature was a vampire, but not just any vampire; Rebekah Mikaelson. She frowns at the woman and sighs sweetly at them. "Oh, there, there, little lambs. All the bad men have gone away," she assures them, wiping the blood away from her lips. They look at her in fear as it was Rebekah that saved them from the men that would of done horrible things to them. "Vous etes en securite ici. Pardonnez le desordere (You are safe now. Please forgive the disorder.)" she informs them in apologies.**_

_**They just looked at her as she smiles. "Us girls have got to stick together. Now, is there anything you want to take with you?" she asks of them. Then not long after the caskets were open as the women had gathered a few of their things and hurried after Rebekah. Away from the carriages, away from the sight, and away from the dead men as they were left to rot for their sins.**_

~End of Flashback~

Everyone in New Orleans were celebrating the very holiday as they were gathered into the streets. People dressed up, a parade marches down the street, everyone was drinking, partying and dancing.

_The Casket girl's legend lives on._

_Now celebrate in typical New Orleans fashion._

_With stylish costumes and supernatural flair._

_It's a yearly reminder of how women can be oppressed._

_but selfish men and how they can triumph._

_When brave enough to fight for themselves._

Serena stood in front of the mirror as she looks down at the dress Hayley somehow convinced her to wear, she pulls at the sides of the dress. It has been a long time since she had wore a dress like this one.

Then again, it was the day of the Casket Girls, she sighs, looking down at her belly, seeing that it has gotten bigger. She smiles to herself, rubbing her hands against the fabric of the dress that was pressed against her belly. Then she pulls her hair to the side and tries to reach for the zipper behind her, but she couldn't exactly move it from her position.

Then Klaus walks into the room and leans against the door and watches as Serena struggles with the zipper. "It's been a while since I've seen you in a dress." he jokes. She stops and smiles at her. Then he looks into the mirror, right at him. "Do you mind?" she asks him. He chuckles then walks over to her and grips the zipper and zips it right up. "There you go," he states and he looks at her reflection as her hand was on her belly. "I don't think there were dresses for pregnant casket girls. Then again I don't think there were any pregnant casket girls, to begin with," she states and Klaus just smirks at her. "You look lovely in that dress." he states, she looks at him and smiles, "I think I'll wear it for today," she states.

He smirks at her, then his eye caught the mark on the back of her neck, it was strange and of origins, he's never seen before.

His eyes widen in shock as kept his eyes locked onto it"What's this?" he asks, lightly gazes his fingertips against the mark "Oh this?" she asks, pulling her hand back and pressed her fingers against it. "I've always had this, for a long as I could remember." she states then pulls her hand back "Stings sometimes whenever I get mad," she states.

Klaus took a closer look and saw on the edges of the mark, there were cracks and it trails inwards. "Did you ever question what this mark was?" he asks her again, she thinks to herself and shrugs "The thought has accrued to me before, but... I thought nothing of it." she answers him. He nods at her then walks away from the room and Serena sighs to herself.

Holding the sides of her dress and twirls a little, but then pain shot through her head, she stops and grips the side of her head. Something flashed in her mind, something old and she had no familiarity with.

"_**I'm so sorry, my love. I must do this. This will help you keep control."**_

A voice. A woman's voice echoes in her head, then the pain faded away, Serena pants as she pulls her hand away. Looking at her reflection in the mirror. Was this her memory? Who was the woman? Why did she sound so sad? What was going to help her in control? And in control of what? Then a small sting pricks at the back of her neck. She shutters a little and grips the back of her neck. And the mark on the back of her neck, the cracks then crawled further inward.

~8~8~8~

Eric walks down the street, passing the people by, he had to find Davina, he overheard Klaus, Marcel, and Elijah discussing that Davina has left the compound, fleeing from everyone. He doesn't blame her for running, seeing that the elders were dead, but the witches were still after her for the harvest.

He curses himself, then stops as he caught onto Davina's scent, it was mixed in with Josh and Camille's. His heart stops, if Davina was with her, then she would of removed Klaus' compulsion from her mind, but his compulsion was too strong to be removed, even if she was the strongest witch alive. He groans to himself, running his hand over his face. "I'm gonna regret this," he mutters and vanishes into the crowd.

~8~8~8~

Josh paces as Davina works on the last bit of compulsion that was still on Camille's mind, Camille screams in pain as the compulsion as it pulls at her brain. "I don't understand, I can't remove this compulsion in your head." Davina states as she stops and Josh looks at her, "But you've removed all of Klaus' other compulsions, why not this one?" he asks her, she shook her head and shrugs at him.

Camille pants as she pulls herself back on her shaking hands, "How is that possible? You're the powerful witch, you should be able to do anything." she mutters and the two look down at her, "That's because this isn't Nik's compulsion." Eric calls out, the three then turn to him as he was just standing there.

Davina then glares at him "You." she growls and narrows her eyes at him, but nothing happens. Josh shot a nervous look at her as she tries again. Eric sighs at her, then shot his hand out. Davina gasps as she slides forward and falls into his grip. She stiffens as Camille scrambles to her feet and Josh took a nervous step forward. "Relax," he calls out, his grip soft on Davina's shoulder. "I'm not here to hurt or take anyone," he assures them, removing his hand from Davina's shoulder.

Then he looks at Camille then steps past Davina and walks up towards her, Camille looks at him in fright, then the back of her legs hit the couch and she went to fall onto it, but he catches her, steadying her. "Careful," he warns her and gently lays sits her down and sat down next to her, then turns her to face him. "Remember," he orders, freeing her from his compulsion. Camille gasp as last night rushes into her head.

He pulls away from her and conjurers up a glass of cold water and held it out to her, "Here, to cool off." he offers, she looks down at the glass hen carefully took it from him and drinks it. Then Davina walks closer as Eric rubs Camille's back. "You helped her, why?" she questions and he looks at her, "Because you're going to need all the help you can get."

~8~8~8~

Hayley walks through the halls, carrying the dress in her arms, Serena walks up next to her and the two smile at each other. "That's a nice dress." Hayley states and Serena smiles down at it. "Thanks, I plan to wear it for today, know you the Casket girl holiday and whatnot," she informs her. "It's a good look on you." Hayley states and Serena narrows her eyes at her, "Ha, ha. Funny." she said and Hayley just laughs. Then they came to the big suitcases and saw Rebekah searching through them.

But then Hayley looks up as Klaus as he was on edge, "So the witch is missing, huh?" Hayley asks as she places her dress away "Walked right out the front door, apparently." Rebekah states and then turns to them. "Know anything about it?" she asks them.

The two just exchanged looks "Well, we did tell Davina about Agnes being dead for a while." Serena answers, Rebekah looks between the two. "Well, why would she care when the witches tried to kill her in their ritual?" Rebekah asks them. "Harvest. Last girl with all the power. Elders only ones who can perform the spell." Serena states in simple terms. Hayley rolls her eyes at her, "I think it was more than Marcel didn't tell her that the one thing preventing her from being free had been eliminated." she rephrases. "Burnt to ash is the correct term for it." Serena states, Hayley nods at her.

Then it clicks in Rebekah's mind. "So you two are the reason she's run off," she states and turns away from them. Serena scoffs and walks closer towards her. "I'm sorry, it's okay for her to be lied to and used for other people's purposes?" she questions her. Then Hayley walks up next to her, "We were just telling her the truth." she states and the three then look up at the men as they were gathered together. "She's the one who realized they were just using her to keep their control over the witches," Hayley states as she shot a look back at Rebekah.

Serena then crosses her arms, "When a woman has that such power, it will attract unwanted attention." she states and Rebekah just smirks at them. "Yeah. Well, I've never been a fan of the boys club." she states as they looked their eyes on Marcel and Elijah as they approached Klaus "Just wait. Elijah and Eric will join them and the four of them will be impossible" she state, looking back at them. Serena huffs "No, Eric isn't the type of person to use someone else for his gain, that honor he takes pride in doing it himself." she states, Hayley nods. "He did say that Davina wasn't the witch for the job of what he wanted," she states.

Then Rebekah sighs and looks away and the two looked at her, "Used by the witches, lied to my Marcel, manipulated by Elijah, threatened by Klaus- she's like a modern-day Casket girl." Rebekah states and looks back at the boys. "Who is? Davina or you?" Serena questions and Rebekah looks right back at her. "Does it even matter?" she questions and Hayley sighs at her. "Either way, us girls have got to stick together." Rebekah states and the three look back at the men as they were planning.

~8~8~8~

Camille sat in the kitchen, trying to take everything in, then Davina walks towards her and sets the cup down onto the table. "Keep drinking," she informs her and Camille took the cup and sips it. "You need the vervein in your system so you can't be compelled again," she informs her. "Not that it's going to do you any good with my compulsion," Eric calls out and the three looked at him.

He rolls his eyes at them, "The power compulsion stems from my people, but we know better than to abuse that power, then Nik's stepfather stole that power from my sister and the downside to stealing that power, vervein blocks it out as a form of punishment." he informs them and they nodded at him "Hey, Cami, you don't have any, like, human blood in your fridge, do you?" Josh asks as he looked a little hungry.

She exchanged looks with Eric, who just shrugs at her, "Another downside to the consequence of stealing my sister's blood." he informs her. "Ah," she said softly and sips the water. Davina then rolls her eyes at him "For crying out loud, here." she states, offering her arm to him. "Davina, you sure?" Eric asks her. She looks at him and nods.

Josh shot a look over at Eric, who exhaled and have the go-ahead. Josh then looks back at Davina's wrist and grips it. He went to bite into her wrist, but Davina then stiffens as she looks blank and steps back "Davina?" Cami asks as she stood up. Then Eric pushes himself from them all and stood in front of her, "You sense them, can't you?" he asks her, she looks at him and nods. "Concentrate on them, think about just them," he tells her, raising his hand up and gently grips the sides of her neck and closes his eyes.

The marking under his clothing glowed, making the two look at him in awe, he concentrated, seeing the two witches. Sabine and Sophie working on a locator step, trying to find Davina, then he snaps his eyes open, his eyes glowed golden-red as the map then caught fire, interrupting the spell. He then pulls back from Davina, his marking stop glowing, eyes fading back and he looks at Davina. "That should slow them down." he states and she looks at him in surprise "They were trying to find me." she states and he nods at her, "Yes." he answers then Cami exhales, making the three look at her "Then we have to run."

~8~8~8~

Eric watches from the frame as Camille was packing her bags, "There is no way to sneak me out of the Quarter. By now, everyone is looking for me- the witches, Marcel, Klaus." Davina argues. "My magic is pretty strong, it can hide you," Eric assures her. "Plus, my uncle will know what to do." Camille states. Then Davina and Eric exchanged worried looks. "Cami-" Davina states. "I mean, he has to know somewhat of what's going on in this town, right?" Camille states.

Davina shot a worried look at Eric, he got her message and walks up towards her, "Cami..." he states, "Unless he's been compelled." Camille went on, but he grips her shoulders, stopping her. "He knows." he states and she looks at him, "What?" she mutters in shock. "He already knows about the vampires and witches," he tells her. Cami looks at him in shock and steps from his grip. "He works with Marcel." Davina states and Cami stares at her. "They're practically friends. I hear them talk. He knows everything." she states.

Then Camille just looks at the three as Josh walks over to them and she shook her head. "No. no. He would've of told me of he knew the witches put a hex on my brother," she states and Eric sighs. Camille stops as she heard him, she then she looks at Josh and he looks away from her "He knows?" she questions, Eric looks at her and nods. She pants in horror "Cami-" Davina calls to her, "Oh my god." Cami mutters and looks at them "He knows." she mutters then stumbles back and sat on her bed.

Eric walks over and kneels in front of her, "Cami, you can't stay here, New Orleans has become a war-zone." he informs her and she looks at him "And you can be mad at your uncle all you want, but not here." he informs her. "He's right, you guys seriously need to go, like now- plan, train, automobile, whatever," Josh tells them as Eric rubs Cami's shoulder, but she shrugs his hand away. "Take my car. it's parked down at the docks. I'll text you the where." Josh states as he pulls out his key and Davina walks up to him. "Put your number in Cami's phone. Most of the Quarter is shut down right now. we'll have to walk," she informs them. "I can guild you through the people, to make sure no witches will find you, eyes or magic," Eric assures her.

She nods at him and turns back to Josh "And the sun is taking forever to go down." she said with regret looking up at him. "Hey, no tears," he tells her but she sighs and hugs him tightly. "Promise you'll meet us as soon as it gets dark out," Davina states as she pulls back. "Yeah, don't worry about me. Just don't let them find you," he asks of her and she just smiles at him.

~8~8~8~

Serena walks through the courtyard of the compound with two vampires on her trail, "I get that Nik has ordered you to follow me and Hayley wherever we go, but can seriously get some privacy in the bathroom?" she questions, shooting a glare back at them. They stop and crossed their arms at her. She growls and looks away, but then she heard her phone go off. She pulls out and saw a text from Hayley.

'_Emergency!'_

She then raised her head and looks at them, "I just need 2, maybe three minutes alone, unless you want me to get mean and nasty and with the hormones of my pregnancy, I can get scary." she warns them. They both exchanged looks and nodded at her. She nods back and walks through the door. Hayley stood there, but Serena pulls her finger to her lips and spells the room. "There, now we have privacy," she states.

Hayley nods at her and offers her the phone, Serena took it and looks at her, "It's Sophia." she informs her, Serena exhales heavily, wanting nothing to do with the very witch that brought her back in the first place. She then places her on the speaker and held the phone close. "You've got a lot of nerves calling." she snaps, placing her hand in her hip. "_I know you don't trust me, but you need to listen,_" Sophie tells them.

Serena shot a look over at Hayley who crosses her arms and shrugs at her. "You have two minutes," Serena informs her. "_Everything is about to change. Davina is on the loose._" Sophie states, "Wow, you're finally caught up, congratulations!" Serena states with sarcasm. Hayley smirks at her. "Remind us why we should give a damn," Hayley questions her as she leaned in. "_I need something from you so that the witches can complete the Harvest._" Sophie states and Serena scoffs at her. "So you can get more power and be on top? Pass." Serena growls at her.

Hayley huffs in disbelief as Sophie was asking a favor after everything that she's pulled "On what planet would I help, Serena help you witches get more power?" Hayley questions her. "You witches have tortured me for a thousand years and hex both Hayley and me left and right." Serena throws in as well. "_You'll help me because if we don't complete the harvest our access to magic will fade for good, which doesn't bode well for your family or that wolf that protects them,_" Sophie informs them.

The two exchanged looks at she finally got their attention. "What do you know about Hayley's family or that wolf?" Serena questions her. "_Hayley is from the Crescent wolf bloodline. And the wolf shares a connection to you, Serena. Marcel forced a witch to curse them so they'd be trapped in wolf form and the wolf was cursed to be a beast for a thousand years._" Sophie went on.

Serena bites the inside of her cheek as Hayley felt anxious "And we should keep listening to you because-" Hayley asks, afraid of her answer "_Because my bloodline executed that curse. The same bloodline that cursed the wold beast._" Sophie informs them and the two straight "_Help me complete the Harvest, and I'll undo the curse for you._" she offers them. Serena exhales heavily as glares at the phone, "Let's just make one thing clear, if you are lying to us or try to double-cross us, I will unleash a fury onto you and you'll wish you never crossed paths with me." Serena threatens her and Hayley took the phone from her. "What can we do?" Hayley questions her "_I need to consecrate the remains of a powerful witch so I can absorb their magic. I know of one whose body was never found. Her name is Celeste Dubois._" Sophie states and this gets Serena's attention.

Hayley shot a look over at her and sighs. "_I believe you and she have a friend in common._" Sophie states and Hayley nods at her, "Elijah." Hayley and Serena said "_Story goes that when she died, he buried her in a secret spot at her request. All you need to do is find out where._" Sophie informs her then Hayley hung up the phone and shot a look over at Serena, who crosses her arms and sighs.

~8~8~8~

The festival then started as everyone was cheering and drinking, celebrating the night of the Casket Girls. Eric walks through the crowd, wearing a black mask, with Camille and Davina were close behind him "There are people here." Davina said as she was wearing a mask shawl on her face and in a white dress. "There are people everywhere. Just keep walking. No one knows it's you" Camille states "Good thing you're close to me, no one can see or hear us." he assures them.

Then Davina hurried up next to him, "What if the witches break through your spell?" she asks him, "Not possible, I've been training for a thousand years, my magic is a lot stronger and more powerful then you can imagine." he answers her then Camille ran up to his other side. "If so, why don't they just try to use your magic then?" she asks and Eric shot a look at her. "Cause I'm too dangerous to control or detain," he answers. Then he wraps their arms onto his. "Stay close," he warns them. "Eric," Davina calls out.

They stop and then saw Klaus as he walks through the parade. "Don't worry, he can't see us." Camille states, "But he can smell us." Eric warns her as Klaus sniffs the air. "We have to get of the street." Camille states and she drags them over to the side. Falling further into the crowd and they took the back alley.

~8~8~8~

The three then steps inside the church, Eric exhales as he removes his mask from his face, "That was too close." he mutters and Davina removes hers as well. Camille checks behind them, seeing no one was following them.

But she then stops and looks at the church as the memories playback in her mind. "I think we're safe for the moment," Eric states as he looks around. "But we should keep moving. How long do we have to wait?" Davina asks as she looks at the two. "Give it a few minutes. Then I'll check to see of the coast is clear." Camille assures her. "Let me, if someone comes, I can fight them off and give you two time to escape." Eric offers and the two look at him. "Why?" Camille asks him.

Eric crosses his arms and shrugs, "I believe a woman should be treated better than some object to control others and I have respect for women." he states and the two arch their eyebrows at him "Unless their crazy and evil and diabolical then we have a problem." he states and the two just laughed at him. Then Davina looks around at the church. "My, my." a voice calls out and the three spin and saw a tall hooded figure facing them. "She is a powerful witch." the man states. Eric then bows at the man. "My lord," he states and two looked at him. "Rise Eric, no need for formality," he informs him, with the raise of his hand.

And Eric stood back on his feet. "This is Davina, my lord. She is still very young." he informs her and the man smiles at her, "I know the winds of whispered to me of the young hunted witch." he states and walks over to her, Davina took a step back as Camille stood in front of her. "Do not worry, I do not wish to harm this child, merely look into her soul," he answers. The two look over at Eric as he walks up toward them and he nods, assuring them it was safe. Camille then steps to the side the man then stood in front of Davina and removes his hood. They gasp in shock as this man had pale white skin, short white hair, with yellow streaks in them, no color in his blind eyes, scar over his lip, nose and right eye and a horizontal on his left eye. But he looks only a few years younger than Camille "I know, my appearance scars you, child. But be assured, I no longer feel the pain of the scares that covers my body and I am much older than I look." he states.

Then begins to feel her face. Davina shivers at his touch, he was cold, but his hands were light and barely touching her skin, more like... a gentle breeze brushing against her skin "Very young, very beautiful, but also innocent, powerful and sad." he states "All that power inside you, not your power, but of other girls. Be careful that it doesn't destroy you from within." he warns her, leaning away from her and she looks at him in confusion. "What do you mean?" she asks. He turns his head a little "You may want to get that." he states and Camille's phone went off.

Camille looks down at her phone and pulls it out as the man walks over to the side and she answers it. "Josh, sorry I missed your calls." she states as Davina and Eric looks at her, "What?" she questions. "What has happened?" Eric asks her as the man raises his head. "A young boy has been taken by the hybrid," he states and the two looked at her. "A musician, Timothy," he whispers and Davina looks at him in shock. Eric sighs "Damnit, Nik." Eric mutters as he face-palms "We'll think something. "May your way to the Quarter. Stay hidden. we'll text you when we have a plan." Camille states as she informs Josh on the phone.

Then the man pulls his hood back on, concealing his scared face "I have to go." Davina whimpers and Eric blocks her path, "Bad idea." he warns her as Camille grips her arm "Davina, wait." she calls out and Davina looks at her. "I can't let Tim die," she informs them. "He'll die either you show up or not." Eric states as she shot a glare at him, he held his hands up. "I'm just stating facts," he states then the man looks at the door as Davina felt someone doing magic. "What's wrong?" Camille asks her. "Be wary for the come." the man calls out.

They shot a look over at him and then heard the door open. The witches step inside the church as they were chanting an incantation Camille and Eric move in front of Davina, in a protective matter. "Enough!" Eric shouts, shooting his hand out, throwing them back a little, but the witches stood together, blocking his magic, but it took must of their strength to even block his magic. One of them threw Camille to the side, knocking her out as Eric groans in pain and fell to a knee. "Fucking witches!" he growls as Davina looks down at them.

Davina growls as she glares at the witches, but the man walks in front of her and faces the witches. "Pathetic creatures, fooled by one of your everyone," he states and held his hand out and one of his fingers pulled back. "Leave," he growls and flicks this finger weakly, but the witches cry out as they flew back and smack against the wall, snapping their necks and they dropped dead on the ground. Davina gasp in surprise as she felt gushes of wind flow through the church.

Then the winds die down and she quickly ran over and check on her friend. "Cami?" she calls out and checks her pulse. "She will be fine, young one." the man calls out, Davina turns and saw that, like the wind, he was gone. She stood up and looks around. Seeing no trace left of him. Then she quickly ran over and kneels in front of Eric, gripping his shoulder. "Eric." she states as he just pants, "Damn, guess, I'm not strong enough to take a few witches." he jokes and coughs a little to himself. Then he looks up at Davina. "Listen, you have to leave, but I know you want to save Tim, but if Nik has him, then he's already dead," he warns her. "No," she said, shaking her head.

He nods and took her wrist, "But if you really want to confront the ones who lied and used us, then you'll have to move without being noticed." he states, then waves his hand gently over one of her bracelets. "Sel'tol," he whispers and one of her bracelets glowed. "This will allow you to go unseen until you speak a word, any word to be seen again. Do you understand?" he informs her. She nods at her "Then go, don't let us slow you down." he said, she nods then stood up, turns away and walks out of the church. Eric exhales as he slowly stood up and looks over at Camille. Then he slowly walks over and picks her up and lays her on one of the benches. Then he removes his coat and lays it over her. Then he sat down and laid her head against his leg. "If it's alright with you, Cami, I'm gonna just sit here for a while," he states and leans his head back.

~8~8~8~

Hayley and Serena drove back to the plantation and walks through the door, but not without their bodyguards that Klaus has assigned to them. Serena stops on the stairs as the two of them looked back at them. "We're just getting clothes," Hayley assures them and they both crossed their arms. "Two minutes, guys. Seriously." Serena calls out as she walks upstairs.

The men then rolled their eyes and walked into the next room, Hayley nods as she walks up the stairs. But then she stops as Serena tiptoes back downstairs, standing next to Hayley, the two nodded at each other and hurried down the hall, without making a sound.

They then came into the office and Hayley kneels down in front of the chest, opening it and grabs some of Elijah's old journals as Serena kept watch. Then quietly Hayley closes the chest and walks over to the desk and opens the books up, reading over the words that were written down.

_**Celeste entrances me. She is perfection. She is dead.**_

_**Even as the sun rises, I see only night.**_

_**But for the promise, I made to her**_

_**that in death, I would bury her far from the mayhem**_

_**of witches, vampires, and men.**_

Hayley looks around at the words and exhales as she looks away from them, Serena then looks at Hayley, seeing that look of regret in her eyes, "I'm so sorry Elijah." she states and Serena grips her hand. "This is the only way, Hayley." Serena informs her, Hayley looks at her and grips her hand tightly, "I assure you, Hayley, we're in this together." she assures her. Hayley then nods and they look back down at the words.

~8~8~8~

The blind man of before watches out the roof of New Orleans. "I don't she understood my warning quite well," he states and the woman of fire smirks as she steps forward. "You were always one for riddles, Titus." the woman states and the blind man Titus smirks at her, she turns to him, her red long hair, mixed with yellow and orange, resembling fire, her red eyes look at him as her beautiful peach skin glowed in the lights from below, but a scare graced her face as it was vertical down her face.

From her forehead to her chin "Well, you were always one for violence, my dear sister, Octavia." he states and she giggles. "That witch deserved what she got, trying to murder the bloodline," she mutters looking away. Then another walks over to them. "My dear siblings, always one to involve themselves in the affairs of humans, but it is good that we were nothing like the so-called God of Olympus. How they loved to toy with mortals," she states.

And the two shuttered at the thought. "Good thing we wipe them out serves them right for messing with mortals, they got that part covered already. Thank you very much." Octavia states and Titus chuckles at them. "And what does our eldest brother think." the hooded woman calls out as the three looks into the shadows of the eldest as he was glaring down at the Mikealson compound and Davina was mowing down the three vampires. "I think we have to watch these creatures more closely. Serena and her children of in dangerous as long as there as those creatures after them," he states.

And the three nodded at him, "What we did at the mountain was necessary, and what we do is preserve and protect the balance of life and death and we will continue to do so." he states and the three bowed to him, "Of course, eldest brother." they all said, he bows back to them and looks back down as Rebekah catches Tim in her arms and set him on his feet.

~8~8~8~

Serena paces in the garage as Hayley was on the phone, "Look, Sophie, I told you everything that we found." Hayley informs her, shooting a look at Serena. "You said he buried her between to lovely oak saplings. News flash, that was 200 years ago. They're all just trees now." Sophie complains and Serena rolls her eyes at her, "Dumb witch." she mutters.

Hayley shot a smirk at her "You want to be the all-powerful witch, keep looking. Say a prayer, have a little faith. You can do this." Hayley tells her as Serena stops and crosses her arms as she listens. Then Hayley hung up and looks at Serena. "You think this is going to work?" she asks her, Serena looks at her, "Sophie wouldn't pass up a chance to gain that much power and we'll find what we're looking for and if not, well, we already have a plan for that," she states and Hayley bites her lip.

Serena sighs and walks up towards her, "Hayley, I know you're scared and I know you think Elijah will hate us, and you're right, he will hate us, but he's not going to like what going to be coming next." she assures her, Hayley nods and grips Serena's hands and the sorceress smiles at her.

~8~8~8~

Eric groans as he flutters his eyes open and found himself still in the church, but then cries softy as his neck was cramped "A thousand-year-old sorcerer and I still get neck cramps." he mutters, gripping the back of his neck and rubs it. Camille then groans as she lifts her head up. "Evening sleeping beauty," he states as she sat up and rubs her head.

Then Kerian walks over to the two "Camille are you alright?" he asks, helping her to her feet. "Did you eat today?" he asks as she just looks at him, "Oh, you must of fainted," he states as Eric stood up as well. "I'm fine, thanks for asking." he states and Kirean shot him a glare, "What is she still doing here?" he questions him. "I got magically cold-cocked by 4 witches." Camille snaps, getting Kerian's attention. "That are dead now," Eric states as he looks over at the four bodies.

Then Camille looks around the room. "Where's Davina?" she asks, walking past her uncle. "That the compound." Eric answers and Camille shot a look at him, "What? Are you serious? You let her go back?" she questions him. "I can't control her, Camille, this was her choice and I respected that." he informs her, she growls at him, "But Klaus is there, waiting for her," she informs him. "Oh okay, you try and stop an all-powerful 16 -year old witch, when all your juice is used up." he throws back at her.

Kirean just looks at both of them as if they were fighting like an old married couple. "Does your friend Marcel know she went back to the compound?" Camille questions her uncle, turning back to him. "Cami, I can explain," he informs her, wanting her to listen to him. "Vampires? Witches? My brother, your nephew, hexed by a witch." she snaps, not wanting to hear anything from him. "How could you not tell me?" she questions him. Eric said nothing as he steps away from the two. "It's complicated," he answers her. The best answer he could give her. "There's a lot you don't understand," he states and Eric scuffs. "That's an understatement." he mutters, "Shut up!" Camille snaps at him and he nods at her with a smirk on his face.

Then she looks back at her uncle. "You hid the truth from me. You let me believe that Sean was crazy. That I was crazy, instead of telling me the truth." she states in a softer tone. "I was protecting you," he informs her, she just looks at him, shaking her head, then turns away from him, pulling Eric against her. "You saw what happened to Sean. Cami, please-" he begs her.

But then the two stop and she turns and looks back at him. "Get the hell away from me." she snaps, making him stop. "You are every bit as bad as the other monsters in this city." she snaps and marches out of the church, carrying Eric with her.

As they walked down at the street, "You can let me go, I can walk by myself." Eric assures him, "You be quiet, I'm just as mad at my uncle as I am at you." she snaps and Eric sighs. "I know, and I won't make any excuses or apologies. But go easy on your uncle, it tears him up inside to hide the truth from you. About your brother and the compulsion." he informs her and she looks at him. "He means well Camillie, but he's also scared of what will happen to you of you die because of this world of mine," he states.

She sighs and looks away from him, "I'm not going to forgive him so soon." she states and he smirks. "Oh no, dear no. that would be too easy, just give it a while, that's all I ask." he states and she smirks at him, Titus abruptly stood in front of them, "You." Camille states as the two stop and looked at him, "I have heard sad news." he states and the two exchanged looks "Two children were murdered with poison tonight." he states and the two were horrified at the knew. "Fortunately, Davina Claire lives thanks to a protection spell placed on her," he states.

Camille exhales as she felt relief, "And the other?" Eric asks, Camille looks at him, Titus just shook his head. "He did not survive," he answers. Eric bites his lip and looks away "Oh god." Camille mutters and Eric pulls away from her "I need to go and talk to someone." he said and a low tone. Then he walks away, "Wait, Eric." she calls out, going to chase him. "Let him go, Camille." Titus calls out, she stops and looks at him "Eric needs to do this on his own." he informs her, then she turns to him and he was gone.

~8~8~8~

Serena walks into the compound with an enraged look on her face, she was informed of a child that died tonight, Eric walks in behind her. She looks at the Originals in the courtyard and they looked at her. "Serena," Elijah states, but she shot her hand up, Elijah closes his mouth as she was standing in front of Klaus, who wasn't meeting her eyes. "Look at me," she tells him. But she didn't lift his eyes. "Nik. Look at me," she orders him and he finally meets her eyes. "Did you do it?" she questions him. He said nothing.

Marcel looks between Elijah and Eric and back at Serena, as she was controlling her rage. "Serena..." Nik starts. "Did. You. Do it?" she questions him again. He exhales and nods at her. Serena scoffs and looks away. "Children, Nik," she said in a low tone. Klaus took a step closer towards her. "I had to Serena, she threatened our family." he tries to reason with her. She then snaps her head up, glaring at him, her eyes glowing as did her markings "CHILDREN, NIK! THEY WERE CHILDREN!" she shouts, the courtyard darkened as the house was shaking.

Elijah, Marcel, and Klaus were stumbling to keep their balance as Eric was perfectly fine. "DAVINA WAS APART OF THIS FAMILY AND FAMILY FIGHTS EACH OTHER WHEN THEY ARE LIED TO AND USED! WHAT DID YOU EXPECT WAS GOING TO HAPPEN!? SHE BEING GRATEFUL THAT SHE WASN'T TOLD THAT AGNES WAS DEAD?!" Serena snaps as her voiced echoed and bounced off the wall. "ENJOYING THAT FACT THAT SHE WAS HANDED OFF LIKE SOME TROPHY FROM SOMEONE THAT SWORE TO PROTECT HER! BEING A TARGET FOR SOMEONE'S GAIN?!" she shouts then everything calmed down and settles as her markings and eyes faded back and tears stream down her cheek.

Eric crosses his arms and looks away from the three, "Davina was lucky to survive tonight, but Timothy had nothing to do with this. He was just a child, a kid. That you dragged into this so you could stay in power." she informs him. Klaus just looks at her and took a step towards her, but she took a step back. "What you did was unforgivable and right now I can't trust you with what you've done," she states and turns away from him walking towards the stairs. "How could you all forget?" she questions and looks at all three of them. "Davina isn't some weapon to be used and she, not just a witch." she states and they looked at her, "She's just a kid, a 16-year-old girl that hasn't lived her life yet, thanks to you lot," she states, then turn away and walks up the stairs. "Serena," Klaus calls out, making her stop. "How can I make this up to you? How can I earn your forgiveness?" he asks her. She just stood there for a moment and then looks at him, "I don't think you ever can. Not from something like this." she states.

Tears well up in Klaus' eyes as she turns away and walks upstairs and left for her room. Eric exhales and looks at them "But I will say, saving Davina with a protection spell was good and all, but Tim didn't deserve to become collateral damage." he informs them. Klaus looks at him as tears stream down his face. Then Rebekah walks into the compound, carrying Davina in his arms. Marcel and Eric turn towards her. Marcel went running up towards her, but Eric beats him to it. "How is she? Is she hurt?" he asks her, looking down at Davina.

Rebekah exhales and nods, "She's devastated and exhausted." she answers him as he pets the side of her head. "Which one is her room?" she asks him, looking at the upstairs. "Let me, I got her," he tells her and her eyes locked onto his. "You can trust me, I have her," he assures. Rebekah hesitated for a moment then passes her over to Eric. He held her tightly in his arms, then turns to the stairs and walks up to them, bring Davina to her room, Marcel followed after him as Elijah then walks away. Then Rebekah looks at Klaus as he crosses his arms and looks at her.

But she said nothing, no insults, no shouting, or complaints, just shook her head at him, then turns away and walks out of the compound without a second thought.

_It is said that this is a man's world._

_And sometimes... it is._

~8~8~8~

Eric sat next to Davina as she was sitting, he saw the tear-stains on her face, he knew she was crying and why she was crying. Then he looks away from her, webbing his fingers together.

Klaus went an all-new low. He murdered a child. A teenage boy that had his whole future before him. And he went after a girl that was angry for the lies she was being told. That was a very sacred and unspoken law among his people, a law that Klaus broke this every night.

Marcel stood on the other side of the bed, looking down at her as Elijah stops and leans against the door frame, looking at the two. They got Davina back, but the results of getting her back were not the ones the wanted. And Eric wanted to protect Davina people that would use her, but he didn't get what he wanted tonight.

_For every Casket Girl that was saved,_

_countless others were not._

Marcel then looks over at Elijah with regret in his eyes, "She'll never trust me again." he states "Perhaps. You must never surrender the fight to reclaim that trust." Elijah assures him. "Are you sure you won't lie to her again, just to get what you want?" Eric questions.

The two looked at him, "You didn't tell Davina that Agnes was dead, the second she was reduced to ashes, no. You kept that a secret as you used her for her power." he states and Marcel looks away. "So let me ask you something." Eric states then turn to them "Would you trust you after you were lied to?" he questions and neither of them answered "That's what I thought." he states and looks away.

_But woman are resilient than given credit for._

Then Elijah looks at the drawing that Davina brought with her "These drawing, what are they?" Elijah asks Marcel as the two of them look over at the drawings. "She drew those the whole time she was in the attic, said that they were different. Then what she draws when she senses magic." Marcel states. Then Eric stood up and walks around the bed "Wasn't she drawing one similar to these when we can and got her from the attic?" he asks him. Marcel nods at him. "These ones she called them evil," he states and Eric steps closer kneels down and held his hand out.

He focuses of the magic that was radiating from the drawings. "She's right. I can sense dark intentions coming from the drawings, but they're only coming from one person," he states, pulling his hand back. Elijah just looks more carefully at the drawings.

_And some women, well,_

_Let's just say, their oppressors had better watch out_

~8~8~8~

Serena walks around through the hall, avoiding Klaus. Her brother, Eric gave the space she wanted and she was grateful towards him. And at times, Eric is the only man she trusts with her life. But then she stops at a room, seeing Elijah looking over the drawing that he took from Davina's room and Eric looks down at them, trying to find the right connections.

Hayley stops next to her, shot a look over at Serena, who smiles and nods at her. Hayley exhales and steps into the room and Serena followed her. "You OK?" Hayley asks as she walks up to Elijah. Serena steps next to her brother, he nods at her and looks at the drawings before him. "I'm better now," Elijah answers her as she smiles at her. Hayley couldn't help but smile back at him "How was your day?" he asks her looking back at the drawings.

Eric found a connection and puts them together, Hayley swallows and nods at him, "Killer." she answers, Serena shot a look and shrugs her shoulders at her, with a 'Really?!' expression on her face, Hayley just shrugs back at her. Serena rolls her eyes at her and looks back at the drawings. "What's with the artwork?" Hayley asks as Eric places the two drawings down and went to find more that go with it. "Davina's sketches," Elijah answers as Eric gave his pieces to him and he looks down at the two. "I wonder if they represent some kind of premonition," he states as he places more together.

Serena looks closer at the drawings as they were making something. "They seem to suggest something is coming," he states as Eric took a piece that looked like an eye and he looks over at Elijah, who looks down at the piece. "Something... sinister," he states and Eric handed him the piece. Then the two work and work, putting more pieces together as they were coming into one.

Serena's eyes slowly widen as she began to recognize the face, Hayley and horrified as she recognize the face as well. Elijah and Eric stood up and look down at the drawings as they come into one.

Celeste.

It was the drawings of Elijah's witch lover. "Oh, my god." Hayley mutters in horror and Serena narrows her eyes at the drawings "Isn't that-" Hayley asks. "Celeste." Serena answers.

Then Hayley walks out of the room to warn Sophie as Serena glares down at the drawings then moved her eyes back up, Eric shot a look over at Elijah as he looks at him momentarily and they both looked back down at the drawings, knowing the worse was yet to come.


	11. Apres Moi, Le Déluge

_Chapter 11: Apres Moi, Le Déluge_

_The Italians called them strega._

_The Yoruba of West Africa called them Aje, meaning Mother_

_Where my mother was from, they called them Hexa,_

_and where we call them witch._

_Over the Centuries, vampires had fought them_

_and fought beside them,_

_bedded them and burnt them._

_Whether adversary or ally, they have been_

_a force to reckon with._

~8~8~8~

Elijah stood in the room with Hayley, Serena, and Eric as they were listening to his explanation. Hayley shot a nervous look over at Serena, who shot a quick look over at her "Their Ancestral magic anchors this city. There's never been one all-powerful witch until Davina." he states as the two upper power magic users exchanged looks. "Who is now tucked in safe and sound down the hall under my protection," Klaus states as he walks into the room.

He then stops and shot a look over at Serena, who looks away from him, crossing her arms. Still upset about the other night. Eric rubs her shoulder as she looks down at the drawings. "Your Celeste was quite beautiful and a portent of evil according to our volatile artist in residence." he jokes and the two exchanged a worried look. "Yes. Perhaps Davina's mistaken what she calls evil for power. Celeste was certainly very powerful in her day, but she's been dead for over 200 years." Elijah states.

Serena bites her lip, keeping herself quiet. "I don't understand why all these sketches now," Elijah states as he took a sit. "Why does any witch do anything?" Klaus states Serena pulls her eyes at him. Then Eric stood up "Where are you going?" Serena asks him. He looks at her, "Checking on Davina." he answers, she lets out an 'oh'. He smiles at her and kisses her head. "I'll be back," he assures her and walks out of the room.

Klaus watches him leave and looks back at Serena, she glares at Klaus and looks away from him. Still not talking to him, Elijah then looks away as Hayley felt the guilt growing inside her gut.

~8~8~8~

Eric makes breakfast, placing bacon and eggs onto a tray and walks towards Davina's room, "Let me." Marcel asks him. Eric shot a glare at him. "Look, I get it, you hate me for lying to her about Agnes," he states and Eric scoffs and pushes past him and knocks on Davina's door. "Davina. It's me." Eric calls out. Waiting for her response. "Come in," she calls out.

He then opens the door and steps inside, "I make you some breakfast." he states, showing her the tray, she smiles a little at him as he sets the tray on the best, but then she frowns as Marcel walks into the room. "Go away!" she shouts, shooting her hands out, throwing him at the wall. Eric frowns as he didn't care and sat down in one of the chairs.

Marcel then pulls himself back up and looks at her, "Come on. You got to be starving. You haven't eaten since-" he states, "Since your best friend killed my best friend?" Davina questions him. Then Marcel looks over at Eric as he looks away. "Come on, back me up," Marcel begs him, but Eric scoff. "You're dug your own grave, might as well live in it." he states, Marcel sighs and looks back at her, "Davina, I'm sorry about what happened to this kid Tim." he apologies to her, taking a step forward. "I'm sorry you don't hate Klaus for what he did or want to make him pay." she snaps at him.

Then Eric looks at her, "Trust me, Davina." he states, making the two look at her, Nik is suffering for what he's done. Serena refuses to speak a word to him or even acknowledge him and I know that is driving him mad." he assures her. "Well, it's not enough." she states "He'll pay for what he did one way or the other, but right now I just want to make peace with you." Marcel states and the two looked at him. "Why? So we can be one big happy Frankenstein family?" she questions and magically through a vase at him, he ducks and it crashes against the wall.

~8~8~8~

The others in the other room heard the crash and Serena sighs. "Well, that's going well." Klaus mutters, "Jeez, I wonder why?" Serena states rhetorically, Klaus frowns at her. "If you're trying to win the girl's trust, perhaps poisoning her one true love was not the most splendid idea," Elijah informs him.

Serena shot a glare over Klaus as he sighs "Oh. Are there any more inopportune deaths you like to have in my face?" Klaus questions him "Give me a month. I'll get you a list." Elijah answers and Serena looks away, smirking to herself as Klaus just chuckles. Then another crash went off and Serena stood up. "And where are you going?" Klaus questions, but she ignores him and walks out of the room. Klaus sighs and looks away. "She's still angry with me," he mutters.

Elijah just nods at him. "Well, you did murder an innocent boy in your attempt to return Davina back into the fold and seeing how Serena has a soft spot for them," Elijah states and looks at his brother. "She's going to be angry with you for a while," he states and Klaus sighs as he leans forward. "Young, old, dead, or alive, Witches are a pain in the ass." Klaus states then walk out of the room.

~8~8~8~

Davina then throws another glass at Marcel, but he barely dodges it, Eric was standing next to her, with his arms crossed and a smirk on his face. "Feel better?" he asks her, she went to answer, but then Davina froze then groans in pain and started panting as she was trying to breath. The two look at her with worry. "Davina?" Eric asks, gripping her shoulder.

She lowers herself down and started to cough "Davina, Davina!" Marcel calls out as he ran to her side. Serena burst into the room and looks at Serena in shock as Klaus marches inside. "What's with all the racket?" he questions them as Serena ran to her brother's side. "Davina?" Eric calls to her, brushing her hair back. But then Davina started to cough up dirt. She was whimpering as more dirt was cough out from her mouth. Eric moves back and looks at Davina in shock. "Bloody Hell," Klaus mutters as Serena went over to Davina side and cast a spell to ease her pain.

~8~8~8~

Hayley fiddles with her fingers, her nerves on edge as the guilt was becoming too much for her to take. "Elijah?" she calls out, sitting forward. "Hmm?" he answers her, not taking his eyes from the drawings.

She exhales and looks away from him, "There's something you need to know." she informs her and he finally looks at her, but then Eric runs into the room, getting their attention. "Brace yourselves." he warns them and they exchanged looks "Ourselves for what?" Elijah asks. Then the room started to shake, everything was shaking, the two stood up from their seats and stumble a little as everything was falling out of place as Davina kept coughing and coughing.

Klaus vamps over, gripping Serena's arm and pulls her back. Then he ran out of the room, carefully pulling Serena along with him and they looked out as the courtyard of the compound as everything inside was shaking. Eric with Elijah and Hayley ran out as well as they were witnessing it as well.

They look down as everyone was standing on their feet at the sudden earthquake and Rebekah walks out, looking up at them. "What the hell is going on?" she questions them. Serena jerks her arm free as Klaus sighs. "Davina."

~8~8~8~

Davina laid in bed, past out from the sudden attack, but then she flutters her eyes open as she heard noises out. Then her door opens up and Rebekah walks into her "Hey, what kind of game do you think you're playing?" she questions her, Davina just weakly looks up at her. "I said to disrupt the household, not destroy the whole city." Rebekah states, but Davina shook her head. "I didn't do it. Not on purpose," she informs her.

Then Rebekah pulls back in surprise. "I-I don't know what's wrong with me," she informs her, panting as Rebekah then looks over at the dirt Davina coughed up. Then Eric nods on the door, getting Rebekah's attention. She turns and saw a rag over his shoulder and a bowl in his hands. "Let me tend to her, go to the others," he tells her. She nods and walks out of the room as Eric walks past her, setting the bowl down on the stand, sitting next to her and places the rag in the bowl, wetting it down.

~8~8~8~

Everyone was gathered in the room as they were trying to figure out what just happened "This is madness. How can a 16-year-old girl shake the entire French Quarter?" Klaus questions them. Serena just rubs her hands together. "I've seen her rock the church, but I've never seen anything like this," Marcel informs them as he was pacing back and forth. "How did you control her when she was in the attic?" Klaus questions him.

But both Marcel and Serena shot a glare at him "I didn't have to. But then I never killed her boyfriend." Marcel reminds him and Klaus sighs, getting tired of being reminded of the death of Tim. "Yes, yes. We've been over this part already," he states and Serena rolls her eyes. "Reap what you sew," she calls out. Klaus just sighs at her. "The point his in her present state she's useless as a tool against the witches," he states and Serena narrows her eyes at him. "She's not a tool. Something's wrong with her." Marcel states "She has too much power that she cannot control. That much we already knew," Elijah states as everyone looks at him.

Serena exhales as she bites her nail, knowing that whatever is happening, it won't bold well for Davina. "But why is it manifesting itself in such an aggressive manner?" he questions. "It's got to have something to do with the Harvest due date." Serena states and they looked at her, "They witches said that they'll magic will fade, but they never explain in what way their magic will fade." she states and Elijah hums to himself then walks away. "Where are you going?" Klaus calls out to him as they watch him leave. "This is witch business. Let's ask a witch." Elijah answers him.

Marcel and Klaus exchanged looks as Serena stood up and followed him. Elijah stops in front of Hayley as she was waiting for him "You're going to see Sophie." she states "You don't have to eavesdrop. I keep nothing from you." he states and walks past her. Serena stood in front of Hayley and they followed after him. "Yeah. Well, I don't want to keep anything from you either, and if you're going out to see Sophie, then there's something that you should know." Hayley states, getting Elijah's attention.

Serena stops as she watches them, "She called me and asked me for a favor." Hayley states as she walks down the steps and past Elijah. "She promised me that she would help break the curse that Marcel put on my people and that wolf in exchange for some information, and I didn't think anything if it, but then Davina started doing those pictures of Celeste-" Hayley started as she rambles on. Elijah followed after her as Serena followed after them.

Then Hayley turns to him with fear in her eyes, "Whatever this is, you have to tell me." Elijah informs her. Serena looks at Hayley, seeing that this was breaking her. But Hayley stood strong and walks in front of him "Sophie wanted to find Celeste's remains," she informs him. Then Serena sighs. "Then we went through your journals and have her the location of where you buried Celeste," Serena spoke up. Elijah turns to her as Hayley looks over his shoulder at her.

Elijah exhales as he turns from her, "And what we did was wrong and stupid, nothing different from a witch, right?" she asks as tears formed in Hayley's eyes. Elijah just looks at Serena "Just don't blame Hayley it was my idea to snoop through your things." she tells him and he places his hands on his hips. "She wanted to be left in peace. When a witch's remains are consecrated, that power fuels the rest of the community. Celeste did not want her remains to be found, she made me promise to bury her where she would not be found." Elijah informs her.

Unknown to Serena, tears were forming in her eyes as Hayley's cheeks were stained with tears. "You both not only violated my privacy, but you have also broken my promise to her," he informs her, Serena nods and looks away. "I know what I did, what we did was wrong, but... I couldn't just ask you." Serena said as her voice broke a little. He exhales and just looks at her, "If you both truly believed that, why didn't you ask me where to find her?" he questions her. "Would you of told us if we did?" she questions him back. He said nothing and turns away and walks past Hayley. The two exhale and looked at each other.

~8~8~8~

Eric pats down Davina's forehead as she was panting, "Eric, it hurts." she tries, he sighs, placing the towel down and grips her hand. "I know, I know it does, but listen. Yes, the witches did lie to you about the sacrifice, but no one in thousands of years was anyone one meant to hold this much power." he informs her, "But you do and so does Serena." she whimpers.

Gripping at the sheets, "Because we were born with these powers and look where it got used, Davina. I'm unstable and my sister has uncontrollable rage. And I can't believe I'm saying this. We have to complete the Harvest." he informs her, but she shook head. "No! They're liars, they'll say anything just for more power!" she cries, but he grips her shoulders. "And I've been Harvest ritual before. I've been what happens when a witch, like yourself, has too much power and what is to become of them when the four stages it," he informs her.

She just looks at him. "What stages?" she asks, he sighs, "The first stage was Earth. The quakes and coughing up dirt, you remember how that felt?" he asks and she nods at her. "Well, the other stages are worse. More intense than the last." he states and she pants, "What comes next?" she asks. "Wind, hurricanes and wind storms bombard New Orleans. Next Water. Rain and floods will come and those two will only get worse and worse." he informs him. "And the last?" she whimpers. He just looks at her and his silence answers for her. "Oh God!" she cries. As the wind started to pick up, reacting to her emotions "Davina, you have to calm down. The more you panic and upset you become. The faster the stages will come." he informs her.

But then held up his hand and blue mist swirls around it, "What is that?" Davina asks in fear. "It's a dream mist, it will put you to sleep and give you peaceful dreams. But you have to want it," he informs her. "And if I don't?" she asks "I can't force this onto you, Davina. But if you don't, you will be in great pain." he informs her. She exhales and looks at the mist. Then nods at him "Just close your eyes and sleep." he informs her, she nods and closes her eyes.

Eric moves his hand close and gently places it on the side of her head and Davina felt into a dream and relaxes into the spell. Then the wind then subsides and she was asleep. Then Eric pulls back and looks at her. "Sleep well, Davina," Eric whispers as the vampires walk into the room with a seductive bag ready. "Keep her calm and relaxed, wake her and she'll be the least of your worries," he warns them and walks out of the room. Then punches the wall, making a dent into it and walks away.

~8~8~8~

Eric was pacing in the courtyard, as Elijah and Klaus were walking into the courtyard, as they were on the same page. Davina has to be sacrificed to save the city. "No, you're not touching her!" Marcel calls out as he jumps down, marches at Klaus and socks him right in the face. "Marcel!" Eric calls out as he walks over to him and held him back.

Klaus laughs as he pulls himself back up and "Ok, I'll let you have that one." he laughs as Eric held him back. "Marcel, no one wishes to see Davina come to harm, less than I, less then Eric, but there is no scenario here in which we simply wait this out. She's going to die." Elijah informs him and Marcel smacks Eric's hand away. "According to Sophie, the which who screwed over everybody here." Marcel reminds him.

Eric laughs as he tries to remain calm "The Harvest was working before it was stopped. If a nonbeliever like Sophie Deveraux can come to have faith that these girls will be resurrected, then I, also am I believer." Elijah informs him and then Marcel pushed past the two and glares at Klaus "I saved Davina from the Harvest, and now you want me to just hand her over?" he questions him. "Do you think that I'm happy about this? If the witches complete the Harvest, not only do they regain their power. We lose our only weapon against them." Klaus reminds them.

Marcel exhales as he looks away from him "The earthquake I was willing to chalk up to hideous coincidence, but these winds? If Davina is not sacrificed, then every inch of Earth that shook, everything blowing about now will soon be drenched in water and consumed by fire." Klaus informs her. Eric sighs as he places his hands on his hips. "Oh! Now you care about the city." Marcel throws at him, taking a step back. "We ought to. We built it." Elijah informs him, with his arms crossed. "And we all saw it, burnt to the ground twice. I will not let that happen again." Klaus promises him. "And at the cost of a child?" Eric asks him. Klaus just looks at him, "Evan that." he answers then looks at the both of them. "Do I make myself clear?" Klaus questions. Eric scoffs and walks away from them. "Yeah. Yeah." Marcel answers and walks away from them.

Klaus sighs as he steps over to Elijah, "Not a people person, are you Niklaus?" Elijah questions him. Klaus just smirks at him. "Nonsense. I love people," he states and Elijah huffs at him. "Just on my want to warn a couple of prominent ones in case the weather gets out of hand. Do you fancy yourself a plus dipomatique, perhaps you'd like to come along." Klaus offers him, but Elijah shook his head. "No. Soon Sophie Deveraux shall be consecrating Celeste's remains, and through her actions are reprehensible, still, I should pay my respects." Elijah informs him as he walks to the door.

Then Hayley walks out, "Hey. Do you have a minute?" she asks him, "On my way out." he informs her, walking past her, Klaus walks past her, watching her for a second then followed Elijah "Which one of us is the people person again?" he calls out and they were gone. Hayley stood there as Serena walks out next to her and exhales.

~8~8~8~

Eric leans against the wall, his arms crossed as he looks over at Marcel as he was pacing back and forth, remembering the night of the Harvest, the slaughter of witches and the killing the teenage kills and the promise he made to her.

Then he made his choice and grips Davina's arm. "Hey, Klaus said not to." one of the vampires warn him. But Marcel just looks over at him, "I'm done caring what Klaus says." he informs them, then pulls the needle from her arm, they both vamp at him, but they were thrown against the wall, Marcel turns to them as their necks snap and drop to the ground.

Marcel looks down at them then looks at Eric as his eyes were glowing, "Marcel, are you sure you want to do this?" he questions him, Marcel stood tall and nods at him. Eric looks at him and sighs. Then he walks over to Davina, waves his hand and the blue mist evaporates into thin air. "Then I hope you're ready for the death of a whole city on your hands," he states then steps away. Marcel nods at him, took Davina into his arms and he walks out of the room.

Eric sighs as he sat down and conjurers up a drink for him and he thinks back to the last harvest girl he couldn't save from her fate.

~Flashback~

_Eric ran through the woods, carrying a young girl in his arms, he heard the shouts and cries of the witches at that chased after him, the rain poured and drenched their clothing. He looks back, seeing the flames were far behind and he continues to run "Eric..." the girl whimpers out to him. "Hush now, we'll going to be fine," he assures her. "No Eric. I'm not," she tells him as she knew there was no escape._

_Finding a cave and took shelter inside, he kneels down and waves his hand, causing vines to suddenly grow and cover the cave. He exhales and looks back down at the girl, pulling her wet hair from her face. The girl was pale and very weak. "Don't worry, you'll be fine," he tells her, looking back out through the vines._

_But the girl smiles weakly at him, gripping his face and turns him back to her, "Eric, I'm not going to make it. You know this." she mutters weakly. He frowns, gripping her hand tightly "I can save you, I know I can." he states, promising her, she smiles then started to cough. "Emma," he mutters, she then pants, calming her breath and looks at him. "Eric, hold me," she begs him. Tears stream down his face, he nods at her and holds her tightly against him. "Even though they said I would be resurrected, but I don't want my coven gaining more power through me, I won't allow it." she whimpers._

_Eric said nothing as his tears kept flowing. "Eric, you have to kill me, send this power onto this Earth and left them to lose their power," she begs him, but he shook his head at her, burying his face into her wet hair, the request she made, that was too hard for him. She just smiles at him. "These days I spent with you, I'll cherish them with I past, please Eric," he begs him._

_He pulls her back and looks at her, "You didn't deserve this fate." he whimpers and she shrugs. "We don't get to chose our fates, but what we do with them, that's our choice and I choose to let my coven's magic die with me. Please, Eric, let me die," she begs him. He looks away from her, hears the witches getting closer. Then he looks back and nods her. "All right," he mutters, pulling her in close to him. She wraps her arms around him and held on tightly. "Close your eyes, just close you, Emma." he whimpers._

_She whimpers and closes her eyes and he grips the back of her neck. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry." he cries, but she chuckles a little. "I'm not, I got to meet you. So I'll be okay," she assures him. He cries then finally grips the back of her neck tightly. "Forgive me," he whispers then with a quick pull of his hand, he snaps her neck and she went limp in his arms. Eric whimpers as he moves off his legs and leans against the wall, looking down at Emma as she laid in his arms, he then looks down at her arm and saw the power fade from her body and returned to the earth._

_Did he witches gain their powers? Did they lose them, Eric didn't care as he held the body of a dead child in his arms. He slams his head back against the wall and cries out on regret._

~End of Flashback~

Eric sat there in his spot, paralyzed from his own memory as a tear slides down the side of his cheek.

~8~8~8~

Not long after, Rebekah and Klaus walked into the room and saw that Davina was gone, they asked Eric where he was and he told them what happened and as to the where that eludes him. Then Rebekah pulls out her phone and calls Elijah. "Rebekah." Elijah answers "He's taken the girl." Rebekah warns him as Klaus was pacing next to the bed. "Who has?" Elijah asks her. "Bloody, bloody Marcel!" she answers him.

Klaus then turns back to Rebekah "And you wanted to run off and start a life with this backstabber." he throws at her as she just glares at him "Says the man who was shacking up with him, not two seconds before all this went down." she threw back and the winds started to howl again.

Eric just looks at the wind and went back to drink his bourbon with no care in the world. Then Rebekah exhales. "Ok. We need to divide and conquer if we're going to stand a chance. He could of gone anywhere." Rebekah states as Klaus tries and thinks to himself "Well, I'm here with Sabine. Perhaps we could try a locator spell." Elijah suggests "I'll talk to the priest. They might even be at the church. It's the last place we'd think to look for them, right?" Klaus suggests.

"Or the first." Eric throws out and the two threw glares at him, "OK. You check the church, I'll check... everywhere else." Rebekah states and Klaus vamps out of the room. Then Rebekah hung up and went to leave. "I have a good idea of where they would go," Eric states, making Rebekah stop and look at him. "Marcel would try to leave in an unthinkable way, just like Jane-Anne did before they caught her." he throws out and sips more of his drink. "Just a thought," he mutters and leans back in his chair.

~8~8~8~

Hayley was placing the cans in the cardboard carts, wiping away her tears as Serena was placing another cart on the table and places the cans inside, with shaky hands. Hayley sniffles in regret as Serena stops, took deep breaths and relaxed her muscles. Trying to focus herself.

Klaus stops and notices the two of them, he sighs and walks up towards them, "What are you doing?" he questions them. "Nothing." Serena calls out "It's absolutely not nothing." he states, Serena just sighs as she looks away. "We were going to take these to the-" Hayley went to answers him. "If either of you says Bayou, a will find a nice comfy dungeon and threw both of you in it. This is not the night to be out there," he warns them as Serena and Hayley wipe away their tears. "Stop being melodramatic, going to the Bayou is too dangerous for us," Serena informs him as she places the can on the cart.

As Hayley shot a look at him, "For anyone." she states then looks away, "But some people don't have a choice." she states, placing the cans in place. Then Serena looks at him "And no one else is going to help." she states and turns away from him. Then Klaus exhales as he knew he couldn't talk them out of it. "Right," he states then grabs Serena's can cart and hold it in his arms. "You two grab that lot and come with me," he tells them and walks off.

Serena and Hayley watch him walk off then they exchanged looks, then they grab the can cart and follow after him.

~8~8~8~

Eric teleports to the docks and he walks around, following the scent Marcel felt before. He then stops and looks at one of the containers, finding out that the scents were at it's strongest. He then walks over and found Marcel inside with Davina sound asleep.

He then steps in and Marcel turns to him, "What the hell are you doing here?" he questions, but Eric just looks down at Davina. "How is she doing?" he asks her, crossing his arms. Marcel sighs and looks back at her, "Still asleep." he answers. But then Davina flutters her eyes open. Marcel exhales with relief, but Davina shot up and threw her hand up, throwing him at the wall. Eric flinches a little and walks over to Davina, standing by her side. "You good?" he asks her, but she kept her eyes on Marcel.

Who pulled himself back up, "I'm not gonna hurt you." he promises her "I don't believe you! You want to kill me just like everyone else." she snaps at him as Eric places his hand on her shoulder. "I'm the one who put a protection spell on you, D. That's why Tim's dead and you're not, and before you throw me again, if I had known anything was going to happen to your friend, I would have protected him, too." Marcel quickly explains to her.

She just looks at him in surprise and up at Eric, who nods at her, "He's telling the truth." he answers and she looks back at him "You're the one who saved me." she questions and he nods at her. "Yeah, but now the witch who did the spell is in league with the rest of them, so I had to take you away." he states and she just frowns at him "So you could use me as a weapon?" she questions him. "I'm trying to keep you safe," he assures her.

Davina just scoffs and looks away from him "Davina, look at me." he states and she glares at him "I messed up. All this power that you have, it gave me an advantage. It helped me punish the witches and it let me run the city, and I let that mean too much." he admits to her, stepping closer and closer towards her Eric narrows his eyes at him, seeing that truth in his eyes. "All right, but that's over with now. One survivor to another, all I want to do is keep you safe, I swear," he swore to her. She just looks up at Eric, who looks down at her and nods and she looks back at Marcel as the tears well up in her eyes. "I'm scared." she whimpers as the thunder echos outside the container.

Eric sighs as he looks away, "Eric told me that the power within me is too much and it will kill me." she whimpers then Eric sat behind as Marcel sat in front of her. "You're not alone. we'll fix this," he promises her. "Marcel," Eric calls out and the two looked at him. "This isn't something you can fix," he informs her, Marcel just glares at him as he looks back at Davina. "You won't let them hurt me?" she asks him, he shook his head at her, "No. Nobody his going to touch you." he promises her. She finally breaks down and cries in his shoulder as he hugs her tightly. Eric looks away as history was repeating itself again.

~8~8~8~

Klaus walks into the Church, Hayley, and Serena right behind him as they two were surprised to see people gathering inside the church. Then Kieran then walks up towards them. "We still haven't gone through what you've provided, Klaus," he states, looking at the three of them as Klaus handed over the canned food. "Provided?" Serena asks as Klaus then took hers, stacking it on top "Well, the newest bit isn't from me." Klaus answers then.

As he then took Hayley and stacks it on top. "Oh?" Kieran asks as he walks over and handed it off to one of the refugees. "That's very kind of you," he states as he looks at the two women. "Serena and this is Hayley," Serena answers as she nudges her head to Hayley. Kieran nods at them. "And these people are?" Hayley asks him "I asked Father Kieran to give them Shelter. He suffers from an incessant desire to do good." Klaus jokes.

Serena narrows her eyes at him "And what's wrong with that?" she questions him, he looks at her, biting his lip and looks away, Serena then crosses her arms at him, "That's what I thought." she states and Hayley smiles a little at her. He nods at her and steps closer to Kieran, "Right now, I need you to be useful. Marcel and Davina have disappeared." Klaus informs him and Keiran was surprised at his information. "I assume from the stupefied look on your face that haven't sought refuge in your attic." Klaus states "No. those days are gone." Kieran informs him, "Then energize your resources. I don't need to remind you how important it is they be found." Klaus informs him as Kieran nods at him. "Yeah," he mutters and walks off.

Hayley looks around at the refugees, Serena could sense their nature in them and shot a look over Hayley, who caught on and they both looked at Klaus. "These people, they're werewolves," Hayley states in surprise. "And the priest, he said that you donated the food. You're helping them?" Hayley questions him. Klaus sighs and looks away from her. "They're not your werewolves. They're mine clan from very far back." Klaus states as Serena was shocked "They've fallen upon hard times, and their plight has brought out the philanthropist in me." Klaus jokes as Serena took a seat on one of the benches. "What can I say? Must be Elijah's influence," he states then walks past Hayley.

Who turns and looks at him, "What do you mean your clan?" she questions him. Klaus then stops as Serena then looks up at him. "The blood that runs in their veins runs in mine. And in our children's." Klaus states as he places his hand on Serena's shoulder. Hayley looks at him in shock as Serena shook her head. "This family gets more complicated by the second," she states as she took a step back. Then Klaus pulls away from Serena and walks up towards Hayley "Listen, Hayley. Word of advice when dealing with Elijah. Don't do as I do." he warns her.

She bits her lips as she looks up at him, seeing that he knows "Just apologize. He's accomplished in many things, but is a master of forgiveness." he informs her then turns away. But then stop and grips Serena's shoulder, making her look a little at him. "I know I shouldn't ask for your forgiveness, but I sometimes forget that you hold grudges longer than most people. But I am sorry for what happened to Timothy," he said to her then walks away. Serena then turns and watches him leave.

~8~8~8~

Davina lays on the cot, panting, and cold sweating, Marcel sitting next to her as Eric was pacing behind him. "If I can just wait it out a few more weeks," she mutters and the two looked at her. "Help me, please." she whimpers in pain.

Marcel nods at him, "I will, and when it's over, I'll do what I should have done- get you out of town." Marcel promises her, but Eric sighs as he looks away from them. She exhales as she sniffles. "I had a dream that Tim wasn't dead. He played a song that he wrote for me, and he kissed me, and we were just normal," she mutters as Eric wipes away the tears from his eyes.

But the heard someone coming towards then and he turns, looking at them. "That sounds like a beautiful dream." Rebekah states as Eric steps back towards Marcel, who shot to his feet. "What are you doing here?" he questions her, Davina's panting quickened "But it was just a dream." she states "Get out!" Marcel shouts at her. But Davina then arches up in pain then turns towards the side, Marcel and Eric moved out of the way and Davina started to cough.

Vomiting up water, "This is killing her. Your stubbornness will mean her death." Rebekah warns him. Eric ran to her side, sat down and rubs Davina's back "I'd promised her I'd fight for her, I'm not breaking my promise." Marcel snaps at Rebekah. "No one is asking you not to fight." Rebekah states as Marcel steps over to Eric. "But you're the only family that this girl has. You owe it to her to fight for her to live." Rebekah informs him as Eric looks up at Marcel. "I can sense the magic inside her and it's killing her," he informs him. Marcel sighs as he looks at Davina in defeat.

~8~8~8~

Rain poured down from the sky as the Mikaelsons were gathered in the woods, Kieran was saying prayers to the coffin that contained Esther. The Mikaelson held umbrellas over their heads. Serena stood by herself as she glares down at the coffin. "Did you find them?" Klaus asks his sister, who nods at him "Will he bring her?" he asks again. "He'll bring her," she assures him as Hayley looks over at Serena. Klaus looks at her as well.

He wanted to say something, but nothing came out, then he looks at Kieran as he was looking at him, "Are you ready to do this?" he asks them. Klaus removes his hood and pulls out his knife. "Always and forever," he states, then cuts open his palm, then passes it to Rebekah and she slit her palm open, then she passed it to Elijah and he slit his open as well.

And he passes it to Hayley, she cuts hers open as well, then she held the knife at Serena as she stares down at it. "We need all of us, Serena." Elijah informs her, shooting a look over at him, "I would rather let Esther rot for what she's done to me." she states and they looked at her in shock. But then she took the knife "But for an innocent, I'm willing to take a pass." she states then cuts open her palm as well. Kieran then walks over to her and she offered him the knife.

Klaus walks over to Serena as Kieran walks back to the coffin and tosses the knife inside. "It is done," he tells them and Serena looks away from the coffin.

~8~8~8~

Eric leans against the wall as Marcel wraps Davina in a blanket, "Marcel, it's okay." she informs him, but he just shook his head at her. "No, I failed you," he whispers to her. But she just smiles "I'll die whether I do this or not. I mean, not the only option is- is whether I take everyone with me. If you look at it that way, it's kinda selfish not to do it." she informs him.

But he shook his head, "There has to be another way. This is not how it ends." Marcel states, "There isn't." Eric calls out and the two looked at him, "I've been were you been and trust me, there is only two options here- she dies and the city is reduced to rumble or she sacrificed and she comes back to life after the reaping." Eric informs him.

Marcel exhales as he looks away from Eric. "He's right." Davina states and Marcel looks back at her, "If this is all I have than I had a lot. I had Monique, and I had Tim, and I had someone who fought for me from the moment you met me." she whimpers, terrified of dying, "Ah, Davina." Marcel mutters "And most people don't get that, even if they live to be 100." she states and Eric looks away from them. "Marcel, I'm ready," she said to him.

This makes him exhale heavily, then he kisses his forward and holds her close to him, Davina just whimpers to herself as Eric looks out at the ran. Having another reason to hate witches.

~8~8~8~

Everyone stood in the cemetery, waiting for the Marcel and Davina to show, they exchanged looks, but then Eric walks out, drenched in water as the others looked at him. He exhales and looks back to where he came from and then they say fire coming in after him. "Fire." Sophie states.

Then Marcel walks in, carrying Davina, he then walks up to the altar as Eric walks pas the altar and stood next to Serena. Marcel sets Davina down on her feet as she stood on the Altar.

Rebekah was tearing up at the sight and Sophie held the knife over the fire then steps up and stood in front of Davina "Do you believe in the Harvest?" she asks of her and Davina nods her head at her. "I believe," she answers. Then Sophie held the knife at her throat and slit it right open. Hayley gasp as she and Rebekah look away from the sight, Serena buries her face into Eric's shoulder as he closes his eyes and hung his head.

Marcel then catches her and gently lowers her to the ground, Elijah looks over at Klaus as the hybrid sighs and looks at Marcel. Davina gaps in shock as the life slowly fades away from her then she went limp in his arms.

And as Davina died, the rain and fire suddenly stop, the Original then lowered their umbrellas. Serena then looks back as she saw the magic from the girls slowly leave her and return back onto the earth.

Eric remained emotionless as Marcel laid Davina down along with the other Harvest girls, he then steps back and paces. "After the Harvest comes to the reaping, their sacrifices made and accepted, we call upon our elders to resurrect you chosen ones," Sophie calls out and she looks down at the girls as none were making a move. Everyone looks at Sophie as Serena and Eric look down at the earth, seeing the magic flowing, but he pulled somewhere else. "We call upon our Elders to resurrect your chosen ones," she calls out again.

And once again the girls showed no signs of moving, Eric and Serena exchanged looks and looked at Sophie. "Resurrect your chosen ones," she said one more time and still nothing happened. Marcel exhales, placing his hands on his hips. "Please. I beg." Sophie begs as she looks down at her niece. They were gone, they were dead.

Then Sophie broke out into a sob as Klaus and the others lowered their heads, she then falls to her knees and cries on Moqniue's body. They just looked at her as she cries out to the sky. Marcel exhales as he took a step back, then glares right at Klaus, who meets his glare, Serena and Eric look between the two, feeling the tension. Then Marcel vamps away and was gone. Klaus's eyes went wide and he went to follow. But Serena stops him. "Nik, wait," she said, placing her hand on his chest, stopping him. "Let me talk to him," she tells him, going to leave, but Klaus grips her hand tightly.

Making her turn back to him, the fear shines in his eyes as he looks at her, "Trust me." she asks of him, but he shook his head. "No, he could hurt you," he states then Eric places his hand on Klaus' shoulder. "Nik." he calls out and Klaus looks at him, "Have faith in her," he asks and Klaus looks back at her, seeing that she wasn't going to back down. He shutters then lets her hand slip through his and she walks away, following after Marcel.

~8~8~8~

Marcel marches into the compound, grabbing onto a chair and slams it down onto the ground, breaking it at contact, then turns to the next and threw it at the banister, breaking it. "Throwing things around won't change what happened," Serena informs him and Marcel glares at her. "This is Klaus' fault. I should of never let him anywhere near her." he snaps, venting out.

Serena exhales as she sets the umbrella down, "Either he was here or not, it would of happened anyway." she informs him, taking a step closer to him "This city was fine before your lot came. We were fine! Davina was safe! She was in control!" he shouts at her, Serena sighs, understanding his anger. "No, she wasn't. No witch should ever have that much magic. It was killing her." she stated in a calm tone. "If you hadn't gotten her worked up, if Klaus hadn't killed that boy!" he shouts at her. "Marcel, it would of happened anyway if she was never worked up or of Tim died. A witch can contain only so much magic before it kills them. A witch much mature in mind and body to gain more of it." she warns him.

He just glares at her, "But you still have a city, and you still have your vampires." she reminds him, but he shook his head at her. "I don't care about the vampires! She is dead! Do you hear me?" he shouts at the top of his lungs. Then she marches in front of him, gripping the side of his neck. He stiffens and looks at her, but her eyes were soft and understanding. "I hear you." she whispers, he just looks at her, "I hear you loud and clear." she states and pulls him into her arms "Losing someone you loved so much, it's hard to breath, it's hard to even function," she states as tears well up in his eyes.

Then he pulls back and looks at her, "When I lost my unborn city, everything fell apart, I lost control and gave into my rage." she states as Marcel was breaking down. "And no words I couldn't possibly say would change what happen, I am sorry she's gone," she states. Then Marcel leans back into her shoulder as she exhales and holds him close "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry." she whispers to him, holding him close to her.

~8~8~8~

Eric walks through the empty street, following the faint trail of the magic of the harvest girls. He then stops and hid in an alley, masking his magic scent and watches as Witches were walking out, he gasped as it was witches that should be long dead.

An elder that preformed the Harvest. A warlock in a white suit that Klaus killed. A witch in a white dancer's dress that Rebekah left to die. Eric watches as the three looks among themselves, confused about why there were alive, then Eric's eyes glowed as he saw the magic of the Harvest girl swelling inside their souls. "Why are we here?" the woman in the dress asks them. "Someone called us forth. Who?" the warlock answers her.

Eric narrows his eyes at them. -_Three? Where's the fourth witch?_\- he questions "I did." Sabine calls out to them, then they finally look over finally looks over at her. And Eric's eyes went wide as he saw the magic of one of the Harvest girls swell inside her. But he also saw the magic he was looking for, for a thousand years. "Sabine! what's the meaning of this?" the elder questions her.

Sabine just looks at her. "Bastiana, I've had to endure people calling me Sabine for almost a year now." she informs her, then Sabine just smirks to herself, sinisterly "I'd appreciate it of you'd called me by my real name- Celeste," she informs them and Eric smirks to himself -_I found you..._\- he chuckles and steps back into the dark and vanishes from sight.


	12. Dance Back from the Grave

_Chapter 12: Dance Back from the Grave_

Serena walks down the street, passing people as Eric was next along with her. She smiles as she passes the people and Eric walks up along with her. "Are you sure, Eric?" she asks him as they walk up to a cafe and took a seat outside. "Very much so, four witches and the jumper Celeste leading them, all to take down the Originals," he answers her, waving a waiter over to them. Serena chuckles as she looks away with a bitter smile on her face. "Papa Tunde is alive and kicking again. Damn, I thought he stayed dead after the end of WW1," she states as the waiter sets down the healthy drink.

Eric arches his eyebrow at her when she raised her cup. "You've crossed path before?" he asks her, she pauses as the cup was pressed against her lips. Then she places the cup down. "After the first decade of been tortured, one of the witches set me free and gave the knowledge of body jumping and I've jumped from body to body, centuries of learning about the world and the Originals as they changed. And I wondered around New Orleans. For a while." she states as he arches his eyebrow at her "And I may have a run-in with Papa Tundu."

~Flashback~

_A woman wearing a button-up white blouse, corset on her waist as the straps reached up to her shoulders, a brown skirt that meets her knees, black leggings underneath with black button boots._

_This woman smirks to herself as she walks past the people, __she looks at her reflection, seeing her long black hair and blue eyes in her reflection, but looks away know it was short brown hair and brown eyes. A hat sat on top of her head as she sighs and tightens on her gloves._

_Then continued walking down the street, she could sense someone was watching her, following her. So she turns down an alley and slowed down in her walk as she heard three sets of footsteps followed after her and came to a stop behind her. "Didn't your mother ever taught you, it's not nice to sneak up on a lady," she states, turning and facing the men. It was dark-colored men, two in gray suits, young boys with marks on their foreheads. And the head man was in a white suit and a sinister smirk on his face. "I beg pardon, miss." he states, removing his hat and handed to one of the sons'._

_Then the man steps closer to her "Allow me to introduce myself." he states, but she crosses her arms at him. "You Papa Tunde, a witch new to the Quarter that practices sacrificial magic, from a kill you gain their power, for a short while," she states and leans against the wall. "It seems my reputation proceeds me." he chuckles and took a step closer towards her. "And who might the marvelous young lady be to know such much?" he asks her._

_Serena scoffs and looks away, "A wandering Ghost that is just passing through or might just stay to haunt a few people, I'm not sure yet." she answers him, Papa Tunde just chuckles at her as he nods. "Are not all ghosts, wandering in the hopes of finding and starting a new life." he states and she smirks "You make it sounds as if it was ever easy," she states and he shook his head, pulling out his bone knife. Her eyes flick to his knife and looks back at her, stepping closer towards her "Not at all, but being reborn is a much easier way then starting over." he states, she nods and pushes herself off the wall stood in front of him "And how does one exactly one does that?" she questions him._

_He smirks at her "Death." he growls then his hand snaps out and he grips her neck then started chanting, but Serena looks around, feeling nothing happening, then sighs to herself then grips his wrist, cutting him off. He groans in pain and fell to his knees. "Cute. But not strong enough to take me down," she states, then toss his hand back. Papa Tunde groans glare up at her, "And what matter of creature are you?" he questions. She just smirks at him and leans down to his level. "Wouldn't you like to know," she states then leans back up and walks past them, with a smirk on her face._

~End of Flashback~

Eric chuckles as Serena sips her tea, "I think you enjoyed that too much." he states, she shrugs at him, then looks at him setting her tea down. "Thank you for bringing me out here," she states and he smiles at her. "No prob, you look like you were going crazy in there," he states and she chuckles softly. "Yeah, with everything that went down with the Harvest. I don't think we're the only ones affected by her death," she states.

He nods and looks away, "Yeah, the harvest magic was stolen by a 200-year-old witch out for revenge against the Mikaelsons, but she can get in line, a lot of vampires, witches and wolves want a piece of them." he states and sips his tea. Serena sighs and looks away as Eric notices the look in her eyes. "But that's not the only thing that bothers you is it?" he asks, she looks at him and sighs.

Then she leans forward and grips her cup in both hands "Nik went back to Mystic Falls on a plea from Samathea to heal Damon of the wolf bite." she answers, he leans forward and nods at her. "But the thing is, he stayed longer to offer Caroline a first-class flight to anywhere she wants," she states, Eric exhales, running his hand over his face. "Serena..." he states, but she shook her head. "It's fine, it just means I don't mean that much to him anymore. I'm precious, yes, but I'm not dear to him," she states and looks away as a tear slides down her cheek. "I guess always and forever isn't forever," she states.

Eric frowns as he looks at her, she turns back to him with a bitter smile on her face, her eyes were red. She wanted to cry, she really, but held it all in and covers it with a smile. Then lowers her head and sighs. "Not to mention, Rebekah wants to overthrow Klaus after all the wrongs he's done and Elijah is pushing Hayley away, all in the name of family." she states he looks away "And one disaster of another I guess. The Mikaelsons are magnets of disasters. Falling into the darkness and being lost in it's toxic's taste." he states.

Serena nods at him, "But are we so different?" she questions and he looks at her, "I was trapped on the other side, body-jumped just to be free of that horrible place, you isolated yourself and barely interacted with people, no offense." she states and he nods "None taken." he states and leans back. "I guess the difference between us and the Mikaelsons is that there's there of them and it's just you and I. Sis." he answers and she looks at him, "And we've been separated from each other for a thousand years, and the Mikaelsons were stuck with each other, hating one another. Forgetting the true meaning of Always and Forever." he states.

Serena smirks and looks at him, "I guess we're free of that toxic taste and are slowly healing." she states and he chuckles, raising his glass to her, "To healing." he states, she smiles and raises her glass as well. "To healing," she states and they sip their tea.

~8~8~8~

Eric leads Serena back to the compound, they walk upstairs and heard Klaus and complaining at Marcel. Eric walks into the room and leans against the door, watching the, "Is this what's it's come to? I bear the full weight of our kingdom while you pout like a child." Klaus complains "You wanted to be king. Besides, you look like you got it covered." Marcel informs him as he mops.

Klaus sighs at him, "If the men see you shirk your duties, they're likely to do the same." he informs him "And they would be terrible, wouldn't it, Nik?" Eric questions and the two looked at the siblings. "Eric, tell Marcel that he's acting like a child," Klaus ask him and Eric looks at him. "Nik, he's still grieving, I think he's going to need a few more days, a month tops." Eric answers. Klaus rolls his eyes and steps away from him, then Marcel leans forward. "I told you, I am not in the mood for a vampire hijinks," Marcel answers him.

Serena exhales as she crosses her arms. "No. you'd rather sit wallowing in sorrow for your lost little friend." Klaus throws back at him. The siblings shook their heads at him, Klaus can sometimes be very insensitive. Marcel then jumps to his feet, glaring at Klaus "Don't push me right now." he warns him "I am sorry Davina is gone, OK? I'm sorry, but this mournful attitude is unworthy of you, and it's boring to me." Klaus throws at him, Serena glares at Klaus then waves her hand roughly, sending a magic blast at the back of Klaus' head.

Klaus grunts, jerking from the force then turns to Serena and grips the back of his head. "Really? What that necessary?" he questions her "Is it necessary to be an insensitive dick?" she questions him. Eric snorts looking away from them as Marcel turns his head, trying not to smile. "Serena." Klaus states. But she cuts him off, with a stern look and the point of her finger. "No, Nik. You don't get to talk yourself out of this, Marcel lost Davina, who was like a daughter to him and believe it or not, I know how he feels and I am willing to give him the space he needs and leave him be. You can handle running New Orleans a few months without him." she snaps at him.

Klaus clutches his fist as he glares at her, "Tried it Nik, swing at me. I dare you." she challenges, Eric and Marcel shot a look at Klaus as he calms down and releases his fist. "Hey, Guys," Diego calls out and the four turn to him. "We got a problem."

~8~8~8~

The vampires led Klaus, Marcel, Eric, and Serena to an alleyway where two bodies of the nightwalkers were laying. Dead and in a circle, that was contained with magic. Eric narrows his eyes as he recognizes the sort of magic that uses this symbolism. "We came to mess with the witches, just like you said, and these two, they went missing, found them like this- not even staked just dead," Diego informs them as they stop and looked down at the two bodies.

Serena looks down onto the two vampires' foreheads and saw the markings, she gasps as she knew of those markings and remembers seeing them on two identical twins of a certain warlock.

Marcel just sighs as he walks away, "Where are you going?" Klaus calls out to him, Marcel said nothing as he kept walking. "Someone has to account for this." Klaus calls out to him, then Marcel stops and turns back to him "You want revenge, get it yourself. That mark is tied to some bad mojo. Any of y'all got any brains, you'll head back to the compound and stay the hell out of this." he informs them then turns and left the alleyway. Eric and Serena exchanged looks and look down at the bodies.

Klaus just looks at his fellow vampires "We're gonna find whoever did this, and I will show them what suffering is." he promises them, then Serena looks over at him, "I think you already have, once upon a time." she calls out and he looks at her, "What do you mean?" he questions, she just sighs at him "I'd thought it would obvious who did this." she states, jesting to the bodies. "Someone that wants to hurt you more than you might think," she informs him. Klaus walks up next to her and looks down at the bodies. "And who would want to hurt me out of the thousands?" he asks her. She shook her head. "Figure it out, you're the genius," she informs him and walks away, Eric smirks and follows after her. Klaus sighs as he watches her leave, feeling their relationship strain under the distance between them.

~8~8~8~

Klaus had dragged the body back to the compound, showing Elijah the mark on the forehead. "Someone will die for this," Klaus swore as Elijah just looks at him. "Remarkably I agree. However, I would like to know where they have learned such dark magic I had hoped never to see that symbol again," he states as he stood up on his feet.

Then he walks past his brother "I recall it is the signature of a fool who once stood against us. Clearly, some upstart witch is salvaging old tricks, I'll do to him as I did to the other." Klaus states and looks at the second-in-command vampire "Diego. When night falls, I want you to gather every vampire in the quarter. Get me the head of whoever did this and put it on a stick." Klaus orders him.

Diego just sighs as Eric leans against the banister above them, "Yeah, that's going to be a problem. Everyone is freaked out, man. We haven't had witches killing vampires in a long time. Marcel made sure of that." Diego informs Klaus "Marcel has run off like a scared child." Klaus states then place his hand on Diego's shoulder. "You lot are left with me," he states, then moves away as Diego frowns at him as did the other vampires. Then Klaus looks at them "Now, who of you will fight to defend our home?" he questions them.

No one moved and no one answered them. "Not a signal one of you will stand with me, so afraid tare you of this new threat?" Klaus questions them and they said nothing. "Then don't fight the enemy," Serena calls out the vampires turn and look at her as she steps out of the shadows. "Surveillance him, watch his every move. But do not engage him," she calls out, stepping past the Originals and the body. "If you engage him, he will us an incantation, leaving you weaken and at his mercy to use you as a sacrifice and steal away, not only your life but all your powers as well," she warns them.

The vampires muttered to themselves, understanding Serena's warnings, then Diego steps forward "So, how should we proceed then?" he asks her and she looks at him, "Stay at a distance and be on the lookout for black man in a white suit, he carries with him a bone knife that helps him carry out his incantation. And if you see him, report back to me, Elijah, Nik and my brother, Eric." she informs them and they nodded at her. Then Diego turns to the vampires. "You heard her, let move out." he orders and the vampires walk out of the compound.

Klaus inhales sharply as Elijah and Eric were a bit proud of Serena for taking charge. Klaus then steps out and leans over her shoulder. "Luv, I was handling that," he tells her and she raised her head a little. "Flying in headfirst never won the battle, Nik. Nor did it won the war. Marcel is out of commission and you, not thinking with your head, someone needs to coordinate a plan to face down this Quarter witch brought back from the dead." she states and steps forward. And her words get his attention. "What?" he asks.

She stops and turns to him, "Did you honestly thought after the reaping of the Harvest, those girls didn't come back, then suddenly this old magic appears out of nowhere. You really didn't think it was a coincidence." he states and this gets both Originals' attention. "Something to think about," she states and walks back up to the second floor of the compound.

~8~8~8~

Hayley looks through the drawings of Celeste as Eric leans against the frame, "Having fun?" he jokes, making her smirk at him. "Haha, you're funny," she mutters. He smirks and walks into the room. "Hoping to find something?" he asks and she nods a little. "Something like that," she answers him and he walks over and looks at the drawings she pulled to the side.

Then Elijah walks into the room "There you are." he states, Hayley nods at him. "Here I am," she answers and he walks into look down at the drawings on both Hayley and Eric's hands. "Davina's drawings." he states, Hayley looks up at him and nods "Yeah. Morbid, I know. I was just thinking we never did figure out why she drew the pictures of Celeste." she states.

Eric froze for a second, having the right idea in his head on why Celeste was drawn and considered evil. "Anyway I'm just killing time now that I'm on vampire lockdown and Serena is stuck with having a bodyguard with her 24/7," she informs him. "Whoever did this, we will deal with them. It won't be long now." Elijah promises her. Hayley must smirk at him. "I'm not worried," she assures him. Eric smirks to himself and turns away from them.

Then Hayley smirks to herself. "Just think it's kinda funny that it took some big supernatural threat for you to even come onto the same room as me." she jokes, pushing at the drawings. "I do apologize if you feel neglected. I have been occupied." Elijah informs her, Eric just shook his head at him, "My siblings are in some quarrel. Niklaus remains agitated. You'll recall that even our slightest interactions seem to infuriate him." Elijah states as he steps over to the side of the bed. Hayley then sighs to herself. "So Klaus is a dick, and you want to be a good big brother. So we can't hang out. That sum it up?" she questions, looking away from him.

Eric shook his head as he knew the Mikaelsons need really good therapy to work out a thousand years of issues. Elijah wanted to say something that assures her that none of it was true, but nothing came up. "I get it, Elijah. It just seems like a really crappy deal," she informs him, he just looks at her and sighs as Eric looks away and rubs the back of his neck.

~8~8~8~

Serena sat in her room, looking over the photos of the site and the markings of the dead vampires. She sighs and looks through all the reports that were given to her. Then a knock on her door catches her attention and it was Klaus as he leans against her door frame. "Nik, come in," she answers and he walks into her room. Pulls up a chair and sat down next to her dead.

She places the reports and papers down and looks at him, "To what do I owe for the visit?" she asks him and he looks at her, "Can't I just come to see you?" he asks her, "Not if you wanted something." she answers him. He sighs and looks away from her. "What you said, got my attention. And it brought back some memories." he states "You mean that party you threw for Marcel after the End of WW1?" she asks him.

He looks at her in surprise. "How did you know about that?" he asks and she frowns at him "Body-jumped. Remember?" she reminds him and he leans back in his chair, crossing her arms. She looks at him and frowns. "I got bored on the other side, so I decided to jump into some else's body. Taking over for a while."

~Flashback~

_Serena walks into the compound, wearing a blue party dress, black long gloves, and heels. She looks at everyone as they were celebrating. She places her hands on her hips and looks around._

"_I knew neither you, Elijah or Rebekah would recognize me right away, with me being in a new body and everything and I would like to check in every once in a century."_

_She walks through the crowd, taking a glass of champagne and sips it gingerly as she walks over to a pillar and leans against it. She then saw Marcel walks into the compound, looking out at the people and party then his eyes landed on Rebekah as she was chatting with a few men._

_But Rebekah then froze as she saw Marcel, who was smiling at her. He then walks over to her as she avoids eye-contact with him. "Aren't you going to welcome me home?" he asks her. She then finally looks at him and frowns. "I wouldn't want you to think I was happy." she throws back at him. Serena rolls her eyes at her, sighing as she sips her drink. "How long are you going to hate me?" he asks her, seeing that it was years to him but moments for her. "You left me in a box for 52 years. Twice that means like a good start." she reminds him, then stood up and walks away from him, with a man on her arm._

_Serena sighs as she watches Rebekah leave, "There he is-" Klaus calls out as Marcel turns and smiles at him "our war hero triumphantly returned." he said with a smile and hugs Marcel. "Oh. Good to have you back, Marcellus. Welcome home." Klaus states showing him everything. His arm propped on Marcellus' shoulder._

_Then they were joined by Elijah and they got drinks at the bar, Serena just tunes them out as they were now talking politics. Then Serena's eyes flicked over at Papa Tunde as he walks into the compound with his two sons right behind him. Then Klaus walks up to the witch, with a smile and open arms. Serena narrows her eyes at the two as they weren't acting like men offering business, but snakes ready to strike at the other, given the opportune moment, should it present itself._

_And like snakes, they would present gifts and wonders for them to enjoy, to throw the other of their scent. Serena watches from her pillar as the two were enjoying their talk, Papa Tunde doting on his sons, who smiled up at him and he raised the glass to Rebekah who looked strained for the moment and smiles back at the men she was talking with. She watches them and slowly pulls her drink up to her lips._

~End of Flashback~

Klaus just looks at her as she leans against the bedframe. "I knew you didn't invite him to the party for the hell of it or out of the goodness of your heart, but to study him. To learn what makes him weak and what makes him strong," she states and he looks away from her. "You were a predator, watching your prey waiting, just waiting for the right moment to strike. That's how you are," she states.

He sighs and looks back at her, "I know I have done things, terrible things, questionable things. But I did them all to protect this family." he states and she looks at him, "I know you do Nik. That's what you always do, no matter the cost." she states and he shook his head, looking away and wring his hands together. "You should be angry with me, despising me for what I've done," he states and her eyes soften. "I could never despise you, Nik. I have done questionable things as well." she states and he looks back at her, "But you had a good reason to." he states.

Then stood up on his feet. She looks at him as he began to pace, "I have hurt many people. Innocent people, families and good people. And I cannot make up for what I've done." he states and she stood up to her feet as well. "I'm not asking that of you," she states and he shook his head at her. "And I can't let my past mistakes hurt you," he states and she looks at him in shock. "Why are you saying?" she states, then Klaus steps closer to her as tears well up in his eyes, gently gripping her shoulders. "I'm saying I have to let you go, in order to protect you," he states and she looks at him in shock, feeling her heartbreak.

He kisses his lips to her forehead and leans in close to her ear, "You will always be precious to me, Serena." he whispers to her and vamps out of the room. Serena stood there in shock. Then lost feeling in her legs, falling onto her knees. She felt nothing. She felt numb as the tears stream down her face. Serena then covers her mouth as she just sat there in silence. No shouting, no screaming, or crying her eyes out. Just sat in total and utter silence.

~8~8~8~

Eric wonders through the Quarter, following the leads the vampires left him and he stops in front the symbol as it had been drawn on the wall. He sighs and pulls out his phone and calls Marcel, who answers him. "_What?_" he answers and Eric smirks to himself. "Hello to you too," he answers.

Marcel then groans on the other line, "_Look, I'm sorry. I don't mean to snap._" he states and Eric shrugs "No harm done, I'm just calling to see how you're doing." he informs him. "_I'm hanging at Sophie Daverex's place and I'm waiting for her to show __and while I do, I'm drinking until I drop,_" he answers and Eric nods at him. "And anything happens. Say a crazy witch doctor shows, you'll call." Eric answers him. "_If he shows and proves too much to happen, I'll call._" Marcel states and Eric nods. "Alright, tell Cami I said hi," he said and hung up.

Then places his phone away and looks at the symbol. Then Klaus walks over towards him and looks at the symbol. Eric looks at him and saw that he was a wreck, "What happen to you?" he asks and Klaus looks at him with worry. "OK, what happened?" he asks again and Klaus went to answers, "Oh, big, bad Klaus Mikaelson," Sophie calls out. They both turn to her and saw that she was tipsy with a bottle of alcohol in her hand.

Klaus vamps up at her and grips her neck tightly, "I am not in the mood for any antics or jokes, so tell me why the hell this symbol is in my city." Klaus growls at her, Sophie chokes as her hands went to his wrist. Then Eric flashes over and throws him off her. "Calm down! Jesus Nik. What the hell's gotten into you?" Eric questions him. Klaus pulls himself up and looks at him.

~8~8~8~

Serena sat in her room, her eyes red from crying and cheeks stained with tears as they just kept coming. Then she exhales, drinking water and calms herself down, then she stood up and wipes away her tears and relaxes her body. Then her hands stop on her belly and she rubs her baby lump.

This makes her smile, just a little as she was now calm. Then she turns, seeing one the vampires stand at her door, panting and the look of fear. "What's wrong?" she asks her, the vampires walk in and stood in front of her. "We did what you said. Keeping our eye open and alert and we found the man you describe," she informs her. Serena crosses her arms and nodded. "He's out at the docks, performing a ritual," she states.

Then Serena shifts in her spot. "Who the sacrifice?" she asks her, the vampire cringes at the questions and Serena became more alert. "I'm not going to like the answer, am I?" she asks and the vampire shook her head at her.

~8~8~8~

Elijah tries to call Rebekah again, but still no answer. Then Hayley walks up towards him. "Rebekah's not answering her calls." he informs her as he turns to her, "You're worried about whoever killed those daywalkers still being out there?" she asks him.

Then Serena walks up to them, "The witch who killed those daywalkers has Rebekah." she warns them and they looked at her in shock. "What now?" Elijah asks her and she shot a glare over at Thierry, who was brooding, drowning himself in his drink. She marches over towards him. Elijah and Hayley followed after her as she grips the back of Thierry's shirt, marches into the hall and slams him against the wall. "What the hell?" he questions her.

Serena just glares at him "Where is she, Thierry?" she questions him, he just looks at her in shock. "I don't know what you're talking about," he states, trying to play dumb, but she grips the collar of his jacket and lifts him up. "Don't make me ask again. Where is Rebekah?" she snaps at him again, her eyes glowing her signature golden. Thierry gags as he just looks at her in shock. "She asked me to keep an eye out on witch stuff. I found something, and when I should her, we were jumped by some guy. He desiccated her with his touch." he answers her. Serena gasps and looks away from him "Papa Tunde." she whispers.

Then Elijah stops forward. "Like a coward, you left her," he states and Thierry struggles in Serena's grip. "What was I suppose to do, fight some warlock that took out an Original?" he questions and Serena glares at him, "And where was this, exactly?" Hayley asks him and Thierry looks at her. "The docks, Warehouse 57," he answers. Then Serena drops him, he pants and leans against the wall, looking at Serena "I was just doing what she asked. You cannot tell Klaus about this." he begs and Serena rolls her eyes at him. "And it's not Klaus you have to worry about," she informs him.

Then steps to the side letting him go, he looks at her and he took his chance and left. "Warehouse 57 it is," she states then Elijah steps forward. "You two stay here, I'll take care of this." he tells them, then went to leave, but Serena grips his arm, stopping him, "We're coming with you." she informs him as Elijah looks at the both of them "No, stay here. The compound id safe." he informs them, but Serena jerks him back. "Rebekah's in trouble. we're coming." Hayley informs him then went to leave, followed by Serena, but Elijah grabs Hayley's arm and stops her as Serena stops as well. "You do not leave my sight, understand?" he tells them and the two nodded at him.

~8~8~8~

Eric glares at Klaus as he stood in front of him like a child caught with their hand in the cookie jar. "You dumped my sister because you thought you could protect her from your enemies?" Eric questions him.

Sophie looks back at Klaus as she took a gulp of the bottle, Klaus sighs and nods at him. Eric licks his lips, nodding then right hooks him in the face, Klaus gasp as the force of it, Sophie gasp in shock as Klaus groans in pain. "I deserved that," he states and turns back to him.

Klaus looks at Eric as he was fuming, but then clams back down. "Feel better?" he asks and Eric scoffs at him. "Not even close, but this is going to have to do for now," he states then looks back at the symbol. "This is a gift behind by Papa Tunde," he states and Klaus looks at him in shock. "Not possible," he states and Eric looks at him. "Possible. Where did you think that harvest magic went off to?" he states and Sophie looks at him in shock. "What?" she questions and Eric looks at him.

Then Sophie tries to wrap her head around what she was just told "Wait, wait, wait. You're telling me that a dead witch that was revived from the night of the Harvest is up and running around, killing vampires and reacting revenge against Klaus?" she asks and Eric nods at her, "That's exactly what I'm saying." he answers then his phone went off. He pulls it out and answers it "What is it?" he asks. "_You got to get down here to Rousseau's now,_" Cami warns him. "What's wrong?" he asks, getting Klaus' attention. "_Some lunatic witch doctor is killing Marcel,_" she warns him.

And Eric shot a look over at Klaus, "We're on our way." he tells her and hung up the phone. "Marcel?" Klaus asks, "Papa Tunde is moping the floor with him at Rousseau's as we speak." he answers and the two were gone in a flash.

~8~8~8~

Elijah walks into the warehouse, Hayley, and Serena close by him as they looked around. But then they saw the ritual site of Papa Tunde's handy word and Rebekah in the center of it. "Rebekah," Elijah calls out and runs to her, but is stopped by the barrier force field that kept her inside.

The two ran up and placed their hands against the barrier "What's happening?" Hayley asks as she took a step back. "Some kind of boundary spell." Elijah answers as Serena took a step back "The ritual is still happening, it's only ever over when the sacrifice dies." she states and looks at Elijah, who looks at her "And seeing how Rebekah is an Original." she states.

Elijah looks back at Rebekah "Is an endless supply of power." he states, Serena nods and looks at the circle. "Yes, sadly." she states and Hayley looks between the two "So what are we suppose to do?" she states and Elijah turns to her "We have to get her out of there."

~8~8~8~

Papa Tunde steps over Marcel, who was laying against the ground "As I recall, you're one of the few people, who Niklaus Mikaelson ever gave a damn about." he states and kneel next to him. "You know what he did to my family," he states then slams his hand into Marcel's forehead, who cries out in pain.

Then he pulls his hand away, making Marcel stop and lay weakly on the floor. Papa Tunde then pulls out his bone knife, looking at it. "The sins of the father are paid for by the son. I will take pleasure in telling Klaus how you died." he taunts. But then was thrown against the wall. Papa Tunde pulls himself up and saw Eric standing in front of Marcel, protecting him. "And I'm going to enjoy kicking your ass," he growls then threw his hand to the side and Papa Tunde went flying, making against the wall. Then Eric threw him at the other wall.

Klaus then vamps in, grabbing Marcel and drags him into the back room. Papa Tunde then pulls himself up and glares at Eric, who held his arms out. "Come on, you're talking such big talk. Afraid to face someone on a whole new level." Eric taunts him. Then Papa Tunde vamps at him, throwing a punch at him, but Eric wasn't affected by the punch and looks at him. "That the best you got?" he questions then grips Papa Tunde by his suit and threw him back at the wall.

Then Klaus vamps up next to Eric "I remember killing you. I rather relished it." he laughs as Papa Tunde pulls himself up then Klaus vamps behind him and holds him in a lock. "What a joy it is to relive fond memories," he states but Papa Tunde shrugs him off and Klaus went flying back and slams into the glass shelve. "Really, Nik, stop triggering the enemy!" Eric shouts at him "You're here. Good." Papa Tunde states and turns to him. Eric looks back as Camille lays Marcel's head on her lap. "I can crush you before the eyes of your son and then I will consume you both," he promises.

Then Eric flashes in front of Klaus, glaring to him, "But to get to them, you're gonna have to get through me." he warns him, Papa Tunde took a step back as Eric beckons him to come at him. Klaus then vamps at him, but Papa Tunde catches him by the throat and slams him at the bar, Klaus struggles in his grip, reaching for the knife, but his grip was strong. "This time, I'm stronger," he states then threw Klaus at the ground. Eric rolls his eyes and flashes at him, gripping Papa Tunde's shoulder and threw him back.

~8~8~8~

The three were pacing back and forth then and an idea hits Elijah then held his hand out to the side, "Serena, you understand the workings of every witch you've come across." he states, making her look at him. "Unfondly, yes," she answers.

Then he turns to her, "Then you must have an idea on how this spell works." he states and she nods "This magic represents death and what it has to offer, all the ingredients are of the same meaning, but there is a counterbalance." she states.

Then Elijah steps closer to her, "And this counterbalance?" he asks, she rolls her eyes "Have you not being paying attention for a thousand years?" she questions and he arches his eyebrow at her. "Oh for the love of- Life. Life counters death. The ingredients here are of death." she snaps, he looks away and kneels down next to the circle of salt "Old, rotten, decay, dead. But life is living, breathing, flowing. You throw in an ingredient that symbolizes life, then the boundary spell will break." she informs him.

Then another idea pops in his head, "What about the blood of a witch?" he asks her, she nods at him, "As long as blood is fresh and potent, it will work." she answers, then Elijah looks at Hayley, who's hands flew to her belly. Serena looks at her as well and it clicks in her head. "I need a favor," he states and it clicks in Hayley's head as well. "The baby," she states and Serena walks up towards her. Hayley then looks at her "Your baby is a quarter witch." she states and Serena rubs her shoulder. "Our baby is a quarter witch." she corrects her.

Hayley smiles at her, then they stepped forward, the two look down at Rebekah, Serena exhales and Hayley offers her arm to Elijah, who stood up and looks at her, with hesitation. But Hayley nods at him, gripping Serena's hand, who held tight. Then Elijah grips Hayley's arm, his eyes still locked with her and he bites into his wrist. She cringed at the pain of the bite. Then Elijah pulls back and Hayley held her arm out, letting the blood drip onto the salt.

Serena looks down at it as the boundary spell was slowly depleting, "It's working." she states as Elijah step back, next to Hayley and they watch the sizzling smoke slowly slither along the salt circle.

~8~8~8~

Klaus pulls himself up as Papa Tunde went flying onto the bar. "Sorry, mate, let me help you with that." Eric states then slide Papa Tunde along the bar, crashing to the glass shots and he falls onto the ground, the glass shattering onto the ground.

Papa Tunde groans as he pulls himself back up, "What? You thought this was going to easy? Didn't think Nik would come with back-up?" he questions, kicking him and threw him at the wall and he smacks into the wall and slides down onto the ground. Klaus steps over to Papa Tunde, going to throw a punch at him, but Papa Tunde dodges the punch, grips his throat and forces Klaus to his knees.

Then Papa Tunde started his incantation, Klaus' skin started to turn gray as Papa Tunde was holding his knife up. But Eric flashes behind him, holding him in a lock, interrupting him "Don't even think about it." Eric growls as he held tightly and Papa Tunde struggles in his grip.

~8~8~8~

The boundary spell then was finally broken, Serena reaches her hand out and didn't felt the pressure of the boundary spell. "You all good Elijah," she calls out to him. He nods at her, stepping inside as Serena pulls Hayley back towards her and they step away from the ritual.

Elijah then pulls Rebekah up into his arms and he steps into the circle and lays her on the ground. "Rebekah," Hayley calls out, kneeling down next to her. Then Serena looks at the ritual and steps in front of it. "For a safety measure," she states then raise her hand up, clutching her fingers and the spell catches fire.

~8~8~8~

Papa Tunde gasps in shock as he felt his power depleted, letting Klaus go and Eric releases his grip and threw Papa Tunde to the side and kneels in front of Klaus. "You good?" he asks, Klaus pants and nods at him.

Then Klaus looks over at Marcel, then the two stood to their feet. Klaus looks back and saw that Papa Tunde was gone. But he didn't care as he quickly walks over to Marcel and kneels next to him. "Is he dead?" Camille asks as Eric kneels next to Klaus. "Get out of here," Klaus orders her, checking Marcel for a pulse.

She just glares at him, "Is Marcel dead? Did that guy kill him?" she asks him again, moving Marcel's head from her lap. "He didn't finish him off Marcel needs blood to heal," Klaus answers her as he stood up. "Go find me someone off the street," he tells her then Camille stood up. "I'll do it." she offers and Klaus turns back to her, "No. Not you, anyone but you. I don't want you involved in this." he states. Eric rolls his eyes at the two of them, then pulls Marcel away from them then pulls his coat arm down exposing his wrist.

Camille just glares at him "You don't control me anymore, remember?" she snaps at him then went to feed Marcel, but she stops and looks down past Klaus. He turns and saw Eric holding Marcel up, who was gripping onto Eric's wrist, feeding on him. "There you go, nice and easy," he states, Marcel flutter his eyes open for a moment then closes them, continuing to feed.

~8~8~8~

Rebekah marches down the street, tears in her eyes, as she then stops and saw Serena standing in front of her, "Not what you were hoping for?" she states and Rebekah glares at her. "I don't want any more lechers," she growls, walking past her. "Oh like the one that happened in 1919?" Serena calls out and Rebekah states and turns to her, "You would tell my brother of what I did just to get back at me for abandoning you?" she snaps at her. Serena rolls her eyes and turns to her. "No you idiot, I'm here to warn you that someone from your past is going to expose your secret to Nik and that someone is not me," she informs her and Rebekah stiffens. "I know what you and Marcel did in the year 1919 and I know why you did and why you tried to stop it," she states, stepping closer towards her.

Rebekah took a step back, "I know how well it ends too because you and I know what that monster is capable of." she snaps and Rebekah glares at her. "Nik is the monster!" she shouts, "And bring another monster to New Orleans was going to make that better?!" Serena snaps at her. "I wanted him to run." she states, but Serena just laughs at her "No you didn't. You knew that if he did run, he would find you eventually and make you pay, you wanted him dead and out of the way, so you could presume to find love." she states.

Rebekah went to say more, but Serena beats her to it. "Let me tell you something, Rebekah." she growls, stepping closer towards her "Love is a cruel joke. You give yourself to someone and then they tare your heart into a million waves of peace and leave you to cry alone and by yourself, left with a numbing feeling in your soul." she snaps and Rebekah saw the hurt in her eyes. "You gave the man you love, everything. Your heart, your soul, your very being and they threw it back into your face. That Rebekah, is the love you oh so crave to enjoy." she snaps. "Serena..." she states, but Serena slams her shoulder into Rebekah's and walks off, mind racing as her heart was broken.

-_Never again. Never again._\- she swore to herself and unknown to her, the mark on the back of her neck, the cracks in it, creeps up more towards the center by two inches.

~8~8~8~

Everyone was gathered at the compound, Hayley looking down at the drawing of Celeste. Eric healing the bite wound Marcel had given him and Serena laying down in her room, still numb and angry over what Klaus decided to do today.

The three sighs to themselves as today was just heretic. But they took a break and step out of their rooms and looks down at the vampires as they were chilling in the courtyard. Serena smiles a little and notices Elijah walking out and looking up at Hayley. She smirks and shot a look over at her brother.

But then the vampires notice Serena and turn to her. "Let make a toast," Diego calls out, getting the four's attention. "To the Original that gave a damn about us vampires." he states raising his glass to her, "To Serena!" he shouts, "Serena!" the other vampire shout as well, raising their glasses to her. She smiles and cruised to them. Then she raised her hand and quieted them down. "Not just to me, but to all of you, for keeping each other safe and being careful around a dangerous witch. I congratulate you New Orleans vampires for keeping your city, your kingdom, your home safe," she states and the vampires congratulated each other. "To family," she states and they raised their glasses to her. "To family!" they shout and gulp down their drinks.

~8~8~8~

Not long after Klaus called all the vampires to the compound and they all looked at him "Not long ago, you all united against me. You failed." Klaus states. Serena shot a look over at her brother, who shared his concern and they looked back at Klaus. "Since then, in my benevolence, I have wiped the slate clean, yet it seems clear you think that I am the one who needs to earn you respect, your loyalty." Klaus states.

Marcel walks into the compound, looking up at him. "You're mistaken. It is you who must prove yourselves to me," he states as Eric places his hand on Serena's shoulder and her in return grips it. "Our community is under attack. I require soldiers. I need warriors, not cowards." he states then held hid arms out tot he sides. "Each of you has a decision to make. You either fight alongside me or you leave... now." he offers them.

The vampires then mutter among themselves then Thierry was the first to step out, "We don't owe you anything." he calls out, getting everyone's attention. "If staying in the Quarter means living under your rule, I'd just as soon get the hell out," he states and then turns away.

He looks to his friend Diego, but he shook head. Then Thierry walks out of the door and soon others were following after him. "Wait," Serena calls out, leaning against the banister. The vampires stop and look at her. "I know many of you really hate Niklaus for everything that he's done and it's not easy getting over what he's done. To wipe clean the slate," she states.

The vampires mummer and nodded among themselves "But this isn't about what he wants." she states and they looked at her. "This is about protecting our home, this city," she states and they nodded among themselves. "For years, supernaturals have made New Orleans their home and many enemies have tried to run them out of town. And like today, Papa Tunde was just that enemy, murdering our friends to gain more power," she states.

Klaus looks down at the vampires as they were just listening to her words, "But he was just the beginning, the witches have lived here as well. But they will stop at nothing to assures that vampires and all supernatural creatures are run out of this town." she states and they look among themselves. "I am not commanding you, I am not ordering you, I am asking you, I am begging you to help me. Help me save this kingdom from such insanity," she states and then they nodded at her. Then a vampire steps out.

And everyone looks at her, "If you're the one leading us, I think I can get behind that." she states, Serena smiles down at her then the other vampires were chanting her name. Eric smirks as he leans against the banister. Marcel smirks as he looks at the vampires and looks up at Serena. Klaus looks over her as she stood tall like a leader.

~8~8~8~

Marcel and Klaus were enjoying a drink as Serena walks in, her hand on her belly. "Look who it is." Marcel jokes and Klaus turns to her. "The woman of the hour," he states. She rolls her eyes and smirks at him. "Didn't think you could convince them to stay," he states, pouring her a glass of water. "I didn't need to convince them. I simply told the truth," she informs him and sips the water.

Klaus chuckles as Serena looks at the two "And since I'm going to be helping you two control this kingdom. we're going to be doing this differently. Meaning no shakedown unless absolutely necessary." she states, shooting a glare at Klaus, who looked offended. Marcel smirks as he looks away. "And no putting people in the garden without a proper trial," she states, shooting a glare over at Marcel, looking at her, like a puppy.

Marcel rolls his eyes at her, "Fine, but what we need to do is figure out why a witch I killed 100 years ago is back and out for revenge." Klaus states, walking over to the couches and sat down. Serena walks over and sat down as well as Marcel stood next to one of the chairs. "The harvest magic." Serena answers and the two looked at her. "When I was being tortured by witches and hiding from them. I've learned a lot about them of the years. I know them inside and out. I know how their magic works and I know how their ritual work as well." she states.

Then the two lean in, "When the harvest girls didn't resurrect like they were supposed to, I saw the magic of the harvest girl being pulled away." she states "Pulled away?" Marcel asks and she looks at him, "Stolen. A witch stole the magic and used it to bring back witches that were already dead. And the witch that did has one of the harvest magic flowing through them." she states and the two exchanged looks. "Papa Tunde was just a warning to the Mikaelson family," she states and Klaus leans forward. "And what happens when you kill one of the four witches?" he asks her.

She shrugs at him "The magic then returns to the rightful owner and they will be brought back to life." she states and this gets Marcel's attention. "So, you're saying Davina can come back to life if we kill the right witch?" he asks her and she nods at him, "Let's concentrate on the immediate problem here, shall we." Klaus states and Serena rolls her eyes at him. "Papa Tunde wants revenge, he'll continue to attack us, channeling people from the vampires he sacrifices. He kills, he grows more dangerous." Klaus states then he looks at Serena. "So how do we kill him?" he asks her.

But she shook her head, "Won't matter, Papa Tunde will be killed by tonight." she states and sips her drink. "Killed?" the two ask her and she looks at him. "He was sent to gather power, killing you Nik, was a side quest to him. But the vampires in the garden are already dead, seeing that he's gathered enough power," she states. The two look at her in shock and hurried out of the room.

She sighs and looks out the window as Eric walks into the room, "I take it, it went well?" he states and she looks at him, "Not really. With all the vampires Papa Tunde stained, Celeste, will have enough power to put down a vampire. Original or not." she states. Then Eric walks over and sat next to her. "All in the name of vengeance, huh," he states. She looks at him and sighs. "All in the name of vengeance."


	13. Crescent City

_Chapter 13: Crescent City_

Marcel, Klaus, and Eric were sitting in the church, as the humans were gathered inside the church. Announcing how overjoyed he was of the reopening of Saint Ann's church and the first public service. Camille shot a look at Eric as he was sitting next to her.

He looks at her and bows his head a little, she smirks and looks back at her uncle, but then Eric looks over his shoulder at the red-headed witch at sat not fare behind him and he shot a look over at Marcel as he notices this witch.

Eric notices the strained tone of the word benefactors, making Klaus smirk to himself but then Eric could sense another witch enter the church and glare at Kieran with hate in her eyes, he needs to confront these witches, but not while the people were here or Kieran for that matter. He then leans in close to Camille "There are two witches here." he warns her.

She shot a surprised look at him and went to look around. "No. Don't we can't alert them we know," he whispers and he looks at Kieran. "I need you to distract your uncle, get him far from the church while I interrogate these witches," he informs her. "What if he won't go?" she asks him, "Then tell him why he must." he states and she nods at him as everyone said 'Amen.'

~8~8~8~

Once everyone was out of the church. The two witches were then grabbed and pulls out through the back and thrown against the wall. "You two are supposed to be dead," she states and they looked at him. "Arrogant vampire." Bastinva snaps and both her the Genevieve shot their hand shout at him.

Eric still just stood there with his hands crossed at them "Are you done? Is it out of your system?" he asks and they two looked at him in shock. "How is this possible?" Genevieve asks and he smirks at them, "Wouldn't you like to know." he states then grips them by their throats and lifted them up and slams them against the wall. "Now tell me, what are two dead witches doing around here?" he questions them, neither said nothing. He just sighs at them "Let me guess. Revenge." he states and looks at Genevieve "You want to get back at Rebekah and Marcel for leaving you for dead." he states then looks at Bastaina "And you want revenge against Kieran for telling Marcel about your little Harvest feast." he state.

Then the two looked at him, "Marcel and Rebekah will pay with their lives." Genevieve growls and she looks at them, "Witches, so self-absorbed." he states "He will die the same way is nephew did." Bastaina growls and Eric looks over at her. "If he doesn't do as you tell him to." he states, "Just so," she answers and Eric rolls his eyes at them. "And what you were doing was better? Killing children for more power?" he questions her. "It was to please the ancestors," she reports, he narrows his eyes at him. "You know what? Red-head you leave, go do what you're gonna do. I need a talk with this elder." he states letting Genevieve go.

She took her chance and took off running. Eric then glares at Bastaina "You lied to the very girls you were sacrificing. Telling them that it was just a prick of the finger, you witches tell lies to get what you want." he snaps at her and she glares at him "The vampire race is too dangerous to allow in this world." she states and he rolls his eyes at her, "The vampires were here in New Orleans long before you were. They have the right." he states and she glares at him. "But then his phone started to ring, he pulls it out and answers it. "This bloody better be good," he growls.

Looking away from the witch, "You need to get back to the compound. We found Papa Tunde." Diego informs him, Eric stood there and smirks as he looks back at Bastiana, who held her head raised. "I'll be there," he answers and hung up his phone. "Sending the body of Papa Tunde to us? Clever." he states then he points his finger at her "You continue down this course, then I can't promise you a painless death." he states removing his hand from her throat as she smirks. "I was murdered by a vampire, I know pain," he states and Eric chuckles at her. "But that was just by a vampire. You have no idea what sort of pain I can drag out," he states, his eyes glowing golden-red. Then he flashes away and was gone.

~8~8~8~

Elijah looks down at Papa Tunde as he lays in the ritual circle, his throat sliced open and his body is the strangest position. "Can I get you anything, Brother?" Klaus calls out as Eric walks into the compound. Serena standing next to Marcel as her hands were on her belly. "A magnifying glass, a pipe perhaps?" Klaus jokes at him. Serena huffs with the roll of her eyes. "You have a theory that you'd like to share with us, Niklaus?" Elijah questions him. Looking away from Papa Tunde's body.

Klaus said nothing "Back in the day, the witches wanted to send a threat, they'd just kill a chicken and leave it on your doorstep." Marcel states. Eric just sighs with regret "Those were the days, huh." he states and Marcel nods at him. "It's a rather a large and ominous chicken, wouldn't you say?" he states standing up to his feet "I'm surprised that none of you are curious about the way his body was left." Serena states and they looked at her. "He's in the position of the hanged man," she states and they exchanged looks.

Eric sighs rubbing his brow. "Seriously, am I the only one that's paid any attention to the witches at all?" she questions them, Marcel shrugs as Elijah pockets his hands and Klaus looks away from her. Then Serena sighs. "In the tarot cards, the hanged man was the sign of a warning, your last warning. Charge you ways or else." she states and looks back at the body "And from the looks of it, it's the reversed hangman." she states. "Simpler terms, Luv." Klaus asks her and she sighs "It means your rash and impulsive at the decisions you've made and the consequences won't be pretty." she states.

Elijah nods at her, "Thank you for the insight, Serena. It was helpful." he states and she glares at him, "Start listening to me and a lot of things will be helpful." she reports and Marcel looks away from her, scratching his cheek. "Papa Tunde defeated I and Rebekah with ease, almost got the two of us as well, if he was supposed to be their prized fighter, why leave him for dead in our front yard?" Klaus questions as Serena's eyes Rebekah. "We're about to find out," she states making him look at her. "Well, don't you all too cheery." Rebekah states and they looked at her. "Listen to this... a girl literally exploded from a grave today as Sabine was giving her tour of the city of the dead," she informs them.

They all look at her, "It was Monique Deveraux." she states and they looked at her in shock. "What?" Klaus questions as Serena and Eric weren't surprised. "The tourist thought it was apart of the show, but the witches are celebrating like it's some kind of bloody miracle," she states and the two siblings exchanged looks. "Well, maybe it is." Marcel states and they looked at him "They think that all hope is lost, but now suddenly a Harvest girl is resurrected. This is now we're gonna get Davina back- kill the witch who took her place." he states.

Everyone exchanged looks "I have a theory about who one of them could be..." Hayley calls out, they all looked at her and she held the sketch of Celeste over the banister. "Celeste. I mean, it's got to be. Davina was trying to tell us. She was drawing pictures of Celeste. She was warning us that a great evil was coming." she informs them and they looked at each other. "First, Papa Tunde returns to settle old scores. Now your murdered lover is back. This isn't witches attacking vampires." Klaus states and they turn and looked at him "They're declaring war on us."

~8~8~8~

Serena stood in her room, looking down at the bible journal in her hands and thinks about tonight and about the witches and how anything could happen. She sighs, leaning her head back and groans. "Lost in thought?" Eric calls out, she turns and looks at him as he was smiling at her. "Just worrying about how tonight could go wrong," she answers, gripping the journal in her hands tightly.

Eric smirks and walks up to her, "How are you doing after the whole Nik thing?" he asks her, she sighs and looks away, "It hurts." she answers, looking back at him. "It really hurts, loving someone for a thousand years and then they go and rip your heart out so you could be safe from the enemies," she answers and he nods at her. "I think you need some time away from this chaos, a chance for a breather," he states.

She nods at him, "I know, Hayley and I were thinking about going out to the plantation in hopes of meeting Hayley's family and a chance to meet the wolf face to face." she states and he smiles at her. "That sounds like a perfect idea," he states and she smiles at her. Then Eric grips her shoulders. "You'll have all the answers you seek tonight when you meet this wolf and find out who he is," he states and she was confused about his words. "You're not coming with?" she asks and he shook his head. "No, and as much as I want to, I'm needed here. Have to find the rest of the resurrected witches, find Celeste and put a stop to them before things get out of hand," he states.

Serena looks away from him as she nods, he looks at her, seeing the tears well up in her eyes, "Hey, hey." he states, gently gripping her chin and turns her back to him, "Don't be sad, I believe you'll be fine without me, OK?" he states, she sniffles and looks away, "I'm not crying because of you." she mutters, tilting her head up. He smirks at her. "Oh?" he questions "I'm crying because we may not have enough money to welcome Hayley's family with just snacks and drinks," she states, squinting her eyes, forcing the tears to stop. Eric just laughs and pulls her into his arms, rubbing her back.

~8~8~8~

The three girls arrive at the plantation and get out of the car. "I thought I was going to have to drag you both back to the plantation kicking and screaming." Rebekah jokes with them.

The two rolled their eyes, "Yeah, well, we all just want to keep me, Serena and the babies, right?" Hayley questions. "It's not like we can defend ourselves." Serena throws out as they walk to the house. "Hayley, Serena," Rebekah calls out and the two of them stop. "I'm on your side, remember. So what gives?" she asks them honestly.

They both turn back to her, exchanged looks and looks back at Rebekah "Tonight's a full moon, Rebekah." Hayley informs her. "So what? Thanks to Serena, you're preggers. You can't turn." Rebekah states. Serena sighs. "Yes. But I wanted to invite a few people over." Hayley informs her as Serena just smiles. "Hayley's family and that wolf are going to be human tonight, we'll finally have a chance to meet, in person. I don't think we could pass up a chance." she states and Rebekah smirks at the both of them "Of course. Every red-blooded American werewolf will be a bundle of fur and sharp teeth tonight whilst you cursed Crescent clan, and man-wolf will be-" Rebekah states. "Human." Hayley and Serena answer. "But only for a few hours and won't be again until the next full moon," Hayley informs her.

Serena grips the journal tightly in her arms "So Hayley here asked Josh to get a message out to Eve in the Bayou." she states and Rebekah smiles at her "Josh isn't dead yet? Well, good on him. I love a nice survival story." she giggles. Serena nods. "He's really good at staying alive." Serena jokes and they both laugh together.

But then Rebekah stops as she saw someone coming out of the house, "Who the bloody hell is that?" she questions and the two looked at him. "The kegs our back, right? Ahem." Hayley asks him "Yup." he answers and Serena smiles at him. "All right, thanks, Joe. Have a nice day." Serena states and he waves back at her. Then Rebekah smiles at both of them. "Right." she states and the two turn back to her "It appears you weren't going to wait for me to grant you permission to throw a Kegger," she states. "Since when did I need permission from anyone to do anything?" Serena questions and Rebekah rolls her eyes at her. "Listen, you all want me and Serena safe, fine. I'll do as I'm told." Hayley states.

Serena scratches her cheek, "I won't, definitely won't." Serena states, Hayley smirks at her. "I'll play the damsel in the glass tower, while Serena beat of the intruders." she jokes and Serena smirks. "No damsel here." she jokes. The two smirked at her. "But tonight's the one night a month that I can meet my family," Hayley informs her. "And the night I can finally understand who I really him." Serena throws in.

Rebekah sighs at the both of them. "Now, you can rat us out, send us to our rooms, or you could help us throw one hell of a party." Hayley offers as the two smiles at the vampire.

~8~8~8~

Eric walks into the church after he talked Klaus down and out of going to the church, he knew that Camille would die rather than talk to Klaus, or even acknowledge him. He walks down the aisle and up to Camille, seeing that she was stiff.

He sighs and sat down next to her, "Hello Camille." he calls out and she looks at him in shock. He leans against the bench, leaning his arm over the back of the bench. "Not who were excepting?" he questions and she scoots back "Don't. You don't have to be scared of me, I'm not going to hurt you." he assures her, then looks away. She looks away from him. "She got your uncle, didn't she?" he asks and she looks at him. "A witch hexed Kieran, just like they did your brother. Only this time it's for revenge, not a mere distraction," he states and she looks away.

Eric then looks back at her, "Where is he?" he asks her, "In the attic resting, praying." she answers him, he sighs then leans forward. "He's gonna go crazy and die, isn't he... just like Sean," she states as he looks at her. "And we'll still be in this stupid fight because he lied to me about the witches and vampires and Klaus... and you," she states as he sat forward. "Camille. You saw my memories, how I isolated myself from civilization. I never wanted anyone to find out who and what I am." he states as she kept her eyes forward. "But the things I've done for survival, the lies I've told to keep myself safe, is nothing compared to the lies Kieran has told," he informs her.

Then she finally looks at him "What's the difference?" she questions and he leans back. "I told lies to protect myself and only myself. I didn't care who got in my way. Kieran, he told them to keep you safe, sacrificing himself for you, the person he loves more than anything." he states and Camille grips the book in her hands tightly. "Kieran is a rare find, a good man with a loyal soul and there isn't anything that family wouldn't do for one another. Believe me, I've been there," he states, looking at her as she looks away. "But the witches, they don't care who gets in the way, be it man, woman, child, or their own flesh and blood, they will do whatever it takes to get what they want and I cannot stress that enough and in that we share a common enemy," he states.

Then the two of them looked at each other. He sighs, then looks away and stood up. "Eric," Camille calls out, standing to her feet, right behind him. He turns and looks at her. Seeing the bone blade in her hand and he looks at her, but she sighs and offers the blade to him. He takes it and looks at it. "Papa Tunde's blade," he states then looks at her. "And how did you come by little old this?" he asks "A witch gave it to me. Said it would cause untold pain and torment, even or an original." she informs him and he smirks "Ah... so that's what Papa Tunde was after, collected enough Vampire essence to ensure this blade stop any vampire on their tracks, an original one to be sure." he states.

But then looks at her, "She said that if I stuck it into Klaus Mikaelson's heart, she would heal Kieran." she informs him of the deal she made with the witch "Why give this to me? Why not go to Nik and do the deed?" he questions her. She glares and crosses her arms. "Maybe if I was more like him, I could do it. But I'm not a-" she states "A monster." Eric states, finishing her sentence for her. She frowns. "I'm not stupid. If there's a war going on. Then I want to be on the winning side." she informs him.

Eric just looks at her and nods, then he held the blade out to the side and Klaus vamps in and stood next to Eric and he took the blade from him. Camille looks at him as Klaus looks at her "Let's see what we can do about saving your uncle, shall we?" Klaus states and Camille looks between the two.

~8~8~8~

Later that night, Hayley was inside, cooking up some food as Serena was outside, hanging the clothing up on the line, humming her tune. But then suddenly stops as she heard a branch break.

She looks at the bushes and saw the Crescent wolf step out of the bushes and his eyes glowed yellow as he looks at her, smiles at him then the man-wolf steps out and looks at her. "Hello," she calls out to them, then beckons them towards her, and they both walk over towards her and she ran their hands along with their snouts. "I can't wait to finally meet you," she states then pulling back and looks up at the moon, not long now.

Then she looks back seeing the man-wolf was gone, but the Crescent wolf stayed, she smiles and kneels down and he trotted up towards her and she ran hands through his fur. "Hayley is really excited to meet you and so am I." she states and he looks up at her. "I finally get to say thank you to you," she states then kisses his forehead and stood up.

~8~8~8~

In the church, Klaus bites his hand and pours his blood into the chalice that Camille was holding, Eric stood next to him as Kieran as they watched the blood pour into the chalice "You've got to be kidding me." he mutters. Eric shrugs at him "The vampire is trying to reverse a witch's hex placed on you, and it's the cup you find sacrilegious." Klaus jokes and Kieran exhales at him, trying to relax, then he pulls out a blade and cuts open his hand. He groans in pain as Camille looks away, "Are you sure this is going to work?" she asks, Eric shrugs at her. "Not remotely, but I can't attempt to use my compulsion to counterbalance Bastiana's curse if the good father has vervein in his system." Klaus states as Kieran places his hand in the water, draining the vervein in his system. "Thus... we bleed him out." Klaus states and Camille cringes "Why not let Eric compel him?" she asks and Eric shook his head, "Compulsion work between the both of us. My compulsion hold nothing back whatsoever, it will come on stronger, and it's not just your mind I'm compelling, but your body and soul as well. You'll have no choice, but to listen to me. Klaus's compulsion is taking total control over your mind and just your mind." he informs her.

Kieran groans in pain and Camille shot a worried look over at him, then back at Klaus "I never said this would be pleasant." he informs her and she exhales. "Just do what you have to do." she states and Klaus nods at her and then looks at Eric "And if all else fails, we resort to plan B." he informs him and Eric just nods. "Roger. Roger." he jokes and Klaus a glare at him.

~8~8~8~

Back at the plantation, the moon was finally full and the wolves were human again. They step out of the bushes and walk up towards the clothing that was handing and they quickly grab the clothing. The leader of the Crescents and the wolf also step out and grab clothing as well.

Inside the plantation, Rebekah was poking at the food, boiling in the pot as she was on the phone, leaving a message behind for Marcel. Serena walks into the kitchen and sighs at her. "You're doing it wrong," she states, pulling her hand back, tying it up and steps next to her. Rebekah looks at her and moves out of the way as Serena took the string stick and turns the boiling food inside. "So on a scale of 1 to 1000 how bad do you think things will turn out?" Serena asks her.

Rebekah places her phone and, sighs and crosses her arm "95 at most." she answers, Serena nods and looks at the other pot of food. Then one of the wolves walks inside, shirtless as he turns into the kitchen. The two turn to him and Rebekah was in awe. Serena shrugs as she turns back to the food. "I beg your pardon." Rebekah states as the man then lean against the wall with his arm. "I was expecting someone furrier." Rebekah states as she stutters on the 'Furrier' part. "You're one of them aren't you? An original." he asks "Yes. You might want to say that with some more respect." Rebekah warns him.

But then her gaze falls down to the chest, but then tore them away from them abs. "I suppose you'll be wanting to see Hayley," she states then the man walks closer to them. "Or I could just talk to you and this lovely lady here," he states, eyeing Serena. She stops and turns to him, not in the mood to be flirted with. "I'm Oliver. I didn't catch you names," he states. "That's because we never we gave them." she snaps, Rebekah shot a glare at her and smiles back at Oliver. "I'm Rebekah." she introduces herself.

Serena shook her head with the roll of her eyes, then turns back to the food "Hayley, the party's here!" Rebekah calls out and Oliver looks back at Serena as she added seasoning to the food. "And your name?" he asks. She sighs placing the big spoon down and conjurers up a shirt. "Put a damn shirt on," she mutters throwing the shirt at him and walking out of the kitchen, dusting her hands off.

~8~8~8~

Everyone was outside, dancing and partying, Rebekah was even outside having fun as well. Serena smiles as she watches everyone enjoying a good time. She then turns back and walks over to Hayley. "You should join them, even Rebekah is having a good time." she jokes and Hayley laughs a little at her. "No, no. just being in the sight of family is good enough for me," she states.

Serena smiles at her then helps her cleans up the mess in the living room. "Hope Elijah won't get mad about the mess," she states. Hayley smirks at her, "I think we can clean it up before he notices." she jokes and the two just laughed. "I seriously doubt you invited us here to wait on us." a voice calls out from behind, getting their attention. And for some reason, Serena's heart jumps at the sight of the man. Tall, built, brown wavy hair with brown eyes to match. She looks away, cupping her cheek, -_Where the hell did that come from?!_\- she questions herself.

Then another man walks out, a few years older than her, short black hair with green eyes, firmly built and a shaved beard. "You're Hayley and Serena. I'm Jackson." the Crescent wolf introduces himself, "And this is my friend, Elliot." he states and the man waves at them. "How do you do." he jokes as the two steps forward. "It's nice to see you two again," he states with a smile. Serena looks at him and smiles. "And you're the wolf that's been watching us." she states then looks at Elliot "And you're the wolf that's been protecting me," she states and Elliot smiles at her.

Jackson just smiles at them "I gotta keep my eye on Hayley, precious cargo and all." he states. Hayley smiles as she rubs her belly. "Right. Got to protect the miracle baby," she states, Serena smiles at her and rubs her belly too. "No. that's not what I meant. I don't care about the baby." Jackson states. Serena then glares at him as Elliot cringes. "You wanna say that again?" Serena dares him as Hayley looked offended. "Sorry. That came out wrong. I mean, of course, I care." he states, the two girls exchanged looks and crossed their arms at them.

Then Elliot steps forward, close to Jackson. "Try starting over," he suggests to him, Jackson nods at him and looks back at the girls. "You're a Labonair. A baby, it's a big deal. But personally, my interest is in you." Jackson states as Elliot looks over at Serena "And you're not a La Blue as you were lead to believe and your village didn't fall to the plague as you were told." he states and the two stiffen "How did you know about my village and my brother?" she questions him. Jackson looks between the two of them.

Then Hayley places her hand in Serena's shoulder, calming her down "Nether of you even know us." she informs them. Elliot sighs as he looks back Jackson. He nudges him to tell her, but he shook his head. "No way, you first," he states. Jackson chuckles at him. "You've waited years to tell her," he states. "And now that I'm here. it's harder than it was practicing." he snaps in a low tone.

Hayley and Serena exchanged confused looks, "You go first, then I'll follow." he states, Jackson sighs, rubbing his brows. "You older than me by centuries and you still act like a child," he mutters, Elliot scoffs. "And if you've been through what I've been through, you would be nervous too," he reports, Jackson shot him a look and Elliot just shrugs at him. Then Jackson sighs and looks at the girls. "Our parents knew each other. They were of the same people but not the same bloodline. Now, you know how pack hierarchy works, right?" Jackson asks Hayley. "Everyone is given a part to play, according to the Alpha." Serena states and Hayley looks at Serena, who shrugs at her. "Studied abroad into the 80s. Not a fun time." she states, Hayley shook her head at her "And we had our part, too." Jackson states.

Serena shot a concerned look at him "What part was that?" Hayley asks him, both girls afraid of the answer. "You were supposed to be my wife," he answers and a sudden sting shot through Serena. Making her cringe a little and she places her hand on her heart. -_What was that? Why did that hurt?_\- she questions and rubs the stop.

Elliot then exhales as he readies himself "OK. Serena, I know you, cause I was there when you were born." he states and she looks at him in shock. "I held you in my arms when you were just a newborn as I once held Eric in my arms when he was born. I know of our mother and what she was as I knew our father and he was," he states. "Our Mother and Father?" she asks and he smiles at her. "My name is Elliot Petrova Moonscare and I'm your older brother," he informs her and she looks at him in utter shock.

~8~8~8~

Klaus then offered the Chalice to Kieran, "Drink up. It will heal your wound." Klaus informs him. Kieran pants as he then downs the drink. "I think you've suffered enough," Klaus states, then walk in front of him, gripping his shoulder and looks him dead in the eyes. "You will overcome what the witches did to you. You will resist the dark urges of their hex." Klaus orders him.

Kieran exhales staggering as he leans against the altar "Did it work?" Camille asks him, rubbing his shoulder. "Ohh. How do I know if it worked? All I know is that the vervein is out and I'm at the mercy of this murderous bastard." Kieran states as he was going dark. "Oh boy." Eric mutters "I bet you find that really funny, don't you, Cami, you little-" he growls, going after her. Then Eric walks over and grips his arm. "Kieran," he warns him, stopping him as Camille steps closer to Klaus. Who exhales. "I'm- I'm sorry," he mutters. Pressing his hand to his forehead. "I don't know why I said that." he mutters, "It's the darkness, it's taking root." Eric answers. "Well, I guess that's our answer." Klaus states then turn, beginning to leave. "Wait. Klaus, where are you going? What are we going to do?" Camille asks him.

Klaus stops then turns back to her, "I'm gonna find the which who did this. And then I'm gonna do what I do best. Eric is going to stay here with you and result in plan B." Klaus answers, Eric nods at him as he begins walking about. "Plan B?" Camille asks as Klaus was gone.

Then she turns to Eric and walks back to him as he turns Kieran to him, "What's plan B?" she asks him. "You'll see." Eric answers then grip Keiran's head and look him dead in the eyes. Eric then mutters an ancient incantation, his eyes consumed in pain as Kieran's eyes were being consumed in blue as well. Camille watches with worry as the blue then fades into his skin then travels through his body and burns tightly on his hand.

Camille looks down at the mark as vines were covering it all up. Then Eric stops and pulls his hands away. Kieran then blinks to himself as Camille watches him with worry. "Uncle?" she calls out and he looks at her. "Kieran, how do you feel?" Eric asks him, Kieran yawns and stretches "A little tired, I think I'm gonna head upstairs and rest for a while." he states. The two nodded at him. "You do that," Eric tells him, he nods, rubbing the back of his neck and walks towards the attic.

Then once he was gone, Camille then turns to Eric. "What just happened?" she asks him as he was still reeling. "It actually worked," he mutters. This made Camille even more confused. "What worked?" she asks and he looks at her, "It's an old spell that helps a cursed or hexed victim find peace in the state," he informs her. "So that means what... exactly?" she asks him. He sighs. "Instead of getting more and more angry, more violent and murdery. He'll become more relaxed, more tired and dying peacefully in his sleep." he informs her and she just looks at him in shock "What, no." she states and he grips her arms. "Cami, I can save him from this hex, it's already taken root in him. Then he burst with anger, that was the first sign that the hex took root in him," he states.

She just looks at him. "Even I have my limits," he informs her, she exhales and looks up to where her uncle wandered off to.

~8~8~8~

Elijah pants as he laid on the ground then looks up at Celeste. "You poisoned me with a kiss.." he states and Celeste smirks down at him "Uh! At least you haven't lost your sense of irony." he groans in pain. "We may have time for more." she offers as he gags for air. "But first, I'm going to cure you of your greatest flaw- this absurd devotion to your lunatic family," she promises him. "You're anger is with me. Now, if you have come here seeking revenge..." Elijah tries to reason with her. "Oh, I'll have my revenge, starting with Klaus. He is going to know pain and torment like he's never felt before, unless you choose to save him, of course," she states.

He just looks up at her, trying to breath "But then that leaves Rebekah, your tragic sister. She's about to find herself in quite the predicament. You could save her." she states as he fell to his hands. "But then that leave Hayley and Serena in jeopardy." she taunts and Elijah looks up at her. "No. No, no..." Elijah mutters at her. "Ah, this poor Hayley girl. She has no idea how dangerous it is to be loved by her. And Serena, a woman shaped and reformed from simply knowing you. True, you loved her, but she didn't return your love. Oh, well." she shrugs and looks down at him, "With your body weakened by my spell, you won't be able to save them all." she states.

Elijah was laying on his side, panting while looking up at her. "You'll recover with just enough time to choose one," she states, holding up one finger. "Who will it be?" she mocks him then smirks. "I can't wait to find out."

~8~8~8~

Jackson sat at the piano, playing a tune, Elliot leaning against the wall as Hayley was leaning against the frame and Serena leaning back against the wall next to her. Jackson looks at the girls, seeing that they were still reeling. "I know it's a lot to take in," he informs them.

Serena huffs with a smile as Hayley looks at him "You think?" Hayley questions him. "Well, I honestly was expecting you both to be freaking out in a totally different manner. You're taking it better than we thought," he states, Hayley bites her lip. "I just wanted to meet my family. I never imagined I'd meet my husband from some weird-ass arranged marriage." Hayley states. "Or find out I have a long lost older brother and my name is not La Blue, but Moonscare and my village were burnt by some crazy obsessive witch." Serena states.

Then Hayley looks at her, "Don't you just wish you could grab some bourbon and drink it all down." she states and Serena nods, "Now more than ever." she states. The two smirked at her. "I guess you don't know because there was never anyone around to teach you," he states. Serena arches her eyebrow at him and crosses his arms. "I've been too busy being locked in a box, stuck on the other side, tortured to insanity and back by witches and body-jumping. Forgive me if I never stop to ask for a lesson." Serena threw at him. Jackson just looks at her in surprise as Hayley tries her bed not to laugh and Elliot scratches her cheek. "Sorry, a default setting I have." she apologies and it was Hayley's turn to look surprised at her.

Jackson just smiles at her, "It's alright, If I'd had been where you have, I would have that default setting too." he states and Serena's heart was skipping a few beats. Then Elliot pushes himself off the wall. "Our father was the son of the chieftain of the Moonscare pack, pretty much royally." he states, Serena nods at him "And our mother was brought him and his father as a runaway slave because of her connection to magic and our father knew that she wasn't some witch," he states. Hayley shot a look at Serena. "So what? Were we a bunch of wolves?" she asks him and he nods at her "Yes. We are." he answers her.

Then the two looked at him in shock. "So wait, hold on. You're telling me, that Eric, is a wolf?" she asks, he nods at her, "And you're a wolf?" she asks again. He nods again at her, "So that would make me that... a wolf too?" she questions, Elliot shot a look over at Jackson, who shrugs at him. Then Elliot looks back at Serena. "Yes. You are," he answers. "But why haven't I but why haven't I triggered my curse after a kill and I've killed a lot of people," she states. "Seriously?" Hayley asks her, Serena looks at her in shrugs. "Coming back from insanity right when you're forced back into your body, makes you very murderous," she informs her.

Hayley nods as she got it, then Serena turns back to her brother. "Or shifted into a wolf on the night of the full moon?" she asks him. Elliot sighs at her, "Because you have a binding spell, repressing the wolf inside you." he answers her and she looks at him in shock. "What?" she asks. "The mark on the back of your neck, that's your binding mark," he states and Hayley looks at Serena's neck and moves her hair away from her neck and looks at the marking. "It looks cracked," she states.

Elliot sighs at her, "That's because the angrier you become the faster the spell is closer to breaking." he states and Serena looks at him. "Why do I have a binding spell on me?" she asks him, he shoves his hands into his pockets "Probably because the MoonScare pack can be pretty violent when they trigger their curse." he states, Serena scoffs, "Come on, we can't be that violent." she states, Elliot thinks "Well, a lot of repressed rage, snapping at the first person that offended you, upright murdering the person who wronged you," he informs her and the two looked at him in shock. "That bad?" Serena states and Elliot shrugs at her.

She then bites her lip and Elliot could see the one questions was spiraling in her head, "You're wondering how you can trigger our curse." he states, she looks at him and nods. "When you forgive someone who hurt you, but when we trigger our curse, we shift into our wolf," he informs her and she sighs. "I'm not the most forgiving person in the world," she states and Hayley giggles. "Isn't that the truth." she jokes, making Serena smirk at her.

Then Elliot clears his throat, "Anyway, Jackson, isn't there something you want to tell Hayley." he states, Jackson looks at him and nods then he looks back at Hayley. "The Crescents aren't just any pack of wolves," he states, standing up as she and Serena look at him. "OK? The bloodline goes back to the very beginning- three families- yours, mine, and Elliot's. And I guess that kinda makes us like royalty." he jokes with a smile. -_Stop smiling. Stop smiling._\- Serena begs him. "This is a joke, right? I mean, if you're royalty, where's the throne?" she questions him.

Jackson just sighs at her and stuff his pockets "New Orleans used to be our town. And we lost it all because of some infighting. The vampires came after us. And if our families were united, we could have taken them." he states and the two looked at him. "And since the MoonScare pack was gone, our parents decided to bring the two lines back together. And you and I were betrothed," he states and Serena felt that same sting in her chest again. -_Damn, what is this I'm feeling?_\- she states, rubbing her chest.

Hayley laughs as little as Elliot sighs at them, leaning against the piano "I'm sorry, this is ridiculous." she states and Jackson huffs at her "Look, obviously things didn't work out the way anyone thought they would." he states as Hayley stops smiling. "Our pack made a huge misstep with the vampires when we refused to back down and Marcel had us cursed by some witch," Jackson states as Elliot nods at him. "The witch of the same bloodline that cursed me," he states and Serena shot his eyes at him. "You are the last one of your bloodline, Andrea," he states and Serena shot a glare at him. "Don't call her that." she snaps and the three looked at her, "This is not the Andrea you were hoping to find, this is Hayley. Hayley Marshall." she warns him.

Jackson sighs at her and nods, "Fine. Hayley, or whatever you call yourself." he states as Serena huffs and looks away -_What the hell?! Why did you snap at him?!_\- she scolds herself. "These people will follow you. And with the MoonScare pack returning back to New Orleans, they'll follow you, Serena," he states and the two girls just look at him. "You can help them- you and what you represent." he states "And what is that exactly?" Hayley questions him.

He sighs, looking away, "A time when things were different when our people fought back." he said, raising his voice a little. Hayley looks at Serena as she looks away from Jackson. "And after everything, you both went thought to find us..." he states and the two looked at him. "You're the ones who's gonna break our curse," he states and this gets their attention. "I'm sorry, I don't think I heard you right? Break our curse." Serena states as she moves closer to him.

Then Elliot walks over and stood next to her "A witch came to Eve and I, said that she was a friend of yours was coming here tonight. To free all of us." he informs her and Serena steps back from him. As it all fell into place. "Oh God," she mutters and turns to Hayley. "Celeste," she states and Hayley looks at her in shock. "Seriously? Here?" Hayley asks her and the two ran into the kitchen, Elliot exchanged a confused look with Jackson, who shrugs at him and they followed the girls. "Remember when Elijah was sick with the werewolf bite and we saw into his memories," Serena asks her as she found her bag and dug through it, "Yeah, Klaus has the witches rounded up and slaughtered due to the lies and rumors he spread," Hayley answers her as Serena tossed her, her phone. "And when I went to find Celeste on the other side. She wasn't there. Sophie couldn't become an elder through her remains, because there wasn't anything there." she states, looking through her contacts.

Then Hayley catches on, "Are you saying that Celeste is still alive?" Hayley asks as she looks through her contacts. The two men just watch them. "And kicking and plotting her revenge against the Mikaelsons, yes. I am," she states and dials the number. "_Eric speaking,_" Eric said as he answers the phone. "Eric, listen to me, Celeste is going to try something," she warns him. "_What? What's wrong?_" he answers, but then the lines cut out.

Serena looks down at her phone as there was just static. Then Hayley tries to call. "_Hayley._" Elijah answers and Serena turns to her and walks up towards her "Elijah, there's something on with the witches." she warns him as they walked around the house, keeping an eye out. "_Listen to me. You were right. Celeste is back._" Elijah warns them, Serena shot a nervous look at Elliot, who was just confused. "_Niklaus, Rebekah. You're all in danger,_" he warns them. "Shit," Serena mutters and the three looked at her as she ran her hand over her hair. "Rebekah is still outside," she states and Hayley was now worried.

Then the two went to leave, but the doors then slam shut. "Fuck!" Elliot shouts as he pulls Hayley back to him. "What's going on?" Jackson asks and Serena turns to him, "This was a trick, we don't have witch friends in New Orleans, not after everything they've done to keep us here." she answers him "What?" he asks her as Elliot sighs "Fucking knew it. Goddammit." he mutters. "Hayley, you have to find Rebekah and Serena and you stay with them until I get there," Elijah informs her. "Rebekah is still outside, but Serena is here with me," she answers her as Serena tries to open the doors, but then fire suddenly appears outside the door.

She gasps and steps back. "Elijah, it's a spell. They're trapping us inside." Hayley states as she marches out of the room. Serena follows her, throwing an ice spell at the door, trying to keep the fire out. Them the food caught fire. "Front door!" Serena shouts and they all ran for the front door. But then fire appears in the front of the door "Heyo!" Elliot shouts, pulling Hayley back. "Look out!" Jackson calls out, gripping Serena's arm and pulls her back as the door then slams shut.

Then they went running back, but the door slams shut, so they ran back into the music room and the doors slam shut as well, boxing them in. Jackson tries to force it open but the door didn't budge. "Fucking Hell," Serena mutters, seeing that they were trapped. "We have to get out of here," she states and then looks at Serena. "I can't my magic is weak right now," she informs her. Then he looks at the window.

Jackson got her meaning then walks over, taking the bench and slams it at the glass, but the glass didn't shatter and instead, the bench did. The two stepped back as Elliot walks over and punches at the glass, but it didn't shatter. "Dammit! Fucking witches!" he growls than the room then caught fire. The two gasps in surprise then started to cough as they were inhaling the smoke.

Elliot covers his mouth, keeping himself from inhaling the toxins. Then he looks over at the women as they were collapsing onto their feet. Then Jackson ran over and pours out the vases of water, onto the cloths. "Here. Breathe through this," he states, kneeling down and covering their faces.

The two took the cloths and coughs through them. Elliot ran over and kneels down next to Serena but then were coughing too. The room became more and more consumed with fire and smoke. But then the glass window shatters as Elijah jumps into the room, then picks Hayley up and gets her out quickly. Then Eric jumps onto the house as well, looking around the room. "Serena," he states, quickly hurrying to her and his brother's side. "Take Elliot, get him out!" she coughs and Eric looks at Elliot then at Jackson. "Take her and move quickly!" he shouts. Jackson nods at him and gathers Serena up into his arms.

Eric pulls Elliot's arm over his shoulder and they stood up as Jackson stood up with Serena in his arms. "Let's move!" he shouts and they quickly ran out through the window and hurried across the lawn.

The caught up with Elijah as he was going to jump back in "We're fine. We're fine." Eric assures him as he helps his brother walk and Jackson carries a coughing Serena in his arms. Elijah runs off to find Rebekah as Eric sat Elliot on the ground, Checking on him and Hayley.

Jackson kneels down and gently laid Serena on the ground. "You okay?" he asks her, gripping the side of her head, she nods her head as she coughs. "My babies... Hayley..." she coughs out and he nods. "They're fine, they're all fine," he assures her. She exhales, finally breathing and he helps her sit up. "Thanks for carrying me out." she weakly mutters he just looks at her, something about her, seeing her care for others before herself, it moved him. More than getting a chance to meet Hayley. He shook it off and he nods "Of course." he mutter, then helps her back to his feet as Elliot helps Hayley to her feet. Eric exhales as they all turn and look at the burning house.

Serena sighs as Elliot looks up at the moon, seeing that it was fading. "Jackson, it's time," he states, they looked at him as he looks up as well. "I have to go. The moon." he states and Serena turns to him "Jackson, I never got to properly thank you for protecting me or thank you, Elliot for giving me all this information about who I am." she states and he just looks at her "I've waited a thousand years to finally see you again, little sister." Elliot states and she smiles at her.

Eric was moved at this sight and Hayley looks at him, "Are you crying?" she asks and he looks away from her, "No! Just ash in my eyes." he answers, wiping the tears away from his eyes. She crosses her arms and nods at him. Then Serena looks at Jackson as he looked sad. "And I'm sorry, you didn't get to meet your betrothed in a better way." she states and he sighs at her "I never thought it would go like this," he states.

Then the two of them began to walk away, Hayley looks at Jackson as Eric wanted to run after his brother. But Serena beat them to it. "Hey, Hey! Wait!" she calls out, gripping their hands and they looked at her "I know that saying thank you isn't enough, but I swear to you, both of you. I will not rest until I find the witch responsible for your curses." she swore and they looked at her. "I will drag the bitch out to the Bayou and I will force her to break you curses, I won't rest until I do," she swore to them.

Jackson couldn't help but smile at her, then Elliot moves back and hugs her, "I'll hold you to that, and you Eric." he states and Eric beats his fist at his chest. "And you Hayley. No slacking," he states and she nods at him. Then he moves back and slips away from her. Then Serena looks at Jackson. "You won't suffer like this anymore, I promise," she states. He looks at her, smiles then slip away from her. The feeling of his touch, slipping through hers, it saddens her.

But it pained her greatly as she watches both Jackson and her older brother leave, then both Hayley and Eric stood next to her. "We'll find a way, Serena. I promise." Hayley states and Serena nods at her. "We will and I'll make that witch suffer for crossing me," she states as her eyes glowed golden. Eric smirks and his glowed golden-red.

~8~8~8~

Eric help get Hayley and Serena back to the compound and they started their research in the whereabouts of the witch that cursed Hayley's pack and Serena's older brother, namely Celeste herself. Eric knew New Orleans inside and out. He gave them an idea where Celeste could be currently hiding.

But they were interrupted as they heard Elijah shouting as he enters the compound, they paused in their screech and walk out to the rails and looks down, seeing Elijah throwing vampires at the walls. "Elijah," Hayley calls out to him, making him stop. "Calm yourself. They're still alive." Serena assures him but Elijah was just too mad with rage to even listen. "Everyone of you will help me to find them," he orders them.

Marcel just looks at him as Elijah looks back at him, "I'm going to kill them all." he promises, "But Celeste." Serena calls out as they looked her, "That witch is mine to torment." she informs them as her eyes glowed golden.

The hunt was on.

The game was on.

And the secret of 1919...

Well, let's just say this.

Pandora's box is about to be open.


	14. Long Way Back from Hell

_Chapter 14: Long Way Back of Hell_

Serena groans as she turns in her sleep. Memories were playing through her head, memories of 1919. what went down. The fire of the theater. The hospital, the terrible secret Marcel and Rebekah kept hidden for 100 years.

She then snaps her eyes open and found herself in an abandoned hospital. One that she recognizes, she walks through the hallways seeing the wind, blew the leaves along the stone ground. She then stops as she heard groaning, she followed the sound and saw Klaus strapped a table. "Nik," she calls out. Walking towards him.

Then she stops and gasps at the wound, "Papa Tunde's blade inside you." she states as her hands hovered over his wound. Klaus flutters his eyes open and he turns his head. "Serena..." he groans, she gasps and looks down at him "Nik, can you see me?" she asks and he just looks at her "Help me," he begs her. His fingers reach out and grab her hand, she gasps as she felt the contact of his cold hands against his warms one. Then she heard someone walking into the room, she turns and saw that it was Celeste and Serena growls at her "You." she growls, but Klaus grips her hand tightly. "Please. Don't leave me." Klaus begs and Serena turns back to him.

Then Celeste smirks as she stood next to him, "Don't worry, Klaus. I'm not going anywhere." she states, petting his head, Serena glares at her as everything fades away.

Then she shot awake. "Nik!" she calls outs, finding herself back in her room, then Eric ran in and sat next to her. "What is it, what's wrong?" he asks her, she pants and looks at him, "He's in so much pain, Eric. Papa Tunde's blade is inside him. She was there, Eric. The witch we need to break the curse." she states and Eric looks at her in surprise. "Where? Serena, think where did you see her?" he asks, gripping the side of her face.

She shook her head "I don't know, I know the hospital, I was there, but I can't remember." she states and he looks at her, "You soul-jumped from your body. Nik must have been calling out to you and you responded to his call, now you link to him and what he will see, you will see as well." he states, gripping her shoulder and she looks at him in shock.

~8~8~8~

Hayley sat in the office, as Eric walks into the room, "How's Serena?" she asks her, "Out of commission for the moment, her mind and now locked Nik's and until he severs that lock, she's going to see what he's going to see." he states. She sighs and looks back at the computer. "I wish she was here helping us," she mutters.

Eric looks over at her then sat down next to her, "She is, she saw Celeste." he states and Hayley shot up and looks at him, "Really where?" she asks. "Wherever Nik is right now, that's why Serena's out of commission right now, the more she dives into these memories then more she'll remember," he states. Hayley nods at him.

Then Serena walks out as she sighs. The two looked at her and stood up in front of her. "Serena, how are you feeling?" Hayley asks her. "Panicked. Nervous and worried," she answers. Eric nods and rubs her shoulder. "It will come to you. Give it time," he states and she nods at him. "I promised Elliot and Jackson that I will break the curse that was placed on the both of them and that's what I'm going to do and I'm going to make Celeste suffer for the horrors she dragged down on us. And I won't be gentle," she growls and the two smirked at her.

But then Elijah calls out to them, getting their attention and they walk out of the room, "Elijah, you're back." Hayley calls out as they walk into the room, "Did you find anything." Hayley mutters as they saw the words written on his body. "Holy moley." Serena mutters as she walks to Elijah and looks down at the names written on his body "These are the strangest thing I have ever seen in my life and I've seen strange." Serena states "What is happening?" Hayley asks as Eric walks forward and leans against the frame. "I need you to make a list of these names. Eric, Serena, I need you both to find out who these people are," he states and Eric nods at him.

Then Serena steps back, "I've... seen these names before." she states and Elijah looks at her, "Where?" he asks, Marcel stops and looks at her as Serena grips the side of her hair. "I don't know. I can't remember," she states and Elijah places his hand on her shoulder. "It's fine. That your time and remember," he states and she nods at him.

Then Hayley walks up and circles him, mesmerizing each name, but then she stops on one of then names "Sabine?" she reads and Serena looks over and down at his arm, were Sabine's name was written on. "Elijah, what is this?" Hayley asks him "I believe they represent the names of women Celeste inhabited for the past two centuries." he answers as Marcel stood in front of him with a pen and a notepad. "It's called a devinette," he informs them.

And Serena looks at him, "A children's riddle game?" she asks as Hayley took the notepad from him. And Elijah looks at Serena. "A game witch children would play. You solve the riddle and the names disappear," she informs him. "Why? What's the point?" Hayley asks them as Eric walks over to them. "Celeste forced me to make a choice between you and Serena and my siblings, and now she means to mock that choice, taunting me with a childish game." he states "Or maybe there's something buried away in past she wants to you to dig up," Eric states, making Marcel stiffen. "Perhaps, but all I know is, the longer the game, the more they suffer," Elijah states as he looks down at the names on his arms. "To find Niklaus and Rebekah, we need to solve this riddle," he states and Hayley began to write down the names.

Eric nods and shot a glare over at Marcel, who looks away from him. "The solution lies somewhere in these names," he states and Marcel points at one of them. "The name next to Sabine's- Annie LaFLEUR." he states and Elijah looks down at the name. "She was a witch shunned from her coven just over a year ago. Never knew why, but I could find out." Marcel states.

Serena nods and went to get the laptop, but she gasps, freezing in her spot and everyone looks at her. "Serena?" Elijah out and Serena began to fall. "Serena!" Hayley calls out as Marcel vamps at Serena, catching her in her arms and lowers her to the ground. Marcel looks down at her as her eyes went white.

~8~8~8~

Serena gasp awake as she found herself back in the abandoned hospital, expect it was full of patients and, nurses running around and helping sick people. She then turns and saw Rebekah walk off into a room, she follows after her, walking through the people as she did.

She then enters the room then gasp in embarrassment as Marcel held Rebekah pressed against the wall, kissing her roughly. "I did not need to see that," she mutters, covering her eyes. But she listens to them as they were walking about a spell, a spell they needed Genevieve for. She pulls her hand away and listens to them and Rebekah spoke of then things she wanted to do alongside Marcel.

They were sweet and from the heart, Serena could understand wanting someone that badly. But it did not means doing what she did to get what she wanted. Then they were getting heavily and Serena covers her ears. "Please, I don't want to hear this. Make it stop," she begs and as her prayers were answered, Genevieve walks into the morgue, catching the two of them. She apologies and walks out of the room. Serena exhales and relaxes, then Rebekah follows after her.

Then Serena gasp as she was in a room and turns, seeing Genevieve next to Klaus as she was getting cozy with him. She growls and looks away, feeling the rage take over, "I suggest you remove your hand from me unless you want to upset a very dangerous woman." he states, Serena looks back at the two as Klaus was looking right at her. Her heart got caught in her throat as she looks at him.

Genevieve smirks as she steps back, "Your former lover, the sorceress?" she asks and Klaus frowns at the word former. "Good and since she's here, she can join us down memory lane." she states and Klaus looks at her, "And what possibly could Serena have to do with this?" Klaus asks and Serena stiffens, "How do you think you and your family got out of that fire? How Marcel survived that fire?" she states and he frowns at her.

The looks back at Serena, who was confused and grips her head, trying to remember. "But the trauma blocked most of her memories of that night, going down Memory lane and she can confirm Rebekah and Marcel's treachery," she states and Serena looks away trying to remember.

~8~8~8~

Down in The Pit, the vampires were enjoying a good game of pool, but then the door was thrown open and a human was thrown inside The Pit, crashing at the pool table. Eric walks into The Pit and forces the man up to his feet.

As Marcel walks in, pulling up a chair and sat it down, "W-What do you want from me?" the man asks them as the vampires were glaring down at the man then Eric throws the man down into the chair.

Elijah walks into the room and stood next to the man, "Well, I assume you're familiar with this pigsty, quite appropriately known as The Pit." Elijah states and looks down at the human. Eric looks away from the man, placing his hands on his hips then walks to the door. "See, awkwardly enough, only weeks ago, a group of human beings, just like yourself slaughter of the companions of the vampires that you see assembled before you here," Elijah informs him.

The man exhales with fear as he looks around at the vampires that remained out of the sunlight "You run the records room at city hall." Marcel states and the man looks up at him "We're told the former mayor kept a detailed record of the supernatural community. A ledger of names of witches, werewolves, and vampires. Specifically, their death records. We need it." Marcel informs him.

The man looks between the two. "I-I don't know where it is." he answers them, Elijah nods, "I think we both know that's a fib." he states and looks at Eric, "I think we have too much light in here, don't you Eric?" he asks. Eric smirks then grips the door and started to close it.

The vampires sneer at the man as they moved closer. "Oh! OK. W-Wait." the man answers and Eric stops closing the door. "They moved the records after the mayor died. They're at the sacristy of St. Anne's church." the man answers and Elijah walks in front of him "See? There." he states, straightening out the man's tie and brushed off his shoulder "That wasn't so difficult, now was it?" he states and Eric crosses his arms, glaring at Marcel.

~8~8~8~

Serena was pacing back and forth as she was trying to remember, "Serena, calm down." Klaus asks her, but she shook her head. Gripping her hair, "I know Marcel and Rebekah did something wrong, I confronted her about it, but I can't remember what it was." she states.

He just looks at her as she grips her head, shaking it, he saw that it caused her a lot of pain. "Don't think about it. Think about something else," he states and she shook her head. "Tell me what happened at the Plantation," he states, she stops and looks at him, remembering that night. "I meet Hayley's family and the men were a bit too flirty for my tastes," she states.

Klaus stiffens in jealously and looks away from her, "But then I met the wolf. The tall dark fur one." she states and he nods at her. "Turns out that he's my brother. My older brother," she states with a smile. Klaus nods at her. "And did you learn from him?" he asks.

She looks at him and nods. "New Orleans was once the village I was born in, it's my homeland," she states, walking over to the wall and slides down it. "A witch was crazy jealous of my mother and so she had burnt it. But my brother, Elliot, made himself a distraction so Eric and I go escape that night of horror," she states. Klaus frowns and looks away from him. "You shouldn't trust him." he states and she glares at him, "And you don't get to tell me what to do," she reports and he glares at her. "He could be lying to use you for his desires," he reports.

Then she crossed her arms, "And don't know him and now you're already making an accusation?" she questions. "Yes. And it's because I don't know him, I'm telling you to not trust him," he states and she narrows her eyes at him. "I am not Rebekah, you don't get to control me, Nik. Or have you've forgotten who ended the relationship?" she questions him. He shut his mouth and looks away from her, Serena sighs, leaning back against the wall and closes her eyes.

~8~8~8~

Eric, Elijah, and Marcel were looking through the records at St. Anne's church. Pouring through box after box, but then Elijah pulls out a records book and opens it. "Marcel, he's another name from our list." Elijah states and Eric places the box down and looks over Elijah's shoulder. "Brynne Deveraux. Says here she drowned herself dome 20 years ago. Do you recognize the name?" Elijah asks as the way of death gets Eric's attention.

Marcel just smirks at the memories "Brynne? Yeah, we used to hang out. Knock around a bit." he states and Eric rolls his eyes. "Your sex life doesn't concern us not do we care, the Deveraux witch. How did you know her?" Eric states as he was operating on a short-fume. "She uses to do some spells for me now and then. Girl had power," he states, walking over towards them. "Cursed a whole pack of werewolves just cause they were pissing me off," he states and Eric sighs looking at Elijah as he caught on. "Speaking of... what do you think Klaus is going to do when he finds out that you left him to suffer while you saved Hayley, Serena, and their wolf friends?" Marcel questions.

Eric shot a glare at him, going to punch him, but Elijah held up his arm, stopping him. "Let's avoid discussing matters that are not your concern, shall we, Marcellus?" Elijah warns him in a more friendly manner. "Else." Eric agrees with him. "Oh, come on, Elijah. I got guys all over this city. You honestly think I don't know the Crescent wolves had a little family reunion at the Plantation last night?" Marcel states, pushing the subject. Eric inhaled sharply, holding himself back. "Thanks for letting the house burn down, by the way. Good riddance," he states.

Then Elijah exhales, setting the book down. "But my question is, what's Hayley and Serena doing with that bunch?" he asks them. Then Eric cracks his knuckles, "Marcel, I'm aware of your history with the city's wolves, and I assume you understand that if you lay a finger upon Hayley or Serena, it will be the last thing you do on this Earth." Elijah threatens him and assures him that he will follow through. Marcel just smirks at him "I see I hit a nerve." he states. Eric shook his head, rolling his eyes at him.

Then he and Elijah look back at the book and followed the next name "And just when we were getting along." Marcel states and Elijah looks at Eric. "We were right," he states and Eric exhales. "Well, shit," he mutters running his hand over his hair. Then they both looked at Marcel "Every name upon my flesh signifies a witch who died by her own hand, all but one." he states and shows Marcel the book. "Clara Summerlin," he states and Elijah tosses the book to the side. "Ring any bells?" Marcel asks "None." Elijah answers as Eric crosses his arms "OK, well, if she didn't off herself, then how'd she die?" Marcel asks them.

Eric smirks at him, "It's strange actually, no one knows the real cause of it, but it was concluded as Influenza and in the year of 1919." he informs him and Marcel just froze. Then finally the names on Elijah's flesh began to fade away. Elijah looks down at his arms, seeing the names were fading as Eric kept his eyes on Marcel as Elijah held his hands up. "I suppose we have our answer. Only I have no idea what it means," he states and Marcel gulps. "What was that against about touching a nerve?" Eric questions him and Marcel looks back at him, knowing his secret was on the verge of being exposed.

~8~8~8~

Genevieve walks back into the room and the two looked at her, "Your sister's tryst with Marcel was only the beginning. You see, the burden of your condemnation had become too great." she states walking over to his side. "And as a result, your deepest fear came to pass. That their love for each other would overshadow their love for you, turn it into hate. Nik, the conspired to rid themselves of you for good." she states and he raises his head a little.

Then Serena heard the music and the ache then returned. "You should know, Serena," Genevieve states, looking at Serena, who was gripping her head. "You were the one who found out about their diabolical plan," she states, Serena then screams, falling back into the memory.

She stumbles forward, panting as she found herself in a bar, the year 1919, everyone was partying and enjoying their drinks. She remembers she was there at the party. Hiding in plain sight. Then she turns and saw Rebekah and Genevieve, with Genevieve's friend, Clara.

_**She then looks over to were Rebekah and Genevieve sat down and they treated each other like friends, well, only one of them did. Then they were walking about the boys in Rebekah's family and Genevieve had her eyes for Klaus. Rebekah just smirks at her. "I knew we were destined to be friends," she said with a smirk. Serena shook her head, gripping her hair tightly in her hands. Then Rebekah started talking about her other brother.**_

_**Serena pulls her hands from her hair and quickly back away. But then she bumps into someone's chest. Arms immediately wrap around her, holding her in place. She looks up and saw Klaus, staring at Rebekah and Genevieve. Then Rebekah was asking of contacting someone and Genevieve asked of it was Kol.**_

_**The pause was great, putting Klaus on edge as he tightens his arms around her, then Rebekah leans in close to her. "Actually, I'd like you to find Mikeal. Our father," she asks of her. Then Klaus heard glass shatter. He looks over at the table in the dark and saw the woman wearing a black party dress, black beads, earrings and shoes to go with it. She leans out of the darkness, revealing her face to be Serena with the look of rage on her face as she was glaring at Rebekah's back.**_

"Enough of your lies!" Klaus shouts, pulling the both of them out of the memory, Serena exhales, feeling like she was holding her breath then collapse onto the ground, panting for air. "Don't dismember the messenger." Genevieve states as she stood next to Serena "Part of you must of known. Suspected, at least." she states and Serena glances up at her. "Your father came to New Orleans in 1919 to kill you, did he not?" she questions, stepping closer towards him. "And as the city burned, he nearly succeeded, but Serena intervened, throwing him off and help you escape your father," she informs him.

Then he leans forward, "My family and I have done some terrible things to each other over the years, but Rebekah would not call my father. No matter how angry she was." he states, having faith in his sister. Serena groans as she staggers back to his feet. "That's sweet of you to believe that. To believe in her. But by the time we're done here, you'll know just how wrong you are." she states then steps back to Serena, "In fact let's ask Serena if I'm right or not." she states and turns to her. "Is it or is it not true Rebekah asked me to summon her father, Nik's father to New Orleans to drive her brother away?" she asks her.

Serena pants and looks up at Klaus, who in return looked at her, "It's true Nik. All of it." she states, leaning against the wall. He looks at her in utter shock. Genevieve smirks and walks out of the room. Serena said nothing as she lowered her head.

~8~8~8~

Hayley was sitting in front of the computer as Elijah and Eric walk into the room "Hey, look, I found-" she states, but Eric shushes her and she looks up at them. "You were right about the Deveraux witch," Elijah whispers to her. "And Serena's been under for an hour by now, I think she's getting closer to finding out where Celeste is hiding," he whispers and she nods at him.

Then Marcel walks into the room, "Find anything about Clara the mystery witch?" he asks them. "Not much. She was a nurse at the Fleur-De-Lis Sanitorium." Hayley states, pulling up a picture and this gets Marcel's attention. Eric then shot a look over at him, knowing that the gig was up. "Recognize her?" Hayley asks, pointing to were Clara was standing. "Top row, second to the right," she states and Elijah looks at the girl. "No. I don't," he answers her.

Then Marcel turns and steps away "Marcel?" Elijah asks, looking at him. But saw that he was in deep thought. "Marcel?" Elijah calls him again. Then Marcel turns to him. "Do I need to remind you that Niklaus and Rebekah are somewhere suffering horribly?" he questions, stepping closer towards him. "If you know something... talk," he orders him, Eric leans away from the desk, crossing his arm, growling irritated with his silence. "The Sanitorium. That's where you'll find them," he answers, walking away from Elijah. "You sure? How do you know?" Hayley questions him.

Then Marcel turns back and looks at them. "I just know." Marcel answers "You know what, I'm sick of this." Eric states then step closer. "You better tell them the truth of 1919, Marcel." Eric threatens him, making him step back. Then he looks away. "Tell them, Marcellus Gared. Tell them or I will." he threatens him. Marcel just looks at him and sighs. "If I'm right... you need to know exactly what we're walking into," he states and looks at Elijah. "We did something, Rebekah and I." he states and Elijah crosses his arms, "I think the witches are trying to use it against her. It's... something that you're not gonna like." Marcel states and Eric rolls his eyes.

~8~8~8~

Genevieve was then standing next to Klaus as Serena was leaning against the wall, ready for the next memory pull "Are you ready to see more proof?" she asks. Klaus said nothing, but just looks at Serena, she nods at him and he closes his eyes and Serena was then pulled into the memory as well.

The two stood in the cemetery, Serena looks ahead, seeing Genevieve kneeling down in front of the tomb with a spell ready to go. Rebekah and Marcel stood behind her, can't believe it was really happening. Genevieve held a newspaper in her hands, crumbles it up and then held out a familiar hunting knife.

Serena then grips Klaus' hand as he then squeezes it in return "What do you see?" Genevieve calls out to them form reality. "My father's blade. It went missing when I was a boy. He beat me half to death, so sure I had stolen it. Then Serena would always come, fighting him off and taking to her home, healing my wounds, letting me rest my head on her lap. She was more a parent to me than my actual ones." Klaus states.

Then smirks bitterly to himself "Rebekah was so kind to me in the weeks after Serena as taken me from my home, from the beatings, I should of known she was the culprit. She never could stand weapons were things not meant for girls." he states, then looks at Serena as she kept her eyes on Genevieve, who was chanting the summoning spell. Rebekah then held Marcel's hand tightly in hers as they were anxious with excitement.

Then Genevieve held her hand out and the crumbled up Newspaper caught fire and went up into smoke. Then everything came back to Serena. The death of Genevieve and Clara, the appearance of Mikeal, the fight, the theater-going up and flames and the rescuing of Marcel from the fire, but getting caught in the fire and being burnt alive.

Serena inhales loudly as she was then pulled back from the memories and looks Klaus as he was horrified. "My sister," he mutters then exhales with the look of quiet burning rage. "Rebekah," he said in a taunting tone. Then he shot forward. "Rebekah!" he shouts and Serena was then thrown back.

~8~8~8~

Eric was pacing behind Elijah as Marcel told him everything of 1919, "For the better part of a century, I have wondered how father found us, what foolish mistake that we had made to destroy our time in the one place that we could finally call home." Elijah said, seeding with rage and Marcel took a step back. "Do you know, I even blamed myself for a time, Marcellus?" he questions him.

Marcel said nothing and looks at him, but Elijah grips his throat vamps him out of the room and slams him at the doors, lifting him of the ground. "Elijah," Hayley calls out, jogging into the room. But Eric flashes next to her. Gripping her arm and stops her. "Don't." he warns her, "Niklaus treated you like a son. Rebekah-" Elijah growls at him, "I loved her." Marcel finally spoke, adding into his protection. "I still love her. All we ever wanted was to be together, but as long as Klaus was around, that was never going to happen. But hey, I guess you wouldn't know anything about that, huh?" he throws back at him.

Eric was now seeding with rage, Elijah hesitated but then lets Marcel go. The young vampire stumbles and looks at him. "When Niklaus learns the truth, there will be no end to his rage. I will not let my sister suffer that wraith." Elijah warns him. But Marcel walks past and turns to Elijah. "Then we need to get to them before he leans the truth," he states. "It's too late," Serena calls out and they all turn to her. As she walks into the room. "He already knows. Genevieve brought both of us down memory lane. And triggered some repressed memories." she states, glaring at Marcel.

He looks at her and sighs, "Serena." he states, but she shook her head. "Mikeal," she states, he immediately shuts up. "Of all the people in the world, you summoned Mikeal, the monster of all monsters. The very creator of our tragic story?" she questions him. "I didn't know it would turn out that way." he protests. She scoffs, marching up and smacks him across the face. "Oh wow," Eric mutters as Serena was letting him off with a smack. "You don't know Mikeal as we do, you don't know the type of monster he is or what he is willing to do, just to kill Nik!" she snaps, Marcel still said nothing to her. "In 1919, you caught a glimpse, a mere glimpse of he is capable of and what lengths he is willing to go," she states then shoves past him, she stops at the door and turns to Hayley and Eric. "I know where Celeste is hiding, and I'm going to go and get the bitch," she states.

Hayley then smirks at her, "We'll be back." Serena states and the two march out of the room, then the mark on the back of Serena's neck then etched three inches into the binding mark. Her eyes flashed golden as she was operating on rage.

~8~8~8~

Celeste walks out of abandon hospital, her sinister smirk on her face, then began to walk away. But she suddenly screams out in pain, clutching her head and falling to her knees.

Then Serena walks out in front of her and Celeste looks up at her, panting for air. "Hello Celeste," she said with her sicking rage twisted smile.

Then Hayley came up behind her and knocks her out with a branch and she falls at Serena's feet. "Hey there, witch bitch," Hayley states as she steps over next to Serena. "You, Serena and I are gonna have a little chat," Hayley said with a little rage and Serena grips Celeste by her arm and began to drag her away.

Hayley tosses the branch away and followed after Serena as she held the rope ready. Serena smirks once again and drags Celeste 200-year-old ass, out to the Bayou.


	15. Le Grand Guignol

Chapter 15: Le Grand Guignol

Eric rolls out of bed too weak to move but then lays back down groaning in pain. He looks down at his chest and saw the red marks of something festering inside him. "Oh son of a bitch," he growls and looks up at Klaus as he was worried about Eric's health. "Hey buddy," he mutters weakly.

Klaus leans over him, looking relieved "Eric, you okay." he said in wonder. Eric chuckles weakly at him. "Yeah, for the moment. Quick question." he asks pointing at his stomach "Is that Papa Tunde's blade inside me?" he asks. Klaus winces and nods at him "Oh that all? Great." he states then hisses in pain. "How are you not in agonizing pain?" he asks him and Eric looks at him, "I've been accustom to pain, Nik. It's a requirement for me. This. This is nothing compared to what I've gone through the past." he states, trying to lean up, but then groans in pain. Klaus him and lowers him back. "Maybe I'll stay in bed for a bit longer." he states, "Agreed," he states.

Then Elijah walks into the room with Camille next to him, she gasps as she saw Eric laying on the bed. "Ye! Camille, how ya doing girl!" he calls out with a smile on his face. She then looks at Klaus, "Tolerance to the pain." he answers and she nods at him, but then he Klaus at his brother. "You have a lot of nerve showing your face here after what you've done." he snaps at him.

Elijah said nothing as he walks over to Eric, who groans in pain. "Eric, I am going to remove the blade now," he informs him, Klaus grips his shoulder, glaring at him. "I'll do it, you've done enough to him," he states, shoving him back and turns to Eric, then pulls a blade from the nightstand. He looks at Eric and nods at him. Klaus exhales and cuts through the skin, Eric flinches and cringes at the flesh being ripped open.

Camille cringes and looks at Elijah. "And why exactly am I here?" she questions him. He turns to her, "You have brought out something in Eric that I have not seen in a very long while and we all know, Niklaus will listen to him, seeing that he trust him more." he informs her. "Cause I don't give him a reason to doubt me and I don't try and stab him, literally," Eric calls out as his wound was cut open. "Ready?" Klaus asks him.

Eric just looks at him, "Let's just get this over with." he states then Klaus plunges his hand into the wound. Eric flinches a little, but looks away, closing his eyes and bites his lip. "Doesn't that hurt?" Camille asks as Klaus then rips the blade out from Eric's body and he lets out a breathy moan of relief as the pain was fading. "Hardly," he answers. Klaus sighs as he grips the knife tightly in his hand. "Rebekah is going to pay for her treachery," he growls then he marches to the door.

But Elijah intervenes, standing in front of him. "No, Niklaus. Stay your hand," he orders him and Klaus just glares at him. "You dare after you try and stab with Papa Tunde's blade?" Klaus questions him. "I know what I've done, I won't excuse my actions, but I am asking you to stay your hand." Elijah states. Then Klaus points the blade right at him. "Don't order me, I should stab you with this blade," he growls. Eric rolls his eyes at them. "Girls, Girls!" he calls out and the two looked at him. "We get it, you're both pretty, can you please take this out of the room, I was just in pain for a long while," he states.

Then Elijah took his chance, grabbing the blade from Klaus and vamps out of the room. Klaus looks back and growls. "Elijah!" he calls out and vamps out of the room. Eric rolls his eyes and Camille walks over to him, "Are you going to be okay?" she asks and Eric shrugs. "I'm Immortal, I can't die. I'll be fine, eventually," he answers. She looks at him, "How can you be so calm about this?" she states and he looks at her, "All the pain dulls my nerves system and strains my muscles. So everything right now is numb." he answers. She nods as she sat down next to him.

~8~8~8~

Celeste flutters her eyes open and found herself in the Bayou, tied to a tree and tape over her mouth, she looks around and found Serena, Hayley, and Eve standing in front of her, guns in their hands with the Crescent pack behind them and Elliot snarling at her from the back. And none of them were pleased with her at all. "Welcome back, had a nice nap?" Serena taunts. She said nothing as Hayley walks over towards her and rips the tape from her mouth. "So, what's this, payback?" she asks them.

They said nothing. "Look. I'm sorry I tricked you. I wasn't after her." she said to them. Serena scoffs, as she didn't give a damn about her apology "What, and we were just collateral damage?" Eve questions her as Elliot steps over next to her. "You almost burned Serena, Elliot, Hayley, and Jackson alive in that Plantation fire." she snaps at her then Celeste started to move, struggling in her bindings. Then Serena fired at her feet, making Celeste jump, seeing that shot was inches from her feet. "Careful!" she shouts as she fired at her.

Celeste looks up at her, fearful of the rage burning inside her eyes. "Sabine, Clara, Celeste, or whoever you want to call yourself." she states and cocks the gun "I'm very angry and when I am angry, I don't operate on common sense or thinking. So if I see something move. I intend to be jumpy." she states, firing a few inches in front of Celeste's feet, making the witch jump again. "And homicidal," she states.

Hayley smirks at her as she looks back at Celeste, "What. you're gonna kill me, honey?" Celeste taunts, masking her fear with sarcasm. "No. we know better." Hayley states and Celeste looks at her, "See, we know all about you. Serena knew you weren't on the other side 200 years ago, and we know that you like to off yourself and then jump into other people's bodies, well, that's not gonna happen here." Hayley states as she smirks at Eve and Serena.

Who in return smirk back at her, "I know we can't kill you, but try hexing us, and my friend Eve here will kneecap you as to where Elliot will leave a nasty scar on that pretty face of yours." she states. Elliot growls at her "And if you even try to go for them, and I'll make sure you lose your mind and I'll make sure it will hurt too." Serena promises her. Celeste looks at them and sighs. "So what do you want?" she asks them. "Back in the nineties, you inhabited a witch named Deveraux, remember?" Hayley informs her.

Celeste said nothing, but her silence spoke volumes "Marcel had her, you, put a curse on a lot of werewolves so they'd only tun human on a full moon." she states then Serena steps forward "And a thousand years ago, your great-great-great-grandmother, Devina. She put a similar curse on my brother but added a kick so he would look like what he is now. A beast." she states and Celeste nods at them. "I see," she states as Serena held her head high. "Yes. That was me, and yes, that was my ancestor that did so. Let me guess, you want revenge." she states, leaning her head back.

But Serena smirks at her, "Even better, you're here to break their curse." she informs her, Hayley held her head high and Celeste was actually surprised at her statement, no. Her order.

~8~8~8~

Camille wrings out the wet towel then leans over Eric and dabs his forehead. "Wow, things I never thought I'd be doing- taking care of a sick Immortal," she states, Eric looks at her with weak eyes. "My 16-year-old self would think I'm really cool right now," she states, making him smirk. "You and me both, Camille," he states. Enjoying the feeling of cold water touching his skin.

She looks at him as he closes his eyes and breaths. "So why did you do it?" she asks him and he turns his head to her, "Why did you save Klaus from being stabbed?" she asks. He opens his eyes and turns away. "Nik has been there for me and my sister, then the others are letting on. He kept her safe from danger and when she went missing 500 years ago. He went into a rampage. Plus side, he's family to me and I do not abandon family." he answers and she sighs at him. "Besides, I'm not in the best condition for one of your therapy talks right now," he states and looks over at the glass of water.

Camille places the towel in the bowel then she grabs the glass of water and gently tips it to his lips and he drinks it slowly "She's Klaus's sister. Why didn't you try to save her?" she asks him, pulling the glass away, setting it down. He exhales and held a neutral look. "Because she had done the one thing, I had not believed her to do." he states and looks at her, "Call forth the monster of all monsters," he states.

She just looks at him and sighs, "You can't blame her, after Klaus ruining her love life over and over again." she states, ringing out the towel. He smirks "That's because someone had been giving him hidden Intel on all the men Rebekah has fallen in love with." he stated and she looks at him in surprise. "You?" she states and he smirks at her. "After Alexander, the elite hunter. I kept an ear open in case she ever fell in love with the wrong man." he states, looking away "And each man had a dirty and dangerous secret, vile and sicking. So I had them past to Nik, so he could protect her." he states.

Camille just sighs at him. "So you were the one ruining her love life," she states and he looks at her. "Would you rather she become an out-of-control, psychopathic, insane vampire?" he asks and she said nothing. He huffs and looks away from her "Didn't think so." he states and she looks away. "Rebekah is dangerous enough, no need to drive her off the deep end." he states "And Marcel?" she asks.

Eric frowns at her "I thought you wanted him, seeing how you were willing to offer your blood to him, from the next, might I add." he mutters with the roll of his eyes. She turns back and narrows her eyes at him. He then sat up by himself and scoots over to the other end of the bed. She then saw the scars and the tattoo that stretches from the base of his neck and to the bottom of his back and two were on both of his upper arms, but a mark on his right shoulder blade. "What's with the tattoos?" she asks him.

He smirks at her as he grabs his shirt "The one on my back is from my tribe, I was... 14, I think when received them. A rite of passage." he answers, slipping his arms into the sleeves. "For what?" she asks "How well you endure pain," he answers and slips the gray shirt over his head and pulls it down, covering his back and tattoo. "And I like them, I picked them out. The more designed tattoo you have, the more pain you can endure," he answers. Leaning against his bed, trying to stand. "And the one on your back?" she asks.

He stops and pulls his hand over his chest and grips his shoulder, smiling to himself. "That's my birthmark," he answers, pulling his arm away. She nods and looks away "So who is this monster of all monsters you don't like?" she asks, he turns and looks at her. "Not 'don't like.' Hate. Despise. Wish for him to rot in the deepest pit in hell for what he's done." he answers.

She looks at him "The very thing that Nik is so afraid of, the very thing he's been running from for a thousand years. Mikeal. His father." he answers her, then she looks at him in surprise. "Oh." she mutters and Eric nods at her as he lays back down "Oh indeed," he answers and sat up, leaning against bed-frame and pulls a pillow up and overs his back. "So you're consumed by revenge you'll never achieve as you protect the one person that everyone hates and despise," she states as she sat back down and looks at him.

Eric scoffs and looks away from him, "Elijah implied Rebekah and Marcel could be anywhere in the world by now." she informs him. He chuckles at her. "Don't be so sure about that," he states then looks at her. "No matter where they would run, Nik will surely find them. Even if it was to the ends of the Earth. No one can outrun Nik. So they would need a witch to cover their tracks, a cloaking spell." he states.

She crosses her arms at him "And there is one witch that Marcel trust more than anything." he states, "But Davina's dead." she states, making him smirk. "Unless you kill the witch that took her essence to come back. And there is only one city where that would be currently," he states and she looks at him in shock. "Home."

~8~8~8~

After an hour of bedrest, Eric was going crazy, he groans as he forces himself up onto his feet, but leaning the bedpost. Then Camille turns from her book, then shoots to her feet and ran to him. "You're still weak." she states, catching him "I am going crazy just laying here." he harshly whispers as she shoves him down back down onto the bed and she shot a glare at him.

Eric exhales as he looks away from her, "I don't like just laying around here and doing nothing." he groans, but she walks over and handed him an apple. He looks at it, took it and bites into it. "Stop complaining, so be a good little boy and get back into bed," she orders him and he just chuckles. "Every time I heard a woman tell me just that." he laughs. "You would be the great playboy out there." she throws out.

But he just frowns at her, "No. I would turn them flat down." he answers, biting into his apple. She was surprised by him. "Why you're a thousand-year-old man, I'm sure hundreds of women were would to sleep with him," she states, he scoffs and looks away from her. "Oh I never said they didn't, but I'm a loyal man and faithful to my partner and my partner was my wife. So forgive me if women nowadays prefer one nightstand. No offense." he states. "Some taken." she shot back and he rolls his eyes at her. "Women," he mutters.

Camille shot a glare at him. "Well, I'm sorry you men can be total brutes," she snaps at him, he rolls his eyes, "I prefer the classics and opera," he states, staring right into her soul, she shifts uncomfortably from his intense gaze. "Why am I not surprise you like opera?" she states, turning away and grabs the glass of water. "I was in New Orleans 100 years ago. Checking in not only on the Mikaelson but my shipments, making sure they were on time and schedule and I was lucky enough to land myself a ticket to the Les Hungenots. It was a good story." he states then forces himself back up to his feet. "It was an old tale of forbidden love, the Romeo and Juliet sort of deal. But when the big day, the old feasting family feud hatred catches up with them. Everyone that attended the wedding was slaughtered, and the father murders his own son in cold blood in the final act." he states and looks over at her from his shoulder. "Funny how it's ironic, isn't it?" he asks her and she just looks away from him.

~8~8~8~

Eve kept her gun trained on Celeste, Hayley stood in front of her as Serena was slowly pacing, watching her with hateful eyes. Celeste sat on the stump, stirring the stick in the jar, mixing up the ingredients. "Here," she calls out. Serena then stops and walks over to Hayley.

Celeste then tosses the stick away and offers the jar to the girls, Serena takes the jar and looks at it, twisting the cap on. "Its herbs ground into a paste. It'll act as a conduit for the spell," she states as Hayley shot a look over at Eve. "On the next full moon, your people and your brother will become human. Feed it to them, the curse will be broken," she informs them.

Serena just narrows her eyes at her, "Just like that? You offer us a way out, no catches or buts, huh?" she questions her, Celeste sighs, understanding Serena's mistrust of her, being what she is. "Great way to poison us all at once." Hayley agrees with her "Look. I know you both have no reason to trust me, but, Hayley, Serena, I actually like you." she states and Serena arches her eyebrow at her, "I was you, Hayley, caring for Elijah when he cared more for his brother, and I ended up dead. So did a lot of others." she states. Hayley pushes her hair back "And Serena, you cared for Elijah and loved Klaus, and your life was ruined." she states and Serena held her head high.

Then she looks at both of them. "This, call it a chance for me to give you what I was too in love to give myself." she states "And what is that?" Serena questions her. "It's a chance to free ourselves from the Originals," she answers and Serena scoffs. Then Elliot walks over to her, placing his hand on her shoulder. "You believe her?" Eve asks them. The two just looked at her, "I don't trust the word of a witch, no matter how sincere she's trying to be." Serena answers and Celeste was fearful.

As Serena turns her head back and glares at her, "That's why she's staying with us until the full moon." she states and Celeste sighs. "Serena, I know you hate the witches." she states "And with good reason," she growls, her eyes flashing golden. "But, you don't have to worry about me betraying you, I am telling you the truth. And you can finally be free from the Originals." she states and Serena rolls her eyes, "And what makes you think I need saving from me?" she questions her. Celeste said nothing.

But then the wolves and Elliot were growling, getting the women's attention. "What is it?" Serena asks Elliot as he was looking past her. "Whatever she's promised you, it's a lie." Elijah calls out, then they turn and saw Elijah, standing there with Klaus next to him, "Elijah, Klaus, it's OK. We're OK." Hayley assures them. "So this is the infamous wolfman I have heard so much about. I'm impressed." Klaus states with a smirk as Elliot just snarl at him, but Serena steps in front of him. "Elliot, it's OK," she assures him. He lowers his growling as he stays close to Serena. "Oh, new lover boy?" he questions.

Serena sighs and turns back to him "He's my brother." she informs him and both Originals were shocked. "A brother," Klaus states, reeling it in. then Elijah steps forward. "She cannot be trusted," he warns them. "We know this, but she's the only one that can save Hayley's family and my brother," Serena informs her. Then Klaus marches forward. "Can you even fathom what this witch has done to us? To our family?" Klaus questions her. She handed the jar over to Hayley and held her shotgun in her hands. "I know, Nik. She almost burnt me, my brother, Hayley, and Jackson alive in that Plantation." she reminds him. Then Hayley steps closer to them, "I know you both want revenge, and come next full moon when we're sure her cure works, she's all yours." Hayley informs him.

Then Elijah walks closer to them "Are you suggesting that we hold her, her, captive for an entire month? Elijah questions them. "That's the idea," Serena informs him. Klaus rolls his eyes at her, "It would take an entire army." he informs her and she looks at him, holding her head high. "We have one," she states then Jackson howls, Elliot howls as well and the rest of the pack howls as well.

They looked at the wolves then back at each other. "So you can either help us save Hayley's pack and my brother," she states then cocks her gun. "Or you can get the hell out of our way," she warns him. Klaus meets her on her level and saw she wasn't going to back down. He shot a look over at his brother and he exhales. Then Klaus looks back at Serena, then grabs the jar as Elijah grabs Celeste and they both vamp away. "Nik!" "Elijah!" they both shout out and Elliot growls. Then the two exchanged worried looks.

~8~8~8~

Elijah slams Celeste against the tree as Klaus held the glass jar in his hand. "You lied to her," Klaus growls at her. But Celeste just sighs at him. "It's no lie, Klaus. You're holding the cure for Hayley's pack and Serena's brother in your hand. If the wolves take that elixir, that curse will be no more. They're free." she informs him.

Then Elijah steps forward, "You condemned Hayley's people to decades of agony, and now you just break the curse without so much as a whimper. Why?" he questions her. "Because it's the best thing I could do for her, the best thing I could do for Serena. And it's the worse possible thing I could do to the both of you," she states, pushing herself off the tree and walks past them.

Klaus was fuming, not only for the betrayal of Elijah and Rebekah, but words coming from Celeste's mouth. "What are you getting at, witch?" Klaus questions her as they both turn to her. "That, no matter what happens now, you've both lost them," she answers turning to them. "You destroy that jar, you kill me, Hayley will hate you for snatching her family from her," she states, looking at Elijah, who stiffens. "And Serena would wish you to suffer for snatching her only chance to save her brother," she states and Klaus tightens his hand on the jar. "Now, if you give that jar back, we all know that they'll leave both of you in the end. Hayley would be with her family as Serena would be with her brothers. And I know as long as they're alive and happy and fulfilled in ways that you can't even imagine, then I get my revenge." she states, stepping closer to them.

Klaus turns away from her as he thought of Serena, and imagined how happy she would be of she with her brothers "So you decide- give them everything they ever wanted and lose them or deny it, see what happens then." she states and they both looked at her.

~8~8~8~

Eric leans against the furniture and pours himself a glass, Camille leans against the frame, watching him. "Not sure that helps." she calls out, he places the bottle down and grips the glass, "Got to wake up my nerves somehow," he mutters, sipping it. "You want to self-medicate, fine. Better scotch, not matter what Elijah says," she states and Eric turns to her. "And Elijah is always the man of honor, isn't he," he grumbles. "He loves his brother," she informs him. And he sighs looking away, "I know, the love for a brother is strong, they protect family no matter the situation." he states.

Then she crosses her arms "Elijah proves it time and again, even when Mikeal tried to recruit him to murder Nik." he states and she looks at him in surprise. "He refused, of course, and Mikeal was nowhere near merciful about it. The tyrant, the monster, the monster that would hunt after his children after making them what they are," he states. She sighs, "How could this Mikeal hate Klaus, he's his own son." she states, but Eric shook his head. "No, he isn't." he states and she just looks at him, "Nik is the son of a werewolf, that's what makes him the hybrid and because of that, for simply being what he is, Mikeal hunts him down like an animal for it," he growls looking away.

Then he leans back and grips his glass, "Repeating the same damn thing over and over again. Thinking it's a good enough reason for it." he growls then threw the glass at the sidewall. Camille flinches a little. "He is a beast. He is an abomination. You do not reason with them. They are monsters." he states then leans back as some of this strength has returned. "But you're all immortal, how can you be killed?" she asks, taking a seat in the chair. "Quite easy, something Mikeal had been saving for a long time. A white oak stake from the tree of their village." he states, then smirks to himself "I have one as well, that I have been saving for him a long time as well." he informs her. "Wait, didn't you say that your sister killed him?" she asks.

He chuckles at her, "Oh, trust me, Camille, I know for a fact that he will find a way back and hunt him and when he does, I'm going to drive that stake into his black heart and remind him of all the horror he had committed onto an innocent boy that he should of treated like a son, instead of a mistake." he states. She just looks at him, confused yet understood, somehow. Then his phone went off, he pulls it out and looks down. He smirks to himself and looks at her. "Well, well, well. This is a surprise," he states then puts his phone back. "Storytime is over as Marcel and Rebekah have been sighted in town, but a red-haired witch," he states, walking over to the head statute and knocks it over.

Camille shot to her feet as Eric kneels down and pulls out a stake. "What is that?" she asks as he stood up and held it in both hands. "This, this is something Nik's mother fastened for a human-hunter she turned a while back. And as you see, it's protected by the metal coursing through it, therefore. This one cannot be destroyed." he states then flashes out of the room.

~8~8~8~

Camille ran outside as she found Eric messaging Klaus about the whereabouts of Rebekah and Marcel. "What do you think you're doing?" she questions, running up towards him. "I'm informing Nik where to hide Rebekah and her lover. But seeing how I'm out here and not in there, I knew you would try and stop me." he states and smirks "No offense." he states with that smirk of his.

She just glares at him. "When Davina showed me all he did to me, and all you took from me, I wanted to kill both of you. I even thought about burying that blade in him like the witches asked me too, hell I would have done it to you, but I didn't. I stopped. I thought. I weighted the good in saw in him, the good I see in you versus the horrible things I know he has done, and I realized if I hurt him. I'd be filled with a terrible regret." she informs him and Eric looks away. "He will too if he hurts his sister, his sister. Eric." she snaps at him. "As a person who has lost a sibling, who has felt that pain, he won't survive he's the one who kills her." she snaps.

Then he finally looks back at her, "Then what do you suggest he do? Let her go? Let her run off into the sunset with Marcel? Not face the consequences of summoning Mikael to New Orleans?" he questions her. "Yes. Convince him to let them go, convince him killing them won't make him feel any better." she states and he laughs a little, then his laughter dies down and he leans in "Then you don't know Nik very well as I do. And you don't know Mikeal at all from what I told you." he states this grabs a hold of her arm. "Let me show you, why Mikeal is more the monster than Nik," he states, wrapping his arm around her waist and flashes away.

~8~8~8~

Celeste walks through the woods, back to the shack, Klaus and Elijah behind her. Elliot growls at them as Serena shot to her feet. "Nik. Elijah," she states as Hayley ran to them. "Please, tell me you didn't smash that jar. It Elliot's only chance, the Crescent pack's only chance," she asks of them. But Hayley places her hand on Serena's shoulder, calming her down. "You came back." she states and Elijah smirks at her, "I always come back," he states then Klaus steps forward and held out the jar.

Serena looks at it in surprise then at Klaus, "For you." he states, she walks over to him and grips the jar in her hands. "You didn't destroy it," she states and looks at him. "I thought about it, but, as you said, this is your only chance," he states and she smiles at him. Hayley sighs with relief as tears of joy well up in her eyes. Serena sniffles as she was excited "Eve, Hayley, Elliot and I will round up as many of the pack as we can. And went the full moon is here, I can finally free my brother. Freeing the Crescent Pack too." she states.

Klaus nods at her as Hayley walks over and hugs Elijah tightly, Serena exhales and pulls Klaus in, hugging him. "Thank you," she whispers to him and he held her in his arms. "Serena..." he mutters, making her pulls back and look at him. He wanted to say those words to her, but he couldn't. He hurt her enough, but he brushes back her hair. "Live well with your brothers," he states, she nods at him. "The Crescent pack is lucky to have a woman like you with them," he states. She smiles then looks behind her, at her brother and Elliot.

She then turns back and nods at him, then they both step away and turns back, walking off, Elliot took the lead as Jackson brushed under Serena's smiles, she ruffles his fur and walks alongside Hayley, who took the jar and held Serena's hand as they disappeared into the brush. "Well, that was touching," Celeste calls out, ruining the moment. "Such chaste, little kisses. The Elijah and Klaus I knew was never so meek, who knew you could be gentle." she taunts, throwing the last bit at Klaus. "Well, the Celeste I know was never so cruel," Elijah calls out and he turns to her as Klaus kept his eyes were Serena walks off. "What is it that you want? What's your endgame?" Elijah questions her. "Oh, this game never ends, Elijah. We're both immortal, you know," she answers him.

Then Klaus' phone went off and he pulls it out, "Then what's the point if you can't possibly win?" Elijah questions her "But I have. You and your brother just lost the girls, you never made a move on Hayley because you were so desperate to save your family. The girl who you seem to love and cherish more than anything because you were afraid your family would destroy her, and now your family lies in ruins." she states then Klaus vamps away, without either of them noticing him leaving. "My family, despite all that you have done, will heal in time," he informs her. "If you had the time, maybe, but you really think Rebekah ran far and fast from here? I bet she didn't." she taunts him. "She's long gone," Elijah argues. "Is she?" Celeste questions him and looks over his shoulder.

Elijah quickly turns around and found Klaus was already gone, "She's with Marcel." Celeste calls out, making him turn back and she steps closer towards her "Now, Marcel loves Davina. Davina's dead, but she could come back under the right circumstances." she states and he glares at her, "You wouldn't dare." he growls at her "If you hadn't been so worried about Hayley, you might of figured it out sooner, but you know who did have the time to think about it?" she questions and he looks at her, "Serena's brother, Eric and if I know him as I hope I do, he would message Klaus about their whereabouts and he would come running." she laughs and Elijah glares at her. "I wonder what he'll do." she laughs at him.

But he growls, gripping her head, jerking her forward and snarls, vamping out as her neck was exposed. "Do it." she laughs then closes her eyes and he snaps his head down.

~8~8~8~

Eric came to a stop, letting Cami's waist go, but held her arm tightly as they were standing in front of a theater. "You've read about your city's historical events, The night of 1919 this very opera house was burnt to the ground?" he states, pointing at the house. "That was Mikeal at his worst."

~Flashback~

_**Eric sat in the audience, waiting for the play to begin, he was wearing a charm to keep himself concealed, he looks up and saw Rebekah left Klaus as she went to go and do something. He smirks and went back to reading the pamphlet, but then sense that dark presence, he snaps his eyes back up and saw Mikeal sitting right behind Klaus, making threats as usual. He growls then stood up walking back up the aisle, then quickly makes his walks to the stairs and hurried to the booth where Klaus and Mikeal. He hid behind the wall and listened.**_

_**He peeks out and saw Serena sitting next to Mikeal, just glaring at him. Then Mikeal went on and on about erasing the name Klaus from every person's lips after he destroys everything Klaus has work for. But then Serena leans over and grips Mikeal by his throat and started to burn it. Mikeal then began to gasp as he was finding it hard to breath. "Choke on my fury, you monster," Serena growls at him. He tries to breath but the show then started and the curtains pull away.**_

_**They all looked over and saw the scene in horror. All of Klaus' friends were hanging dead on the stage and Marcel was right in front, tied up and drained. Everyone was laughing as they were applause the sight before them. Serena pulls away, ran in front of the booth and looks down in horror. "No. Marcel!" she shouts, making the theater shake a little and she ran out of the booth.**_

_**Eric gasp and glares at Mikeal then he steps away, Klaus vamps down and went to Marcel, ripping the stakes out of his, but Mikeal got to him and went to finish him, but Rebekah got there and pulls his attention away from him. Then Mikeal throws Klaus at one of the props and Rebekah jumps at her father away. Then he turns her attention to Marcel and tries to untie the ropes.**_

_**But Mikeal vamps at her, stabbing her in the gut and throws her in front of her brother. Then Mikeal thrust his fist to Marcel's chest and bites onto his neck. Then Elijah came in and took his siblings away.**_

~End of Flashback~

Camille just looks at him, "It was a night of horrors, a terrible night at the opera. Nik tries his best to save Marcel. But Mikeal has other plans for him, Rebekah tries to stop him, but I knew better than to believe anything that came out of her mouth." he states and Camille looked a little scared. "And then Mikeal was going to finish marcel of right then and there, his hand in his chest, fangs right on his next. Then Elijah came and got his siblings out. And they ran, too terrified to fight back." he states.

Then he looks right back at the theater, "Mikeal then set the theater on fire, burning everyone inside. No remorse and no mercy. But my sister's rage. Her wraith, that was the only thing that terrifies Mikeal to his core."

~Flashback~

_**The theater was up in flames and Mikeal smirks to himself then turned to leave, "Leaving so soon?" Serena calls out. Mikeal stops and looks in front of him. Seeing her right in front of him. "We haven't even got to the grand finale," she states and her eyes glowed goldenly.**_

_**Mikeal held his hand out and took a step back. "Serena, please I did what was necessary." he tries to reason with her, but she snaps her hand out and Mikeal tries in pain as his leg snaps and he fell to a knee. "Slaughter my friends was necessary?!" she shouts at him, twisting her hand, snapping his other leg, he tells to both knees. "Burning my grandparents alive was necessary?!" she shouts and the fire spreads faster. "Murdering my unborn child and pulling me in a coma was NECESSARY?!" she shouts snapping both of his arms and he cries out more.**_

_**Then she raised both of her hands and he was lifted off the ground. "I have no mercy towards a monster like you! You abused Nik since he was a child. You were a tyrant, you valued power more than you valued compassion. You ruled with an iron blooded fist then a gentle hand." she growls, clutching her fingers tightly. Breaking his bones "And I have no compassion for the likes of you." she growls then threw him up and out of the building.**_

_**She then lowers her hands and looks around at the burning building then at the stage, "Marcel." she mutters, running to the stage and climbs up. Then she rips the rope away from his wrist and pulls his arm over her shoulder. "I got you. I got you, Marcel," she calls out. He just fades in and out of consciousness as she drags him to the back door. Eric exhales and he flashes out of the building.**_

~End of Flashback~

Camille just looks at him in shock, "My sister shows no mercy towards monster like Mikeal." he states and she said nothing. "So tell me, Camille. Is Nik such a monster like his father, does he display his kills for all to see? Is he a tyrant compared to Mikeal? Is he?" he questions her.

She still said nothing. "The answer is no, I am not," Klaus calls out and two looked over at him. Klaus marches up and stood with them. "Nik," he states and held out the stake. "Thank you, Eric," he states, taking the stake from him. "Serena is in the Bayou with your brother," he informs her and Eric looks at him in surprise. "Come full moon, his curse will be no more," he states and a weight lifted off his shoulder.

Camille watches in shock as Klaus was showing kindness, then he places his hand on Eric's shoulder. "You should be with them when the curse is broken." he states, Eric smiles and places his hand on Klaus' "I will, but be merciful," he states and Klaus smirks and nods at him. Then he turns to Camille. "I assure you, Camille, I will not terrorize my sister and her lover for centuries. Nor will I humiliate and torment or dehumanize them. No, none of that. I will simply and quickly end them." he promises her and they both vamp away. "Klaus, Eric, wait!" she calls out to them, but they were already gone.

~8~8~8~

Serena sat in the Bayou, looking down at the jar of the cure to the curse in her hands, Eve walks over towards her and sat down. "You okay?" she asks her. Serena exhales and looks at her. "It's still so shocking, you know. Your people have condemned to this curse for decades and my brother lived with this curse for centuries," she states then looks back at the jar. "And now, I'm holding their chance to freedom in my hands. I still think this is a dream," she states.

Then Hayley walks over to them and sat down, "And now, we have a chance to spent time with our families." she states, Serena nods and frowns a little. "What's wrong?" Hayley calls and Serena sighs. "I just wish Eric was here, I know he would want to be here too, to see Elliot free," she states, rolling the jar in her hands. "Well, it's a good thing I got here in time," he calls out. The girls looked over and saw Eric walking towards them. Serena smiles and handed the jar to Hayley as she stood up and ran up to her brother and wraps his arms around him. "You made it," she said with a smile. He just chuckles at her, "I wouldn't miss it for the world." he states then took Serena's hand and they walk over and sat down with the others. "Serena." Eve calls out and she looks at him, "I've been wondering, what happened after you saved Marcel from the theater fire, you never did finish that story." she states.

Serena looks at her and sighs, then the wolves gathered around as Elliot joins them. "I remember dragging Marcel from the fire through the back door and got him to a witch just in time before I faded back to the other side."

~Flashback~

_**Serena ran through the streets, hearing Mikeal shouting for the final act of their story was upon them and that he would see it end with the death of his children. She growls then continues to run but then stops as she found, Elijah, Rebekah, and Klaus trying to regain their breath and strength. "What are you doing? Get out before he finds you!" she shouts at them, hoping, praying that they would hear her.**_

_**Klaus and Elijah were arguing about running and staying together and fighting him. "You take her far away from here. I'll follow you," he promises, but Serena shook her head. "No, Elijah! You can't win against someone that insane!" she shouts at him. "No, Elijah. You can't. You can't, Elijah." Rebekah cries at him as Serena shot a glare at her.**_

_**He just sighs at her "This is just- this is my fault." she whimpers. "You're damn right it is! You summoned him!" she shouts at her. Klaus shook his head at Rebekah. "No. this is my fault, Rebekah. I am so sorry. I'm sorry." he apologies. Tears stream down her face as she looks at her brother. "Marcel-" he states but then the shouts started, getting the siblings' attention and they turn.**_

_**Serena turns as well and looks, seeing the theater come crashing down, she exhales, turning away from the sight looking back the siblings. "I thought we found a home here," Klaus states as he was saddened by the state of the theater. "Niklaus, please," Elijah begs him and Rebekah steps closer to her brother. "Sister, come," he whispers and kisses her cheek. She then turns away from both of them as Elijah looks at his brother. "You must leave. go," he orders him, but neither one moved. "Leave!" he orders again. Tears well up in Serena's eyes as she grips her elbows and looks away. Then Klaus grabs a hold of Rebekah and vamps away.**_

_**Serena then flashes away and found Mikeal, growling as she charges at him, but he catches her, vamps away and throws her back into the fire. She scrambles back onto her feet and ran towards the door, but he slams it shut and Serena jerks at the door as it was jammed. she shoves off it and looks around at the burning theater, the people that were dying around her. it was too much. She covers her eyes and screams at the top of her lungs and blacked out.**_

~End of flashback~

Elijah walks through the cemetery as he was lost in thoughts and stuck in the cemetery, thanks to Celeste's. Who he killed ending her long mad quest for her vengeance. "Elijah?" Rebekah calls out and he turns, seeing her in the cemetery as well.

He was horrified that she was still in the city. "What are you doing here?" he questions as she steps closer to him. Rebekah, you should be on the other side of the world by now." he informs her and she just sniffles. "You and I know that wouldn't have been far enough," she states.

And he just looks at her, "Get away from her!" Klaus calls out and the two looked over as he had found them. He was fuming with rage. "She's mine," he whispers, the veins around his eyes pulse and his wolf eyes pulse.

Elijah grips the blade of Papa Tunde, hissing at him as the veins around his eyes were pulsing as Rebekah looks at her half-brother and her eyes pulsing. Klaus grips the white oak stake in his hand and glares at his siblings.

The fight between the Mikaelsons.

The vow of Always and Forever hung on the line.

Who will live and who will die.

One can never know.


	16. Farewell to Storyville

_Chapter 16: Farewell to Storyville_

_1,000 years ago..._

**_Little Rebekah lays in her bed, whimpering from the thunderstorm outside their hovel, her whimpers woke Klaus from his rest. He saw the fear in her eyes then pushes his covers off and slides over to her. "Hush now. It's just a storm," he_ _whispers to her. "Don't be afraid. I won't let it hurt you," he assures her as she looks up at him, claiming down just by the sound of his voice._**

**_Then he pulls away from her, "Nik, don't go." she calls out, but he reaches into a basket and pulls out a little carved wooden knight and he slides back towards her and offers the carving to her. "I carved it for father. It's a brave knight. Now you can be brave too." he tells her as she looks at the carving then smiles up at him "Will you stay with me till the storm ends?" she asks him and he took her hand. "I will always stay with you, Rebekah, no matter what," he promises her. She smiles and grips his hand._**

_~Present...~_

"Rebekah!" Klaus calls out and the blood vanishes from Rebekah's eyes. Then Elijah steps forward. "Walk away," he orders her. "Don't move!" Klaus calls out to her. "Leave us now," Elijah tells her. "I can't. I'm stuck here," she states then Klaus held his weapon out. "Elijah, he has a white oak stake," she states with a little fear in her voice. "I brought it for you, sister," Klaus states as he steps closer towards her. "Get out of his sight. Your presence here only serves to anger him. Leave him to me now." he orders, turning to her.

Then Rebekah vamps away, Klaus' eyes watch her leave, going to chase her, but Elijah steps in his path, Papa Tunde's blade at the ready. "Now, I'm asking you brother to brother, we end this nonsense now." he informs her "You would side with that traitor?" Klaus questions him "I am no choosing sides, but I will not allow you to hurt our sister." Elijah states, Klaus, steps away from him and held his arms out. "We cannot leave this cemetery, Elijah." he states, stepping away then turns back to him, "How long do you think you can defend her?" he questions.

Then vamps away, but Elijah then beat him to the other side of the tombs and stood ready for Klaus, who just glares at him. "As long as it takes... by whatever means necessary."

~8~8~8~

Morning rose and Rebekah hid in one of the crypts, on the phone with Marcel "_Do whatever it takes. Just stay alive._" he informs her. She exhales. "I've never seen him like this before. He's out of his mind with rage, up all night howling one obscenity-laced tirade after the next," she states as she looks over at her brothers.

Elijah stood in the way as Klaus was pacing with rage. "He's gonna kill me," she states with the facts. "_All right. Stay as far away from him as you can._" he informs her, she sighs and walks into the crypt "That's a brilliant strategy, but, given that the dead bitch Celeste has trapped us in here till moonrise, my options are somewhat limited." she reminds him. "_I'm not leaving you in there. Davina will find a loophole, get you out early. Then we can all go together. If Klaus comes after us, we will take him on one hell of a ride._" he promises her.

But Rebekah just sighs to herself "I lived for centuries looking over my shoulder, ready to run at a moment's notice. Am I to go back to that?" she questions him. "Worry about that later. Right now, just buy me some time. I promise you, I'll get you out of there." he swore then hung up. Rebekah sighs and hung up as well and looks outside the crypt.

~8~8~8~

Elijah stood in front of his brother, who was fuming with rage. "You've been at this for hours to what end? He questions his younger brother then he took a step closer. "Niklaus, I know you, and I grew up fighting you. I can't be beaten, nor can I be persuaded." he states and held his arms out "You cannot get past me." he warns him. "I could get past you, although it might have to be over your dead body." Klaus reports and Elijah just looks at him.

Then Klaus took a step closer "You did try and stab me with that blade, but forced Eric to endure hours of unspeakable pain." he reports then he raised the stake and points his at his brother "Perhaps I should direct my rage toward you." he states and Elijah shook his head at him. "You should see yourself- the murderous expression, the self-righteous posturing. You look like father," he states and Klaus was horrified of the statement and lowered the stake. "I'm not him," he mutters, slowly shaking his head. "Rebekah's betrayal justifies my anger. His was out of a madman," he reports.

Then glares at his brother, "You were never the recipient of his cruelty. None of you were- not Kol, not Finn, none of you!" shouting at his brother as the tears well up in his eyes. "I think you've forgotten what he was truly like," he growls at him. "No." Elijah answers him, "I have not forgotten."

_1,000 years ago..._

**_Young Klaus held a bow and arrow, hiding behind a tree and aims it at the deer. Teenage Elijah stood next to him, helping him aim. "Be still. Deep breath. Hold. Now." Elijah orders and Klaus shouts the arrow._**

**_But it misses, hitting the tree and scaring the deer off, Klaus frowns as he hung his head, but Elijah smiles, patting his shoulder. "Your aim is improving. Next time," he assures him with a smile. But then Mikeal walks over towards them. "You encourage him, Elijah," he calls out and both boys turn to him. "But he grows more pathetic every day." he snaps and glares down at Klaus._**

**_Then a young girl about Klaus' age hides behind a bush as she watches them. "I'm not pathetic." Klaus throws back at him. "Do not talk about to me," he orders and rips the bow of Klaus's hands. "You're not man enough to hold this weapon. If you can't hunt, you're nothing but a burden." he informs him, "I'm sorry." Klaus apologies._**

**_But Mikeal grips hold of Klaus' arm tightly, making him gasp in fear. The young girl gasps and looks around at the ground. "It's a shame we can't feed on sad-eye apologies. It's your one and only skill." he snaps and smacks Klaus across his face. He cries out in pain and collapses onto the ground. The girl then found a rock and grabs a hold of it. "Father, stop!" Elijah begs him. "Stay back, or you'll be next!" Mikeal orders him. Then he looks back down at Klaus. "The boy needs to be made strong," he shouts and kicks Klaus and the boy cries out in pain._**

**_But then a rock flew out and hits Mikeal in the back of the head. He stops and turns, seeing that young girl, she then bends down and picks up another rock and threw it at him._**

_Present_

The wind gusted as it gently blew the fall leaves along the stone ground. The two brothers said nothing as they looked at each other, the silence spoke higher than any. Then Klaus vamps away.

Elijah then sighs and hurried after and stops Klaus, "Niklaus, I understand your anger, but I implore you, be better than him. Do what he could not." Elijah begs him and Klaus tilts his head "Demonstrate the grace of mercy rather than this petty cruelty." he asks of him. "You ask me to who mercy to the one who has wronged me," Klaus questions him and Elijah held his head up.

Then Klaus looks at him in disbelief "You really don't know me at all, do you, brother?" he questions and Elijah said nothing. "Enough.' Rebekah calls out as she steps out of the crypt and the two brothers turn to her. "Whatever I have done wrong, my guilt is nothing compared to yours," she states and Klaus glares at her. "You want revenge? Fine, but before you have it, I will look you in the eye and tell you why it was your cruelty and your spite that led us to this." she throws right back at him.

Then Klaus decided to humor her, "Go on, then. Speak your piece," he growls as Elijah looks at him. "And when you are finished, I will grant you the punishment you deserve," he informs her and she raised her head a little. "Even if I have to do through Elijah to do so."

~8~8~8~

Eric walks into the church, nodding at Kieran, who looked relaxed. Then shot a glare over at Marcel, who looked away from him then he walks upstairs into the attic. Davina looks over Camille's shoulder, right at him.

He smirks leaning against the frame then Camille looks behind her, then shot up of the bed, "Eric." she said in surprise. He nods at her then walks over and sat down in front of Davina. Who just looks at him, "Hey there, kiddo." he whispers.

She said nothing as the tears formed even more and she shot forward and wraps her arms around his next, Eric smiles a little and hugs her too. Then Davina broke down in sobs as he just pulls her onto his lap. Shushing her and rubbing her back. Camille walks over towards them sat down by Davina and places her hand on her shoulder.

~8~8~8~

Klaus stood on top of one of the crypts as Elijah and Rebekah were on the ground looking up at him. "Let it begin- the trial of Rebekah Mikealson," he shouts, but the two were not amused. "What a relief. His ego is in check." Rebekah states with no humor whatsoever. But Elijah just sighs. "Just speak your truth. I'll make certain he behaves himself." Elijah states and took a seat on the stone slab. "You stand accused of betraying your own blood. How do you plead?" Klaus states, speaking her crimes.

She just glares at him "I plead you to shut up and listen." she answers him. "You summoned our father. You brought him to our home. What possible defense could you have?" he questions her. "I knew he was the only thing that you feared, and I wanted you to run," she informs him. "Because you hated me," Klaus states, knowing it for a fact. "Because you were hateful. You denied me the freedom to love." she responded and he smirks "Oh, so that's your defense? You called Mikeal- the destroyer. The hunter of vampires- because I detained you from pursuing some dull suitors." he sums up and thought it was ridiculous.

Rebekah just glares at him, "You were cruel and controlling and manipulative." she throws at him. "I was trying to protect you from imbeciles and leeches, not to mention your own poor judgment." he throws back at her. "And what about the one that you loved enough to called friend?" she questions him, cutting him short. "Why did you forbid me to love Marcel?" she questions him.

This makes him shoot to his feet, pointing his finger at him "Do not mention his name. "What has happened to you?" she questions looking up at the shadow of what was once her loving brother. "I remember the sweet boy who made me laugh and gave me gifts," she states and this softens him a little. "Who loved art and music. The boy who would always admire Serena from afar, hoping one day that her affection would shine on him." she states and Klaus looks away from her, "I wanted to be just like you." she states and he looks at her, "How could you have fallen so far?" she questions him. Klaus wanted to retort that question, but nothing came out.

Then Elijah stood up and looks at Klaus, "You say you despise Rebekah for her betrayal, and yet no one has stood by your side for so long, not even I myself. Perhaps it's you that's forgotten." Elijah states and Klaus glares at him, "There was one, one lost in the shadows." he states and Elijah looks away. "I remember the day that father caught you whittling little chest pieces with his hunting knife," Elijah states and looks back at him. "He beat you so mercilessly and for so long, I actually feared for your life. But when Serena stood against him, for the first time, I was afraid of her."

_1,000 years ago..._

**_Mikeal backhands Klaus, drawing blood as Klaus was knocked to the ground, then Mikeal began to mercilessly beat him with a whip, Klaus cries out in pain. Then Elijah steps in, in horror of the sight. "Father!" he calls out, hurrying over to him and tries to pull him away. "Stop!" he tries to stop him._**

**_But Mikeal shoves him away. "Get back!" he shouts, like a mad beast. Then went back to beating Klaus, but then Rebekah and Serena step in, horrified as well, "Stop it! Stop it!" Rebekah calls out, then Serena grabs a sword and slashes at Mikeal's back, cutting his shirt open in the back and some skin, drawing blood. He grunts in pain then stumble to the side._**

**_Serena took her chance and ran to Klaus, standing in front of him, holding the sword out and ready for him. Then Mikeal turns back and saw Serena aiming the blade at him. "You would stand against me for him?!" he questions her, "Yes!" she shouts as she just glares at him, then he took a step forward, "BACK off!" she growls at him, making him stop. "You will not raise another hand to him again," she warns him._**

**_The two looked at Serena in fear as Klaus turns to her, terrified for his life and Serena's. "I decide what is done with the boy," he growls, getting to stake another step again, but Serena moved past and slice at him again, cutting his shirt again, he took a step back, looking down at his shirt and saw that it was a perfect cut. "The next time you dare raise another hand to him will be the last time you have hands," she growls, then took Klaus' hand, helping him to his feet, then they carefully step back to the door of the hovel and hurried out of the hut. And as they did, rage boils in Rebekah's eyes._**

_Present..._

Klaus remembers that day but forces it out of his mind. "So you would paint her as the loyal sisters, but she betrayed me out of lust for Marcel," he states then he looks back down at them. "Perhaps that's why you did it- for love," he states and neither said nothing. "Perhaps I might temper my rage if Rebekah will admit she was a victim of her own idiocy, that her great love Marcel used her to oust this family and take my city," he shouts at the both of themselves

But Rebekah just shook her head at him "Marcel did not manipulate me." she informs him, he tilts his head a little then he squats down. "You defend him, and yet you can't help but wonder, what if I'm right?" he questions, trying to plant those seeds of doubt "We loved each other. It was your refusal to respect that led to your ruin." she throws back at him. And Elijah steps back, sighing to himself "Then why didn't he chase after you when you fled New Orleans?" he rhetorically states then stood right back up. "Oh, yes. That's right, he was here stealing what I built." he throws back at her. "You want me to renounce Marcel, to beg for your forgiveness?" she questions.

He just looks at her, hoping for what she spoke. "I won't. Marcel is not at fault. I called Mikeal." she admits to him, fueled with rage "Rebekah, you must-" Elijah throws in, trying to calm her down. "I was the one who brought him to New Orleans because of your wickedness." she went on, blindingly raging at him, all her pent up rage was unhinged "I wanted love and happiness, and you denied me the freedom to have either," she shouts. Tearing welling up in her eyes. "Yes. I hated and I was afraid of our father, but he was a lesser evil than you," she shouts and Klaus just looks at her in shock. "My bastard brother who loomed over me, threatening me as you are now. I wanted riddance of you, and given the choice, I'd do it again," she admits to him.

This sets him off, he bellows jumping the crypt at Rebekah, grabbing her by the throat and slams her against the tombstones, making her gasp and he raised the stake. But Elijah jumps at him and they both rolled away from Rebekah. Then the two pulled themselves back up and Elijah had both Papa Tunde's blade and the white oak stake.

And once again, Elijah stood in Klaus's way to Rebekah. "Sister, leave us." he orders her, "I won't go." she protested. "I said, leave us, please," he orders her again. Then she steps away and was gone. And Klaus looks at his older brother. "You wouldn't listen to her. So now you must deal with me." Elijah challenges him and Klaus just glares at his brother.

~8~8~8~

Eric sat on the bed, Camille leans against the frame as Davina looks out the window, "I've studied the effects of trauma and abuse. Those witches who forced you into that ritual, they lied to you, they hurt you." Camille states. "Cami," Davina calls out, making her stop. "There's nothing you've studied in some book that can help me," she informs her. Eric nods. "I don't think human biology can help Davina cope with what happened to her, dying and coming back to life again. You lose a part of yourself and sometimes that part is hard to get back, some more than others," he states and looks away.

Then they both looked at him "You speaking from experience?" Cami asks him, he looks at her, sighing and exhales. Davina then walks over to him and sat down. "Becoming an immortal, it wasn't gentle or fun," he states and Camille sat down as well. "Well, I was in the woods, hunting for food, when I heard a cry for help. I answered that cry and saw bandits raiding a merchant wagon. I came and help them, fighting them off and giving the merchants time to escape, but I was outnumbered and a blade was implied into my chest from behind as an arrow was shot into my throat." he tells them. Camille covers her mouth in horror. Davina flinches from the story.

Eric then rubs his neck where the arrow was once at, "But I was able to slaughter them all and I laid dying on the ground, in a pool of my own blood, I felt my life slipping away from me and then there was... nothing." he states, looking off into the distance. "I was lost in nothing, I was lost, alone and no matter how hard I screamed for someone to listen, my screams were meet with silence," he states and Davina bites her lip.

Then he looks at her, "But that's not why I'm here, I am here for you, Davina." he said, gently gripping her shoulders in his hand "You are very strong person and I believe that you can become strong again, just on your own terms." he states. Then the tears stream down her face, "You and Serena were the first people to never want anything from me." she states and Eric shrugs at her, "We sorcerers, overachievers, tend to do the work and heavy lifting ourselves." he informs her with a smile.

Then she leans in and buries her face in his shoulder, "I don't know who to trust anymore, can I even trust Marcel or you, Cami?" she questions. Cami looks at her and sighs, "You have to decide who is worthy of your trust Davina, just like how who gets to control your fate." Eric states and she pulls back and looks at him, "But the witches aren't done with me. The only way I can get help is I go back to them and they hate for what I've done." she cries. "It wasn't your fault." Cami states. But Davina shook her head. "How can I go back to the witches and ask for there help now?" she questions her. Eric grips her chin and turns her back to him, "That's for you to decide, Davina." he informs her, she just looks at him.

Then she hung her head and the tears fall from her lashes, crying her eyes out. Eric pets the back of her head and pulls her in. Camille just looks at her and sighs.

~8~8~8~

Rebekah stood in the crypt, far from her brother as Marcel informs her of Davina's condition. "What a fool I am. I actually thought Davina would come to the recuse," she states and steps inside. "_I'll get someone else. The whole town is full of witches._" he informs her "All of whom despise you." she reminds him. "_I'll figure this out. Meantime, just don't piss Klaus off any more than he already is,_" he warns her.

She sighs to herself "It's a little late for that. I may of provoked him further, but then I don't much care for his accusations that you subdued me into bringing Mikeal." she informs him. "_Wait a minute. I would never do that,_" he informs her, she said nothing and sighed. "We almost got away. If we just kept going, we could be anywhere in the world by now," she states, walking over and sitting down on the bench. "Klaus would've found us and killed us, but he'll do that anyway. would've been nice to have a little happiness first," she states with a smile. "_He's not gonna kill you. You're his sister,_" he informs her. "And you're like a son to him, and, believe me, he means to kill you." she reminds him.

And he said nothing, then Rebekah sighs to herself "You know, I've never much thought about dying, one of the perks of being immortal, I guess. What an odd thing it is here one minute and gone the next." she states, looking off into the distance. "Rather terrifying," she states as she has had enough. "_Rebekah-_" he states. "You need to run, Marcel. When the moon reaches its apex, Klaus will be free, and he will do to you what he's going to do to me, only worse. Go now and don't look back." she informs him and hung up the phone.

Klaus stood in front of Elijah "So, what's it going to be? You have both weapons." Klaus states and Elijah looks down at the weapons "Tunde's blade'll put me down, but the stake could finish me off for good." Klaus states and Elijah pushes himself off the all. "Well- unlike you, brother- I have no taste for fratricide. I only keep this to keep it from you." Elijah states, holding the stake up then he held up the blade. "This is my insurance," he assures him. "Why must defend her?" Klaus questions, stepping closer towards his brother. "Rebekah betrayed you, as well, when she brought Mikeal here," Klaus informs him.

"Because she is our sister and because I like to remember her the way that she was before we became what we became," he answers her, jesting to himself and Klaus. "She was an innocent girl. Quick to laugh, full of life." Elijah states and Klaus looks away from him. "My memories serve to make her betrayal more painful," Klaus states as he too remembers her as she once way. "Can you not then accept some small part of the blame?" Elijah asks him. Klaus just huffs at him, "After all, Niklaus, it was your cruelty that led her to do what she did." Elijah reminds him of his in-actions against Rebekah. "Do you not see, Elijah? She didn't mean to chase me off. She wanted me dead." Klaus states once more.

A fact that Klaus was standing by, "You're wrong." Elijah informs him, then Klaus steps closer towards him. "She has always hated me. You know that's true." Klaus states, pointing his finger at him. Elijah just looks at him in disbelief. "YOU have no idea, do you?" he questions and Klaus just looks at him, "You have no idea what she was prepared to do for you," he states, taking a step closer towards him. "When our sister sees something that she perceives to be an injustice, she can be stubborn, impetuous, and, at times, downright dangerous, and never was this more apparent then the night she tried to kill our father," Elijah informs him.

Revealing the truth of that night 1000 years ago when Rebekah was prepared to bring down justice "What is this, some melodramatic fiction designed to garner my sympathy?" Klaus questions, refusing to let his guard down, even for a second. "It is the truth." Elijah states, knowing that Rebekah's human habits were in fact "I was there..."

_1,000 years ago..._

**_Rebekah looms over Mikeal as he was fast asleep. She glares down at him with such hatred in her eyes and holding the hunter's knife in her eyes. She was ready, she was going to stab Mikeal into his black heart for all the horrors he had brought down on Klaus._**

**_She thought of her brother as he was at Serena's hovel, Serena attending to his wounds and scars that Mikeal delivered onto him. But she gasps, snapping out of her thoughts as Elijah caught her wrist. She looks at him in surprise._**

"_She would of done it, all to protect you, had I not stopped her."_

**_He then took the blade from her hands, and neither of them said or spoke a word, but he gently pulls her from Mikeal and she walks back to her bed, Elijah looks down at his father, hesitate for a moment and retreats back to his bed as well._**

_Present..._

Elijah sighs and shifts in his spot, "I often wish that I could revisit that moment, complete the task myself." he admits to his younger brother. "Why are you telling me this now?" Klaus questions him then turns away from his brother. "Niklaus, sometimes our sister acts without thinking. She's short of temper. She's quick to fall in love, but she loves you," Elijah calls out, pointing his finger at him.

Making Klaus stop in his tracks "But your malicious treatment has broken her heart. So, yes, she responded by summoning our father. Yes, that was a mistake. I'm not entirely sure I can blame her." Elijah states and Klaus turns back to him, glaring st his brother. "I can," he whispers then vamps away. Elijah sighs and vamps after him.

Then once again, Elijah stood in Klaus' way, blocking him as he held the blade and stake up "Niklaus, so help me-" Elijah warns him. "Are you really going to stand against me? And not with that pathetic blade. You'd just have to pull it out someday, and then I'd hate you as I do her now. If you want to protect Rebekah, you'll need to use the white oak stake." Klaus informs him of his situation, taking a few steps forward.

Then Elijah took a few steps forward "I don't have to listen to this nonsense." he throws back at him, refusing to be twisted by Klaus' words. "Oh, don't pretend you haven't thought about it. You look at me, and you see everything you abhor in yourself." Klaus states, trying to get Elijah to lower his guard. "Sure, you dress it up with your fancy suit, and your handkerchiefs," Klaus states, stepping closer towards him. "You with your mask of civility and eloquence, you're every bit the abomination I am or worse." Klaus states.

Trying to get a reaction out of him "Go on, Elijah. Go on." he said, holding his arm out, letting Elijah take that final strike. "Use the white oak stake." he dares him. But Elijah just looks at his brother, looking right into his eyes then threw the white oak stake to the side, getting it lost in the cemetery. Klaus lost track of it and sighs, dropping his arms back to his sides. "I'm not so cowardly that I have to kill you, Niklaus, but if I have to make you suffer to protect Rebekah, that is what I will do," Elijah promises him.

Klaus just looks in right in the eyes and smirks at him. "You see?" he states then turns away from Elijah, walking away. "I knew you could do it. You still cling to the hope that I can be redeemed, and if the bastard can be saved, then maybe there's hope for you." Klaus states, looking over his shoulder at him.

Elijah scoffs, rolling his eyes, then Klaus suddenly vamps right at him, slamming Elijah against the stone crypt and he screams in pain as the blade was impaled into his chest "There. How you know how it feels." Klaus whispers. Elijah just gasps, looking down at his chest, seeing the blade slither inside his body and he collapsed onto the ground, trembling in horrible pain.

Then Rebekah steps out behind Klaus, glaring at her brother, "That was supposed to be my line." she growls then Klaus turns to her. "Now I have this." she states, holding up the white oak stake and he was surprised then looks at her, "So I decide who lives and who dies," she warns him.

Elijah just lays on the ground, whimpering and writhing in pain. Rebekah held the white oak in her hand as she stood her ground against her brother. "I'm taking out that blade," she said, taking a step closer towards her. "You'll have to kill me first, and now you hold the means to do so," he states, pointing at the white oak in her hand. "Why not finished what you started a century ago?" he questions her.

Then she took a step closer. "I did not want you dead. I wanted you to run." she reforms him. "Liar! You wanted revenge." he accuses of her. "You drove me to betray you, and now you want to twist it and make it worse so you can justify killing me instead of accepting your own fault." she throws back at him. He just looks at her. "All I did was love your friend. You could've been happy for us, but instead in your paranoia, you feared of losing us both, and, because of that, you did." she reminds him of his thousand years of his cruelty.

He still said nothing. "There is no one else to blame, Nik, only you." she finalizes "Where is Marcel now, hmm?" he questions her. She said nothing. "I thought he loved you, and yet he left you trapped in here with me," informs her and she took a step back. "You against me? That's hardly a fair fight, is it?" he questions her. His rage was just over boiling. "I mean, perhaps, if Marcel were here, you'd stand a chance, but I expect he's already found another girl." he taunts and she steps past her brother.

Shaking in fear of him "No doubt younger and prettier." he went on, no smirk graced his face this time. "You take joy in other people's pain, and you then you wonder why I hate you," she growls at him, then he steps in front of her. "Yes, and that hatred led you to do what you did. Admit the truth," he informs her. "Admit you wanted me dead," he tells her. "I wanted you to run- that is all- despite your delusions." she throws at him.

But he did not believe her, "Elijah lies suffering, and I will allow you to help him. All you have to do is admit it." he orders her again. Rebekah steps back as her brother follows her, "You're insane." she states and he points at her, "Yes! Yes! I am a vicious, heartless monster, and so you summoned Mikeal to kill me. Admit it." he went on with his accusations "It's not true." Rebekah pleading her case over and over. "You know what you did. Admit it." he throws back at her, "I didn't." she throws back. "You wanted me dead!" he shouts at her again and they were coming to a stop. "Admit it," he orders her.

Then Rebekah thought to herself, pouring over her thought and memories, Klaus watches her as it finally in her head. "Maybe I did," she admits. Klaus then stares at her in shock taking a step back and looks away. Then Rebekah immediately regrets her words. "Nik-" she tries to apologies. But out of rage and instincts, he grabs the white oak stake and stabs her right in the chest.

Rebekah gasp in horror as she looks her brother right in the eyes and collapses onto the ground, Klaus was horrified at what he has done, but he pants, standing in his spot, still in utter shock.

~8~8~8~

Night had fallen, Elijah had past out from the pain and Klaus sat on the stone slab, holding the white oak stake in his hands as it was covered in blood. But then he gently sets it down and webs his fingers together.

Then Rebekah walks out, alive and well as she stood on her two feet and looks at her brother. "You missed my heart." she states and Klaus kept his eyes on the ground, "Perhaps I did," he whispers, wondering what his true intention was. "Or perhaps I never meant to kill you perhaps I just wanted just wanted you to feel a fraction of the fear I felt when father came for me," he informs her.

She just looks at him, "Do you yourself know the truth?" she asks him, "I know this. You accuse me of being evil, and yet you conspired to kill your own blood." he reminds her of her grave crime. Tears well up in Rebekah's eyes "You made our lives a living hell. You tormented us." she reminds him of his own crimes. Then he looks at her tears streaming down his own face, "I love my family- you, Elijah, Eric, Serena. I loved all of you." he states, holding back his own cries.

But then sighs, standing on his two feet and walks in front of her, "I know I can be difficult, but I did not make myself this way." he states, remember that he was once a sweet boy. "It was Mikeal who ruined me," he states, remembering all the horrible abuse he had suffered through. "He ruined me, too. That's what you forget." she informs him and he just looks at her "Centuries later, each of us is broken- you with your anger and paranoia, me with my fear of abandonment, Eric with his fear of letting someone in, Serena and her unstable rage... and poor Elijah..." she states and looks over at her pain paralyzed older brother. Then back at Klaus "He dedicates himself to everyone _but_ himself." she states.

Klaus then looks away, "We are the strongest creatures in the world, and yet we are damaged beyond repair." she said and Klaus looks at her again, more tears following down his cheeks. "We live without hope, but we can never die. We are the definition of cursed. Always and Forever."

~8~8~8~

Klaus stood in front of his brother, who was still laying on the floor, weakly withering in pain. Then Klaus steps closer, kneeling down in front of him, plunging his fist in his chest. Elijah cries out in pain and Klaus rips the blade from Elijah's body, letting him relax.

Then Elijah looks up at his brother, who looms over him, "Now we're even." he states then pulls away.

Rebekah walks through the cemetery, looking up at the moon. "We're still trapped in here. Whatever you're going to do to me, do it now," she tells him, tried off all the running she has done over the centuries and refuses to run for her life again.

Klaus stood behind her as the rage was already gone, then he walks up next to her. "You said our father ruined us, ruined Eric and Serena. And I can't help but wonder, what if his father ruined him?" he said aloud. And the unanswered question blew into the wind as the gate of the cemetery opens and they both looked at the gate.

"The Barrier is down," he informs her. "I know you hate me, but what's done is done," she informs him.

But he shook his head. "What's done is never done. It remains within us, the story we tell ourselves so we know who we are- vicious father, a bastard son, and the sister who betrayed him," he states and they both looked at the ground. "Perhaps it's time for a new story." he states, then steps out and turns to her, "What is it you want, Rebekah?" he asks of her and she looks at him. "Same things that I've always wanted since I was a child," she states and he listens to her. "I want a home. I want a family. I want someone to love me, and I want to live." she answers and he inhales, stepping closer towards her. "Then go," he states.

Then she looks at him in shock "Go far away and never come back." he states and she looks away from him "We are far too damaged to remain together, less a family now than a volatile mix of ingredients." he states and she raised her head. "New Orleans will be mine. I will raise my children here in the city you took from me. No doubt, Elijah will choose to stay, but you, sister, you are free." he tells her and she looks away for a moment.

Then back at him, then she started to walk and went straight past him, walking out of the cemetery. Klaus then turns and saw that she was already gone, but he chose to make no effect to chase after her. He had hurt his sister enough and decided... that she simply needs to be free of him.

~8~8~8~

Hayley sat by the fire, holding the jacket close to her, Serena walks over to her and handed her a cup of warm tea. Hayley smiles at her, taking the cup and Serena sat down next to her, but of them sipping their drinks in cold silence. "Not long now," she states.

Hayley nods at her and looks up at the moon. But then Serena looks down at the cup, "Surprise you're here." she calls out, Hayley looks at her then looks over her shoulder and saw Rebekah walking towards them. "Rebekah, what are you doing here?" Hayley asks her, setting the cup down and stood to her feet. Then Serena stood up as well. Her cup was on the ground and her hand on her growling belly.

Rebekah walks up to the two girls, hands in her pockets and a smile on her face. "I came to say good-bye," she answers and Serena smiles at her. "What happened to us girls sticking together?" Hayley questions her, crossing her arms and Rebekah giggles breathlessly. "Well, Nik and I came to a sort of all-or-nothing arrangement. I leave town for good, he allows me to. Can't past that up." she informs her, Hayley nods at her "Besides, you still have Serena." she states and Hayley looks at Serena and the two smiled at each other. "1,000 with Klaus, I guess you deserve a few vacation days." Hayley states.

Then Rebekah looks at them with worry, "Listen. About Nik, he is a monster. Do not ever cross him, but he does want more from life than to just be feared. He's too broken to find it himself," she states and Hayley looks away from her as Serena looks at the fire. "But I do believe there is hope for him, hope for you, Serena." she states and Serena looks at her "In the babies that you and Hayley carry," she states and they both looked at her "And speaking of your children, our family has no shortage of enemies. They will inherit all of them. Please be careful." she warns them.

Serena nods at her, "You don't have to worry, I'll protect them." she promises her, Rebekah smiles at her and Serena reaches her hand out to her, Rebekah looks down at it in shock then reaches out hesitantly and Serena grips her hand. "You know you can always come back and visit. I've been known to keep a secret or two from Klaus." Hayley offers her, Serena smiles at her as Rebekah smiles as well. "Well, if I can't, you make sure to tell those twins stories of their crazy Auntie Bex and let them know, despite my absence, I do love them very much," she asks of them and Serena squeezes her hand tightly.

Then she pulls away from them, her hand slipping through Serena's and she walks away. "Rebekah," Serena calls out, making Rebekah stop. "I forgive you," she calls out. Rebekah stood there in shock then started to walk away, the tears finally came pouring out as the weight on her shoulders were lifted. Serena smiles at her and Hayley turns to her, "What was that?" she asks and Serena looks at her, "Something I should have said a long time ago." she answers her and they both looked at the fire.

~8~8~8~

Rebekah drove down the Highway, leaving New Orleans, the weight was lifted from her body and the smile she could wipe from her face.

She was free. Her mistakes, her past, and burdens were gone.

She was weightless, she was flying and she sought out, leaving everything behind. Restarting a new chance.


	17. Moon over Bourbon Street

_Chapter 17: Moon over Bourbon Street_

The night was here, the night of the full moon was getting closer. Hayley held her hand on her belly, looking up at the sky. Serena looks over at the woods as Elliot and Jackson stood in the bush. She nods at them and Eric walks over to their side, placing a hand on Hayley's shoulder.

She looks up at him and nods. He then informs Serena of everything that was happening in New Orleans, the chaos and disorder were filling the streets as he always informs her of Klaus' little affair with the witch, Genevieve. She exhales, letting him know that she doesn't control his choices anymore and that he doesn't control her choices.

He smiles at her and nodded, understanding that she was letting him go. Then Eric looks up at the moon and saw that it was full. Then everyone started to shift back into their human forms.

They were all dressed and Serena held out the jar to Jackson, he looks at her and she nods at her. He took the jar from her unscrewing it and pour it into the pot that was cooking the food.

Then she looks up at the moon, seeing it was full and no clouds in sight. Then after every cursed wolf that eats the herbs, Elliot included. Serena webs her fingers with Hayley's, gripping her hand tightly as everyone held their breath and watched the moon. Then once it was gone. Nothing happened. Everyone exhaled with relief and cheered. Serena and Eric hug their elder brother, who returns the hug.

Then Serena pulls out and hugs Jackson, who hugs her in return, the curse was finally broken and the werewolves of the pack were free. Elliot was free of his curse.

~8~8~8~

Then the morning came and the boys were fighting upon themselves, but it was training. Everyone was gathered around. Serena and Hayley were laughing among themselves, Eric stood next to them and Jackson watches as Eric whispers into Serena's ear, making her laugh. He didn't know why, but he felt a little jealous of him, then he walks over towards them.

Serena then notices at he came over and smiles at him, "Couldn't the Alpha be out there, wrestling with the boys?" she questions him, making him chuckle a little at him. "Nah. That's just for pecking order. They already know who's the Alpha." he states and she smirks at him. "I bet." she jokes and he arches her eyebrow at her and she just laughs.

Then one of the boys were thrown to the ground and everyone cheered for the winner. Then Elliot walks out, "Little brother." he calls out, pointing at Eric, everyone 'Ooh' at them and Eric, who smiles and turns his head a little. "Oh no." he laughs. "Come on, Eric, just like old-time," he states, peeling his white shirt off and revealed his tattoo on his left pecs, shoulder, and arm. "Oh, are you going to back down, Eric?" Hayley questions him with a smirk. Eric smiles smugly at her then peels of his coat and shirt as well.

Everyone cheers for him, "My brother use to wipe the floor with me." he states, handing her his coat and shirt. "Well, you had thousand years to practice, show him what you got," she states. He rolls his eyes at them then walks out and the two brothers stood ready. But the two brothers smirk and Elliot charged at Eric. But Eric dodges and held his brother in a headlock.

They cheer for them, then Elliot swipes one of Eric's legs out from under him, but he threw Elliot up, reels back and slams him onto the ground. Everyone cringes from that, but then cheered for them. Then Eric flips up onto his feet and Elliot spins up and lands on his feet as well. Then the two turned to each other and Eric threw a right hook at him, Elliot blocks the punch, turns and elbow him, but Eric blocks the punch, flips him over and he slams onto the ground. Serena cheered for her brother, Hayley laughs a little as Elliot pulls himself up.

The two just looked at each other, then they both laughed and hand locked. "You've gotten better." he jokes and Eric shrugs at him. "I had to learn from somewhere." he laughs and Elliot threw his arm over Eric's shoulders and they walk over towards Hayley and the others "Next up!" someone shouts and Oliver was ready, but then someone walks up towards him and whispers into his ear.

He frowns and looks at the five as they walked away, both Elliot and Eric pull their shirts back one and were back on the community house.

~8~8~8~

Elliot was telling Hayley of all the fun things at going on here as Serena was helping set the table "You've got to Tucker's ribs." Jackson calls out, getting her attention. "Oh? What then? We all go and play Horseshoes." she jokes with a smile.

Jackson just chuckles at her as he walks over next to her, "Hey. Don't mock country living, darling." he states and she just smiles "Sorry, it's just been a very long while since I was around a pack. Fending for myself and trying to adapt to hostile people." she states and Jackson looks at her, "It leaves the impression and sarcasm behind." she states and he smiles at her "Well, maybe I can help you get used to it again." he states and she rolls her eyes with a smile.

Then Hayley walks over to them, crossing her arms with a smirk on her face, Serena cringes at her, "Oh no, I don't like that look." she whines as Jackson looks at Hayley. "You young lady have missed out on a lot of your family history," she states as Elliot was smirking at her. "OK, first off, how dare you, don't call me young. I haven't been young is... 1,000 years," she states Eric walks over to them and smirks. "And second, what part of my family history have I miss out on?" she asks and Eric shot a look over at his brother. "The rite of passage, little sister. Its were you get a tattoo of your choosing and see how well you handle the pain of the tattoo." Elliot informs her. "So and endure game?" she asks and Eric shrugs "More of less, you were supposed to get your tattoo at 14, but a lot of things happened." he states and Serena nods, "One crazy lunatic witch down for the count." she jokes "Amen." Elliot joins in and Hayley rolls her eyes at the three. "But since you're pregnant, we'll hold off on getting your tattoos." Eric states.

Serena just smiles at them, "This is great, finally be able to relax for once." she states, smiling up at Jackson, who smiles back down at her. "Then all we got to do id just forget that they've spent half of their lives with human, and the other half with vampires." Oliver throws out, taking some food and eating it.

Elliot crosses his arms at Oliver as Serena sighs "And the moment is gone." she states, shooting a glare at him "Ollie, back off." Jackson warns him, but Serena places her hand on Jackson's chest stopping him. "No, no-no. if Oliver, the runt of the litter wants to say something, then he can say it to my face." Serena states with a strained smile. Eric then immediately steps away from Serena and Hayley pulls Elliot away and stood next to Eric.

Oliver smiles at her, "You know, the word is from the Quarter is Hayley's boy Elijah is holding some kind of power summit. Guess who wasn't invited." he states and Serena wasn't letting Oliver get under her skin. "Well, you all did just get out from getting cursed for a few decades." she states and Elliot nods in agreement. "where did you hear this?" Hayley asks him. Then Oliver stood up "It doesn't matter. The point is that we're stuck here living in the swamp while your vampire boyfriend's deciding who gets what in the city, but I guess that shows how much respect he's got for the werewolves, huh?" he throws out.

Then Serena crosses her arms and glares at him, "Careful, Oliver. That kinda thinking can get someone killed." she warns him. He ignores her warning and Hayley exhales heavily, then Serena looks at her, "We should proceed with caution and carefully choose of words." she informs her and Hayley shot a look over at her.

~8~8~8~

Everyone at the table were arguing on who gets what, saying this, saying that. On and on. "Father! Please, calm yourself." Elijah calls out silencing them "Thank you. Now, returning to the issues of boundaries, you all heed the following." Elijah informs them. "That the vampires, humans, and witches get the Quarter and the werewolves get the scraps left over?" Serena calls out, they all turn to her and saw Serena walking out.

Elijah was surprised at Serena was controlling her rage with a neutral look on her face. "Instead of facing all problems at once, your choose these three species and the werewolves remain in exile?" she questions him, walking up towards the table. "What the hell is she doing here?" Diego calls out, standing up. But Serena shot her clutches fingers up and Diego fall back into the chair and it slides back in, caging him between the chair and table. "Hush, little boy. The adults are talking," she orders.

Keeping her eyes on him, "We are not saying any of that, we're establishing boundaries-" Elijah informs her but Serena held her hand up. "Preach to someone who wants to listen, Elijah, cause I don't want to hear any of it," she informs him and he shuts up. "If you want peace to be restored to this battle-worn city, then the werewolves have to have to say in the matter, so the werewolves will have a seat at this table," she states.

Everyone scoffs at her, then Serena clutched her fist, making everyone expect Kieran and Elijah choke. "And the werewolves don't get their say, I will not be gentle nor will I be kind about it," she warns them then slams her hand down and everyone's heads were slammed against the table. "Am I understood?" she orders and everyone grunts and struggles under Serena's control.

~8~8~8~

Once everyone was gone, it was just Serena and Elijah in the room. "Do you have any idea what it took just to get those people in one room together?" he questions her, she just crosses her arms at him. "Actually, no. No, I did not because I wasn't informed on your attempt to reclaim peace with the most selfish creatures in this city," she answers him.

He exhales and walks closer towards her, "So I have to know, did you leave out the wolves because you didn't want to deal with them or was it because of your feelings for Hayley?" she questions him, he just looks at her, "I excluded them because they no longer reside in the French Quarter." he answers her "And it never accoutered to you know, I don't know to relieve them of exile?" Serena questions him.

Elijah narrows his eyes at her, "My immediate concern is to end the mounting conflict here. Now I can assure you once this treaty is solidified it will expand to include to the wolves." he promises her and Serena smirks with a shake of her head, "Right, once you have everyone all nice and cozy with one another, they all can ban together to keep the werewolves out. Great plan, Elijah." she mocks with a thumbs up. He then sighs, rolling his eyes. "What do you suggest I do then?" he questions her, "Include the werewolves, stop keeping them out just because you're afraid of them." she snaps at him.

He went to say more, but she cuts him off "And if you don't what should I say when I return? Stay, Heel, Rollover?" she questions "I would prefer that you and Hayley remove yourselves from the process altogether." he snaps at her and she looks and nods at him. "And there it is. The Noble Elijah afraid of what will happen to Hayley if she gets hurt if she isn't careful," she states. Elijah sighs and walks over towards her. "Serena, are you and Hayley absolutely certain that you shouldn't return to the compound?" he asks her.

Serena looks at him and huffs "You actually think I want to be in that compound with witch slut within a meter of my babies? Do you think that's where they'll be safe? In the center of all the chaos?" she questions him. "Is the Bayou any better?" he questions her and she shrugs, "At least no one there is a witch or a vampire." she throws back at him. He sighs "But the wolves deserve a voice from one of there one and Hayley can be their voice, just give them that voice, Elijah. They deserve after decades of screaming in the dark. I should know." she states and walks out of the church. Elijah watches her leave and sighs to himself.

~8~8~8~

Klaus was working on a painting as Genevieve struts up to him, "You should of seen Elijah's face were Serena walked into the church." she laughs and Klaus froze in his brushstroke for a moment, "The Crescent curse is broken then?" he questions then continued.

Genevieve sense his tension then changes the conversation, "Do you believe this will actually work?" she asks, gently twirling the brush in her hand. "That we can finally have some semblance of peace in this city?" she asks him. "With the right person guiding you lot would help with that," Eric calls out and the two turn to him. Then Genevieve and Klaus turn and saw Eric standing there in the doorway. Genevieve was taken by his charming looks and firm building.

Klaus smirks at Eric, who smirks back, but then frowns at the witch, "Run along, little witch. Nik and I have some business to discuss." he orders her, but she struts right up to him, "I'm sure whatever you and Klaus wish to speak of, you can say in front of him." she said seductively, running her hand along his arm. Eric arches his eyebrow and he looks at Klaus who just shrugs at him.

Then Eric grips her shoulders and forces her back, "One, you're not my type and two I don't like women that only care about power, especially witches. Major turn off." he throws at her, she pouts then walks out of the room. Then Eric points after her with his thumb "Seriously, Nik?" he questions him and Klaus just laughs at him, "Well you know how this town is, makes the strangest bed-fellows." he states, walking past him and to the furniture, grabbing a drink.

Eric turns to him and crosses his arm as Klaus pours himself a drink and places the bottle down. "How is she?" he asks her, Eric sighs. "She's great, she's more calm and relaxed. Aside from the fact of the whole not including the werewolves in the summit. She's doing much better." he answers him. Klaus hums and sips his drink. "And your brother?" he asks and Eric looks away, "Stretching his human legs, getting used to being in a human body for this long," he answers him, stepping down and he looks at Klaus. "How are you holding up?" he asks him.

Klaus just sighs and turns to him, "Giving Serena up was one of the hardest things I've ever done. Letting Rebekah was painful enough." Klaus states and Eric nods at him. "Everything hurts and I don't have the woman I love by my side because I am afraid to get to her close for her, only for her to wind up dead," he states and Eric huffs. "Nik, Serena is more than capable of taking care of herself. And if you miss her, why not just take her back?" he asks him and Klaus downs his drink. "Because I bring out the darkness in her, all her hatred, rage, and wraith comes pouring out of her. I don't want that to be her lifestyle," he states then looks away.

Eric leans against the wall and listens. "When I went to see her in the Bayou, a few weeks back, I saw her radiating with joy and peace I had not seen for 1,000 years. And being with the wolves can help her find that peace," he states, Eric nods at him. "You know better than to make Serena's choices for her." he states, Klaus looks at him and sighs "Then she would never find peace," he states, pouring himself another drink. Eric nods at him and rubs the back of his neck. "All right. I'll come back another update," he states and walks out of the room. Klaus turns and watches him leave.

~8~8~8~

Kieran then chains himself up and pulls on the chain making sure it was secured "Is that really necessary?" Camille asks him, he looks at her and yawns "The sickness, it's- it's overtaking my inclination to forgive, replacing it with one thought that I could barely contain at the summit-" he states then looks up at her. "Kill every last one of them," he states and she looks at him in fear. "But luckily, Eric's counter curse is working, I felt more tired when that thought pop inside my head," he states.

Making Camille exhales. "We'll figure it out." she promises him Kieran sighs as he struggles to stand up "I tried to figure to figure it out with Sean, but I was focused too much on that instead of trying to stop him, and I'm not- I'm not gonna let that happen to me," he states, taking a few steps forward and Camille took step back, moving away from him. "You're an O'Connell. They are going to ask you to take my place at the table. Don't. Just leave. Just start all over." he said, fighting off the sickness.

But Camille shook her head. "I'm not going anywhere as long as there's still a chance," she states and he lets out a frustrated sigh. "How many times do I have to tell you I can't be fixed?" he questions her "And how many times do I have to tell you I will not stop trying?" she throws back at him. Then he snaps "That is just stubbornness. Like- Like when you were a little girl. You always had to be right. You- You- You never listened. Just that thick head of yours. I prayed for you. And I got no answer." he states as she just watched him. "There is only blackness. There's only death. There's mine..." he states and Camille froze with fear.

He just glares down at her, "And yours." he answers then attacks her, Camille gasp, trying to make a run for it as they both crashed onto the ground, she crawls away, but Kieran grabs her and pulls her back "No, no, no!" she cries out, kicking at her uncle. She knocks him back and tries to crawl away again.

But he grabs her ankle and drags her back onto the ground, she reaches for something anything to help her fight off her uncle. But then a hand grabs her arm and jerks her away from her uncle. She gasps in surprise as she was held, her back pressed against a man's back. "It's OK. It's OK." Eric assures her as Kieran passes out and was asleep. She shutters, gripping Eric's arms as he held her tightly. "He's out. He's out. You're OK. You're safe now." he assures her, then she turns his arms and pressed her face into the crook of her neck. He pets the side of her head, calming her down, but kept his eyes on Kieran.

~8~8~8~

In the compound of the Mikealson, a party was being thrown of the Witches, Vampires, Humans, and Werewolves. The Crescent Pack arrives last to the party and they were enjoying the sights of the party. Elliot huffs as he didn't like witches or vampires for that matter. Then saw one of the vampires roughly bumps his shoulder into Jackson's and Oliver walks up and stood his ground against Diego.

Who then turns and looks back down at the man, "Is there a problem, little man?" he questions, "That depends." Elliot calls out and Diego turns and looks up at Elliot who was a foot taller. "Do we have a problem?" he questions growling at him and Diego said nothing, then Jackson past Elliot's shoulder. "He's not even worth it." he states, so Elliot walks away from Diego, eyeing him, saying with his fingers, 'I'm watching you.'

Elijah walks down into the party, watching Jackson and Elliot walk away, then Serena and Hayley walk into the party as they were looking around at it. Elijah's attention was then caught by Hayley and he looks at her, they both looked at each other and Hayley shrugs. Serena giggled and shook her head.

The party carried on, Elliot raised his glass to his sister, who smiles and nods her head at him, then he notices Oliver raised his glass to Davina, who just smiles at her. He looked at the young witch and saw that she was very young and then he eyes Oliver, who caught his gaze and shook his head.

Diego just shook his head at the wolf and down his drink. "I sense something about the wolves bother you?" Serena questions and he turns to her. "You can say something like that," he answers and she leans against the table. "Yeah. See, his people killed my whole family. My sister bled out on the floor right next to me. The only reason I'm standing here is that Marcel came along and turned me before I bled out, too." he informs her. She nods at him and sighs. "Do you know why I don't trust the witches?" she asks him.

He shrugs at her and she leans up. "For thousands of years, I was tortured mercilessly, they ripped my soul apart over and over. Without sparing a moment." she states and Diego just looks at her, "And each generation of witch kept doing the same to me over and over, but sometimes they would bind my soul and make me do there binding. Even slaughter innocent families just because they can." he states and he looks at her in horror. "And no witch gave me any reason to trust me, but the Crescent pack were stuck in wolf form for decades, only allowed to turn human once every full moon," she states.

Then Diego huffs and looks away, "Diego, don't blame someone for the action of another. you're just giving the wheel of Grif and anger more reason to spin." she states and walks away from him. Then Elijah walks up to Jackson "That you for coming." he said and shook his head. "I wouldn't be here if Hayley hadn't forced the issue," Jackson states as Elliot smirks to himself. "Yes. It's rather unlikely that you'll experience an outpouring of kind sentiment here. The vampires in particular view you as... well, barbaric." Elijah states.

Then Jackson smirks to himself "Serena tell me that this peace treaty is important to you." he states Elijah nods at him "Yes, it certainly is. So much so in fact, that if anyone threatened to dismantle what I'm building here, I'd destroy everything they hold dear." he states and Elliot chuckles "That sounded like a threat." he states "Have a wonderful evening." Elijah said and walks off.

~8~8~8~

Serena watches everyone slow dancing to the music as one of the witches that were once Davina's friends steals her dance partner. Serena's eye twitches as Hayley follows her gaze. "Don't stare, you'll burn holes." she jokes. "Good." Serena wishes and Davina walks off. "Poor kid, she should have been born a sorceress, they give their children choices and informs them of all the dangers about the magic we wield." she states and Hayley smirks and looks at her, "Serena, calm down. Your motherly instincts are showing." she jokes. Serena sighs and leans against the table.

Then Klaus walks over towards them and held out his hand to her, "May I?" he asks him, she looks at him in surprise then relaxed, "Sure." she answers, placing her hand in his and he leads her out onto the dancefloor. And they were slow dancing to the music then Serena looks over and saw Genevieve glaring at Serena. "I heard what you did at the church today, that was brave of you, facing all of them like that," he states and Serena sighs. "If you expect me to sit around and not let ever supernatural creature get fair trade, then you are sorely mistaken," she states.

He smirks at her and twirls her around, "Of course not, no can truly say anything against you. I hope our son inherits that trait from his mother." he states and she smiles a little. "It feels strange being back here, in the compound," she states looking at the compound. "Ad are you certain you don't wish to return to the compound?" he asks her as they stop dancing and she stops smiling. "Wouldn't Genevieve get jealous if you were spending more time with me?" she questions him, crossing her arms and he said nothing. "That the wolf country is too dangerous for a weak and helpless girl like me?" she questions him.

Klaus looks away, seeing that he offended her "You broke up with me, Nik and I understand that you're afraid, but if you expect me to sit in a rocking chair, knitting something small for my babies then you don't know me very well." she throws at him, "Can I have a minute, Serena?" Jackson calls out to them, Serena looks over her shoulder. "Later." Klaus states and she turns back to him "Actually you were just leaving." she states and he looks at her, "You can't control me, Nik. So stop trying to." she informs him.

He sighs and walks away from her, Serena rolls her eyes and turns to Jackson, she took his hand and they began to dance. "Everything alright?" he asks her, she looks at him and sighs. "Yeah, just... city planning drama," she answers, he was confused by her answers. "How can you be thinking of the city right?" he questions. She looks away with a smile on her face. "I should of told you how beautiful you look tonight," he states, a small blush form on her face as she looks down at their feet. "I'm not that beautiful, not as beautiful as Hayley," she states.

But Jackson shook his head at her, "No, you are very beautiful tonight, maybe you might even rival Aphrodite." he compliments, she bites her lip and pressed her forehead against his shoulder, hoping to hide her smile. Jackson leans against her and looks over at Hayley and Elliot as they were giving him the thumbs up, he smiles and winks at them. Elijah looks over at his brother as he looks heartbroken and he downs his drink.

~8~8~8~

Camille pours the last shot of her drink into her glass and sips it, then Eric walks into her apartment and knocks on the frame. She then turns to him and sigh "Eric, hi." she mutters, then offers her the drink. "Julep minus the sugar and mint?" she asks of him. "I'll pass, thanks," he states. She nods at him sets the glass down and rubs her neck.

Then Eric spots the wound on her arms and gently grips her, she then stiffens and lowers her arm. "I'm sorry, I should of got there sooner." he apologies, she just shook her head. "It's wasn't your fault, you couldn't help his action," she states and she shrugs at her. "Yeah, but I can't help feeling responsible for every witch's kill, you know," he states, shrugging at her.

She sighs and leans against the counter. "Kieran is now stuck in the attic until this hex is over," he states and she looks at him. "There as to be a way to undo this hex." she states, but Eric sighs "I have seen hexes like these happen for thousands of years. Death is the only solution to this." he informs her. And she sighs."It just, Kieran is the only family I have left. Without him, I'm alone." she states and he nods at her, "Yeah, it sucks to lose family, but hey." he states.

She looks up at him, "Family is more than just blood." he informs her and she just sniffles "After everything you've done, thank you for helping me this past month." she states and he shrugs at her, "The least I could do for wiping your mind." he states and she giggles at him, then he took out a piece of paper and held it out for her. "If you need me, for whatever the reason. Just give me a call," he states.

Then Camille took the paper and smiles at him, he went to leave, but she wasn't ready for him to leave just yet "There is one thing." she states and he stops, turns back and looks at her as she held the glass up, "We're out of bourbon." she states and he chuckles. "Well, I got two," he states, holding up two bottles of bourbon and she smiles at him.

~8~8~8~

Oliver walks over and picks up one of the glasses, "Hey, wolf boy." Diego calls out and Oliver turns to him. "Should have had them put it in a bowl for you." he taunts him, but Oliver just smiles and walks over towards him. "Well, yeah, if you want me to crush your skull with it." he throws back at him. "Please, boys. At least fight over something interesting-" Francesca states, getting their attention. "Me perhaps?" she offers him.

But Diego just laughs at her humor, "Naw. You don't want to get involved with his kind. See, they got this nasty habit of going berserk and ripping innocent people to shreds." he said with a straight face. And Oliver just laughs at him, "No, no, no. OK. Look. If my people wronged you in any way, you have my condolences, OK?" he apologies to him and Diego just glares at him.

Wait for it...

Then Oliver just smirks at him and leans over close to Francesca "Though I'd be surprised my Kin could choke them down, being half as ugly as him." he throws out with a smirk on his laugh, finding himself funny.

There it is.

Then Oliver was thrown across the courtyard and smashed into the glass tower, the party then stops as Diego glares at him and Oliver rolls back onto his feet, then Diego vamps at him, but Oliver grips his shoulders and slams him into the pillar.

Then Elijah vamps over, pulling Oliver off Diego and slams him onto the table "This ends now." he orders and Oliver struggles in his grip. "I won't ask again," he orders. "Oh, we'll end it alright," Jackson calls out and Elijah looks over at him, seeing Jackson pinned Diego to the wall and a stake aimed at his heart.

Elijah then glares right at him, "Then what are you waiting for?" Serena calls out, then everyone looks at Serena and Hayley was they were standing on the stairs looking down at them, calm and collected looks on their faces, "Kill him." Hayley tells them. They just looked at them in shock as Hayley then walks down the stairs, Serena close behind her. "Go ahead, Elijah. Do it," she orders him and Oliver struggles in his grip. "I mean, it's not like he doesn't deserve to die." Hayley states. "Shouldn't you intervene or something?" Francesca whispers to Klaus.

But he was just smirking at the sight, "Why would I? This party just got interesting." he states and enjoyed the show. "But it's not like it was Oliver who handed Rebekah over to the witches and tortured her, but wasn't it you Diego who led the charge for the werewolf extermination squad in the Bayou and wasn't it the witches that cursed the wolves just because it was a vampire that asked her as the humans did nothing as they stood back, not lifting a finger for anything." Serena went on.

Then her eyes flashed goldenly. "So everyone here deserves to die," she states, holding her hands up and flames covered them, everyone gasped as they took a step back, but she just stood there, Elijah, Diego, and Jackson watches her as hesitated then exhales, she clutches her fists tightly and her flames die down and she lowers her arms. "Are you both approaching a point?" he questions them, Serena sighs and crosses her arms. "The point Elijah is everyone here doesn't want peace, the witches and vampires want to run the city, the humans are scared sheep, too afraid to stand up and you're all too afraid to let the werewolves join because of what they are. And if this continues there won't be a city left to rule while you all fight amongst yourselves." Serena throws at him.

Then Hayley took a step forward "If we can't all learn to get along if our families can't create some sort of community, then what's the point?" Hayley questions. "And if you want to kill one another for petty grudges, then fine, do it. No one is stopping you." Serena throws out at them.

Then Elijah releases Oliver, who pulls himself back up and Jackson pulls the stake away, letting him go and steps away.

~8~8~8~

Eric and Cami stumble into her apartment, drunk off their asses and laughing at the top of their lungs. Eric leans against the door as Cami stumbled into the pillar. "Ow!" she laughs. "Hang on." he calls out, closing the door and walks over to her, "You good?" he asks and she just laughs. "Yeah, just some bruises. I'm still bruised." she laughs as he pulls her back to her feet.

He chuckles at her "Oh! A bruise is such a funny word. It sounds like booze." she jokes and Eric laughs at that joke. "Do we have anymore?" she questions, looking around, Eric shook his head, "Sadly, it's all gone. Fallen soldiers in battle." he jokes and she laughs at him then pouts.

She then smiles up at him and lays her head against his shoulder, "You're a good friend, Eric." she mutters and he smiles down at her, "You're a good friend too, Cami. You deserve better." he states, then felt Camille go limp in his arms, making him stumble back and catches her. He smirks to himself then picks her up on his arms, walks to her bedroom and gently lays her down.

He smiles down and brushes her hair from her face as she was peacefully asleep, Then he pulls out a blanket and drapes it over her. He then frowns and turns to the side. Then his eyes glowed golden-red as he was looking at nothing "Not what you were hoping for witch?" he questions and Genevieve gasp as Eric was looking right at her, "Do me a favor and butt out." he growls and flung his hand to the side and the mirror was flung at the wall and shatters into millions of pieces.

~8~8~8~

The vampires, Witches, Werewolves, humans, and Serena stood at an altar and the treaty in the middle of them, they cut open their hand and wrote down their name as they were officially signing the new treaty of New Orleans. Elliot held Serena's shoulder as she looks down at her hand, seeing that it was already healed. She then looks over at Elijah as he gently held Hayley's hand and kisses it.

She smiles at them and prayed in hope that Elijah will finally let Hayley in, he deserved it after everything he had given for his family.

~8~8~8~

The wolves were gathered back at the Bayou and at the dinner table, laughing and talking among themselves. Eric and Elliot laughed as Hayley stood in between then. Then Serena walks up and stood next to Jackson. He notices her and smiles at her and she smiles back at him.

Then he turns to the to hers, "Hey! To Serena and Hayley!" he calls out, raising his glass. "To Serena and Hayley!" everyone cheered and Serena shyly raises her glass, as well as Hayley, raises her glass too. Then Jackson calls Serena close to him, she looks at him and leans her ear in. but he kisses the side of her head.

She looks at him in surprise, but then looks away, brushing her hair back over her ear and smiles to herself with a little flush in her cheeks. She didn't know why she felt this way with Jackson, but whatever it was. She likes it.


	18. The Big Uneasy

_Chapter 18: The Big Uneasy_

Eric walks through the French Quarter, heading towards the Mikaelson manor. But then he stops as he heard construction coming from inside the building. He walks in and saw men drilling a hole. Cringes at the sound of the drill as his ears were still sensitive to sound. Elijah then turns to him and smirks "Good morning, Eric, how have you been?" he asks, walking over to him. "Fine, I guess. Are you remodeling?" he asks him.

Elijah looks back at the men and nods, "Yes. Marcel has abused our home and therefore, it needs to be... remodeled." he answers, Eric nods at him. "Nice, but I would keep it down, you do know how Nik can be in the mornings if he's not already up," he states. "Enough with all the racket!" Klaus calls out as Genevieve walks out behind him. "There he is," Eric states as they both looked up at him. "Is there a problem, brother?" Elijah asks him, stepping forward. "Gentlemen, please," he asks and the men place their tools down and walk off.

Then Klaus walks to the stairs with Genevieve trailing after him, "I agreed to a general sprucing up, not a bloody 3-ring circus." he states, walking down the stairs. Genevieve locks her eyes with Eric and winks at him, but he rolls his eyes in disgust. "Marcel and his minions abused our home for the better part of a century. Now, you might be content to live in squalor. I'm not." Elijah informs him as Eric looks at the compound. "And it does look like a dump here," he states and Klaus shot him a glare.

Eric looks at him and shrugs, "What? It's true." he states, feeling no shame in telling the truth. "I agree with your brother and Eric." Genevieve states and Klaus looks up at her "It's a new era in the French Quarter. This place out use a makeover." she states and Eric shook his head. "Careful, Elijah. When this one agrees with you, it's a sure sign that she wants something." Klaus warns him with a smirk. "She's a witch, they always want something," Eric said with a glare at Genevieve.

She just smirks at him, blowing him a kiss, but he dodges the kiss and shivers at the mere thought. "Actually... I do have one request," she states and turns to Elijah. "I'm been told our coven hasn't been able to celebrate Feast Days in the open since Marcel restricted the use of magic," she informs him. Eric crosses his arms and glares at her. "Now with the new peace, I'd like to change that," she states and Elijah exchanged looks with Eric, who huffs. "Am I assume that you have a certain Feast Day in mind?" Elijah asks as he looks back at her. "The Fete Des Benedictions," she answers and the Mikaelsons just chuckled a little.

Eric narrows his eyes at her, "Feast of the Blessings. In the past, members of the community offered witches gifts in exchange for blessings. We'd like to use it as a forum for introducing our young harvest girls to society." she informs him, but Elijah crosses his arms at her as Eric did as well. "So your coven attempted to destroy my family and you yourself held my siblings in unspeakable torment, not to mention you have driven a wedge between my brother and Serena, making impossible for either one of them to speak to each other, let alone be in the same room," he informs her.

Genevieve felt uneasy about the Klaus and Serena drama, as the two refused to be within miles of each other. "And you would like a party for the witches." Elijah states and Klaus just chuckles as he wasn't bothered. Eric glares at him, "I made my amends with your brother." she states, Eric huffs, "A few times in the bed, I don't doubt." he snaps, but she smirks at him and looks at Elijah, "Why don't you think it over?" she offers and walks away.

Once she was gone, the two lock their eyes on Klaus. "Oh, don't be such a stiff, you two," he states, walking over to them. "The tourist love a good festival. Besides, what better way to cement the solidarity than a show of Faith towards a onetime enemy?" Klaus states and Eric tilts his head. "A one-time enemy whit whom you've grown rather nauseatingly intimate." Elijah states. "That onetime enemy can easily turn on us whenever it suits them." he reminds him and Klaus just laughs, patting his shoulder. "Well, who said maintaining alliances can't be fun?" Klaus questions.

Then Eric smirks at him, "Well then, I suppose that same... maintaining is also applied to my sister." he states and Klaus frowns. "One would think you'd be a little more interested in attending to the needs of the mother of your children." Elijah informs him, "Don't for the surgical mother." Eric states and Klaus frowns at the both of them "So Hayley's the reason behind this oh-so-thoughtful renovation." Klaus states and Eric rolls his eyes. "Elijah the truth is, as it turns out, not only is Hayley werewolf royalty, but the mother of my children is werewolf royalty as well. They're far safer in the Bayou with Hayley's pack then they would ever be here with us." Klaus informs them.

Elijah exchanged looks with Eric, who exhales and rubs the back of his neck. "Don't worry, I'll bring them home before the birth." Klaus states and turns from them. "No child of mine will be born in a swamp." he calls out, walking away, Eric then rolls his eyes and uncrossed his arms, "Good luck with that!" he calls out and walks out of the compound as well.

~8~8~8~

In the Bayou, werewolves were lined up outside the shack as Hayley stood next to Serena and Eve as Elliot walks over towards them, "You've got to be kidding me." Hayley states as she looks at the line. "Seriously, what is going on? Who are all these people?" she questions, then Serena leans close to Elliot. "Is there a reason why their people are lined-up and lurking at us?" she asks him.

He then looks at both of them. "They're packs of werewolves. Almost all of them, but the looks of it." he states, sipping his coffee "They've come from all over." Eve states. Then the two looked at her, "Why? To see two babies that haven't even been born yet?" Hayley questions and Serena shudders at the thought of it. "That's disturbing," she mutters.

Then Oliver walks over to them, "Forget the babies. These freaks, they came here to see you two." he states and the two pregnant girls looked at him, "You know, given the place your parents held in pack Hierarchy, maybe they think you're gonna be the long-lost werewolf Messiah or something. And you are the long-lost daughter of the Moonscare clan, they think that you'll restore the old Moonscare pack and that you'll lead us all to peace and return the Quarter back to us." he states.

Then the two exchanged looks "Great. No pressure or anything." Hayley mutters into her cup. "None whatsoever," Serena mutters into hers, shooting her brother a glare and he shrugs at her with a smirk. Then Oliver's phone went off and he walks away and answers it.

Then another pack walks out of the woods and past the other wolves. "They're here." Elliot states and they looked at him. "Who?" Serena asks as the last pack walks towards the shack and looks in front of Serena. Then they went to a knee and bowed before her. "Our pack," he states as she was taken back in surprise at the wolves that were bowing. Then she looks at Hayley, who sighs. "No pressure," she states and Serena whine then sips her cup. "None. Whatsoever."

~8~8~8~

Eric walks into Rousseau's and took a seat at the bar. Then Camille walks up towards him, "Eric, hi." she states and he nods at her. "Hey, Camille. How are you?" he asks her. She sighs. "I'm fine, doing OK," she answers.

He nods at her and looks away, "And your uncle?" he asks and she looks at him, "It's getting worse, but your counterspell, is working on him, he angrier he gets he become more tired." she informs him and he nods. "Bourbon?" she asks and he chuckles. "Yes, please," he answers, she grabs a bottle then two glasses and pours two glasses. "Nik believes he has someone that can help your uncle," he states as he took the glass.

Then Camille steps the bottle down, "Let me guess. Tall, redhead, ax to grind?" she asks, taking her seat next to him. Eric then chuckles "We have a winner." he jokes and she laughs as well. "Those resurrected witches were the ones that hexed Kieran in the first place. Why would she want to help?" she asks him. Then Eric took a sip. "I don't think she's helping, I think she's trying to murder you, so she can keep Nik to herself," he states and she rolls her eyes. "Seriously? Why does she think Klaus and I are a thing?" she questions.

Eric shrugs at her, "Paranoia much?" he answers and she shook her head, "Well, she's going after the wrong girl, Serena and Klaus have a very long history together." she states downing her drink. Eric nods at her. "That they do. He because of the great Klaus Mikaelson as she was trapped on the other side, helplessly watching him. Being tortured from the witches of every generation" he states. Camille then looks at him as he twirls his drink in his hands. "You must really hate the witches, huh?" she states.

Then he looks at her, "I despise and loathe them for everything that they have done to my family and home. But there is only one witch that I trust and she understands what the witches are like." he states and she nods at him. "Davina," she states and he looks away. "You know, she reminds me of my daughter. Sweet, innocent, wrathful, but also kind," he states and she smiles at him. "You must of loved your daughter." she states and he smirks at her, "I did. As I loved my son and wife. And I miss them to this day." he states then sighs to himself and turns to her. "Listen, Camille, I have every reason not to trust the witches. But, don't like my impression of them stop you from asking Nik and Genevieve for help," he states.

She just looks at him, "No." she states, he nods at her, then down his drink and left the money on the bar. "Thanks for the drink," he states then stood up and walks out of the bar. "Wait," she calls out, turning to him, he stops and turns to her. "Do whatever you have to do. Just help him," she asks of him and he bows to her, then he left the bar and walks along the street. "Well?" Klaus asks him and Eric looks at him. "Help him," he answers and Klaus nods at him. Then Eric looks over his shoulder as he could see someone was watching them from afar, from the alleyways and roofs, his eyes glowed golden-red and he kept walking alongside Klaus.

~8~8~8~

Serena held her shawl tightly to her body, she stood next to Hayley and Elliot as well as Jackson and Oliver as Elijah stood in front of them, informing them of the Festival that the witches going to have in honor of the Harvest girls. "Your people are uniquely poised to set an example for the rest of the French Quarter," he states and Hayley exchanged looks with Serena, who rolls her eyes at the offers. "Which is why it's important for the wolves to attend," he states.

Then Serena nods at him, "Let me think. No." she states, "Let's hear the man out." Oliver informs her and she glares at him. "The witches are the ones that cursed your pack." Hayley reminds him. "And my brother." Serena throws in as Elliot smirks at her bite. "And they've been nothing but crap to me and Serena since we first came to town. No." Hayley went on, Elliot nods at them. "They have good points," he states.

Then the two girls looked at him, "We're not going. End of story." Serena states as Hayley nods at her. "It's a new day in the quarter, Serena." Jackson states and she looks at him, "I agree with Oliver. If we're gonna coexist, we have to play ball." he states and Elliot looks at him in suspicion. "We'll send a representative with a gift," Jackson informs Elijah.

Then Serena rolls her eyes than both she and Hayley walk away, Elliot sighs and walks after them. Then after they were far enough, Elijah vamps in front of them. "You caught that too?" Serena asks him, Elijah nods at her. "That was too easy," he states and they looked back at the two. Then they turn back to each other. "Don't trust him. Don't trust any of them," he warns them and vamps away.

Hayley then looks back over at the two as Elliot leans against the tree. "Thoughts?" she asks and Elliot sighs. "They're up to something. No way they would ever agree to go to a witch's party," he states and Serena walks up next to Hayley. "I think we have to be more... persuasive into asking them what they're hiding," she states and Hayley smirks at her.

~8~8~8~

Jackson and Oliver were talking among them outside the shack then Serena steps out, opening the door, making both of them shut up in the talking and she smirks to herself. "Gossiping housewives, are we?" she questions them. "Why don't you take the hint and mind your own business?" Oliver throws at her.

Then Serena frowns as he walks past her, but as his shoulder touches her, she grabs his coat, this his wrist, spinning them around and slams him into the wooden wall. Jackson was impressed with her as she held pressure on Oliver's wrist. Then Elliot walks over towards them and leans against the wall as Hayley steps out. "This is Hayley's pack and seeing how I adopted her as my sister, this is her business, therefore it's mine also," she informs him.

Then Oliver groans as he held his wrist being bend. "Elliot, a little help," he calls out and the man just chuckles. "I'm not stopping a pregnant woman, they're unpredictable, besides, I like where I am," he answers. "No need to get all riled up. It's not good for you, Serena." he informs her and she rolls her eyes, "I have been playing nice and I hate being lied to." she states and applies more pressure on his wrist. Making him wiggle in pain. "And with the last month of pregnancy, so my hormones and mood swings are everywhere, so I will snap your arm like a twig. Unless you start talking about why you've been sneaking around lately." she snaps at him.

Elliot looks at Oliver, "You can go to hell, hybrid whore." he throws at her and she slams him against the wall again, making a dent and bends his wrist, making him cry out in pain. "Knock it off. There's no reason to keep it from them." Jackson informs him, Serena shot a look at Jackson. "I can think of a reason. Tall and immortal." Oliver states as she glares back at him. "And wears a pocket scarf." he laughs, leaning off the wall, but Serena slams him back against the wall again, "Try me, Oliver," she growls as her eyes glowed goldenly and the binding mark on her neck cracks again. "Don't tempt her, Oliver. The women of the Moonscare pack are deadly, but when pregnant. they're dangerous." Elliot warns her. "Serena," Jackson calls out.

She stops and held Oliver roughly against the wall. "Believe it or not. You're one of us. You and Hayley deserve to know.." he states and she froze. "Come on," he tells her and she sighs. "Hayley?" she calls out. And Jackson looks at her, "Let's hear them out, even if Oliver is being a douchebag." she informs her. Then Serena shoves Oliver into the wall, letting him go. He pants as he grips his wrist and turns back to them, leaning against the wall, she growls at him and walks over, standing in front of Jackson. "Let's hear it." she states as Hayley steps next to her, "We made an alliance, that's gonna change everything for the wolves," he informs her and she crosses her arms. "An alliance with who?" Hayley asks.

Elliot walks over to them as it clicks in Serena's head, "Nik. You made an alliance with Nik." she answers, Hayley looks at her in shock, Elliot wasn't surprised and Jackson nods at her, then she took a step forward and gently grips Jackson's arm. He felt his heart stop at her touch "Tell me everything he said to you."

~8~8~8~

It was night and the festival had started. Eric stood with his sister and brother as they watch the parade, Serena glares at Monique as she saw what the power has done to her and her friend, Eric watches Davina with worry as he knows how witches are to one other.

Then it was over everyone was walking into the compound, Davina throws hateful words at Elijah as Genevieve orders her to stop. Then Eric walks up to the young witch and throws his arm over her shoulder. "Eric!" she said with rejoicing. "Hello Davina, how have you been?" he asks her. She sighs and looks away. "I've been okay." she answers, but Eric notices the frown on her face, "You're being bullied huh?" he asks her.

She looks up at him and sighs, "Monique hasn't been nice since coming back." she informs him and he nods at her. "Well, if you like, I can always kidnap you." he offers and she just smiles at him. "Thanks, but I want to fight this on my own." she states, he smiles and nods at her, "Alright, but if you change your mind. My offer still stands." he states and she hugs him.

Then Hayley and Serena walk up to the gate, as they were dressed for the party then Elijah smirks at them "Strange, I'd thought you be in the company of your colorful friends." he tells them, then Elliot walks up next to Serena. "I don't trust the witches and I prefer to have my brother with me then go unarmed," she states. Elliot smirks at Elijah then offers his arm to Serena and she loops her with her brother and they both walked onto the compound. Hayley smirks and she looks at Elijah, "You asked for a representative for the werewolves, so take me or leave me." she informs him, he just smirks and offers his arm to her, she took it and they walk inside.

Once inside Serena saw Monique glaring at Davina and she hid in the crowd close to her as Genevieve walks to her, "Is something wrong?" she asks the young witch. "These people came to praise witches. What's she done to prove herself worthy?" Monique questions, Serena plays with her necklace as she listens. "She's a harvest girl, like you," Genevieve states and walks down the steps. Then Monique hurried after her. "Our powers are a gift from our ancestors. I had to make sacrifices to honor that gift." Monique states.

Serena walks in the shadows as she listens to them, "I lost my mother. My aunt. Davina has done nothing but stands against us." she went on and Serena rolls her eyes at the girl. Then Elliot stood next to her as he too was listening in on the witches' conversation. "She just needs a little lesson. If there's one thing I'm good at, it's putting people in their place," she states and Serena shot a look at her brother and he nods at her.

~8~8~8~

Genevieve stood by the three Harvest girls and she taps her glass, getting everyone's attention. "Welcome, as is our time-honored tradition, you are all welcome to deliver your offerings. It is our custom that no one should be turned away, no blessing be denied," she states then steps away and the three girls took their seats.

Hayley steps up first and stood in front of Davina, with a smile, the witch went to stop her, but she was glued to the ground, unable to move and Hayley places the gift down at Davina's feet.

Then Eric and Serena step out as well and stood in front of Davina, the witch went to stop them, but they growled at her, daring her to try and stop them, and the witch steps back. They stop their growling and presented their gifts to Davina, who smiles at them. Then Eric kisses her forehead as Serena kissed her cheek.

Monique glares at the two and shot a look over at Genevieve, who was too glaring at the two. The siblings step away from Davina and shot glares at the two witches, who froze in fear of the two. Their glares held them in their spot and they dared them to challenge the two of them.

Then Elliot steps up with a glowing orb in his hand, he looks at the three witches in front of him. The two sat up in ready of the wonderful gift in his hand, but his eyes landed on Davina and he walks over in front of her. Monique was disappointed as Elliot took Davina's hand and places the orb in it and she looks up at him, "May you be blessed with good fortune and wonderful love." he whispers to her and the orb fades into her skin as markings were glowing on her arm and then faded away.

She smiles at him, he kisses the top of her head and he pulls away from her and walks back to his siblings as they raised their glasses to Davina. Genevieve grips her glass tightly as Monique looks away from them.

Then the other witches were getting gifts as well, but Monique was still disappointed that Davina got her gifts. But then Klaus walks into the room, holding Josh by his neck. "Josh," Davina calls out, getting out of her seat and ran to him. "Ladies and gentlemen, may I have your attention, please," Klaus calls out and everyone looks at him. "We are gathered here today to pay homage to our beloved witches, but a little birdy told me that one special witch was going to be utterly ignored," he states and Genevieve shot a look over at Serena as she looks at Eric. "That seems a little unfair to me," he states then he pulls out a small gift and held it out to her. "No." she states.

Klaus wasn't surprised that she refused his gift "I don't want your gift." she reports and Elliot shot a look at Hayley. "I understand why you would reject me, given our past," Klaus informs her, in a total calm tone. "In truth, many of us here today have been wronged in the conflict which my brother's treaty ended. Your friend Josh was involved in a plot to kill me. It would be well within my right to execute him. Here and now." he states then looks into the crowd.

His eyes locking onto Serena's, her head held high, he sighs and steps away from Josh. "But. In the spirit of solidarity, and for your favor, Davina, I hereby pardon him," he states and that threw everyone off. Genevieve then looks at Serena, knowing that mercy was her influence. "Josh... from this day forward, you have nothing to fear from me," he promises him, then Klaus turns back to Davina and offers her the present again. "Please," he asks her. She hesitated as she looks at the gift, then accepted it from him.

Klaus then shot a looks at Genevieve, with a smirk. Then he looks over at Serena and bows his head at her. Then Genevieve turns away from him as Klaus walks off. And Eric leans in close to his sister. "You've rubbed off on him," he whispers, she shoves his shoulder at her, making Elliot laughs at his siblings.

Then Serena walks off as she was enjoying the party, somewhat enjoying, then Klaus walks up towards her and gently grips her arm. "I heard, you and Hayley have made quite the impression with the wolves," he informs her. She frowns at him and said nothing. "My arrangement with them was supposed to be a secret, and yet you forced it out of them. It was very bold," he informs her but then smirks as he looks away. "As was your decision to represent them here today, you and Hayley, on your own," he states and she shot a glare at him.

They both stop walking and glared at each other. "I am never alone, Nik. You should know that." she reminds him. He chuckles and steps closer towards her. "I trust you'll do nothing to harm our cause," he warns her and she chuckles a little at him. "You honestly think Elijah isn't going to find out what you've been up to behind his back?" she questions him. "Come on, what difference does it make to you as long as your people and Hayley's benefit?" he questions her. She hums at him, "That just it, Nik. If I benefit, you profit." she states and he held his head high. "And if you dare to scheme to get the upper hand, dragging my people, Hayley's people into some game you hope to win, I will not be merciful," she warns him.

And Klaus chuckles at her, "You know, you've come a long way, Serena." he states and she glares at him. "I know you were tough, I know you are crafty, cunning, but I never knew you were a queen." he states and she held her head high "And I will protect the people of New Orleans, may they be vampire, human, werewolf, or even a witch. I will not tolerate the petty infighting." she warns him and he just chuckles at her, walking off. Serena turns and watches him leave, then Hayley walks over to her and Serena relaxes from the tension.

But then drums were playing as everyone looks over towards the stairs and saw men walking in wearing white suits, Eric stood next to Davina and Josh, holding her gifts as Elliot and Elijah stood next to the girls, suspicion runs through their veins as the men stop playing and look around at the people gathered. "Happy Fete Des Beneictions." one states and Serena went pale as she recognizes that tone of voice. "Elliot's they're compelled." she warns him and they looked at her in surprised "We have a message for all of you from Marcel Gerard." the man informs them.

Then everyone mutters among themselves and the men pulled out their knives and cuts their wrists. The vampire stiffens at the sight of the blood and Elliot held Serena tightly in his arms. Eric growls as he directs Josh and Davina to step back.

Then Elijah walks forward and turns to the vampires, "Control yourself." he orders them and Elliot pulls back and took Serena's hand. He then looks at Eric and nods at him, then he got Davina and Josh out of the compound. "This is a vulgar trick. We do not violate our agreement." Elijah orders them. Then Serena slips out of Elliot's hand and steps next to Elijah. "Hold!" she orders and the vampires stop. "Breath," she instructs and the vampires were breathing. "Marcel wants to destroy this treaty so he can become a king again," she informs them.

The vampires then calm down, then Serena turns to the men, waves her hand and their cut wrist heal and they collapse onto the ground. The people step back and she turns back. "This is a day of prosperity and rejoice. Not petty infighting and I have hand enough of this foolish fighting," she orders.

But then the lights went off and the vampires flew off. People were screaming and shouting Serena looks around and her eyes adjusted to the dark and saw the vampires flying and biting onto the people. Then one came at her, but the vampire was thrown down and neck snapped. Then Elliot pulls her into his arms and pulls her back. "Hayley!" Elijah calls out as the witches hurried out of the compound. "Hayley!" Serena calls out over the shouting.

But then the lights came back on and people were dead on the ground, Hayley slowly pulls herself up and Serena ran to her side. "Hayley, are you alright?" she asks as she carefully kneels down. Klaus notices them and went running to them. "Elijah! Elliot!" Serena calls out, making Klaus stop as the two ran over to them, "Hayley." Elijah calls out to them and they help them up to their feet. "It okay. It's okay." Elijah assures Hayley as Serena looks out at the dead bodies and covers her mouth. Hayley gasp in horror at all the bed bodies. Then they look up at the wall and saw what was written and blood

There will no Peace.

~8~8~8~

Elijah held Marcel at the pipe and Elliot walks into the warehouse and then he held Therriy but his neck. "Don't Elijah," he calls out and the two looked at him. "Killing him change anything. But Klaus wouldn't like it," he states.

Making Marcel chuckle at him, "Then what do you suggest we do?" Elijah asks him and Elliot smirks. "Make him suffer for his mistake," he states, his eyes glowed golden-blood red and he snaps his head down at Therriy's neck and rips it ou. Therriy cries out in pain as Marcel struggles against Elijah, who didn't budge.

Then Elliot pulls away and Therriy drops down onto the ground as the bite in his neck grew worse by the second. "He can watch his best friend die," he states, Elijah smirks at him and he lets Marcel go, who drops to the ground and scrambles over to his best friend and held him. Then the two of them walk away and left Therriy to his fate and he dies in Marcel's arms.

~8~8~8~

Camille walks into the Rousseau's and saw Eric sitting at the bar, "Did you give it to her?" he asks, Camille walks over towards him and sat down. "Yes, I did," she answers and he smirks. "Good, now we'll know what she's truly up to," he informs her, pouring the both of them glasses of bourbons.

Then she looks at him, "How did you know?" she states and he looks at her, "That night we got drunk, you pass out in my arms and I laid you in bed to get some sleep." he informs her. She nods at him. "Then I sense the crazy witch Genevieve watching out, so I cast her out. She was looking for some leverage against you and me to use for her benefit to keep Nik close to her," he informs her.

She looks at him in surprise and downs her drink, Eric looks at her and held the bottle to her, "More?" he asks and she offers her glass to him, "Please." she states and he chuckles, pouring her some more.

~8~8~8~

Serena storms back into the Bayou, fuming with anger, "This is getting annoyingly old and I was a fool to believe that Elijah's treaty to change anything." she states, Hayley sat in her chair but the fire as she watches her. Then Serena turns back and looks Jackson "I was against your plan with the whole alliance with Nik, but after what I just saw at that party, all those people, I imagine that being our packs." she states as she places.

Elliot walks up to them, cleaned of the blood and stood next to Hayley. "We would be defenseless against everyone. There can never be a peace of these old habits of the strong preying on the weak continue," she states as she exhales. "It's survival of the fittest. We need to protect ourselves." Jackson informs her.

Then he walks over toward her. "And we... we need to protect each other," he states her, she looks up at him, her heart, beating at a fast rate, then she looks back at the fire. Elliot and Hayley to see the electric current between the two. "We need Nik's help if we're going to survive this cruel game the witches and vampires are playing." she states then looks at him, "But Jackson, I want to trust you, but trust is a two-way street and I need to you to honest with me," she tells him and he nods at her. "You can't trust the vampires or the witches. I know them, their habits and their nature. And they will stop at nothing to be at the top." she warns him. "I understand. Thank you for putting your trust in me," he states, she smiles and nods at him.

~8~8~8~

The wolves were gathered at their fires and chatting of all their adventures. Elijah hid in the bush as he watches Hayley. A smile on her face, sitting next to Serena as she was laughing. He exhales, happy to see Serena smiling again.

Eric and Elliot handed the boys their beers and they sat down in the group, listening to Jackson and Oliver tell their stories. Then Eve steps out and walks next to Elijah. "You don't need to keep coming out," she informs him.

But he kept his eyes on the two as Eric was telling stories as well and Serena covers her face in embarrassment. Hayley and Elliot just laugh at the two. "I'd tell you if something was wrong. They're doing OK." Eve informs him and she took looks at the two. "Those girls have a natural gift for leading. They surprised everyone. Serena made Elliot proud." she states with a smile.

Elijah smiles to himself "Not everyone." he states as Serena held her hand at her belly and Hayley did the same thing. Their smiles brighten as they exchanged looks. "They're kicking." Serena states then look at Jackson and place his hand on her belly. Hayley did the same with Eric's hand and they smiled. Then everyone laughs as Serena was crying cries of joy. "Do you wanna... join us?" Eve asks Elijah.

Who kept is eyes on the two, as they were just laughing. "What I want... is for Hayley to be happy and Serena... to finally have peace she deserves," he informs her. Seeing that they were happy. "Don't tell them I was here," he states, looking at her. Eve nods at him and Elijah walks off.


	19. An Unblinking Death

_Chapter 19: An Unblinking Death_

Eric looks down at Kieran as he was at his breaking point, but his magic was keeping him calm, then he saw Camille walk into the room and next to him, "How is he?" he asks her and he sighs at her. "Getting worse," he answers her.

She exhales at him and nods, "How long?" she asks and he looks at her, "Days. Hours tops." he answer her and she sighs. "There has to be some way to help him," she states. Eric rubs the back of his neck. "I don't think anyone can help him now, Camille," he informs her.

Camille shot him a glare, "I am not giving up on him." she states and he sighs "Cami, he can't be helped because of this hex on him." he informs her. But she crosses her arms and paces. "And if I'm right, Genevieve wants to see you suffer for this because she has it in her mind that that you have a thing for Nik and I'm going to betray him, so she's going a kick out of this," he states and Camille rolls her eyes at him. "That's crazy." she states and Eric sighs, "Try telling her that," he states.

Then paces around the room "Now she and the witches are up to something wrong, diabolical and sinister." he states and she looks at him, confused on his words. But then Kieran gasp awake and the two looked at him.

~8~8~8~

Back in the Bayou, Eve was in the shack with Hayley and Serena as the two were laying on the ground and Eve was sitting in front of them. "That's it," Eve instructs them as they were practicing their breathing. "Inhale and release," she states and then exhaled. "I guess this means no epidural, huh?" Hayley asks her. Eve just smirks at her. "You sure I can't do this thing in, say, a hospital, you know, the place with the doctors and the drugs?" Hayley asks.

Eve just smiles at the two of them, "Honey, the werewolves have been having babies out here since before you were born." she states then Serena smirks. "And how many of those babies were hybrids?" she asks her and Eve chuckles at her. "Stop worrying," she informs her. They both groan and sat up. "Ok," Hayley whines as Serena ruffles her hair a little. "Then what, Eve?" Hayley questions her as Serena rubs her belly. "We've don't know the first thing about being mothers, let alone be mothers," she states with fear in her voice.

But Eve just smiles at them, "Trust me, when the time comes, you'll know exactly what to do." she assures them, "I hope so. As fun as it is to image Klaus changing dirty diapers, I'm pretty sure we're be doing this alone." Hayley states, making Serena giggle at her "I somehow doubt that." Eve said to both of them. They both tilted their heads at her, then Elijah walks into the shack and looks down at Hayley. Serena smirks at him and looks away. "Pardon the interruption," he states as the two girls looked at him.

Hayley looks away and Serena shoves her shoulder, Hayley looks at her as she wiggles her eyebrow at her. She smirks and shoves her shoulder a little. "I wonder if I might have a quick word with the conspirators of a supposed uprising," he asks and the three girls exchanged looks.

~8~8~8~

They walk into the community house, where Jackson, Oliver, and Elliot meet them and the two girls walk over to their side. Then Elijah removes his scarf, "You're making a grave mistake." he informs them and Oliver chuckles to himself as Elliot exchanged looks with Serena. "So you're just worried about us, is that it?" he questions him and turns away. "Look, Elijah. We know all about your brother's reputation," Jackson informs him.

Then Elijah removes his jacket as Hayley kept her eyes on Elijah. "But if there is even a chance. That these rings can help us take control of our curse..." Jackson states. "Our gift." Oliver corrects him, Elliot shot him a quick look then back at Elijah "Then, honestly, we don't care what he's really after. won't have to." Jackson assures him. "I see. Well, there are those in the quarter who will consider this a great provocation." Elijah states then Oliver rolls his eyes at him, "Apparently, most of them see us breathing the same way." he states.

Then Jackson looks back at Elijah, "He's not wrong." Elliot agrees with him, then Elijah looks at the two girls as they held their heads high. "You both signed a pledge, and looked me in the eye as you did so." he states, "We don't want a fight, Elijah. We just want a better life." Hayley informs her. "And we just want to defend ourselves." Serena agrees with her. Then Elijah steps closer. "An Allegiance with my brother will guarantee you anything but that," he warns them. "Then I'll make him regret taking that away from us," Serena warns him.

Elliot smirks at her as Serena stood her ground, but then the engine of a motorcycle approached their ears. They looked at the door, "What the hell?" Jackson questions as they exchanged looks and walk outside.

A man on a bike drove down the hill and everyone gathers around, the four then walked up as the man stops the bike, "Which one of you is in charge?" the man questions them, Serena and Elliot stare at the man as there was something strange about him. "Who's asking?" Jackson questions him, and the man smirks at him and Serena's eyes widen in realization. "Move," she states and Elijah looks at her. "Everyone move, run!" she shouts.

Elliot flashes at Jackson and quickly moves him away as Elijah vamps at the man on the bike and pulls him away. Then Serena conjures up a barrier as the bike explodes, and Serena struggles to keep the barrier up. But she lost control and the barrier drops and the explosion blast out and threw everyone back and smack against the ground.

Elliot pushes himself back up and saw the destruction around the bayou as the people were pulling themselves back up and groaning in pain. He then looks back at Jackson and pulls himself up, "You good?" he asks him, Jackson groans as he pulls his hand back and saw blood on it. Then Elijah walks up to them, still in one piece.

Then Hayley pulls herself up as well but there was still ringing her ears. Serena groans as she pushes herself, the ringing in her ears. Her hand went to her belly, exhaling as it was unharmed. She then looks around at the destruction and everyone was pulling themselves up and helping the wounded. She then stood to her feet and steps out, her heart broke at the sight of the bombing. Then she turned and saw a boy standing by a man, who was laying down on, panting in pain.

She then quickly ran to the boy and pulls him in her arms, "It's okay. It's okay." she whispers to the boy. Then Hayley ran over to them and took the boy Serena's arm then she kneels down and looks at the man, examine his body for the source. Then she lifts his shirt to reveal his side that was burnt. "Okay, I need you to focus on breathing," she orders her. He nods at her as she held her hand over the wound. Then she clutches her fingers and slowly drags her hand back, the man winces and whimpers in pain. "Jackson!" Hayley calls out and Jackson walks over to her "Here. Get him away from here." she orders him and Jackson took the boy.

Then he walks away as Elliot and Elijah walk over towards them, then the liquid from the man's wound. "That's it. Breath," she instructs. Then once the liquid was finally gone, she clutched her hand the liquid evaporated. She then lowers her hand and looks down at the man as he was breathing. "There, you should be better now," she states, then looks at Elijah. "Wolfbane." he states, "Must of been in the gas tank." Hayley states and Elliot kneels down next to her. "Take the wounded back to the community house, set up beds and lay them down on them," she orders him, he nods and took the man. Then she stood up and looks at Elijah, "Help him with the wounded." she tells him.

Elijah nods at her, then vamps away and she looks at Hayley. "We have to help the wounded," she states and Hayley nods at her. Then they walk over and saw Eve and Oliver with one of the wolves that had a stick impaled into her leg. "Just hang in there, ok?" he comforts her, making her nod. "Oliver, no!" Hayley calls out, but he jerks the stick right now. Making the wolf cry out in pain.

Serena immediately went to the side and applies pressure to the wound, "You just made it worse." she informs him and Hayley was by her side. "Eve, help me with the pressure," she orders her and Eve helps her. "Give me your shirt. Now!" Hayley orders Oliver and he quickly removes his over-shirt and handed it to Hayley. "Take her hand and keep giving her comfort," Serena orders him and he grips the wounded wolf's hand.

Hayley twirls up the shirt and moves it under the wolf's leg, she grunts in pain, "Eve, hand me that stick." Serena orders and Eve handed her a thick stick. Hayley ties it on and Serena places the stick in, removing her hand and ties it off. "How'd you learn how to do that?" Eve asks them and they both looked at her. "You get a hell of an education when you leave home at 13." Hayley answers. "You get a hell of a lesson when your grandmother was a healer." Serena answers her, twisting the stick tightly, securing it, "There. That should stop the bleeding until the healing kicks in." she states then took the wolf's arm. "Help me carry her," she orders then both her and Eve help the wolf to her feet and directed her.

Then Hayley stood up and bend over as Oliver then stood up, bellows and threw a chair. Hayley then stood up and looks at him "The vampires. They don't even have the guts to do their own dirty work themselves. I mean, why bother when you can just compel some poor son of a bitch do it for you?" he questions, turning back to Hayley. "I say we hit them back hard," he states and went to leave. But Hayley stops him. "Stay here, Oliver. I need you to look after the others while Serena is caring for them and until a get back," she orders him. "Where the hell are you going?" he questions her. "If this was vampires I'm pretty sure that I can guess who gave the order," she states then picks up a stick and breaks it on her knee, so it was sharp and ready. "I'm gonna go find Marcel." she states and Elliot was next to her, "I'll go with you," he tells her, she nods at him and they both walked off.

~8~8~8~

Eric paces in the back as he watches Camille, the doctor, Josh, strapped Kieran to a chair. "There's a place in hell for your kind," Kieran states as Josh walks past him. "Oh, haven't heard that one before," Josh mutters as he tires the leather to his mouth, Eric then sighs and stops. Camille, rethink this, this isn't going to help him, it's only going to make him worse." he tries to reason with her again.

But she shot him a glare, "I know what I'm doing." she states and then looks at the doctor. "Do it," she orders and he held a pleading look in his eyes. "Please, don't make this do this." he begs her, "Fine, then I'll do it myself," she states, walking over to the temple shockers and dips one of the tips in the gel. Then it charges up as she rubs the two together.

Then she stood behind her uncle. "Camille." Eric calls out again and she looks at him, "This isn't going to help your uncle, he's a good man and doesn't deserve to suffer." he tries again. "He's been suffering for weeks, he's dying, Eric." she reminds him. "And this is going to make it better, you torturing the poor man to death?" he questions her and she kept her glare. "I have to help him and you're not going to stop me," she states then slams the shockers into his temples and Kieran lets out a muffled scream and Eric looks away.

~8~8~8~

Serena helps move the wounded to the community house as Elijah and Jackson were checking for more wounded. She then walks outside and then her phone went off. She pulls it out as Elijah and Jackson walk towards her. "What is it?" she asks her, "I needed to take care of something, watch the pack until I get back," she informs her. Elijah shot a worried glare at Jackson, who steps closer towards Serena. "Alone? And by yourself?" she asks her, "Don't worry. I'm not alone." she assures her. Serena exhales and nods. "Alright, let me know if anything happens and I'll do the same." Serena informs her, "Well do." she states and Serena hung up. "Where is Hayley going?" Elijah asks her and Serena looks at him, "Going to find the vampire responsible for this." she informs him and places her phone away.

Jackson sighs and steps away, "It's a good thing that bomb went off where it did. could've been a lot worse. People could've got killed." he states as he and Elijah walk away. Serena looks out at the people as they were gathered around the blast, grateful that they were alright, "Unless..." Elijah states, Serena looks at him and steps closer. "Unless... what?" she asks and he looks at her, seeing his meaning and looks out, seeing a bomb under the trailer.

Then he turns to Jackson, "Get everyone out of here... Now!" he shouts and then the bombs went off, one by one. Sending people flying "Tol'Ruth!" Serena shouts, holding her hands up and jerks them forward, slowing the people descend. "Elijah, catch them!" she calls out and Elijah vamps around, catching the people and getting them to safety. Then one went off behind Serena, throwing her off balance and the people went smacking against the ground, Serena was falling too, but Jackson catches her in time and pulls her against him.

She looks up at him and he nods at her, she just pants and looks out at the destruction of the bombs and knew that this was no vampire's doing and Jackson held her tightly in his arms as he looks around at the destruction that has harmed his pack.

~8~8~8~

In the attic, everyone stood still as Kieran laid limply against the chair and Camille hands the shockers to Eric, who took them and kneels down next to her uncle. Eric watches her, knowing that she was in denial about Kieran's fate.

Kieran then opens his eyes and looks around the room, he then turns and looks at his niece. "Cami," he said with a weak smile. She looked at him with hope in her eyes. Then Eric looks at the monitor, seeing that it was beeping faster and the rage was in Kieran's eyes. "What the hell did you do to me?" he questions her. She sighs and stood up "We have to do it again." she states and Josh just looks at her, "Whoa, are you serious?" he questions her and she looks at the doctor. "That was something coherent. It's working," she states and went to take the shocker.

But Eric slams his hand down on top of the shockers, making everyone jump in surprise. "Doctor, check on your patient, give us your conclusion," Eric orders him in a calm tone. The doctor nods at him and kneels in front of the priest. "You get away from me," Kieran growls at him, pulling away, but the doctor shines his light, checking his eyes and looks back at the monitor. "Heartbeat is irregular. We can't keep this up. It'll kill him." he warns them, "No," Cami said, rejecting the advice, trying to get the shockers, but Eric held his grip.

She looks up at him, seeing him restrain himself. "We need to talk, in private. Now," he informs her and he pulls her out of the room. "Camille, I know you want to save him, but you can't. You have to prepare yourself for the worst of this," he informs her. "But the treatments-" she states. "Are going to kill him, if you keep it up," he warns her and she just looks at him. "If this hex isn't pushing him, then you are with these treatments and trust me, that sort of pain never leaves you. No matter how honest or how noble your goal is," he informs her.

Then she looks away as tears formed in her eyes, "So, that's it then? You expect me to surrender?" she questions, but he shook his head. "Not surrender, but let him go." he tells her and she looks up at him, "It's not your decision to make," she informs him and he steps closer towards her. "And it's not yours to decide his fate either."

~8~8~8~

The survivors of the bombings pick themselves back up, helping the wounded as Serena directed them to the community house and the barn. She then walks through the wreckage, checking for any more survivors, seeing that some didn't make it.

She then walks over to the trailer and gasps in horror as she saw a familiar face trapped under the trailer. "Oh god," she mutters and hurried to her friend's side. "Eve," she mutters, holding her hand. "Help! Somebody!" she calls out and Oliver ran to her side. "Eve!" he calls out and slides onto his knees. "What do you need?" he asks Serena. "The trailer, we have to pull it off her." she orders and Oliver stood up and tries to lift the trailer. "Elijah!" Serena calls out and he vamps next to her, "The trailer." she states, pointing at it.

He nods at her, then walks over and with one hand, he lifts the trailer up. Then she stood up, gripping Eve's shoulder. Dragging her out from under the trailer. "I got you, Eve, I have you," she assures her. Then Oliver ran over and kneels down next to her. "Her abdomen is collapsed in," she warns him as Eve's hands her hand pressed to her mid-center.

~8~8~8~

Hayley kicks the door into the Pit open and marches into the room, Elliot was not too far behind her as he growls at the vampires as they were all watching them. "You've got some nerve coming up in here, mama." Diego teases, but she kicks Diego's chair. Making him fall back.

The vampires jump to their feet as Diego growls as he flips back to his feet. But Hayley pressed her hand to his chest, forcing him to step back, slamming into a wall and pierce his skin, with the stake. Making him cry out in pain. "Someone attacked our packs out in the Bayou this morning, and since I don't see any genius mastermind types around here..." she states, shoving the stake deep, making Diego flinch and Elliot leans against the pillar with his arms crossed. "Why don't you just tell us where Marcel is and we can all get on with our day, huh," she informs him and he just looks at her.

Elliot growls at the vampires, showing his fangs and they backed off. Diego said nothing as he just looked at her. Then shoves the stake further, he flinched and turned away "You think I'm playing? There were families out there." she reminds him of the lives that were hurt. Badly. "Women and child, does that mean nothing to you, vampires?" Elliot questions them and they all exchanged looks and Diego sighs "He used to keep a place- 1917 Rampart. If he's still around, he'll be there." he informs her.

Then Hayley jerks the stake out of Diego's chest, stepping away from him and walks back to Elliot as he pulls her close to him and they both walked out of the Pit.

~8~8~8~

Both Hayley and Elliot walks across the docks as Hayley was on the phone, "Eric, where are you?" she asks him. "_Tied up at the moment, Hayley,_" he answers her. "Somebody sent a suicide bomber out to the Bayou this morning," she warns him, Elliot cracks his neck and knuckles. "_What, are you alright? Is Serena alright?_" he asks her.

Hayley stops as she looks around Elliot scouts ahead. "I'm alright, Serena's still in the Bayou with Jackson and Elijah. I'm in the city right now. I figured an attack like that must have been Marcel." she states and Eric sighs. "_Don't think so, I've watched Marcel for over 100 years, not his style. Prefers to deal with the situation himself,_" he states. She just looks around. "You know he's hated the wolves for years and after that stunt, he pulled with the witches- so I tracked him down," she informs him.

Then Elliot returns back to her, "I found him." he states and she nods at him "And I thought you might like to help Elliot and I kick his ass for trying to blow us to kingdom come." she informs him as they started to walk again, "_Hayley, listen to me, once I have taken care of my business here, I'll inform Nik about this and my undivided attention will be yours, but I have to ask you, isn't it a little too obvious about the bombings and the attack from last night._" he asks.

Making her stop at the door. "What are you saying?" she questions him. "_I'm saying that what if someone wanted this to happen and have it pinned on the vampires to start another war,_" he states and she sighs at him. "_Just please, be careful and stay close to Elliot._" he asks her and she nods at him, "Understood," she states and hung up then the two of them walk into the building.

~8~8~8~

Serena walks into the shack as the boys followed her in, "Lay her down." she orders, pulling her hair back and into a bun. Elijah and Jackson gently lay Eve down on the bed as she groans in pain. Then Jackson moves back as Serena sits down next to her, checking on her wound.

Then Elijah looks down at the wound as Serena removes the bandages and applies salve onto the wound and reapplies new bandages. "Oh, no," Jackson mutters as Serena places her hand on Eve's forehead. "That would be healing by now," he states and Jackson just looks at his old friend. "She never killed anyone, never activated the werewolf gene. So she can't heal, not like us." Oliver informs her and Serena exchanged looks with Elijah.

Then an idea pops in his head, "My blood, it could heal her." he states, and they looked at him "A possibility, but it would save her." Serena agrees with him, "Vampire blood?" Oliver questions him and they looked at him. "Trust me, she'd rather die," he states and Serena glares at him. "So we're going to just let her die?" she questions and they looked at her. "I have seen this wound countless times, it Eve may not survive the night unless treated right," she informs him and Elijah exhales as Jackson places his hand on Serena's shoulder. Calming her down, "We can't just let them get away with this." Oliver states as Serena looks back at Eve. "We don't even know who's to blame," Jackson states as he stood up. "The hell we don't!" Oliver shouts as he marches over to him.

Serena and Elijah exchanged looks and Serena shook her head at the two males. "And if we don't fight back, they'll just do it again." Oliver shouts and Jackson got into his face, Serena rubs her temple and stood up. "Enough, both of you," she said, shoving the two away from each other and held them back at arm's length. And they just glared at each other "You two can fight about, who's fault it is later, right now. I need white Yarrow flower to keep the infection from happening and to reduce the pain." she states.

Then looks at Oliver, "Do you think you can do that?" she questions him, he kept his glare on Jackson. "Oliver." she commands and he looks at her, "Do you think you can do that?" she questions him and he backs down. "Yeah, I can do that," he answers her and walks out of the shack. Serena sighs and rubs her hand over her face and Jackson went to leave too. "Ah! No, you're staying here, I need to take care of that," she informs him and he looks at the wound on his chest. "I'm fine, Serena," he assures her. "I wouldn't argue with her if I were you," Elijah warns him and Jackson looks at him.

Serena just crosses her arms at the man with a glare, "She is very... determined to see the wounded healed." he informs him and Jackson looks back at Serena, who arches her eyebrow at her. He nods at her and sat down on the chair. "Alright, Elijah can you retrieve mallows," she informs her, he nods at her and vamps away.

She then sighs and turns to Jackson, "Alright, I need to clean out your wounds." she states, walking over to a bowl and pours in some cool water, took a rag and soaks it in, then she wrings it out and turns to Jackson and keeps his attention on her as she took a chair next to him and gently daps the wound. But his eyes were still on Serena as she works.

~8~8~8~

Marcel sat in his chair, enjoying his drink as Hayley and Elliot walk into the room and Marcel smirks at them "Come on in." he said to them, standing up from his chair and turns to them as there was the rage in their eyes. "Have a seat," he said to them and steps away from his chair. "I'd over you a drink, but-" he states and Elliot steps forward. "She's pregnant and I'm angry right now," he growls and Marcel chuckles at him then turns away. "Sweet pad," Hayley states as she looks out at his place he was staying at.

Marcel pours himself another drink, "Oh, it's just temporary. Friend hook me up." he informs them as they were carefully walking towards him "Believe it or not, I still got a few of those killed around. I need a friend to keep me informed, to warn me when someone is coming looking to blame me for things that I didn't do." he states and walks back over to them. "Oh, so, you didn't send a suicide bomber and attempted to blow up the wolves, just like how you ruined the witches party last night, almost getting my sister and Hayley killed?" Elliot questions him and Marcel nods and raised his cup to him.

Elliot growls as his eyes glowed golden-blood red, but Hayley grips his arm, stopping him, "For the record, you didn't have to work Diego like that. You two and I are long overdue for a chat." he informs them and sips his drink. "You wanna talk. Talk." Hayley growls at him as he sat back down. "Tough girl. You're a lot like your dad in that way," he states, getting Hayley's attention.

Then Marcel leans forward in his chair, "Oh, yeah. I knew him. I knew your whole family. Like how I knew the pack of the Moonscare werewolves." he informs them and this gets Elliot's attention as he sat down in the chair. "In fact, if you knew them as I did, you'd know just how many enemies they have. And just like how the Moonscare was the royal of royals. The high royal to be exact." he states and Hayley shot a look over at Elliot as he locked eyes with her. "Back in the nineties, it was the Crescent wolves who took over the city, the Moonscare wolves had to fight them to gain control in the hope of keeping order in the city. Or tired too. They lived to throw down, and they were good at it, too. But the Moonscare wolves only did what was necessary, they wanted peace among the people of New Orleans. Seeing how they were here the longest." he states, leaning back in his chair.

Elliot just rolls his head. "I know, I was born here along before this city became New Orleans. I watched this place grow into New Orleans," he states and Hayley looks at him. "Then you know they didn't care who they killed as long as they got more power," he informs them. "That was them then, this is then now," Elliot informs him as he leans forward. "So the Crescent Curse was your way of stopping them? How Heroic." Hayley throws at him.

Marcel sighs at the two. "It was either that or kill them all, and I'm not big on indiscriminate slaughter," he states, standing up from his chair. And pours himself more bourbon "See, I have this thing about kids." he informs them. "So we've heard," she states and Marcel smirks at her as he steps back towards her. "Oh...you did more than hear about it, Andrea Labonair and Elliot Petrova Moonscare," he states and the two stiffens at him. "You're living proof, Andrea," he informs her and sips his drink.

~8~8~8~

Eric looks down at Kieran as he lays on the bed, this his heart stop. "Damn. he's going into cardiac arrest," he informs her and pulls of his coat and pulls up his sleeve. "You won't like this," he informs her, she just looks at him and he slams his fist into Kieran's chest. She gasps in horror as Eric slams his hand inside his chest. "What are you doing?" she questions him.

And he looks at her, "Massaging his heart." he answers and Kieran gasps softly as his heart started to beat a little. "He can't take anymore, his entire body is shutting down. I'm at my limit here, Camille and he still doesn't have time." he informs her.

Then an idea pops in her head. "Blood. Vampire blood, if he was fed human blood, he'd wake back up, right?" she asks him and he looks at her. "You don't know what you ask for, being a vampire, everything is heightened every represents an emotion or desire will be released and with hex... it will only become worse," he warns her.

Then looks at her, "And that is a fate worse than death, are you sure you still wish to save him. Death would be a kinder mistress to him then living." he informs her. Tears well up in her eyes as she looks down at her uncle. "Do it. Just do it. Please, Eric, I can't let him die, not like this." she begs her and he just looks at her. Seeing the pleading in her eyes.

He sighs to himself and reaches into his pocket and pulls out a vial of vampire blood. He rips the cork off with his teeth and pours all of it down Kieran's throat. Then he pulls back and slowly pull his hand out of his chest and he flatlines. Camille covers her mouth in horror as Eric looks away from Kieran.

~8~8~8~

Elliot slowly stood up, eyes glowing his dangerous golden-blood red with a growl in the back of his throat as Hayley walks slowly towards him. "How long have you known who I am?" she questions him. "I saw how interested you were in those Crescents. After your family reunion down at the old plantation house, I started to put two and two together and I saw how happy you were, Elliot when you saw Serena. Not that hard to guess it." he states.

Then Elliot went to charge at him, but Hayley held her arm out, stopping him, "Tell me something, Marcel. Did you kill my parents?" she questions him, he looks away from her. "There was infighting among the wolves. They drove the Moonscare pack out of the city, never to be seen again. Your folks were laying low. Somebody turned on them. I honestly don't know who." he informs her and the two relaxed, Elliot's eyes faded back to storming gray. "I got there afterward, found you in your crib." he informs her and she glares at him, "Give me one good reason why I should believe anything that you have to say," she questions him. He shrugs at her "Believe whatever you want, but you were the last Labonair. I mean, could've been a lot of leverage for our side, but instead, I took you to Father Kieran." he informs her.

Elliot crosses his arms at him as Marcel then picks up a bag and places it on the table. The two look down at it as Marcel steps back away from them. "What's that?" Hayley questions him as she points the stake at it. "Money mostly, stuff you and Serena need to start over someplace safe," he informs her and Elliot shot a look over at Hayley. "Whatever happened in the Bayou, I'm not your guy, but the way things are going. Eventually, I might have to be," he informs her.

Hayley just smirks at him, sat down and looks up at him "So this is your grand plan- get me and Serena out of town, and Klaus and Elijah follow closely behind?" she questions him and Elliot looks back at Marcel, who just laughed "I can't say that wouldn't be a positive side." he states, with a smirk "So why don't you leave, follow your own advice?" she questions him and he just looks at her, "I was born here, Hayley." he informs her and they two looked back at him. "So was Serena and I." she said back at him and then she stood up and walks away.

Elliot steps back and followed after her, "The guy on the bike, the bomber," Marcel calls out and the two turn to him "Word is, he had a gambling problem, owned money to the casinos, more importantly, to the humans who run them," he states and then went to turn, Elliot rubs her arm. "And, Hayley," he calls out and she turns to him. "When things get bad, remember, I tried to get you clear of it... again," he informs her and the two walk out of the building.

~8~8~8~

Camille was lighting the candles as Eric stood behind her, "I have to leave, Camille." he informs her as she flew out the match. "What happens next, after he wakes?" she asks him and he sighs. "He'll enter transition, craving nothing but blood, but I'll return to you before that happens." he informs her and she turns to him "He's going to be furious with me. He's a priest. I turned him into a vampire." she states as she was panicking. "What kind of desperate move is that?" she questions herself.

Then he walks towards her "If you and I know him the best as well as we hope we do, he wouldn't complete the transition." he states and she looks away from him. "Changing him wasn't what we were trying to achieve," he states and she looks up at him. "It was to give you your last good-bye," he informs her and she looks at him.

Then he went to leave, but she grips his arm, "Eric. Can you stay, a little longer?" she asks of him and he looks at her, exhales and grips her hand. "As long as you need me," he answers and she smiles at him.

~8~8~8~

Serena was giving instructions to the others were to lay the wounded and the medicine and bandages. Elijah walks onto the community house and steps up to Serena. "The others?" she asks him, he just looks at her. She turns to him and he shook his head at her.

She sighs and leans against the table, trying to calm down, "Is this the peace you promised?" Jackson questions and the two turn to him. Jackson just glares at Elijah as he took his seat and Serena checks over his wound. "I gather my brother believes he can remove your curse," Elijah informs him as he pours the jar of water into the bowl. "Klaus is offering us the freedom not just from the pain that comes from turning, but from the contempt we've faced our whole lives," Jackson informs him. "Even from yourselves?" Serena asks.

He looks at her. "Someone wanted this to happen and wanted the blame placed on the vampires," she states and looks at him. "And of that, someone was one of your own?" she asks and he looks away from her. "And what of Hayley?" Elijah asks as he held the towel out to Serena. She looks at him and took it, dipping it into the water and rings it out. "I want to make this place fight for her, safe for her and the baby and for Serena and her baby," he answers, catching Serena off guard. But she hid her surprise and cleans off the dried blood from his chest, then the dirt from the face.

~8~8~8~

Serena walks out of the community house and went to check on Eve, know that she was going to make a full recovery. But as she went to step on the porch "Why can't anyone see what needs to be done?" Oliver questions, making her stop in front of the steps. "Living here like animals, fighting between tribes, too scared to stand up for ourselves. Who's gonna lead us, Jackson? He wants to bow down to that Hybrid." Oliver states as Serena walks over to the side of the shack.

Listening in on their conversation, "Hayley? She's not one of us. Serena? She's not even a werewolf, but that hybrid's whore and the mother of his children." he states, Serena, clutches her fist as she retrains herself from storming in and kicking his ass. "At least now, we have an enemy to hate." he states and she exhales softly "Oliver, no. tell me you didn't-" Eve asks him. "You don't understand." he states "Then explain it to me, Ollie. I know you. I know you wouldn't hurt your own people." Eve states and Serena rubs the side of her temple "Look. It wasn't supposed to happen like this, Evie. I just wanted to make a little noise, just get our people mad, but I didn't agree to all of this. They stabbed me in the back, and now you're-" he states.

Making Serena looks to the side, "Who? Who put you up to this?" Eve questions him. "You stupid kid. Do you have any idea what the pack is gonna do to you when they find out?" she questions him, then Serena heard the door close and her body froze "They're not gonna find out, Evie." Oliver informs her, Serena covers her mouth as her eyes began to water. "If they did, all those people would have died in vain. I had to do whatever it took to make us strong," he informs her. "Ollie, no," Eve begs him. "I've got to do that even now," he said to her as Serena shook her head. "Ollie, it's all over now," she informs him, then she heard Eve shouting at him as she struggled against him, but her shouts were muffled and Serena quickly ran away. Horror and shock, she needed to warn someone.

~8~8~8~

Not long after Elliot and Hayley return, they walk inside the shack, to see that Eve was dead. Elliot covers his mouth tears form in his eyes as he looks away from her and leans against the wall. Jackson leans back in the chair, a bottle of Bourbon in his hand, tears in his eyes. Serena gently pets Eve's hair with a shaky hand. Hayley sat down next to her and took Eve's hand and tears well up in her eyes.

Elijah stood there and lets them grieve as Oliver was rallying the others to fight back. Tears stream down Serena's cheeks. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry," she mutters and Elijah places his hand on her shoulder as she exhales as her tears kept coming.

~8~8~8~

Eric walks along the street, then Genevieve steps in front of him, a seductive smirk on her face. "I see you're back," she states strutting up towards him. "And I see you're still a self-centered bitch. Glad we got that out of the way," he states, crossing his arms. She giggles and circles closely around him. "You know, witches are evil bitches, willing to do whatever it took to get what you want. Like, for instance, manipulating Nik so you can get your greasy little fingers on Esther's spellbook to keep the upper hand," he states, making her freeze.

Then he walks past her, then turns to her, "And the Ancestor's so-called decree to murder my sister's children." he states and she turns back to him. "How did..." she asks and he chuckles at her, "You see, my people may different kinds of powers, uncertain what we will have when maturity hits. Serena as the power over a person's mind. Elliot can raise the dead, not fully returned. Their corpses, of course. And me, I can see a person's deepest secret, the ones the like to hide under lock and key." he states and she took a step back and he follows her. "And I know you would do it, anything to stay alive living off of someone else's life force and not willing to give it up." he chuckles as she was pressed against the pole. "But bombs in the Bayou, the attempts on Serena and Hayley and the babies," he states.

She looks at him in shock. "You think I have something to do with that." she questions. "I wouldn't put it past you, it close to your style. But I know it wasn't you," he states, gripping her chin tightly. Then shoves her chin to the side. "I have a really good idea who did it and I don't plan to tell," he states and she turns back to him. "Do you really think me a monster to stoop that low?" she growls at him and he smirks. "Like I said, I wouldn't put it past you," he informs her and she chuckles to herself. "Of course, what am I conspired to the pure light of that human Camille." she throws at him.

Eric steps away and rolls his eyes at her, "Shame about her uncle, though." she states with a smirk on her face. "Ah, yes. Father Kieran, the good man in transition and doesn't plan to complete it. And with that death, been released of the hex." he states and she giggles. "A hex of that magnitude?" she questions and looks away. "Kieran's hex will return if it hasn't already. And that boundary spell, on the other hand, now that he's died, I imagine it won't be quite so confining anymore," she states and he smirks at her then leans in. "How long did you think you were getting away with it?" he questions.

Making her turn back to him as he pulls back, "What?" she questions and he just laughs. "I know all about the spells the witches cast and the effects it comes with, I had 1,000 years to learn all about you witches," he states and she took another step back, but his hand shot out and grips her neck. "Now that I have your attention, listen to good, witch. If you continue down this path to stay alive, you will find the most painful death imagined or you can kill yourself now, ending it and sparing yourself all the trouble," he states as she struggles against his grip.

Then he lifts her off the ground as she kicks, "I have warned you, witch and I suggest you take the fucking hint and kill over already." he states then drops her to the ground. Genevieve coughs as air fills her lungs, she then sat up and looks around, seeing that Eric was nowhere in sight.

~8~8~8~

He returns to the church, knowing the witches would never give up their prey so easily and he knew Genevieve would rub in his face about it too, but he always hands the upper hand when it comes to his enemies, his parents taught him that, his grandparents taught him that and he taught Serena that.

And it kept them alive for centuries, he then flashes right at Father Kieran, braking his grip on Camille's hair, she collapsed to the ground and looks up at Eric as he held Kieran back and away from her.

Then he looks at her, seeing the blood and cuts on her face. "Camille..." he asks her, she just looks at him and nods her head at him. He sighs and nods his head at her. Then he looks back at Father Kieran, who was glaring at him. "I am sorry, Father Kieran, you deserved better than this," he informs him and thrust his hand into his chest, gripping his heart.

Making Father Kieran gasp in shock, Camille looks away from the two as Eric lowers him to the ground and smashes his heart in his hand. Then Kieran gasps as his life slowly fades from him. Then Eric pulls his hand out from his chest and stood up. Then he turns to Camille and walks over to her, then kneels down, gathering her into his arms and he pulls her up into his arms. "I'm taking you home and I will take care of you," he whispers to her and walks out of the church, holding Camille in his arms.

~8~8~8~

Jackson looks out at the lake, drinking his bottle of whiskey, then Serena steps out and walks to him "You said your grandmother was a healer." he states as she stood next to him. "You said you can heal any wound with the right medicine and timing." he went on as she said nothing. "You had the right medicine, the right timing. You even said that she was going to recover," he states and she sighs.

Then he turns to her and kept her eyes on the lake, "Where did it all go wrong?" he asks her, the tears stream down her eyes, she then reach over, gripping Jackson's hand and was pulled into her memory.

He saw everything she saw, going to check on Eve. Knowing she was going to make a full recovery. But overhearing her and Oliver speaking. Speaking of the bombings and the deal he made with some people. In the hopes of making his people strong. And the sound of Eve's struggle and muffled screams as she fought against Oliver for her life.

Jackson was then pulled out of the memory as Serena's releases his hand, he gasps and looks at her as she pulls her hand back and crosses her arms, looking out at the lake. "He killed her, making her a martyr for his dead-end plan. He killed his people for some crazy idea that he could make the pack strong and take New Orleans," she mutters as the tears stream down her cheeks. "But this will only break the pack even more." she states and Jackson took a step closer towards her, "How can you be so sure?" he asks and she looks at him, "I watched my pack, my friends, my brothers and sister being slaughtered right before my eyes. I have watched plans like this fall over and over again." she states.

Then she looks back out at the lake. "You plant the seeds of hate and eventually they turn on you. This will be no different, Oliver will pay the horrible price when it comes to dealing with the wrong people," she warns him. Jackson sighs and pulls her into his arms. Then Elliot walks up to them, placing his hand on his shoulder as the Moonscare pack stood with them, refusing to be caught up in some fool plan.


	20. A Walk closer with Three

_Chapter 20: A Closer Walk with Three_

Eric tossed and turned in bed as he was struggling to get some sleep, he was walking through the woods, back in his original clothing.

Hair pulled back in a half braid, brown long-sleeved shirt, black vest, a belt strapped around his waist, sword at his hip and his boots on his feet.

He walks through the woods, navigating through the morning mist that blanketed the woods. He heard nothing, no sound, not the crickets or the animals waking from slumber. No, it was quiet. Too quiet. He stops and looks around, but then heard a rustle of sticks and twigs. Then Eric quickly turns around, his hand at his hilt as he waited for the predator to jump him.

But a cry of pain echoed in the woods and met silence, Eric then relaxes and felt the air around him shift and the mist faded away as the sun then began to shine, filling the woods with life. "Eric..." a woman calls out and he turns quickly, finding himself in a hovel, his old hovel. Then he looks down at clothes and found himself in his modern clothing. "Eric." the woman calls out again. He froze in his spot then slowly turns around, tears well up in his eyes and looks at the woman, smiling at him, wearing her red Viking dress, her black hair ascends down her body to her back as her green eyes gaze lovingly at him.

He just looks at her in shock and relief, as the woman walks closer to him and gently caresses his face, "My sweet boy, look at her." she states as he leans into her touch as the tears fell down his cheeks. "You look tired." she jokes, making him chuckle. "I'm exhausted." he jokes, making her smile. "You have so much of your father in you, protective and intimating," she states, then he grips her hand. "But I also have my mother's temper and her gentle nature," he states and she nods at him. "Not to mention my sarcasm," she states and he laughs a little.

Then the woman pulls away, "How did I get here?" he asks as she walks to the pot, cooking up some foot, "The other side is falling apart. Mikeal is not keen on letting you and his children be content with your new lives here in New Orleans. But that witch Monique will take advantage of this to get to Serena and Hayley." she answers him, taking the spoon and pours the soup into the bowl. "The witch bitch?" he question. She nods at him as she adds in medial herbs into the soup. "The very same, she's trying to murder the babies," she states and he looks at her in horror. "It's bad enough that she's picking on Davina, now, she's trying to murder the babies?!" he snaps.

The woman then walks up towards him, placing her on his shoulder. "Your anger is well placed, but you forget who order the hit," she states walking him over to the table and they both sat down. "Esther," he growls as the woman handed him the bowl and he looks down at it. "What's this?" he questions, "It will help you counter Mikeal's pull and awake from this dream," she informs him and he looks down at the soup. "I'm sorry." he said and she frowns sadly at him, "It wasn't your fault what happened to me, Eric. You were just a boy." she tells him.

But he shook his head, "I knew. I knew something was wrong and I wanted to tell you, but... I did nothing." he states, clutching his fist. But she smiles and pets the back of his head, "As did I, I knew she was growing more jealous of me and I knew she come after you and your siblings of I did not draw her away." she states and Eric looks at her. "I am sorry for all the grief and pain I have caused you and your siblings," she states and he sniffles a little. "Me too." he admits and she smiles at him, "Drink up," she tells him and he sips the soup down.

The woman smiles at him then gently kisses his temple, "I love you, my son." she whispers to him and everything faded away.

Eric shot his eyes open and as he looks around the room, finding himself back in his compound. He then sat up and exhales to himself. Then he felt something burn on his arm. He pulls it out and looks down at the mark, it was a protection spell until the witches were dealt with. Eric smiles to himself, thankful for the woman who helped him.

~8~8~8~

Hayley and Serena walk into Rousseau's as everyone was celebrating Kieran's death and funeral. Serena found it... odd and strange. Then they both stop as Camille was storming for the door, "Cami?" Serena calls out, she stops and turns to her. "Are you okay?" she asks her, Cami just sighs, shaking her head and walks out of Rousseau's.

The two exchanged looks as Hayley shrugs at her, but then they look over and saw Francesca walking out from the kitchen. Then the two of them frown. "I don't like her," Hayley mutters, crossing her arms. "I don't trust her," Serena states as she too crosses her arms. Then Elliot walks up to the both of them, "Let's go talk to the Mikaelsons so we can find out about those rings, yes?" he asks them.

They both sighed and nodded at him. Eric sat next to Klaus, as he was brooding from his dream, "Seems rather uncivilized- to laugh and dance around the body of a loved one." Klaus states, Eric nods as he sips his brandy. "Yes. Far better to practice your process of grief, isn't it, Klaus?" Elijah states as he pours himself a drink. "Denial, rage, and hoarding coffins in basements," he states, Eric rolls his eyes at the two of them.

Then Hayley and Serena walks over to them and sat down next to each other as Elliot leans against the chair, next to Eric. "I will warn you, Hayley, Serena, Niklaus is in a spectacularly foul mood today," Elijah informs them and the two looked at him. "Sod off," Klaus mutters at them. Serena sighs, crossing her arms and leans back in her chair. "What's the deal with these moonlight rings? Oliver's trying to start a revolution every 5 seconds. People are scared, angry. And, frankly, we're tired of stalling." Hayley questions him, fed up with everything.

Then Klaus looks at her, "It's a day of peace, Hayley. Try and enjoy it. In the meantime with the manner of unknown enemies conspiring against our family, you'll both move back in with us." he informs her them. "Excuse me?" Serena questions with a smile. Do you honestly expect us to be the damsel in distress, locked up in a tower, then we'll escape from that tower, drama will follow in suit, and then finally you realize that Hayley and I are highly capable of looking out for ourselves." she throws back at him, making her brothers and Hayley smirk. Klaus just glares at her. "The rings are in progress. I will live up to my word. We will find and punish whoever launched the attack on the bayou. And you both will return to the compound for your own safety." he throws at her.

Then Serena leans forward "And if you expect me to be under the same roof with that red-head whore, I don't think so. I will rip her head from her neck." she promises him, Klaus just rolls his eyes at her. "Fine, but right now, I'm gonna finish this bottle and the next in the hopes of drowning the demon that has chosen today to haunt me." Klaus states and Serena rolls her eyes and looks away from him. "Cheers, Mikeal. Impeccable Freudian timing," he calls out and downs the bottle. Then Serena looks at him in pure shock.

As did Elliot and Eric. Then Elijah pulls forward, closer towards Klaus "Elaborate." he states and Hayley looks at him, "Have you dreamt of our father?" he asks him and Klaus shot a glare at him. "Go ahead. Have a good laugh." Klaus offers him "This isn't something to laugh about, Nik." Serena states as they looked her at, "I dreamt of him too. It felt real." she informs him and he looks at her in shock. "You as well?" Elijah asks, she looks at him and nods. Then he looks back at Klaus, "I can assure you there isn't a piece of this that I find even remotely amusing, Niklaus, especially considering I've been dreaming of him, too." Elijah informs him and the two of them exchanged looks. "What?" he questions.

Elliot exchanged looks with Eric, who understood his worried gaze. "If you both are also seeing him..." he states and he looks into the crowd, catching a certain redhead that walked into Rousseau's. "Perhaps our elusive unknown enemy is orchestrating a further attack," he states and Klaus looks over at Genevieve as she smiles at him. "Well, then what is better way to punctuate a day of peace than by killing someone?" Klaus states as he waves back at her, Serena just rolls her eyes at him and looks away from them.

~8~8~8~

Eric was reading through his grandmother's grimoire that she left for him, then Genevieve walks into the room, "Let me guess, the other side where the supernatural were left to rot is falling apart." he calls out, looking at her.

She froze under his gaze and nods at him, "That is terrible." Elliot calls out, making Genevieve jump as she turns to him. He was leaning against the frame and a drink in his hand. "Then that means the travelers tried to make themselves a home." Eric states and Elliot chuckles "And failed miserably." he states, walking past Genevieve.

Then the Mikaelsons walks into the room, "So, what is the word?" Elijah asks "The other side is disintegrating." Eric informs him, turning a page "Disintegrating?" Elijah asks, "He's right, more or less." Klaus states as he pours himself a drink. "It's actually imploding. I made a call to a rather reluctant Bennett witch in Mystic Falls who said the same thing. The dead are being torn away into nothingness. And they're not interested in going quietly." Klaus states. Then Elijah steps forward. "So you're saying that our father, faced with permanent extinction, has decided to spend his remaining time tormenting us." Elijah states.

Elliot nods at him, sipping his drink "Unless he can manipulate a witch into giving him a physical form in the real world." Eric calls out. Elijah just sighs at him, "How delightful." he mutters with a smirk. "Well, one on the plus side, we'll soon be rid of his abhorrent soul forever. And what a good riddance that would be. Unless what Eric said happens." Klaus states and Eric clicks his tongue and winks at him.

Then Genevieve turns back to the Eldest Mikaelson, "So am I in the clear, Elijah? Or is there a new conspiracy that you two would like to threaten me over?" she questions him, Eric shot a look at his brother as they both glared at Genevieve, knowing that she was hiding something. Something that would cost her, her people, her coven, her ancestors and her life. She could feel their stares on her but she remained. "Is there?" Eric questions her, she said nothing. "Nothing springs to mind at this precise moment," Elijah answers her. "Oh, gee, thanks," she states then turns away from him and stood in front of Klaus. "I have to get back to the girls. Perhaps tomorrow after the funeral, you and I could spend some time together... alone." she offers him.

Elliot and Eric roll their eyes, Eric gags as Elliot shutters, Klaus smirks at her, "I suppose we'll have to see." he states, she scoffs with a smile and walks out of the compound. Then Elijah walks closer to his brother. "Please tell me you've designed a stronger method to control the witch than playing hard to get," Elijah asks him, closing the doors and Elliot offers his a glass. "Well, I've always been partial to the classics," Klaus answers him and Eric shook his head at him.

~8~8~8~

Once everything was gone from Rousseau's, Cami sat in front of the coffin and Eric walks in and next to her, "How are you feeling, Cami?" he asks, gripping her shoulder. She sighs, sipping her drink. "I'm alright, for the time being," she answers. "Eric smirks and found a chair, placing it next to her. "No one bothered you today, did they?" he asks.

She snorts, "I'm bothered that people are partying my uncle's death, I'm bothered that a witch hexed my uncle to death and I'm was bothered by this Francesca woman about some key." she states and Eric frowns at her. "I'm doing great," she states, raising her glass. He nods and leans back in his chair then reaches into his collar shirt and pulls out a key. "Was this what she was bothering you about?" he asks.

She looks at him then her eyes widen in shock as she recognizes the key around his neck. "Where did you get that?" she asks him, he removes the rope from his neck and held it out to her. "I lifted from Marcel, who had Josh lift it from you dying uncle," he answers her as he places it in her hands. "Figured you would want it back," he states and she looks at the key. "Why would he do that?" she questions him, Eric just shrugs at her, "Must of thought he was protecting you and that you have suffered enough from everything that's been happening in here New Orleans," he answers her.

Camille huffs as she crosses her arms. "I watched as my uncle was half driven insane, I was beaten half to death by him, I have been lied to and compelled and no one told me what really happens to my brother Sean. And now I have to sit next to his body. I don't need to be patronized." she states and he nods at her, "So, what do you want to do?" he asks her.

She looks at him and sighs, then held the key out to him, "Keep it safe for me?" he asks her, Eric looks at her, seeing that she needed time. He nods at her and took the key and places it back around his neck and hides it under his clothing. "Do you want me to stay?" he asks her. She exhales, shaking her head. "No, I want to be alone right now," she answers. He nods at her, giving her a quick hug and left her to her thoughts.

~8~8~8~

Hayley and Serena walk along the sidewalk as they were heading to Francesca's house. "The other side is falling apart, hallelujah. But the people trapped there won't go quietly. Yay." Serena growls as they both sat down and waited. "Well, at least you won't be tormented if you die." Hayley states. Serena sat straight and looks at her, "I should feel offended, but you raise a good point." she states.

Then they both turn, hearing a car pull up and then saw Francesca and one of her guards step out and walk up toward the house. The two smirk as Francesca stops and notices them. "Ah. Hayley and Serena, right?" she asks them and walks in front of them. "I'm guessing you're not here because you want to make a new friend." she states "Terrorists can't become friends with me when they attack innocent people." Serena states as she and Hayley stood up and crosses their arms. "Wow. I've been accused of everything from grand larceny to blackmail but terrorist, that's new." she states as Serena narrows her eyes at her, "Oh, so you had nothing to do with a human that owed you your casino 100 grand and just randomly pulls up into the Bayou and blows up, wounding a good potent amount of the wolves just for shits and giggles?" Serena states.

Then she looks at Hayley, "That doesn't seem strange at all, doesn't it?" she sarcastically asks and Hayley shook her head, "No, not at all." she states "I heard, awful." she states, handing her keys to the guard. "Goodnight," she tells them, walking past them and to the door, Hayley turns back to her and the guard went to stop her, but Serena, held her hand up, stopping him. Then curls her two fingers in, making him fly out to the side and smack against the ground.

Francesca turns back to them seeing that they both marched up to her, "You honestly think I haven't been playing this little game of the next ruler, that man that killed himself in the Bayou owed the Palace Royale, you, and then after his death, his debt was erased as if it never existed." Serena states. "Just like magic." Hayley states and Francesca just looks at them. "Jeff was a fixture at my Roulette table. Sometimes he was up. Something he was down. I absolved his family of the debt he owed out of the goodness of my heart." she informs them. Hayley narrows her eyes at her.

But Serena just laughs at her, "Goodness of your heart?" she questions and kept laughing, pulling her hand to her face, then slowly moves it down, Francesca froze for a moment, seeing the insane rage inside her glowing golden eyes. "You don't have a heart, Francesca. Your only interest is to be on top," she states, Francesca then shook of the fear and shrugs at them, then Serena pulls her hand away. "Feel free to sniff around. My hands are cleans. And I'd advise you to mind your manners, it's lucky you're still alive. you're both the ones the wolves all whisper about, like royalty" she said with jealously Serena notices the tone in her voice and raised her head high. "If I was interested in hurting the wolves, you'd be my target. And when I go after someone, I don't miss." she tells them and turns to the door, "Keep telling yourself that, pretender. But I know your secret." Serena calls out to her, making Francesca froze for a moment.

She turns back and saw Serena and Hayley walking away, "What did you mean?" Hayley whispers to her and Serena looks at her, placing her hand on her back "Not here, I'll tell you later." she informs her. Drawing a protection charm on her, protecting her and the baby inside her. Once leaving the property, they walk down the sidewalk and Serena heard Monique whispering a spell in them, but thankfully Serena's charm protected Hayley and the witch's spell was placed on her.

Then Serena stops, shivering. But then she whispers a spell under her breath onto the witch herself and a mark was placed on the side of the witch's neck. Hayley stops and looks at her, "Serena, you alright?" she asks her, Serena then looks at her and nods, "Yeah, just a little cold, is all?" she answers, pulling her coat tighter towards her.

~8~8~8~

The next day came and everyone gathered for the funeral parade for Father Kieran, everyone wore black. Eric and Elliot walk along Serena and Hayley as the Mikaelson brothers joined them. Then Serena coughs a little in her hand, trying to breath. Hayley looks at her, rubbing her back. "You alright?" she asks her and the boys look at her, she nods at her. "Fine just a little cough," she answers.

Hayley smiles at her and exhales with a frown on her face. "You all right?" Elijah asks her as she sighs. "You look-" he states, "Hundred months' pregnant and pissed off at the world?" she asks him and Elijah just smiles at her. "I was going to say you look lovely," he states and she smiles at her, Elliot threw a smirk at Eric, who got his meaning and shook his head at him, then Hayley looks at Francesca who was patting the tissue on her cheeks. "Do you think Serena and I were the targets of those bombings?" Hayley asks the boys. Serena shot a look over at her brothers, as they sighed at her. "Of course you were the target, were I to wage a war on the wolves, you'd both be my first kills. I would string you up for all you worshipers to see." Klaus informs them.

Serena and Hayley just frown at him. As Serena's brothers glared at him, "I believe that was my brother's way of telling you he'd like you to return home with us." Elijah informs him, "Oh really, I couldn't tell." Serena rhetorically states, making her brother snort at her. Klaus threw a glare at her. "Perhaps a different approach, Niklaus, with fewer references to murder," Elijah informs him as Serena looks away from him. "As much as I would hate to throw you two over my shoulders and drag you kicking and screaming to the compound, we both know I will for the sake of my children," Klaus informs them.

The Petrova siblings rolled their eyes at him, "One bad dream, and suddenly you want to be a responsible daddy." Hayley jokes and Serena laughs a little. Then Klaus swung his arm over Serena's shoulder, making her frown. "Let me put this in perspective. My father lived to torment me. It is not my intention to become him this cycle of misery ends with my children." he informs her. Serena nods, gripping his arm and threw it off her shoulder. "That may be so, but you keep forgetting something," she states and looks him dead in the eyes. "This is our children and the baby girl is Hayley's daughter. Remember that," she states and walks away from the others.

Hayley smirks proudly and follows after her, "Very heartfelt, Niklaus." Elijah states, "Well done, you pissed her off, again." Eric informs her. Klaus just frowns at the two of them. "I hate bloody funerals," he mutters.

Serena watches at Hayley ran up to Camille and began to talk with her. Serena smirks, knowing why Hayley was talking with her, then she felt a hand touch her shoulder, she turns and saw Jackson, wearing black. "Jackson, hi," she said in surprise. "Hi," he states and walks next to her. Serena felt her heart beating like crazy. "What are you doing here?" she asks him.

He shrugs and grips her hand, "I'm here for you." he answers, she smiles and looks away from him, brushing her hair behind her ear and grips his hand in return. "I know this is bad timing, but do you know who Oliver was in league with?" he asks her, she looks up at him and nods, "Did you ever wonder what happened to the Gurrera wolves?" she asks him, "I have wondered where they disappear to," he states. Serena then looks around and leans in close to him, "They didn't disappear, they never left New Orleans." she informs him.

He looks at her in shock. "What?" he asks, then Serena pulls away, starting to cough in her hand, trying to breath "Serena?" he asks her, she pulls away from him and leans against the pole. Then she started to cough up blood. "Serena!" he calls out again, gripping her shoulders. Serena looks down at her hand as blood smeared onto her hand and she looks at Jackson in shock. "Klaus!" Genevieve calls out, getting the Petrova and Mikaelson's attention. Hayley looks at Genevieve. They watched at the witch ran off and then saw Serena collapse into Jackson's arms. The Petrova and Mikaelson were in shock "Serena!"

~8~8~8~

Jackson carries Serena into the compound, Eric and Elliot waved their hands and the items on the table fell off and clatter onto the ground. And Jackson marches to the table. "Gently," Eric orders him and Jackson gently laid her on the table. "I can help." Genevieve offers them. "Don't touch her," Hayley growls at her, Elijah places his hand on Hayley's shoulder, understanding her anger. "Let her be, Elijah. He was a nurse." Klaus informs her as Eric removes his coat. "No offense, Nik. She's not the only healer here," he informs him.

Then he places his hand over her forehead and his hand glowed, her hidden markings responded to his magic and traveled down her body. "What's happening?" Jackson asks him, "Their magic is communicating, speaking to one another." Elliot answers him. Then Klaus vamps at Jackson and grips his neck. "What did you do to her?" he questions him with rage in his eyes. "Nothing. We were just talking then she coughed up blood and fainted," he answers him.

Then Elijah pulls him away from the wolf, "Klaus, he wouldn't hurt her." Hayley informs him, Klaus pants as he glares at the two. "Fight some other day," Eric shouts at them then looks at Genevieve. "You want to help? I need candles and incense. Now." he orders and she ran off as Klaus quickly her. "She's freezing to the touch," Jackson states as Elijah touches her skin. "Cold to the touch," he mutters. "We have to keep her warm." Eric states and then Jackson quickly removes sis coat and covers her. "She's not breathing," Elijah states as he folds his coat and places it under her head.

Hayley grips Serena's hand tightly in hers. Then Elliot checks her pulse, "I can hear the baby's pulse but not hers." he states and Jackson looks down at her with worry.

~8~8~8~

Serena shot forward, gasping awake, she looks around and found herself in the compound, but she was on the other side. "No..." she mutters them someone walks out of the shadows, getting her attention.

Her whole body froze, eyes widen in fear as her heart started to race, "Not possible." she mutters, getting off the table and steps back. The man just smirks at her. "I killed you. You burnt to ash," she states as he steps closer to the table. "Well, well, well how lovely to see you again, Serena," Mikeal said as she glares at him.

~8~8~8~

Eric watches as Serena's markings were flickering. "What happening?" Elijah asks as Hayley grips Elliot's arm. "She... in distress. Something is there with her, I can't wake her when she's like this," he answers, Klaus paces back in forth. Then Jackson steps closer to him, "Then how do we help her?" he asks. "We'd have to clam her down so my magic can wake her," he answers.

Genevieve kept chanting to see Serena on the other side then Klaus walks back to them, bites his wrist and he feeds his blood to her. "Come on," he whispers, but the bloodstreams down the sides of her mouth and chin. Hayley leans in and held her ear close. Then she pulls back and shook her head. "Why isn't it working?" Elliot growls then grabs a chair and slams it into the wall, breaking it at contact.

~8~8~8~

Serena took a step back as she kept her distance "Look at how you've grown, Serena. More rage, more hate." Mikeal states as she kept stepping back. "I can't be here, I am not here. None of this is real," she said aloud to herself, but he just smirks at her. "On the contrary, my dear. You are here. And this is very real." he reports to her.

Then he vamps at her, holding her in a headlock, making her gasp and grip in his arm in fear. "Welcome to my hell. Stuck in an eternity of watching over that hideous creature my children call brother," he growls. But she shook her head, "You can't be here, I killed you, you're dead. How can I even be here?" she questions as she looks around the area.

Then it hits her as tears well up in her eyes, "No. no, no, no, my baby!" she cries, "Your baby?" he questions, looking down at her belly as she struggles in his grip. "That kid never had a chance!" he shouts and her fear began to fade away. Serena then stops struggling as she pants in rage. "And as if your bloodline wasn't filth enough, you poison it by merging it with Klaus'?" he snaps at her, then chuckles "The deathless vermin fancying himself a daddy." he mocks and that set her off. Serena bellows, biting down on his arm, making him cry out in pain, she then twists his arm, breaking it, then grabs the lamppost and smacks him across the face, sending him flying then makes against the wall. He shook off the pain and shock, then looks at her. "He would be a better father than you could ever be!" she shouts.

He looks at her in shock then her eyes glowed golden "I am not dead, my son isn't dead. If we were dead, you wouldn't be trying to kill us!" he shouts at him and inf the shadow a black wolf with small white spots of fur watches them as he growls at Mikeal, its eyes glowing red.

~8~8~8~

Eric and Genevieve continue chanting, trying to keep Serena and her baby alive, "I'm taking her to a real doctor." Klaus states as he went to move her, "Don't! You move her and she dies." Eric warns him. Klaus stops and pulls away. "Wait, Hayley, how are you not in the same condition as Serena?" he asks her as he was generally confused.

Hayley looks at him and shrugs, then Elliot looks at her back and saw a charm glowing on her back "Serena protected you, someone was targeting the both of you." he states and Jackson looks at Hayley's back, seeing the mark. Hayley looks at him in shock then looks down at Serena. "Can you save her or not, because if you don't, you die along with her!" Klaus warns Genevieve, who looks at him in shock. Then Elijah held his brother back.

As Jackson was too shock as Klaus' outburst, Elijah steps him back as Klaus looked defeated. "I can lose her or the baby." he mutters to himself, "And we won't lose them, Serena won't let herself be killed," Elijah assures him and Klaus just looks at him.

As the two were chanting they both saw Monique with a voodoo doll in her hands, Genevieve gasp as she looks up at Eric, who was glaring at her, "Fix. This. Now." he orders her, she nods at him. "Someone get me my bag- the gris-gris pouch. Now!" she orders. "Jackson, I need kingsoil, it will help heal any injuries and bring her to sooner wake up." Eric orders, Jackson nods at her and Hayley stood next to him, "I'll help. I can't sit around as Serena is like this." she states and Eric nods at her. "Elliot, go with him, you know what it looks like," he states and Elliot ran off with the two.

~8~8~8~

Serena then glares at him, "You think a few months here is hell?" Serena questions him, then chuckles. "I have been for a thousand years, your torment is nothing compared to mine and I took great pleasure in killing you, defending Nik from you, your own son," she shouts at him. "He is not my son!" he shouts back at her, stepping forward and her stepping back "He's a scourge, a walking symbol of weakness," he shouts.

Then she stops, "And who's fault is that?! Who beat him mercilessly for hours?! Who destroyed the sweet shy boy that would bring me flowers or sketches of me?!" she shouts back, making him stop. "Nik had strength, he had power. The only scourge on this Earth, the only one who had weakness was you!"

~8~8~8~

Elliot grounds the kingsoil, Hayley grips Serena's hand, Jackson placed his hand on her shoulder as Genevieve pours the powder and draws a symbol in it.

Elijah and Klaus exchanged worried looks but the woman in the shadows, looks out at them, seeing Serena lay on the table helplessly, then she pulls up a wishing flower and gently flew on it, making the pedals fly.

~8~8~8~

Serena then broke off one of the banister arms and held the stake in her hands, "I'm not afraid of you anymore." she informs him, remaining confident. "There's no saying that atrocity festering in your womb and that of that wolf. Klaus will destroy it one way or another," he states as she stood firm. "Then the world dies with my babies for I will not be merciful. Not to him and not to you," he growls then threw the stake into his side.

Making him cry out in pain. Then she clutched her hand, the stake digs and twist into his side. He cries out again, falling to his side. But he grips the stake and rips it out of his side. Panting and gasping as the pain lingers.

Then he threw the stake to the side, "I will see that thing die, better he dies now and you along with it." he states and took a step forward, but then the wolf ran out and jumps at him, latching onto his throat. Mikeal cries out in shock and pain as he collapsed onto the ground and the wolf tore and dug into his neck.

Serena took a step back as she grips the banister. Then the wolf pulls away, glaring down growling down at Mikeal as his throat was torn out. Then Serena rips off another leg of the banister, marching over to him. The wolf moves out of her way as she stood over him. "I will see born and I will raise my children, Nik will raise and love these children. Hayley will raise the children," she states, letting the stake go as it floats in the air. "And you know what my children won't have?" she states then thrust her hand down and the stake impales into his chest. "You," she growls with pure white hatred.

Mikeal gags as she steps away from him and looks at the wolf as it jumps onto the table and looks at her. She slowly walks over towards it and it sat down. She then stood in front of it and looks the wolf dead in the eyes. Seeing the glowing red fade to it storming blue eyes. She gasps as the wolf's eyes were the same as hers. "Dad?"

~8~8~8~

Serena gasp awake, everyone looks down at her as Eric pulls his hand away. Then Serena shot up and looks around, trying to take her surroundings in. "Serena," Klaus calls out as he tries to grip her shoulder, but she shoves him away.

He looks at her in shock as she still returning, her markings faded as Jackson places his hand on her shoulder and she looks at her, "Serena, you're OK. You're safe now." he assures her. She then calms down and Hayley wraps her in a hug. "Serena." Eric calls out and she looks at him, "How are you feeling?" he asks her and she shook her head, "He was there, he tried to kill me." she whispers.

Then Elijah exchanged looks with his brother as they step closer, "Who?" Elliot asks her and she looks at the brothers as a tear stream down her cheek. "Mikeal," she answers and they both looked at her in shock. Eric just exhales and hugs the two girls. Then Elliot leans his head against Serena's back. The reality of seeing Mikeal and being on the other side again was still sinking in.

~8~8~8~

Serena sat in her room at the Mikaelson compound, leaning back against the frame as he was lost in thought, rubbing her belly. Jackson walks to the door, seeing her sitting on her bed then went to knock. "Hello Jackson," she calls out, making him stop and she looks at him. "I heard you coming," she informs him.

He nods at her and walks over towards her, "How are you doing?" he asks, sitting down next to her. She sighs and shrugs, "Reeling. Recovering. Still in shock." she answers. He nods at her "I would be reeling too if I saw something I hated and being back where I hated." he states, making her smile a little. "Mikeal was a piece of work. And on the other side... that's something else." she mutters and looks down at her belly. "You really love your son, huh?" he states.

She looks up at him, "From what Eric has told me, my people are highly protective of their children, if someone threatens them, we act. If someone dares steal them from us, we respond with deadly force. So I guess what I'm feeling is natural." she states.

But he saw the look of doubt in her eyes, "Serena." he states as she looks back at him, "You know you can talk to me." he states and she sighs at him. "When I was on the other side with Mikeal. We weren't alone." she states and he looks at her, "There was a wolf there and it protected me." she states then she brushed her hair back. "And when I look into its eyes, they were... familiar to me," she states. Then he looks at her. "I think it was my father," she states and he looks at him in shock.

She nods at him, "I know it's not possible, but he was there." she states and he nods at her. "Have you told your brothers about this?" he asks her and she shook her head, "I thought I was going insane or that my eyes were deceiving me," she states then leans back against the frame. "I never knew my father or my mother. All I know about them is that they loved me and they sacrifice their lives so I and my siblings could live," she states and looks out the window.

Jackson nods at her and places his hand on her knee, "Still you should tell them what you saw." he informs her and she looks at him "I know you think you're crazy, but your brother would believe you, you're family." he informs her and she just smiles. Then he brushed back a loose strain of her hair. She froze then turns to him. "Have faith," he tells them, then pulls his hand back. "I think I'm gonna stay here a while," she states, Jackson was sad at first but he hides his sadness but smiles and nods at her.

She frowns a little, nodding at him. "I plan to see you again," she promises him and he nods. "I'll hold you to that," he assures, making her smile at him, but quickly bites her lip in. Jackson turns away from her and walks to the door, as he turned from her, she looks back at him and watches as he walks to the door. She looks away and bites her lip a little as she looks away from him.

Then she returns her gaze back at the window and stews over her thoughts. -_What am I doing?! Me and a werewolf. Is would never work. I'm going to be a mother soon and he's not the father to my children._\- she brews, rubbing her belly and looks away. -_I am a thousand years old and yet I act like a 16-year-old. I can't._\- she wars herself. Then sadly broods, -_Besides, he's engaged to Hayley and too young for me. A dangerous insane, very unstable Sorceress. I would hurt him in the end._\- she leans against the frame and sighs sadly.

Then Klaus stood at the door, seeing her lost in her thoughts then knocks on the frame, pulling her from her dangerous thoughts. "You have proven quite resilient, Serena. Fighters, both of you," he informs her, walking into the room, with his hands behind his back. She just shrugs at him. "Given the situation we're in, I've had to keep my guard up," she answers him. He nods at her and looks away and she looks away too.

Given the situation of their broken relationship. "I've been thinking it over and decided, along with Hayley's advice. I'm moving back in." she informs him "Well, I'm relieved to hear it." he informs her and then she sharply turns her head back to him with a glare. "But it will under my terms. No bodyguards, no being closely watched 24/7 and absolutely no ordering me or Hayley around," she reports her terms to him.

Klaus just smirks at her. "All I ask is that the children are kept safe," he assures her as she just nods at him. "And me? Hayley? What about us?" she questions him, then stood up from her bed, standing her ground, "What happens to us when the babies' are born?" she questions him then points his finger at him. "Cause I swear, if you even think about taking my son from me or Hayley from her daughter-" she proceeds to threaten him, but he steps back and turns to the closed-door "Come with me?" he asks her.

Serena just looks at him and crosses her arms, with a suspicion glare glimmering in her eyes. He then grips the handle and turns it. "Please, I want to show you something," he assures her. Then she carefully steps closer towards him as he opens the door.

She was in awe, it was a nursery for her baby and it had everything. A shelve for the books, a little play area, a changing table, toys for him to play with. And most importantly a crib for her son to sleep and above it, a little chandelier that reflected the warm light. She places her hands over her heart as she glides into the nursery, looking at everything in wonder. "Believe it or not, Serena. I would like for Hayley to be apart of the children's lives and I actually want her here," he admits to her as she steps next to the crib. "And you've already lost one child, I will not be the reason you lose both," he states.

Serena smiles as she gently grips the little crystals hanging from the ceiling, "Our children should be raised by their parents. All of them. In their family home." Klaus informs her. She then looks away and turns to him. "All of us? You, me, Hayley, Elijah and Eric with the miracle children all under one roof?" she questions him. He shrugs at her. "Sounds like a teen mom show all gone wrong." she jokes making him chuckle a little at her.

Then he looks at her, seriously. "You said you saw my father," he states and she crosses his arm. "Why do you continue to call him that? After everything he's done to you?" she asks him in a soft tone. But he shook his head, "He's done damage only a father could do. You know that better than anyone." he informs her and she hung her head, remembering all the wounds and scars she's treated on Klaus from the beatings Mikeal gave him. "What did he say to you?" he asks her and she looks at him. "The same old drivel he's been preaching all these years, but I know none of them were true," she states.

He just looks at her and smiles a little, then he walks out of the room. She nods at him as he left, she then looks around the room, gently gliding it along the wood the crib.

But then she heard whispers in the wind, voices she's never heard before, voices of concern and warning. Telling her to be careful and not to trust the witches. She then groans softly, pulling her hand to her temple, it was a faint aching pain, then she walks over to the dresser and looks into the mirror. Seeing that her eyes were flickering.

Blue.

Golden.

.

.

.

Blood-red


	21. The Battle for New Orleans

_Chapter 21: The Battle for New Orleans_

In the middle of the night, Jackson drove his car down the road. Oliver sat in the passenger seat as Elliot sat in the back with the bag full of stones. Then Oliver looks into the back, eyeing the bag of stones. "Lot of driving for a bag of rocks," he states, Elliot smirks and looks out at the window. "We'll be in the quarter by dawn," Jackson assures him.

Then Oliver frowns, "You sure the Hybrid will do his part?" he questions him and Elliot shot a look up at Jackson as they both were smirking. "Serena will make sure of that," he assures him. Then Oliver scuffs "Yeah. I forgot your girlfriend has him wrapped around her finger. I'm sure your fiancee loves seeing you two together." he groans.

Elliot then glares at the back of his seat as Jackson frowns at him "You know, Ollie, I love you like a brother, but if you don't lay of Serena, we're going to have a problem." Jackson warns him, shooting him a glare. "A big problem," Elliot warns him as well. "Pay attention, Romeo," Oliver states as Jackson looks back and saw cops blocking the road.

Then he slowed down the car, coming to a stop. "All right. Relax. We ain't done anything." he assures them. "Be careful," Elliot warns him. Jackson nods at him and rolls down his window, leaning his head out. "Evening officers," Jackson calls out. "Step out of the car, all of you," he orders them. "What's this about?" Jackson asks him. Elliot looks out them and his eyes widen in shock as the officers pull out their guns and aim them at the car. "Jack, they're compelled," Elliot warns them.

Jackson pulls back in as they put up their hands and Marcel walks out from the shadows. "I think you should do as the man says." he states as Diego was with him, and then the two frown "Before things take a nasty turn," he states and Elliot glares at him.

~8~8~8~

Serena laid asleep in her room, listening to the voices sing her to sleep. The voices were soothing, the were calm and they were safe. But they also spoke of secrets hiding in the dark. Plots waiting to spring out at the right moment and of lies that were being spread.

She then shot her eyes open and slowly sat up in bed, she then walks to the glass doors and opens them to her balcony. She walks out and enjoys the cool breeze. Serena then looks over her shoulder and notices the wolf behind her and he bows before her. "Keep your eyes peeled and don't trust Francesca or her people, same applies to the Genevieve and her witches and Marcel and the vampires," she warns him.

Then she looks away from him, "War's brewing and I done want the Crescent wolves or our people in the middle of their fighting." she informs him. He nods and was flashes away from her sight. Serena then turns back to the city and leans against the rails.

~8~8~8~

Cami stood in Rousseau's, decoding the hidden message from the code from the small box that Kieran had hidden from supernatural, but then Francesca's men came into the bar and escorted everyone out, getting her attention. "Hey! Hey what are you-" she calls out walking up to them. "I tried to be nice about this," Francesca calls out, Cami then quickly hides the book in her back pocket and covers it.

She then glares at the woman. "Who the hell do you think you are?" she questions her. "I am the new owner of this gumbo shack. Ink is not dry on the contract yet, but I can tell you I got it cheap. Business is not what it use to be since Sophie Deveraux kicked the bucket." Francesca states as she walks past her and one of her men closes the doors and locked them. "Look. I don't want any trouble." Cami informs her, "I don't really care what you want. Let's talk about what I want." Francesca informs her as she turns back to her. "Right. My uncle's key. You said you were going to use it to protect the innocents of the city." she states as Francesca circles her. "Seems pretty ironic given your line of work." she snaps back at her.

Then Francesca stood in front of her, "I'm a legitimate businesswoman who's never been convicted of a crime, and, as leader of the human faction, that key is mine." he growls into her ear. Then Camille looks at her, "I gave you time to mourn. Now time's up." she informs her and Cami nods at her, "Message received. Let be just go find that key I don't have." she throws back at her.

Then Francesca glares at her, "My family has been in New Orleans for a ling time, Cami, even longer than yours, and we've learned it's a very hard city to get by in if you don't have any friends." she warns her, in a threatening way. "Depends on what type of friends you have," Eric calls out. Everyone then snaps their heads at him as he was sitting on the bar, sipping a glass of bourbon. "Sup." he raised his glass to them. Camille couldn't help but smile at him. "And I'm pretty sure Cami has powerful friends that are looking out for her," he states.

Francesca just glares at him, "How the hell did you get in here?" she questions him, he just looks at her, "Magic, dun. Keep up slowpoke." he states then downs his glass and jumps off the bar. "But I am here because I was wondering what my favorite human bartender was up to and I saw everyone being forced out of Rousseau's," he states walking past her and stood next to Cami. "And I knew it was you. Threatening my friend so you can keep your secret, well... a secret." he growls at her with a smirk.

Cami looks at him momentarily then back at Francesca, who just smiles at her. "I haven't the faintest idea what you're talking about," she states and he nods at her. "Of course you don't. So, I'm going to let you off with a warning. Threaten my friend again and I'll rip your intestine through your mouth and trust me I have done it before." he promises her. She froze at him threaten then steps back. "Fine." she states then looks at Cami, "I'm going you until tomorrow to deliver or I'm won't be so friendly." she states then Eric growls at her, "Come after her again, and I won't be merciful," he promises her. Francesca nods at him and then she turns away from them and walks to the door.

Once they were gone, Eric then turns from the door and looks at Camille "You okay?" he asks her, she exhales and nods at him. "Yeah, I'm all right," she answers him. "Will you be OK from here out?" he asks her, she looks up at him and smile. "Yeah, I've almost figured out the code," she states, he smiles at her and nods. "That's good, but don't tell me, I already know what she's hiding," he states and she looks at him in confusion. He smirks and shrugs at her. "Knowing secret is kinda my thing," he states and she arches her eyebrow at him. "What? I can't help it sometimes, it's not like it come with an off switch or manual," he states as he walks to the door, Camille smirks as she shook her head at the immortal.

~8~8~8~

Marcel and Diego stood in the warehouse, Diego beating on Oliver as both him and Jackson as Marcel was forcing them to talk. Eliot jerks in his rope restraints. "Assholes!" he growls, his eyes glowing golden-red. "Leave him alone!" Jackson orders him and Diego stops, letting Oliver take a breather. "We'll leave your boy alone when you tell us what Klaus is up to." Marcel informs him.

Elliot kept struggling in the ropes, straining them from the tugging. "How the hell should I know what he is up to?" Jackson questions him. Then Marcel steps closer towards him, "See, I know you've been meeting him. The stones in your duffel bag, it's black Kyanite. It's pretty rare." he states, bending down to his level "I also know enough about witchcraft to recognize ingredients of a spell." he states and Jackson broke eye contact. "So you gonna make me ask again?" he questions and Jackson just glares at him.

Marcel nods at him and pulls back, "OK." he mutters, then both him and Diego step back, "You wanna know the problem with having three werewolf hostages?" Diego asks them, they looked at him as he was holding a blow torch. "You really only need one," he states, starting up the torch and held Elliot's head back as he didn't struggle against him and with a bored look on his face. "You Crescents boys, you think you're a bunch of badasses, but back in '25, I wiped out a whole bloodline of Guerrera werewolves. They were a lot tougher than you." Marcel intimidates them.

But Elliot just laughs at him, making Diego stop and everyone looked at him "Really? You think you're so tough?" he questions and kept laughing. "Marcel Gerard. The great Vampire King of New Orleans. Pfff, pathetic." he laughs, but Diego right hooks him, making him cough, spitting out blood, but just laughs him at him, the blood trails down the side of his chin. Then Marcel crosses his arms at him. "And you think you're tougher?" he questions him and Elliot stops laughing. And leans forward "I know I am." he states then glares at then. "I am Elliot Petrova Moonscare the older brother of Eric and Serena Petrova Moonscare. Werewolf of the Moonscare pack, I have suffered through training that would break you, I have been cursed by a witch to be trapped in the form of a beast, only allowed to be turned human once every full moon for a thousand years," he informs them.

Then leans back in his chair, "And you are nothing but infants compared to me and the horrors I have lost my mind to and still come back sane. do your worst." he states and laughs at them and Diego punches him in the face again.

~8~8~8~

Morning came, Serena looks through Eric's girmore, seeing all the healing herbs medicine, spell enchantments, and scrying spell. She flips a page as Hayley walks into the room, "Hey, did Jackson stop by at all?" she asks her and Serena looks up at her. "No. he didn't. He would have been here by now," she states.

Hayley nods and Serena looks back at the book and turns to the scrying spell. "I need a map of the city. Now." she orders, Hayley nods at her as Elijah walks into the room and she looks at him, "Something's wrong." he states, Hayley nods at him as Serena pulls out a scrying stone. "We need a map, call Klaus," she informs him. He nods at her and vamps away, Hayley helps Serena clear off the table.

Then Elijah pulls back and places the map down and the two roll it out and pulls out candles to weight the map and Serena began to scry for Jackson and the others. Then Elijah pulls out his phone and calls Klaus. Who answers him. "_Yes. Brother. What is it?_" Klaus asks him as Eric walks into the room. "It appears our wolves have gone astray brother," Elijah informs him. "They should have been back hours ago." Hayley states. Then Eric steps next to his sister. "Jackson said he, Oliver and Elliot would be back by now. Something must of happened to them." Serena states as the stone was circling around the docks.

Elijah nods at her "We need to find them." he informs his brother as Hayley looks over Serena's shoulder and down at the map. "_Well, that might be a bit tricky. You see, we've located their car on the back road in the middle of nowhere. I've suspect they've been shanghaied._" Klaus informs him and Serena rolls her eyes at him. "And you didn't feel the need to share this information?" Elijah questions him, as the stone points right at a warehouse. "_It was my intention to present you with the problem only after I found out an appropriate solution._" Klaus states and the three looked at Elijah. "Well, do enlighten us." Elijah jests him to continue. "_I'm closing in on it as we speak. The only person who would be bold enough to snatch my wolf allies is the one who has the most to lose,_" he answers him.

Then Elijah looks at Serena as both of their eyes widen. "Marcel," she whispers and she felt that old familiar fear in the pit of her stomach again. "No. He'll kill them." Hayley states as Serena grips her arm, shaking in fear. "_Genevieve assures me that Marcel has procured a clocking spell. The only witch who will aid Marcel is Davina._" Klaus informs them, then Serena took the phone from him, "You don't need to threaten her Nik." she informs them as Eric writes down the location. "_Oh, I'm afraid I do, luv. You see, he took my wolf allies to ensure I would succeed in helping them, so, therefore. I need to teach him a little lesson and target his loved one._" he informs her.

She just rolls her eyes at his ego, "Nik, you don't need to threaten her because I just found where they are." she informs him, he hums on the line. "_And why do need the witches when I have you,_" he states, she can feel him smirking through the line. "I am not some pawn you can use and simply through away when you want. I am the mother to your children and your former love, I demand fucking respect." she snaps at him. Making him shut up and Elijah took a step back as Eric pulls Hayley away from her. Then she exhales to herself, calming down "Now, Marcel took them to a warehouse down by the docks." she states.

Then Elijah immediately knows where, "Thierry's place." he states and she nods at him, "Meet up with Elijah and Eric, they'll show you were." she states and hung up, handing the phone back to Elijah, then he vamps away. Eric looks at her sister and she nods at him. Then he follows after him.

~8~8~8~

Hayley and Serena were pacing back and forth, worried out of their minds and couldn't stay still. Then Genevieve walks into the room, looking at them. "Eric and Elijah would of called by now." Hayley states, "Something must be up." Serena agrees with her. "Worrying isn't going to help." she informs them and they looked at her, "You both should sit down, try to keep calm," she informs them and Serena crosses her arm as Hayley turns to her. "What are you now, magician-slash-zen life coach?" Hayley questions her.

She just looks at the two of them, gulping down her guilt. "The treatment of pregnant women has advanced remarkably since I was a nurse, but even I know high blood pressure is bad for you and for the babies," she informs them. Serena rolls her eyes and sat down on the couch, "Especially now that you both are so close to term." she states and Hayley sat down next to Serena. "I hate this. I feel completely useless." Hayley mutters and Serena nods, "It's like I'm back on the other side all over again." she mutters.

Then Genevieve looks down at both of them, "Don't you two get it?" she asks them and they looked up at her, "You're the point of all this. Klaus and Elijah along with Eric, running all over town. It's all for you." she informs them and Serena just looks away. "I'm a bit envious," she adds and Hayley smirks at her. "Great. Lucky us," she states and Serena heard the whispers even louder as they were pouring off Genevieve's stiff body. "Is there anything I can get you?" she asks them. Then Hayley looks at her, "How about a Moonlight ring?" Hayley asks her with a smirk, making Serena smirk as well.

Then Genevieve sighs as she sat down next to the two, "The spell can't be preformed until the full moon reaches its apex, and, of course, I need the stones, which will be here soon enough." she states and the both looked at her. "Have a little faith," she assures her. But Hayley shot up and marches out of the room. "Watch were you tread witch, people like I am not merciful towards our enemies," Serena warns her and she stood up following Hayley out of the room and once they were gone, Genevieve looks away and took calming breaths, trying to settle the feeling in the pit of her stomach.

~8~8~8~

Elliot groans a little as he felt someone loosen his restraints, he flutters his eyes a little and lift his head and saw his younger brother in front of him. "Eric?" he mutters as his eyes were adjusting. "Sorry I took so long." he states and Elliot chuckles at him, "Well, you miss out on the party." he jokes, making Eric chuckle at him. Then Klaus removes the bag from Jackson's head, as the man groans and flutters his eyes open and felt his chin be grabbed.

He looks up, his eyes focusing as he saw Klaus smirking at him "Accolades to Marcel. He did quite a dance across the bridge of your nose." he states and Jackson looks away from him. Eric looks at his brother's face as well. "I am going to murder the vampire that did this to you," he growls and Elliot just chuckles at him. "Just like mother, fierce and deadly when angry." he jokes and Eric helps him to his feet. "And just like dad, always having your ass saved." he jokes and Elliot frowns at him. "Where is Marcel now?" Klaus questions him.

Jackson looks up at Klaus and then looks around the warehouse as he eyes the red wire from this crate to the crate closest to him. "Nowhere to be found," Elijah informs him as he walks over to the crate and opens the lid and found explosives inside. "Although he did leave us a delightful parting gift," he states and then drops the lid. "What about the stones?" Klaus questions the wolf, the Petrova twins shot him a glare. "I don't know." Jackson answers and Klaus rolls his eyes at him and turns away, "Untie me. I'll help you find them." he offers, trying to untie himself.

But Elijah jesters him to stop. "Sit still. You'll be freed as soon as it's safe," he assures him, kneeling down next to the trigger and examines it. Eric walks Elliot over to the pillar and leans him against it. "You alright?" he asks him, Elliot, just pants. "Give me a few seconds, I'll heal right up," he answers as Klaus tore open a crate, seeing the bombs inside. "Our focus should be the stones. Considering Jackson is competition for Hayley's affection, I think you'd agree." Klaus states with a smirk.

But they all just frown at her, "What?" he asks "Wrong girl, Klaus." Elliot calls out to him and Klaus him a glare, not wanting to admit something was going on between Serena and Jackson. Also... intimate. "Disregard my brother." Elijah said to him and Jackson looks down at him "Over the course of the last millennium, his capacity for tact is somewhat diminished." Elijah states as he shot a look up at his brother, then turns back to the trigger. "Not to mention all the paranoia that came along with it." Elliot throws out as he pushes himself off the wall.

He nods at Eric, assuring him that he was fine, then Eric ran over to Jackson and started to work at the restrain. Klaus rolls his head at him, "Oh, that's typical, isn't it?" he questions as Jackson glares at him. "Marcel fills a room with Dynamite, and yet I am the tactless one," he states, Elliot, rolls his eyes at him as he limps over to the men.

Elijah looks down at the wiring as he saw them before. "I recognize these explosives from the attack at the Bayou," he states and looks up at Klaus as Jackson's hands were free. "Could you remind me again why you believe that Marcel was innocent?" he questions him.

Klaus shot him a look, "Remind me to ask him when I pull out his innards." Klaus states and rips off another lid "You don't have to." Eric states as Elijah looks at him, "He didn't attack the Bayou." Eric assures him "Well please to tell, where these explosives came from." he questions him and Eric sighs, "I think they were provided by a certain gangster that leads the human faction." he informs them. "Francesca?" Jackson asks him, Eric nods. Then the realization hits him. "Why her?" Elijah asks him, standing to his feet.

Eric went to answers as they heard beeping, "OK. Exercise extreme caution in this general area. Bit of a mess." he informs them. "A bit?" Eric questions then Elijah's phone went off, he pulls it out saw Hayley was calling him "Impeccable timing." he mutters and answers it. "_What's going on?_" Hayley asks on the line. "_Is Elliot and Jackson OK?_" Serena asks as well. "Jackson and Elliot are fine. But Jackson is a little tied up right now. Could we call you back?" he informs them as he shot a look over at Klaus, who was enjoying himself.

Then he rips off another lid, but then one too had bombs inside, but this one had a note inside and then the bombs were armed. "Well, that doesn't bode well." Klaus mutters to himself "_What was that?_" Serena questions "Are you trying to kill us?" Jackson questions him. "Elijah, tell us what's going on?" Hayley questions as Klaus pulls out the note and opens it. "This is for Thierry," Klaus mutters and looks at Elijah. "_Get out. Get out of the warehouse now!_" Serena shouts on the phone.

Elliot shot a look over at Eric, who mirrors his look, then Klaus and Elijah exchanged looks as they looked at Jackson, then they vamped towards him as Elliot flashes towards his brother. Then the bombs went off, taking the entire building and everything inside along with it.

~8~8~8~

Serena paces as she was pancaking, the call was ended with explosions, Hayley rubs her head as she was worried as well. But then the two froze as they heard the door open. Then in walks Elliot and Eric. Serena exhales with relief and walks towards them. "You're OK," she mutters, wrapping her arms tightly around them.

They smiled and hugged her back. "It takes a lot more than bombs to kill us." Elliot jokes, making her smile as the tears well up in her eyes. She pulls back, seeing the bloodstain marks on Elliot's face, "Marcel did this to you?" she questions as the rage was in her eyes, Elliot grips her hand and smiles. "He'll get what's coming to him. I promise," he states.

She exhales, calming down as Hayley hugs Eric. Then Jackson walks into the room and Serena's heart was soaring. "Jackson." she breathed, walking to him and pulls him into a hug, "You're okay," she mutters and he hugs her back as well. Then Elijah walks into the room and she smiles at him. 'Thank you.' she mouthed, he smiles and nods at her. Then she pulls back and looks at Jackson, "Come on, sit down." she tells him. Leading him towards the couch. "I'm fine, too. Thanks for asking." Klaus states as he walks into the room, a little hurt that Serena was showing worry to Jackson.

The wolf sat down as Hayley pulls away from Elliot and Serena sat down next to Jackson, looking at his wounds. "What about the stones?" Hayley asks as Eric handed Serena herbal medicine she made in the Bayou. Klaus pulls himself a drink as Elliot sat down and Eric stood next to Hayley. "Scattered across the bed of the Mississippi, I imagine," Elijah answers her.

Serena cleans out Jackson's wounds and applies the medicine, "Marcel is no fool. He knows an empowered werewolf army would mean the end of vampires in New Orleans." Klaus states as Eric frowns at him. "The explosion is his way of saying he means to prevent that, for all the good it'll do him," Klaus said with a smirk and sips his whiskey. "Well, it did him pretty damn well, didn't it." Hayley snaps him at him as she looks at the Mikaelson brother. "This is my fault. I will find a way to fix this." Jackson states as he went to stand.

But Serena pushed him back down, "No. this is not your fault, Jackson, and you don't have to take responsibility for what happened." she assures him, making him smile at her and she applies the medicine on his face. "Besides you're hurt right and no one's blaming you," Hayley assures him. "I'm blaming you." Klaus states and the two glared at him, "Those stones will be hard to replace." he states but then smirks at him. "Oh god. I know that smirk." Eric mutters as Hayley looks at him in confusion.

Elliot was confused as well a Serena rolls her eyes, "You have a fucking backup plan, don't you?" she questions him and he smirks at her. "I have a fucking backup plan indeed," he answers and she and her siblings face-palm.

~8~8~8~

Then Francesca and her men walk into the compound, "You can't seriously mean her. She's a gangster." Hayley states as Francesca looks up at them. "I see her more as a means of procuring rare items at short notice," Klaus informs her as he walks to the banister. And Serena leans her hands against the railings. "I am not staying under the same roof as her." she points out, Hayley nods and pats her shoulder. "I'll suffer along with you." she promises her, Serena whines and they both walked after Klaus "Greetings, Ms. Correa. I see you brought company." Klaus states as the three were in front of Francesca and her men. "These are my brothers. I always include them in delicate business matters," she informs him.

Serena crosses her arms and shot a concerned look at Hayley, who understood her mistrust. "Fellas, meet Mr. Mikaelson," Francesca said to her brothers as Elijah then joins them, followed by Eric. "Please, call me Klaus. All my friends do," he states, smirking as he folded his hands behind his back. "I don't know if I'd call us friends, but if you and Marcel are planning on having a little throwdown," she states as she turns to one of her brothers, who held a case and she opens it. "I prefer my family to be on the same side as the inevitable victor," she states as she turns back to them with a bagful of the stones.

Eric places his hand on Hayley's shoulder as he felt her tension. "Then you have what I asked for." Klaus states as Serena paces slowly. "Not enough for an army at such short notice," she states, placing the bag in Klaus' hand. "But it's a start," she said and he looks inside the bag. "Strange, I wasn't aware that she was familiar with our plan," Elijah states as he walks over and stood next to Klaus. "My price for doing business is full disclosure. Your brother complied," she informs her as Klaus looks at the stones. "How does the human faction except to benefit from all this?" Elijah questions his brother.

Serena shot a look at Eric as he mirrored her look. "I only want to solidify our allegiance to the ruling class. It's good for business," she answers as she looks back at Klaus. "If only everyone shared your capacity for reason," Klaus said as he smirks at her and Eric rolls his eyes. -_Gullible moron._\- he mutters, "Sadly, they don't. Marcel is being especially vindictive. I'm worried he minds come after me or my family just for meeting with you." she states. -_Playing the victim card? Seriously?_\- Serena questions as she was not impressed. "It might be in our best interests if we combine out efforts." she offers him. "So be it. The more bodies we have to defend the compound, the better," he states and Francesca smirks at him, Hayley looks at Serena and grips her hand. "Let's get started, shall we?" Klaus states and Serena looks at Elijah as he was suspected of all of this.

~8~8~8~

Serena returned to Jackson after giving Hayley the medicine to cool down the aches for Elliot and she took the bandages and wrapped up Jackson's arm, he looks up at her as she was finished. "There. All done," she tells him with a smile. "Thank you," he states as he stood up. "I'm not the one you need to thank. It was Elijah and Nik who vamped you out before the explosion went off," she informs him as he pulls his shirt back on.

He nods at her as he struggles a little, "Here, let me." she states and pulls his shirt back on and buttons it up. "Yeah. Elijah really seems to care about Hayley," he states and she smiles. "There are more shades of gray than black and white," she answers him, he chuckles at her as she brushes off his good shoulder. "And Klaus?" he asks and she looks at him. "More complication there to fill novels." she answers, "I think that the understatement of the year," he states, making her smile. "Don't you mean the century?" she asks him.

He shrugs at her, "Look. I got to go, get back to the Bayou before the moon rises, so..." he informs her and she looks at him, then nods her head, lowering her it and frowns sadly. "Oh," she mutters. He nods at her and walks past her. "Jackson," she calls out and he turns to her. "Even if this plan, the plan to make moonlight rings goes sideways, I swear to you, I will find another way to help you and your people. So you won't have to turn anymore. So you won't have to go through your bones breaking or hiding in the Bayou." she promises him.

This makes him smile at her. "You know, Klaus isn't doing this out of the kindness of his heart," he states, making her nod. "I know," she mutters. "He's doing this for Hayley, and for you, Serena. You're the ones who's gonna change everything for us," he states, she smiles up at him, then steps closer and gently perks his cheek. He looks at her in shock as her face was beet red. "Be careful going to the Bayou and during the full moon?" she asks him. He smiles at her, caressing her cheek. "I will," he promises then turns away from her as his hand slips from the warmth of his skin.

But then Elijah stood in his way and Jackson sighs at him, "Seems I owe you yet again." he states and Elijah nods at him. Then Elliot stood behind Elijah, "You ready?" he asks him As Hayley walks into the room, next to Elijah. Jackson looks at him and nods, "See you later, Jackson?" Serena calls out and Jackson looks back at her and smiles. "See you later, Serena," he promises and walks out of the room with Elliot.

Elijah smirks as he looks at Serena, whose face was redder than a tomato, she cups her red cheeks and turns away, Hayley then walks over to her and leans against her shoulder, "Looking a little red there, Serena." she teases and Serena cups her face, groaning in her hands. Making Hayley giggled at her and Elijah chuckles as he walks over towards them. "It's official," she mutters, dragging her hands down her face, to reveal her eyes. "I have a crush on him and I'm a thousand years old," she mutters. Elijah just pats her back, "There's nothing wrong with liking him Serena. He risks his life to save his friend." Elijah states and she looks at him. "He's a good man," he said.

Making her smile a little and twirl in her spot, "Yeah, he is." she said with that dreamy look in her eyes. But then she frowns and looks at Elijah. Serena looks at Hayley, seeing that looks of guilt on her eyes, then she clears her throat. "I'll leave you two alone," she states and walks out of the room, retreating towards her own.

But once she entered the room, she saw Eric there, sitting on her bed, his arms crossed and a playful smirk on his face. "You heard," she whispers with worry. "And saw everything." he teased, making her whine. "Come, come, little sister. I won't tease you, I promise. But I will ask how you fell for him so quickly." he asks as he pulls her into the room, closing the door behind them and laid the both of them on the bed.

Serena sighs and shrugs, "I don't know, it was kinda like how you fell Emily." she states and looks at him, he just listens to her. "Love at first sight, I guess. But I thought Nik was my one true love," she questions, but he shook his head at her. "He was your first love and Jackson..." he states and she turns her head towards him "He means something to you, you know this. But don't let that go." he tells her, she smiles at him and leans her forehead against his shoulder "I love you Eric." she whispers.

He smiles and presses his lips to her head. "And I love you too, my little sister," he whispers back at her and webs his fingers with hers.

~8~8~8~

Everyone stood in the dining room and watched as Genevieve performed her spell over the stones. Eric paces with his arms crossed kept his eyes on Genevieve. Then Francesca speed walks into the room. "My people say Marcel is on the move and he's bringing friends," she warns him and the three men exchanged looks.

As Serena glares at her, "Let me guess, he's on his way here?" she questions and Francesca nods at her. Then Klaus looks his Eric and his brother. "Get Hayley and Serena to safety," he orders them then walks out of the room. Then Eric and Elijah walk to the girls. "Come with us," Elijah orders them, gripping Hayley's arm. "No," Hayley answers as Serena looks at her brother. Then Elijah looks at them, "Someone needs to watch her." Hayley informs them.

Then Eric steps forward. "You both know this place will become a warzone, neither one of are safe." he tries to reason with them. "And I need to make sure that she holds up to her end of the deal," Serena informs him as Francesca and Genevieve exchanged worried looks. "You both should help Klaus." Francesca informs them and they looked at her, "My brothers and their security detail won't be much against a vampire army." she said with a desperate look in her eye.

Genevieve continued her chanting as Elijah and Eric exchanged worried looks "I'll stay with Serena and Hayley." Francesca offers them and Eric exhales. "If the trouble gets close to here, run." he orders and Serena nods at him."Hold nothing back." she tells him. Then Elijah looks at Hayley. "Go, Elijah," she tells him then she steps closer to him. "And don't hold back," she said as Eric smirks and flashes away. Elijah nods at her and walks out of the room.

Then they two of them step out into the courtyard with Klaus as the vampires gathered around surrounding them. Klaus just smirks at them as they all were dead idiots. Then more came jumping down from the roof. "I thought this lot would of learned their lesson." Klaus states.

Elijah pulls on his sleeves a little as Eric removes his jacket. "Well, they're not exactly renowned for their genius." Elijah states. "Or their wits," Eric adds him as they looked around at the many vampires before them. "So where's the ringleader of this circus," Klaus calls out and the vampires just glared at them. "Too afraid to show his face?" he questions "I'm here," Marcel calls out as he stood on the second floor. "I'm gonna offer you one last chance, to pack your stuff and get the hell out of my town." Marcel offers them.

Eric just laughs. "You do know that this was my home long before it even became New Orleans?" he questions them. "More reason for you to leave." Marcel states and Eric rolls his eyes at the man. "Or what, you'll allow your men to rush to their deaths again?" Klaus questions him. "Look around. Every vampire in the quarter came out. They want their city back, no surrender this time." Marcel snaps at him. "Their city?" Eric questions as he smiles at Elijah, "Listen to him, thinking that the vampires were here first." he laughs, nudging his shoulder. "You're gonna have to kill us all," Marcel informs them.

Klaus smirks and nods at him "OK." he states and Elijah looks at him, "I think I'll start with you." he growls and Marcel smirks at him, "Fine. Come get me." he challenges and vamps away. "If you don't kill him, I will," Elijah promises as he was enraged. "He's mine. This won't take long." Klaus informs him. "Then I suggest you get going," Eric informs him and Klaus took off. Leaving the two to the vampires.

They looked at the vampires, exchanged looks and smirk at one another. "Gentlemen." Elijah states opens up his coat and held his arms out. "Shall we?" he asks them and the vampires jumped down from the second floor. Eric's eyes glowed Golden-red as he was excited. Then they charged at the vampires.

~8~8~8~

The fighting outside the room was hectic, but the two girls did not move as they were watching. Then one of the guards walks inside. "Ms. Correa, we need to go. Your brothers are already heading out the back," he informs her. But she held her hand up, silencing him. "Not yet," she informs him.

Hayley's phone went off, she looks at it and saw that it was Cami calling her, but she ignores it and continues to watch. Then Genevieve finishes the chanting, picking up one of the stones and looks at it, "The stones are finished. I've done my part." she calls out then lowers the stone. "Now it's up to you," she states as Serena then saw the look of wonder in Francesca's eyes.

Then Hayley steps forward "I'll get them to the Bayou." she states then Francesca steps forward. "Actually, she was talking to me," she states and held her hand out. Then Serena steps forward as Genevieve hands her the stone. "What the hell is this?" Hayley questions as Serena grips her arm. "Hayley, get back," she orders, pulling her behind her. "Call it a side deal," Francesca informs her as Serena held her arm out in front of Hayley. "Point is, I'm taking the stones," she states.

Then she walks away from them. Hayley moves out from behind Serena and walks after her, "Are you out of your mind? You think that humans can go up against Klaus?" Hayley questions her as Serena hurried and stood in front of her, "Hayley, she's not human." she warns her, Hayley looks at her in shock as Francesca pulls out her knife and slice out the guard's throat and he drops dead on the ground.

Then Francesca doubles over, gasping in pain. "She's a Gurreara wolf," she warns her then Francesca looks back at them, her eyes glowing as her fangs were showing. "I'm like you, Hayley, and now I'm gonna take back my town," she growls at them. "Like hell, you are," Hayley warns her as Serena's eyes glowed golden. "You have to get through us first," she growls at her.

They went to stop her, but Genevieve held out hand out, stopping them, they both froze in their spots, Hayley held her hand to her belly, looking at Serena and collapsed. Serena gasped as her hands went to her belly as well. Then she turns and looks at Genevieve. "I'll kill you, you bitches." Serena whispers then collapsed on the ground. Falling in and out of consciousness as she could barely hear anything.

Genevieve gasp in horror at what she's done, but Francesca smirks and walks closer towards her and Genevieve handed her the stones. "Don't look so dour, Genevieve. We both got what we wanted," she informs her and Genevieve looks away from her, with regret. Once Francesca walks away and out of the room. Genevieve looks down at the two girls and Serena was finally out.

~8~8~8~

Eric threw a vampire at the wall as another, then snaps the next of the next vampire that came at him. But then threw both hands upsetting the rest to flying at the wall. The vampires laid down in defeat of the two Originals as Elijah straightens out his coat and Eric dust off his hands. "Is this it?" he questions to the groaning vampires. "Are we done?" Elijah questions them.

But then Eric stops as he caught the scent of a werewolf, but he dislikes this scent every much, "Well, nice job." Francesca calls out, the two turn to her and her brothers as they walked out of the room and into the courtyard. "Elijah, be careful. they're changed," he warns him. "Saved me the trouble of killing all these vampires myself," she states with a proud smirk. "Just because you're changed does not mean you're stronger," Eric growls at her.

But she smirks at him. "Well with the moonlight rings, I think I am," she states and two of her brothers took Elijah by surprise and bite into his neck. Making Elijah cry out in pain, then he was let go off and collapsed at Francesca's feet. She smirks and looks at Eric, who was ready to pounce. "Run!" Diego calls out and the remaining vampires vamp away. "Kill as many of them as you can." Francesca orders and her brothers bellow out and ran at the vampires, biting one after the other. Then one of the wolves tries to jump him, but Eric flashes back, grips the side of the wolf's head and bites down, digging in.

Making him scream out in pain. Francesca gasp as she took a step back, then Eric pulls away and drops the wolf, he grips his neck and flashes away. Then Eric groans in pain as the bones were breaking. He growls out in pain, falling to a knee. This makes Francesca take another step back. Eric could feel it, all his bones were breaking and cracking. But then he reels his head back, snarling out in anguish then reels his head in, panting from the pain he felt.

Francesca shook in her spot as Eric stood back up into his feet, laughing to himself, "I should thank you, Francesca." he states and lifts his head up and Francesca looks at him in awe. His face was morphed, the bones on his forehead, the bridge of this nose were thicker with toughened bones. His ears were long and pointed out, eyes were glowing golden blood red and his fangs were sharper.

She couldn't believe the sight of the man before her. "If it wasn't for you and your betrayal, I wouldn't this free." he laughs, then speed-flashed at her, snapping his hand at her neck, she gasped in surprise at the new and fast speed, her hands went to his wrist as he lifts her off the ground. "And as a generosity, I won't kill you," he promises her, making her sigh with relief. "But my sister, on the other hand, she won't be as merciful as I am," he warns, inhaling her scent. "And you are a pathetic excuse of a human as you are a wolf," he states then drops her, then she stood back up and saw that Eric was gone.

~8~8~8~

Once the destruction and fighting were over, Marcel walks into the compound and looks down at all his vampires, seeing that they were all bitten and filled with werewolf venom "No. No, no, no, no, no." he mutters in horror at his family as they were laying on the ground, dying.

He kneels down next to one as he had a bite. "No. No. No. No." he said again, checking another one and the same result. Werewolf bite. Then he stood up looking everywhere. "No. No, no, no!" he shouts out as everything was wrong. "Marcel." Diego calls out as he limps into the compound, Marcel then looks at him, "Marcel, I'm sorry." Diego mutters at him as he went to fall, but Marcel catches him and lowers him to the ground, laying him on the ground.

Then Camille ran into the compound, "Oh, my god, Marcel." she calls out as he looks at her and stood up, "I've been trying to find someone, anyone. What's happening?" she asks him. He grips her shoulders. "You need to get out of here. My guys have been bitten by wolves. They'll get sick and then blood-crazy." he warns her.

But she looks at his neck, seeing that he was in the same condition "We need to find Klaus. His blood can heal you." she informs him, but he shook his head. "Marcel!" Elijah calls out and they both turn to him, seeing Elijah marching out of the room. "Where is She? Where are they?" he questions him.

Then slides the chair right out of the way. "Where's Hayley and Serena?" he questions him then Eric flashes in front of him, holding his hand out, stopping him. "Easy Elijah. Marcel didn't take them," he informs him, Elijah looks at him in shock as he face was different. "He doesn't have them. Please, I know you don't trust him, but you know I wouldn't lie." Cami states as she steps closer towards the two of them.

Elijah just glares at Marcel, "He doesn't have them." she said again "Someone does." Elijah growls and Eric flicks his claws out, glaring at them. "And I can warrant a guess who does," he growls, dragging his claws against the table, leaving marks. Then Elijah walks up to Marcel. "Where's my brother?" he asks him. "I left him in the street. He was gonna kill me, and then he got jacked up by some witch's spell," he informs him.

Then it hits Elijah and he turns to Eric, who was looking over his shoulder at him, "Genevieve." he mutters and Eric looks away. "Now do you see why I don't trust witches. You will never see the betrayal coming."

~8~8~8~

Hayley and Serena were gasping and panting in pain as they were dragged into the Church, "No. Please, please. No." Hayley begs them. Serena jerks in the witches' grab. "Let go of me!" she growls at them. But then gasp in pain as she felt her water broke. "Get them down on the floor," Genevieve orders the witches. "We should take them to the city of the dead." Monique reminds her.

Then the two girls have turned around and laid on the steps, "We won't make it. The babies are coming now." Genevieve informs her as Serena gasps in pain her hands cradling her belly. "No. It's too soon." Hayley whimpers, "No. no. no. not now, not now." Serena whimpers and they both scream out in pain as the two kneel down beside them. Then the lights were flickering, making the two look up at them "Apparently not." Genevieve states and went to join the witches.

But Monique grips her wrist and stops her "The plan was to induce them when the sacrifices were ready." she reminds her. "I had to subdue them, and the trauma causes placental abruption." Genevieve reminds her and jerks her arm away from her and the church began to shake as the two were struggling against the witches. "So the babies are coming, and we'll have to adapt," Genevieve informs her.

Then she walks over to the two. "Oh, let me go!" Hayley shouts at them as Serena was kicking, "Get your filthy hands of me!" she shouts as they continued with their struggles, then Genevieve kneels down next to her as Monique kneels next Serena. "You need to be calm, Hayley," Genevieve informs her. "Why are you doing this to me?" Hayley questions her as tears formed in her eyes.

Genevieve said nothing as she looks away from her, "Why? Why?" Serena begs her and she still said nothing. Then Monique looks at them, "To be reborn, we must sacrifice." she states and they both glared at her, "What the hell does that mean, you psychotic, little bitch?" Hayley snaps at her as she jerks in Genevieve's grip. "The ancestors demand an offering in exchange for power," Genevieve informs her and Serena looks at her in horror. "No." she whimpers, shaking her head. "And your children will be a fine offering." Monique states.

Hayley looks at her in horror "No!" Serena shouts struggling against them as the memories of the horrible night flashes in her mind. "No. No." Hayley shouts as she fights back then Serena snaps her hand at Monique's neck, choking her, "You will not rip my baby from me, I will slaughter all of you!" Serena shouts at them, her voice darkens as the lighten struggle to remain on. But One of the witches grip Serena's hand and rips it away from Monique's neck, making her gasp and look down at her, "No, you won't, and neither will Klaus or Elijah. Not even your brothers." she states.

Then Serena glares at her "When your babies are born, we will offer it up to those who came before us." Monique informs her, Serena pants in anger as she glares at her. Hayley was whimpering as looks at Genevieve "I'm sorry, Hayley, but this is the way it is." she apologies as Serena growls and struggles against them. "No. No!" Hayley shouts at her, shaking her head as she was fearful then they both were screaming at the top of their lungs.

Struggling against the witches then Serena's engulfed in white light as the room darkens "I curse you. I curse you to suffer as I have suffered. I curse you to be the unheard. Unseen and hunted down for what you wield!" she shouts at them and marks were formed on their necks.

~8~8~8~

In the shadows a hidden pack of wolves awoke from their long slumber, the pull themselves from their dreams and walk out of the shadows of their woods and walk out into the light.

One of the females raised her head as she sniffs the air. "Greed. Corruption. Nothing honorary or worthy of our pack to walk among." she growls as her Alpha walks over to her and places his hand on her shoulder. "Then why don't we remind them?" he offers.

The other wolves smirk among themselves as they were going to have so much fun disciplining the supernatural on the lesson of respect. They fade back into the shadows as their eyes... as they glowed blood red.

~8~8~8~

Klaus limps down the road, trying to regain his stolen strength, but then he slowed down. With his supernatural hearing, he heard screaming. Then he recognizes the screams.

It was Hayley's fearful screaming as Serena's screaming was full of defiance, this angers him as he could hold back his rage, he reels his head back and bellows out, not only was betrayed by the witches, but they held the mothers of his children hostage against their will.

Now, now it was war.


	22. From a Cradle to a Grave

_Chapter 22: From a Cradle to a Grave_

**_In the Compound, Serena sat in the rocking chair in the nursery room, with a clipboard in her lap as he was writing a letter, humming her tune to herself. Hayley somehow convinced her to write a letter just encase. She smiles, thinking how silly it was. But she likes how silly it was._**

**_She taps the pen against the paper as she rubs her belly "Writing a love letter to one of your many suitors?" Klaus questions her. She looks up at him, seeing him lean against the frame with his arms crossed and the look of jealousy in his eyes. She just frowns at him. "So who's the lucky recipient then- Jackson? Oliver? Elijah?" he questions. Making her roll her eyes at him. "Don't tell me it's me." he jokes, making her giggle. "I thought I wasn't a runner for ages." he went on, making her laugh. "And the award for the biggest ego goes the hybrid himself," she said, pointing at him._**

**_He just chuckles at her as she turns her attention back to the letter. "But no, this isn't for Jackson or Oliver or Elijah for that matter," she states as she wrote down a few words. "It's for someone special. Someone I can't wait to meet," she informs him, then gasp in pain, gripping her belly as she felt the baby kick. Klaus straightens himself out and steps closer towards her as she exhales and smiles. "How is the young pup doing?" he asks her, but she looks at him and saw that look as he was eyeing her belly. "He's strong, like his father," she states._**

**_This makes him smile and look away, "He's kicking." she states, making him look back at her. "Want to feel?" she asks, he looks at her in surprise, but she smiles at him, making him smile back. "It's alright, I won't bite." she jokes holding her hand out to him, this makes him relax._**

**_Then he places his hand in her, he kneels down and she gently places his hand on her belly. "Now wait," she states as they both waited. Then Klaus gasps in shock as he felt his son kick. She smiles at him as he held the look of wonder in his eyes "See?" she states and he looks at her, "Strong like his father." she jokes and they both laugh. But then Klaus stops and frowns as he looks down at their hands. Then he remembers what he's done and wipes the look of wonder from his eyes. "Right," he states, pulling his hand away. It slips from her hand as she looks at him and he stood up. "I'll leave you to your secret letter then," he tells her and walks away. She exhales as he put his walls up again._**

**_It irritated her when he did that, but she let it for today as she turns back to the letter and finally wrote down the words she wanted to say._**

_To my darling son,_

_Your father just asked me if I was writing a love letter to an unlucky suitor. Given the life I've led, I would count any man who falls for me unlucky._

_But I guess this letter is a love letter, but not that kind of love. I never meet my mother before and I was scared to become a mother. I once asked your uncle Eric about her, but he always smiles and said "She loved us dearly, as if were the world's of precious gems." sweet metaphor, huh?_

_But as you are growling inside of me and your sister growling inside of Hayley, I grow more anxious to meet you both, and Hayley actually convinced me to write this letter to you, if we ever are __separated__ from one another__ before you could even know me._

_Know that I love you so much, __know that I fought for you, know that I sang you to sleep, know that I protected you. You and your sister have given me something that I lost a long time ago. A chance to change, to become better, to heal from my old festering wounds. You both gave me hope after I lost it._

_Your father, Hayley and I can't wait for the day we can finally meet you, he is more anxious than I and Hayley combined. He may not show it from time to time, but growling up with a father who hated him and a mother who turned her back on him._

_He's afraid that he might do the same to you, that's why he wishes to become a better person, to be a better father then his own was to him. So I will make a vow to you, three of the things that I never had-_

_A safe haven for a home. People to tell you every day how much they love and cherish you. And three loving parents who will stop at nothing to keep you safe. __A whole family instead of half of one. You will know the love of two mothers and a father._

_But the rest, my son, the rest, we will figure it all out with time. I love you, my darling son._

_With all my love, your mother._

_Serena._

~8~8~8~

The Altar in the church was spelled as it was reformed to hold both Hayley and Serena, who were screaming out in labor.

The two of them were stripped of their jeans and struggled in the witches' grips "Let us go you, backstabbing bitch!" Serena shouts at Genevieve and Hayley lays back, moaning in pain. Serena leans her head back and cries out in pain.

Then Klaus threw the doors open, making the two girls look at him in hope, he then marches into the room and one of the warlocks tried to stop him, but Klaus decapitated him. He marches closer to the witches but Rose and Monique combined their powers and held their hands out at Klaus, making him freeze in his spot and was lifted from the ground.

He growls and struggled against their hold and he was thrown at the wall and held there, powerless and unable to fight back. Serena and Hayley gasp in fear as Klaus was restrained. Then Hayley cries out in pain struggling against the witches as tears well up in Serena's eyes as she looks up at Klaus. He could see the fear in her eyes. Then she turns away, falling back and cries out in pain. Monique walks over to Genevieve and took Serena's hand as the woman growls out in pain, making the light flicker uncontrollably as Genevieve walks over and picks up the knife.

Hayley growls in pain as Klaus glares at Genevieve "You should know this brings me no joy." she states as she looks up at Klaus. "I promise I'll make it quick," she swore and Serena arches her back in pain. As her and Hayley's lower halves were covered. "Let's begin, shall we?" the elder tells the witches. But Hayley shook her head in fear. "No. No. No!" she shouts as Serena just screams.

~8~8~8~

Eric paces, rubbing his head as the rage was pouring out of his body as he steps over a dying vampire who was struggling to get back on their feet. Then Davina walks into the compound stepping over the dying vampires as well. "Cami?" she calls out and the bartender looks at her, who was taking care of the dying vampires.

As Marcel looks at her as well, but Davina notices the bite mark that was festering on his neck. "Oh, God. What happened?" she asks him with worry "Klaus." he answers her, feeling a bit pale. "They fought, and he got bit." Cami gave her the simply then moves away from Diego. "Marcel," Davina states, but he grips her shoulder. "Hey, it's okay. I gave it as good as I got, but we need Klaus' blood to heal," he states.

Eric scoffs at him, "Good luck with that, idiots. The lot of you." he snaps as he places. They all looked at him, Davina was surprised with his outburst as Marcel wasn't surprised at all. "I warned you. For months, I have been dropping hints and signs, saying that the witches can't be trusted, that Francesca couldn't be trusted, and what did you do? You fucking trusted them!" he shouts, slamming his fist into the pillar and took of a chunk of it.

Davina jumps back in shock as Eric groans, struggling to hold his rage back. "What's wrong with him?" Davina asks as Cami looks at Eric, who kept pacing back and forth, panting as the rage was getting to be too much for him. "He triggered his curse," she answers and Davina looks at her. "His curse?" she asks. "The werewolf gene, Davina. He's a werewolf." Marcel informs her. Then she looks at him in shock. Then back at Eric as he shoves a table over and bellows out all his rage. "Why is he like this?" she asks with worry. Seeing him web his fingers over his head as the tears spill out of his eyes "He has a thousand years of anguish and rage buried inside him. And triggering his curse it amplified all that emotions and it's spilling out of him." Cami informs her, then cleans out Diego's wound.

Marcel looks away as he steps past Davina, she looks back at him as Eric leans back against the pillar, slides down it and cries his sorrows, unable to think, unable to function. Then she turns back to Marcel. "You fought Klaus." she states and he turns back to her, "Did he bleed?" she asks him. "I got him pretty good." he informs her "Where?" she asks then Eric stumbles onto his feet as horror hints his eyes. "I have to go. I have to find Serena, I can't break my promise to her," he mutters to himself and speeds flashes away.

~8~8~8~

Serena cries out as she pushes. Hayley cries out as well, pushing the baby out. Klaus struggles to break free from the witches' spell to save the two women he cares about. "I will bring hell to your doorstep!" Klaus shouts out as the two girls scream, shooting up. "One last push! The babies are almost here." Genevieve informs them as the two had no choice but to push.

Serena shook her head, not wanting to lose her child again, but pushes "I will bathe in rivers of your blood!" Klaus went on shouting. "I can see the babies," Genevieve said with joy. "No! No!" Hayley shouts, afraid to lose her baby. "Please, no. don't rip my child from me. Not again." Serena whimpers. "OK, now push," Genevieve orders them, they grip the sheets and pushed. "Gently. Gently." Genevieve orders as Klaus began to struggle even harder. "You will die screaming!" he shouts at them again. "There! There!" Genevieve states and the two girls gasp in relieve as the pain was over. But then there was that sound that froze Serena.

It was the sound of the babies cooing, Hayley locks eyes with Serena and they both slowly sat up and looks at the babies in Genevieve and the other witch's arms. They were in awe of the babies as Klaus was too in awe of them. Then the imbecile cores were cut lose the boy was crying out for his mother. Tears of joy well up and stream down Serena's cheeks. "You have a beautiful baby son and daughter," Genevieve states as he looks down at the baby girl in her arms.

Klaus also looks down at the twins and was in awe at the beautiful sight before him. His children were born and they resemble their mothers. "We must start the sacrifice as soon as the moon sets with the morning sky," Genevieve states as she looks at both of the babies. "Wait," Serena mutters and the witches looked at her. "Can we hold them? Please," she whispers under her breath, but her eyes remained locked on her son.

Genevieve looks at the other witch and nods, then they both walks over and handed Hayley and Serena their children. Serena smiles with joys as her tears could not stop flowing. Then her son cries out, but she hushes him. "Shh, shh. It's OK. Mama's here. Mama's here." she mutters to him. As Hayley looks down at her daughter. Klaus watches with joy as the mothers were bonding with their children.

Then they look up at Klaus and smiled at him, "He's beautiful." she mutters and Klaus looks at her, "Just like his father." she said, but then Monique grips Serena's hair, reeling her head back and slits her throat. Serena's hand flew to her throat, gripping it tightly as shock clouds her eyes and the blood seeps through her fingers. Hayley gasp in horror as the blood spills from Serena's throat. "No!" she and Klaus scream out. Serena gurgles as the breath leave her lungs.

Then Monique pulls Hayley's head back as well and slits her throat open, "No! Hayley!" he calls out to her, she too gurgles and her hand hovers at her throat, the two collapsed onto the altars, dead and the witches took the crying babies into their arms. But the baby boy was screaming for his mother.

Klaus looks at the two women he cared for as they were lying dead on the altars. The witches than were taking their leave as Klaus cries out in anguish, his heartbreaking at the sight of the two girls. But then Monique raised her hand and twist it into a fist, snapping Klaus' neck, silencing his cries and he collapsed onto the ground, temperately dead for the moment.

Then minutes later, after the witches were gone, Eric stumbles into the church, panting as he looks around for his sister. But then gasp in horror at the sight before him. "No. No." he mutters and flashes at the altars and looks down at his sister's corpse that the witches left behind. The sight broke his heart.

Her arm hanging on the side, her throat sliced open, her eyes half-open, the life gone from her eyes as there were a tear slipping from the corner of her eye. Eric collapsed onto his knees, gripping her hand in his unsteady and shaking hands as he whimpers. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry, I failed you. Forgive me." he whimpers and cries out in pain at this pain of loss he felt.

~8~8~8~

Elijah threw the door open and stumbles inside. "Hayley! Serena!" Elijah calls out, in the hopes of finding them alive and well. But he looks head, his vision blurred a little, fading in and out, but he saw Klaus and Eric leaning against the altar, Eric held Hayley's body in his arm as Klaus held Serena's in his.

Elijah froze as he didn't want to believe the sight in front of him. "No." he whispers, refusing to believe it. To be sure and against his better judgment. He stumbles closer towards the altar and his vision cleared to the very sight he didn't want to believe. Eric sitting numbingly emotionless against the altar, Hayley in his arms, her throat slit open and drew no breath. Klaus holding Serena's body closer to him, her face buried in the crook of his neck. Tears streaming down his face as he strokes Serena's hair. "I got here too late, I couldn't save them," Eric mutters and looks down at Hayley, brushing her hair from her face. Elijah falls to his knees and shakingly reaches his arm out and caresses her cheek. Cold to the touch "She would have been awake by now too, but she's not." Eric mutters as he looks at his dead sister in Klaus' arms.

Elijah looks at Serena as she drew no breath nor showed signs that she was alive, Elijah then hung his head as the loss was eating him up. "They're gone." Klaus whimpers, pulling Serena out from the crook of his neck and looks down at her. The life was gone from her ocean eyes. He squeezes his eyes shut as the empty look in her eyes haunted him. Elijah pants and looks back at Hayley, then there it was, that numbing feeling etching into his heart.

Eric looks at him seeing the same look in his eyes as it reflected his "You've been bitten." Klaus states and Elijah looks at him, then Klaus bites his wrist and offers it to him.

After a while, Eric and Elijah gently laid Serena and Hayley's body on the altars. Eric finally closes Serena's eyes and he covers them with the white sheet. "How?" Elijah questions. Eric looks down at the sheet covering Serena as he places his hand on her head and all the memories of her playback through his mind and he surrendered himself to the memories of her. "I was bested," Klaus answers him as he was sitting against the steps. "You were bested?" Elijah questions as the rage boil.

Then he exhales shakingly then turns to his brother, stepping down the steps and walks past him "You... were bested?!" Elijah shouts at him, getting Klaus' attention. "My invincible brother?" Elijah questions as Eric slowly opens his eyes, revealing no emotion to be shown. Then Klaus stood up. No anger in his look and no hidden scheme to be thrown. Just remorse and regret. "They took the babies, but there's still time. We can save them," he informs him then Eric took one last look at Serena's body and walks away, brushing past the two. "Where are you going?" Elijah questions him, "I'm going to find the witches, save my niece and nephew and I'm going to slaughter the entire witch coven of the New Orleans quarter." he answers them and marches out of the church.

~8~8~8~

Then Klaus and Elijah followed after Eric as the march through the cemetery, hunting down the witches the stole then babies and murdered the mothers in cold blood. "The tomb are empty, the ground are deserted. They're not here" Elijah states as he looks past the crypts. "Oh, they're still here, I can smell them," Eric growls as he sniffs the air. Feeling the babies' scent as it was mixed in with the witches. "This is the only place they can be. We'll keep searching." Klaus states as he looks around his surroundings. "They are not here, Niklaus. We're wasting time." Elijah states.

Then Eric stops and turns to him glaring, "I suggest you start listening to me, I know for a fact the babies are here. I can smell the odor of newborn and this is the only place the witches will go to complete the harvest." Eric growls at him. Elijah shot a glare at him. "He's right," Klaus calls out and the two looked at him. "The Harvest was here. The reaping was here. They are about to perform the ritual which will feed their ancestors for centuries, ancestors who are buried here!" Klaus states as he jesters all around them.

But he looks up at a certain statue as it was very familiar with him "This statue." he states, pointing at it and the two looked up at it. "Why does that look familiar?" Eric rhetorically questions "We've passed by this 3 times all whilst going in the same direction." Klaus growls. Eric nods at him then picks up a stone and threw it at the statue, shattering it into pieces.

He pants, finally rid himself of the hideous statue, then Elijah touches the stone head, checking to see if it was real, then he pulls away and looks at the two of them, "They have fabricated some kind of illusion." he states then Eric speed flashes to the top, Klaus follows after him as they looked out at the area they were trapped in. "That's one word for it," Klaus mutters as Eric growls to himself. "Are you fucking kidding me?" he snapped, frantically rubbing his hands over his head.

This was no illusion they were trapped in, it was a goddamn fucking maze.

~8~8~8~

Morning came and the three did not make any progress on finding the witches of the babies, Eric growls as he threw yet another stone, breaking off another statue, to satisfy his rage. Klaus marks the gravestone as it was their third or fifth time running past the same path they took five times. "It's ingenious. I can see them. I can feel them, and they are not real." Klaus states as he jesters to the stones around them.

Eric rolls his eyes as he was pacing "There has to be a way." Elijah mutters as he rubs the sides of his bloodstained neck. "Even if we could just push through." Elijah went on, as he was strategy a plan. "What we need to do is to focus." Klaus informs him and Elijah sharply turns to him, "My only focus right now is those children and their safety, do you understand me?" Elijah questions him. "This, all of this, this is the world that you created, Niklaus," he informs him.

Then Klaus steps forward. "Brother." he states, but Eric held his arm out, stopping him, "You need to hear this," he informs him and steps away. "All of your scheming, the enemies you have made every signal day of your miserable life. What results did you expect?" Elijah questions him as Eric crosses his arms and leans against the stone. "That your children would be born into a happy life, that the mothers would be alive to know their children, that we could live and thrive as some sort of family?" Elijah questions him.

All his rage was pouring out from him, everything he kept bottled up was finally set free. "That was your fantasy, brother, not mine!" Klaus shouts at him, "No!" Eric shouts, finally going off as he took Elijah's side. "No! This wasn't some fantasy, Nik! This was the last chance, a chance for Serena to finally heal after all the suffering and humiliation she's endured for the past thousand years. Hayley was helping her heal. And the enemies you've created did not help in the process, it only leads to her death!" he shouts and then paces.

Klaus looks at him in shock as the loss of Serena was still heavy on him, "This was our hope. Brother. This was our family's last hope. And now they're gone." Elijah pants, Klaus just looks at him, "You don't understand. I... let this person in." he states then whimpers. Eric looks at him, gripping his shoulder "I let her in. I don't let people in. you knew this, and you've taken her from me." Elijah states as he steps closer towards him. "Serena was my heart, she was my world," Eric states as he looks at the stone. "I raised her as my own and she became my light, and because of you, my light is dead and the whole world is darkened," Eric states and then walks in front of him as Klaus looks into his broken soul. "You've destroyed my heart with your bare hands," he states and turns away from him. "I needed her, and you've broken me," Elijah admits to him and Klaus just looks at him in shock.

Then Elijah turns away and sat down next to Eric, Klaus sighs then looks at them walks over and sits down next to Elijah and grips his arms. "You both can tell you, niece and nephew, how much you cared for their mothers when we save them," he promises them and they both looked at him, tears forming in their eyes.

~8~8~8~

It was quiet in the church, not a sound be heard, but the sheet covering the bodies remained untouched. Or so we thought. A gasp echo inside the church as the sheet arches. Then the body quickly sat up, panting in surprise and the person quickly removes the sheet to reveal that Serena was alive and well.

Her eyes frantically scan the room and her hand went to the bloodstain on her throat, then Hayley gasp awake as well. Her hand to her throat and she sat up. "Hayley?" a voice calls out and Hayley turns to her, seeing the shocked expression in her eyes. "Serena?" she asks as she looks around the room. "Where are we? What happened?" Serena asks her as he was really confused. They move over to the edge of the altar as the memories playback.

They were laid on the two altars, screaming in horrible pain as they were in labor, Hayley's hand went to her throat as she was remembering, Serena's hand went to her belly as it was flat. She remembers the pain of labor and the birthing of her son. Hayley pants as she remembers seeing her daughter, tears well up in Serena's eyes as she remembers holding her son in her arms. Then Serena's hands went to her throat as she remembers the cold blade cutting her throat open.

They both remember the distant cries of their children as they were crying out for them as they were taken away. Serena exhales quietly as a tear slides down her emotionless face, then both she and Hayley slide down from the altars and march down the aisle. They grip the hands of each other, webbing them together tightly and they were engulfed in the white light.

~8~8~8~

Elijah jogs into the crypt as it was the same as before, for the seventh time, "I really hate these fucking witches." Eric growls to himself. "We've through here twice already," he mutters as Klaus walks to the wall. "Seventh actually." Eric corrects him. "We're running out of time," Elijah states as he kicks over the candle stand. "Then we move after." Klaus states and marks the wall "Or smarter." a woman calls out.

The three then turns to the figure in the shadows. She slowly steps out, her hand twitching as she reveals herself in the light. The two looked at her in confusion as Eric was staring at her in shock.

The woman's hair was long to her back, mixed with brown and black hair, white streak peeks through her bangs, wolf ears on top of her head, mixed with brown and white colors her skin was a faded dark as her eyes were mismatched. The right eye was blue and the left eye was brown. She wore a long over-sized women's shirt as it reaches down, covering half of her thighs, a brown and white wolf tail swishing back and forth as it hung from her lower back end and was wearing ankle boots on her feet.

But her hair was matted, bloodstained on her throat, a silent rage in her eyes as Eric took a step closer towards them. "Who are you?" Klaus questions her in a low tone and the woman looks at her, "I am not sure." she whispers, her voice echos as she looks around the room. "But names come to mind," she states, looking at them. "Serena... and... Hayley," she mutters with confusion.

And they look at her in shock, "What?" Klaus questions her, "It can't be." Elijah states, but Eric shook his head "No, it is. Serena must of woke up after being dead, as did Hayley, discovered a new power and... merge with Hayley. Creating her." he states, the two looked at him in pure shock. Then Klaus looks at her as Elijah walks over towards her and grips her cheeks. "Hayley, you're alive," he said relief as Eric just exhales with relief.

The woman just looks at him and shook her head, "No I'm not Hayley." she states and pulls away from him, "But I'm also not Serena, so... who am I?" she questions as she walks past him. "What do you remember feeling?" Eric asks her as she looks down at her hands. "Rage, this unbearable rage for the witches," she mutters. "Serena." Klaus states as he steps closer towards her, "But also this... hunger. The need to feed." she mutters looking away from her hands, then it clicks in Eric's head. "Hayley," he states and the two looked at him. "Remember? Hayley's daughter is half-vampire," he states.

Then it clicks in Klaus' mind. "Hayley died with the baby's blood in her system," he states and Elijah looks at him in shock. "She's in transition," he states and Elijah looks back at the woman. "Meaning she'll have to drink from the blood of her daughter to survive the transition." he states and the woman looks at her "We are not worried about us, we don't matter. But... we can feel them. We can see them. The children... they're scared and all alone without their mothers. We mustn't leave them alone." she states, looking at the walls around her. "Born from the burning rage and the hunger for blood." Eric states and the two looked at him. "Born from Hayley and Serena's combined strength," he states.

Then the woman looks at him "Hayley and Serena." she mutters and looks away, "Haylena." she mutters and looks back at them. "That is who I am, I am Haylena. Born from two mothers that will stop at nothing to protect their babies," she states and turns away from them, marking to the door. "Where are you going?" Klaus calls out. Haylena stops and glares at him, "I am going to find our children and when I do, I'm ripping those witches to shreds with my bare hands." she growls at him and marches out of the crypt.

Klaus then looks at the two, Eric shrugs as he held his hands up, "Don't look at me. Follow the angry combined mothers." he tells them and hurried after her. Elijah didn't need to be told twice and vamps after him. Leaving Klaus to himself. "Am I the only noticing this?" he calls out. "Hayley and Serena are not only back from the dead, but have combined their bodies into a newly born woman. Are we not going to discuss this?" he questions them, still no answers.

Then he threw his hands up. "Fine! Follow the angry combined mothers it is!" he states with a sarcastic smirk. "But when this is over, we are going to have a very long discussion about this!" he calls out, leaving the crypt. "Shut up, Nik!" Eric shouts at him as Klaus hurried after them.

~8~8~8~

Haylena marches through the cemetery, following the pulls of the children, maneuvering through the labyrinth, she would flick her wrist now and again, disenchanting the illusion around them.

She could hear the soft cries of her daughter, but the wailing of her son, needing her. Haylena could feel Serena in her, anxious and worried for her son, made her march after. But the chanting of the witches broke her into the run. The boys then ran after her as she was sprinting through the maze and came to a turn. She stops as she found the witches in the infants. Seeing Genevieve held the dagger raised, the same one that slit Hayley and Serena's through open "No!" Haylena shouts, feeling Hayley's fear. Elijah picks up a pot and threw it at Genevieve, hitting her and knocks the dagger out of her hand.

Rose and Monique stop chanting as they saw they were found. Then they all ran for the altar and the two joined hands and summoned all their ancestors and created a shield to separate the Original from themselves.

Klaus and Elijah were thrown back and on their knees, gripping their heads and crying out in pain, Eric just looks down at the two, seeing that the entire covens magic no longer holds effects over him, Haylena turns to the two of them, seeing them wither in pain "You fools. To come against us in our place of power in our strongest hour." Monique riddles and Haylena turns back to her, Serena's rage taking over "You do not face 3. you face us all." she states with a smirk.

But Haylena was not impressed and she presses forward. "Cute trick," she states, strutting forward, Eric and Klaus circle around, passing the shield. "But I have a better one," she states, standing in front of the ghost. "Move," she orders, raising her hands up and the clouds gathered. She looks up, her eyes consumed in blue thunder as the thunder echos and roars in the clouds. Monique and Rose looked up, seeing the clouds darken the sun and blue sky.

Genevieve went to pick up the knife, but Eric beats her to it, kicks it away from her and right hooks her across the face and sending her flying into the stone, "Come on bitch." Eric growls at her as she looks at him in fear, the bruise setting in, "Let's finish this." he growls at her.

Serena then looks at the blonde and tilts her head to the side, "I think you've said enough." she growls then moves her hand out, aiming it towards her. Then a thick vine slithers out and wraps around her neck, she gasps in surprise as it grips her neck and rips her away from Monique's hand.

She gasps and looks at her friend, seeing her struggle against the tight grip of the vine. The shield of witches were gone as the chanting stop "Stop! You're killing her!" Monique shouts at her. Haylena shows no emotion of care or worry. "That's the idea," she states and Monique raised her hand at her, trying to stop her, but thunder roars out, scaring Monique. Haylena clutches her hand tighter as the vine grips Rose's throat tighter, making her gag and choke. Then Haylena looks up at the sky, seeing the thunder slither through the dark ocean above their head.

Then she looks back down at the blonde and flicks her other wrist down, sending a thunder strike onto the blonde, Monique gasps in horror as Klaus bellows, running out and throws the metal bar at the blonde impaling her. Haylena then lowers her arms, but the storms continue on.

Genevieve went escape, run for it, but Eric grips the back of her hair, tightly as she screams in fear of him and he held her in a headlock. "Leaving so soon. The fun's just getting started." he chuckles darkly. Scaring her, then he turns them around and she gasps at the sight of Rose as her body was half charred, a bruise around her neck and impaled to the wall.

Monique went to grab the dagger, but saw that it was gone, "Strange." Haylena calls out, making her jump in fear, she turns and saw Haylena holding the dagger in her hand "I wonder what killed her first." she states calmly as she looks at the body on the wall. "Was it the vine that was choking her? The lighting strike from the sky?" she questions then glare Monique right in her eyes as the rage was hinted in her darkened eyes. "Or was it being impaled onto the wall?" she questions and Monique went escape, but Haylena grips her throat tightly and raises her off the ground. "Each other slower than the next, each just as painful and just as deathly," she states and looks away from her. "But to suffer all them at once," she states and looks back at the weeping witch. "That must have been really painful to experience," she whispers to her.

Then she threw her at the wall, and threw the dagger at Monique's throat, impaling her at the wall. Genevieve screams in horror as Monique gags and gurgles. Klaus ran towards them and watches as Haylena walks towards Monique. "How doesn't it feel, to have the air leave your lungs? Feeling the blood from drain from her throat as the life slips from your body?" she questions her, Monique gasps as she grips Haylena's arm. "That is what Hayley felt. That is what Serena's felt when you slit their throats with this very knife," she growls.

As the light fades from Monique's eyes. "Choke and die, knowing the people you've wronged will be at peace, knowing that you are suffering in the afterlife for your crimes," she promises her and slips away, ripping her grip from her arm and Monique went limp against the wall as the life fades from her eyes. Genevieve whimpers as she looks away from Monique's body.

Elijah walks towards them as Eric held Genevieve tightly in the headlock. Klaus steps closer towards them and places his hand on her shoulder. Then Haylena turns and went to retrieve the child, but she gasps as she saw a vampire vamp up and took both of the children. Klaus and the others turn and saw the vampire was Marcel as he looks at them and vamps away, "Marcel!" Eric calls out throwing Genevieve to the side and speed-flashes after him. Klaus also vamps after them. Haylena pants then slowly turn and glare down at the last surviving witch that was planning on sacrificing the twins.

~8~8~8~

Klaus and Eric return to the compound, seeing all the vampires were dead from the werewolf bites. They step over the body and stood in front of the fountain as Marcel was leaning against it and the twins cradled in his arms.

The baby girl cooed as the boy was silent from his wailing. Marcel looks up at them with tears in his eyes. "I was too late," he states, Eric nods as he looks out at the battlefield of all the dead soldiers. "There should have been more time," he states and Klaus looks out at the vampires as there were no survivors. "Looks like the wolves came back and finished what the started," Klaus states as Eric exhales and looks back at Marcel.

Tears well up in his eyes as he looks down Marcel. "I know this will mean nothing to you, but I am sorry for your loss," he said to him with true generosity. Marcel nods at him and he looks down at the twins in his arms. "You took my children so I would heal you and your friends," he states and Marcel leans back against the fountain. Klaus shot a look at Eric, who looks at him and nudge his head towards Marcel.

He nods at him and turns to Marcel. "Here," he states, walking closer to him and held out his wrist to him. "This bite..." Marcel states as he turns, looking at his people. "All this... I know it didn't come from anywhere. This is the last note in a song that I started a century ago when I brought your dad to town." he states, looking up at Klaus, Eric places his hands on his hips, sighing at the two of them. "And for that, I am sorry." he apologies to Klaus for his crime he committed a century ago.

Klaus looks at him then kneels down in front of him, gripping his shoulder. "No," Klaus whispers as Eric steps to the other side of Marcel. "You saved my children's lives, Marcel. For that," Klaus states and raised his wrist to him. "You deserved this," he said to him as Eric smiles and Klaus pulls his wrist to Marcel's lips and he bites down on his wrist, drinking his blood. "We will take down whoever brought this upon us," he promises him and Marcel pulls away, exhaling as the venom from the bite fades. "I swear it," he swore and Marcel looks at him for a moment. Then Eric grips his shoulder. "We won't let you down.." he promises, Marcel exhales and hung his head.

Then Klaus' attention was pulled to the twins as they were cooing, waking up from their nap. Eric smiles as he looks down at the twins. "May we?" Klaus asks him. Marcel looks at him and saw Klaus' eyes were still on his children. Marcel held them out to him and Klaus slowly reached for the boy. Eric reaches for the girl. Then the boy in Klaus' arms starts to cry, but Klaus shushes him, calming him down. Eric smiles at the little girl in his arms as she coos his hand. "That's it. That's it, easy." Eric whispers to the girl as she opens her brown eyes and looks at her uncle.

Klaus just looks at his son as he opens his blue eyes look at his father. "Hey there," Klaus whispers to him. Marcel stood up as Eric steps closer to Klaus and he looks down at his daughter. The babies look around the room as the men were smiling at the twins. Hope for the Mikaelsons was alive and was safe. Then Klaus looks down at his son and felt his soul seeping into him. "Oh..." he whispers as the two looked at him. "You were the one we lost all those years ago, aren't you?" he whispers and the tears well up in his eyes. "Your mother was heartbroken when you died in her womb. How happy she'll be, knowing you are reborn and are among us once again." Klaus whispers to him.

The baby just coos at him, making him chuckle at the boy. From one of the hidden rooms, Mikeal steps to the door, his face bloodied and clothes stained with blood as he held the white oak stake in his hand. Eric gently rocks the baby girl in her arms as she coos. But then he felt that dark presence watching them, he raised his head and quickly looks at the door, seeing that no one was there. He shouldn't worry about it, but his instincts and gut were telling him that someone was watching them.

~8~8~8~

The Morning came and the bodies at the compound were moved out and buried in proper graves. Klaus stood in the nursery and gently laid the baby girl next to her twin brother.

He smiles down at them as Eric walks into the room and stood next to him, "Who is the child we lost here with us today?" Klaus asks him as he moves his hand closer towards the girl and she grips his finger.

Mikeal walks up the steps and looks over to his side, finding Klaus in the nursery "I do not know, but I think my gods, the ones that watch over my people. I think the froze the baby in a time bubble, saving him and he was left in a comatose state for all these years. Just waiting to be born." Eric answers him.

Then Mikeal walks closer towards them, "Serena will be overjoyed to learn of this." Klaus states with wonder as the boy looks up at him, making him smile. Eric smiles and held his hand out to the boy. Seeing him grip his finger tightly. "She will finally heal," he states with a smirk.

But then they felt something was watching them, and looked at the door. "You feel that?" Eric asks him, Klaus nods at him. "Stay with the children, I'll check it out," he states and walks out of the room. Klaus steps out and walks down the hall, looking for anything out of place. Then he steps down the stairs and looks around the room, seeing nothing out of place, so why did he feel that someone was watching him.

~8~8~8~

Elijah chained Genevieve to the wall, Haylena watches with hatred in her eyes. "Tell us why you went after the twins and maybe I won't rip your vocal cords from your throat," she orders her. Genevieve just looks at her. "The Ancestors left me no choice," she answers. "You were willing to sacrifice two innocent children so you can be back at the top of the food chain. So you can keep your borrowed life essence," she growls at her, slowly placing. "Oh, not just power. It was the Ancestors' decree. It was her decree." Genevieve informs her.

Haylena arches her eyebrow as Elijah grips her chin, "It was whose decree?" he questions her and she just smiles at him, "I'm surprised you have to ask. Haha!" she states and Haylena looks at Elijah. "After all, you were the one who convinced your siblings and Serena to concentrate her in New Orleans soil," Genevieve informs him. Then Serena's rage burns in Haylena's veins.

Elijah caught on as Haylena glares at her, "Esther." she growls and Elijah jerks her back and looks away from the witch. "So not even death can stop my mother from seeking the annihilation of her own flesh and blood," he states as he walks past Haylena. "Our children. Our twin children." she growls "This isn't the end." Genevieve states and Elijah looks at her. "As long as those children live, the witches of New Orleans will never stop coming for them. Esther will never stop coming for it. It has been decreed." she warns them. Elijah then turns to her, "Your babies will be consecrated among their ancestors. They will not live." she said to them as the tears well up in her eyes.

Haylena just frowns at her, "Then every witch of New Orleans will suffer horribly if they lay but a hand on those children." she promises her and Genevieve frowns at her in fear of the terrifying look in her eyes. "They're coming for me." she whimpers as the bloodstreams from her eyes and down her cheeks. "I can feel it. I failed them." she whimpers, but Haylena felt nothing for Genevieve. "Please. Understand, I just wanted to live," she begs of them. But either said nothing. "Tell Klaus... I'm sorry," she mutters.

Then she started to cough and choke on her own air, Haylena just rolls her eyes at the pathetic sight of the witch before her. Then she marches forward and slams her fist into her chest, Genevieve gasp in shock, feeling Haylena grip her heart tightly in her fist. Then she steps closer and leans close to her ear. "We're not," she whispers, then pulls back at the ice began to spread from where Haylena had her fist and it travels across Genevieve's body.

Elijah steps back in shock as Haylena rips his fist out, clutching Genevieve's frozen heart and her body was reduced to ice. Then Haylena turns away from her, smashing the heart into millions of pieces, "Now you'll serve as a reminder to all witch who dares crosses us." she growls and marches out of the cemetery. Elijah watches Haylena leave and looks back at the frozen body of Genevieve as it then cracks and shatters into millions of pieces.

~8~8~8~

Upon returning to the compound Haylena looks around the courtyard and Klaus vamps in front of her, "Haylena." he mutters and surprise as she looks at him with a stiffened look, "Where are they?" she whispers to him, "The nursery, do you wish to see them?" he asks her as the tears stream down her cheeks. "Please," she begs him.

He stops the side and offers the way, she walks past him and into the hall, Klaus follows after her and they walk up the stairs. Haylena could feel Hayley's and Serena's hearts beating faster and faster as she steps closer and closer to the room. She carefully walks into the room and looks at the open door that leads to the nursery. Klaus stood next to her at the bedroom door. "What's wrong?" he asks her as her eyes remained locked on the nursery door. "We're afraid," she whispers. And he looks at her. "Why are you?" he asks her.

She fiddles with her hands nervously, "What if they disappear if we look at them? What if we're not the mothers they want? What of they don't want us? What if they grow up and resents us?" she rambles as her nerves were on edge, but Klaus grips her hands in his and she looks at him as the tears were streaming down her cheeks, staining them. "You'll never know until you walk into that room and see them," he informs her. Exhales shakingly then slowly moves on her own.

Klaus watches her as she walks closer to the nursery door. He followed after her from a distance as she turns into the nursery, eyeing the crib then her legs move on her own and she steps closer and closer to the crib, gently gripping the side and looks down and her eyes lock onto the twins sleeping inside the crib. She exhales releasing the breath she was holding in. she could feel the joy radiating from Hayley and Serena.

She then looks at Klaus as he stood at the door, she smiles at her as the joy was making her body glow. He watches her in awe as the glow travels through her body, "Thank you." she whispers and was engulfed in the white light. Klaus turns his head away as the glow engulfed the room. But then the light dies down and he looks back, seeing Hayley and Serena as they look down at their children, smiles on the faces and tears in their eyes.

~8~8~8~

After redressing, the two girls sat on the nursery, Serena congers up another chair and Hayley sat in it and they both held their children in their arms. Serena smiles down at her son, seeing him snuggle up against her chest.

Hayley looks down at her daughter as she was sound asleep in her arms. "We should have of felt our mother's hand in this. We should of known she would not be bound by anything as obvious as death, and now she has control of the witches." Klaus states as Eric leans against the wall. "I will give her points for even trying and it ended so well for Genevieve too," he states, crossing his arms.

Elijah looks at both of them, "They will never stop." Klaus states as he was fearful for his children "No." Elijah agrees with him, "Nor would I expect the Guerrera wolves to back down. Hayley, Serena, and the children are wolf royalty, and as such, they are a threat to Francesca's claim to leadership." Klaus states and Hayley looks to where the boy were at, Serena looks away from her son.

Knowing that the wolves and witches were going to come after the children because they were a threat. "They will never be safe." Klaus states then Hayley and Serena lock eyes as they were thinking the same thing. Eric eyes as he looks away. "And I bet they're plotting to take us on as we speak," he states, looking out the window. "What was it you both said to me earlier, that I have made enemies every day of my miserable life? That I wasn't helping Serena heal from the years of her torment and humiliation she's suffered through?" he questions.

Eric looks at him and sighs, "Well, the worst of them are within our borders, brother. And they will try and rip my son from Serena's arm, stealing from her, her last chance to heal from her wounds." he informs them and Elijah looks away from him, "I have brought the world a weapon they can use against me." he states as the children were his heart and soul.

Serena bites her lip and looks down at her sleeping son. "Then we will arm ourselves. Brother, we've fought every adversary in this town, and we have won," Elijah informs him. "That's because our family were able to fight for themselves. These babies can't." Eric informs him. Elijah just looks at him, "And we will fight them again. No matter who they are." he assures him. Hayley sighs quietly to herself and looks down at her daughter. "We'll make this home a fortress," Elijah informs them.

But Eric shook his head and ran his hand down his face, "I will not have them live their lives as prisoners." Klaus informs him, refusing that fate for his children. "Then we leave here together, all of us." Elijah offers to him again. "Wherever we go, however far we run, those who seek power and revenge will hunt us, they will hunt them." Klaus states and Eric shook his head, "I'm tired of running, Elijah. I have left more homes then I care to count. I am not running scared from my home." he states and Klaus sighs to himself. "They have inherited all our enemies with none of our defenses," he states and Elijah shook his head at the two. "So whether we stay or we leave, we condemn them," he states.

Eric nods at him and rubs the back of his neck. "There is a third option," Hayley calls out, the three looked at her and Serena as they were stepping out of the nursery. "When I was born, the witches hated me for being who I am and Hayley grew up in a warzone." Serena states as Hayley looks at her and nods, then she looks back at the three. "Hayley's parents thought that could protect her, but in the end, they were slaughtered. As my parents send me and my siblings away as they stayed behind, sacrificing themselves to protect us," she states.

Eric hung his head as he remembers that night. "And I have spent my childhood alone and unloved. As Serena's spent hers ripping her brother's childhood away from him and never had the chance to feel the love her parents had for her." Hayley states as Serena looks down at her son, pulling the covers away and looks down at his sleeping face, feeling the hot tears well up in her eyes. "I swore an oath to my son and a vow to myself. As Hayley promised our daughter and herself." Serena states and looks back at them. "That they would not grow up like how we did, unloved and absence of her parents love for them," she states.

Then Hayley looks down at her daughter "That they would grow up safe and loved, and yet here they are on their first day in this world with a grandmother that is bent on sacrificing them and a mother that has to drink the blood of her own daughter to survive transitioning into a hybrid," Hayley whimpers as she was breaking. The tears stream down Serena's cheeks as she strokes her son's cheek. "And we're the ones that love her the most." she cries, looking down at her daughter.

The three looked at them as well up in their eyes, but then the two pulls themselves together and exhales. Then she looks at them. "The best thing we can do for them, for their survival is to send them away and clean up the mess we've made of this city," Serena states with a straight face as her tears did not stop flowing. Eric looks at his sister, seeing that she was failing at holding herself together, Klaus lowers his head as Elijah shook his "No. This is insane." he states as he stood up and walks past them. "You heard Genevieve," he states turning to them. "So long as they live, those babies will be hunted." he reminds them. Klaus stood up, Eric pushes himself from the wall as the two girls turn to him and the men stood close to the women. "Not if no one knows they live." Klaus states.

His words confuse Elijah, "What is it that you intend to do, brother?" he asks him, "Whatever it takes to save our family." he answers him and Elijah looks at Serena as she looks longingly at her son. "Serena," he states and she froze. "You are willing to send your son away, the very son that was ripped away from you a thousand years ago," he states and she looks at him. "You can't possibly agree to this," he states and she exhales shakingly. "No. I don't," she mutters as Klaus looks at her. "I don't want to send my son away, I don't want to pretend to the world he's dead." she whimpers then looks back down at her son.

Stroking his head, "I want to watch over him, I want to hold him in my arms, sing to him when he's sad. Sleep next to him with a smile on my face. I want to watch him take his first step, say his first word and grew into the man I know he can be. I love my son so much it's killing me to let him go like this." she cries, trying to control herself from bawling her eyes out. Eric wipes away the tears from his eyes as Serena exhales, calming her self down and looks him in the eyes. Red puffed eyes, tear-stained cheek, but she held determination. "But I am a mother and I will protect my son by any mean necessary," she states and held her head high. "Whatever it takes."

~8~8~8~

Francesca stood in front of the memorial, making a big speech about the people that were last in the massacre. Marcel walks past the crowd as he listens to her lies and cover stories of what really happened, Oliver notices him as the vampire walks away from the crowd. He pulls away and follows after Marcel as he walks away and to the earth's magic store.

Oliver steps inside as he found Marcel waiting for him. He looks at him, Marcel smirks as Oliver closes the door and closes his arms. "Last man standing, huh?" he states and Marcel held his hands up. "I'm interested in making a deal." he offers him. Oliver steps closer to him. "Don't look like you got much to offer," Oliver states as he was finally better than Marcel. "I'm hearing word the Guerreras want the quarter to be a no vampire zone. I can make that happen in exchange for you leaving us alone across the river, or... I can unleash hell on your new wolf pack." Marcel offers and warns him.

Oliver just chuckles at him "And how can you do that?" he questions him, "Easy. I made my peace with Klaus and Serena. Klaus cured me. So now it's you versus us." he answers him. "Klaus..." Oliver states as he steps closer towards him. "Is a warmonger. You think he's gonna choose to side with a pack of scrawny vamps or an army of new werewolf breed that he created?" he questions him.

Marcel shrugs at him, "I'm thinking he's gonna side with us," he answers and Oliver laughs, "Especially after he finds out what Serena found out, that your pack killed their kids." he informs him with a straight face. And Oliver was confused at his statement "What?" Oliver questions him and Marcel steps to the side. Serena was leaning back against the wall, her arms crossed, a blank look on her eyes as she looks down at the ground. And on the counter in front of her were two cardboard boxes.

Oliver froze as the sight of Serena as Marcel looks at her, "Hello Oliver the murderer." she states and raised her head, glaring him at him. "Oliver the betrayer." she hisses. He took a step back. "Serena," he states, trying to reason with her. But she flashes in front of him and socks him into the face, making him fly at the merchandise. "How's the moonlight ring?" she questions him as he scrambles onto his feet. "Does it feel good, know you sold out your pack for power?" she growls at him, "Serena, I'm sorry," he said to her, but she backhands him, making him stumble back. "I had another chance to heal from the wounds the years I have suffered through. Could you even fathom what that was like for me?" she questions him.

Marcel stood by the counter as Serena was taking her rage out on him. "No, you can't. And I am willing to rip you to shreds for what you've done," she growls as she glares at him. Then she snaps her hand at his throat and lifted him up "But I will let you off with a warning so you can deliver it to Francesca. My children are dead because of the lies and the manipulation you spread to gain power. So if you dare even come after the vampire, I will slaughter one half of your pack leaving them scattered at your doorstep for everyone to see!" she shouts at him as the lights were flickering.

Oliver then chokes as her grip tightens "Come after my family one more time and I will murder every last one of them, no mercy granted!" she growls her eyes glowed the signature golden blood-red. "That is my message to my enemies of New Orleans," she whispers and drops him to the ground. He coughs as the air returns to his lungs and she was gone. "Go ahead. Open the boxes. You just got a taste of what will happen when Klaus finds out who's responsible for what you find inside of them." Marcel states as he walks past Oliver, who was still recovering of the beat down Serena dished onto him.

Then he stops at the door, "Cremation may be the best way to go. Before Klaus and the Moonscare pack smells it on you." he informs him and walks out of the shop. Oliver looks down at the boxes in front of him. Then slowly moves forward and stood in front of them. He then slowly removes the lid and looks inside the box. Horrified at the sight of the dead infant inside.

~8~8~8~

Serena was packing her son's bag, the tears were still streaming down her cheeks, ruining her make-up. But she didn't care. Losing her son all over again, it was draining the life out of her.

But then she stops and looks down at the letter, she sniffles wiping her tears away and saw it was the letter she wrote to her son. She sniffles as her son coos, making her tears down her face. She exhales and places the letter inside the bag and zips it up. She then exhales and walks into the nursery. Hayley held her daughter in her arms, Elijah next to her and Serena picks her son up and holds him in his arms. She shushes him, gently rocking him in her arms. Then she looks at Elijah as he looks out a needle.

Hayley and Serena look away from him as pricks the baby girl's finger. Making her cry out in pain and the boy cries out as well. Serena shushes him, kissing his head and Hayley kisses blood away, completing her transition. Then Eric walks into the room, the baby bag over his shoulder and Serena turns to him. Slowly walking towards him, she looks down at her son "Is this how mother felt when she sent us away?" she whispers, looking at her son. Eric looks at her, "With tears streaming down her stained cheeks." he answers and she looks up at him, breaking. "The more I look at him, the more I want to keep him," she mutters.

The two looked at the siblings as Serena exhales and Eric places his hand on her shoulder. "I don't want to say good-bye. I don't want to let him go." she mutters, "I know." he whispers to her, she bites back her whimpers. Then he moves his hand away and gently pulls the baby from her arms. Serena shook a she felt her son leave her arms and was shaking. "Elliot knows people that will keep him safe as Klaus knows someone that will keep the baby girl safe," he assures them as Klaus walks into the room.

Serena looks at him as the tears couldn't stop. He exhales as she looks away from him and kisses her son's forehead. Then Klaus walks towards Hayley and gently took the baby from her. Elijah held her in his arms as Klaus walks out of the room and Eric not long after.

Once they were gone, Serena collapsed onto her knees, finally letting her whimpers out as she was choking. Hayley walks towards her, kneeling down and wraps her arms around her neck, Serena clung to her as Elijah walks over, kneels down and rubs Serena's shoulder.

~8~8~8~

At the Memorial, everyone was gathered to mourn the loss of their friends. Elijah let lead Hayley through the crowd, Eric held Serena's hand, leading through the crowd as well. Everyone moved out of their way as Hayley and Serena were holding flowers in their hands.

_They will be watching us. All of them._

Francesca watches from the back of the crowd as the two mothers walk to the memorial wall and lay down their flowers to what they lost.

_The five of us leaving together will draw too much attention. Elliot and I will go alone, separately. To ensure the children's safety. Take your mourning public while I am gone._

Eric and Elijah watch as the two looked at the sketched photos of their babies hanging on the wall. Serena was shaking as Hayley pulls her fingertips to her lips then pulled back and pressed then to the photo frame. Serena reaches out and gently gazed her fingertips along the frame as her cold reality sets in.

_I don't imagine that it will be too difficult. Grief, after all, is grief._

Hayley turns back to Elijah as Serena sinks down to the ground, her hand covering her mouth as he sobs quietly. Elijah held his hand out to Hayley as Eric walks over to Serena and gently grips her shoulders. Helping her stand to her feet and he pulls her away from the memorial, she turns back and looks at the frame of her son and finally bawls her eyes out, screaming out to the heavens that her son was gone,

Francesca looks away as the people were crying for Serena, she lost her son, her baby boy and she was never going to see him again. Eric held her close and shushes her.

~8~8~8~

Klaus stood outside in front of his car as he was miles away from the city, he looks down at his daughter and a car pulls up in front of him, getting his attention.

_In what world will they be safe without us, Brother?_

The car came to a stop and pulled into park as the person opens the door. Klaus looks down at his little girl as he was mesmerizing her little face.

_Who can protect them better than we?_

Then the person steps out of the car, closes the door shut and walks up to him and Klaus walks closer towards the woman.

_Elliot is Serena's brother. She trusts him with her son. But there is one person I trust to keep my daughter safe._

Rebekah stood in front of her brother and smiles at him and he smiles back at her "Hello, sister." he said to her, she just smiles then looks down at the little girl in his arms. "She looks like her mothers." she states, stroking the baby's head and he smiles at the little girl "Maybe there is a God after all." she jokes, making him smile. "Well, she has a hint of the devil in her eyes." he jokes.

Then they both looked at each other, "That's all me." he states and she giggles at him, "And her brother?" she asks and Klaus frowns "Safe with people that Elliot trust to keep him away from the city." he informs her and steps closer. "You need a witch you can trust to cast a cloaking spell," he informs her. "I'll get one," she assures him. "No one can ever find her," he says to her again with worry. "I know what to do, Nik," she assures him and she looks back at the baby. "Perhaps we'll get a white fence. I think that would be lovely," she said with a smile.

Then Klaus pulls the baby away from him and looks down at her, watching her sleep soundly "This city would have seen you dead, but I will have it your home, and every soul who wishes you harm will be struck down." he promises her and Rebekah watches the exchange between father and daughter as tears formed in her eyes. "Just as sure as my blood runs in your veins, you and your brother will return to me," he whispers, vowing to her then gently kisses her forehead and cheek.

Then he hands her over to Rebekah, who cradles her and he places the toy knight on top of the baby. She gasps as she recognizes the toy and looks at him. "In spite of our difference, Rebekah, there is no one I trust more with my daughter's life. Just as I trust Elliot will keep my son safe," he informs her.

A tear streams down her cheek then he hugs her and kisses her on the cheek. Then pulls away from her. "Be happy... sister," he said to her and she wipes the tear away from her cheek as she could see the brother she once knew a thousand years ago, shine through. "She will be happy, Nik, I promise. Your son will be happy." she assures him and he smiles at her, "What's her name?" she asks as he looks at the bundle of joy in her arms. "Hope," he answers and she looks at him. "Her name is Hope," he answers and a tear streams down his cheek and they both turn back to their cars.

Rebekah took one last look at her brother as he stood by his car, his heartbreaking, then Rebekah smiles at him and gets in her car, leaving with Hope Mikaelson in her arms.

~8~8~8~

Elliot hums to the baby, sleeping in his arms, then an Impala in front of him, he stops and looks up at the car that stops in front of him and the two people step out and walk towards him.

He pushes himself off the car and walks towards them, meeting them halfway. "Thank you for meeting me here." he said to them and the woman smiles at him "Of course," she said as man grips his shoulder tightly. "How have you been?" he asks him. Elliot smiles "Better than what I once was." he answers and looks down at the baby in his arms. The woman looks down at him and smiles gently. "Look at him, he looks just like his mother," she states and Elliot smiles. "Both of his mothers and the hint of his father in him." he jokes and the woman smiles at hi.

The man pulls his hand away and sighs at the sight of the baby "And that witch took control and has the entire witch community out to kill him and his sister." he states and the woman frowns sadly at him. "He doesn't deserve this fate, this isn't how he was supposed to come into this world or sister," she mutters as tears well up in Elliot's eyes. "You have to keep a cloaking spell over him at all times," he tells her, she nods at him. "You can't take your eyes off him for a second, he's Serena's heart and if he dies..." he states.

Then the woman grips his arm. "Elliot," she states, making him stop. "I lost you and your siblings to witches and it destroyed me. I will not let my daughter suffer the same fate of losing her children," she swore to him, Elliot exhales and nods at her. "Well will protect our grandson from any who dare lay a finger on him." the man promises him and Elliot nods at him, handing him the baby bag to the man and he took it from him.

Then Elliot looks out at the boy and raised him from his chest. "You are Serena Petrova's son. You are the light to save her from her demons," he whispers to the baby as the woman tears up. "Your mother would move Heaven, Earth, and Hell so you can live a happy life she wants for you. As your uncles will protect her so that one day, you can be reunited with her," he whispers to him. Then he kisses his forehead. "You will never be alone and you will always be loved by family," he states and handed to him to his mother.

She gently took him and smiles down at the baby in his arms. "Sweet baby," she whispers as her husband smiles down at the boy, gripping his wife's shoulder. "Just like how you and your siblings were born, the wonderful feeling of holding your child in her arms. And your grandchildren," she states, stroking his cheek. Then she looks at him as a tear stream down her cheek. "What's the little one name?" she asks him and he looks at the baby.

He remembers what Serena told him before he left to give the baby away for protection. She whispers his name on her lips with a sad smile and a tear of regret. "Dustin," he answers and his father looked at him. "His name is Dustin Henrik Sebastian Mikaelson." he answers and she smiles at him, "Dustin." she mutters and looks down at the baby, "A fitting name for a young warrior," she states and her husband smiles at her. "This child means the world to us," he states and they looked at him. "We are damaged and broken creatures that lived too long, but some haven't had the chance to live at all," he said as tears stream down the woman's face.

The man nods at him. "We were turned into monsters in order to survive people's cruelty. I have done things that have stain my hands in blood, unable to cleans them. Serena has massacre millions to save her sanity. Eric has slaughtered many to protect his broken heart. These children will give us this chance to live again to finally heal from the pain that were inflicted onto us. The biggest one was losing both of you." he states and the man wipes his tears from cheek "Don't. Die. Again." be begs them. Then the two of them wrap him into a hug "We swear, we will survive and we will be a family again." his mother promises him.

Then they pulled away "All of us." his father promises him, looking down at his grandson and smiles at him. "We will be again, no matter how far we part," he promises and Elliot smiles at him. "Always and forever," he whispers and then they pulled away and walk back to their car. Elliot steps back to his.

He watches the two open their doors and looks back at him, smiling at him, then they got into their car. He exhales got into his car and leans against the steering wheel, trying, begging himself not to cry and whimpers to himself.

~8~8~8~

The woman sat in the car as she sings her tune to her grandson, her husband drove down the road as he listens to her tune. "Mairi, we have to keep this child safe," he informs her and Mairi stops singing. "I know. That's why if any witch dares even comes close to touching this child and his twin sister," she states as her eyes flashed golden.

The man smirks at her, "There's my lovely wife." he said with pride. Making her smirk. "I am your only wife, Asger. And our children need us now more than ever," she states, looking at him. He exhales and nods at her. "That they to, my love. That they do," he states and makes a turn.

Leaving New Orleans behind them, Mairi hums again for her grandson as he slept soundly in her arms.

~.~.~.~.~

It is done, the first book of the Original Sorceress! I need ideas for the name of the second book and there will be a big plot twist in it too.

See ya guys later!


End file.
